


Anaticula

by blankdblank



Series: Anaticula [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Azkaban, Battle at Hogwarts, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Beauxbatons, Bury The Hatchet, Care of Magical Creatures, Courtroom Drama, Dark Wizards on the Rise, Death Eaters, Drama, Durmstrang, Enemies to Friends, Engaged, Fake Relationship, Faked Deaths, Getting Clean, Hidden Motives, Hidden Talents, Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunting, MACUSA, Magical Creatures, Metamorphmagus, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Plans For The Future, Presumed Dead, Prodigy, Prophecy, Quidditch World Cup, Secret Items, Seer, Surrogacy, Triwizard Tournament, War Against the Ministry of Magic, Weddings, Werewolf Discrimination, double agent, goblet of fire - Freeform, hidden identity, hidden past, making enemies, married, searching for truth, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 336,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In a post Wizarding War world families are torn to shreds and in the middle of piecing themselves back together the Black Family, notoriously wicked for generations, is the target of Minister Fudge's wrath for a scapegoat to make it all go away. Only what he never expected was the uproar the youngest assumed dead member of the clan would unleash on him to ensure he rights all he has done against her family. Though soon enough she learns Fudge is only the tip of the iceberg, much bigger wicked fish are circling in those waters waiting for her to slip. (Prequel for my Ridikulus Series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prequel for my Ridikulus series, not certain just how in depth i'm gonna go into each year ahead quite yet.

Everyone by now knows ‘the Boy Who Lived’ the greater mostly unspoken tale of ‘the Girl Who Died Saving Him’ is right out in plain sight for all to see. The tale of two cousins raised strangers shipped out from the same orphanage into two very different lives. One proposition, ‘Join or Die’ left another set of cousins adrift in the world. A daughter without a mother to help guide her and a son cast off into a cynical and cold family more willing to cast out all that cost the aunt’s family to explode in hopes of saving the child left in their care from the darkness haunting him.

For three years now little Fred and George had been quite a handful, but when near the girl they had claimed as their triplet, sharing their birthday as well, they calmed into a tolerable drizzle from the tornado they triggered when left too long without her. Truly a remarkable child she was, heir to all four founders of the famed Hogwarts and chosen Mistress of the great Black Family Home when all other relatives were cast out or imprisoned. Inside the home were truly a great number of rare thing, mainly for her a long since fabled book on Draconic. It is told Witches and Wizards stemmed from a Man who befriended a Dragon, upon his aging the Dragon gifted him magic in hopes of keeping them bound, always. All four founders stemmed from that man and that book was foretold to be passed down to the heir to reunite all four clans again by blood.

A mere child with a long since dead language scrawled book packed with magic far beyond any Witch or Wizard alive could muster, magic she shared with her twin brothers. In the body of a Metamorphmagus the child formerly hidden in a cabinet, by a man believed to be a traitor who made a terrible decision on who to save, now remained hidden from sight. A single snapshot taken from an enchanted camera left the only hint of what had become of the child, a giant swirling scar stretching across the left side of her face circulated around the globe with her crying cousin above her bearing a jagged lightning bolt scar. _Was she taken, did her body burn up from the spell?_ No one knows, well, almost no one.

..

October 31st, the day Fred and George fell silent. Motionless and glum they sat unable to weep anymore as the news exploded into the room over the enchanted radio their brothers  Bill and Charlie were listening to their weekly episode of Chimera vs Sphinx.

November 1st, the anniversary of their parent’s wedding the family all filed down for breakfast slowly. Readying for the day Molly set her tear stained twin sons down on the couch beside her groggy husband with their sleep deprived boys still on his lap unable to sleep from their first nightmares from what they had heard of the events the night before. A knock on the door earned a huff from Molly in her waddle around Percy in his nap on a cushion curled around his pet pig. Through the stained glass she caught a glimpse of the two men outside her door, upon opening, revealed to be Regulus and Remus. With parted lips Molly stood silent eyeing both the sleep deprived men she ushered inside quickly.

In a turn Remus stated, “I know it is rather early, however,” he shifted his jacket and Molly gasped drawing the room’s attention to the sleeping girl revealed under the outer flap of his jacket tucked against his chest, “We just barely got her to sleep. Had to give her some tonic, but she needs the rest.”

Regulus held up a vial of a memory of the night before, “They took Sirius, we have to get to the Ministy, show them this, get him back.”

Remus, “Would you, that is-,”

Molly’s arms extended and she cradled you to her chest, “You leave her to us. Take all the time you need.” She nodded tearfully after timidly grazing her fingers across the large scar on your face.

Regulus, “Be careful, it hurts when you touch it.”

She nodded and Remus gave her a weak smile, “We’ll try to be quick.” And with that they turned and stepped out of the house to the waiting car outside. Leaving Molly to bring you in and tuck you between the twin boys snuggling around you carefully with Bill and Charlie huddled around them settling in for a nap of their own as Molly tearfully curled up against Arthur’s chest in a saddened but joyful embrace for what was left after a night of pain.

As it goes they did return, without Sirius but with another infant, Neville, another cousin added to the painful mix left to Regulus’ care to keep him from an abusive grandmother. For all the evidence the Ministry would not budge without proof of Peter’s life and off to Azkaban Sirius went. Tuesday rolled around and when Minerva McGonagall had once again set up the usual tea tray in a slew of painful yet hopeful tears of her goddaughter lost to the unknown she froze at the familiar double ring of her doorbell sending her frantically to her front door.

Tearing it back she drew in a trembling breath shifting aside for Regulus in his step past her inside the home. But it wasn’t until she turned when the door was locked again she let out a giddy shriek clasping her hands over her mouth to hold back her sobs at your popping out from under the enchanted coat to hide your presence underneath with a tin of cookies you had made. Clasped in her arms in a tight hug the tearful Professor joined the small number of trusted allies knowing just where the missing child was.

.

What they did not expect was an enchantment that they did not produce. Charlieazse "Chuck" Lupin, the daughter Remus had fathered from a mystery muggleborn who had sent her to him in her hope for their safety in the current attacks on their kin by the fleeing Death Eaters. A story easily bought with his frequent travels and loss of interest in exploring it further the tattered nerves of the Aurors he worked with all broken hearted over the losses racking up by the day. So the red headed girl with shockingly pale blue eyes slipped in easily with the clearly broken hearted twins filling the void others had felt in Sirius Black’s missing daughter.

…

Months had passed and as usual Regulus was off on another of his ‘scouting missions’ though this time when your eyes shot open and you jolted upright in bed the panicked house elf you had dubbed K, for your distaste of using his given name, appeared on your bed as you whispered “Regulus.” In what he had hoped to be a secret mission he had unknowingly fallen into a death trap, but with a snap of your fingers your uncle frantically rolled towards the cup of water on the bedside table.

Before he could touch it the water vanished, in your shocked frenzy you gripped his hair and held your palm over his open mouth speaking the draconic word for water easing his frenzy as he drank from the stream of water shooting out of your palm. Until his body relaxed fully you held the charm, dropping it and granting him a moments peace before you filled the glass of water again by sliding your finger around the rim of the glass and gave it to him. Refilling it until he curled up with you in bed after passing something off to K for him to hide in his room.

.

For years you were kept in hiding, thanks to a rarely used talent for morphing from your mother, none suspected who you were. Though in the bickering between Regulus and Remus over your care another rumor was born and the men had to play house feigning a tumultuous, yet far from physically threatening relationship, easing any possible harm for the children, just a butting of wills often silenced by Minerva in her claiming the little ones for her own time with them. Under her care none challenged her claim on who they were, and none especially dared ask your small family as to the whereabouts of Sirius.

Though if they had it wouldn’t be hard to learn a single enchanted note written in chalk gave him the clue he needed when you were four. A single paw print inside a palm parted his lips as he shivered shifting into his unknown dog form under the cover of darkness then trotted his way out of the prison, finding a shimmering mushroom statue outside. A hidden portkey, transferring him to the undiscoverable Black Family Home. And it especially wouldn’t be hard to discover the ever so friendly Artemis Lupin, the shaggy haired damn near identical cousin of Remus, now working in Sirius’ old position, was actually the assumed murderer under a draconic mirroring spell enforced by a marking having to be burned into the skin over two of his toes available to him whenever needed.

So in hiding your family grew and in the library of your protected home, enchanted to make a copy of all books ever created, you learned the secrets of the world your darkening dreams somehow knew you would need use of one day. Though in that library you learned something about your faithful house elf K, the enslavement of his race, in his tattered pillow case of a uniform you sat up tearfully wondering what you should do until an idea popped into your head. Through the hall you raced on Christmas Eve for the trunk of old clothes from your hundreds of deceased relatives. You dug until you found what you needed. A full dress suit for a child, complete with shorts and the Black Family Crest on the jacket, buttons and vest. Back to your room you raced, shrinking the suit when you got there using a spell from your book then you huddled back under the covers between the twins who snuggled around you again.

Pure fear spread across Kreacher’s face when he opened the box until your hands claimed his and you smiled at him assuring him that he was a part of this family and should wear the crest proudly. That alone seemed to deage the elf nearly a decade when he smiled and turned to eagerly try on the clothes his Mistress had gifted him he wore proudly each day since, in varying colors for the seasons and various occasions. A gesture signaling the first in a long line of stunningly kind gestures from you to those most would turn from.

…

At ten, on the cusp of eleven, you struggled with the physical changes your body was experiencing bringing up an ache for the mother you had lost you were now resembling more by the day. Wetting your lips you searched your library finding a record log of the muggle adoption agency your mother had been adopted from, though furrowing your brows you mumbled to the twins, “The Gaunts.” They leaned in around you reading Morfin Gaunt as the father.

Fred pointed to the older log from the same agency he had just read through, recognizing the name, “Here, another Gaunt!”

George, “They could be siblings.”

Softly you mumbled, “I could have an uncle..”

Both, “Another one.” Making you giggle and copy down the dates and address they both were handed over from by their parents before you called K.

“K.” He arrived with a smile and offered you his hand upon request zapping you three and your pocket journals into the outskirts of the muggle town in front of a worn down cottage with a trio of headstones around a statue of a snake around Slytherin’s crest. “Marvolo, Morfin and Merope.”

The twins joined you in searching around the cottage, until K said, “Master Regulus is calling for you Mistress.”

Wetting your lips you stated, “Just, bring him here please. We can’t leave now.”

K nodded and did just that, leaving you confused Uncle to duck out of sight from a passing muggle policeman to your side whispering, “What are you doing?”

Glancing back you said, “I found Mom’s orphanage, their records say she has a cousin.” Your grins dropped as his curious grin dropped and he nodded wetting his lips to say, “I know who her cousin is.” He reached in his jacket pocket pulling out a journal he opened and passed to you, “Your mum wanted me to give you this when you were curious about her family. I’ve been trying to find the right time to give it to you.” His hand enveloped yours and he added, “We all have family who have done terrible things. Just know we have relatives who have done so much good as well. Your Mum being one of them.”

You nodded and eyed the family tree written in your mother’s handwriting, “The Gaunt line traces all the way back to Salazaar Slytherin. When your Mum was in school she wanted to know where she came from, so we’d sneak out to help her. Merope Gaunt’s son was conceived by using a love potion on a muggle, Tom Riddle. She named their son after him and when she imagined him to truly love her she stopped giving him the potions. He obviously fled from her and she died shortly after, her father wanted nothing to do with the half muggle.” He wet his lips, “We traced him back to Hogwarts,” slowly he finished with, “Where he formed a new name for himself as the Dark Lord.”

Your lips parted then you mumbled, “That’s why he kept asking her to join him. He kept saying family.”

Regulus avoided his questions knowing you had enough nightmares about that encounter then wet his lips to say, “We should go, if you’re done exploring.”

You shook your head, “No. I have to be here. I can feel something.” Regulus’ eyes narrowed, “Something pulsing inside.”

Fred and George nodded then asked K, “Could you get us in?”

He nodded and aparated you inside with a grin then followed after you, scowling at the dust threatening to spoil his clothes. Starting in the dining room you searched all the drawers until a hexed cupboard opened slamming into Regulus knocking him to the ground only to have the floorboards bend up to whack at him. With a giggle you led the boys inside waving your hand stating a draconic spell to stop.

George, “Looks like you found us something.”

Regulus groaned climbing to his feet nodding his head sarcastically, “Oh really, what gave it away?”

You rolled your eyes then peered inside the cupboard finding the pulsing box, “This, this is it.” You carried it to the table and opened it revealing the ring inside. “What type of curse is this. Shielding obviously.”

Fred, “Mood altering whiff to it too.”

George, “Serious beserker defenses too.”

Regulus chuckled, “Oh Hogwarts is going to love you.” You grinned up at him and he claimed the journal from you then flipped to the back, “When I was a member of his followers I learned of a secret of Riddle’s. He hid items laced with pieces of his soul that made it so he couldn’t die. Now, I found a locket, on the day you brought me to your bed, when I was thirsty, remember?”

You nodded, “I remember.”

“Well, I can’t figure out how to destroy it, I’ve tried so many spells, but we have to find them and hide them until we can destroy them.”

You nodded and flashed him a grin, “Well, clearly we’re good at sleuthing.” Against his better judgment clearly you’d gotten this far on your own and he sighed then nodded.

Regulus, “There is one thing. That fearful memory trick you have from touching people, where you see their biggest secrets-. No matter what your Mum couldn’t get any sort of memories from one of his favorite Professors. He lives a county over. If you’ve got time for some tea…”

You nodded and grinned sending K home with the ring as Regulus aparated you all outside an apparently pillaged home you curiously followed Regulus inside after confirming your hair was still bright green with pale blue eyes to appear as Chuck. Publicly attributed to the mood charm on the ring on your finger changing your hair color with it to blame the natural color changes on something more believable to protect your identity, identical to the rings the twins bore with the true enchantment on them to maintain your triplet title holding their hair in a bright blue. Matching the one given to Harry to disguise him after convincing the Dursleys to send him to a distant boarding school, living as your baby brother Charlus Lupin.

.

A knock on the cracked front door came from Regulus before he closed it behind you three then guided you inside calling out, “Professor. It’s Regulus, Black. I was in town..”

In the corner of the room your eyes turned to the armchair with pink and white stripes making you poke Regulus then nod your head its way making him smirk then say, “I see you’ve perfected your shielding spell. Though the muggles don’t add q’s to the end of their company names as we do.” Talking about the brand on the golden plaque on the wooden front foot that shifted as the chair rippled after Regulus said, “Look, I’ve brought kids with me. I’m not going to hurt you. Thought you might enjoy some tea.”

In a full body shiver Horace Slughorn appeared shifting back sheepishly grinning at you all before Regulus waved his wand repairing the room while K popped up with a full tea tray he set up on the table. Moving closer Regulus shook the Professor’s hand, “Good to see you again. This is Fred and George.” He paused giving him time to shake each of their hands before saying, “And Chuck Lupin.”

Horace grinned shaking your hand missing the flash of silver in your eyes as your mind linked with his out of habit showing you his biggest fear. A hidden memory of him speaking with Riddle, before your eyes flashed back to the stunningly blue shade as you smiled up at him making him pause with a saddened expression flashing on his face, “Oh.”

Your smile dimmed and you glanced up at Regulus, “Something on my face?”

Horace shook his head, “No, my dear. That is. You remind me of someone.” Even in your altering your facial structure to be more squared with a pronounced brow and bulbous nose he could still see the small features linking you to your mother and his prized pupil Lily, who your mother shifted to be identical to since her adoption to fit in the family better. 

He smiled again patting your hand kindly, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Remus, well he wasn’t my best student, no, but he did above adequate on his Newts. Had quite a passion for healing tonics, imagined him to take a job at St Mungo’s possibly, but, to each his own, followed the gang into the Aurors.” He peered up at Regulus, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that my boy. I hear you’ve done wondrous things with snake venoms.”

You all sat around the table when he finally released your hand as Regulus said, “That, partly is to do with these three here. Chuck is quite skilled with snakes, and we’ve found a great number of tricks on forming anti-venoms and studying the possible effects of the venoms.”

Horace’s face lit up and he smiled at you three, “Ah. I see not so far form the old tree I see. Why, if I were still teaching you would have seats in my club. Only the best got invites to my dinner parties.” He said with a wink at you then delved into more tales of your Uncle and the Maurauders.

…

Back in the Black Family home you led the trio into your room where you whispered to Regulus, “He asked the Professor about Horcruxes.” Regulus nodded, “And he mentioned seven. Not what they were, just had an interest in having seven.”

Regulus sighed, “Seven.” Sitting on your bed, “We have two…What else could they be…”

You wet your lips then sat around him with hopeful smiles, “We’ll find them. Maybe in Hogwarts I could tap into more hidden memories, find some of his plans.”

He nodded, “I know something.” He led you into your dad’s room from school he no longer slept in, knowing he was at work still, then brought out a trunk from the closet he opened a secret pocket on the outside to pass you a trio of maps. “These, the guys made them, you tap them with your wands say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ and it shows you all the secret pathways and where everyone is. You can easily find a way into the Slytherin dorms or any other hide outs he might have had.”

Grins spread on your faces and you each took one for yourselves then went to hide the maps along with your copy of the first year book list, second hand from the collection from your relatives years prior. Books you and the twins had mostly memorized through the years in your blossoming plans to set up your own joke shop in the future. The call of your names from Molly for lunch drew you all downstairs as Regulus warned you that Sirius and Remus assumed he’d given up the search when your mother died.

…

Subtly as the year had began your impatience grew with the recent string of attacks on muggle towns your father’s name had been mentioned for blame once again. In a fit of rage you hand slammed down on a stack of blank pages mentally murmuring a Draconic spell lacing the memory of your mother being tortured in thousands upon thousands of howlers vanishing then flooding through the Ministry. Straight to each desk before they all tore apart showing the memory of what happened to your mother, aunt, uncle and Pettigrew after before in what the older auror’s took as your mother’s voice, echoed out, _“This is your final warning! Exonerate Sirius Black or the Wizarding World will see just what a Coward Cornelious Fudge truly is!”_ At once they all burst into flames leaving the building in sheer shuddering silence before eyes turned to the stunned Minister in question on his way to lunch.

Sure enough by the time he reached his table the flash release of the Daily Prophet were already flooding out through the world. Recounting the memories clearly proving his innocence and by the time Sirius got home it was all over the press that Fudge had followed the warning and cleared his name by typing up a single paged apology stating he would be welcomed back to his old position whenever he was ready to come out of hiding. Though at the suspicion of a trap he remained Remus’ cousin hearing whispers of said trap each day less and less as Fudge settled into a false comfort that he did not have to encounter the man he had falsely imprisoned. But with it came rumors that you and your mother might have lived and were in hiding as well stirring a much needed hope.

…

April 1st brought out the usual celebration at the Weasley home being prepped for that night, however that morning you joined Artemis and Arthur in escorting you and the twins to Gringotts to sign for your first vaults after the shrieking filled bouts of hugs you claimed and received after receiving your Hogwarts letters. Through the streets you had heard word rippling through the streets of your letter being confirmed as sent by Dumbledore the week before. Nods were sent your way in the early morning stop at Gringotts. The doors were still locked to the public yet as you reached the top steps the small door inside the larger one opened revealing a stern Goblin who croaked out, “We are locked till 9am.”

Your father nodded then patted your shoulder, grinning that you were shifting your appearance under the bolero hat you were wearing, “Alright. The Weasley boys and Miss Black will wait then.”

His brow ticked up, “Black?”

Your father nodded, “Aye.”

The goblin’s lips parted and he stepped through the smaller door he sealed again then cracked the larger one for you to slip inside, “Hurry.” Behind you he sealed it and then guided you to the seemingly endless row of counters while the head goblin stared him down until he looked up at you when you eased off your hat freeing sight of your pitch black curls and a portion of your scarred jaw under your tightly curled bangs hanging over your face. With the green to purple shifting eyes that gave you away upon first glance. Eagerly he set out your papers on the counter before him and knocked the lever on his side freeing a set of steps to help you reach the counter, “Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black, welcome to Gringotts. We are pleased to see you. Do you have your key?”

Sirius handed you the key you held up for the goblin as the twins were guided signing for their vault as Arthur grinned behind them. With papers signed agreeing to the fees you were led down out of the room into a set of halls leading to the carts that would carry you out to your vaults. Squeezing in together you all stopped at their vault first seeing the amounts Arthur had been depositing for them from payments for small potions and trinkets bartered to Ministry workers.

Another jolting ride later down a winding rollercoaster path of tracks you clung to your shielded father’s arm until the cart jolted shut again. Shakily you stepped out of the cart, thankful to have chosen to wear your shorts over the skirt Molly had bought you at the height between the cart and the ledge. Smoothing your layered sheer floral tank top over your middle you wet your lips joining the boys timidly through the dim hall wondering what the clacker the goblin had picked up was for.

Though a sharp gasp from you came as you saw the scarred, blinded and terrified Antipodean Opaleye. Beside you the goblin stated smugly, “No need to fear. We’ve mastered the beast.”

At your lip quivering up at the coiling dragon your father placed his hand on your back guiding you along as the boys softly mumbled to each other and you in latin. Softly as the boys caused a diversion you managed to slip back into the corridor getting just barely ten feet from her to say in draconic, **_“I swear to you I will get you out of here. Grant me a day or so to plan. I swear you will be free.”_** Silently her head turned blindly in your direction memorizing your scent lingering behind as you went back to the group flashing your key, “Found it.”

The goblin grinned then led you straight to the vault marked ‘Gaunt’ they opened for you revealing a sea of gold making you let out a stunned squeak in your walk into it. Peering around you eyed the crystal casings holding sorted galleons, knuts and sickles near the front. After drawing out an enchanted coin purse you grabbed three of each kind of coin you slipped inside subtly then slipped out again to pass the dragon again. The act almost making you cry as her head followed your scent hearing your muttered repeated promise as one of the chain charms from your pocket was subtly dropped and it rolled silently over to her wrapping around her foot blending in with her scales marking her location for you for later.

.

Wands and shops later, though thankfully less expensive at your trio being so willing to use the supplies already at home to save money for your parents you made your way through the fleu system to the Weasley home, through which you called the enchanted door to your home to head to the library to begin researching. Way back in the depths of the library while Fred and George went to look over your supply of ingredients for the spell you had found your head turned when a flash of blonde hair came into view turning your head.

Since the previous summer when you and the twins had set up a prank meant for Percy Charlie had proudly borne the blonde locks the prank had unleashed upon him after bumping into it, as to calm his mother on punishment, feigning a desire to try out the style for a time. The year he held it simply added to the lack of necessity in having to switch back, though at Arthur’s wish you would have to switch it back for Christmas photos this year as the whole clan was sending out family photos and eager to see the full brood in their signature matching red locks.

Those bright blue eyes of his hit you and you flashed him a timid smile as he leaned over your shoulder then purred what he read, “Just what are you planning on transporting?”

“Just-,”

He shook his head, “On second thought, I’d rather not know, easier for the explanations after.” His eyes lowered to your lips and he inched closer trailing a finger along the underside of your jaw, “You planning on spending your whole birthday back here surrounded by books?”

Chastely his lips pressed to yours signaling your enchanted camera snapping a picture of the occasion a hand quickly snatched out of his reach bringing Bill into view with a wide grin, “Ooh, cozy spot.” He shook the photo making you blush and walk around the pair to sneak away as Charlie started bickering with him a the duplicating photo soaring off to hide in random places in the house.

At the table in the Weasley home you sat crossing your ankles leaving the book on your lap ignoring the brothers when they entered, hoping that they wouldn’t say anything as the twins shared the supplies you had between glances at Charlie, who was openly staring at you with a puzzling look on his face. Cake was had after the dinner, another of Molly’s gravity defying marvels, when at the finishing of them, you were freed to head back to your rooms for the night leaving Charlie groaning at the fact he would have to wait to talk to you until later.

.

Once again you were torn from your dreams with a gasp before, in your oversized button down shirt stolen from your dad’s old room over shorts and your socks you raced through the hall straight to Regulus’ room, sliding through the door to hop onto the bed. On your knees beside him you grinned as he blinked your purple eyes into focus as they flashed to green in your eyes following is hand to light his lamp by the bed, “I found another one.”

He sat up instantly asking, “Where?”

“A muggle zoo. It’s a snake.”

He parted his lips then closed them and groaned climbing out of bed, rubbing his face in his move to find and tug on a pair of jeans and a shirt mumbling, “At least muggle zoos aren’t as protected as enchanted lakes.” Making you raise your brow then catch his eye when he said, “Go grab some shoes at least. I’m not man handling that snake alone.”

You giggled and went to find your boots you hopped into. Then found his side again as your long braid fell over your chest again making him chuckle and wrap his arm around your back to aparate to the zoo you had shared the location with him mentally once you had both added the enchanted masks he summoned form his wardrobe to deal with the muggle cameras.

.

Along a snake filled hall of habitats you giggled nipping at your lip whispering in Parseltongue, _“Aren’t you a beauty_.” Making the snake in question raise her head. Carefully Regulus summoned a bubble charm drawing the snake inside of the shimmering bubble you aparated back home with to add her to the snake habitats you had back home. Though as you set the mouse in the case your eyes turned silver matching your hair making you turn to Regulus and his already spreading grin.

“You found another?”

You nodded, “Though, it’ll be tricky. It’s in Gringotts.”

K was called for and with a change of clothes and a powerful draconic masking spell from you, you and Regulus appeared to be Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus as you zapped yourselves back into the lowest levels of the bank. Swirling your fingers summoning a copy of their key for the bank vault forming in your hand in solid diamonds.

Through the pillars you crept whispering, **_“It’s just me.”_** Instantly her head inched higher and eagerly she crept out of her shadowed corner glancing around until she caught your scent and your location. **_“I have to peek into my vault real quick, then we can go. Can you warn me if anyone shows up, please?”_**

Softly she replied, **_“Of course.”_**

With a grin you nodded to Regulus then nudged him along back towards your vault, for the hiding bat shaped recorders along the ceiling doing all you could to imitate your aunt and remain calm and sure in your motions until you reached the Lestrange vault. Wetting your lips you opened it and stepped inside and wet your lips peering around, “Now, it’s a goblet.”

Struggling against the painful pinching heeled boots and tight dress hugging you down to your knees tightly with just a bit of budge room on your lower legs you quickened your pace then grinned. Pointing into the distance at a rather unassuming goblet you tucked into a bubble charm and set home in your giddy trot out again making Regulus chuckle softly and set this hand on your back.

The vault was closed behind you and you peeked around the corner again out to peer up at her in her curious head tilt, **_“This is a bit of an uncomfortable request, but I need to shrink you to get you out. I can return you to your full size after we are at my home.”_**

For a moment she paused then nodded and inhaled sharply. As you waved your glowing hand in the air sending a orange mist around her that dissipated revealing the puppy sized dragon you walked closer to making her flinch with your each heeled step until you leaned forward gently scooping her up out of the mess of giant chains whispering, **_“I won’t hurt you.”_** Unsteadily in your arms she laid flat swallowing dryly coiling her tail around your arm to steady herself as her clawed hands clung to your skin, pressing a bit firmer than she would have normally as if to remind you even blind she could do some damage to you. Back by Regulus you settled under his arm to zap back home again and dropped your disguises.

There in the comfort of the grand sitting room with a view of the mountains and plains your home was hidden in with a brief glimpse of the small quidditch hoops in the distance past the gardens and fountain maze. A soft utterance from you faded your left eye to white and hers to your usual purple to green flashing eye making her inch up to look around the vast lands your home claimed and the night sky making her scales shimmer dully.

At your voice she flinched then peered up at you to see the face of the woman she owed her freedom to. **_“As soon as I can I’ll find a potion or something to heal your eyes and scars. First I think we might be able to scrub your scales up a bit. Bring back some more of your shimmer.”_**

She nodded and you gave her a brief tour of your home on the way to your tub with Regulus, as you walked you could feel her stealing glances up at the scars on your face. The porcelain tub had a warm layer of water you carefully lowered her into making her smile and chuckle walking in a circle enjoying the feel of the water. As you knelt on the cushioned stool Regulus slid out of the towel closet for you as he sat on the edge of the tub chuckling himself as he passed you the soap and a soft cloth. Carefully you helped her clean her scales leaving her a pale white when you held her on a deep emerald towel patting her dry. Freshly scrubbed she let out a deep yawn and you chuckled, **_“You can stay in my room tonight.”_**

With a peck on the forehead from Regulus she watched you grin through the half hug offered while you traded goodnights with your uncle on your path to your separate rooms. The deep purple and grey room with mahogany paneling along the lower half of the walls matching the mantle around your fireplace across from the large four poster canopied bed. Gently you left her on one of your pillows then went to your closet to change into father’s shirt and shorts again. A flick of your fingers relit the fire in the fireplace as you made your way back to settle onto the plushy bed under the covers smiling as you said, **_“Goodnight.”_**

Softly she asked making you open your sighted eye, **_“What are you called?”_**

You smiled and propped up on your elbow, **_“Forgive me, how rude. I’m Jaqiearae but most call me Jaqi. What are you called?”_**

She shifted uncomfortably curling her talons around the hem on the edge of her pillow, **_“I was taken from my nest as an egg. Those small creatures in the bank called me Beast.”_**

You shook your head and you reached over shifting the corner of the blanket higher on her back, **_“You are not a beast.”_** Wetting your lips you paused, **_“What about Opal?”_**

A hint of a grin spread on her face and she nodded, **_“Opal. I like it.”_**

You chuckled then settled down again as she did contently, **_“Goodnight Opal.”_**

**_“Goodnight Jaqi.”_ **

..

Breakfast rolled around and as you sat at the table eating the pancakes Regulus had fixed up you grinned at your father with packed cheeks earning a chuckle from him, “Morning Pumpkin.”

His hand patted on your shoulder in his path to his chair, though in his move to thank Regulus his eyes moved to the flash of white past the open window making Remus lean in behind you taking in the sight of the Opaleye giddily collapsing between small burst of flight before scrambling up to try again. Inhaling slowly Sirius moved his hand to collect his cup of coffee then glanced at Regulus who grinned at him.

Sirius, “Thank you Regulus.” He wet his lips picking up his fork while Remus sat in his chair still watching the dragon curiously, “Um, Pumpkin?” Your eyes met his and he caught sight of your white eye revealing your link to the dragon outside, “I hate to limit the explorations of our new tenant, however, Remus and I have a dinner with my supervisor tonight. So, could you convince,”

“Opal.”

He nodded, “Opal, to, nap, or something through the dinner?”

You nodded, “Sure thing.”

He glanced up at her again and to you again then chuckled starting on his breakfast unable to say anything about your thievery as he’d done his own mischief in school and your mother wasn’t much better, always plotting and planning, a stunning trait for a Ravenclaw. But it was what they bonded over, always plotting together for the next big scheme, his partner in crime and the one helping to reign in his fiery temper. And as painful as it was by the day you grew more like him while bearing her face. He would have preferred you to be more like her but he was endlessly amused that his precious little girl had such a wild streak in her fueling her path to make the world shudder.


	2. Off to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Pt 2. Let me know what you think of it as it grows. Gonna be changing it up a lot in this part. Oh and i'm going by the book in the sense that the students only wear robes over their normal clothes and not uniforms. :D

“You did what?!” The twins huddled closer to you on the dock to the lake outside the Weasley home with Charlie peering on curiously in the distance.

George, “You really did it?”

Fred, “Stole a dragon?!”

You nodded, “No creature deserves to be locked up down there away from the sun.”

George, “How can you control her?”

Fred, “Even as an Opaleye, still, dragon.”

You chuckled, “She really is just eager to explore, still scared of leaving our home.” They both grinned.

Fred, “Well, as always-,”

George, “Secret’s safe with us.”

For all he tried Charlie rarely got any alone time with you on that day or the short summer you had together as you were off with the twins and Regulus on another trip abroad to collect a rare snake for a damn near impossible antivenom and liquid emerald extracts for various potions. That trip lasted until the night before you would head out for the Hogwarts express in the morning. Though for all the eagerness to head off to school for your first year your latest trip was difficult for another reason altogether.

.

In the two months you had been away the short string bean you were was now a thing of the past as somehow scouring the rainforests of the distant edges of the world your clothes grew tighter and more uncomfortable. Thankfully for you the twins loved you and didn’t care about anything but easing the irritation of your body changing beyond your control. Once flat chested you would wonder how Molly had gotten her figure before the babies had come along, being curvy even prior to that.

Now you, according to the muggle shop aid, were just barely fitting into a C cup and your hips had widened easing you into your mother’s hourglass figure, a bit curvier than the women in your father’s side with quite dazzling figures themselves. Even in your face you had changed, it had shifted a bit slimmer fully resembling your mother’s likeness perfectly with stunning doe eyes and, to you, irritatingly puffed up lips compared to how they were a short while back leaving you to nip at your lower lip, only worsening matters, as you got used to your new self.

.

But groggily under your usual mess of curls you, in all your zombie like glory, propped yourself up then rubbed your face on your way down to breakfast. Not noticing the freezing brothers around you eyeing you in your midriff bearing tank top and flannel shorts exposing more of your thighs at your now reaching the same 5 ft 6in height as the twins from your former four foot feisty glory. Groggily you settled into your seat at the Weasley table then glanced around asking Fred, “Drool on my face?”

He shook his head with a mouthful of toast leaving you to shrug and start on your own breakfast trying not to notice Molly grinning at your new appearance as she poured you a cup of juice to set before you. Through the chimney Sirius, Remus and Regulus arrived and started chatting eagerly with Arthur as Neville rushed over and climbed up onto your lap in his usual spot, helping himself to some breakfast while sharing about a new plant he’d read about in the book you had sent to him bringing out your full smile. A sight that made Charlie miss his mouth completely and dump his juice onto his lap triggering his popping into the bathroom down the hall to dry his pants as Bill laughed loudly, snorting at his mistake.

When he returned however he groaned all but falling down seeing you on your feet to grab an orange from across George and Percy, through the throbbing in his foot and knee that collided with the couch end table he limped his way back to his chair. There his free hand gripped the chair between his legs unconsciously making his upper body flex as his brows furrowed in his failed attempt not to stare at you. Sure enough when the plates were cleared you darted up from the table to get out of the blonde’s sight, taking Neville with you back through your home door straight into your bedroom to gather up everything on your bed. Wetting your lips as Neville dressed in the other room you pulled off your tank top and shorts, flinging them through the door so they would float into your open chest beside your bed.

First you added your tall black socks reaching just over your knees before you pulled on a deep blue dress with white stars across it hanging a bit loosely. A problem you solved by adding a black vest over it and a pair of grey cotton shorts under it in case you fell or got caught in a breeze. Last you added your grey boots and left your black hair to hang around you. In a glance at your reflection on the door you added your bolero hat holding off your identity just a bit longer on your path to put away the last of what you needed into the chest you closed then raised one side of to wheel back to the Weasley home, where you giggled being folded in your father’s arms.

With a chuckle he tilted your hat back and kissed your forehead with a teary grin, “Dazzling, Pumpkin.” He paused then pointed a finger at your nose, “No boyfriends.” You giggled and rolled your eyes, “Schoolwork and quidditch only.”

Regulus beside him grinned moving to add a trio of robes to your chest, “Now, we’ve got all but Hufflepuff robes, so when you get sorted, unless Hufflepuff of course, you’ll have a family used one to fall back on if you need it.”

You grinned and hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

He kissed your forehead then whispered to you, “No matter the house we love you.” At the sight of the hint of fear in your eyes.

Remus came to claim his hug and your trunk before saying, “Off to the train now.”

Molly waved her hand, “Oh Pshh. Photo first.” With a giggle you joined the Weasleys in front of the fireplace with wide grins for those off to school.

The flash signaled you to claim your bags again while you smiled at Neville as he came closer to you holding up his croaking toad, “You can take Trevor, if you need him.”

You smiled crouching down to kiss his cheek, “You keep hold of Trevor.” The awkwardly flopping eagle owl with feathers ruffled chosen by Regulus for you stood up on your tilted trunk crying out that he was ready to go made you hug Neville tightly then say, “Uncle found me an owl so we can write one another. So you study up on those plants, let me know how its going.” That earned you an eager nod from the grinning boy.

In a turn of your head you spotted Harry darting back to the gardens with Ron with nets in hand to chase after the gnomes again covered in sloppily made bite guards making you chuckle and turn to join the men on the path out to the enchanted car, easing your owl into its cage along the way.

.

Kings Cross Station was bustling but in the mix of faces you caught sight of various distant relatives and students your age all with cats, owls and toads in cages on their luggage carts. Though with your full cart you and the twins held your matching owls and caught sight of Lucius Malfoy. Though unnoticed by you your father had dropped his disguise under his hat and flashed the blonde a grin halting him in his tracks and prompting his turn to follow after you. One at a time the Weasley brothers rushed through the wall until you felt your father’s hand on your back, “Deep breath Pumpkin.” You trotted to the wall in a steady pace matching his long legged stride then released the breath you had drawn in steadily once on the other side.

He chuckled guiding you to the train with Regulus behind you manning the cart he pushed to the luggage cart, claiming your owl’s cage as he did freeing you to fold into your father’s hug making Lucius freeze and look you over in the distance only to turn scowling at the man who bumped into him. With an equally as fierce glare Alastor Mooney barked out, “Out of the way Malfoy. Don’t want anyone to ruffle that hair of yours.” Chuckling to himself on his clicking path over to the train while his magic eye settled on you both leading him towards Sirius when you were hugged by Remus and Regulus then followed the twins onto the train for first years.

With a greeting handshake Sirius grinned at his old friend who asked playfully, “No disguise this time?”

Sirius shook his head, “I’m not missing this day for my baby girl.” Alastor chuckled and he asked, “Do keep an eye on her, won’t you? She’s got my temper.”

Alastor chuckled patting him on the back handing off his own luggage, “Don’t you worry. Albus asked me along especially for this.” Sirius nodded then locked eyes with Malfoy making Alastor chuckle and turn to head to his own car for the teachers as Sirius joined the other men to watch and wave at the train while it pulled away after a warning whistle.

..

Room by room you passed by until you found the last car with a timid looking brown haired boy with bright grey eyes peering up at you with a crooked grin anxiously watching as the twins came in and sat down across from him while you sat beside the boy. Instantly he fumbled out, “I didn’t think anyone would sit by me.”

Fred chortled, “Packed car, why’d they skip this one?”

He replied bashfully, “My dad sort of made a scene. Started crying. Mum wasn’t any better.”

George laughed making him sink then inch up again when he pointed at you, “That’s nothing. Bet you her family will be on the front page of the Prophet by nightfall, ‘Brawl on the Platform’, when her Dad and uncle meet up with her other relatives.”

Fred shook his head, “Trust us, your parents will be a footnote to the uproar her line brings up.”  
George nodded, “No worries, clean slate for your reputation.” Making the boy grin as they both offered their hands.

Both, “Fred, George Weasley.”

He nodded then replied shaking the both of them, “Cedric, Cedric Diggory.”

George, “Diggory.”

Fred, “How do we know that name?”

He glanced at you then you said as you removed your hat to set on the bench beside you, “The magical creatures division, right? I’ve seen the name on an office.”

He nodded then turned to face you with hand extended only to have his grin drop as you shook his hand and grinned, “Jaqi Black.” He nodded speechless and you giggled softly, “No worries, I imagine I’ll be getting a lot of those stares in the near future.”

He forced out a laugh then set his hands on his lap then eagerly dove into your conversation on quidditch teams stats in your beginning stages of forming a miniature quidditch pitch model with interactive models and props powered by enchanted cards for players able to be used for training and making plays off the field.

..

In the distance you spotted the castle, all lit up under the bright moonlight with only the silent creatures tugging the carriages for second years upwards to it parting your lips. An awed chuckle left you and you whispered, “Thestrals.”

Cedric turned his head eyeing the carriages scratching his neck, “Ya, that makes sense. How’d you-,” he paused catching your amused smirk then he grinned again, “Right. Sorry.”

You giggled again and joined the line of students waiting for the boats near the back hearing whispers of your name with a few students turning to scan over the hundred new faces to the school in an obvious decline in numbers marking the beginning of the war, near half the number of new students the year before. Over their heads you flashed a grin and a wave to the now wide eyed grounds keeper Hagrid smiling wider knowing you were truly safe and here at Hogwarts.

Each group of students were helped into the boats until you were offered his large hand. With a soft giggle you placed your hand in his as he stated, “Had I not known better I’d have thought you were Jewels come back to us in that dress of hers.”

Softly you replied, “Thank you.” And turned to sit by Fred as George sat by Cedric while you settled your black robe over the strips of skin visible on your legs.

.

Through the halls you were led up a back set of steps then spotted Minerva in her place atop them scanning over the group only to grin mildly at the three of you then carried out her traditional reading of welcoming you to Hogwarts and reading what you were expected to do during the sorting.

“Herman Rolf” The first name was called as you stood peering up at the teachers all looking over the group trying not to stare openly at you. _“Hufflepuff!!”_

“Linlee Adalia” was soon followed by _“Gryffindor!”_

In the lean in to hear what George was whispering you missed the first name of another boy, “- Bogdan.” Followed by, _“Ravenclaw!”_

The first of the clear choices was called, “Kevin Entwhistle” Smugly he took his seat to hear, _“Slytherin!”_

After him were, “Allen Flint, and Frank Strong.’ Who both heard the same and sat by their friend.

“Lily Moon, Jenny Rustad, Valentina Pendragon.” A nervous trio in families of oddballs sorted to various houses all grinned at following their fathers, _“Gryffindor!”_

“Bryt Watkins, Melvin Coote, Nita Berdine, Mandy Brocklehurst.” A record four in a row for, _“Ravenclaw!”_

Followed by a trio, “Teddy Weston, Dylan Vaughan, Angelina Johnson,” All hearing, _“Gryffindor!”_

“Gabriel Morgan, Rodney Sounders, Wayne Hopkins,” with, _“Hufflepuff!”_

A second record was called, “Raymond Arnold, Adam Beringer, Catraoine Sturluson, Christina Grey,” All for, _“Ravenclaw!”_

“Tess Walsh, Ebony Ravenway,” and finally, “Cedric Diggory,” your nervous friend grinned at you three then trotted up the steps only to race to their cheering table at, _“Hufflepuff!”_

“Hunter Godard, Idina Crawford, Ellie Knight,” Another trio for, _“Gryffindor!”_

Finally you stood alone as Fred and George both got called up and trotted to join Cedric upon hearing, _“Hufflepuff!”_

With your heart thundering in your chest you watched the rest of the group dwindle until you heard it, your name making the room fall deathly silent. “Jaqiearae Black.” A grin smoothed onto your face by force as you trotted up to your Godmother’s side and eased onto the stool. A wavering breath left you but as you barely felt the hat touch your curls you heard it cry out, _“Slytherin!”_

Wetting your lips you peered down at your feet as the table erupted and the Weasleys covered their mouths seeing the frightened look you were trying to mask as a tear dropped onto your lap. Forcing another grin at Minerva you used the cheers to mask your sniffle on your path to the table being ordered to settle down by Snape.

Numbly your legs eased over the bench at Percy’s side while he closed his book and set it down to fold his hand around yours on your lap trying to calm you down subtly through the next name being called. “Anthony Goldstein,” Another for your table to cheer for distracting them form Percy brushing your cheek dry and earning a nod from you proving his luck in easing your panic attack to something more manageable.

Against your urge to throw up you inhaled deeply and forced yourself to eat to withhold your emotions, at least until you began to hear the whispers you had dreaded hearing if you had been sorted here. Across the head table each professor, especially Snape clearly understood your fears and settled to trying to smooth the waters as best they could, but all knew they couldn’t do much to protect you around the clock.

…

On the path down to the lowest floors of the castle your table merged with Hufflepuff’s students freeing Fred and George to signal they would meet you by the knight statue you passed at ten just as you split into two different directions. Black, green and silver filled the common room that Percy left your side in whispering, “Just keep to yourself. They’ll lose interest.”

Wetting your lips you eyed the portraits along the wall before Hermes Flint sauntered towards you smugly saying, “Best be minding yourself not to follow the wrong sort there Cousin. Blood Traitors, the lot of them.”

Tilting your head his lips parted seeing your eyes shift from purple to green looking between them as one of the Crabbe boys said, “Not the sort worthy to hang around the Heir of Slytherin.”

A soft breath left you as you answered, “Not much left to our lines to be calling anyone traitor there, cousins.” In a move to step past them they grouped up with the older boys moving closer to you, “Get away from me.”

With narrowed eyes the Head Boy snarled out, “Now now, don’t go planning to be all on your own. Seven years is a long time. Best get some friends or it will be a rough one.”

Narrowing your eyes in return you watched his eyes as you said, “You think I’m scared of you? What harm could you possibly do? Trust me, you are nothing.”

Trying to move around them again you were grabbed and pulled back in front of him, “You’re not leaving!”

“Let go of me! I’m warning you!”

The boys laughed as Flint said, “Aww, how cute! You think you’re going to fend us off, eh? Go play nice with the Weasleys? Everyone knows they’re naught but spawn from that mad muggle lover and that mongrel bitch in heat!”

At that you felt a snap inside you and you mentally mumbled, “Anaticula.”

Out of you a burst of yellow mist exploded sending them a few feet back granting you a moments chance to dart up to find your room. Only to have your arm grabbed for one of the Crabbe boys to punch you square on your scarred cheek hard enough to split it and make your knees go weak for a moment as he shouted, “There’s no curses allowed in our common room, you little traitor!”

Scowling at the remark you were grateful he’d thrown the first punch because you planted your feet clenched your fist and fired back sending him flying over the couch behind him. A hand gripped your hair next as several more fists came down on your sides only for each one to go flying off into the far corners in bursts of yellow light from Percy shifting them all into ducks. Leaving just Flint on his knees after you head butted him to get free of his grip then punched him in the ribs winding him.

Behind you the duck changed students waddled around the couches holding their wands in their beaks quaking angrily at Percy who used an animation spell on them to keep them suspending in place unable to harm either of you. When Flint steadied his breathing your eyes locked on him as you let out a weak laugh then grinned at him, asking, “You think I’m afraid of you? You play devil when no one is there to show you just how dark the path gets.”

He scoffed and tried to spit at you only for Percy to cast a barrier around you sending him into the couch on his right making you turn to face him again, up at you he groaned, “You’re going to get it.”

You shook your head, “You have no idea who you’re idolizing.” You flashed him your scar, “You see this? After he tortured my Mom to death in front of me he killed my aunt and uncle then tried to kill me and my cousin in his crib.”

You crouched down gripping him by the collar to ease him up onto the couch, “And I have to ask you this. What are you going to do when he comes back?” Fear flashed in the boy’s eyes, “Oh yes, he is coming back. You thought he’d hide forever? So you go ahead and you keep idolizing him. Because when he does he’s going to kill every last one of his followers who gave up on him and then he’ll come recruiting. And when he does, and he asks you to go kill the next child in his crib, are you going to be a good little Death Eater and kill that baby? Because, if you’re not, then you have no right calling anyone a traitor. Cousin!”

Releasing his collar you walked away and he scoffed, “Just like your filthy mudblood loving mum!” Straightening up you turned to look at him when he grabbed your shoulder again to punch your other cheek, “You dare threaten my parents?!”

Dodging Percy’s stunning spell he grabbed you by the neck to slam you into the black marble table making you squeak as Snape burst through the doors with a fiery glare. Silently he stood watching you jab your fingers up to hit him in the eyes sending him backwards howling in pain while Percy rushed to you, knocking the younger Crabbe off him to help you up as you coughed in Snape’s approach to you. With a wave of his wand he rounded up all the students in a hovering spell to follow him, guiding you and Percy up to the Headmaster’s office.

Shakily your hand was circled by Percy’s for the long walk up to the eagle statue Snape gave the password for then grumbled to himself the entire way up between dabs at the blood from your cheek trailing down your neck with his handkerchief. At the door he knocked hearing Minerva’s voice, “We have to do something Albus!”

They fell silent and Albus stated, “Enter.”

Snape opened the door and guided you through first with Percy making their lips part before they caught sight of the students behind him as he said, “We have a bit of a situation.”

Minerva moved closer to you and she tilted your head claiming the handkerchief to clean your cut cheeks better asking, “What happened?”

Gingerly you claimed her wand out of her hand steadying your chin and tapped it to your forehead, “Better to just show you. Save time.”

Albus waved his hand bringing out his Pensieve and his wand to guide your glowing memory into it for the pair to watch what happened for themselves. When finished they both inhaled and Albus turned to the sorting hat, “It appears we are at an impasse. Miss Black, was there another choice?”

Shifting on is shelf the sorting hat furrowed his brows thinking back to your mind for a few moments before stating, "Ambitious young thing. You have mighty goals with much expected of you. If your maternal ancestor’s house will not accept you, you leave me one choice. You might belong in Hufflepuff. Where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil." Behind you Flint’s comments were muffled by another wave of Snape’s finger.

Albus grinned then turned to you clapping his hands, “There you have it. Your belongings will be moved momentarily.” You glanced up at Minerva and her relaxing exhale while he continued, “Mr Weasley, will you be requiring rehousing as well?”

Percy shook his head, “No Professor.”

He chuckled, “No, I didn’t think so. Good. You may both go. Your parents will be informed of this.”

Minerva locked her eyes with you adding, “You are not getting off unscathed. One month detention for the both of you.” You nodded and she added, “Percy ensure you make a stop to the healing wing to see to those cuts.”

He nodded, “Yes Professor.”

Tearfully you glanced between them softly saying, “Thank you.”

Albus chuckled saying, “We all have our rough patches up front. I had my own dabbles in accidental arson.”

Moving past Snape you caught his concerned gaze over you and you whispered, “Thank you.” He nodded his head and guided Flint and the Crabbe’s inside making the trio cross their arms at their smug expressions and first burst of shouts at your being free to go.

…

Down in the Hufflepuff common room Fred and George sat whispering to one another with their maps folded in their hands unable to pull them out just yet at the crowds. Through the crowd chattering about you the noise fell silent at the distant crashes making Tonks shift closer to the door saying, “We’re not allowed to start the mine fields on the first night.” Referring to the longstanding rivalry and prank war between Hufflepuff and Slytherin since they shared the same maze of halls for their dorms.

For the longest time they remained silent straining to hear anything since Snape had been heard shouting for silence guiding the students to the Headmaster’s office. Softly Cedric, who snuck by the twins asked, “You don’t think-?”

Fred and George chuckled, “Oh she didn’t. The first night!”

Tonks turned to them stating, “No doubt if she did it was for good reason with that lot.”

Half an hour the speculation carried on until the common room doors opened and they spotted a trunk with an owl cage floating through the common room towards the bedrooms. The owl made Fred and George follow it mumbling, “That’s Jaqi’s.”

Each door they passed they noticed, unlike the other houses, each bedroom had a mixture of both boys and girls until they reached the final room with their names over Cedric’s and now yours engraved into the golden plaque. The four beds along the wall set in indents holding bunk beds in carved grey marble with golden sheets and black curtains for privacy over desks with squared steps separating the student’s built in wardrobes with ample space circling the heater in the middle of the room surrounded by circular benches for common lounging areas.

Cedric eyed the twins then said, “Seems we’re roommates. You didn’t know about this house’s inclusive rooms?”

Fred and George chuckled rubbing their hands together, “This makes it all soo much easier.”

Cedric raised a brow, “Easier?” Following after them back to the common room hearing the door open again. Timidly into the Hufflepuff common room you followed Alastor after he’d found you in the Healing Wing and promised to guide you back safely. With a hidden wink your way he stated, “Now, you get some rest. Don’t mind the other students, I’ll see that they get treated just as they deserve.”

You nodded then watched as he left only to look over the students in the common room until Tonks raced to your side, “Jaqi!”

She cupped your cheeks revealing the bandages on the darkening bruises on each while the twins rushed over with Cedric eyeing your heavily bruised arms and neck asking, “What happened?!”

When Tonks released your cheeks you answered, “Met some of my cousins. It’s all sort of a blur. Mudblood lover this and blood traitor that. Tried to get past them but he wouldn’t let up on me or your family.”

Twins, “Our family?”

George, “What’s Percy look like?”

You chuckled weakly, “Few scrapes and bruises.”

Fred, “Percy jumped in the fight? Really?!”

You nodded and you added lowly, “It really, they wouldn’t let up. He tried to keep them from all jumping on me.”

Cedric grinned then stated, “Well you’re rooming with us. Bet I still have some Every Flavor Beans in my bag.” He rushed off and you couldn’t help but grin at your thoughtful new friend as the twins led you to the room to help smooth some creams Remus sent with you to help with your magnetism for bruises. With a giggle as you sat on a bench for the twins to slick the creams on you spotted the other Hufflepuffs easing into your room timidly asking the questions they had been holding up of where you had been hiding and what had really happened since the day you were imagined dead. This interrogation more of their attempt to know what you had gone through so they would know just how to help defend you from the Slytherins.

Though as you spilled more about the Riddle family they couldn’t help but smirk at the news leading to them asking for the newspaper clippings you had uncovered to copy into the Hufflepuff Press. A student run paper, much like those in the other houses, though theirs was usually the most popular with the jokes, recipes and games between the most up to date quidditch stats and rankings. Across the headline read, “Dark Lord - of Lies.”

Each page delved farther into his family tree and brought out he was a self hating half blood. The paper ended with him clearly triggering a race war on ‘Daddy Issues’ and calling each willing to follow him as uneducated and downright gullible enough to use any excuse to attack innocent people, and where the man they were blindly obeying had come from. Unable to help it, knowing you would no doubt be punished severely for this you still grinned and went to sit at your desk writing out a letter to your dad.

You explained what had happened and that you hoped he wouldn’t be too mad before signing and sealing it for your antsy owl, who had freed herself to peer over your shoulder eagerly fluttering her wings as you neared the end of it. As she flew out the small window you rejoined the twins in the common room for the rest of the stories from the seventh years of their epic prank battles lasting through to the pause hearing the Slytherin students being sent back to their common room. Chuckles followed and then nearing midnight after enjoying the treats brought in from a trip to the kitchens you joined the trio off to your room ready to try and sleep.

In the doorway however you froze seeing Opal climbing up the stairs to your bed making you freeze then turn unable to stop Cedric from seeing her. Open mouthed he watched her make it to the bed as Fred closed the door behind him and George said, “You can’t say anything!”

Cedric pointed at her asking, “Is that a dragon?”

His eyes landing only on you and you nodded as K at your side said, “Mistress, my apologies but she insisted on sleeping with you.”

You smiled at him, “It’s ok.”

Cedric grinned asking, “Where did you get a dragon?”

George, “Details, details.”

Fred, “Best you don’t know.”

Cedric, “Is anyone coming after her?”

You shook your head, “I doubt it. They stole her from her nest.”

George, “Can’t exactly pop down to the Ministry-,”

Fred, ‘Oh I’ve lost my stolen dragon.”

Both, “Help me find it?”

Cedric chuckled then said, “Well, won’t hear anything from me. Dad doesn’t deal with dragons and can’t bother conversing with the tamers when they come through.”

Both, “Perfect.” You all turned to fetch your pajamas, using the curtain around your wardrobes to change then walk up the steps to crawl over and into your beds with Opal curled around the top of your pillow behind the curtain you pulled down to your elbow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part. Let me know what you think and if you want the next part up. :D

“Just breathe.” With a giggle you peered around your dressing curtain asking George, “You trying to tell me that or yourself?”

He gave you a playful glare when he peeked out from behind his curtain smoothing his sweater on over his sides as Fred popped his head out to confirm the grey color they had chosen once again. “Bit of both.”

George smirked then he popped out of his curtain at your pained whimper in trying to lift your own silver long hanging sweater, softly he asked, “Jaqi?”

Your hand shifted the curtain allowing him inside exposing the bruises over your back and sides, “Can’t raise my arms over my head.”

When Fred slipped in beside him they righted your sweater in their hands and helped to ease it over your head allowing you to just snake your arms through. Carefully they smoothed the knit sweater over your hips and upper thighs on your skinny black jeans as you tied the string securing the dip in the cleavage to cover it fully then smiled up at the boys who chuckled choosing your golden long socks to pull over your jeans for under your grey boots. The pair of them smirked ruffling your hair in their path back to their curtains to grab their golden socks and worn boots similar but shorter than yours.

Across from you Cedric came out proudly in a baggy yellow sweater clearly belonging to his father over his equally as baggy jeans and new black boots. With a giggle to yourself you pulled your hair back into a tall ponytail leaving your bangs across your face while you shouldered your satchels filled with your books and supplies you slung your robes over then joined the sea of hungry students. Among those being the scattered fifth years and higher with later starting classes still in their pajamas yawning and using their younger classmates for moments of support.

Down in the dim halls you peered around until you spotted the first of the irritated Slytherin students coated in bright pink glitter instantly making your lips curl into your mouth trying to keep from giggling as more and more appeared. Until Percy, with an equally as painful looking bruise on his cheek, spotted you and wove through the Hufflepuffs with a gentle dusting of glitter falling off his shoulders.

With a smirk he leaned in asking in latin, “Your ribs hurt as much as mine?”

You nodded and smirked back, “You, um, stole something from our bags?”

He chuckled, “You have your revenge, I have mine. I sneak a few things here and there and they believe the Hufflepuffs are getting an early start on the war.”

Shaking your head you glanced down reaching into your bag to pass him a pink toffee making him smirk and leave your side when you entered the crowded main hall to meet up with another of his friends popping the toffee in his mouth making the glitter instantly turn to bright pink birds and fly off to the rafters above. Fred chuckled saying, “Never thought I’d see Percy with a bruise.”

George grinned, “Never been prouder.” Making you roll your eyes as they chuckled around you. Through the entrance of the Great Hall you passed and instantly felt eyes on you as Charlie shouted out, “Jaqi!”

He hopped over the banister and wove through the crowd of angry Slytherins to your side gently cupping your chin with Bill stumbling after him, both inspecting your cheeks and neck, asking what happened as the other students filed around you towards the food. Weakly you chuckled moving their hands from your chin and answered, “Got into an argument with a few of my cousins. Got kicked out of Slytherin.”

Aside from their concern they both grinned as Bill asked, “You, you got kicked out?”

Charlie chuckled, “You’re a Puff now?”

You nodded and Bill glanced around, “What happened to Perce?”

George, “He’s got some bruises too.”

Fred nodded as their brows inched up and Charlie purred looking you over in your walk to breakfast, “Way to go Perce.”

The pair followed after you and their brothers peering at the boy inching closer to your side chatting away about how excited he was to sit for your first class. “So, History of Magic, then a free period since Slytherin and Gryffindor’s slot is today, meaning tomorrow we have our first Herbology class. Then double D.A, then Transfiguration, Then another free period with Flying tomorrow, lunch and then we’re free till Potions at five with Charms at 6 then supper and then it’s our curfew for the common rooms, at least until Wednesday for Astronomy at midnight.”

Charlie leaned over, “Excited a bit?”

Cedric nodded, “I can’t wait to see what our first lessons will be!”

Bill chuckled then patted your back gently saying, “Then stick close to the triplets here, they love study groups.”

Cedric nodded, “Kind of hard not to, we’re roommates.”

Charlie froze looking him over until Bill tugged him to the table mumbling, “Remember, Tonks told us bout her male roommates first year?” He leaned in closer adding, “Don’t go killing the first year.”

Charlie sighed then moved to their table, making sure to sit right behind you after passing you his schedule remembering you’d always loved to see what he had planned.

Lowly you read, “Charms, Magical Creatures, Double Potions, two free, lunch, another free, Transfigurations, double D.A, two free, supper, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, curfew till Astronomy with us. Hmm.” You turned passing it back to him, “Bit light, huh?”

He smirked back at you, “I’m also in quidditch and on the paper, plus choir, thanks to Mum with extra assignments with Professor Kettleburn so I can be his aid.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Had he not lost his thumb last year I doubt he’d have let you help at all.”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “I will have you know he could give me a glowing recommendation for my dragon training.”

Bill chuckled, “Oh yes, the big plan. Run off to live with dragons.” He leaned in again, “When there’s already one at home.”

Charlie nudged him back then passed you his schedule with a couple more courses but none too challenging. “Least I’m not going to coast in my final year.”

Bill, “Mum said I had to attend, didn’t say I had to pass my notes. Besides, I already have that offer for that spot on the treasure crew.” He chuckled taking his schedule back before you all peered up at the calling owls followed after a familiar eager owl sank eagerly to pass off the red howler in its talons. Softly you mumbled, “Oh shit.” Making Bill and Charlie turn on the bench in time to reach out catching you as the owl crashed into your chest nearly knocking you off the bench.

Carefully you got the howler from its grip making the Weasleys group around you grinning to hear what the letter said while you raised a shield around you feeling all the eyes of the room shifting to you at the seal breaking making it morph into a floating red mouth.

Clearly Sirius’ voice rang out, “First off, Well done on that hook and eye jab! Just how I showed you!”

Remus cut in, “You’re not supposed to be encouraging her.”

Regulus chuckled, “Oh like you two didn’t do worse.”

Steadily your hair and eyes crept to a bright yellow making people whisper about your morphing making Tonk’s head tilt looking you over as your knuckles curled over your lips when Sirius added, “Anyways, you should have seen the look on that little slug’s face! And his father! Well done Pumpkin! And do give Percy a congratulatory pat on the back for me, hope he digs it in through the year.”

Regulus, “Oh, we should warn you Flint and the Crabbes got expelled, so, well that’s half their quidditch team right there.”

Remus, “Honestly-!”

Sirius, “Oh pssh, I’m so excited, I saw some stuffies out in Hortil’s on Diagon Alley couple days back, guess who is getting a Badger stuffy! Ah, finally a Hufflepuff to complete the set!”

You couldn’t help but smirk as Regulus mumbled, “Isn’t Tonks a Puff?”

Sirius, “Is she? Well if she is tell her to write home to her Mum, we might see if they want to join us for the Holidays. Either way, ask her. I’m so excited, I do hope you’re not in any pain, if you can try to pop home tonight so I can give you the stuffie and a hug and we can all trade stories on it all. Love you Pumpkin.”

Regulus, “Enjoy class Love.”

Remus, “And don’t forget your scarf.” The brothers chuckled as the letter tore itself up leaving the Weasleys to chuckle and hug you as you rubbed your forehead dropping the shield and stroked your owls head on your lap until it hopped off your lap onto the ground to fly out of the hall freeing you to eat. Turning your eyes you caught Tonk’s brow rising making you flash a grin at her when your hair and eyes shifted back to normal to say, “Dad wanted me to ask you to see if you and your parents wanted to come along for the holidays.”

She nodded saying, “I’ll let them know”, and then narrowed her eyes at you quizzically when you turned to chat with Cedric again raising your hand to your glass goblet after a glance at the drink options.

Seeing as the orange juice was far out of your reach you smoothed your finger around the rim of the glass making the liquid in the pitcher in front of Tonks swirl parting her lips in her glance between that and the swirl of juice coming as if from out the space under your palm. Lowering your finger to slide along the inside of the glass you circled it then broke the spell when the cool liquid reached your finger. With a pop from your lips you claimed the drops off your finger then lowered your hand to claim a sip of the juice as your other hand made a stack of pancakes float to your plate beside the eggs George set on it beside the bacon Fred had added before serving themselves.

A tangle of arms had you all coating your toast with various spreads making girls from all of the tables choosing smaller servings glare jealously as Charlie turned around, “Oi,” you turned then spotted the mini cinnamon roll he offered to you making you let out a gasp.

George, “Why don’t we have those?”

Tonks called out, “We get crescent rolls.”

Fred huffed watching as Charlie grinned seeing you pop the roll in your mouth then suck the icing off your fingers in your turn after a muffled thanks while Bill floated another four over for his brothers then said, “Percy’s got Jelly filled donuts if you want those. But you gotta trade your oranges.” He said while chucking an orange at Percy that he caught blindly while reading through his sending back a pair of jelly filled donuts. “And Lila, over in Ravenclaw adores scones and will trade for pigs in a blanket.” He said as Oliver Wood floated his own trade with the giggling blonde blushing at having a moment of his attention.

With a giggle you turned back to your food to start dissecting your plate enjoying that even with competition between houses you at least called truces over food. And the more you giggled and chatted with your new housemates the more the teachers relaxed at the vast change in you from the night before.

… _History of Magic_ …

Around you the crowd split into different directions with you between your friends, all pulling on your black robes reaching to your knees. At the door of your first class you spotted Professor Binns, the ghostly stoic figure dubbed as terribly dull and near impossible to learn from for most students hoping for an easy class. His eyes scanning over yet another round of new faces until his eyes landed on you forming a long since exposed smile as he coolly spoke, “Jewelia Evans. It has been such a long time.”

He watched your smile grow as you giggled then said, “I’m actually her daughter, Jaqi.”

He nodded and chuckled himself, “All the same, so lovely to have a familiar face.”

You nodded and joined the twins inside taking advantage of the long tables to sit with Cedric in the second row near the end with a good view of the board, setting your notebooks out as you uncapped your undrying pen Remus had gifted you for a school celebration. As per his suggestion you set out a legal pad with an enchanted quill to copy down word for word what Professor Binns would say, to be sorted properly into columns on the notebook by hand, a trick learned from your mother via Remus.

By classes end you and the twins had been the only one to answer the questions he asked sparking stunned expressions on his assistant’s face as well as your dozing and lost classmates while Cedric had focused entirely on learning your sorting system for the notes for himself peering over your left arm biting his lip in his focus.

..

With your free class you joined the guys to the third floor where your head tilted looking at the blank wall outside the Room of Requirement making the twins pause and ask, “What?”

“There’s something in there.”

Cedric eyed the wall, “In where?”

Fred grinned as George stated, “It’s a magic school Cedric. Magic doors are a given.”

Fred nodded as you said, “It would have to be a place to hide something.” After consulting your map on the secrets to the door, you and the twins guided Cedric in pacing as you thought of a place to hide something making him freeze and gawk up at the door that appeared.

The cramped and crowded room grew around you as you led the way until an odd mannequin’s head held a bird and sapphire coated tiara. “Huh.”

George pointed at it, “Isn’t that-,”

Fred nodded, “Looks like.”

You raised your hand counting on your fingers, “Slytherin’s locket, his ring, Ravenclaw’s diadem.”

Cedric scratched his head, “I’m a bit confused…”

You glanced over at him forcing a smile, “It’s sort of a scavenger hunt with my uncle. Finding lost historical items.”

He nodded watching as George zapped it back to your house to join the others while Fred clapped his hands saying, “Now that we’ve found that. Off to studying.”

The room rippled and morphed into a room with tables coated in snacks, tea and comfy cushions around a large wooden block. On the cushions you set out your notes and shared the tricks secrets with Cedric and helped him fill out his own notebook and grin seeing how simple it was aiding his hope that he would pass the class.

A chirp from your bag made you pull out a pocket watch making you stand along with the others, “Ooh, can’t be late.”

.

Defense Against the Dark Arts came next with Alastor before Minerva in Transfiguration leading to another free period. At the end of her class however you were called up front making you smile up at her while she asked, “Are you in pain?” Her eyes lingering on the fading bruise still lingering around your neck.

You shrugged, “Little bit. Nothing too terrible.”

She nodded then stated, “Well, your detention has been lowered to something, troublesome for you to bear. Seeing as most of the Slytherin house were given detention as well. Percy is forced to help Mr Wood in prepping the quidditch equipment for the season, and you, are aiding Professor Flitwick in his Frog Choir.” Your lips parted, “I know you do not like singing in public, however, over scrubbing the treasure room this would be far more punishing for your resorting to violence.” You nodded again, “I believe Charlie could show you to the practice hall at ten.”

When the students started to file in for another class you headed out to your common room. Though along the way Cedric got distracted and joined another group of Hufflepuffs calling out to him as your head turned guiding you towards an empty hall to double check if what you imagined you had heard was true. Behind you the twins followed as you heard a hissing through the walls, _“Drip, drip, drop, drop, wet and cold far from the top_.”

Furrowing your brows you turned and opened the door on your right only to spot Professor Vector writing an Arithmacy formula on the board making you smile and say, “Apologies, wrong turn.”

She nodded and said, “Not a problem.” You backed out the door and closed it again and turned your head following the hall until it turned again straining to hear that voice again.

George, “Not, um, not that I don’t love exploring-,”

Fred, “But, what are we chasing?”

George, “You are chasing something?”

You paused and fumbled through your bag guiding the guys into an empty store room unfolding one of the maps you had been given, “I heard, it sounded like a snake.”

They both grinned and joined you in whispering, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Rapidly the map unfolded and you saw the room you were in and you retraced the hall seeing a nameless banner passing through the walls until it vanished all together. “Hmm.”

George, “Ghost snake?”

Fred, “What did it say?”

“Drip, drip, drop, drop, wet and cold far from the top.”

George, “Sounds like, a song?”

Fred, “Far from the top. So, dungeons?”

You nodded and then mumbled, “Maybe my ancestor might know what it is.”

Both, “No one gets him to talk.”

You smirked and scanned over the map for his portrait mumbling, “Maybe they never tried Parseltongue.”

They both grinned as you folded the map leading the way, “Wicked.”

.

Five floors up you halted in a confusing maze of turns before another ghost, Sir Nicholas, crossed your path, quizzically he looked the twins over then smiled at you, “Jewelia,” his smile dipped, “Not, Evans, no, her daughter,”

“Jaqi.”

He nodded, “Yes.” He glanced around then asked, “Why are you up here? No one comes up here, not to this tower.” His eyes shifted to the hall on the far end giving you a hint as to where the portrait was.

“I had a question for Salazaar Slytherin.”

He nodded, “Ah.”

Fred and George blurted out, “Wanted to ask if there’s such a thing as ghost snakes.”

Sir Nicholas raised a brow while Fred said, “Bill said no.”

George, “Charlie didn’t really care.”

Both, “But we’ve five knuts on it.”

The ghost nodded and he stated, “I am not certain how helpful he will be. Not since he turned his chair round. But, you are welcome to try.” He gestured his arm towards another hall making you wonder what he was so concerned about you finding in that other hall. “Two rights and he’ll be the only one on the end.”

You three nodded and thanked him, glancing back confirming he had floated off out of sight leaving you to follow his directions until you found a wing backed chair in a portrait with a book and a propped up foot visible. The twins nudged your arms gently and you wet your lips saying in Parseltongue, _“Great Grandfather?”_

Promptly the book closed and the foot retreated as he hissed back, _“If you are the spawn of that infernal half-,”_ His words died as he stood on his feet facing you completely with lips parted on the tall bald man with a long silver beard over his long robe, _“What is your name child?”_

“Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black.”

He nodded and grinned proudly, _“Ahh, the Black Line. One of my far nobler descendents.”_ His hand motioned to the side and the portrait swung open, _“I trust you will treat her fairer than that disgusting Half Blood who deemed himself worthy of her.”_

Softly you asked, _“Her?”_

He smiled wider, _“My Basilisk.”_

Holding back your shock you forced a smile then led the twins through the door and down a set of stairs while the portrait closed behind you. Nearing the middle Fred asked, “Is this-?”

You nodded, “The Chamber of Secrets.”

Together you all mumbled, “Wicked.”

George, “So, did he know what you heard was?”

“I didn’t ask. But, he did tell me what’s down here.” They glanced at you, “A Basilisk.”

Both, “Hmm.”

Slowly you led them through the slime coated halls now being scrubbed with a wave of your wand you drew from the sheath clipped onto the strap on your bag. After that were a series of dingy but ornately designed offices lit by magically sparked roaring fireplaces and lanterns along the walls making the twins saying, “Perfect.”

You giggled saying as you inspected the supplies on the tables and shelves, “Well, not all of this is spoiled. And this makes a nice workshop.”

Turning around you eyed the journals, all dated, with a wiggle of your fingers the oldest rested on your palms and flipped open revealing Slytherin’s inner most thoughts until the final entry on the creature he had left. With a sigh you set it back and grabbed the next nameless book you opened revealing the process of creating a basilisk and the way he moved her here, carrying her in a sack.

George said peeking over your shoulder, “Can’t exactly put her in a sack.”

Fred, “She’s got to be huge by now.”

The book only had ten pages of information making you close it and sigh again. In the silence George said, “Wasn’t there that free will spell in your book?”

You caught his eye, “For those trapped in an endless curse!” Clapping your hands you held them together then held your palms out summoning your draconic book that flipped straight to the page you needed, “Simple enough.”

Eagerly you left the book floating to inspect the ingredients in the room you added to the old cauldron left out on the counter. You it mixed together following the recipe diligently before funneling it into a vial you capped and pocketed, leaving your bags on the couch in front of the roaring fire you passed through the door into the hall towards the hissing song echoing in the tunnels.

A large circular door with snakes on it halted you until you spoke some random words and the door opened freeing the echoes. Wetting your lips you climbed through the door leading the twins onto the straight walkway towards Salazaar’s head closing your eyes as you whispered, _“Please come out.”_

The song fell silent before the voice called back, _“Go away! Death awaits you here!”_

_“I am the heir of Salazaar-,”_

_“I have heard those words before! I refused and that boy cursed me! Leave or perish! I will not kill again unless forced to!”_

_“I am not leaving! These are my Chambers now!”_

The sliding of the stone mouth opening made the twins huddle closer to you in your blind fear hearing the water shifting and scales scraping across the marble floors for her to coil and rise up in front of you with a challenging hiss, _“I will not do your bidding!”_ Lowering her head her lip curled up in an angry snarl.

 _“And I would not ask you to harm anyone, ever.”_ Her head tilted as you brushed your bangs from your face revealing your scar making her glance at the reflection of the similar scar on the side of her head from the curse making her kill the last time, _“I give you my word I will not hurt you. In fact, I have something that will assure none can use you as a weapon again.”_

_“There is no such trinket.”_

_“Not a trinket.”_ You slowly revealed the vial in your pocket and raised it up, _“Old magic.”_

_“Why should I trust you?”_

You shrugged, _“I am certain my relatives have given you no reason to trust people. But from one weapon to another, I offer a peace between us. I give you the ability to control your power and perhaps I could take a few measurements, a sample of your venom perhaps. You are the only of your kind to be discovered past hatching. There is so much we could learn from one another.”_

After a painfully long pause she said, _“I will try your magic.”_

Nodding you wet your lips and uncorked the vial, _“Just open your mouth and drink this please.”_ Holding out your hand you felt her lip under your hand signaling you to pour the vial out in her mouth and pull your arm back corking the vial you pocketed.

Anxiously you waited through her few moments of shivering before she caught her reflection, _“My eyes have changed color.”_

Wetting your lips you cracked one of your eyes, _“I’m opening my eyes now.”_ Slowly you peered up at the stunned snake staring at you with a terrified gaze, “You are stunning.”

Her head tilted and the boys peeked then instantly their mouths fell open to say, “Brilliant!”

Lowering her head she eyed you closer as the memory from your contact with her lip swirled in your mind then she darted away making you call out, _“I’ll be back tomorrow. I hope we can be friends.”_

Both grinned rubbing your back, “Baby steps.”

You nodded and joined them saying, “I want brownies.”

Fred, “Well, we can try again tomorrow.”

“First, well, we have to stop in at Minerva’s later. I saw something.”

They helped you up through the round door to head back to fetch your bags as they asked, “What?”

“I know who opened the Chamber last. It was Riddle. He killed Moaning Myrtle.”

Both, “Was he the one who scarred her?”

You nodded, “She wouldn’t follow his order so he cursed her.”

Both nodded and you hurried up and out another set of stairs until you found yourselves climbing out of Myrtle’s bathroom. Softly you mumbled, “Wicked.” Then raced off through the halls until you slid to a stop in the Transfiguration classroom drawing Minerva’s eyes to you when you shut the doors behind you and rushed to her desk where she stood.

Minerva, “Have you been receiving any more trouble, Jaqi?”

You shook your head, “No.” Drawing out your wand you sealed the memory from the basilisk into the vial in your pocket you handed over, “We found the Chamber of Secrets.”

Her lips parted and her hand recoiled from the vial, “You-,”

“It’s a basilisk. Tom Riddle cursed her to kill Myrtle.”

Looking at the vial she folded her hand around it and she locked her eyes with yours, “How did you get this? You should be dead.”

“We found a potion, a free will potion for unbreakable curses. She still can kill with a glance, but only if she wishes to. She’s so scared after what he did. We have to keep her safe.”

Her mouth opened then closed it in shock before she stammered out, “I, did not assume a basilisk would require protection.”

George, “She’s bloody brilliant!”

Fred, “She’s been around for ages!”

Both, “And she’s huge!”

She wet her lips then shifted the vial in her palm, “If this is from a basilisk..”

“I muddled the memory a bit, blurring her eyes.” Minerva nodded and gave you a soft grin, “You head off to lunch, I’ll bring this to Albus myself. And Jaqi, I will be needing to see the chamber for myself, Albus as well possibly.”

You nodded, “Of course. I bet Mooney will be all over it too.” She chuckled then glanced down at the vial she clasped her hand around and hurried to catch up with Albus.


	4. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuz we all need another reason to hate Fudge. Here is the first step in the shift in the Malfoy's allegiance. :D Plz let me know what you think :D

Off to lunch you went ready to eat finally. Halfway you grinned at a familiar arm looping around your shoulders under your ponytail. A tilt of your head brought Charlie into view as he purred, “Off visiting Mum?”

“I will tell you about that later. Oh, apparently my detention got switched to Choir practice.” Charlie snorted and your pinched his side making him squirm away chuckling as you eased out of his hold only for him to hurry up and wrap his arm around you again, “Not funny.”

“You have an incredible voice.”

“And terrible stage fright.”

Bill joined him swinging his arm around your lower back, “Ah don’t tease Jaqi. I’m sure we can think of something to get you out of it.”

Back at the long tables you sat and grinned as Cedric joined your side eagerly sharing about the people he’d met and the few portraits he’d found quite amusing. A bell in the distance chimed and four news bags appeared in the end of the hall with copies of all the student written papers soaring out to each of the students and papers. Each no more than ten pages, some with more animated doodles than others, all stirring quite a commotion until the Hufflepuff paper settled into everyone’s hands _‘Dark Lord – of Lies’_ with the line under it reading, _‘An in depth dive into the history of the man declaring war on his long standing Daddy Issues’_.

Unable to help it each student read it while Alastor chuckled still at the byline through Dumbledore peering on at you quizzically wondering how you had uncovered so much of his life on your own. At the end of the table Snape poured through the page ready to light on fire thinking you were just like your father, spreading false headlines without the facts, and yet he sat back reading then looked over at you giggling about the page of supposedly impossible Riddles in the Ravenclaw paper. Completely ignoring the Slytherin paper with the front two pages about your being behind their quidditch team being destroyed. Across from you however a Slytherin student you knew from Regulus to be the son of a jailed Death Eater who shouted, “You shouldn’t be talking about You-Know-Who’s past! Never know who you might anger!”

You let out a giggle as Charlie fired back, “Who would be angry? Him or the hundreds who followed believing he’s a pure blood?” Silently the student sat down looking over the facts again before folding it into their pack with a worried expression on his face.

Lunch was done and you were beside Cedric with the twins behind you on the way to which you crossed paths with another Slytherin Death Eater heir who crossed his arms shouting, “What hex did you use on my wand?!”

You shook your head saying, “I didn’t use a hex and it wasn’t on your wand.”

He raised a brow then followed after you angrily, “You will tell me what curse you used!”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t think I will. Look it up.”

He stepped in your way glaring at you, “Tell me how to reverse it! Now!”

You nodded and smirked at him, “Why don’t you try quaking like a duck first.”

Walking around him until he shouted, “Professor Snape!!”

The stunned Professor turned and walked over towards you, uncertain of what was happening now, halted a couple feet away and asked, “Another disagreement? Might I remind you you are both on a month’s detention.”

The boy pointed at you, “She cursed me and won’t tell me how to reverse it!”

Albus neared Snape joining in the group, the latter asking, “And just what are the effects of this curse?”

The boy blushed, “I’d rather not say.”

In a glance at you he caught your grin answering, “Each spell he uses summons a duck. I told him to look it up.”

Boy, “Then you said to quack like a duck!”

Snape glanced at you again with a hint of amusement in his gaze, “That is all?”

You nodded and Albus chuckled saying, “Perhaps, my lad, you should take this as a learning experience. From what I understand you expressed a wish to work in the cursed objects division in the ministry, we have a full library, make use of it and practice for your goal.”

Boy, “Professor?” He glanced between the pair who nodded and turned away.

You grinned at the boy on your way back down the hall catching Snape’s stolen glance your way noting the elements of you reminding him of your mother and aunt Lily.

.

Potions rolled around and from your taking your seat in the cauldron coated tables beside Cedric you caught the uncertain glance from Professor Snape sent your way once again in his struggle with just who you would most take after between your parents. After his opening speech he gave a wave of his hand to the page number on the board for a challenging potion for first years, especially with the key ingredient he set out on the desks he hoped to test both your knowledge and a secret skill you would have inherited.

Pacing through the aisle he kept watch over each of you and the Ravenclaws you shared class with until a smirk eased onto his lips when he noticed you were nearing the portion of the recipe he knew to be most testing. But with ease you, Cedric and the Twins found a secret step he remembered sharing with Regulus his first year just before you raised the secret ingredient then paused. The curiously weak orange colored snake venom had the Twins glancing at you with their own orange vial as your hand shot up making Cedric glance between you and the Professor curiously.

At the end of your table Snape asked, “Miss Black?”

Your arm lowered, “Professor, our Hammerhead Conundrum Viper Venom is rather weak, would you happen to have any fresher?”

His hand motioned to the cage along the wall sitting from floor to ceiling with a knotted leaf coated tree growing in an odd spiral with overlapping layered branches above. “You may collect more if you so wish, empty vials are in the cupboard beside it.”

You nodded and stood while Cedric’s lips pursed curiously as the classroom fell still and silent watching you walk to the cupboard to collect two vials before unhooking the door on the assumed empty cage. In a duck you passed through it peering up at the tree with leaves now trembling making you whisper, _“Hello there beautiful.”_

The leaves stilled except for three, the rectangular head on the now visible pale brown snake came into view with raised barbed fins over its head resembling the leaves on the tree making the students able to gasp at the snake three times your size eyeing you curiously. _“You can speak!”_ It looked you up and down again, _“And how might I help you?”_ In a stolen glance up at Snape the twins grinned seeing his smirk while the students whispered about your inherited ability.

 _“I am sorry to wake you so early, though might I have some of your venom, please?”_ He nodded and released enough venom for both vials then inched back to his former place disappearing from sight into the leaves after your soft thanks while you crouched and climbed out locking the door behind you. Looking back at the other students you noticed their venoms all being a far more acceptable yellow shade leaving you to understand it had been a test as you mumbled, “Ooh, big shocker, Heir of Slytherin can talk to snakes.”

A few of the Ravenclaw students chortled while another asked, “Can you understand why this one is hissing?”

You looked at her saying, “It’s your perfume, it has the female estrus in it. He’s trying to impress you with his dance.” Making her blush and the girls around her giggle reminding the quarter Veela of her lineage and struggle in keeping boys from focusing on her so much.

Softly she mumbled to herself, “Thanks, Mum…Subtle scent my foot.”

Back at your table you handed the twins the new vial and grinned at Snape who remarked, “Now I see how Regulus has been so successful with his Antivenoms all these years.” Stealing another look over you he turned back to his pacing while you helped Cedric through the proper color charts of Viper Venoms, carrying on as you did until you had the final bottled vials you turned in fully labeled into the slotted holders on the table along the wall. Lingering behind you waited till the room cleared before you met Snape at the door with a timid smile. “Miss Black?”

Inhaling softly you said, “I wanted to thank you again, for last night.” He readied to speak only to fall silent as you added, “I know you and my dad didn’t get along, to put it extremely lightly, and you and mum and aunt Lily had a falling out. But still, thank you. I know all the teachers and some of the ghosts are in a tug of war on who I’ll be most like, but it, I do have my dad’s temper, mum’s stubbornness doesn’t help, but it’s nice to know her best friend here to help me out.”

His lips parted to say, “Lily was her best friend.”

You shook your head giggling weakly, “Lily was her sister, you were her best friend. Could have been more, but it had to be quite hard to pass Lily in looks and personality.” A look of shock and a hint of regret flashed over his face as you added, “Either way I suppose it all worked out, gave dad the time to slowly prove himself. I know it might be a charred bridge but sometime might I ask you questions about her? I can’t exactly go and ask Petunia, she doesn’t really know I’m alive yet.” In a glance at the trio in the hall tapping their watches you smiled at him, “Either way, I’ll let you think about it. See you at dinner Professor.”

.

In stunned silence he turned to head back to his desk through the next class pouring in as his mind sent him reeling back through the years where Jewelia’s constant attentions for him while his were constantly being spurned by Lily to feud with James. All as Sirius would be easing up to Jewelia’s side, the reasoning behind the joined battle against him now more clear, at least for the reasoning behind it, all for the affections of the sisters with him uttering an unthinkable slur causing him to lose both. At least for a little while, the few months left of their last year were spent corresponding with Jewelia in the end of her pregnancy from the Potters after her fear the Evans wouldn’t allow her to stay in their home knowing she was pregnant and unmarried.

The first letter stunned him for the first ten minutes he stared at it in breakfast until he remembered her habit of always finding him in thunder storms when they were little, just as he would always bump into her after he would hide form his drunk father in his rages. They could always calm one another while he never wished to show his fear to Lily. Then they graduated and he got another unexpected invite, to her wedding, a small affair in the Muggle courthouse with Lily and James who had married the month prior out in a trip to Paris with the Potter clan.

He was hesitant but was surprised to say the least at Sirius’ heartfelt apology and Jewelia’s final question if he gave his blessing, a glance at you in Peter’s arms cooing in tapping the pendant around his neck urged his approval. He had lost Lily and clearly he hoped to give you your chance at a Happy Ever After, hoping Sirius was only cruel to him and would never harm her or you. That was his only concern, the safety of the sister to the woman he loved and the child they had brought into this troubled world. The affair also gave him a chance to reconnect with Regulus, who shared his own uncertainty for what lay ahead in the darkening world. They traded assumptions, that turned out to be oh so terribly wrong.

Both sisters dead alongside James, their children simply gone with Peter assumed dead and Sirius behind bars leaving Severus among the many shouting for his release knowing in the few years of rekindling his friendship with Jewelia that he would never betray them. His main pain being his kind friend, one of the sweetest people alive had such a terrible and cruel end compared to the others. On top of your uncertain end his nights for years after, even still to the day you had been stated alive were terrifying to say the least forcing him to be near dependant on dreamless draughts so his body and mind could rest. He could tolerate the lime scented rashes constant use brought on, as long as he didn’t see the face of the women he ached to have another fleeting moment with just once more.

.

Charms went easily, not counting the constant mix up of your name with your mother’s from the excited Professor Flitwick. But after a simple lesson on levitation along with the items and spells connected to it you eased through a few of the simple ones leaving the others for the next day.

Shifting into Dinner where you enjoyed your fill hoping you wouldn’t see it again soon, after which you were led by Charlie to your first choir practice. In the domed hall you eyed the line of Choir frogs all peering at you curiously as the new face in the bunch. Professor Flintwick grinned widely saying, “Miss Black, trust me when I say we are all excited to have you here. Your mother had quite the voice.”

With a weak chuckle you said, “I may have the voice, but the courage to perform for strangers is short lived for me.”

He chuckled patting your arm, “That’s alright dear. Just harmonizing for now, no solos yet. We might just draw you out as your mother had to be.” He grinned wider as if sharing a secret, “She was not fond of performing either at first. Caught her in one of her study breaks singing to herself, took months to get her to join.”

Near the end of your practice you eyed the paper bird sitting on the table patiently until you were set to leave freeing it to fly over to you and unwrap itself. Across the page a neatly scrawled request to head back to the Headmaster’s office.

.

Curiously you followed the halls after sharing with Charlie on where you were going alone. Along the way you could hear the distant slithering in the deep walls and her soft song starting a new verse, stealing a glimpse at your map to double check a turn you spotted the twins sneaking into Filches office while he was on his rounds, another name not far before you urged you into pocketing the map again. Halfway into your easing it into your pocket however you came across Alastor in his own sleepless rounds with a grin your way, “Jaqi, I see you’ve been summoned back again.”

You nodded and you asked folding your sweater down over your thighs, “You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

He shook his head, “No, though I do know Hagrid was summoned as well. Perhaps we have some snakes on the grounds troubling him.”

“Perhaps.”

In a glance at you he smirked and shifted closer to whisper, “If I may, I happened to be passing to my class earlier and managed to catch the conversation you had concerning a certain rare beastie.” You glanced up at him curiously as he chuckled again, “Might I say, well done. Your mum always had a gift for finding hidden things and doorways and such.  Figures you’d be the one to find it. How is it? The beastie?”

“She’s scared.” His steps paused and you paused too, “She’s been alone unable to look at anyone or thing for centuries without killing them. It’ll take some time to ease her into it. You won’t tell, will you? I can’t even think about what the Ministry would say.”

“They would demand her head.”

“She’s been around since the school’s founders taught here, it’d be a waste of such a magnificent creature to kill her out of fear.” He shifted closer as you did to hear you whisper, “She only killed Myrtle because Riddle used the Imperious Curse on her.”

His lips parted, “You’re certain?”

You nodded, “I gave Minerva the memory I got from her of him cursing her earlier.”

He nodded, “No doubt that is why Hagrid was summoned then.”

He tried to move only to freeze as you asked, “What do you mean?”

He furrowed his brow for a moment then answered, “Was Riddle pointed the finger at Hagrid and his pet Acromantula for the death.”

Your brows furrowed and you shook your head, “His spider would have to be massive for it to do that, it takes fifty years before their venom is potent enough to kill a human.”

Alastor’s lips parted then closed in shock, “You’re certain of this?”

You nodded, “If you read Whistley’s ‘Potions, A Marvel and Dread’ it goes into detail on their venoms and its uses, they vary by breed and age, no two venoms are alike and if you use the wrong one it can be deadly, but the youngest of their breed’s venom can be used for successful prenatal potions and hair tonics. Worst it would do is give someone an upset stomach if taken directly.”

His head tilted and he said, “Hmm.” Nodding his head to the side he guided you to the golden eagle saying, “Harpsichord.”

The stairwell appeared and instead of abandoning you he stayed with you up to the office in the top of the tower. Again you walked to the desk Albus was once again behind, catching Hagrid’s curious and anxious glance back at you while Minerva eased into the chair beside Albus’ desk smiling at you saying, “Alastor, I did not know you were joining us.”

He chuckled saying, “Jaqi and I had an interesting conversation on the way up you might be interested to hear yourselves once you are through.”

Albus nodded and you sat beside Hagrid and Alastor summoned a chair of his own to sit on your free side while the Headmaster began, “Hagrid, I know you must be curious why I called you here.”

“If this is about the slugs I’ve got a remedy brewing back in my hut as we speak.”

Albus shook his head with a weak grin, “No. Though that is good to hear. Hagrid, I have just received news from the Ministry concerning your conviction-.”

Hagrid scooted closer, “Professor, if you please, not in front of the little ‘un.”

Albus grinned wider, “Jaqi here is the reason I am holding this letter. She uncovered a memory exonerating you completely,” Hagrid gasped then glanced at you seeing you nod with a gentle pat on his elbow making him tear up and sniffle trying to hold the tears at bay. “Apparently she has discovered we have a Basilisk on the grounds.”

Hagrid, and Alastor, feigning his shock, both looked at you, “Basilisk?!”

Albus, “And she was able to learn that Tom Riddle used the Imperious Curse on her to attack young Myrtle. And of course the Ministry was quick to overturn your conviction and issue you the right to claim a new wand, if you so choose. Also, on top of your duties here we have a few teachers willing to tutor you to complete your diploma.”

Minerva, “Myself included. Though I know if you so wished in the free periods they have Jaqi and the twins no doubt could assist as well. You were in your sixth year, however they are quite advanced in their own studies.”

Hagrid nodded and Alastor nudged your side, “Tell them about the Acromantula venom.”

Hagrid asked, “You know about their venom?” You nodded and repeated what you had said earlier making the other Professors lean back in their seats now knowing the proof was right there the whole time.

With a grin Hagrid stood and hurried back to his brewing slug repellant leaving you alone with the trio before Albus grew more serious to add raising another letter, “I also received this letter. Stating the Ministry orders we surrender the Basilisk to them, immediately.”

“I won’t.”

He nodded with a weak chuckle, “I hoped you’d say that. Now, we three are among the few knowing of your inherited gift, and it is no doubt Salazaar was the one to reveal the Chamber to you himself, I simply wish to say, that Chamber must remain locked.” He said with a serious glint in his eyes, “I will not allow the creature to be harmed or harm another student, accidental or otherwise. I have stated that I myself have handled the matter, that answer has not been accepted well. I know you will protect her, but I must say, it will take some doing and time to back them down.”

“She’s nearly as old as the school, how could they just think they can destroy her? She’s been lonely and scared for centuries. Myrtle was the only one she’s been forced to hurt! Even Salazaar told me not to let any harm come to her!”

Minerva, “We are just letting you know. I know I said we would want to inspect the Chamber ourselves, but we believe it best only you know where it is, to ensure it and her safety.”

You nodded and went back downstairs to your bedroom again, where you found the trio sitting up asking, “What’s wrong?”

“The memory I got earlier, the Ministry wants to kill her.”

The twins gasped and Cedric asked, “Her who?”

You wet your lips saying, “I found a Basilisk earlier.” His mouth fell open, “She’s centuries old and they want to kill her. All after I’ve enchanted her eyes so she can only use her powers by will.”

Cedric, “They can’t do that! It’s just wrong!”

The twins rubbed your back and you joined the pair in reading the chapter assigned by Snape before heading to bed once you had made the trip home sharing your day with Sirius, Regulus and Remus. All of whom took to aiding in the task of saving the great creature from destruction while you hugged your badger stuffie tightly in your sleep hoping you wouldn’t wake coated in tears.

.

A week seemed to blow by, in which you had managed to feed Tulip, your Basilisk, and enchant a measuring tape to record get her measurements while you collected a helping of her venom. And out of curiosity you collected a good helping over a couple days and sat with Regulus using it to destroy the Horcruxs in the Ring, Locket and Diadem, uncertain if it would work on the snake as well. Though in his own impatience you were stunned to learn he had killed her with a painless curse to get the deed done. Now just leaving the mysterious three items left to find.

Daily you would sit and talk to Tulip, even bringing down Opal, who bonded with her instantly and agreed to tell her about her own life and days. Each visit you would share the news of her health and size to Hagrid after your hour long study group after lunch. Though in the second week you got your own letter from the Ministry. one stating that you would hand over the Basilisk or face imprisonment yourself until willing to do so. Though it seems their patience had worn thin, because as you slept in your bed the door was thrown open and in your shorts and tank top you were caught in a powerful spell tearing you from your bed with a tall Wizard peering down at you in disgust.

“You will show us where the Chamber is!”

“Go to Hell” was clearly the wrong thing to say because the sea of waking students ready for breakfast all watched you in the middle of seven Aurors’ holding hexes floating you to the entrance gagged and bound in enchanted rope through Alastor and the other Professor’s screams to release you. Heavily into the back of an enchanted carriage you were thrown with it locking behind you and taken off into the unknown leaving Minerva to race off to write your father and uncle. Sliding around you sat in the small dark space until the jostling ended and all you felt was a cold chill as everything about this new location made your stomach churn and tighten.

The door was thrown open and you were levitated out making your lips part seeing you were at Azkaban Prison shifting your hair back to its natural pitch black state in your crippling realization that this wasn’t a dream. Passing through the doors you felt a wave of dread washing over you worsening with each Dementor floating by, peering at you ominously as they did. Into a chair you were strapped while an auror with a sinisterly attractive face and dull eyes sneered at you saying, “You best start talking. Or you won’t find me too kind in return.” A slap was the first you had received and he did what he could until he was called away signaling you to be levitated to an empty door-less cell where you were hurled inside. Across the cold unevenly carved floor you landed with a painful slap of cold winding you, and you coughed to force air back into your lungs, rolling onto your side peering through the doorway while your vision blurred and you slipped into the void calling your name.

.

Nights of terrors and memories that weren’t your own filled with heinous murders and torturing whimpers and screams woke you in a cold sweat moistening your cracking scabs as you daily grew more certain there was a piece of Riddle in you, the heartbreaking realization that you were a horcrux. Too terrified, deliriously tired and hungry to call out to the house elf furiously searching the globe for you. Though in all this, between the angry scowls on the faces of the Death Eaters filling your expansive family tree along the way, along with an angry werewolf pacing in his cell each time you passed, having to be detained by dementors to keep from the aurors torturing you daily. Three weeks you laid on that cold floor dreaming of school and home before you heard it, when your terrors had reached a numb end, the draconic whispers around you.

In a struggling roll onto your side you peered through the door and your lips fell open hearing the Dementors whispering to one another, “ _This will not stand.”_

_“What pain.”_

_“Poor creature.”_

Again a Dementor floated past and you heard it say, _“We could help you.”_

In its turn you rasped out in Draconic, _“He-,”_ it froze turning to face you while another floated into view behind it.

_“It speaks.”_

_“He-,-lp.”_ A tear rolled down your cheek and it floated closer to you. Its ghostly robe billowed around your side as its bony hand extended from its sleeve to curl around the back of your neck helping your torso off the ground close to it. Under its hood you saw its face with only a mouth, open and demanding, a deep inhale later it was joined by three more, all crouched around you inhaling while Riddle’s essence steadily drained from you. More and more you felt like your three year old whole self, no longer compressed, held back by something you could not name. But again your eyes rolled back as the void took you, whole again you were laid back onto the ground gently and left alone in the cell by the creatures curious why you were being treated so when you were clearly innocent.

.

Morning came and with it through the cracks of light illuminating your prison cell you heard shouts and crashes. Past the Dementors you caught a glimpse of white hair as your heavily crusted eyelid fell closed again to the shout of, “YOU DARE INJURE MY NIECE?!!” Footsteps fell after a series of magical exploding hexes followed by pained screams and howls and you felt him pull your bangs free of whatever liquid was covering your face and neck, removed your bonds and lifted you in his arms whispering, “You just rest. They won’t dare touch you again.”

His arms settled around you and his bare wrist brushed against your bloody broken shin, through slitted silvery eyes the echo of an old memory you had caught from contact with Lucius. A diary was pressed into Lucius’ hand. _“Protect this with your life.”_

Lucius voice followed, _“Yes My Lord.”_

Your head slumped against his shoulder and he stormed his way out to his carriage while you mumbled in Draconic to the Dementors you could feel around you, _“Thank-,”_ Instantly passing out again when the cold morning air hit you through the open front entrance.

_“Rest, young one.”_

.

Around you a warm set of covers were laid with a soft mattress and pillow beneath you and a body on your right. Peeking through your heavy eyelid you spotted your cousin Draco reading Peter Pan to you, cross legged with the book resting on your stomach reading animatedly until he noticed your eyes were opening. Promptly he shouted, “Mummy!” Clatter was heard in the distance followed by racing feet in your struggle to open your eyes fully.

Narcissa hurried into the room, “Jaqiearae, you are awake. You might find it a struggle to open your eyes fully, your forehead had to be bandaged, the cloth had to rest over part of your lids.”

Draco shifted closer to your side, “Mummy told me to keep you company. I thought you’d like Peter Pan too.”

Narcissa sat down gently patting your shoulder, “Now, don’t you worry, our doctor has seen to you and after your week of rest here you should be able to head back to school in a day or so.”

“My dad-,”

You croaked out and she replied, “I don’t know where Sirius is, though we have written to Regulus, informing him of where you are and your progress. He and Lucius are ensuring the Ministry never dares take you again. Just a day or two now. That creature of yours is just that, yours, an inherited item passed to you by blood. You have the only right to such a magnificent creature. They will understand and retract their order.” She said filling a cup of water then added a straw she tapped to your lips, “Some water. You must feel so hungry. We had to give you some elixirs to replenish your body after they had starved you.” Explaining the burnt lingering taste in your mouth the water helped to wash away.

For a few hours they sat with you simply talking about all you had learned about Riddle’s life before school until she heard Lucius return home and she hurried to go see him taking Draco with her, “Rest child. Shouldn’t be long now.”

Alone in the room you whispered, “K?”

At once Kreacher popped up, “Mistress! You are awake! I have been checking on you in secret when they have left you alone.”

“K,”

His hand patted your shoulder, “What do you need Mistress?”

“There’s a journal, a black one, here. If I give you a memory could you get Regulus to copy it and swap them out for me?”

He nodded tapping your forehead for that memory, “I will handle this for you Mistress. Please rest.”

“K?”

“Yes Mistress?”

A tear rolled down the side of your face, “Will you tell my dad I’m ok?”

“Of course. I have been telling him, the others and even the twins at school of your progress. Rest now, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Two days passed easily. Between your bouts of rest, times when Draco would sprawl out beside you sharing more of his favorite stories and shared whispered conversations with K. Along with a stolen moment of being held by your father. Who was brought in by K at your request filled with promises that it would just be another day till you were back in school. Though on the third day a sip of your orange juice was a bit too bitter and your eyes rolled back as you passed out again.

Noise grew around you with flashes of light seen through your closed eyelids until you caught your father’s scent again. Heavily your lids opened at his hand easing over your cheek, “Open your eyes Pumpkin.” A drop tasting of lemon eased between your lips helping to lull you out of sleep to blink up at him and his teary smile, “There you are.”

“Where am I?”

“Healing Wing in Hogwarts. Albus is letting me stay here until you are well again.”

You nodded and Regulus came into view helping to prop you up with a bowl of soup in his hands, “Me too. Fudge gave in rather quickly once Lucius had managed to find you and take you home. We spent weeks trying to weasel that information out.”

Sirius leaned in, “I am so sorry.” The weeks of worry clearly readable across his dark circled and heavily wrinkled appearance showing he’d worn his same clothes for days.

You shook your head then you looked to Regulus, “I found another.”

He grinned, “It’s ok, I told him about our items we’ve been hunting.”

Sirius, “That is very brave of you. And to have destroyed five already.”

Regulus, “We did find a way to destroy the book. Enchanted blade soaked in Basilisk venom.” Wetting his lips he asked, “What is the other? Just leaves one now.”

“My scar.” Their lips parted and you shared about your moment with the Dementors, “They could feel it, or see it, either way, It’s gone now. Just leaving Harry’s.”

Regulus sighed out reluctantly while rubbing his face, “Oh for Merlin’s sake.”

Sirius wet his lips, “Did it hurt?”

You shook your head, “No. Just fell asleep after.”

Remus on the side outside of your view said, “Shouldn’t be too hard then, let him get a bit older and find a way to cross paths with one, he takes a nap and all better.”

A smirk eased onto your lips then dropped as Regulus started to spoon feed you the soup, “For now, eat up. This has a pinch of Stuffening Powder to help you gain some weight back Sweetheart.”

“I lost a lot?”

Sirius, “Five or ten pounds. Though you seem far too slender now for either of our liking. You need your strength up for quidditch tryouts.”

“They never ask first years onto the team.”

Regulus, “Quidditch is in our blood, and Slytherin has to reshift their line and Puff, the twins have said, their line mostly graduated last year, Tonks needs another Chaser and there’s two Beater spots and the Seeker spot of course that Cedric boy you room with has been talking about trying for. He is quite an excited young thing. Even Ravenclaw has to find a few spots for theirs.”

Making you chuckle, “No doubt he’ll have a lot to share, how long did I miss?”

Remus sat after rolling your blanket back to smooth a healing cream over your heavily bruised visible skin over your bandages covering your legs and bandaged arms, “Just under a month. And you will be in bed another week yet.”

You nodded and Regulus smirked, “And here we thought we’d be faced with a fight.”

“No. Far too hungry.” Making them chuckle.

Sirius brushed your bangs behind your ear already noting the more faded appearance of your large scar after your bruises on your face had healed, “That’s it Pumpkin, you lay back, rest and eat.”

Remus, “Yes, the Professors have gathered the work you’ve missed to keep you busy. The twins and young Cedric have agreed to sit with you in their free classes to help you catch up.”

Regulus kept feeding you until the bowl was empty and then pulled a pack of chocolate ropes, “Snuck a trip to Hogsmeade.”

Sirius shifted off the bed as Madame Pomfrey came to change the bandage on your arms, the men watched glad to hear her say, “Well the fractures are all mended. The rest has done you well. Your ankle will take another week, so please, well, I can’t tell which of your parents was more behaved in their schooling. So, be more like Remus, grumble but sit tight.”

You chuckled saying, “Well I intend on resting and eating, dad says I need to gain my weight back for quidditch tryouts.”

She blinked at you then sighed, “It seems I will have to reserve you your father’s old bed. Thankfully Jewel was a Keeper so not many injuries there. Which position?”

“Chaser.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded and strolled back to her office leaving Remus to coat the rest of your arms with the cream as she mumbled, “I’ll reserve the bed.”

You chuckled under your breath as Sirius whispered, “Oh she loved it. Screamed the loudest at each of our matches. Plus, I hear she was a Puff herself.”

“Ooh, I shall try to make her proud then.” Making them chuckle while Sirius settled beside you with the latest paper with an image of you limp and battered in Lucius’ arms entering Hogwarts again. “Nice picture.”

Sirius nodded, “Yes, we’ve saved it for the scrapbook.” He flipped some more pages until he tossed it away then waved the next paper on the stack over to him. “Ah, this one.” He flipped it open and on the second page after another story on your abduction to find a story on Riddle being the murderer behind Myrtle’s death, “The Warrens are grateful to have finally learned the truth finally, after having heard from Hagrid, and studied into the Acromantula blamed for her death. Plus they have also asked the Basilisk be kept alive after hearing your words on her behavior and the clear use of the unthinkable curse on her.”

Regulus, “Plus, Professor Kettleburn has expressed a wish to have a lesson on your Tulip.”

Remus, “Shockingly enough, Dumbledore agrees. She should be embraced by the students fully. They all signed a petition to save the school’s Basilisk.”

Sirius, “If she and you agree, that is.”

“I would have to talk to her about it.”

Sirius, “Of course Pumpkin.”

The doors opened and through them Charlie and Bill trotted through the door asking, “She up yet?” Both smiling when they saw you up and awake and sat at your feet for their free period before heading back out to their next class spreading the word while you started on the first of your missed assignments and reading.

..

The class flew by and soon enough the twins and Cedric rushed in making you giggle as they settled around you helping to explain all the details you’d missed in the next chunk of assignments until your stomach growled. They had to leave for another class but promised to be back for lunch, with Madame Pomfrey’s blessing of course. Another bowl of Stuffening Powder soup later you were helped onto your side for a nap in your father’s arms until you had woken again to Bill, Charlie and Percy floating tables into the Hospital Wing for the allowed Weasleys, Cedric and Minerva.

All carrying extra treats for you with the usual spread they helped to fill your plate and cup. After which Minerva helped you with your next section of assignments from her class for half the break allowing the freshly arrived Snape, with a set up for a quiz you had missed. Successfully you had brewed up the potion he wanted and handed it over with time to answer the small slip of questions for afterwards while he chatted with your relatives.

Back from their classes you grinned at the twins and Cedric while they chose to work on their own assignments for that day as your father settled beside you peering on at your History of Magic assignments and the copied notes recorded and organized for you.

Lowly you asked, “You spoke with Snape?”

He nodded with a low chuckle kissing your forehead, “I don’t know what you said to him, but I never thought I’d have such a calm conversation with him until our first stop here after you were taken. Even after graduation things were tense with us.”

You shrugged, “Just asked him if he’d tell me about mom sometime, when they were little.”

“Ah, that must have been it. Reminding him of the good old days before James and I spoiled their friendship.” For a moment you nuzzled your head against his cheek then turned back to the notes you read through then started on the assigned section to summarize and essays after.

By dinner you had shockingly gone through a good chunk of the assignments your teachers were thrilled to see. Even in your injured state your mind was as hungry as ever and the impressed state at your determination to catch up was nowhere near as impressive as the near perfect marks you were getting on all the assignments you had completed.

At least until the nightly rounds through the wing brought the dragon hiding in your arms behind the badger stuffie Cedric had brought up for you earlier. Rolling her eyes Madame Pomfrey made Regulus chuckle in his own seat keeping watch over you while Sirius and Remus slept with you until their turns on watch again.

The official apology had been issued by your second day back in school after the outrage from fellow parents in the school and the Wizarding World having heard of all they had done to you. Though the unspoken effects in the time you were missing were several attacks and hostages taken, increasing in number until finally one member of the aurors involved deliberately left a normally sealed door cracked freeing the former Death Eater to slip in when spotted in attempts to question them. Unwilling to risk the loss of a loved one even in just a threat while the weight of what you were facing for answers lessened their worry for what they would face for sharing the secret.

Your entire family was now a social time bomb for Cornelius Fudge, one more slight against them unjustly would clearly be the straw breaking the camel’s back leaving him out of his position. Against his urge to get the deadly mythological creature away from the school it had already attacked in, no matter how unwillingly, he had to give in, the creature could say and he had to simply bide his time until it would attack again proving him right. You were from a long line of bad apples and harboring an unstoppable uncontrollable creature while seemingly having an entire fleet of dark Wizards and Witches willing to face unthinkable charges to free you from questioning into releasing said creature chilled him to his core.

.

The end of the week a familiar face from the posters in Charlie’s room walked through the Hospital Wing doors. Newt Scamander looking rather spry, but no less naturally ruffled in his thick grey wool coat with his Hufflepuff scarf poking out of said coat as he grinned at you. At the foot of your bed you were tying your grey boot on over your thin jeans and tall yellow socks matching the yellow sweater you had on slowly being covered by your pooling curls while Opal burrowed under them behind your neck. On your feet you smiled at him and accepted his hand as he said, “Newt Scamander.” His head tilted a bit spotting Opal’s tail poking into the neck of your sweater making him lean in to whisper, “Quite a lovely Opaleye you have there.”

You chuckled saying, “Thank you. I’ve been working on a Pheonix tear potion to try and heal her eyes. She was blinded by her old place.”

He nodded with a hint of remorse in his eyes stealing another glance at what little bit of her he could see, “Please let me know how you get on with that.”

He nodded as you did then glanced back as Dumbledore passed through the doors, “Are we ready then?”

You glanced between them, “Ready?”

Newt chuckled, “For Tulip’s big debut. I couldn’t miss this. I can only imagine how incredible she is, and I hope that falls utterly short of her splendor.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and nod as Dumbledore said, “We’re all meeting in the clearing overlooking Hagrid’s hut if you wouldn’t mind guiding her there.”

They turned and you walked with the twins, who had gave you piggyback rides down to the Chamber to choose a time to show her out of the Chamber as her times speaking with Opal. Today you were finally given the all clear to put weight on your ankle, that was wrapped under your sock and boot, it was the weekend but all the students were eager for the impromptu lesson and waited in the cool morning mist in your slightly limping path down to the Chamber.

_“Ready?”_

After a pause from Tulip George said, “They’ll love you.”

Fred nodded, “Yes, they’re all so eager to see you.”

A bob of her head later she followed you up a familiar path making her halt at the base of the same sink opening form before making you say, “You won’t hurt anyone and no one will hurt you.”

That final timid glance up later she followed you as you walked up the spiral steps beside the tunnel she easily slithered out of eyeing each of your wincing steps. Each hall you shared where you were catching her eager grin learning the upper portion of the castle feeling the protective shield you had formed around her at her request. The final set of arches the twins walked out first reminding everyone to pocket their wands while you limped out after slowly leading the clearly frightened creature out into the grass. The change from stone to grass made her stop eyeing the grass and small patch of flowers until Newt let out an excited squeak from behind his hands covering his mouth.

In a glance at you she fully slithered out of the hall peering at the excited Wizard you introduced before you shared her latest measurements and small bits of information you knew about her then translated a series of questions from Newt, Hagrid and some other excited students. Gently you stroked her snout then you spotted the chicken Professor Kettleburn enlarged for her first meal outside the least queasy students lingered for while the rest scattered to focus on their fun plans ahead. When she was full you joined Newt on giving Tulip a bit of a fuller tour then showed her back so she could rest while you, Charlie, the twins and Cedric sat sharing tea and a snack with Newt before his ride arrived to take him back home again.

When he was gone you giggled as your dad hoisted you on his shoulders saying, “First things first, Pumpkin, I am going to show you a few secrets to the old lake.”

The twins chuckled hurrying after him while Cedric asked Regulus, “Is Godric Gryffindor really in Great Squid form in the lake?”

Regulus chuckled following your group saying, “Well, that is up to speculation, though none have been able to convince him up high enough to try a converting spell on him if it is his animagus form.”

Cedric wet his lips asking, “Do you have one?”

“A Giant Squid?” He asked teasingly then chuckled at Cedric’s raised brow making him lean in to say, “Black Bear, but I’m not registered, so, shh.” Tapping a finger to his lips making Cedric nod furiously.

“I think I would like to be a Ram, but people eat them so Mum said I can’t. Has to be something unedible.”

Regulus chuckled, “Or endangered, that would be rough if you’re shipped off somewhere else like a zoo or reserve, especially if you haven’t mastered your clothes stash so they’ll aparate back onto you when you change back or it’s a buck naked rush back home again.” Making Cedric chuckle. “When Jaqi was little she used to shift into a moose to reach the snacks we hid, oh it would terrify us in our late sneak in after long shifts. Thankfully she’s been exploring on other forms since then, even managed to shift into a phoenix over the summer, the twins too.”

“How many tries do we get, before we have to choose?”

Regulus wet his lips, “I did two, Sirius knew his right off, James took a few times, you might want to ask McGonagall to be certain.”

Up to the surface after a long since used toy boat charm the Giant Squid surfaced with a pleased glint in his eyes to see his old friends. Next the mermaids were mentioned as a woven seaweed sack was hurled out of the water landing on the shore you and the twins collected when you realized just how cool and perfect they were for the quaffles and bludgers in your quidditch practice models. Sirius chuckled saying, “They toss up a couple bags a month. Quite useful for a lot of potions.”

Regulus, “We used to trade for blueberries from the kitchens, though Remus switched to raspberries and they weren’t as pleased with blueberries to next time around.”

You smirked saying, “Wonder what they’d think of pineapples.”

Until lunch they were welcomed to stay then had to head home again, claiming tight hugs before doing so. Leaving K to keep watch over you in their absence on your way up to the dining hall to eat. And then head in to the common room to keep working on your model, adding the cards for the students still on the teams from the years before, drawing awed Professor Flitwick to your bedside on his breaks to check in on your progress.

The completion of it had the whole house in awe with them all squeaking in delight seeing the cards you added to the designated slots for positions shifting the models standing in the squares below the three pop up rings to those players complete with the brooms of their choice. In the center another set of excited squeaks were heard at Madam Hooch’s figure popping up beside the boxes holding the quaffle, bludgers and snitch. The rules were pre added and the first run through went well with Tonks’ first run through using her wand to guide her team against her roommate Hensen’s choice of the Ravenclaw team.

Tonks, “How did you come up with this design for the field?”

“Modeled it after the practice pitch out back of our home.”

Her and Hensen asked, “You have your own pitch?!”

“Well it came with the house. Blacks have been dominating in Quidditch for generations, got to practice somehow.”

Hensen, “Oh you have to try out for our team tomorrow! Pomfrey did clear you?”

“As long as I’m not dodging actual bludgers till game day.”

Tonks wet her lips asking, “What brooms do you have? Dad pitched in with my savings from my summer job for a Numbus ’98. Last years model but it was on a good sale after my Comet 260 died last year thanks to a bludger blow.”

“Um,” your cheeks flushed and you said, “Dad sort of splurged, got us three the Ellerby and Spudmore Spark model. So we can see how those fare.”

Her mouth dropped open and Fred added, “Sort of miffed Charlie when he and Bill tried to pass us off their ‘98s when they got the ‘99s, though if we need them we have two ‘98s for spares.”

George looked at Cedric asking, “You?”

Cedric, “’98. Though Dad says he’s saving up for hopefully something faster if I do well this year.”

Dinner rolled around again and after Charlie was eager to have the few minutes alone with you before and after choir practice.

“You’re okay?”

You nodded answering, “Ya, still a bit tired but excited for tryouts tomorrow.”

He chuckled, “Yes, all of us are heading out to see how you and the twins do, plus that wildcard Cedric might be.”

You giggled, “Not much Seekers can show off in a tryout.”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “There’s plenty, avoiding obstacles, flying through hoops after an enchanted practice snitch. Dives, the celebratory smirk for when your team scores-,”

You giggled reaching up to playfully nudge him away, “Alright, Team Captain.”

He chuckled rushing back to scoop you up in his arms stirring a squeaking laugh from you, “Come on, you’ll do fantastic. Don’t make me take you on a tour around the trophy room. Both parents, aunts and uncles all competing head to head in the house cups each year, Miss Legacy.”

“Not adding any pressure at all, just got out of the hospital wing not two days ago. Not exactly at my peak.”

He chuckled, “Your first game isn’t till December against Ravenclaw. Ours is just under a month away in October. You have time. Plus you’ll have so much time until our match in February.”

“And all the way to April for the coveted Hufflepuff and Slytherin game. Should be fun to see how it unfolds. Hope they have some hidden talent somewhere aside from Perce.”

“I doubt he’ll actually ever try out no matter how they try to blackmail him, you’ve been the only one to ever get him to play with us. How did you manage that?”

You shook your head, “Nope, that’s between us.”

He chuckled and set you down outside your common room staring at you adoringly as you fixed your sweater around you again then looked up at him when his hand unfolded around your cheek. “I doubt Marlene would approve you trying to kiss me again.” His lips parted, “Why did you?”

“Marlene is sleeping Micheal Lowsner, has been since the end of last year. And you are incredible.”

In a weak reply you said, “I can’t sleep with you, you know that. Plus dad’s rule-,” he moved in kissing you on the lips sweetly.

“I know, and I know. I might have dated but I never slept around, even with Marlene, hence Micheal.”

“Seriously?”

He nodded, “My schedule might not be packed like Percy is planning on, but it doesn’t mean I’m not focused on my own plan. Besides, that meeting with Newt, he gave me a great selection of books on dragons people usually skip.”

“You do realize you have a reputation, right?” A stunned gasp came from around the corner from a couple sixth year Slytherin girls back from detention seeing Charlie’s hand still combing through your hair before they raced off. “Yay.” You sighed in irritation.

You mumbled to yourself making him narrow his eyes as the next group passed by whispering about you being alone together until one of the girls spotted the tail poking out from under your hair making her mumble saying, “Of course, Dragon necklace…”

Making Charlie smirk, gently stroking Opal’s tail, “See, she’ll spread it around I was admiring your necklace.” At the quick glint of masked pain in your eyes he leaned in to kiss your cheek to whisper, “You are incredible, no dragon compares to you in my eyes. Good night, get some sleep.”

“That answers nothing.” You mumbled making him chuckle again.

“You can’t have a boyfriend. I am obsessed with dragons. But if you ever wanna tug me into a closet for a quick snog, tug away.” He winked at you and back stepped with a chuckle then turned to head back to head up to the Gryffindor Tower exhaling slowly to calm himself at what his mind was trying to race to making him mentally mumble to himself. Reminding himself you were five years younger than him and it couldn’t be more than mild make out sessions, clearly sans groping, no, he would respect you and patiently wait until you were older and ready.

But damnit he just wanted to kiss you until you both passed out from lack of air. You just got him, and clearly had suck a knack with creatures, and something about you being able to steal an injured dragon from Gringotts and a terrified Basilisk now easing into being around people after centuries alone. You had to face so much and finally you were in Hogwarts, able to study all you wanted to, all while harboring an urge to just charge on towards any obstacle, even the corrupt Ministry and Aurors keeping the corruption going. He wanted so much to charge on with you and still keep you cuddled up and safe from anyone and everything hoping to hurt you.

Heavily you fell back onto an empty couch in the common room at Opal burrowing into the front of your sweater. With an irritated grumble you crossed your arms over your head making the twins peer over the back of their couch behind yours with Cedric between them asking, “They give you a solo?”

“No.”

George shifted one of your wrists a bit to get a peek of your now teal eyes matching your teal curls with a blush over your cheeks asking, “Everything go ok?”

With a sigh you replied, “Charlie walked me back.”

Fred, “And?”

“He touched my hair, the Slytherin girls saw it.”

George, “Ah.”

Fred, “Well Marlene won’t be happy.”

“She’s dating someone named Micheal, just, ugh.”

George chuckled, “Just don’t forget your dad’s rule.”

Fred and George both recited with you, “Studying, quidditch, no boyfriends.”

Making Cedric chuckle before Tonks came over tugging on your good ankle, “No, no, no, come on, time for bed. Our tryouts are before Slytherin’s and we have to be well rested.” With another sigh you settled a hand on Opal holding her in place on your walk to your room and climb onto your bed where you stayed in your clothes, just removing your boots carefully with Fred’s help.

…

Still in the same clothes you bit your lip unwrapping your ankle to coat it with more creams before bandaging and wrapping it again to cover with your tall yellow sock you added your boots over once again. A loud pop sounded from your stiff ankle lessoning the pressure within it easing your walk down to the waiting breakfast with your shrunken Spark Model broomstick dangling on a chain around your neck matching the twins’ while Cedric eased his protected traveling case into his pocket for his Nimbus. Eagerly Hensen and his twin sister joined Tonks in following you down to the waiting meal. As painful as it was you limped your way through the halls until you joined the other students who were all eagerly whispering about your tryouts wondering how you would do.

Unsteadily you could feel Madame Pomfrey’s eyes on your ankle at your limp worse than it was yesterday. Her only relief being that you didn’t need to be on your feet for this and after she could get a better inspection of your ankle to see what was still troubling you.

The full meal you heard comments and the attempts at trash talk falling silent when the group of eager parents and relatives arrived, thrilled to see how their children would fare in the try outs. Once on your feet you giggled as Neville raced over and crashed into your chest for a tight hug then led you by the hand out into the Great hall where Surius, Remus and Regulus were grinning less and less at your limp.

Sirius, “Your ankle?”

You nodded, “I don’t know what’s wrong with it. Hurts more than yesterday.”

Remus leaned in kissing your forehead with dozing Harry on his shoulders slumped onto his head, “At least you won’t have to be exerting your ankle much in this.”

Regulus slung his arms around the twins’ shoulders asking, “Ready boys?”

They nodded and Tonks joined the circle at Cedric’s side telling Sirius, who was easing his arm more around your back out to the large doors before saying, “How bout we fly over then Pumpkin, save your ankle a bit?”

You nodded gripping the broom around your neck making the chain retract as it expanded to hover beside you. Sitting on it sideways you raised your leg easing it over the broom while Sirius climbed on behind you. Fred and George took Remus, Regulus, who held Harry and Neville in their arms for the ride over. Settling your feet on the supporting rods you settled your fingers around the broom before you, feeling the power from you sparking the urge for it to hover a bit higher as arms circled your middle tighter, “Fire away Pumpkin.” His feet settling on the ends of the foot rests behind your feet.

A crack split the air when your broom shot off into the distance making the others gasp at the speed your trio of brooms took off with the rest of those trying out on their Nimbus’ behind you with grins as the other students, parents and Professors hurried off to join you. Inside the pitch you set down your family, who all settled into the stands as you remained hovering on your broom to avoid putting your weight on your ankle again.


	6. Quidditch, Christmas, Longbottoms

Hensen hovered to take his place as Keeper with Tonks on flanking Chaser with Em, Hensen’s twin finally able to get a turn on the team while you played the coveted role of Center, or Thief, Chaser. The one tasked with most of the interceptions to hurl the quaffle off to the flanking chasers, mostly placed right in the center of the mosh pit of Beaters, against your rival Thief. But thankfully for you the twins were determined to see you safely to the end of the year without too many injuries. 

A kick to the chest holding the balls released them into the air with the Chasers and Beaters soaring higher while Cedric joined Hensen on a series of weaving paths through enchanted hoops to weave through your paths. Simply at first you shot forward stealing the quaffle from the enchanted dummies you were playing against. A firm toss across to Tonks was caught lading to a great flurry of strong long distanced passed while you avoided each interference to the cheers of the growing crowd while Madame Hooch steadily increased the difficulty level on your dummy opponents.

A weaving pattern was triggered after you dropped to your side to dangle upside down stealing the quaffle again in a barrel roll turning you right side up again. Upright again you gained a few stunned whispers in your path right for the battering line of all four beaters as your good foot propped up onto your broom when the opposing Thief turned to head straight at you. Racing forward you held your pace right as both bludgers were soaring back to where you would be in a moment stirring stunned gasps and covered mouths in the stands for the expected impact.

A sharp jolt upright sent you into a front tucked flip around the quaffle over the opposing Thief who was slammed by both bludgers under you and knocked off his now shattered broom earning cheers as your broom dipped out of harm. While Fred and George rolled, one above and one under you sending the now returning bludgers away from you as you landed with both feet on the broom with weight more on your good foot. The dummy Keeper was knocked to the ground by Fred’s bludger.

A hard shove from your foot near the back turned your broom in a wide loop to hurl the quaffle through the highest unblocked hoop in the lingering flurry of flashes from those snapping pictures for the school papers and the Prophet. The bludger soared back and you let your feet slide off the broom making you fall to your hooked knees, dangling upside down as it whizzed over head before you swung yourself back upright to see your father and uncles proudly wiping their cheeks between their proud shouts and cheers for you and the twins both. Lowering again you continued to hover while Cedric finished his final pass stealing the snitch out of reach from a dummy of his own ending the try outs. While your other housemates cheered for him as you did until he landed and was pulled into the elated group hugs leading off the pitch as Slytherin students went to take their own turn.

Unable to stand the pain in your ankle you floated over to your father helping him back onto your broom so you could chase after Madame Pomfrey on her broom to the Healing Station at the base of the stands under your side of the pitch. Carefully you were transferred to the table and you helped to untie and ease off your boot. Unwrapped finally Madame Pomfrey could finally see the problem, that pop from this morning was the final tether of muscle in your weakened ankle being sliced at the formerly hidden fracture in the ankle breaking cleanly.

Stunned for a moment she said, “I don’t know how you managed to walk at all let alone handle the pain past the Halfspum numbing cream I gave you. I am sorry I didn’t choose to break it clean when you arrived. It is a bad break.”

She glanced at Sirius drawing in an unsteady breath making him wring his hands, “You can fix it? Or is this a St Mungo’s flight?”

Exhaling sharply her eyes wandered for a moment before rising to him again, “There is something I can do.”

Sirius nodded and Regulus said, “Alright, do that.”

“It is drastic, but I could remove her ankle bone and give her some Bone Grow Tonic to grow it back again and allow the torn muscle to heal around it properly.”

Remus grinned, “Like my elbow final year in that mishap with the stairs.”

She nodded and Sirius let out a weak chuckle in relief saying, “Well that should be fine, another week or so with a cast, crutch or two.”

Fred and George, “We’ll carry her if we have to!”

She chuckled then glanced at you and your gaze still locked on your ankle as you mumbled, “Might as well get it over with before I lose my nerve.”

With a nod she drew out her wand summoning the tonic in the skeleton bottle then gave your ankle a tap making your foot go limp. With parted lips your eyes rolled back as your head did, Regulus’ arm behind your shoulders held you up as your brows furrowed and you groaned then mumbled, “That, was not pleasant, at all.” Your leg shifted while hands smoothed over your back, arms and legs while Madame Pomfrey set your foot in a supportive boot enchanted to help guide bones into regrowing together properly.

A steady set of breaths later you looked down again to accept the cup of clear tonic you forced down in one go and passed it back to her with a quiet grimace making her smile reluctantly and say, “I am sorry. This will need to be taken twice a day for three days for it to fully work. Though you are taking this better than Remus did.”

Remus scoffed, “It reeks of burnt molasses and tastes so much worse.”

In a rummage in his pockets Remus pulled out a bar of chocolate he opened and split with you, wearing a sympathetic grin watching you nibble on it. When it was gone you were helped up to your good foot zapping your boot and sock back to your room and accepted the crutch from Madame Hooch ignoring the pain stirring in your ankle on the hobble back up to take your seat up in the stands. At the sight of your crutch the Weasleys moved to sit by you checking on you, mingling with your house sharing their thoughts on your talents and comparing your broken bone wielding performance compared to the unpolished yet still quite talented first and third years previously barred from the formerly skilled team.

The tryouts were through and the teams named with relatives sent home again freeing you to join the others back to head back to the castle for lunch. After a short flight you sent your broom back to your common rooms and you made your one legged walk to the Hufflepuff table leaving your crutch to stand behind your back once you had eased your legs over the bench. When lunch was complete you headed back to your dorm room you went back to your desk propping your foot up as you finished the latest of your assignments catching you up until dinner rolled around.

..

400 – 150 Gryffindor defeated the new Slytherin team, just in time for your struggle with your crutches to end. The entire time you were trying to find out what these odd dreams of yours meant. Hogwarts in flames, explosions all around until the flipping pages of a burning book you were being swallowed up by with two tall blondes staring at you with stunned yet stoic expressions. Again you sat up in bed rubbing your face in your wiggle out of bed to head down to breakfast. A glance at your reflection revealed your hair in a deep silvery blue shade resembling yours in the dream. Weeks of dreaming of it and you didn’t find any trouble at all mimicking the shade in your sleep apparently.

An easy grin formed on your lips seeing how nice it actually looked in the sunlight. Shrugging you turned to find the twins on their feet smirking as Cedric said, “Cool hair color. From your dream, right?”

You nodded, “Ya. Keep seeing it again and again. Even Professor Trelawny can’t tell me what it means exactly without jumping into this whole ‘you’re going to die’ speal.”

George, “Either way. It’s Halloween.”

Fred nodded with a grin, “What better time to sneak into the Dark Forest.”

You chuckled easing your next sweater in a deep grey over your wrinkled tank top before then eased behind your changing curtain to drop your shorts and pull on your jeans you covered with your deep green socks and worn boots. A ruffle of your hair later you giggled, it was a Tuesday but at least you were freed from seeing the usual mourning ceremony through all of Diagon Alley and the Ministry over the attack on your family. Somehow the day never worried you at all leaving the usual pitying stares unnecessary today. The loss of those stares was eased by your place chatting with Tonks, who held an easy grin with her bubblegum pink hair beside you on the walk down pleased to have a fellow rebellious cousin with wild hair.

All day you dealt with the mixture of pitying gazes and awed smirks at your new hair color. Wwhen dinner was finally reached you and the twins with Cedric eagerly joining in you found a hidden passageway out of the castle and rushed across the distance to the tall trees past the lake you’d snuck into the night before, discovering your own friend with the mermaids to initiate trade for their pearls. But tonight you searched for something larger, something more forbidden in hopes of answers. In a flurry of trees, roots and distant scurrying you finally found the source of your search. Just past another ridge you rushed to a stop, though not quite in time as you slammed into the thick end of a tall root sending you flipping into an empty clearing heavily onto your back with a pained squeak.

A deep sigh left you as you settled onto your back only to weakly chuckle at the sharpened spears being aimed at you from the Centaurs around you, “Hi.”

The shifting of your eyes over them made their spears rise while the twins and Cedric were led over to you as their leader Bane lowered his hand, “Jewelia, you have not aged a day.”

Your hand folded in his after you said, “Jewelia was my Mother.”

When you were on your feet you felt the hands of another centaur brushing the dirt off your back while the leader said, “Then I am Bane, and you have your Mother’s likeness and habit of falling.”

Another weak chuckle left you and you said, “My name is Jaqiearae, but everyone calls me Jaqi. I know you have rules about talking with others outside your herd, but I have a question I hoped you might help me with.”

He nodded his head saying, “I am listening.”

“I keep having this dream.”

Ronan behind him inched closer at Bane’s motioning of his hand as their dream Seer, “Ronan is out Seer. He communes with the stars, if he cannot help you then you are lost.”

You nodded and wet your lips, “Our school, it’s up in flames. And all I can hear is screams.”

Ronan, “A battle clearly.”

“But they’re my Mother’s screams, to turn back, not to rest, to go back into the flames.” Ronan’s eyes narrowed as a tear snuck down your cheek, “And then it changes, just darkness after my aunt kills me with a poisoned blade. My Mother there, in this, shimmering space pleading with me to go back and I can hear my father screaming my name. Then silence and time skips another set of screams and we’re running, we’re all running, even you,”

His lips parted seeing the dream replaying through your eyes as his turned to silver, “Then this, fluttering, frantic pages flipping and burning then slamming shut to diminish to ash and it ends in these rooms, these two men keep staring at me and won’t look away. And I wake up.”

Ronan’s eyes turned back to their milky green shade and he nodded rubbing his chin with a sigh, “These men, they are your soul, bonded to you, waiting for you. You will find them through wars, pain and fire. You will earn their trust and you will bring us home.”

“Home?”

He nodded turning his head to the herd, “The wars I have seen will cripple our world. We will hold true to our forest, our territories.” He glanced back at you, “When you call upon us to run, we will.”

Another tear rolled down your cheek, weakly you said, “But, in the dream, I’m so young still-.”

Bane’s hand settled on your shoulder, “There is a weight on you, not added by your will. Yet as in life, no matter our number of steps we have taken under the sun we must face our paths, they will haunt us until we do. By the pain in your eyes I can see you have fought well enough already, you cannot have reached your twelfth year or we would have met you before. War has been claimed in your name and honor in your hiding, we heard Hagrid weeping for the name you have given us and war will come again. We must fight or fall while we flee. You will hold to your strength and find more than you could imagine deep in your heart.”

Ronan, “Jewelia fought bravely. She left you her strength. You will find the way.”

Those words echoed in your mind even after you raced through the trees again to spy on the timid Unicorns foraging in the moonlight once they sent you on your way.

.

Upon returning in your restless state you scoured your map once again in hopes of finding a familiar name you thought you’d imagined a week before. Quietly, shifting into a cat you snuck out of your room and common room, following the halls until you heard the scurrying of small feet darting into a dusty long since unused classroom. Shifting back you shut the door and eased inside peering through the moonlight pouring in through the worn curtains resting partly open.

“Peter?”

The scurrying stopped and you asked again, “Peter?” You wet your lips inching farther into the room, “I just want to talk. You weren’t much older than I am. What, 19, 20? You had an impossible choice from an unthinkably cruel man. I understand. Please come out. I won’t tell anyone.”

Behind a crate coated web and dust coated desk you spotted the worn coated pudgy man resembling an older version of the young man you had last seen 8 years ago when your family was torn apart. His nine and a half fingers fidgeting around the collar of his over coat in his shuffling turn to face you fully, “Jaqi.” Your name came out in an uncertain whisper.

Moving closer to him you said, “I wanted to ask you something. I need you to make another impossible decision.” He wet his lips anxiously debating shifting back again and fleeing, “When he returns, I would like you to help me earn his trust.”

His lips parted, “I cannot return to him-,”

He moved to turn away and you moved into his path, “Please, just hear me out. You would be in the best position to help me.”

“Me?!”

You nodded with the start of a comforting grin, “Because where all his other followers past Regulus failed, you have been keeping watch over me since that day, haven’t you?” his brow eased in realization at what you were saying, “You stayed in place ensuring quietly I was safe, protected. His only living relative. So that when he comes back, that question he asked my mother he could ask me.”

“Jaqi-,” fear flooded into his eyes out of concern for you.

“I know what he can do. I can’t stop seeing and hearing it. It is endless in my mind. I’m not afraid he’ll kill me, I know he will if I refuse. But if I don’t,” you inched closer to sit on the edge of the desk opposite him, “See, Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus were his last outwardly loyal followers to set attacks in his name. There are scores of hiding Death Eaters, why would he trust them fully, they chose peace over continuing his work without their leader to hide behind and follow blindly. Please, help me gain his trust.”

“Why, why me? After-,”

“You were scared. And just like my mother chose, you helped her protect me. You knew my dad was out safe on a mission, that’s why he left you behind. You knew he would find me. I don’t care what people say, you protected me, you did just what she wanted. You lived, I lived, Harry lived. Whether you help me or not he will find me again, but I would much prefer you being there with me when I give my answer.”

Tearfully he said, “I can’t watch-,”

Your hand moved to settle on his shoulder making him flinch until he caught your sentimental gaze, “He was raised an orphan. What he wants, more than anything, is a family.” Peter’s lips parted, “I am his only living relative. Even over Bellatrix that’s got to grant me something.” Peter nodded seeing your plan more fully now, “Let’s use the stigma of my lineage to some good use, hmm?” he grinned and your head turned hearing one of the prefects on night patrols making you nod signaling him to shift and hide while you turned into an owl to strut across the floor towards the door. Once opened the prefect fell backwards in your flight down the hall, shaking their head they stood brushing themselves off to close the door again mumbling to himself and continued on his way.

Quietly you snuck back to your bed with some snacks you got in the kitchens along the way for a cover story, feeling that the twins were awake. Weakly they chuckled when you entered the empty common room where you sat on the couch with them as George asked, “You talked to him?”

You nodded, “He seemed to get it.”

Fred, “Well we’ll just have to hope he waits till we’re a bit older and have gotten Harry into the path of a dementor, then he’ll be a sitting duck and we just have to trap him and his followers.”

Taking a bite of the cookie you had brought they huddled around you snacking on their own, “We’ll handle this, you’ll see. Just like you said, lonely guy looking for a family to trust. We’ll be with you all the way.”

…

December finally reared its head and through the blizzard outside you shook the snow off you after your two hour long match finally ending as the storm worsened at 375-50 in your favor over Ravenclaw. The ice and snow pelting you all slowed their Cloud Breakers and Comets sending them jerking and jolting around the lower the temperature dropped. The capture of the snitch finally ended the onslaught against the growing storm, though just as the pictures from your tryout  made their rounds in the Prophet, Cedric made his own headline falling off his broom in a gust of wind sending him into your side. In your lap as you landed against Fred’s side you three grinned as the golden wings folded back into the golden ball for the captured moment the whole team huddled around you in a group hug for the pictures documenting your victory.

Layer by layer you peeled the frozen layers off you. Stirring a wave of hot air to blow out of your wand to warm your skin and clothes you changed into then formed heated bubbles around you for the walk back to the castle to make a stop in the waiting sea of cocoa and soup set up in the great hall to warm up after the long game. In the sea of chatter you found a cozy spot with your cocoa beside Bill, who was all too eager to share his own thoughts on the big party at your family home this year for the holidays you still had to pack for when you got back to the common rooms.

In a sea of ecstatic sharing of plans for the break you caught another verbal jab sent Percy’s way signaling his hand dipping into his bag for a packet you and the twins had slipped him the week prior, at his request. All for the usual monthly battle of grades within the houses for the extra addition of points towards the Head Boy and Girl scores for those wishing to one day possibly earn the title. A subtle dropping of the packet he tore made it slide down his leg to the wall and crawl up to a corner where it would wait for a few moments then explode releasing a mist turning the full collection of students into white hired Santa hat and big bushy beard to match. For the holidays it only seemed fitting and the Professors couldn’t help but chuckle when they saw the sea of green and silver clad Santas heading down for the escort into the carriages taking all the students returning home for he holidays.

…

Warmly in your layers you were resting between the twins while Cedric spread out asleep on the other bench wearing off the drowsy side effects of the pain draught he was given after the match from his bruised and braced arm from a bad collision with a Ravenclaw beater. Peering out the window you watched the snow piled up around the tracks occasionally darkening the car and obstructing your view. A floating candle you pulled from your pack lit the car for you to start on your extra credit reading, for all the trouble you three got into for the few traps you had set earning you more detentions you still were leading your classes in marks.

When asked how you managed both you simply replied, “It’s just bad business not to. If we’re selling exploding traps we’ve got to know our stuff or a simple slip could take a ten foot cloud out over a city block. Safety first means studies first.”

That irritatingly brilliant statement was first used on Snape. The one to accidentally set off the trap sending him after the pranksters in charge, and stirred a brow twitch from him the full day after as Professor Flitwick kept on at how impressed he was at seeing how much your level of skill has pushed the other students to work harder in his classes. But of course that amusement was nothing compared to the three months time ducks ran rampant through the school until the reversal of your curse was ‘sold’ by the eldest Weasley brothers, silently handled of course still keeping the secret to the reversal to themselves in exchange for sweets and other tradable items they deemed necessary.

Charlie’s however seemed all to familiarly passed on to you in the muddled sea of bouts of begging to keep you in the choir for your stolen times together, after which he would tug you into yet another hidden corner for a few moments of tangled lips and hands woven in one another’s hair until you had to return again. A silent charm later his hair darkened from the bright blonde back to its slightly orange tinged hair matching Bill’s. A stunning parting gift after your last stolen kiss leaving him somehow with an ache in his chest without your enchantment on his hair to set him apart anymore, so hats were a must until he could convince you after the family photos were taken to change it back again.

.

Kings Cross Station was bustling and in the tight hug you were pulled into from Regulus you heard his mumbled statement, “We’ve got to get over to St Mungo’s first Love.”

A nod shifted your hair while you caught the gaze of each Witch and Wizard you passed as the curious Weasleys followed after you through the crowds to the magic car Arthur was waiting in the spot he had picked, distracted watching a boy solving a rubix cube to notice your arrival. His grin grew when he did though and he helped you add your bags into the boot and let you all squeeze into the backseat before he started the drive to the allowed take off point for the flight to St Mungo’s.

“What’s happened at St Mungo’s? Nobody’s hurt, are they?”

Regulus looked back at you to say, “Gildroy Lockhart has a new book coming out, and somewhere in that sea slug of a brain of his he got the idea to try and heal some of the memory hexed patients in St Mungo’s.”

Your lips parted as Charlie asked, “Frank and Alice?”

Regulus nodded, “We got the notice this morning on the way to get you. Sirius took Neville up there and his grandmother is up there too.”

“What happened?”

Arthur answered for him, “Well he fixed their memories, only tick is, they think it’s 1978.”

Your lips parted knowing that was two years before Neville was born, “So how did they take to Neville?”

Regulus growled out, “They haven’t. Remus is trying to calm him down, hence why we have to get you up there. After this I don’t care, we’re still not turning him over. I have custody and I’m not uprooting him.”

A twist of another knob sent the car into a hurried jolt cutting your traveling time in half while Charlie leaned over asking “What’s that duck spell again?” You turned your head whispering it back to him and he nodded memorizing it for later.

Through a flurry of cameras you passed the blonde author on his way out, in a faked stumble Charlie gripped Gildroy’s shoulder tapping his wand he’d tucked in his sleeve into his back subtly in a pat as he apologized making the man force a wide grin and haughty laugh forgiving the teen for the cameras.

Two elevators later and you were back in a familiar room, once housing two beds and armchairs for the mentally shattered parents to your young cousin, who upon seeing you raced to you folding in your arms when you crouched in the doorway welcoming him to do so. Rising up you moved to the bed to sit down comforting your sniffling cousin who was trying not to cry again watching as your father bickered with Alice, Frank and Augusta in her traditional vulture bearing hat on them coming to at least visit on the holiday break.

The Aurors both simply wished to go home and forced their way past Sirius with a simple forced, “Goodbye Neville. See you at Christmas dinner.” That was all he got and when they were out of the room with Augusta eager to drive them back to her house Neville’s lip quivered and he buried his face in the folded neck of your turtleneck sweater muffling his tears while you held him tightly.

For a few minutes you held him softly speaking to him until he calmed a bit more and pulled back letting you wipe his cheeks while Regulus wiped his nose with a tissue he’d pocketed after stealing from another room as you said, “Now, don’t you worry. I know it hurts right now. But who knows, maybe they will remember more as time goes on. And it really must have shocked them, as it did you, they have a nine year old son and all of a sudden you can get to know them properly. What they think, what they like-.”

Neville, “They don’t like me.”

You wiped his cheeks again, “I know for a fact there is no way in the world anyone couldn’t like you.” His eyes widened at your words hoping with his whole being that they would be true like everything else you’d told him in his life, “You have the kindest heart and are far more dazzling than you will ever know. Just give them some time. It’s just like making friends with someone. They missed so much of your life so far, all those markers, so they might not ever be like other parents but they can have roles in your life when they get to know you and settle into learning who you are and sharing who they are with you in return.”

He nodded asking, “So I don’t have to stay with them?”

You shook your head, “No, you’re still staying with us. Unless you choose otherwise when you’re older.”

He grinned hugging you again, “I don’t ever want to leave you.” Making you smile along with the men around you, “I can be friends with them. As long as I can stay with you.”

Lifting him in your arms you said, “Now, let’s get back home, see what Ron and Harry have gotten up to and how many snowmen Ginny has created already while I fix us some cocoa, hmm?” He nodded and nestled deeper against your chest in your arms under your coat you wrapped around his back on your way back out into the cold with the calmed group around you.


	7. The Grangers, Second Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should wrap up year one. Get it into the summer to build up the next year. Some more for little Draco, Hermione, Neville bonding. Trying to blend them in as best I can until i get to writing their first year.

“So let me get this straight-…” Regulus groaned in your passing the kitchen. You walked towards the stairs leaving Neville snuggled up comfortably reading through his latest book on Herbology while you went to change out of your stiff clothes still partially frozen from your hour long snow battle with Harry, Ginny and Ron. A clear tie had to be called before you would all come inside and Neville had to practically be peeled off your leg from his near fall in the snow covered fountain. Here in your bubble charm protected manor out in the middle of the vast ranges now buried in feet of snow while a blizzard raged outside.

After you had been tasked to help the twins fix the cocoa and stew when they had been torn from their final touches on an essay due when you returned for extra credit. The whole while all you could think of was the Longbottom were coming, the Tonks were coming and even Lucius had wiggled himself an invite playing his wife’s maiden name to do so. Your father’s side would all practically be here and that simply left the Dursleys.

Petunia had lost her sisters and according to the muggle world, you. That sting dug even deeper and seated at your desk in your room you spotted your owl peeking up as soon as you picked up your pen. Her beak worked at the door to her cage she freed herself from and she hopped out and trotted over to you.

On the paper you brought out you wrote simply,

_‘Aunt Petunia,_

_I know this may come as a shock but for the past eight years I have been living under a fake name with disguises to protect me. Those were left behind when I got accepted into Hogwarts though. This comes way out of the blue, however, I simply hoped to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Maybe one day if you are willing we might meet up for tea get to know one another.’_

Wetting your lips you signed your name then shifted your gaze and found a photograph of you from today, seated in the snow beside your uncle Regulus crafting a giant Cerberus out of snow, both giggling at its refusal to sit still. Carefully you folded the letter around it and sealed it. An enchanted pouch was added around your owls back and chest to help keep her safe in the distance through any bout of weather. A pat on the head later you opened your window and watched her soar out into the distance growing smaller by the second.

Changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and a thick sweater matching your socks you were down again to snuggle up to Neville’s side to hear all about the plants he found the most interesting. These would all be from the regions you would trek through on your summer break with Regulus and the Twins, again returning to your collecting rare venoms.

All of which only adding to your amassed credits for your Magical Creatures youth program the three of you had been part of for years now run by the Ministry. No matter Fudge’s problems with you those venoms came back with vastly little risks compared to when others were sent for them. You were needed and paid fairly handsomely by the companies in charge of brewing up the antivenoms you collected for.

With a promised list of seeds and cuttings you would return with to be added to your vast greenhouses you helped Neville to tend to. Bedtime came soon enough and you were back again in your own bed fairly early knowing you had an appointment the following day.

.

Between the Twins you were bundled up and hatted with your curls tucked in a long braid down your back with your curly bangs tucked behind your ear. Through the doorway on Grimmauld street you headed off to your right and paused at the base of the stairs clapping your hands over your mouth to muffle your loud squeaking laughter as the Twins loudly snorted and laughed around you at Bill and Charlie both slipping on the ice and stumbling oh so ungracefully to the bottom of the steps. Groaning lowly they jumped up and brushed themselves off narrowing their eyes at you three in your turns to lead the way off to your appointments.

The pale yellow waiting room folded around you and for the first time you would be arriving as yourself, though with your normal black eyebrows and hair showing at the roots to give the impression you had dyed it the silvery blue color it bore. All over your stagnantly purple eyes. Easily you wrote out your name and thanks to an earlier drop in by Remus with an allowed charm to swap out your name on all your dental records you took your seat and waited.

As it went the Grangers seemed nice enough, though each time you came their daughter seemed to have her attention fixed on you instead of the books they kept trying to remind her to read. Another hopeful pair wishing for a great future for their child it seemed, though halfway through your cleanings an unruly bird broke through a half cracked window knocking over a bouquet of flowers.

One sneeze from their daughter was all it took and all the furniture started floating. With wide eyes Bill and Charlie hurried through the building ensuring only the parents and child were there before they drew their wands muttering the counter spell. The panic of the parents ceased while the girls cheeks stopped halfway to tomato red and she looked at you all hopefully with her bright blue eyes. At your side Mr Granger peered down at you as you said to his daughter, “Bet you thought you were the only one that could do that, huh?”

She nodded and neared your chair as you extended your hand, “Jaqi Black.”

A proud grin spread across her face firing back, “Hermione Granger.” With a reach up to shift an unruly string of curls that had slid free from her braided bun.

Mr Granger, “You, you can do that?”

You nodded and Charlie added, “You wouldn’t happen to have an odd relative up your family tree, likes solitary life, seems a bit shifty when having others over or sharing about their jobs or education?”

He nodded, “My great Uncle.”

Charlie grinned and sat down as he continued to finish your cleaning, helping you up as Bill finished, “Well we all go to Hogwarts. Off for the holidays. No doubt if her sneezes are that powerful she’ll be getting a letter.”

Out of the chair you called K mentally and had him fetch two books, both of which you handed over to Hermione with a soft grin, “You’re my cousins age, so when you turn eleven you should all be in the same year. Now, here’s a Muggles guide to magic, sort of an introduction to our world. And this one is Hogwarts : A History, obviously the history of our school.”

On your feet Mrs Granger asked weakly in a bear hopeful tone, “Your parents can do magic as well?”

You nodded, “Ya, um, here,” you turned grabbing one of their cards to write down the enchanted muggle phone in your home, “I know it looks like an odd number, but it rings at our home. You can call anytime you need help, like if the furniture floats again, and also you could come by for tea, or, cocoa, whichever and you can talk to them about it instead of us Friday would be good, they’ll all be home. If you’d prefer.” The card was cradled and they grinned helping you to make your next appointments for another checkup and then watched you head out the door with another thanks and a beaming grin from Hermione before she rushed back to her seat to begin reading her gifted books.

Free of the steps without a fumble this time you all chatted in your trips to the shops nearby. All the added guests meant you needed extra presents. A point Charlie used to his advantage for more time with you at your side outside of school grounds and your parents’ watchful eye. Thankfully two magic shops were nearby passing easily for muggle ones, mainly selling muggle goods but able to be paid for with wizard money, a common stop for those mixing between worlds. Books, odd figurines, a couple interesting hats and as many blankets as you could manage later everyone would have at least one gift, the Malfoys getting the oddest, except for Draco, who would be getting a full set of Peter Pan tales complete with enchanted copies of the Animated Peter Pan film.

.

“Alright, which one of you cast a spell in front of a muggle?”

Remus’ hands were planted on his hips and Charlie answered, “In our defense you said we could go unsupervised.”

Bill swatted his arm and added, “The Dentists little girl sneezed and the furniture started floating. We just righted it.”

Regulus shifted a bit more out from behind the couch he was lounging on, “Muggle born?”

You all nodded and the twins added with you, “She looked about in tears.”

Regulus nodded and stood up moving to the phone, “I’ll call in the report then.”

Sirius, who was leaning against the wall moved closer to peek into one of your bags, “You explained it to them?”

You nodded, “Even gave her the typical intro book and the one on Hogwarts history. You should have seen it, such a powerful spell from a sneeze.”

Remus, “Any other patients?”

Bill shook his head and Charlie answered, “We made sure it was clear.” Then he chuckled and added, “Expect a call, Jaqi invited them to cocoa or tea.”

Sirius chuckled and leaned in kissing your forehead then asked, “Who gets the cow figurine?”

“Uncle Lucius.” That made him chortle and Remus chuckle through Regulus’ loud laugh in the other room, “Just thought of him.”

Sirius grinned eyeing the upright cow in a tuxedo jacket with a monocle, top hat and cane. “I am certain he will love it. And for Narcissa?”

“Um, she always had this peacock pin on, so I found this fuzzy blanket with one on it.”

Sirius guides you in to help you set it all out to wrap properly and add under the massive tree in the main sitting room already Christmas themed overlooking the glass wall exposing the mountains you were hidden inside across from the homier one they had been resting in after work. “She will adore it then.”

“And I found these Peter Pan books for Draco and an enchanted version of the muggle animated version.”

Remus nodded, “No doubt we could also play the Robin Williams version after dinner as well.”

“Exactly.”

Regulus entered the room stating, “Alright, related the event in question. It matches the reports from the walk in they sent to inspect the Dentists and their daughter, who has been added to the list of discovered Muggleborns.”

Your grin grew, “Good. She seemed so happy.”

Fred, “No doubt a lot of kids her age aren’t levitating things with a sneeze.”

George, “At least now she can bond with Neville, seems bookish like us. Ron n Harry might need some coaxing to be buddies first.”

.

“Here is your tea and your cocoa.” Sirius grinned at Hermione as she peered around the house then grinned when she saw you walking into the room briskly.

“Sorry, snakes were a bit unruly today. Draft somewhere…”

Mr Granger’s brows rose, “Snakes?”

Sirius nodded as Regulus answered, “Yes, part of my job, me and the triplets go to search out rare snakes and collect their venoms to sell and for antivenoms.”

Mr Granger, “You take children?”

You grinned at him, “I can talk to snakes. Not so dangerous.”

Mrs Granger didn’t blink as she asked, “You can talk to snakes? Is that common?”

“Oh, I have a great Uncle that can talk to cockatoos.” You wet your lips then added, “I’m not being a smart ass, they really do talk. Their language sort of sounds like Yiddish.”

Sirius added, “Speaking to certain animals are mainly passed down by blood. Jaqi inherited it from her mother.”

You grinned at Hermione saying, “Why don’t I show you the library, my cousin Neville’s in there.”

She glanced at her parents who gave her a nod and cradled her cup and stood to walk with you as Mrs Granger asked, “And is her mother at work?”

Sirius drew in a breath and as you left the room you heard, “No, there um, there was a war, a few years after Jaqi was born-.”

Hermione glanced up at you stirring another grin from you and she said, “Thank you.”

You shook your head, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I really thought I would have to learn all this alone.”

Weakly you chuckled and then paused, “I should warn you about one thing though.” She nodded, “My family is very old, and very prejudiced.” She nodded again tentatively, “Up until about my father’s generation was the idea of associating with Muggles considered. Now, my mom, she was adopted by a muggle family, so please don’t take this the wrong way. The Weasleys all love muggles, hell their father’s entire job has to do with muggles. Though when you get to school there will be students who will treat you differently, even be cruel to you for being muggleborn.”

With another confident nod she replied, “I will bear it. To learn all I can.”

“I promise you, when you get there I’ll do my best to look out for you. The Weasleys too,” your head tilted for a moment, “Though maybe not Ron right away, him and my cousin Harry tend to keep to themselves obsessing over Quidditch, it’s our top sport.” She nodded again and joined you in restarting your walk, “If it helps they didn’t give me such an easy time either when I started. Actually I got sorted to Slytherin and then got moved to Hufflepuff on my first night for my other cousins coming after me for being so lax on remaining pureblood and holding to their ideals.”

“Is it better now?”

Your head tilted again, “Well a group of them got expelled after our fight. Though after a while it sort of died down to occasional insults. Mainly when they fail at something or have their egos hurt.”

“When do you go back?”

“14th we ride back on the train, 15th I believe classes start again.”

“Is it difficult?”

You smirked at her, “That, is entirely dependent upon the effort you put into studying. First year isn’t normally too trying, a nudge to get you into the schedule, all working up to fifth year for the big exams, the O.W.L.S followed by the dreaded N.E.W.T.S in seventh year.”

“They don’t give tests till fifth year?”

You let out a weak giggle, “Those for fifth years help to determine which field you work in. Usually by then you’ll have an idea what you want to do, they cover a great deal of jobs available in your fourth year, and then certain jobs don’t just accept grades for OWLS you have to get a certain amount of NEWTS too.”

Through the doorway to the library a gasp came from Hermione seeing the endless bookshelves making you grin and say, “It’s enchanted to make a copy of every book ever written, all fireproof and all that, pristine copies.” Wetting your lips you guided her farther in to where Neville was lounging on a round couch and grinned up at her sheepishly and offered her a hand, “This is my cousin Neville, Neville, this is Hermione.”

Neville released her hand and said, “I’m just finishing this book on the Endlessly Crying Pickle Plant from the Sahara Dessert. All of its fruit taste like pumpkins.”

You giggled as she sat beside him as he turned to the first section showing her the pictures of it, you sat on his other side while he carried on, “You’d be surprised at just how many odd plants there are out there. Jaqi’s heading out this summer for a hammer tailed soaring sniper, it’s a form of snake bred with a scorpion, one of the meanest out there, and they live off these, she promised to bring me back a seed, I’ve already got the habitat set up in the greenhouse.” After a pause he added, “A lot of people overlook Herbology in magic, but a great deal of survival skills and even potion masters would heed the warning to master the subject. I’ve cleared out nearly three full bookshelves on the subject in here. Though they keep writing new ones so Jaqi’s bought me little ribbons I can fold in them to hang out, so I know which I’ve covered already.”

Her smile grew and she stated, “Well I won’t overlook it. I intend to learn all I can.”

His smile doubled, “Well if you ever need help with it I’ll help as best as I can. Besides, this is the best place to learn.”

A few more books were added to her supply, mainly the History of Magic book from the first year with a few good introductory books to Herbology Neville had suggested for her to borrow. All of which added to an enchanted bag and eased over her shoulder, whatever your father, uncle and Remus had told them had eased their worries from the topic of the former war. Even to the point that between your trips you had been asked if Hermione could come by for day visits while they were at work to be among kids like her near or at her age to ease her into the change. Plus while you were in school you had given her the address to the Muggle Post Office box that would direct it towards you in Hogwarts.

…

Your third day was when the Tonks arrived, a bit confused at the muggle entrance for a small hidden brownstone only housing an enchanted doorway at the end of a hall feeding into your distant shielded home. Only for them to be awed at the two days they hung around with Tonks thoroughly loving the practice pitch you had. By the next day however on Christmas Eve the Malfoys arrived. Also through the muggle entrance and ready to claim their bedrooms for the night, both quite lavish and fully stocked for them. Though for all he should be doing Draco claimed all the time he could with you, bonding with Neville instantly as he was clearly your favorite while trying to at least get to know the Weasleys and Harry.

All day you explored the library after they got too cold playing in the gardens with you. By dinner you had been cornered with an odd suggestion, looking you straight in the eye Lucius said, “Surely you could find time for Draco to come and visit during your summer break.” His eyes turned to Regulus, “He does hate it when we have to bring him along on our work trips.”

Regulus glanced at you and nodded, “Sure. The more the merrier. We would love to keep little Draco entertained while you’re away.”

The tension was clear between your Uncles, mainly coming from Lucius, however all that dropped the moment your presents were unwrapped. The stoic face of Lucius cracked into a weak smirk as he looked over at you saying, “I will treasure it always.” Right before protectively shielding the gift against his chest from Theodore Tonk’s arm moving to draw his blanket and gift of book on paper airplanes. “I know just where to place this on my desk at work.” His smirk deepening as he eyed the blanket earning a wide grin from Narcissa while Draco’s mouth fell open for a loud gasp that brought on a full tackling hug complete with muffled thanks into your shoulder making you giggle.

Though all that tension was gone and after watching the film pre chosen for the awed boy in love with Peter Pan and his world you were all off to bed. Breakfast followed and still all in your pajamas a couple hours later lounging in the sitting room as Draco watched te animated version of the film he was gifted beside you all eyes turned to Frank and Alice when they arrived. The stoic pair greeted their son and accepted the tea offered. Both sheepishly asking random questions until an innocent comment on the flowers they had passed on the way leading Neville into a spilling conversation on all he’d read bringing on a trip for the pair to be pulled into the greenhouse where they both gasped seeing all they boy had accomplished so far in his self taught studies. A timid common interest eased the door open for a possible friendship between the trio and by the time they had left Neville had calmed that the plan wasn’t to take him away from the only home he knew.

…

The mingle of relatives and the few visits from Hermione before her muggle school started up classes again had ended and two weeks after another tug away from sight by Charlie, where you were wished a happy new year with another stolen kiss, you were back at the station again. Peering over Bill’s arm at the extra bundle of books he had borrowed from your library you asked him with a grin, “I thought you were taking it easy this year.”

With a shrug he said, “Seven NEWTS can’t be as difficult as all twelve OWLS.”

You nodded and giggled, “I’m not certain it wouldn’t be. There have been some to have panic attacks with three to study for you know.”

He nodded and slung his arm around your shoulders, “That’s why, my dearest baby sister, I am going to hire you as my study buddy.” Making you giggle, “All the sour skypops and whistling moonhips I can manage on my trips to Hogsmaede.”

Poking him in the stomach in the walk from the luggage car to your first year car you said, “You are lucky I have a weakness for taking on impossible tasks. Seven NEWTS to study for in barely five months.”

“Best sister ever!” He said with his hands up easing through his hair in his turning walk back to the cars up front for sixth and seventh years while Charlie chuckled tugging him along easing his fingers through his again blonde hair after his own set of bribed treats to dye it back again.

.

The second week back held the third game of the year, Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, another loss for the new green team, though the two hour rumble gave your team seeker a good chance to stare at the object of his affection once again. Cho Chang, a fellow Seeker who shared most of your classes and with a cousin in Hufflepuff she tended to eat at your table since your second weeks project with another Ravenclaw student brought you to forcing a seat for yourself. That move triggered Cho to swap for your place conveniently next to Cedric and across from her cousin with a couple Gryffindor students sighed and moved to the Slytherin table to get a start on theirs. By Christmas the tables were free reign mainly a welcome sight for the stunned professors awed by what you had started.

February had the big show down, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, the Weasley players split down team lines, two brothers against one another. Though neither expected the sheer hell their younger brothers would put them through. Between the bludgers to avoid they could handle and the easily enough traded quaffle they thought they had the game sealed but in the time off and back again your practices had been well used as it unleashed all shades of crazy. The Chasers were barely able to keep their eyes on the quaffle long enough to even try and steal it between the skillfully batted bludgers leaving only Oliver seeming like he knew what he was tasked to do. All in all it wasn’t that bad of a score, matched at 50 each until Cedric managed to snatch the Snitch right in front of Charlie’s face while he was mistaking a glint of gold by Tonk’s side for the coveted flying ball.

.

March came with a sting granting you permission for a night at home when, by surprise, Frank and Alice had written to share that Alice was expecting another baby. An easy sting for you to mend as Neville was halfway excited to be a big brother and show a younger sibling about plants too. By that Monday he’d started a list on all he wanted to share with them and you were relaxed into your same routine of classes, studies, choir and another set of studies with Bill between random detentions and extra credits lumped on top of your quidditch practices.

Leading up to April, the best game for Slytherin yet and up against the Puffs no less. Two games in a row, as usual for the team lineups. A win by ten over the Snitch’s capture points thrilling the crowd in the close game brought on by the settling newcomers. But that game left you little comfort as Bill’s study sessions increased and grew tenser by the day only eased by you and your forced bouts of walks or swims were you reminded him to breathe and live a bit.

.

The morning the testing began in the third week in May all younger students were asked to be respectful of those testing and to steer clear.

Monday was Charms. Nice and easy for his best subject. A must have for a treasure hunter and curse breaker.

Tuesday was Transfiguration. Between your studies and the not so subtle hints from McGonagall he didn’t feel as stressed as he thought he would.

Wednesday was Herbology not his best subject but with your help he seemed more confident than he was in his OWLS. A subject he knew if he failed Neville would never let him hear the end of it.

Thursday was DADA. Another easy one for him.

Friday was Ancient Runes. Arguably his hardest to study for, but another mandatory one for what he wanted to pursue.

Two days off freed him to curl up and wrap around you, both in relief for what he’d accomplished on top of more cram sessions for what was left.

Potions was on the second Monday. The written part he felt he did tolerably but the practical side let him feel he’d bested it over what he had assumed he could accomplish.

With another day to spare between that and Arithmacy that Wednesday he relaxed some more and tried not to drown in the puddle of sweat Arithmacy seemed to be. A subject Charlie had to mainly tutor him in as you hadn’t understood most of it quite yet, even after trying to read the textbook for yourself. But even if he came home with a Troll in it at least he gave it a shot and his mother would be pleased for how badly he had tried to show her he was grateful for the sacrifices she and their father had made to get him through school with all necessary tools and trinkets so he could get to his graduation, even with so many other children to raise after him.

June was last with a final bout between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. A much needed win for the exhausted Gryffindors who struggled at Bill’s hectic schedule and study habits to match yours keeping most up at his irritated shouts in the common room. A study group soon growing in popularity when they knew just why the seventh year was shouting at two in the morning. The final month was theirs to relax in while the first two weeks held the OWLS for fifth years. Again silence and respect for their struggles before the final two weeks of bliss ending with yet another train ride home again.


	8. Hemlock and Hippogriffs

Beside the large planter in your greenhouse you were holding the manual up and flipping the page when needed. Supervising yet another planned drop in weekly visit by Frank to spend time with Neville, Alice was currently seated in the kitchen, resting her swollen ankles, with Molly as she prepped the lunch for all the children she was minding while the men were at work. As the designated guard to ensure Neville’s happiness through the meeting you were pleased that as the moths had gone on the father and son had bonded so deeply over their affection for the subject and both parents shared an awed affection for their son.

You had tried a few times to leave them alone in the past but at each of your claimed bathroom breaks you found them staring at the door like puppies that had been left alone for the first time. But at least now you had Draco on your left with furrowed brows working on trimming his own small plant for a potion you were going to show him how to brew for colored smoke bombs to help weed out the gnomes in the Weasley gardens while Hermione sat glancing between the book she was holding and the real life plants in front of her. In the distance Ron was busy helping Ginny to build a small planter for her own patch of humming daisies keeping himself busy while Harry was off at the Dursley’s.

Between trips you had found yourself more and more helping to share the load on minding the young ones through visitations until you would be snatched away by the twins. More and more your notebooks were filled with tests of possible trinkets and ideas for toys, tools and candies. Potions were brewed by the dozen and the occasional explosions and bouts of coughing barely earned an eye roll from Molly anymore. She knew if anything went horribly wrong a scream or timid child would come to fetch her for aid. Not to be taken as simply a house wife Mrs Weasley has a stunning ten NEWTS under her belt and a side spot consulting with curse breakers when they find themselves stumped. Every bit a stunning woman you hoped to grow to be one day when all this nonsense with your uncle was through.

But as all summers come they roll by just as quickly. Already it was August and Harry was shipped back off to his assumed ‘strict muggle boarding school for wayward boys’ the Dursleys had been sold on when Minerva had shared how the Dursleys were treating him. Racing through the door of your school beside disguised Regulus to go find Ron straight away as Charlie entered, strolled to the sitting room and collapsed onto the couch after his intense internship at a farm for fire crabs Hagrid had helped him get into for a bit more experience to add to his resume.

…

An inhuman screech shot through the house and as you led the twins into a dive under the breakfast table you were setting Bill turned in time to flick his wand and open the window for the badly molting owl, Dilbert, old and grey about to be retired who slid on his belly and tried to scramble up onto its feet only for its replacement to flop onto his back. A grin fixed onto its face, the awkward barn owl, worn with age but fairly younger than Dilbert who was showing him the ropes.

Finally on his feet Dilbert eyed the group of Wizards flowing into the kitchen groggily while Molly called out, “Could someone fetch the post from Errol please?” A small platter of treats set on the counter that Dilbert flew to and pecked at while Errol trotted around the table you three eased out from under to finish setting.

A pop brought K into the kitchen with your owl on his shoulders beaming proudly with a letter in his beak. “Mistress, he refused to release your letter to me.”

You giggled wrapping the owl in your arms you transferred to the back of your chair thanking it as you accepted the letter shockingly thin with another secured to it with an enchanted ribbon you stared at and stroked his head, dipping your fingers to rub along its beach while it contorted giddily. Peering over you spotted Charlie furrowing his brows at Percy, who uninterestingly flung his letter at him at the base of the stairs from the table while digging out his from the pouch on Errol’s back. Each letter was passed out with Charlie curiously holding two in his stroll over to you seeing the spare in your hand matching his.

Charlie, “Mum! We’ve got two!”

She poked her head out, “What dear?”

“Me and Jaqi, we’ve got two.” He said motioning a finger between your letters you raised into her view.

A wave of her finger had the food fly over while she wiped her hands on her apron moving towards you ordering gently, “Well open them. One way to see what end the moose is facing.”

With a twisted face Ron hopped into his seat while Harry climbed in his groggily mumbling, “Who’s having moose?”

Arthur passed through the packed dining room straight to his seat fixing his tie while saying, “Ahh, moose, haven’t faced one of those in ages.” His eyes turned to Molly with a grin spreading after his lean in to peck her on the lips before asking, “No sign of the creature is there? Been ten years but I can still feel the bruises on my collar bone. Poor confused dear.”

Molly shook her head guiding him into his seat while his coffee mug filled at a flick of her finger, “No Love, Charlie and Jaqi have two letters.”

Arthur’s hands clapped then he raised his mug to his lips, “Lets have it then.” Eyeing you both curiously.

Wetting your lips you opened your letters after confirming they both were from the same source. In a shared glance between the pages you read clearly,

“Miss Black, we wish to issue our sincerest regards and wish this letter finds you in good spirits. Our fancies are tickled pink to issue you this invitation.

On behalf of Goshank and Scamander you are hereby invited to participate in the our annual Flora/Fauna Fair.

In usual fashion you are due to arrive in Chizel Square in Norfolk building 27 on the 53rd floor beside the candelabra topped with the brass hamster wearing a tiara. Prompt arrival at 3 minutes past 9am today is mandatory or you will be disqualified from participation.

We eagerly await your arrival in hopes of earning our famed accreditation and welcome into our highly regarded membership to our exclusive club.” You paused then added, “Its signed Hippogriffs and Hemlock Headquarters.”

In a glance up at Charlie your brows rose as he said, “My candelabra has a manatee with a toupee on it.”

Molly leaned over easing your bowls of oatmeal closer to you while saying, “Best hurry up and eat then and get changed. You can go with your father and Bill in their trip to the station. He’s not due to leave till noon, but best be a bit early.”

As you sat in your chair you shifted your gaze to K beside you waving his hand to fill your glass with orange juice while sliding a plate with a sliced honeydew melon on it for you paired with a soft smile. His hand patted yours saying “I’ll fetch your hat for you.”

Softly you replied, “Thank you.” And turned to start eating as Charlie did.

A deep sigh left you as you fluffed your hair out over your blank yellow tank top you covered with a worn grey flannel from your fathers old school clothes laying over your favorite jeans with the least wear marks in them laying over the new heeled booties Minerva had bought you to match hers. A grin at K later and you eased your hat onto your head over your bright blue hair that bounced around you giving you a look of excitement where you were muddled in nerves at why you were invited to participate in a mainly adults only event to gain entrance to the famed club.

A wobble later at the base of the stairs you wet your lips and walked to Bill’s side where he folded his arm around you with a wide grin of his own. “I can’t wait to see what creature you end up with sis. Personally I hope your choice is much larger than Charlie’s.” He said to you with a wink making you giggle and his smile spread seeing your hair shift back to a more subtle pale silvery sky blue. Around you the twins settled as Charlie fell rather ungraciously to his shoulder trying to hop through his door as he tied his boot while holding his pale green shirt between his teeth. Irritated he finished his double knot then jerked his shirt on and rushed to join the group Arthur began to lead to the door. An eager grin spread across Molly’s face while she eyed you all on your path out to the enchanted car.

…

Parked outside the zigzag set of buildings on Chizel Square you turned in a circle unable to find the proper building, only more random passers by. Though a pause in the courtyard from you had the Weasleys freeze and turn to you noting your silver eyes. A flash of an oddly shifting branch popped into your mind and in a turn of your head you trotted over to the nearest tree between two of the diagonal buildings and curiously peered upwards remembering Newt’s visit to your hospital room. In a soft tone you peered up at the branches starting to whistle ‘Pop Goes the Weasel’, a settling of hands on your back and arms while Charlie’s claimed yours to join in the tune.

At the climax of the tune a Jarvey popped its head out to cry out in a teasing sing song tone, “Tone deaf Ingrates!” His smirk and body darting away into the branches again were unseen by the others searching for the entrance missing the tentacles splitting through the bark of the tree now opening to tug you all inside in a flash of bright light.

The golden lobby to the hidden headquarters sat open with only a Sphinx behind the help desk with twelve elevators to choose from. Wetting your lips you eyed each of the riddles chiseled into the wall above them. Each riddle simpler than the last, all forming a sentence guiding you past the help desk where you found a hidden hatch in the floor. Cocking your head to the side you eyed the sliding puzzle you and Charlie eased at a stunning pace into the proper place unlocking the hatch for you to drop into the cramped square. When the hatch door sealed shut again leaving you in darkness your fingers clenched onto one another at the plummet. An abrupt dropping of a wall sent you teens to the ground with only Arthur upright, just as abruptly you made it to your feet and checked the time.

A deep chuckle left Bill as he said, “8:37.” A glance across the room had you staring at the only thing in the seemingly endless floor, a golden statue of the number 53. “At least we’re on the right floor.”

Fred started the exploration of the floor only to turn in search of the distant sound of wings George turned his head only to flinch back saying, “Golden Snidget.”

Charlie’s eyes were already following the bird as you glanced up following another only to tilt your head, blindly your hand patted across his chest and up to his chin, “Yes?” tap,  
”Jaqi, I see them.” Another two taps later your hand found his chin and you tilted his head back making his eyes search over the lavishly furnished floor reflected above you, “Oh, up..” wetting his lips he said, “Walrus with a toupee…”

In your own path with the twins around you while Bill and Arthur followed Charlie you ended up on opposite ends of the floor under your candelabras, wetting your lips again you watched a glowing orb of light flash in front of you morphing into a full body see through copy of you that faded away whispering, “Miss Black, you are early, good.”

A tightness formed around your ankles making you look down to find nothing there but as you looked up again you sank through the floor only to find yourself now in the lavish 53rd floor. Quietly at the invisible tug now at your waists you all found your way into a large sitting room where in a tall wing backed chair Newt was seated across from a young woman clearly the granddaughter of Miranda Goshawk who stood with an eager grin squealing in her rush over to you. Her hands clapping and giddily upon reaching you her hand reached out and fixed on yours, the flash to silver had her freeze mid sentence, “Miss Black I am so thrilled-,” after a muddled memory of a thunderstorm destroying her greenhouse as he greatest fear your eyes shifted back.

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Sorry, habit with first handshakes.”

She shook her head, “It’s quite alright. I’d halfway thought you’d had a vision of some sort. My Divination professor always had that same distant gaze. Anywho, I am just tickled you found our little hiding spot!” She turned releasing your hand with another giggle as she greeted Charlie just as giddily, “Charlie Weasley! We heard about your fire crab internship, very adventurous choice.” She said with another giggle earning a weak chuckle from him.

On his feet you eyed Newt in his crossing to you while the clock chimed 9 and another set of confused Wizards wandered in while another Witch entered the room behind you, “Jaqi!” his hands folded around you and he asked, “How are you my Dear?”

“I’m a bit confused.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“I thought Hippogriffs and Hemlock was for adults only.”

Miranda hurried back to you with another giggle stating, “Good Heavens! You really believed we wouldn’t extend you an invitation after all you went through to protect that precious Basilisk of yours? A full month in Azkaban.” Her hand settled on your shoulder, “That act of selflessness is precisely what we would expect from a member of this club. Only those that find the fiercest and formidable of creatures with kindness and humility are welcome here.”

Newt chuckled shifting your hair off your shoulders to chuckle playfully at the absence of Opal then said, “My apologies, I assumed we would have another guest as well.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “She prefers to remain hidden still. Rarely leaves my side at Hogwarts, only explores at home. Still a bit skittish.”

He nodded, “Understandably, has she grown any?”

You shook your head, “No, though she has molted some of her scales though.” His eyes lit up, “Not the sturdiest of opal scales, but we’re getting there. Few more molting cycles perhaps as she fills out to proper girth.”

He nodded and turned his head to answer a question from Miranda for one of the other Wizards until the three minutes had passed and in the group of Weasleys, who were all approved to attend by Newt after swearing secrecy for the selections chosen by any but you two. Though the variety available for choosing was welcome for discussion later of course. With a clap of his hands he then rubbed together Newt stated, “Alright, it’s three past, so, congratulations, to all of you. Your trials are just beginning and by the end of March you will be judged on how you have done. Only then you will either be welcomed among our ranks or instructed to study and try again.”

Turning to his side he wagged a finger and his suitcase hovered and then opened. One by one you were guided down the steps and into the withheld enclosures. From low growls to the soft giddy sounds of the Poffle eyeing you all wondering if any of you would choose one of them you passed each enclosure as Newt named each creature you passed.

Step by step the hair on the back of your neck stood up and as Newt’s smile widened after stating, “Now, off to your choices.” You turned only to freeze seeing the six foot tall Nundu, the large East African beast resembling a leopard, deadly silent despite its gigantic size, considered by some as the most dangerous creature alive with breath toxic and filled with disease so potent it can wipe out entire villages of people. The Nundu is extremely hard to subdue. It has never been defeated by less than around one hundred wizards working together making you wonder how Newt had found this one and allowed it to remain free with you all coming.

A low purr escaping the creature as its head neared your chest where your hands had folded across your middle. In the sea of eyes you felt on you the nose of the female tapped your hands that unfolded feeling a curious paw tap at it with a low attempt at a growl. When her jaws released a small spiky body was left in your now joined palms revealed to be a silver eyed cub that eyed you in awe with a rumbling squeal attempting at its mother’s guttural tones of communicating with him between her licks across his back still half puffed up with fur it would lose in two months leaving it oddly like a tiny sheep on that side.

Peering up at Newt while she turned and trotted off you caught his settled smile as he stated through Miranda’s recording your first choice, “I hoped she would take to you. They only release their cubs to the most trustworthy, for the next five months her saliva will be toxic to him so you’ll have to care and groom him properly.” You nodded peering down at the cub while he added, “No worries about the breath fact, unless in danger they do not resort to releasing that toxin. It triggers heart failure even if issued by accident. A fact I am certain they are aware of, leaving them more like bumblebees in a way.” He said moving closer to stroke the cub’s head only for it to try to roar at him and coil up in your palms until withdrawing his hand chuckling again, “He’s taken to you already.”

In a step back his eyes glistened at you while Miranda said, “Now, your second choice, Nundu is ranked XXXXX, so triple or double X for your next choice.”

Beside you Charlie’s eyes rose at the plop he felt on his head. A beak gripped the knit cap over his blonde hair and the Diricawl chick, resembling a tiny Dodo, popped away with his cap between his beak sending the teen after him making Miranda giggle giddily, “Diricawl, nice choice. Triple X ranking.” A bit louder she continued, “Now find one four X or higher.”

Wetting your lips you settled the tiny cub into one palm and you peered into the Thunderbird enclosure and grinned at the creature tilting its head while its cubs poked their heads over her shoulders with curious squeaks at you. Peering down at the next odd feeling of another body passing your ankle your hand reached down and you eyed the Wampus cat cub, already two feet tall on its muscular six legs with glowing yellow eyes peering up at you tapping your mind only to shiver and let out its own attempt at a roar before it trotted away to its own choice.

The soaring of an Occamy by your ear made you turn in time to see the hovering Hoo-hoo. Fully grown it extended to nearly your full size resembling a shimmering peacock flashing from gold to blue than into white in a ripple of its slowly flapping wings. Its bright blue eyes landing on yours with a lulling hum as its legs extended, a glance down brought the egg it was holding to your attention. Timidly your hand reached out and accepted the pulsing golden egg wreathed in blue flames. Peering up again you softly stated, “Thank you.” A gentle hum came again from the Hoo-Hoo that shifted and flew back to its enclosure while Miranda mumbled, “Technically the eggs are common, though they hatch for only their chosen keepers, Newt?” She glanced over at him and he nodded widening her grin, “I believe we can mark that down as a double-.” Her eyes lingered on the slowly spreading crack forming across the egg.

Around you the twins chuckled and murmured as you did, “Wicked.”

Finally able to snatch his hat back from the now pouting Diricawl chick Charlie sighed and leaned down to pick it up only to glance at his leg feeling an arm circle it. Gently his fingers tapped the arm saying, “Hello there.” Up at him a pair of golden eyes landed on his with a white long haired body forming around them.

Miranda, “Demiguise, lovely choice. Don’t think they’ve chosen anyone before.”

Newt grinned, “Not from what I can remember.” His eyes turned to you again at your puzzled expression stealing another glance at the now yawning cub in your palm, “Are you alright my Dear?”

Your eyes met his and you answered, “I, um, I got sent to Azkaban for not turning over my Basilisk that can kill with a glance, and now I am given a Nundu cub, that could wipe out villages with its breath, I’m getting an odd feeling that this could be a trick.”

He chuckled again, “The Ministry is aware of your participation and of each creature available. There will be regular checks to ensure that they are treated fairly and are not harming any around you. Please do not fear. You are safe.”

Miranda gathered the group around her to follow out of the suitcase into the sitting room again. From there a hallway was followed and into a great greenhouse you walked seeing the table coated in pots with tiny grey cacti in them. Each now a pale yellow humming softly with wiggling strips of fur over them, “I know you know what there are, Unicorn’s Folly.” After a pause she continued, “One of the most finicky magical plants out there, and it will be a handful on top of your two chosen creatures but I know those of you who manage the time wisely will be able to master all three.”

Carefully Fred held your plant while George took Charlie’s and they followed you out after the others once Newt stole the chance to pass you a few tips approved by Miranda on simple grooming requirements and diet for your Nundu as his is the first to be studied from birth. With his demiguise tucked on his hip and his Diricawl chick held in an enchanted hamster ball of sorts for transport through Muggle territories Charlie grinned at his own choices on the walk back to the car. In the back you all crammed inside with your animals and plants in your laps. Outside the station you claimed hugs from Bill and wished him a safe trip for his first cursed treasure hunting trip out in India, staying in the car while Arthur walked him inside leaving you in the car out of sight from passing muggles.

.

A single knock later you joined the twins in grinning at Minerva on her stoop, a grin mirrored by hers as she showed you inside curiously eyeing what was in your hands. Behind you she peered over your shoulder asking, “What do you have there?”

Raising your right hand higher you said, “Hoo-Hoo egg.”

She nodded showing you into the sitting room already set up for your weekly Tuesday tea drop in, “No dear, the other hand. Some form of cactus?”

“Oh, it’s a Nundu.” She halted and you spotted Snape entering the room with the tray of sandwiches he had fixed on a plate beside the cookies he had brought with him.

With furrowed brows he asked, “Did you say a Nundu?” Setting the tray down on the table.

You moved closer easing the curled up napping cub into the pocket on your flannel shirt while you set the cracked Hoo-Hoo egg on the table in a spare tea saucer Minerva set out for it. “I got an invitation to Hippogriffs and Hemlock. Newt Scamander’s Nundu gave me her cub and his Hoo-Hoo gave me an egg. Charlie got a Diricawl and a Demiguise. Plus we got Unicorn’s Folly.”

They both looked to the odd humming plant Fred placed on the table and Snape said, “Interesting. No doubt you have greatly impressed them with what they have heard of Tulip.”

You nodded and Minerva chuckled eyeing the egg shifting inside the saucer until you touched it spreading another crack on it, “I imagine you must seem a kindred soul to them, just as Newt was. Some Wizards just have it, the ability to calm the deadliest of creatures. First Opal, then Tulip, he started with a Niffler,” she chuckled again, “Quite at the opposite end of the danger scale.”

George chuckled out, “Well clearly it must have to do with their breeding.” Making you giggle.

Snape, “Yes, in fact I remember your father tried to enchant a Kelpie from the lake into my room once.”

“Oh yes, he’s shown me that scar it gave him.”

Snape, “No doubt they take to you much better than your father.”

Fred, “Well for one thing we didn’t try to rope it up.”

George, “Or feed it peanut butter.”

Minerva, “Well we all look forward to seeing how you handle them all.”

“I just know I will have to be giving Neville a thorough copy of my notes for the Unicorn’s Folly. And I’ll have to keep it down in the chamber most likely so the unicorns in the forest won’t hear it and fly into their mating cycles out of season.”

.

As soon as you got home while your father and uncle were admiring the split egg through Remus eyeing the grumbling cub in your palm Neville was taking detailed notes on the plant you had brought and grinned widely when one of its first spikes fell off allowing him to hurry and plant it in his own small pot of dirt. Though in the transfer while Charlie was off in the library studying up on his pair you turned to sit on the couch only to turn hearing a sharp gasp. In Neville’s abandoning it Ginny had gone to sit by you only to trip over Charlie’s Diricawl in his enchanted ball trotting around the house curiously causing her to spill some of her lemonade on your plant. With a grin you moved to her side as Regulus summoned a cloth to dab up the mess gently you patted her back, “It’s ok.”

Your eyes turned to the plant in its shifting and raised hum, suddenly it seemed to bubble and grew three inches shifting to the ever evasive shade of green making it the perfect shade to harvest the flowers it released later on in its growth to help eat the candies you have to feed it to shift its colors, release a rainbow elixir and to harvest certain parts of it.

“Huh.” You mumbled moving closer to it as it started to hum louder, a wave of your fingers brought you a journal you recorded the note into, “So lemons make it grow and turn green.” Looking at Ginny you said, “Thank you. Nothing I’ve found on them says anything about lemons.”

Ginny cracked a lopsided grin, “So, I, helped?”

You nodded, “You helped. I’ll be sure to give you credit when they come to ask how I got it green.” Making her giggle as you mumbled, “Now to guess how much to add and how often.”

Remus, “Mark the days for how long it lasts and how large it grows and all that.”

Sirius chuckled patting him on the back, “No doubt she’s got a much wider scale of notes she’ll be taking, her and Neville between his courses in school.”

.

After another week of housing Draco while showing your cub around between timid groomings, feedings and documenting your plants watering and shifts in the darkness and sunlight it required effecting its behavior you had to ready to head back to school. Through Diagon Alley you joined the others in stocking up on what you required for school and a few other ingredients you were in need of for a short list of products you and the twins were trying to perfect, mainly being your Pheonix elixirs. Off in your trips it had been easy to handle their animangus trials so they could shift into Phoenix as you had finally mastered to help with the elusive ingredients in hopes of healing Opal’s eyes. You had tried direct tears but that did very little and caused her immense pain so you put that on hold trying to find a way to increase their power and decrease the pain it inflicted.

No matter your hurry to try and heal her she insisted even blind she treasured her freedom in your home and school and could wait until the times you were able to share your eyes. You had gained her trust entirely and she would wait forever as long as she could remain in your company and protection as one of your family. Persistently though you stuck to it, joining the pair in mixing up the candies trying to heal your minor cuts and bruises you would all get in your summertime adventures.


	9. 2nd Year, Nellie

In the chair beside you Harry watched as you copied down the weight and other measurements of your cub with a dictating quill, eventually catching your eye as he said, “Aunt Petunia keeps crying at your letters.”

“All I did was wish her a happy holiday and fill her in on what she’s missed so far. She still hasn’t written me back.”

Harry wet his lip and offered a piece of diced turkey to the cub, “She’s tried.”

“I guessed as much.” Looking him over you asked, “You and Dudley get along?”

His head tilted to the side, “They spoil him. He likes to be in charge.”

“No doubt he’ll grow out of it.” Harry looked up at you with raised brows and you giggled, “Hey, it’s all pain and insecurity. No doubt if he’s puffing himself up someone is knocking him down. It’s hard growing up, magic or no magic, people can suck and rain on your parade. He’ll see it when he’s older, then he has a choice.”

His brow twitched up again, “Choice?”

“To keep hurting others to keep himself from getting hurt or to do the hard thing and drop his guard and take the pain of letting others in.” He blinked up at you and you smiled at him, “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

.

Giggles and snorting laughter filled the table as Charlie read out on his schedule, “Head boy. Why the bloody hell would I be named head boy? On top of everything already?!”

Percy grinned saying, “Perhaps you could use it as a chance to test your task management skills.” Making Charlie raise a brow at him only to catch his sarcastic smirk back before he glanced at you in your weak giggle.

Charlie glanced at you asking, “Et tu, Jaqi?”

You giggled back and nodded, “Perce has a point. You can do it. Besides, who else would they pick for top boy, Hensen Slickworth?” Making him narrow his eyes at you playfully, “Suck it up buttercup.”

.

Again on the train you were squeezed into a tight hug by Cedric, who grew a staggering five inches and beamed proudly about it as it proved he was set for another in the next summer as his dad had at his age. Giddily he shared about the last couple weeks of summer he wasn’t able to write about in his family trip to Paris for a professional quidditch match.

Wide eyed for your first ride up in the carriages beside George you watched the Thestral pulling it that kept glancing back at you feeling your eyes on it with Fred and Cedric behind you. Holding in your giggle you set the black cone hat on top of your head and turned your attention to the sorting hat in its odd song of the best of adventures coming through the hardest endings leaving you bewildered to what it could mean. Then when it was through you sat back listening to the sorting of the group of students a third smaller than yours.

At the table you eyed your new schedule trying to memorize where you would be heading off to after your breakfast.

_DADA 8 am_

_History of magic 9_

_Herbology Mon, Wed, Fri 10_

_2 free_

_Lunch at 1_

_Break 2_

_Break 3_

_Potions 4_

_Charms 5_

_Transfigurations 6_

_Dinner 7:30_

_Curfew at 8_

_Astronomy Wed 12_

In a glance over at Tonks down the table you asked, “Tonks?” Her eyes turned to you as her mouth was full of pie, “Who does your double DA course say as Professor?”

In a dig in her pocket she pulled it out and mumbled back with stuffed cheeks, “Dumbledore.”

Turning your head while the twins and Cedric looked at theirs checking the name you held your schedule up catching the headmaster’s eye and gaining a confirming nod when he noticed your nonverbal questioning tap against the time schedule. “Hmm.” You mumbled turning back to the table missing his plotting gaze scanning over the tables, “Wonder how that’ll go.”

.

Unicorn’s Folly tucked safely in an enchanted dome circle that would cover it in darkness set to the enchanted clock you charmed for it on your desk down in the chamber you settled into bed with your cub on a special pillow near your head it refused to sleep without. Sunrise came soon enough and groggily you made it out of bed to your alarm with the boys joining you to your shared bathroom. Each claiming one of the enclosed toilets before hurrying to wash your faces and brush your teeth and fix your hair into something a bit more tolerable before dressing.

In the odd packing job you had to do with your cub trying to insist on playtime you could only find one of your floral tops you pulled on over a black pair of mid thigh length shorts. Tall socks and boots later you pulled your Puff robe on over and shouldered your bag easing the egg into an outer pouch with your cub in one of your robe pockets.

Through the mingled chatter of breakfast you ate and planned to stop in on Tulip for your first early morning feeding after your two months of set up transports of prey into the chamber allowing her to continue hunting freely on a healthy supply of animals in your absence. After that you three raced up to join Cedric on the path to your first course with Dumbledore.

.

Through the double doors you all eyed the classroom without a single desk in sight as Dumbledore stood in the center of the room. Waving his hands he ushered you closer, “Come in, come in, file around. As you may not know some decades ago I was, in fact, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Since then as you know we’ve had a number of Professors, and from time to time when others are, reluctant or unable to assume the position I step in. Though, I have recently taken up an interesting take on teaching. I will instruct the first two lessons, since that point you will all be assigned a section to study up on and present to the class. Today our lesson will be on these,” at a wave of his hand a sheet flew off a cage packed with Cornish Pixies. At his instruction you set your bags down on the floor along the walls then filed around the cage.

By the end of class you were all given origami phoenixes that flew over to you with your assigned topics and dates you would be presenting them written across their tail feathers.

Cedric, “Trolls.”

Fred chuckled, “Vampires.”

George, “Full Body Bind Curse.”

They all looked at you as you sighed and stated, “Werewolves” before looking at the twins who joined you in wondering if he knew about Remus and that was why you had been chosen or if it was truly random. Either way you had a week to prep.

Next was History of Magic and Herbology after and again you slipped seamlessly into your schedules and usual work patterns in getting your assignments done early to grant you more time for your extra projects your cub kept making more difficult. Occasional glances of Charlie chasing his Diricawl could be found keeping you from his usual snatch and snog game with you.

But at your Wednesday morning breakfast you turned to hear Charlie recite, “Spoons, spoons, magnificent marvels wondrous, rare.” He turned the note in his fingers with an exhausted wide eyed gaze down at you as you shot him a wide grin splitting through your exhausted expression. “What the hell? Three in the morning?”

“If I’m going to be up so are you.”

“Seriously?! I was on my rounds as prefect and your owl comes out of nowhere-!”

“Well I have a set list of letters to keep her distracted. She’s been listless while my cub is settling into the new schedule and all these people around, even more so than usual. Besides, that plant keeps humming, I swear it’s even in my dreams, it was yodeling yesterday. I’m sure it was.”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “At least yours is still humming, I forgot to set an enchanted timer and mine started screeching, had to set a silencing charm around it, took a full day for it to stop.”

.

All day you managed through and again you struggled to get your cub to sleep while the guys were troubled with a run through on their own scheduled classes, so much so that a muffled mooing stirred you from your dream. Your late alarm snapped your eyes open and in a baggy sweater and shorts you leapt out of bed throwing your bag over your shoulder. In a flick of your fingers the still sleeping boys were turned into kittens while their bags floated behind you. Barefoot through the halls you raced until just as Professor Sinistra stepped forward to speak the hatch in the floor shot open and a trio of bags floated through followed by your awkward clamber through the hole while holding the kittens.

Flashing her a timid grin you stated, “Sorry, late alarm.” She nodded and watched as you shifted the boys back who sat up rubbing their eyes as you moved to their side while Charlie swapped with another boy to sit on the cushion by yours. It was good that he did so because near the last ten minutes you slumped onto his shoulder with your eyes shut stirring a smirk onto his lips and he made sure you made it down the ladder and back to your room safely before returning to Gryffindor tower.

.

One week blew by and with bright blue hair you stood in front of the class halting for a moment before reciting the paragraph you had memorized. Those same harsh words you had imagined time and time again stabbing into Remus’ heart at having to hear just what the world thought of people attacked by werewolves like he was as a child.

At the end of that paragraph you stopped then wet your lips breaking from the biased book definition, missing the grin spreading on Dumbledore’s face off to the side of the class. “For as long as we’ve known about werewolves they have been seen as evil vile creatures. But what people seem to forget is that past the initial few of their race there have been thousands attacked and savagely brutalized by these creatures spreading Lycanthropy.”

Students shifted uncomfortably in their seats except for a girl in the back from Ravenclaw and your roommates. “Thousands of innocent people are told that they are monsters and forced to hide from an illness they have no control over, told that they should all be hunted down and killed. They all deserve lives, friends, families, safety, things everyone else deems them unworthy of having. The vast majority of werewolves today are victims, innocent bystanders forced into this disease.”

After a pause you added, “For them there are little options past the Wolfsbane potion and locking themselves away once a month.”

At the side of the room Dumbledore asked, “And what would your solution be?”

Wetting your lips you dug into your pocket and drew out a pair of inconspicuous chain bracelets, “I’ve been working with Fred and George on a stronger version of the potion and a prototype for chains that would hold their transformation at bay.”

His brow inched up as the girl in the back scooted to the edge of her seat, “And just how would they work?”

You eased them onto your wrists and they coated the back of your hands with a layer of silver, “When placed on a person’s wrists with lycanthropy it releases a trigger dulling charm to enhance regular Wolfsbane potion users so their body doesn’t shift at all. Plus, if their transformation is triggered by missing a dose it will curl their fists keeping them from scratching anyone while one of the charms on the wrist unleashes a powerful hibernation charm.”

His head cocked and his lips parted through a grin, “Impressive.”

You nodded, “Also, for people without the gene can also use them to restrain those changing, of course they can protect your hands if you need to defend yourself while also being able to be tossed at one in a shift or attempting to render them incapacitated.”

Dumbledore, “Any side effects you are aware of?”

“Pain. In the onset of their shift, the enchanted silver burns them when it forces their change to stop, more than just on their skin. When out of the full moon week no pain at all, during it, constant tingling, the day of, just searing pain unless they take the stronger potion exactly on schedule.”

The girl in the back raised her hand, “What is the difference between the potions?”

Turning around you moved to the board claiming the chalk. You wrote out all the ingredients and steps for the original. Went into the usual unattainable prices for each ingredient leaving most to do without or go bankrupt in buying it, “The new one halts the shift completely, and is a fourth of the price-,”

Making her mouth drop open, “But they taste metal all day and under direct moonlight their bodies ache everywhere and they experience numbness in their feet and lower legs somehow. Though if they eat pineapple every morning the metal taste is tolerable and the aching lulls after five hours with the second dose. We are working on the side effects but past those the irritability paired with the week wanes over continued use.”

She wet her lips as Albus asked, “Would this potion be able to be shared with others who require it?”

You shrugged, “If any are willing to tolerate the symptoms until we can work on something stronger, sure. Since they are forced into hiding it’s not likely if advertised for sale in public would sell well, but we’ve placed a few ads since the second potion in a few anon group meetings for secret deliveries. Only had a few requests to try it so far.”

Dumbledore, “Secret deliveries?”

“When we get an order request and enchanted safe is sent to them, they slide the coins into the slot on it and it opens releasing their supply. They collect it and it zaps back to us, discrete and safe for them.” In a reach into your pocket you pulled out a set of cards you sent out to each of the students, “The summoning chant for the safe. I’ve ensured they’re posted in each dorm common room.” As if to memorize it the girl in the back stared at the card in her fingers she then slipped into her pocket as Dumbledore stepped up to your side to instruct on a few stunning spells and a charm rumored to shift a werewolf back to their regular form for the last ten minutes of the class as you took your seat again easing the bracelets back into your bag.

…

First break at Eleven found you on your way to the library only to see that same girl from Ravenclaw that had asked you questions in your presentation nipping at her lip as she eyed you and the trio around you. The curious expression on her face stopping you in your tracks and bringing you over to the empty hall she was in.

After wetting your lips you flashed her a weak grin, “Hey, Nita, right?”

She nodded, “Nita Berdine.” Wetting her lips looking between the guys, “I had some questions, about the potions.”

You nodded and caught her looking around at the passing students before Cedric said, “RoR?”

You nodded your head as the twins said, “Follow us.” A winding path later she watched you pace summoning the doorway she timidly followed you through.

Behind you she asked, “This isn’t where your Basilisk is?”

You turned around with a giggle, “No. This is the Room of Requirement. Anyone can summon it, into anything they require. We use it for studying mostly. Professor McGonnagall said it was best to keep my Chamber private.” She nodded and closed the door behind her, “So, what questions did you have?”

Across the round couches you lounged leaving your bags on the table between you and she asked anxiously crossing her ankles, “You’re not a werewolf, are you?”

You shook your head, “No. But we know someone who was attacked by one if you were curious as to why we started to improve upon the original recipe.”

“How can it be so cheap?”

“Because it has a lot to do with snake venoms.”

Her eyes went wide, “Not Basilisk?!”

You shook your head with a giggle as Fred replied, “Whisptail Cobra.”

George, “Known to feast of werewolves.”

Both, “Deathly hard to catch, even worse to handle.”

You chuckled, “But of course, as a Parseltongue gathering their venom is far easier, even managed to get an egg for one for my collection. Only takes a drop or two for a months batch, attacks it in the blood. Something about the bat wing acting with the Gypsum root causing the numbness.”

George, “Still a work in progress.”

Fred, “Only found the snake last summer so it shouldn’t take long for us to perfect it.”

Cedric eyed her asking, “Were you attacked?”

She paused for a moment then shook her head, “No, but my Gramps was.” In relief she stated, “Mum has it the worst. My brother and I only have cravings for meat around the moon cycles.”

“I know it’s scary, trying something new, and yes we’re just three students, but we’re the only ones it seems to try and work on this glaring problem no one seems to talk or even care about.”

She wet her lips again, “Mum, Mum’s heard of a few groups. Most seem shady,” from her pocket she passed you the information, “maybe you could zap some of these cards there too.” You accepted the paper the boys leaned around you to read and she asked, “How well is the bracelet able to be, hidden?”

Fred, “We’ve got a bead one.”

George, “The charm bracelet ones seem to be the most effective though so far.”

When her questions had run out she gave you one last look over and you all smiled at her as Fred said, “We won’t tell anyone.” She wet her lips and you added, “If it helps I went to Azkaban rather than turn over my Basilisk to be killed and these guys knew where to find her. None of us are going to do anything to jeopardize your family’s safety.”

That eased her smile out and she nodded thanking you and promising to let you know what her mother and grandfather thought of trying the new potion and possibly the bracelets just in case. Another week passes by and the boys teach their classes.

Cedric on Trolls bewitched clumps of clay to demonstrate the charms and spells used to distract, confine and avert enraged trolls. Fred’s was a bit more laugh inducing at his Vampire set topic with his take on a few of the dated techniques before giving some of the newest his father had sent him a copy of straight from the Ministry Aurors were given along with a Hemoglobin potion to help sate their urge to feed on others and ease their weaknesses. But hands down George’s was the most interactive as with the Full Body Bind Curse you were split up into pairs to demonstrate the effects of the incantation with Dumbledore on the side ready to cushion your falls and to guide the students in the reversal spell.

Three weeks had bled by and your egg still sat cracked without any other sign of hatching just yet while your cub had grown over a foot already. The cumbersome cub still insisting on sitting on your lap in class stirred more than a few eyes in his wide eyed gaze watching your pen dart across the page and at each flip of the page in your book his spike coated paw would inch up to try and tap at the pages only to be gently nudged back down again. Lowly he would grumble and curl up in an angry ball with spikes bristling between stolen glances at you until you would draw out a crumpled ball of paper you would levitate under your desk for him to lay back and swat at. Already his curls nearly all gone thanks to your nightly brushings and bi weekly baths turning the curls into shimmering scales folding round the scales coating your growing big footed cub always trotting after you or standing on your shoulder with his chest on top of your head with Opal hiding in your hair below his belly.

.

On the first crisp day of October you stood looking over the oddly shifting forest after the older students had left for Hogsmeade for the day, the twins and Cedric along with them to test your discovered hidden pathway. Though as your eyes narrowed at the forest waiting for what you had seen in your dream you spotted the same pair of foxes trotting through the snow stealing glances at you on their path away. _One, two, three, four,_ before you could get to five the same loud roar erupted from the Chimera dwelling wild on these grounds that Professor Kettleburn had been failing to discover the den of since its arrival five years ago. Gently you set down your satchel your cub and egg were resting inside beside you. Racing down the hill through the thick mud the week of rains had stirred you cut off the group of first years formerly trying to catch tiny insects for Professor Sprout’s aquatic plant lesson homework in their fleeing. Thundering hooves concluded their fiery path in a mud flinging skid halting it ten feet from you with smoke pluming from its mouth in its rage fueled panting.

Stepping forward you drew its attention from the first years you waved on to run drawing its eyes back to them until you shouted, “HEY!” Loudly it snarled at you in your forceful step forward urging it to turn to face you fully, your fist unclenched as your hair turned from green to bright blue at your nerves, “Right here. Look right here, at me.” Slowly your hands rose at the faint licks of flames flowing from between its open lion shaped jaws. Again it roared at you in your next step forward as you said, “Show me what’s wrong. I know you can understand me.” Again it roared at your next step and you spotted the Professors already pouring out into the fields while Hagrid hurried from his hut remaining in its blind spot ready to assist you as you lowered to your knee.

Her hear turned to peer at the Professors and you said, “Hey, right here.” Her fear and pain filled eyes locked on you again through another roar, “Tell me what’s wrong.” Steadily you focused your mental will on tapping out to hers making her snarl and hesitate on fleeing as her mind tapped yours then rushed away only to timidly come back and tap it again in time for you to say, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

All at once while Hagrid inched closer to you both the memory of a cone burrowing vine bush flooded into your mind in its attacking her while she drank from a stream in the forbidden forest. Wetting your lips you raised your dropped knee saying, “You’re hurt. I can help you.” Again you moved closer and she roared baring more of her teeth while the barbs on her dragon tail rippled in its rise above your head. In a move around her side you spotted the patch of blood as her roar broke and weakly her goat legs gave out leaving her on her stomach in the mud whining between failed attempts at growls in turning her head to watch your move around her side to kneel beside her.

Lowly Hagrid crept closer to you remaining a few feet away with hands exposed for her to watch him as he asked, “Jaqi. Kelpie?”

You shook your head, “cone burrowing vine bush.” With a motion of your fingers you mentally shifted her thick fur back careful not to touch her still bleeding wounds while the barbs spreading inside her continued to grow against her struggle to fight, clearly having been burned off the rest of the vine in its attempt to gain freedom.

Hagrid nodded, scanning his eyes over the ground before stating, “Lemons!” mumbling to himself he drew out his wand and tapped his bare palm only to summon a pineapple making him mumble and drop it, “Blast it all!” Wetting his lips then trying again with brows furrowed. This time successful and he inched closer floating them to you along with a jar he floated towards you, “I’ll summon some more.”

You sliced the lemons in half and caught her eye saying, “This will hurt.” Weakly she gave another weak wine and you wet your lips covering the ends of the barbs with the lemon halves, holding them in place while Hagrid moved in to help you coat the last set with the crowd of Professors looking on. Kettleburn inched closer with another jar in hand through her pained roar and burst of flames erupting from her mouth at the barbs shifting inside her to turn and burrow into the slices of lemon that turned a dark brown and were snuck inside the jars. Weakly your cub stood peeking out behind Snape’s legs giving a rumbling then shrill roar for you asking if you were safe urging the Professor to drop and cradle him in his arms to keep him from going closer.

All the halves and barbs were in the jars while you eyed the still bleeding wounds. Kettleburn eyed them saying, “We’ll need a powerful healing draught for these and fast poor thing.”

Inhaling deeply your eyes that flashed to a muddle of colors closed and you focused on an odd rush. All at once fire seemed to course under your skin in your rippling transformation. Open mouthed they all looked on at your seeming burst into white and blue flames that rippled over your skin covering with white and blue feathers. Gasping softly in the flapping on your wide wingspan in your phoenix form Minerva whispered in proud awe at the near impossible animagus form to master, “That’s my girl.”

Folding your wings your foot landed on her side holding her in place as your tear filled eyes blinked your enchanted tears to drop onto the wounds that healed through her pained roars at the powerful yet excruciating healing draught. Retracting your foot at the last tear steadily she stood and took a few steps to circle and lock eyes with you before racing off back to the forest out of reach of the other Professors. Inhaling deeply again your eyes closed, and you missed to your bag at its turn as your egg with flame doubling in its roll towards you. Again your wings shifted and in your burst into flames to shift back again the egg lit up, rotating in the air. In your settling onto your knees again your eyes shot open at the shrill cheep sounding from the powder blue egg now coated with cracks that split open over your now raised palms.

Inside the dimming flames was a chick similar to a peacock with shimmering blue eyes, its body covered in fluff, white near its body shifting to blue and tipped in gold, a small tuft of blue sitting longer in top of its head in a dip to the side tipped in gold. Ruffling its feathers they shifted from gold to white and then back to their multicolored state. In the mud you sat down with him on your knee saying, “There you go Idris.” Waving your fingers to document his appearance and measurements onto the blank page the measuring tape in the spine of the book helped you obtain.

 A cheep from him came with his tail feathers wiggling out to tilt up in his demand for your attention. Smirking at him you inched closer saying, “I bet you’re hungry.”

In a ruffle of his feathers that released a coating of flames coating him as you stood as Hagrid patted your back saying, “I’ll get rid of these.”

Kettleburn grinned saying, “And see about sending out some fire crabs to eat those bushes.” Reaching out he flicked his wand removing the mud from your jeans and said, “You go tend to your Hoo-Hoo chick, I think your cub is about ready to nibble on Professor Snape.”

You giggled and neared the group as Minerva stated, “That was marvelous.” You giggled again accepting her partial hug while your cub in Snape’s arms urged him closer to you easing his hop onto your shoulders to lounge across them. With a grin Snape bent to pick up your bag he passed to you while saying, “I would imagine you would be among the first to have ever touched a Chimera as it was lucid. Impressive.”

Dumbledore chuckled turning to allow you to pass by, “No doubt she could tell there was nothing to fear. Racing here for aid knowing we would be able to assist.” Peering at Idris he stated, “Do not forget to copy down his first song if possible. Quite rare to capture them, and etching the notes into metal can form a protective seal I hear.”

You nodded, “Will do.”

.

Seated in the fire lit office in the Chamber you were finishing your measurements of your Unicorn’s Folly while collecting the next set of odd pustules in a vial when it turned an unrecorded burnt orange. Through the doorway Charlie charged, “A Chimera!”

Turning your head he crossed the room already with his hands on you in search of any injuries before his lips crashed into yours in a fiery kiss. Drawing back at the trio behind him his eyes turned to your plant giving out a near whale song, “What the-, why is it that color, and what is it singing? Mine is stuck on purple.”

“I can’t get mine to purple.”

He smirked at you stealing another peck on your lips, “I’ll tell you, if you tell me how to get to green.”

You let out a faked gasp, “Of course you want my coveted green.”

He chuckled and Cedric asked, “Ok, where’s the chick? I’ve only seen Hoo-Hoo’s in books.”

You giggled pointing to the nest along the wall above your cub’s hammock he was contently purring in for his second nap of the day before his lunch time feeding. Your visit was short lived as a notice from a set of judges had arrived to inspect your choices. The six judges each eyed your creatures and plants alongside your ledgers. All of which was impressive on their own at the doubling of sizes on all of them. For your plants samples of each item able to be sourced from the plant were examined thoroughly with your vial of orange pustules now hardening into Spessartite garnets. Leaning in they all asked, “Are those gemstones?”

They looked to you and you shrugged, “It just changed like that this morning for the first time.”

More impressively the group eyed your Idris only to have him keep apparating onto your shoulder under your hair until you held him in your palm for them. Unreadable expressions spread across the faces on the judges as they turned to leave. Rolling your eyes your hair pooled into your face at the crossed front legs from your cub laying on top of your head. Blindly with Opal’s aid as she borrowed the sight from one of your eyes she led you through the school back to your common room where you decided to write home briefly. One letter to Neville on the status of your plant while asking for a recap on his followed by another to your father and uncle about the Chimera. The final one was to Remus asking if his potion you had made a few tweaks to was proving less irritating for him than the batch the one for the month before, each one steadily improving upon the last brightening his mood greatly.

…

October held another drop in visit noting the doubling of your cub again and the odd fresh set of feathers seeming larger than his body often adding to his awkward waddle until he grew used to it. A late night study session left you with a clear view of the shooting stars reflected across the lake with you, your cub and Idris to watch the light show spurring on his first song. A twitch of your finger had the pen beside you copying down the notes to the heart warming song stirring a warm tear across your cheek at the overflowing feeling of hope flowing through you.

A few weeks blurred by and each night he formed a new song, each one more beautiful than the last always with him on your chest as if he was trying to lull you to sleep into peaceful dreams while your cub slept in the ever growing hammock above your head softly purring in his sleep. The end of November brought on an urgent letter from home and allowed by Dumbledore after your week of early exams at the news sent on ahead by Sirius at Alice’s nearing her due date. You were allowed to travel with K, taken straight to the midwife station you were shown into the waiting room where your family was in various stages of lounging across the irritatingly stiff chairs. Two hours and a visit from your over eager owl you sent back to Hogwarts with a letter for Charlie to startle him on his rounds again.

Eventually a cry sounded and in his startled jolt awake Regulus fell from the chair he was in and jumped to his feet while Neville stirred from his place sprawled across your chest onto his feet in front of you. A few minutes passed and finally you were shown in with Neville at his refusal to let go of your hand, his timid grin spreading at the yellow blanket wrapped infant with dark brown hair. An awkward grin spread on Alice’s face while saying, “Neville, come meet your baby sister.”

At the shifting of your hands you helped him onto the bed beside her on his knees to peer at her when he let go of you a giggle left you and you moved to the end of the bed waving your fingers to summon the camera from your home. Raising it higher you said, “Big smile.” Their eyes landed on you and with Neville shifting to settle between Frank and Alice they grinned as she propped up the bundle and you snapped the picture you made copies of and passed out between them and pocketed one for yourself then sat on the end of the bed watching as Neville bit his lip in his first time holding her. Alice grinned settling beside him smiling at the both of them through your snapping another picture as she said, “Neville, what do you think of Nellie?”

A grin eased onto his face nodding, “I like it. We can match.” Making them chuckle and nod wrapping closer around their children, both starting to feel the bond settling in even deeper. By noon she was taken home and Neville was taken back with Regulus so he could finish his final weeks of schooling as you finished yours.


	10. Crouches, Dursleys, Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Neville, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry are off to Hogwarts too. :D Hope you like it and plz let me know what you think so far :D

“So no name yet for Cubbie?”

You shook your head glancing at the now three foot tall cub chasing a snowman you had enchanted for him to do so while you huddled in an open breezeway to complete the final touches on your note sheet allowed for the first of your semester exams. Beside you Charlie sat brushing his Demiguise’s fur back before adding his hat to match his sweater. “Nope, he doesn’t answer to anything I’ve tried. Above that I guess he does tend to turn his head and run to me when I huff though.”

Charlie chuckled, “Maybe that’s part of the lingo, he thinks that’s his name.” you rolled your eyes and finished your sheet, putting that away you pulled out his quiz cards making him groan earning a glance from your cub that went back to playing.

“You wanted my help studying.”

He closed his jacket around his Diricawl with boots and a woven poncho and put his notebooks away in his bag listening to your first testing question.

A final day of studying after the final game of the Puffs vs Ravens bled into the lull of days until you were off to separate homes for Christmas this year. Weasley home was now headquarters for their full brood as the Malfoys, Tonks’ and Longbottoms were all at your family home. Another year’s worth of updates and a few more pictures were sent off to the Dursleys without a hope from you to hear anything in return, simply taking enjoyment that the option for a response was possible one day.

.

New Years bled into returning back to school again with more tales to share with Tulip from you and Opal. The final week brought on Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, continuing their usual pattern of a stunning back and forth ending with a close call differing the score by the snitch points.

February followed as always with the coveted battle of the Weasley clan with your now five foot tall cub bouncing eagerly in the snow filled sand pit at the base of your team’s hoops granting him ample space to bound around until the seemingly endless battle carried on. Though at the end of the month a final inspection of your creatures and plants, Newt had come out and brought his suitcase with him remaining calm you watched your cub trot eagerly beside his mother, who had come to claim her son to guide him through his first big hunt in the wild Newt would take them back to their home in the wild to do so. Charlie about was in tears handing over the stubborn bird he had spent months chasing after and the easy departure his Demiguise had him having to leave the room to keep from causing a scene.

Still you held your place with a puzzled expression as Miranda claimed your bright green plant and final copy of your journals while Newt shifted closer to you pleased to see Opal under your hair in the room and started to ask you about your latest tests on Phoenix potions. Usual tears seemed painful, and were well known to be so while also the strongest possible thing able to repair the damage done. In a dig into his own pocket he passed you a few options you might be able to try from his own studies since hearing of her injuries. When the last of the judges had gone your eyes dropped to Idris in your arms, now the size of a watermelon with a two foot long white to blue gold tipped tail with a matching flopped over plum of feathers on top of his head.

“Um, I thought you had to take all our choices.”

Newt eyed Idris then let out a weak chuckle, “We could try, we have before, but they always return, same as Phoenix and Thunderbirds.” His gave you another grin saying, “I will keep you posted on your cub. They do enjoy their time in the wild, and even though he seems aloof now he will want to see you again. I’ll be sure to help you set up dates for him to come and visit you. Of course might be a bit, the males tend to need a break with their keepers while they choose mates for their own cubs.”

You giggled saying, “Of course.” His eyes dropped to Opal again as you said your goodbyes and you turned to head back to your dorm while Idris accepted your lift up to ease his take off for a daily flight with Fawkes.

Under your hair Opal asked softly, _“Is he coming back?”_

Softly you replied, _“Not to stay. He’s fully grown, off to find a mate of his own soon.”_

_“Could I use his swing then?”_

Softly you giggled to yourself, _“Of course.”_ Stirring a grin onto her face.

.

Without further distraction you were able to focus on your studies and side potions with the twins. Your first success was taking an often used trick by Remus for when you had to take potions tasting miserable. _Chocolate._ It was an easy idea, nice and simple that stirred an avalanche of products to tests. Sending out simple requests after quidditch practices, and especially your match against Slytherin in April there were ample chances to try each. Simple scrapes, aches and bruises eased with a cherry flavored energy burst, the one working the best towards healing was the dark chocolate with cherry energy burst successful in healing most minor injuries you went to marking a note for stocking up on the foil wrappers you had already designed for them over the previous months. 30 in each batch had you off to a decent start and soon enough with your family and the students you were onto your fourth batch before long while working on a few variations for without the energy burst to try and have more effect from the Phoenix tears.

.

May was half over and Charlie’s worrying had reached its crescendo, NEWTS had begun in the final two weeks and his six chosen courses to test for stunned most of the sixth years coming up on their own exams the next year. But finally it was over and all he had to do was wait for the results with the final game of Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw to end the year off right. The final month more and more you seemed to be avoided by him and at the train ride home you understood why.

After packing he came to find you sitting up after another bad dream down in your Chamber hoping not to wake the guys. A folded letter was passed over and wetting his lips Charlie stated, “They accepted me in the Dragon Breeding grounds in Romania, want me there right away.” More and more he seemed to just spew all he could in hopes of easing this change. As best you heard there was a wish for your happiness, being able to be with someone your own age and not have to wait on him to possibly return when all he’d ever wanted was to spend his life with dragons. Wordlessly he left the room without any idea on what else to say, content that you hadn’t cried or objected to his reasoning.

You understood, you did, probably more than he ever considered. In his absence you moved away from your desk to sit in one of the armchairs, legs easing up in front of you drawing your forehead against your knees with hair rippling to a deep black. At once a sharp gasp filled your lungs for the round of sobs that followed in your pained weeping for the lost hope of your chance for a normal relationship. You were the formerly dead girl, Slytherin’s Heir, keeper of deadly animals and daughter to a Wizard supposedly still in hiding from the Ministry itself behind a now well known rule against your dating. All that on top of your secret trips for snake venom in the summers and self appointed tasks of Horcrux hunting while befriending Death Eaters no less. Who in their right mind would want to date you in all this. Muggles had crazy cat ladies, you guessed you would be the crazy Dragon lady. But in all that mental drama you flooded upon yourself you still hoped that one day if you did turn to that, that maybe just maybe, Charlie might want you then.

Around you arms circled you with the twins folding awkwardly into the chair intertwining their legs around you. “He might have taken six NEWTS but Charlie’s hit a branch too many falling out of the dunce tree.”

George, “If it helps your owl just popped up. Something bout a trumpeting viper out in Peru, Regulus wanted to know if we would mind him grabbing us at the station.”

Fred, “Course Malfoy’s dropping off Draco again right after, so it’s straight out from the station and back again.”

George, “Nice clean break.”

You nodded and sniffled again, “Ya. I just think, it was all a bit much. Unofficial and, then the studying and extra creature tests. He can go play wit his Dragons and I can refocus on our shop and taking down Voldy and the final horcrux.”

The pair of them kissed your foreheads saying, “Let’s go up and write back, head out straight from the station. Cedric is up, rounding up some snacks, got a letter from his dad about the change in his plans too, looks like our last win earned him a new broom.”

Making you giggle. “Let’s go celebrate our adventurous summers.”

That last night as your hair shifted slowly from black to deep forest green you snacked and chatted with the trio only to shift into a giant pile on Cedric’s bed for a short nap until sunrise. Staying in your dorm you waited for the others to head down and chose to take a stop into the kitchens for a simple breakfast and then gather your things to be early to the train. A flash of silver hair was all Charlie could spot between his younger brothers in the distance by Cedric in your loading your things into the train and climbing on before he could say anything to you about why you weren’t at breakfast. The station wasn’t any different, just when he thought he had a chance to talk to you your trunks were added to an enchanted pouch and Regulus zapped your owls home and guided you through the crowds to another platform off in the distance once you had each tightly hugged Cedric goodbye.

…

Plots and thievery seemed to be a new occurrence in Azkaban Prison. For the first time an Auror had come to the infamous jail to break someone out of it. In the flurry of hexes and curses another plot was held. For nearly a decade another innocent has faced those battles cells managed by the blind creatures guarding the prisoners. Framed for an attack then used as an example one Barty Crouch Jr had held his cell, the one conveniently across from yours. Between flurried hexes and cursed with shouting prisoners all about another Barty slipped through, behind him Mrs Crouch under an invisibility cloak with Polyjuice potion ready. Another visit was paid weeks prior and samples were taken. In her dying days from withering due to the framing and imprisonment of their son by her own husband Mrs Crouch withered and made one simple request, that in her dying days she take the place of their son to be buried in the jail so he might go free and begin anew.

The scrawny young lad now worn and weak from his time in the dark dank of his cell, lost to his own thoughts until you had arrived. Under the same cloak once the transfer was made another curse was given and after pretending to confirm the security of his own son in the attacks by those who volunteered to claim you the boy followed the order his father gave. Silent and obedient under the Imperius Curse he made his way home beside their house elf Winky, tasked to always ensure his safety and secrecy. But as always not every curse is lasting and when a chance at freedom hit young Barty he fled the house he was raised in, his supposed haven, off in search of a way to aid his new master, the survivor of the Dementor’s Kiss.

.

 _“Another Crouch dead_!” Your eyes scanned over the headline on the Daily Prophet in your hands you unfolded as you propped your feet up on Regulus’ legs across from you in the train car after your latest trip to secure venom samples and read, _“Mrs Crouch, wife of Bartemius Crouch Sr has been reported to have passed away. This on the heels of the passing of his Son Bartemius Crouch Jr in Azkaban Prison. Formerly charged with the torture of two Aurors even with the suspicion of his innocence and sentenced to life in prison by his own father.”_ The article wasn’t very long but it started to delve into the flurry of other witches and Wizards Sr had put away through his career and finished with a statement on his dedication to the Ministry and how it would continue to be so.

With your brow raised you eyed the picture of Jr and then tilted it to Fred, “This is him?”

He nodded and George replied, “Ya, dad said he’d just graduated practically when he was locked up.”

Eyeing the picture again you caught a familiar flick of his tongue and you said, “I know him.”

Fred, “You saw him, in there?”

You nodded, “Though he looks different. Or, well, looked.”

George, “No doubt they should have to keep up on pictures through the year for what it does to you.”

Fred, “Not that it affected you.”

You shook your head, “No, he was there for nearly a decade.”

A warning bell sounded alerting you to your near arrival to the station causing Regulus to stir finally and grumble at the cramp from his back he stretched out while you lowered your legs from his knees. Brushing his hair back from his face he gave you a sleepy grin eyeing the paper in your hands, “Ah, see you’ve seen the news. Real pity bout Jr, wasn’t half bad, we shared a dorm in school, me him and Snape, with this guy that kept mumbling about something called nargles. Always gave a new name when someone asked what his was, bit odd for a Slytherin.” He shook his head then furrowed his brows at the window seeing the storm looming outside.

Outside the train you shouldered your satchels and strolled out, making your way off to the doorway leading to Diagon Alley. Off through the crowds you found your way to Olivander’s through the doorway you found Narcissa and Draco standing with matching grins while he cradled his new wand in his palms then peered up at you showing off his new wand, “Got my wand. Hawthorne and Unicorn hair!”

You giggled, “Very impressive.”

Your eyes turned to Narcissa, who passed you the books and supplies they had purchased for his first year at Hogwarts in and enchanted carpet bag, “Thank you for watching him. We should be back a week before the big send off.” She smiled at Draco, “At least we managed to convince Lucius Draco was better off in Hogwarts over Durmstrang.”

Regulus chuckled, “I am certain Lucius’ll learn just how much better off he’ll be closer to home.” Inching out her smile, “Enjoy your trip.” She nodded and turned to leave after kissing his cheek.

With a grin your hand smoothed over his shoulders saying, “Come on, let’s go see if we can find out what’s going on with Harry.”

Peering up at you Draco asked, “What’s going on with Harry?” his eyes scanning over your hair shimmering in its subtle white shade you used to travel through the muggle stations and towns spreading his smile.

Fred, “Minerva sent word the Dursleys took off with Harry trying to hide from his acceptance letter.”

George, “Dumbledore is tracking them down.”

Out through the city you found your way into the Leaky Cauldron to use its muggle doorway to head back through the muggle city to get back to the Grimmauld Place entrance to your home.

.

Releasing the bag it floated up to Draco’s room while you made your way into the sitting room finding Minerva chatting with Snape over tea alongside Hagrid and Albus. Wetting your lips while Regulus sent your bags and trunks up to your rooms, he the twins and Draco joined you on the armchairs across from the couch the teachers were filing beside Hagrid’s enlarged armchair to fit him comfortably.

Albus began the talk stating, “Miss Black, we managed to track down Harry. He’s out in a shack by the sea. Hagrid has agreed to head out to fetch him and return him here to Regulus’ care.”

In his pause Snape stated, “Perhaps it is best you go as well.”

Minerva nodded, “Yes, give her a chance to explain why she has been refusing to answer your letters.”

“Harry says she cries when she reads them. It is possible that would only worsen things, seeing me.”

Snape’s head tilted, “It would be far better than if I were to go as per Albus’ original plan. Petunia hated me then, I cannot imagine things getting better this time around.”

Nodding you glanced at Hagrid asking him, “When are we going?”

Hagrid stood setting his cup down, “Best be heading off, storm looks mighty testy.”

Finishing your tea you patted Draco’s shoulder, “I’ll be back soon, hopefully no worse for wear.”

He grinned at you, “I’ll be here. Might help Neville with that new planter he’s been building.”

Fred and George stated, “We’ll hold down the fort and wait for the Grangers to drop Hermi by.”

On his feet Regulus gave you a calming hug and peck on the forehead, “Even if she’s cruel now, there’s time to change her mind.” Firing a wink at you in your turn to join Hagrid out to the front door.

.

At the base of the stairs you joined him onto your father’s motorbike, a grin spreading onto your face as you climbed into the side car asking, “Dad knows you have this?”

He nodded, “Of course. Fired off a message to him earlier bout the trip, said I could borrow it again.” He grinned at you settling onto it, fixing his coat around him, “After he went off to find Pettigrew he leant it to me to transfer Harry to the Dursleys the first time.”

A soft giggle left you fixing your flannel over your shoulders covering your spaghetti straps on your Darth Vader tank top that pooled in your lap over your overly pocketed black jeans tucked into your boots. “I remember him driving us around in this when I couldn’t sleep. Mum used to love it.”

He chuckled kick starting it before starting the drive down the street towards an abandoned block where he took off hitting the shielding knob as he did cloaking the underside of the bike in what appeared to be a small storm cloud following the breeze. Glancing over at you he asked, “You didn’t happen to read the papers?”

Peering over at him inside your protected bubble around the bike you asked, “About Mrs Crouch?”

He nodded, “I only ask, you didn’t happen to spot Barty Jr-?”

You nodded, “In Azkaban, ya. His cell was across from mine.”

“Bad shake that one got. Not even a trial, but, then again that’s how the ministry was, still is if you ask me, answers first, turn up a fist at those showing the proof.”

You nodded and then asked, “Any clue on who the new Defense Professor will be?”

“Oh, Quirrell is taking a whack at it.”

You nodded, “Who’s taking up Muggle Studies then?”

“New lad, some bloke named Tennant, uh, David, I believe.” After a pause he added, “Bout Snape’s age I reckon.”

“Hmm.”

“You signed up for it?”

You nodded, “Yes. Arithmacy, Runes, Divinations and Muggle Studies.”

“Ooh, full lot. Jewels would have been proud on that.” Making your smile inch out again as you smoothed your hair into a long messy braid to keep it from whipping around with your bangs you brushed back behind your ear. His free hand shifted to pat on your propped up knee, “An incredible marvel you are. Doesn’t take a seer to know you’re meant for great things.”

.

Peering ahead you watched the flowing storm you were following and passing through in your protected bubble. In the grey darkness night soon fell around you before you spotted an old ramshackle shed of a hideaway on a stone island on the edge of the sea. Waters crashed and swirled harshly around with sheets of rain pounding on the tilted and badly worn roof and walls of the two story structure. Landing on the seaside for lack of room on the island Hagrid led you to the water’s edge where he drew out a jar with a pair of Hippocampus inside. Opening it he eased them out into the choppy waters and guided you over to them and helped you onto one of their backs. Weakly you smiled at it and stroked the back of its neck in its glance at you happily while Hagrid eased onto his and led the way off to the island.

Around you the waters splashed over you both heavily while you clung to their necks drawing in a deep breath between massive waves they ducked under to spare you from its attack. At the shore they both waited for you watching as you dismounted and walked across the slick rocky path with your hand fixed on Hagrid’s offered arm to keep you steady in the blustering wind whipping your braid over your shoulder and your bangs into your face.

Knocking brought on no answer over the loud storm and with the door locked with seal melted into the handle against spells to unlock it Hagrid gave it one swift kick sending it down onto the dusty ground loudly. Behind him you walked through the doorway and stepped aside for Hagrid to ease the door up again, “Sorry bout that.” Waving a finger to mend the hinges into place again.

From the stairs you watched Vernon and Petunia climb down slowly with a shotgun aimed at Hagrid while Petunia’s eyes locked on you as you searched around the room for Harry. Vernon drew your eye saying in a far from terrifying tone, “Now, I’ll give you fair warning, you, you lot get out!”

With furrowed brows Hagrid walked over folding his hand around the barrel of the shotgun he folded upwards, “Dry up Dursley, you great prune.” With a blast of the shotgun that went through the roof your eyes locked on Petunia’s, “Now, we’ve come for the boy. He’s some shopping to do.”

Vernon, “You can’t take him. We swore when we took him in to put a stop to that foolishness.”

Stepping carefully around the fireplace you grinned spotting Harry, who raced over to you folding around your middle, “Jaqi!”

Giggling softly you asked, “You didn’t think we’d leave you out here, did you?”

Petunia, “He is not going!”

Looking up at her you stated, “You don’t have the right to refuse him an education.”

Petunia, “I will not have him turning out to be-,”

Tilting your chin you asked, “Be what? A freak?” She swallowed dryly pursing her lips, “That’s what I hear you called Mum and aunt Lily.”

Narrowing her eyes she asked in a mocking tone, “Isn’t this wonderful, we’ve a pair, _witch_ , in the family.” Her head tilted slightly, “I saw them for what they were, them and that black haired boy, always running about muttering about that school. Look at what that got them! Blown up!”

Scoffing at her Harry stated, “You told me my parents died in a car crash!”

Hagrid huffed in disbelief, “A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!”

Vernon, “We had to say something.”

Hagrid, “That’s madness!”

While Harry stepped behind you in your move closer to your aunt you locked your eyes with her, “Blown up?” her eyes watched the tear rolling down your scarred cheek exposed as you brushed your bangs back behind your ear, “You don’t know the half of it. You got to read it in a letter. Never had to see it yourself.” A tear streamed down her cheek seeing the pain in your eyes, “Harry is going to school.”

Vernon, “He will not!”

Your eyes locked on his shouting back, “What would you have us do? Hmm? Hide him away while the man responsible for tearing our worlds apart rises to power again searching for him?! Guess where he’ll come looking first!” Tilting your head to the side you asked, “How long do you think you’ll last? Till you get, blown up, too, hmm? You may not like me, you may never like me, but freak or no freak, you’re family, and I have so few relatives left I won’t let you get yourselves killed too in your own damn stubborn pride.”

Your eyes narrowed and before they could answer Hagrid said, “Come on lad. Best be off to beat the shops closing.” Harry nodded folding his hand around yours in your glance to Dudley, who watched your hair ripple from white to silvery blue again on your path to the door. Out into the rain again you led Harry to the waiting steeds you eased Harry on before you as Hagrid helped you on then mounted his own beside you. With the door sealed Hagrid grinned at you both, “Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Harry.”

A grin spread onto his face as you whispered, “Deep breath.” Watching the next wave come rising up on your side, following the reminder he did folding around the creature while you folded around him in its duck under the water. Over to the shore you rode then dismounted for Hagrid to hide the pair away back into their jar to be taken back to Hogwarts again. Holding Harry’s hand you led him back to the waiting motorbike for the blustery ride back to the muggle streets outside the Leaky Cauldron where the bike was shrunken and passed to you, under your arm Harry walked with you inside the run down looking building. On his way through to the fireplace to head back to Hogwarts you waved at Professor Quirrell at the bar, who raised his glass to you with a grin in return in your path to Diagon Alley.

From your pocket you passed him his letter saying, “The Grangers are meeting us in Olivander’s and Regulus will have Neville with them. Molly asked us to pull together a set of supplies for the rest of the group she’s sending with Ron.”

His grin spread and he asked, “It’s not that hard, is it, studying in Hogwarts?”

“Only if you don’t try.” His eyes rose to the brick wall ahead of you curiously watching as you drew out your wand to tap it against a set pattern of bricks leaving the whispering crowd of Wizards in the dining hall behind you to enter the bustling city.

“What house do you reckon I’ll get?”

You shrugged, “Hard to say, Lily and James were in Gryffindor with Dad and Remus, though my mum was in Ravenclaw, Regulus got Slytherin, so it’s really a toss up. Either way, family is family, it’ll be hard to be rid of us with a sorting.”

Winding through the bustling crowds all turning with lips parted at the pair of you together, a few pictures were stolen for the Daily Prophet and along the way you were joined by Neville, who claimed your other side right away with Draco right beside him. Straight away Ron rushed to Harry’s with Hermione grinning happily in her bouncing stop between her parents by Regulus’ side while the twins moved behind you to rest their chins on your shoulders. While the Grangers eyed the bustling streets to Olivander’s, where each of the kids took their turns being guided to a wand of their own as Draco stole the chance to claim your side.

All together you watched as the total was counted up leaving the Grangers nipping at their lips realizing they had no currency for this world. A subtle tap at Hermione’s side turned her head to you seeing the coral coin pouch you offered her stirring a curious grin onto her face inspecting it, your soft, “Happy Early Birthday” spread her lips as she peeked inside spotting the hefty amount of coins in each of the separated sections stirring her to rush over to give you a tight hug.

Softly she stated, “Thank you. I won’t let you down.” You giggled to yourself in her trot to the counter where she counted out the right amount of coins while Regulus set the coins for the rest of the children around you.

Whispering to yourself, “I know.”

Fully paid you followed the full shopping list until it was all gathered up, an eager Witch however stepped out of the owl shop along the way stirring up your grin as she held out a snowy owl saying, “Hagrid asked me to deliver her myself to you.”

Gently Harry accepted her and she darted back inside granting you the path again to continue on again to finish your list until you were free to return home again. Inside you watched Harry and Ron dart off again as the twins carried off the requested supplies off to the burrow, mainly Percy’s, who had raced through your kitchen that morning stealing a victory hug from you as he screeched out happily that he was chosen as prefect and finally got to sit for his OWLS this year.

Off to their rooms Neville and Draco’s supplies floated as Hermione eyed her stack of textbooks happily, soon to be added to the few you had leant her years prior, behind her parents off home again with a glance at the time. At Draco and Neville’s sides you joined the twins in going to inspect their planter they had fixed up for a few difficult plants and one of your rare snake breeds that both feeds and helps trim them for protection.

.

In the muddle of days between your final trip through the Amazon your mind raced back to what Petunia had said, again and again you reminded yourself what Regulus and your father had assured you would happen, they would come around, it was all just pain. They needed someone to blame, someone to hate until they got to the other side of it, they would come around.

Each night however you would jolt up out of sleep panting at the odd dream of you speaking with Quirrell alone in his new classroom as he removed his turban. Steadily you would settle again after hearing your mother’s screams searing through your dream with a whisper of “Shh, Stay Hidden,” her last words to you. Exhaling slowly your hands rose to rub your face as your silver eyes shut, in your hunched pose you sat until you felt your heart steady again and you opened your eyes now in their usual shifting between green and purple. A turn of your head brought the sunrise to your attention making you roll your head and climb to your feet from your cot in the tent you were camped in with pitch black curls pooling down over your back. Readying before the others you started breakfast and sent them grins on their way to get changed.

Settling at your side Regulus settled his hand on your back asking, “Another bad dream?”

After a nod you said, “Yup.”

“Quirrell again?”

“I don’t get it. Just talking with him, and out of nowhere, just screams.”

Regulus nodded leaning in to kiss your forehead, “I’ll write to Snape, ask him to keep an eye on Quirrell.”

“Thank you.”

“Any other feelings, smells, hints at all?”

Wetting your lips you replied, “There was a raspy breathing, something about his viper in the cage along the wall. The snake seemed agitated at him, avoiding looking at me,”

Regulus nodded, “Like it knew he wanted to hurt you?” You nodded, “Ok, maybe he will be cursed, or hexed, possessed. I doubt Quirrell would harm you on his own.”

“I know, he didn’t seem himself.” Turning your eyes to the Twins you grinned at them and asked, “Scrambled eggs and toast?” They nodded and moved in to bring out the plates for you all passing the snake you had caught the day before that was willing to return with you avoiding having to re-home after its portion of the Amazon was being torn down.


	11. 3rd Year, Riddle

…

“Idris, you’ll have to behave.” Again his beak ruffled through your hair, “You’ll be with Fawkes soon enough.” A low melodic sigh left him in his move to climb into your carrier bag you had for him beside your open trunk. Inside of which you tossed the latest of Charlie’s letters filling you into all the dragons he had befriended with the use of the Draconic you had taught him. Pictures included with a final sheet coated in another heartfelt apology and slew of hopes you could find happiness with understanding why he had to end what little form of relationship you had.

In a pale golden dress over tall black socks in your boots you meandered down the steps to join the others. Eager grins spread across their faces in your path to the station once again through your Grimauld Place door. Around you the young Weasleys grouped while Molly was off on an errand helping at the Ministry entrusting them to Remus’ care on his day off while the others worked.

Tightly Neville’s hand latched onto your arm as you pushed the cart you were sharing holding both your trunks, your owl and Trevor’s small carrier. George beside you shared his cart with Draco, who anxiously was wondering where he would be sorted into while also hoping that his parents would accept any house of the hat’s choosing.

9 and ¾, confused the Grangers upon reading their daughter’s ticket. But quietly they watched the first of you pass through the barrier only to follow after their nervous daughter passing at Percy’s side after their shared cart. Topped with a medium carrier with an enchanted breed of cat, your aunt Lily’s cat Crookshanks to be exact when her parents worried about care for an owl, rat or toad through their cat allergy no longer an issue with the docile elderly cat. For a moment on the other side they halted, all staring up in wonder at the train on the other side and the bustling hoards of students hurrying to their own cars.

With a chuckle you accepted Remus’ hug and turned to your car only to pause a few feet later staring up at the man passing you. A smirk eased across the face of the suit clad man with hair in a messy ruffle over thick sideburns and sleek glasses on, one quick wink later he softly stated in a weak Scottish accent, “Miss Black” then continued on to the waiting train car marked for teachers.

Beside you Cedric hopped up stirring a grin onto your face in his half hug you returned then carried on to your waiting car stealing another glance at the man who stole one of you in return.

Safe inside your car George eased the door shut and turned to you asking, “What was that, the pause?”

“That man, that was Barty Crouch Jr.”

Cedric, “He’s on the train?”

You nodded, “He was in Azkaban, in the cell across from mine. He seems, healthier though.”

George wet his lips, “You said he never got a trial.”

Fred nodded, “Maybe they know it’s him and they’re giving him a second chance.”

Cedric, “I doubt Dumbledore would allow a dangerous man in the school.”

Softly you mumbled, “Why would he be here though…?”

George, “On to bigger things, like, do we really let Terry try for the empty Chaser spot, already the twins were swapped out last year, Bo and Mo are glad to finally be off the alternates bench, though Terry, keeps flinching from the bludger.”

You shrugged and Cedric stated, “Well that can be worked out as long as we keep him on the skirts of it all for scoring. Wicked arm in his favor and he listens well.”

“At least we’ve a couple months to break in the new trio, Gryffindor won’t be so lucky swapping out their Seeker and Beaters.”

..

Steadily into the great dining hall you filed in again spotting the spectacle wearing Barty grinning at you while you took your seat. In a glance at Snape you caught his hint of a comforting grin twitching onto his face while he leaned in to continue his conversation with Quirrell.

A song of camouflage and subtlety from the sorting hat narrowed your eyes until its ending when Minerva stood stealing a curious glance at the hat again on her path to fetch the first years. Among them you felt a grin easing back onto your face spotting your group walking in the smallest group to date.

Ronald Weasley, “Gryffindor!”

Susan Bonds, “Hufflepuff!”

Hermione Granger, “Gryffindor!”

Two boys were next, another Crabbe and Goyle for , “Slytherin!”

Dean and Seamus followed, both for, “Gryffindor!”

“Harry Potter” silenced the hall and cheers followed at, “Gryffindor!”

Draco Malfoy followed and anxiously he sat on that stool folding his fingers around the edges of it only to smirk at your clap and grin hearing, “Ravenclaw!”

He was followed into Ravenclaw by Parvati Patil, with her twin Padma off into Gryffindor. The group dwindled and among the last few eventually sorted into Slytherin was Neville, who grinned on his trot to claim the seat by Hermione hearing, “Gryffindor!”

Through the meal you kept stealing glances at the Professor still stealing glances at you in return after being named as the new Muggle Studies Professor, “David Tennant”, just moments before the announcement that Quirrell was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Dinner had ended and you were off to your first night’s rest feeling not just Barty’s eyes on you but Quirrell’s too.

Something in your few weeks since seeing him had changed in him, once in your dorm you sent off a letter to your father about both Professors, one that with your owl’s help would reach him rapidly. Back in your own bed you sprawled out still fully dressed peering up at Opal and Idris in the hammock above your bed curling up for a long nights sleep. Deeper at Idris’ humming you fell into sleep, knowing full well what dream you would have.

 _“Close your eyes, Close your eyes_ ,” Screams followed and your eyes shot open, behind your muffling charm you lined around the cutout for your bed your shriek went unheard by any. Warm tears streamed down the sides of your face as you shut your eyes whispering to yourself, _“Three thoughts…just three happy thoughts..”_

Around your head your hair shifted to its deep black shade as you latched onto a memory of a ride on your father’s bike, her hair flapping in the wind wildly shimmering in a pale teal at her joyful ride clinging to your father’s back as you sat in Remus’ lap.

 _“Two…”_ A muddle of thoughts poured through your mind searching for a happy one until your mind halted to you staring at yourself in a tall mirror back at home face coated in tears after another nightmare. Somewhere in your mind clearly the memory brought back your thought, an echo of Fawkes’ song in the early morning after a trip from visiting Tulip. Warmth spread through your body down to a prickling in your fingertips, peering down at them you saw heat lines flowing out from them, another glance up at the mirror white flames spread around you while your eyes shifted in rapid flashes between colors. Just in time to see your first change into a phoenix the twins found you. Scared you turned to them only to spot their wide grins as they both said, “Wicked!”

 _“Three..”_ a trip out to Italy had you tottering up a tall hill, barely tall enough to see over the swaying grass, wide eyed at the top you stared out over the ocean as a wave of golden light erupted around you lighting the world. Long curls pooled over your shoulders as your mother giggled whispering, “There you are, look at you,” you giggled softly as your father settled beside her grinning wildly saying in absolute awe, “My Loves, with smiles to light the world.”

Rolling over facing the wall you eyed the picture from that day in the folding picture frame set up with you in her arms as he smiled at you in awe, all coated in golden light as the grass danced around you. Closing your eyes again you felt more tears streaming over your nose trying to focus on that day instead of the one three months later when it all ended. For all your hopes to be rid of these dreams you refused the offer of draughts Newt Scamander sent your way fearing that your daily tie to your mother would be lost forever. It seemed all your happy thoughts muddled with painful ones leaving you picking and choosing which bits to focus on and which memories weren’t so painful to relive to focus on the good parts.

…

7:30 Breakfast, in a green t shirt and your worn jeans and boots you trotted down the hall between the twins in matching sweaters and scuffed jeans matching yours with Cedric in a dark grey t shirt with a deep green Kelpie on it. In the hall you found the attention on you again, filling up your glass by smoothing your finger around the rim while raising your fork hearing Hermione and Neville discussing their schedules after passing them yours.

_Magical creatures 8_

_DADA 9_

_History of magic 10_

_Arithmacy Mon, Wed, Fri 10_

_Muggle Studies Sun, Tue, Sat 11_

_Herbology Mon, Wed, Fri 11_

_Break 12_

_Art Sun 12_

_Lunch 1_

_Break 2_

_Potions 3_

_Charms 4_

_Transfigurations 5_

_Divinations Son, Tue, Sat 6_

_Ancient Runes 6_

_Dinner 7:30_

_Curfew 8_

_Astronomy Wed 12_

.

Out through the dew coated grass you joined your fellow students on the trot down to the edge of the Black Lake, today’s lesson built on a series of creatures around and inside it. Mainly the capture of tadpole and lobster like creatures you were to capture and place into the ant hill like tank he had brought to observe their interaction and advancing their dwelling. By classes end the whole class was still giggling at the escape of five of the lobster looking creatures with barbed flippers instead of claws that landed on one of the Slytherin boys who thought it would be funny to make faces at the tank between hard taps on the enforced glass.

.

You had almost forgotten the eerie feeling you had about Quirrell, at least until your path inside when the hair on your arms stood up at the snakes all coiled at the passing Professor in the wafting echo of muffled Parseltongue. Whatever he had said was lost to you but it didn’t take you long at all to know just who you felt on him at the memories of your mother’s death flashing back to you with the same raspy voice ordering her to join him.

Steadily you forced yourself to go to your seat and bring out your notebook and feather tipped pen. Around you the twins broke out the smaller pads from their pockets you used to communicate when apart copying into both of them seeing you write something in yours. Peeking inside after their first notice of the Parseltongue whispers their hearts dropped at your simple note of, “Riddle.”

Mentally your mind reached out and in a distant portrait your Ancestor’s head turned hearing your request to only let you inside with a special password you gave him through the sealing of several enchanted draconic locks you had added upon finding them to keep any from using the other entrances far below you in the dungeons. A subtle fold of your page had a second note vanishing as you wrote in its transfer onto blank pages in front of Snape, your father, uncle and Minerva.

Tentatively you sat through the class wondering why Quirrell was acting so out of place. The usual book steady class plans you had heard of from Percy were instead heavily based on verbal quizzes and demonstrations on clay dummies, most seeming far from being honorable or legal to employ. But finally you were freed off to History of Magic, where even Professor Binns was mumbling to himself about the odd hissing around the man who stole Quirrell’s turban.

.

Through your relatives the twins had gained a time turner to aid you in your schedules for overlapping courses. A sturdy floor plan was set, Arithmacy was first, three days a week, when you were through with History you grinned at Cedric. In sharing your schedules he had learned of your special tasks this year. In a group decision you would skip Arithmacy and head to either of your alternating Herbology or Muggle Studies courses and then in the break period after you would head to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to use the time turner and then casually slip into the crowds for the walk down the hall to Arithmacy.

.

Herbology as always went well. A basic first lesson to welcome you back. Again a yearly plant was assigned to each of you to trim and collect from for the other courses and hospital wing needing them and then the first lesson began. This year began with the man eating ones finishing with Devil’s Snare. All with tentacles or poisoned vines you required thick protective layers to handle for the the lesson with added charms to help protect those unwilling to pay attention to their plants. But as always with a brief waving send off you made your ways to the secluded bathroom where you found Percy with a planned time change of his own flashing you a knowing grin as you drew out the chains.

.

Peering down at the turner Fred took the honor to ease the dial back a turn after looping the chain around your necks. The clock along the wall rolled back and out the hall you followed Percy, him off to his course as you strolled down another path off to Arithmacy.

A simple introduction later and you were granted your first packets from the Professor eyeing you all as if to memorize which on her roster had matching chains around their necks to participate to avoid naming them in passing during this hour. With packet completed she passed out another quizzing packet to complete in the next two nights before your next class and saw the other third years who had signed up for it in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hurry off to Herbology across the school while the others left lazily enjoying their long two hour break until lunch.

Though in your new now two hour break you grinned making your way down to speak to and feed Tulip hoping to make her understand she wouldn’t be able to come for walks until Quirrell was dealt with. It ended up being for the best as she said it was time for her to molt and she didn’t feel like being around others for the three month long transition period.

..

With over an hour to spare till lunch you hurried back out of he chamber and made your way to Snape’s class where you sat outside it in the hall hearing the usual groans of the students in his first day from break test of his students. All through class you worked on the packet from Arithmacy after going through the assigned chapter to summarize for double DA.

To your left the heavy doors opened at the distant clock sounding from the tall tower to the East. Hastily you put away your things in your bag and at the end of students fleeing you four slipped inside closing the doors behind you. At the sound of bags being set on the desks he turned with a brow raised that dropped when he saw you. Leaving his stack of ungraded tests on his desk he walked around it to a couple feet away from you.

“You are certain of this?”

You nodded, “I know it’s him.”

Fred, “Even Professor Binns has been complaining about the hissing and can tell that something’s not right.”

George, “Even said that it was someone else entirely.”

Snape eyed Cedric and asked, “You are aware of this?”

Cedric nodded, “I got the most of it. But from what Percy has said of the Professor his lesson today is way off.”

Snake nodded, “I will have a word with Minerva, we will set up additional rounds, even bribe Peeves if we have to to keep Quirrell away from Harry. He hasn’t said anything to you.”

You shook your head, “Didn’t really give him a chance to. About-“

Again he nodded eyeing the students for his next class entering, “I will see to it. Off you go.”

You nodded and again off you went. A call from Terry to Cedric tore him from your side in a far from subtle hope on seeing how his try out was being taken by you three. Your move to join them halted when you heard in a thick Scottish accent, “Miss Black. A word? If your friends wouldn’t mind.”

Inhaling steadily you glanced at the twins who softly whispered while digging out the listening toy you had been working on shaped like ears on a tether, “We’ll be listening in.”

A grin flashed across your face and you joined the pinstripe suit clad Professor with slender specks, thick sideburns and tussled hair like an absurd looking cockatoo on a stroll down the hall and around the corner to an open breezeway. “Hope you don’t mind a stroll.”

You shook your head and flashed him another grin in your glance up at him in his glance at you mid turn of his head to see if you were out of earshot yet. “Not at all.”

A grin eased onto his lips in his next glance at you missing the pair of Phoenix flying behind him to land softly on the roof above you with a little ear dangling down. “I suppose you have caught onto the hoax.” After a momentary pause for his eyes to drop down to Crookshanks who strolled over circled his feet and flopped on one of them. “When you were being taken out of Azkaban my parents came to visit me. My mother knew she was near the end and took my imprisonment difficultly. We swapped places and my father decided in his infinite wisdom to lock me at home under an invisibility cloak using the Imperius curse.”

You nodded and he chuckled weakly, “However, that is not why you are curious about my being here. I managed to sneak free and knew I had to find you. I was locked away unjustly, but for a Lord I imagined to be following the just path. I waited to hear of his return. Though the longer I sat there, it began to dawn on me, I was faithful, I would do my Master’s bidding no matter the cost. However, he would never return for me. I would be cast aside.

My Master was defeated attacking two children and has been hiding ever since, and I wondered why. But then you had been thrown into the cell across from mine and I saw it, the reason why. He was boasted to be deathless, impervious to harm or being taken down. But in you, I saw it, the strength in you and I saw that I had been following the one attempting to usurp the name of mighty Salazar Slytherin. You are the rightful heir, and have my undying loyalty. The Dark Lord could never dream of matching you, survivor of the Dementor’s Kiss.”

“So, I have to ask, do they know who you are?”

He nodded, “Of course. Gave him my memories clearing me of the attack on the Longbottoms. Karkarov always hated me, said I got off too lenient in my testing to earn my mark. Said the Dark Lord was merely needing warm bodies. But yes they know and are supporting my new identity.”

“What’s with the accent?”

“Oh, ran onto this bloke who looked like this, muggle actor. Scottish,” he shrugged, “Accent is rough to master, though it works.”

“Why Muggle Studies?”

“Ooh, don’t you knock it, I actually have some great Physics lessons lined up. Got all above E on the 12 NEWTS, not many can say that, so I got the pick of the pie.”

You nodded then asked, “You…”

His head cocked to the side and he wet his lips, “Something’s been troubling you. I noticed Severus and McGonagall watching you, and he said to make sure to keep an eye on Harry and Neville. What aren’t they saying?”

“What do you know about possessions?”

His brow ticked up and he inhaled sharply, “Exorcizing them or actually possessing someone?”

“Exorcizing.”

“Why are you asking-,” his words stopped at the breeze blowing the dangling ear into his neck making him swat at it and turn his head with his mouth falling open asking, “Is this an, ear?” Gently he eased his foot out from under Crookshanks following the tether to the edge of the cover where he spotted Fred and George fifteen feet up in Phoenix form both blinking at him.

Turning to face you again his hand brought the ear up saying, “This is ingenious, albeit odd, but ingenious.” His finger rose, “The Twins I take it?” You nodded and he said into the ear, “You can come down now.” Then wet his lips looking to you, “Why possessions?”

Two red whooshes later the twins shifted around you with Fred bending to lift and cradle Crookshanks affectionately at the start of a cool breeze. George rested his arm on your shoulder after winding up the listening device he pocketed, saying, “Bit of a hunch really.”

Barty nodded repeating, “Hunch?”

His eyes landing on you as Fred said, “Can’t exactly go about naming your Professors as possessed without proof really.”

George, “But we aren’t the only ones who think so.”

Barty, “Does this have something to do with Quirrell. There seems to be a fuss about him.”

You nodded, “Though we can’t really talk to him about it.”

Fred nodded and he and George added, “Not without spooking him first.”

Barty nodded then said, “Alright, we’ll, if there is a way to un-possess him I think I know just where to find it.” A grin eased onto his face again, “To the library!” His enthusiasm making you three smirk following after him as he said, “I have been aching for an excuse to wander the restricted section for years now!”

.

Inside you four walked straight through the blocked off corner leaving Crookshanks to wander over to the self lit fireplace to lounge in the warmth as you all grabbed a selection of books to start with in the section on souls. Between books seemingly in awe Barty glanced over at you in your rapid scanning of each page mirrored by the twins joining you in sending the useless books floating back to their shelves. A final pair of books was all that was left both pointing to various methods, however you would have to uncover how he had been possessed. To not draw suspicion the books were taken back to your dorm by K and Barty escorted you to lunch.

“So, we just have to write out each form of uncovering how he has been possessed and try them out a few a day, then when we find the right one we know which spell to use.”

Barty, “Anything involving food best leave to Severus and myself to avoid the random bouts of edible gifts.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hopping through the halls towards the great hall Neville grinned seeing you beside the twins with Professor Tennant eyeing the youngest of the Crabbe and Goyle lines trailing after Draco, who was pulling Hermione along with him to keep the buys from being able to hide the hexed note they had in her bag. Along the corner Harry stumbled through excitedly with Ron and his dorm mates Dean and Seamus behind him, both who froze eyeing you and your hair as it darkened from silvery blue to midnight blue. A final hop was taken and Neville was inches from you exposing the root bulb in his clasped fist he showed you, “Jaqi, do you still have some of that Halfsparing Dew?”

You nodded and shifted your bag on your shoulder as Draco grabbed Hermione’s he hugged over his chest with a determined furrow of his brows at the growing number of Slytherin students. All of whom being eyed by Percy, who apparently been in on this from the start at his calm demeanor while Snape came into the hall, head tilted curiously as he eyed the situation. Passing over the green glass bottle with a stopper in the lid you watched as Neville drew a pop up cup from his pocket along with a pocket knife he used to slice the root bulb open. That cut releasing the liquid inside into the cup he added two drops of your dew to before downing it to the disgusted Slytherins while Hemione chuckled at his lowering the cup and emphasized kick out of his formerly bound legs.

“I told you! I told you plants could be used to counter the Binding Charm!”

Crabbe rolled his eyes while Goyle said, “Bet he didn’t even use the full binding curse!”

Percy raised a brow, “I laid that _charm_ myself!”

Neville passed you the bottle with a grin as he pocketed the knife and slid the cup and carved bulb into his bag as the Slytherins dispersed passing over a varied supply of sweets and trinkets to Percy as you asked, “What was all that about?”

Neville grinned up at you proudly replying, “I was looking for some cuttings for a window box in my dorm and then those two came over and tried to say Herbology was a waste of time compared to our other courses and I told them,” he wet his lips through a shiver from the foul tasting mixture, “that you can reverse a great deal of charms and hexes with just plants. Percy was nearby and agreed to cast the Binding Charm when he saw what I’d cut already.”

Another dig in your bag had you handing over a piece of palate cleansing candy for when you have to eat something you hate, “Here, for the taste. Even I can rarely stomach dew.” Your eyes dropped to his bound wrist, “What happened to your arm?”

He grinned unwrapping the candy, “Oh, broke it, had it mended, but it isn’t too awful. All I can taste is the sweet sweet victory of winning all that off that lot. No telling what I can get by years end.” Making you chuckle at his eager pop of the candy between his lips in a glance up to Professor Tennant before turning around at his look behind him spreading his grin in his rush over to Snape’s side as he brought his bag forward to say, “I hope you don’t mind, but I found some Ransom Grass, collected some of its seeds for you, caught it at the right time.”

The glass vial half full of seeds stirred a grin onto Snape’s face, “Thank you.”

Neville nodded then turned to head to the great hall, “I’ll see you inside.” A chuckle left him as he opened an enchanted pocket on his bag and Percy dumped his winnings into it and followed after him sharing more about the other plants on the grounds while Snape sent the vial to his classroom to be added to his store room later.

Your eyes turned to Ron as he blurted out, “Now that that’s over, you are not going to believe what’s happened!”

Harry chuckled, “You know that Remeberall Neville’s Gran sent him?” you nodded, “Well we got to chucking it around-,”

Your brow raised and Ron added, “Oh like he’s using it. Hates the thing. All it does is change colors, no help at all!”

Harry, “Anyways, we got into this whole thing, and then the Blaise takes it and starts flying around after Neville’s broom knocked him off. Then I go to fetch it and McGonagall sees me and drags Oliver Wood out of his class to say-,”

Ron patted his arm, “No, you’re missing the part-,”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “He’s the new Seeker.”

You smirked at the boys furrowing their brows at her for a moment before Harry repeated, “I’m the new Seeker.”

“Congratulations. Hope you study up and don’t think this means I’ll be easy on you.”

He shook his head leading Ron to the great hall to pick their seats after saying, “Hoped you’d say that.”

Your eyes shifted to McGonagall in her trot up saying, “Jaqi, Fred, George!” After a soft exhale she placed her hand on Seamus’ shoulder, who was still coated with a bit of soot around his ears he had missed cleaning from earlier, “I was wondering, if the three of you might be up for tutoring a younger student by chance, I know you’ve assisted the elder Weasley boys and Tonks with Newts. This one could certainly use some pointers, Dragon heartstring in his wand.”

The three of you answered, “Ooh, nasty bite.” In a conferencing glance you three nodded, “Sure thing.”

She grinned and patted Seamus on the shoulder, “I will leave you to set up the times. Once or twice a week should do it. Hopefully.”

Behind you Professor Tennant patted your shoulder, “Enjoy your lunch. Let me know about that list.”

You nodded and he motioned Minerva and Snape along with him leaving you to eye Seamus, who watched in awe at your hair changing back again to silvery blue as he asked, “Don’t know why she has me in tutoring already. Only one lesson.”

Dean, “Probably because you’ve nearly burned your face off.”

Seamus gave him a narrowed gaze, “I meant to do that.”

Dean laughed, “Really, well done then.”

Seamus gave a proud nod then looked to you again, “I bet you could teach me some wicked spells.”

Fred smirked and George replied, “How’s this, each week you learn your course spells-,”

Fred, “And we’ll teach one for ours.”

Seamus grinned as you said, “Shouldn’t take long to master. Merely a battle of wills.”

Seamus, “I’ll win. I’ll show you.” You chuckled and watched as he strolled past saying, “I’ll be waiting on your note for our study date.” Ending with a wink turning your head back to the others to keep from laughing at him as he mumbled to Dean, “She likes me.”

Gingerly Draco passed over Hermione’s bag after he mended the near bending metal piece holding the strap onto the bag bending at the weight of the bag, it settled on her shoulder and she grinned at Draco thanking him on their way into the lunch room you followed them into. At your table you sat down between the twins, filling your plates while listening to the first years around you a chill ran up your spine.

Slowly your now silver eyes sank to your plate as your fork sat still in your food, around you the noise muffled and warped into a slow blur. Around you the chill grew shifting into a cold bubbling liquid that pulled you through back to your former home in Godric’s Hollow. The room your mother died in formed around you, across from you was a suit clad man. In your memories you had never focused on his face, but those burning blue eyes seared into you. A rippling echo of the words that had been spoken when your mother had been propositioned. “Join me.”

Inhaling shakily as his words echoed again and again an invisible hand circled yours and with a muffled explosion the vision cut off. Keeping to their continued habit of watching after you the teachers shared a silent inspection of Quirrell, who was staring at you intently,  A silent curse later and the drinks of the teacher’s table bubbled over into bright orange plumes of cotton candy and Snape shot up to his feet exhaling as he saw your eyes flicker back to green at your stirring blink, “Triplets! My Office, Now!”

Around the table he rushed and your head turned abruptly to give him a curious once over as you shot up to your feet with the help of the twins, around you the other students looked you over as you led Snape out into the hall again. He remained quiet until you were alone and the doors were shut behind you, carefully he rested his hand on your shoulder in turning you to face him. Tilting your head back he asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Your head shook and you whispered, “He was there, again. In my home.”

Snape nodded his head saying, “Let’s go to my office, we will have lunch sent in and I want to get you started on Occlumency.”

“Occlumency?”

He nodded, turning you to continue onwards again, “The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.”

“So, he entered my mind?”

Snape glanced at you after checking behind you again in your first turn to head down the first flight of stairs, “In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally... kill them.”

George, “And this Occlumency will help?”

Snape nodded, “Yes, if you study it seriously it would help to protect you. I cannot promise complete efficiency, as it is based upon your will and focus, and if in the chance of mid duel an attack was issued even the strongest minds can waver.”

Softly you replied, “Makes sense.”

Snape’s hand landed gently on your shoulder again in a calming pat and he caught your eye, “Your mind is naturally open to Legilimens. Few people are as natural at is as you. Regulus mentioned your talent lingers on a person’s fear, no doubt from your own frightful experience. I have heard of a woman who could freely hear and reply to others’ thoughts. To be so open, and a seer on top of that it is not your fault by any account this has happened.”

Through his classroom you passed and into his candlelit room packed with books around a dark desk he motioned along the wall with a wave of his hand, “An event like that leaves a mark, a tie between you both, however unwanted it is there,” another wave of his hand and a chair was set out that you sat in without order or request.  In looking up at him your eyes met his in his hunch to meet your eye level patting his hand on yours folded on your lap, “But that bond can also be used in your favor as well. He will hope to link to your mind leaving himself open no doubt. Lower his defenses to draw you closer. Whether he is aware of this connection or not for the moment is unclear. If we work fast he might remain ignorant.”

An easy explanation of what was to happen came next with a simple instruction, “Clear your mind, free yourself of all emotion.” Steadily his wand was drawn and in the opening of the door behind you at his stating, “Legilimens” you heard Minerva calling out his name stirring up the memory of the first Tuesday Tea Time with Minerva after your attack. The memory faded and Snape neared you resting his hand on your shoulder, “Very close. You had a great barrier until my name was called.”

You nodded breathing unsteadily looking to Minerva in her move to inspect you then chew out Snape only to halt at what he was doing. Fred and George both rubbed your back in your calming yourself before Minerva relented and moved aside as George did when he raised his wand again, repeating, “Clear your mind.”

Inhaling deeply you locked your eyes on his and at the slam of his curse against your mental wall it rebounded to a glimpse of your mother and aunt with him as children until petunia had come to fetch the girls. Rapidly you separated your mind from his and he inhaled shakily in a shake of his head to look at you again, “Sorry-,”

Hastily he apologized, “Don’t you apologize, well done. Very well done.”

You nodded and a few more tries were taken, each wavering in strength, but none less than successful in the majority, only granting him a few flashes of random images. At your waning energy at lack of food you took a break for the day at the food being brought in by a band of house elves Minerva had sent for to help you perk up again. By your side Minerva sat giving you a soft grin, “You did very well.” Her hand stroking your back again. “Just a few nightly rituals to keep your mind protected. Should help with any nightmares as well.”

Snape looked you over, “You have been having nightmares?”

Your eyes locked with his, “Mainly about Quirrell through the summer.” You shook your head making him step closer to you, “Sorry, I just-,”

Minerva, “Did you need a nap? You still have your free period.”

Shaking your head again you answered, “No, I keep feeling this pull.” You glanced between the two of them, “I found this ring at the Gaunt cottage, something’s just telling me to wear it.”

Minerva, “Do you know why?”

“I-,” your hand waved by your ear, “I keep hearing my Mum, she says ‘it will keep him away’, just keeps repeating it.”

Snape, “Could we see the ring?”

You nodded and rose to your feet, “Have it in the office,”

The twins grinned saying as you walked through your enchanted doorway, “Regulus has inspected it. There’s nothing special about it. Just an heirloom.”

Back again from finding the display box you pulled the ring from the hook beside the one holding Slytherin’s locket and then passed it to Snape when the door closed and vanished again glowing with freshly added draconic marks limiting who could call it protecting your family and yourself. Turning it in his palm he shook his head and passed it to Minerva who did the same and handed it to you while he said, “Perhaps the symbol is one of protection? I’ve not seen it before.”

Minerva shook her head, “Nor have I.”

“On the family tree it was from a woman marrying into their family.”

Fred, “Not much we could find on it.”

Minerva watched as you eased it onto your left middle finger beside the mood ring on your index finger, a warm hugging sensation folded around you and you heard your mother’s voice again, “Keep it on. He cannot touch you.”

Snape, “Anything?”

“Maybe Mum left a protection spell on it?”

George, “Maybe a blood protection spell?”

Fred, “Bound to be something old.”

They both nodded, “Hard to trace.”

Snape stated after finishing the last of his drink, “Perhaps,” after a moments pause he continued, “Perhaps it has to do with her sacrifice. A mother’s protection for her child. No doubt, I recall Regulus mentioning their trip to that cottage in our teens through a summer, it wasn’t far from Godric’s Hollow. Not hard to imagine she could have hid it for you leaving a charm to draw only you to it.”

“Maybe.”

Minerva drew in a breath saying, “For now, take a short nap, relax, or even go find Seamus to help you wind down and focus. We will up our offenses. If anything happens, with that ring or otherwise, let us know.”

With a smirk you asked, “Which one of you hexed the drinks?”

Minerva’s lips quirked up into a smirk of her own, “I had quite a reputation when I was a young thing myself.” Making you giggle and turn to head back to your dorm room, finding Cedric along the way.

Cedric, “How long did you get?”

The three of you answered, “Three weeks, four a week.”

Up behind you Seamus’ voice rang out, “You have to teach me that!”

A smirk eased across your lips and you turned saying, “Since you’re free why don’t we get in some practice on your levitation spells.” Wide grins spread across his face and that of the other first years grouping around you, “I know the perfect place.”

Straight up to the Room of Requirement you went answering their curious questions about the room, from the sheath in your pocket you drew your wand and a table coated in feathers sat in front of each of them while Ron brought out his wizard’s chess board form his bag he and Harry took to a table and cushioned benches along the wall. Wetting your lips you told Seamus, “Now, just breathe and focus on float.”

Moving aside you watched his overeager swish followed by an explosion you contained in a bubble in front of him through your bout of giggles. A blush spread across his cheeks and the twins said, “Ah, that’s what it is.”

Seamus looked at them and George said, “You’re a natural.”

The boy huffed turning his head to pout at the singed feather in front of him until you neared him to say, “Meaning, sometimes saying the charm isn’t enough. Some people are too powerful to just say the incantation.”

Seamus, “Meaning?”

“Meaning, think float, you’re thinking the words, you need to think float.”

Fred nodded, “Give it a try.”

Wetting his lips he eyed the next feather you moved in front of him then stepped aside by Dean and Draco, both in front of Hermione, who was on a bench reading through the next chapter in the book for her next course as Neville was finishing off his Herbology textbook. Inhaling deeply Seamus swished his wand with a flick to follow for the feather to float up barely a foot before it lit on fire stirring a giggle from you, “See, now you just have to keep at it. Stay focused. It’ll get easier.”

Curiously Dean asked while peering at your wand, its simple shaft with a handle with a rounded ball on the end, “What sort of core does yours have?”

“Thestral tail hair.”

Dean, “An odd core. Never heard of that one.”

You chuckled, “Famously fickle, even more so with a cherry wand around it. Now, let’s see how you do with a ball.” A swish of your wand shifted his feather into a red ball, each successful round was celebrated and while you circled him Ron sat with brows furrowed at the board in a cross room battle with you. Even after weeks of studying Ron still hadn’t memorized the chess book you had given him for his last birthday, one of several easing your skill in the game greatly ending each game in a handful of moves each time. Your last few minutes free you wrote home about all that had unfolded in the first portion of your day.

.

Potions came next and while the young ones took advantage of the empty space to practice other spells they had learned so far. For your first day simple potions were nowhere in sight. Forty pages of short answer questions and a three page essay was what you got, by far the most perfect class to have after your ordeal at lunch. Circling the desks Snape kept stealing glances at you, calmed that he was unable to see you in any discomfort.

Charms followed after. Inside the doors you grinned at Professor Flitwick on your way to your seat you said, “We had a tutoring session with Seamus, with some studying he should be able to master his wand. Just needs to relax and he’s more of a natural,”

Flitwick nodded, “That makes sense. I shall try to remember that and work a few more natural tricks into the lessons for the few naturals.”

You nodded saying, “If anything it might be a rough few years till he breaks his wand in. I’ll stock up on burn creams.” Making the Professor chuckle in watching you take your seats. Another exam and short demonstration later you were dismissed, though on the way out you were stopped again as he gave you a hopeful grin, “I, was wondering, about choir-?”

A weak chuckle came from you as George said, “Professor McGonagall thought it best to continue.”

Fred, “Sort of a reminder not to give in to her temper.”

The Professor chuckled  answering, “That temper of yours seems to be evening out. So far never an unjust blow by my account. See you at practice.” Spreading a grin across your face in your continued path to the door.

 

Transfigurations was next and this one was hands on. Simple lessons on changing the form of several objects, including a few animals, each student had a chance to practice and successfully change several items with a variety of charms that grew more difficult as you went on.

Ancient Runes ended your list of classes. Across the board a paragraph was scrawled out in runes. All you were given was a simple translation book you had to first decipher which runes they were and then to find each word to translate later. The main hope to see how adept you were at mastering studies for the troubling course on your own. This was among the few extra courses you had signed up for that in a last minute decision Cedric had decided to sign up for. A choice that in the all inclusive course at an astonishing 12 students freed him to sit by the young Ravenclaw he had a crush on. Professor Babbling didn’t seem to mind the small class, in fact seemed at ease to shrink and take away the spare chairs freeing up more space for the expanding bookshelves around the coliseum like room with cushions for seats attached to stone tables in front of them curved across from the blackboard.

The task seemed to trouble only a few until they found a telling symbol, the ease at the first task stirred the Professor’s grin wider until you were all through and she gave you the origins of the story it had come from.

Collecting your translations, a single pause at your side for the last gathered, ended with her gently turning over your hand to inspect the symbol across the black pyramid shaped stone on the golden band. Releasing your hand as gently as she had taken it she kept finishing her story until the class ended.

Curiously you lingered behind and rose to your feet and grinned at her on your path over to ask, “Professor, I was wondering-,”

She shook her head, “No, my apologies.” Drawing a keychain from her pocket attached to a purpleish silver jackalope foot, “I thought I had imagined it in the distance, but it is so comforting to see a fan of The Three Brothers from the Tales of Beetle the Bard.”

“Oh, yes. It was my Grandfather’s.” Stirring her grin wider mirroring the one you forced onto your face, “You know, that reminds me, I haven’t read that book in a while. Time for a reread it seems.”

“That sounds wonderful. We could always share our thoughts on it later, I will let you get back to your dorm to drop your things off before supper.” You nodded and hurried out to join the guys.

Softly you whispered, “Apparently the symbol on the ring is from a book.”

The twins grinned, “Time to pop home.” Making you giggle and guide them through an empty doorway in a dead end hall you used to summon your door home to your own library to search for a copy of the fairytale book.

George, “We’ll have to read it here,”

Fred nodded, “Best not to add any hints that we know what the ring does.”

Cedric, having been filled in by Percy after your leaving at lunch said, “Yes. No telling what lengths this Riddle would go to for the ring.”

.

Row by row you eyed the titles in the shelves after consulting the enchanted book log pointing you to its location. A few minutes in you grinned when George claimed the book he had just found, “Found it!”

You all grinned and moved to one of the couches you curled up on peering at the pages Fred flipped through until he found the proper tale.

**_“Three brothers, traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross._ **

**_Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing._ **

**_The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river._ **

**_The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank._ **

**_The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility cloak._ **

**_The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways._ **

**_The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter._ **

**_Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility._ **

**_That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother._ **

**_The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own._ **

**_Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.”_ **

Cedric, “So, a wand, a stone and a cloak?”

Peering at your ring you eyed the shape then it clicked, “Look here, a wand, the stick. The stone is the circle, and the cloak over it.”

George, “Well, how could that help protect you?”

Fred, “There’s got to be more.”

Inhaling deeply you pursed your lips then hopped up to head to the book log again saying, “Are there any books detailing the Three Brothers greater?”

The pages fluttered and an old journal popped up in front of you from its place on the shelf at your request for it. With furrowed brows you eyed the cover reading ‘Stout Trout’, opening it you walked back to the couch to settle back in your former spot where they folded around you again, “Cover says ‘Stout Trout’, odd title for a journal.”

Cedric, “Nickname maybe? Or Camouflage?”

Scrawled barely legibly five pages in you read aloud, “Deathly Hallows…Antioch, Peverell – Elder Wand. Murdered in his sleep, whereabouts, mine.”

“Ignotus Peverell – Invisibility Cloak. Died of old age. Cloak passed down through the family line. Last known owner…Potter.”

Cedric, “Potter who?”

You shook your head, “Just says Potter.”

George waved his hand, “What about the stone?”

Wetting your lips you read on, “Cadmus Peverell – The Resurrection Stone. Fiancé brought back to life, in a manner of speaking, to join her truly he committed suicide. Stone passed down through the family line…” flipping the page at the triple dots marked down you eyed the full family tree from the Peverells, “Last known keeper, the Gaunts.” A short gap later it had in bold letters, “MISSING!” Underlined three times trailed by an ink blot.

Cedric, “So they have the stone then?”

You shook your head, “They’re dead. House was stripped bare except for this.”

Cedric drew in a breath then reached over taking your hand, “You know, it doesn’t say what sort of stone.”

Your lips parted and George said, “Much easier to hide it this way.”

Fred, “Plus, if it can bring the dead back there’s no saying it can’t let you hear your Mum watching over you.”

“Why would this ring be able to keep him away though?”

George, “Maybe, it will help to keep people who wish to harm you away. I mean Cadmus killed himself-,”

You smirked back at him, “So as long as I don’t kill myself I can’t die?”

Fred’s head tilted with George’s and they answered with Cedric, “Logical conclusion.”

Your own head tilted in an agreeing tick, “It actually does. In a really morbid way.”

Cedric, “So why all the fuss about these things?”

Twins, “To beat Death.”

You turned back to the other page and read, “This says ‘Master’ of Death.”

Cedric, “So it’s for people who don’t want to be able to die then…”

Your lips parted and you shook your head, “I don’t think he knows what this is.”

Twins, “Hmm?”

You wet your lips, “No, hear this, he wanted seven things, he took this from his grandfather. He was raised in an orphanage, a muggle one, meaning, he never heard this story, never knew where to look,”

George, “Must have just mistaken it for a crest or something!”

You nodded, “Exactly. So he won’t know to look for the others.”

Cedric, “Then we’re looking for the others now?”

Shaking your head you said, “As long as he doesn’t know about them we won’t have to.”

George, “Though, if it was left to the Potters,”

Fred, “We’re bound to have it somewhere around storage.”

Cedric, “Then this, person, has the final item, the wand should be safe then.”

You nodded flipping through the rest of the oddly scrawled maps and diagrams of various locations until you found an out of place note, “Gil, Off to Arithmacy, found a diagram of that castle you wanted, dungeons included.”

Twins, Cedric, “Albus?!”

Mumbling to yourself you said, “Well the cover makes sense.” Flipping through the book again you halted at the initials, G Grindlewald in the corner of the back cover.

Fred, “The Grindlewald?”

“Well, wand should be safe then with him locked up for twenty lifetimes.”

George, “Unless Dumbledore has it.”

“He is really old…” Closing the book you let it go freeing it to float back to its home again, “We should probably get back.”

Standing up you all made for your enchanted door that opened to your dorm where you all sat on the benches allowing what you’ve found out to sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so some drama building here, plz let me know what you think so far. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Puff table again you sat focusing on your food catching glimpses of Snape and Barty around Quirrell taking turns distracting him from focusing on you at all to help on top of the Occlumency tricks you were trying to hold for the hour long meal. The attention of the Professors and your decided undeserved punishment from Snape on top of the mood of the surly Professor had Ron and Harry already plotting some mischief of their own in repayment. No matter what Hermione, Draco and Neville had told them about the well mannered yet standoffish Professor they had made their minds up and couldn’t be decided otherwise. Through the stolen glances at the teachers’ table you kept spotting Barty’s exasperated expressions towards you at his inability to say something to you.

For his own relaxing he didn’t have to wait long as he managed to slip out along with you feigning a need to ready for his fist lesson. Rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair now upright entirely, pocketing his glasses he waited for you to slip out of the sea of students to his side. “One question. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Your brows furrowed and you answered, “Well, you’re either saying your regrets follow me to the grave, or you’re pulling a Juliet.”

His brow inched up and the twins clarified, “The Draught of Living Death. Alive but seeming dead, like in-,”

He nodded, “Romeo and Juliet, yes-.” He wet his lips, “Your cousin, Harry,” he shook his head absolutely lost for words.

You chuckled answering, “He’s the boy who lived, not the boy who studied.”

Barty nodded with brows raised and lips pursed for a moment, “Just like James then.” He paused again and added, “He didn’t even know where a bezoar comes from! If we don’t get him to focus on his studies-!”

Twins, “He’s doomed.”

Barty nodded and you giggled again, “I will do my best, but outside bribing him with Quidditch practice and tips it’s been a bit hard to hold him down long enough. If anything he just got chosen as Seeker, you could have Madame Hooch impose some sort of academic restrictions for teams.” That offer gaining an approving tick of his head to the side.

George, “Even Draco enjoys a good read every now and then, and you can’t pry Neville’s books away, same with Hermi.”

Barty nodded and rubbed his hand over his chin and you smirked up at him drawing his eyes back to you twitching them wider at your expression, “Big plans for class?”

His grin split across his face, “Yes! You are in for a treat!” his eyes narrowed playfully, “No surprises though. Off you pop, you need your rest.” Nodding his head to the side in his turn away for his office you three grinned continuing on to trot to join up with Cedric.

Giggling at his expression George split from your side allowing Cedric against yours while you said, “My cousin Harry is not so impressive in his studies as my other cousins.”

Cedric chuckled, “Yes, I did hear some mentions of him being given a supposed hard time by Snape. But then again Snape isn’t easy on any of us, even you three even more so demanding of you.”

“Either way, we’ll see how this plays out, if he picks it up or not.”

.

Sleep went remarkably well for you, a dull dream about sorting jellybeans by color and perfection in shape ended with your alarm. Dully you groaned stroking Idris’ beak in his low drowsy hum after a late night flying with Fawkes. Rolling over to get out of bed you ducked under the hammock holding Opal and you were on to dressing and heading down for a simple breakfast after. Though between an odd so called robbery in which nothing was taken and the morning bunch of letters containing a bundle of replies to all you had sent as well as to chare all they had been told so far by the Professors.

Across the front page of the Daily Prophet you read the words, _‘Robbery at Gringotts!’_ With parted lips you read the vague story about a break in to the empty vault 713. Supposedly it had been cleared out beforehand, and the owner refused to share the contents of the vault to aid in tracking down the culprits.

A tap on your shoulder turned your head and Cedric, who was reading over your shoulder claimed the paper as you turned to find Draco, who sat between you and George, who moved instantly, taking the three first years on his right to scoot away from their plates with forks in their mouths. A simple scoop of their arms brought their food back to them as you accepted the letter Draco passed you.

A seething letter from Lucius filled three pages of family expectations before he final sentence that by weeks end Draco would be in Durmstrang. A brief wave of the letter copied it and sent it to appear floating in front of Minerva. A dab of her lips with her napkin later she set aside her egg sandwich to claim the letter Albus joined her in reading at her hushed comments.

The pen on her breast pocket was drawn and on the back of the last page was a simple note, _“To avoid this Draco could become a ward of the school. Refusing under his own rights for his education where he feels protected. I will start the paperwork, though your father will have to fill out some forms to assure he has a place to return to for breaks.”_

The deal was accepted and the forms for your father appeared before you bound in twine. Adding a simple note you raised your fingers to your lips letting out a trilling whistle drawing a giddy screech from your owl waiting up in the rafters for any sign of a post from you. A drastic swoop and the bundle in your raised hand was claimed and raced off towards the ministry for your father.

Turning your head your arm looped around Draco’s shoulders to lowly say by his ear, “No matter what you’ll have a home with us. Lucius’ll come around. Don’t you worry about that judgmental old goat”

Draco chuckled leaning into your side hug grinning at your peck on his forehead before turning around on the bench, “I should get back to breakfast or Ron will come after me to finish our match.”

You nodded, “And no worries, I’ll have K fetch your things just in case.” Draco nodded and at the appearance of the house elf at his feet he eased around to walk back to his table pocketing the letter, feeling the weight of the agonizing change and tear from his family and friends at Hogwarts fall away.

K, “Mistress?”

“Morning, sorry it’s so early. Could you please head to Malfoy Manor and gather all Draco’s things and take them to his room at our home please?”

He nodded his head with a grin, “Of course. I would be honored to. Young Draco shall return on break to a pristine room.”

Your soft giggle filled your turn back to the table as Cedric mumbled over his mouthful of food, “They’re bartering for another dragon. Says it wouldn’t have happened if their escaped one wasn’t missing.”

“As if they’ll ever give them another one. 713 isn’t even close to the lowest keep either way.”

Twins, “They won’t get one.”

One by one as they continued to pour through the paper you read through the replies from your father, uncle and Remus. All of whom supporting your extra lessons and reminded you they were there for you when and if needed. Lastly you read through Ginny’s letter just dripping with boredom at being the last kid home alone. That letter similar to those she wrote to all her brothers around the room in silent agreement to start sending her a flurry of letters as often as they could while Hermione had started making small activity packets with all she learned so Ginny would feel at least in some way to be part of the lessons until the first break.

.

Magical creatures 8

Professor Kettleburn grinned widely in this greatly anticipated lesson on Hippogriffs. All of you set your bags aside and formed a ring around the clearing the tan and white speckled Hippogriff stood proudly with his side to you all chirping at a crow that kept hopping closer to him on top of a fence post fluffing up his wings baiting him on. Clearing his throat Kettleburn drew the attention of the creature who turned to you all curiously looking at all of you.

A simple introduction of the creature was followed up by a fill in on how to tend to it. Simple instructions were given on how to greet him properly and the first of you were welcomed to approach him to stroke him if allowed to. Eagerly you stepped forward only to have the Hippogriff squawk and move closer to you excitedly as he had for the twins, openly pressing his head into your palm after your years of sneaking into the forest and bumping into him. The end of the class came with the girls in your class squealing in disgust at the ferrets being tossed to the hungry beast leaping and bounding around to catch the ones tossed to him.

.

DADA 9

A gentle drizzle brought your wands out for air umbrella charms for the trot inside to head up to the greatly dreaded double DA class. Up to the final hall you reminded yourself to calm your mind and outside the door you focused on your mental wall to aid in defending yourself. Instantly you felt Quirrell’s eyes on you as you saw the empty class leading you to move to the row of cupboards along the wall you left your bag in front of by the twins’ and Cedric’s. In a group you watched the Professor move closer to you all saying, “Today we are covering the Seize and Pull Charm.”

Hushed whispers rippled through the students around you died as he continued, “This charm is usually used to either draw an item towards you or to draw yourself closer to an immovable object.”

Turning to his side a selections of items were set across a table and he stated, “First up, Miss Black.” Your brow inched up and he added, “You have been tasked for tutoring younger students, no doubt this should come easily to you then.” His head nodded to the side and you moved closer eyeing the table saying, “Carpe Retractum, simple and easy. First a movable object then tug yourself to an immovable object.”

In the selection you eyed each of them noting the random hexes on each of them, all miniscule yet troublesome to reverse leaving you to choose the least of them. A simple wave of your wand through the silent charm parted his lips seeing the tiny train car flying towards you at the end of an orange beam of light. Barely an inch from the tip of your wand your lips pursed feeling your ears shift on their own as a pair of rabbit ears in dark black fur popped out of the top of your head as an overpowering taste of carrot filled your mouth. A deep sigh left you and you sent the item back again to the table through Quirrell saying, “If you are to defend yourselves you must be ready to anticipate each and every possible hex hidden in every day items.”

Looking you over after having moved the train aside he replaced with another from a basket behind the table, he said, “Now, pull yourself to an immovable object.”

At the glint of proud arrogance in his eyes you raised your wand and his lips parted at your floating up to the rafters one handed before you dropped again to your feet to head back to the group. Sheathing your wand again you turned to watch the others with arms crossed focusing on anything but the taste in your mouth nearly making you gag until you found one of your palette cleansing candies easing the taste for you. The casual slip of the candy between your lips brought the glint of gold on the band of Morfin’s ring to Quirrell’s attention.

Around each student’s turn he took circles around the room, and to steal a closer look at your ring. Tucked under the sleeve of your flannel reaching out from under your Puff jacket he caught a glimpse of it up close brushing your hair behind your shoulder. To aid in the screaming teen from the boils appearing across his skin he brushed past you only to pause at the searing pain under his sleeve for a moment. Mentally he issued a numbing spell to hold his pain off until he could inspect the source of the sudden pain and continued to aid the screaming student.

A glint of silver passed over your eyes and you saw a young teen with pitch black hair and familiar blue eyes. Slytherin green flashed on a scarf under his heavy coat, in a long path over freshly fallen snow to the wafting echoes of Christmas carols you were again at Godric’s Hollow. Just past the old cemetery you were following the teen clamping your eyes shut in his murdering Morfin Gaunt, who told him where to find Tom Riddle Sr. The entire Riddle family was there, and after casting him out as another freak signaling him to kill them.

On the end of that memory you shifted to another. Deep under a hazy fog you heard “Quirinus!” A woman called out his name and a cry of a young boy followed by crunching footsteps. A manticore broke through the mist following after the boy until his trip and blow to the head on a set of upturned roots fading the memory as your eyes flashed back to normal again. The second memory confirming for you that Quirrell was still in there somewhere.

.

History of magic 10

Eventually the class came to an end and you were among the first to leave, still sporting your bunny ears with the fox and bear eared twins beside Cedric and koala ears after choosing the least harmful items you pointed them towards. All between the burned, boil coated and variously disfigured students ignoring your subtle hints for what to choose. Through the back path you guided the others through easily you arrived at Professor Binns’ classroom. The open doorway revealed the open mouthed Professor staring at you all dumbfounded for a moment until he all but growled aloud and snarled out, “Come now. We can easily move our class to the Hospital Wing.” His eyes shifted to you, “Evans, could you three manage the blackboard?”

You nodded, “No problem.”

Floating ahead of the bashful and pained students the snarling Professor grumbled to himself about the uselessness of the new Defense teacher who disregarded your safety and didn’t bother to teach you the counter spells at all.

Fully set up across the spread of beds you all eyed the board at each item added across it to add to your notes through your struggle not to pay too much attention to Madame Pomfrey in her own private instruction to each of you on the hexes you had been dealt and the easiest ways to break them. Halfway through however word from her had found Dumbledore and in he strode with a stunned expression hearing what hexes he had unleashed on you without aid to counter them. Each of you were checked to ensure he had apologized to each of you, assuring that he would speak to Quirrell. At you, however, he paused spotting the familiar ring on your finger as you brushed your hair from your face in taking notes.

A grin from you silenced his concern and you assured him you did not require an apology, a sentiment most of the others had shared. “Oh, my ring, yes. My uncle took us to meet Professor Slughorn few years back, found it near Mum’s grave.”

Fred and George nodded, “Glint in the brush round the back of a cottage.”

A weak grin eased across his lips and he replied, “It seems you were meant to find it then.”

 

Muggle Studies Sun, Tue, Sat 11

A small group of you continued on when the class had ended, the others off to free periods helped to take the blackboard back up again as you and the twins were off to Muggle Studies and Cedric was off to join in on the Puff Paper he had joined the year prior to add small comics  from time to time. Now he was trying his hand at short stories and researching books to review for his own column.

“Morning Class!” Looking over the few of you seated in his cramped classroom Professor Tennant’s grin doubles, “Now for today, I thought we could start off with some Physics.”

Smoothing his hands, the sound of aww’s and Oh’s filled the room and he scoffed, “No Aww’s! Now, the closest Muggles get to magic is science. Wondrous thing and I am going to show you why.” The glint in his eye flashed brightly and even the most skeptical in the room was in awe at the tricks he showed you, but freedom called and most of your classmates rushed out to their own whims in the free period. A wide grin spread across Barty’s face as he neared you asking, “Well?”

Softly giggling you replied, “Not bad.”

Fred and George nodded as Cedric commented, “Nowhere near how Quirrell’s class went.”

The Professor’s brow ticked upwards, “What happened?”

Fred, “Nothing new,”

George, “Just a Professor forcing his students to touch hexed objects.”

His mouth fell open and you shouldered your bags grinning at him, “Dumbledore said he’d talk to him. We’ll leave you to your next class.” Subtly winking at him, “We have a garlic bomb to set off.”

Stealing a glance at his entering next class he grinned at you saying, “Let me know how that fares.”

George, “We’ve got a few more on the list already timed out to go off each day.”

Fred, “Quirrell won’t know what hit him.”

.

An hour long break was all you had, and timing it just perfectly you set off a garlic bomb in Quirrell’s class right as his leg bumped the basket his hexed items were held in. With that completed and no sign of any boils spreading across his skin you ticked it off the list and flew away from your hidden perch in the high window back to the open breezeway on your way to head back to your dorm. A sudden screech however halted your path to reach up and form a perch for a large reddish owl that gave you an awkward tick of its head. Chuckling to yourself you said, “It’s Newt’s owl.”

In a steady shuffle the owl moved to your shoulder and you turned over the letter in your fingers. A flick of your fingers the seal broke and you joined Cedric who asked, “Any luck?”

Fred, “No boils.”

Cedric huffed and scribbled it out of the journal you had made for the task as your bags floated off the ground back to your shoulders. George took a peek over your shoulder asking, “What’s new with Newt?”

Wetting your lips you said, “He says Hemlock & Hippogriff are still deliberating on my admission.”

Cedric, “Does it usually take this long?”

You shrugged, “Not a clue. Even Charlie hasn’t heard back yet.”

George, “We did hear him mention even Newt’s took nearly three years to hear an answer himself and he wrote a whole book on mystical creatures.”

Flipping the page over you kept reading in your trot down the steps, “Hmm, a lot fo questions about Tulip’s shedding.”

Fred, “No doubt he misses her.”

Cedric, “Or he could be trying to code something to you.”

“Code?”

Cedric nodded, “Like a hint of something.”

Fred, “Maybe he thinks the judges might want to see her?”

George grinned as you said, “Or just proof of her.”

A chuckle left you in your trot down the last few steps leading to the first of the maze of halls to your dorm where you got started on your assignment from History after sending off an offer to send off her skin once she was done shedding it, if he so wished, as coyly as you could possibly muster.

.

Lunch followed and muddled in the wave of garlic coming from Quirrell you caught the scent of a burn cream. Unknowingly to you in privacy once his course with the first years after yours was through at receiving a similar pain from accepting a paper from Harry he slipped into his office to find a pair of third degree burns on his arm that had come into contact with you. A subtle slip of another herb into the mashed potatoes on the wizard was missed between Snape and Barty’s turns at distracting him with another in his boiled and seasoned veggies as well. Both useless and crossed off their own lists. Focusing on your meal you wondered what would face in the rest of the day.

Break at 2 freed you into the homey class of Professor Snape. The tall man eyed you three with a hint of a grin on his face seeing a note for you on your desk at another hidden spice he had passed to Quirrell to be crossed off the list as well in breakfast.

A complicated slew of potions were set in front of you with a grand prize of seventy points for the house the first two to complete the most potions properly. After that the majority of those completing the most properly in a single house gain twenty points for their house. Behind his desk he stood saying, “Kindly do not let the record three correct for Gryffindor beat either of your houses. My own house barely got four and I am expecting five from the both of you if usual grades from past years hold true.”

Each list was different and all at varied levels of skills and with a supply of three cauldrons for each station granted you a greater chance of winning. For you at least you chose the most technical, one that you could make in your sleep with two of the simplest. One by one the entire room breezed through a good chunk of the list, proving Snape right that your houses would focus on the competition without actually trying to sabotage or distract one another. Each completed cauldron would be collected by Snape to be traded with another for testing at his desk blindly as he kept his own tally at his desk.

The final marks had you and the part Veela girl at the top two earning a round of cheers at your mutual boots in points and another at the win by one potion in favor of Ravenclaw for the second boost of twenty points. The homework to add more points would be to come up with as many uses for each of the ones you had brewed up along with another point each for re-brewing those that you failed on.

.

Charms brought on another challenge with the Puff’s winning and a tie for both houses in Transfigurations after. Between your classes it was a clear show of which houses would be heading academically, first years didn’t really care for the academic House Cup, same as the seventh years. Their main interest was the Quidditch cup, of which Ravenclaw had just barely stolen it away from you the year prior with your house taking the House Cup on academics, this year you had hoped to steal both away for your own.

The first task in passing over your assignment early in Ancient Runes they were added to the stack from your fellow classmates. Again another testing translation packet was passed out while your efforts were monitored and just barely you had discovered the final language for the final word in the jumble of runes filling the seven pages you were given. A hasty scribble of the word later and you added it to the pile and exhaled through filling your bag again for Professor Babbling to eagerly trot over saying, “I reread The Three Brothers!”

You all grinned back and Fred replied, “We did too.”

Cedric, “Quite a tale.”

She nodded, “Yes. I know some like to imagine it based off real trio of brothers, however, I simply treasure the symbolism of the tale in itself.”

In depth she delved into each element for a good half hour until her eyes shifted to the clock and she said, “Oh dear me, I should let you drop off your things before dinner.” Smiling widely at you as she named the next tale in the book she wished to discuss the following day. Finally free you three left Cedric to rush off to the dorm as you found Myrtle’s bathroom again, through the doorway you caught her cocky giggling self and she cackled out, “The other boy came and went long ago. Run, run and catch him.”

With a brow raised you asked, “Were you this outgoing when you attended here?”

She shook her head, “Not in the least. My life was perfectly dreadful.”

Your head tilted and you replied, “Whose isn’t these days.” Parting her lips in confusion as Fred flicked the time turner sending you back with just barely enough time to head back to Divination at six pm once again.

.

With a knot in your stomach you hurried your way over to the North Tower, climbing the Divination stairwell to do so until you found classroom eleven. Through a narrow hall that fed into the stacked seating in a half circle across from Professor Trelawney’s desk with a crystal ball on the top of it beside a stack of sticks and what looked to be dominoes. Right in your path Trelawney herself grinned at you in her step into your path shifting her palms against one another in front of her chest. “I was so pleased to hear you had signed up for my class Miss Black. Out of the students entering these halls these past years I do believe I might have the most to offer you.”

As she stepped aside you saw the final open table right up front spreading her grin even wider as she took her place in front of you all, blinking through the heavy wall of incense you made your way to the open cushions around the last table settling your bags beside you. “So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field...”

In a sweep over the class she stated, “Firstly we should start simple, Chinese fortune sticks.” A wave of her hand had a bundle of sticks float out to each of your tables before she said, “Now, one of you clutch the sticks and then simply hold the bundle over the table and release them. I will guide you in interpretations.

George chuckled taking hold of the bundle he lowered and released as the tables of two all silently voted for the first volunteer. Table by table she did explain the sticks leaving yours for last, sighing already at the skeptical gazes of the other students until she eyed the fixed gaze you were holding on the stack seeing a flying pie flash into your mind. Blinking at her soft, “What do you see?”

The other students shifted in their seats noticing your glance at George before saying, “Something about a flying pie.”

Fred, “Booby trap perhaps?”

You shrugged, “Looked like it was in a closet.”

Trelawney eyed you and then the sticks, tilting her head through a grin cracking onto her face again, “Yes, I see it now. Peeves will anger the Bloody Baron again. Mind the East Wing.”

George nodded and through the chatter of students she rose and then started at the first table again, “Another staple of Divination is Astrology. Under each of your placemats is a sheet I would like for you to fill out and I will again guide you in deciphering them.”

For the remainder of the class she did exactly as she said giving people their assumed week ahead off what information they had placed on the page. It was seven by the time she got to you three and the others didn’t hesitate to hurry out of the room leaving you alone with Trelawney, who really couldn’t care at that point for how little they all seemed to care compared to her and you three, who seemed to be the only ones to give the course a chance.

A basic list of your Aries traits were listed off before a muddled set of weeks ahead. Fred’s left him the target of an attack meant for another, confusing you as George was the one you saw needing to avoid the pie. George’s left him supposedly trapped under a pile of books. Lastly you drew her eyes to your curious gaze that twisted in confusion as she said you would be sleeplessly chasing an empty mirror.

Your brows furrowed as you questioned it only for her to send you off to lunch, “I will meditate on the meaning of this and get back to you.” With a nod you made your way down to the dorms to drop off your bag, running into Percy along the way.

Percy, “How’s your jumping schedule going?”

The three of you groaned replying, “Ugh, I am starving!”

Percy chuckled replying, “It helps to stash some treats to snack on along the way. For Divinations especially.”

Curiously you eyed Snape in his path ahead of you exiting a hall with your eyes narrowed feeling a familiarity. Softly you gasped and dropped your bag lunging forward tackling Snape with the twins after wondering what you had seen. Percy, seeing a closet fly open he wrapped his arms around the twins, trying to tug them free of the line of fire only for a pie to soar out of it that exploded into snow at a flick of your newly drawn wand. At your side Snape had rolled over and eyed the closet and the boys blinking in confusion at the empty door for Fred and George to say, “Huh. Guess she was right.”

Carefully you helped Snape up, apologizing softly as you brushed off a strip of dust from his sleeve at his asking, “Who was right?”

Twins, “Professor Trelawney.”

Snape nodded, “Ah.” Turning to face you he asked, “What was your future?”

“Apparently I will be sleeplessly chasing an empty mirror.” Making his brow inch up, you shrugged, “I don’t get it either, but she said she’d meditate on it.”

Tilting his head he said, “We should hurry or all the best will be snapped up.” Giving you a glint of mischief in his eyes cluing you into the trio of herbs tonight snuck into Quirrell’s meal all proving to be a dud along with the two other subtle tests that had gone off with failed results of signaling a possession. At least you had made it through a decent portion of the list so far and at this rate it shouldn’t take very long for you to get through it at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was filled with a cross table argument with Ron in his aim to get you to play him just one more game of chess in his claim he could finally beat you with how he had been practicing. Through your relenting move to sit by Neville across from him Draco took Harry’s side with a wide grin, “I got a letter from uncle Sirius, he filled out the papers. Oh, and he found that permission slip of yours. Sent it in as well.”

“Ooh, goodie. Thought he’d forgotten all about that slip.” Turning your head at Draco’s turn to talk to Hermione you asked Neville, “How did you like Sprout’s?”

His face lit up and he shared his lessons and all the notes he shared with her before Hermione shared her day at your asking, including the odd lesson Quirrell had given, far more restrained than yours had been.

They all shared their favorite courses of the day until you stood at the ache in your stomach saying, “Gotta head down to start on some homework.” Hermione popped up joining you along with the twins and Percy to do the same while Neville accepted Ron’s challenge. But in your departure the boys grouped up sharing their next plan.

.

Choir practice at 10 went smoothly, even in bringing Trevor to his first practice he had followed you to. An eerie chill filled the air as you stopped halfway to your dorm in the moonlit hall wondering at the silence around you soon broken by footsteps not belonging to you in a rapid pace. Turning around you eyed Percy hurrying towards you with a comforted wave washing over his panicked expression. Panting softly he said, “I hoped I’d find you here.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I was on my rounds and I heard Ron out in the corridor.”

“What would he be doing out?”

Percy shrugged, “But I could have sworn I heard Harry earlier and then Ron was out too. They won’t listen to me.”

You nodded saying, “Let’s get them and drag them back again from whatever they’re plotting.”

.

Through a maze of halls Percy said, “This is where I heard them.”

You nodded and reached into your back pocket drawing out your folded map, giving it a gentle tap with your wand you whispered, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Percy raised a brow then leaned over your shoulder eyeing the enchanted map, “So that’s how you lot get around so well for the turners. I’ve tried making maps before.”

You chuckled easing the folds open until you saw them, “Just a few doors over.” By you he hurried checking the map that no teachers were around to catch him off his rounds seeing your names hurrying towards the other duo standing still.

Hastily you let yourselves into the room and closed the door behind you eyeing the startled pair in front of the mirror. Percy huffed and said, “Your curfew was hours ago. Now back to bed before I have to inform Professor McGonagall.”

Ron pointed at the mirror, “Perce, you have to see this, I’m Head Boy and just won the Quidditch Cup!”

Percy’s brow rose and he let out another huff moving by Ron to stare at the mirror, “No. I am clearly Head Boy. And the House Cup…? What is this?”

Moving closer you eyed the inscription around the rim reading, ‘erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’ then you looked to Percy saying, “It looks enchanted to show you what you desire most.”

Harry pointed at it, “All I see are my parents.”

Lowering your eyes to him you sighed resting your hands on his shoulders, “You should not be out of bed. There are a million different things that could hurt you if you bumped into them.”

Ron chortled, “What, like your basilisk?”

You locked your eyes on him, “There are far worse hexed items in this castle, hexes that could kill in an instant if not countered correctly. Now, bed.”

Harry, “But we have to know what Snape did with Quirrell!”

Ron nodded, “Ya! We saw Snape shoving him into a wall, mumbling real low like and we had to hide in here or he’d have seen us sneaking after him.”

“You need to get to bed.”

Harry, “But Snape..!”

“Harry, there are things you don’t understand-..”

He stopped his foot, “Like what?! Like how Snape has done nothing but be rude to our entire class and pick on you, Fred and George with no proof while clearly targeting Quirrell! I saw him slip something into his orange juice-!”

“Harry!” You sighed and he stopped talking as you lowered to his level, “Quirrell went on sabbatical over the summer-.”

Ron chuckled, “Ya, ran into a vampire in the Black Woods.”

“He found someone much worse than that in those woods.” Their grins fell, “Harry, Quirrell isn’t himself, he hexed most of our class today. Snape and the other Professors are trying to keep an eye on him until a cure can be found. And I need you to promise me you won’t go after him alone again.”

Harry, “What would he do? We’re just kids.”

“Yes and we were toddlers when Riddle tortured and killed my Mum and then killed your parents before trying to use the Killing Curse on us.” His lips parted at your bluntness, “Harry, it doesn’t matter that you’re a child, you meddling is a threat, and trust me what Quirrell found won’t care who meddles, he will kill you.”

Ron, “You’re serious?”

“Yes. The war was never won, it just stopped when Riddle supposedly died. Now his followers, they’re still out there, waiting for a sign to start up again, and we have to learn to protect ourselves.”

Percy, “And that is exactly why you two should focus more on your studies, we won’t always be around to help you.”

“And you shouldn’t start on racking up detentions. I got into one fight my first year and I’m in the Choir for seven years.” Making Ron’s brow inch up.

Percy, “And as for Snape, he’s a strict teacher with a rough personality. Always has been, even more so with his best students. He expects a lot from us and pushes us to achieve greater.”

“Besides, our dads really tormented him in school. He grew up with our mums. So he’s just trying to see who you’re more like. Did the same with me.”

Ron drew in a breath then asked, “Can we at least see what it shows you?”

Stepping in front of it you eyed the blank mirror the boys all grouped around you, all open mouthed seeing a glowing ball of silver light in your place, “Apparently, I want to be a, glowing ball…” shaking your head you said, “I need to go to bed.”

Ron, “That’s so weird.”

Harry, “Perhaps it’s like an energy thing. You want to be well rested..?”

You shrugged glancing back at it, now seeing you as the glowing ball surrounded by the two stoic tall blonde men on either side of you turning their heads to look at you resting their hands on your shoulders. Furrowing your brows you turned away and focused on taking the boys back up to Gryffindor Tower.

.

Staring up at the Fat Lady Portrait you caught her eyes looking you over at Harry’s saying the password. She swung open and you grinned at Ron asking, “Could you take Trevor up?”

Ron nodded, “Sure,” Accepting the toad into his palm from your jacket pocket, “No doubt Neville is waiting up for him. Night.” He looked you both over as Harry did in your turn to trot down the steps again, both starting up a hushed conversation when the portrait closed behind them.

Percy after the first flight said, “You do realize they didn’t give you their word.”

You nodded, “At least they didn’t lie.”

Chortling to himself he replied, “True. No doubt we will have many sleepless nights this year.”

You giggled softly, “Not to mention what trouble they will get into in the years to come.”

In a glance at you he grinned saying, “It is hard to imagine us giving Mum such trouble.”

A soft gasp left you, “Oh we wouldn’t dare! She would skin us alive! The occasional explosion, sure, we were kids-,”

He nodded, “Not to mention that time I turned the garage into a rainforest, but that was a simple fix.”

“Easily mended.” He chuckled at your spreading grin, “Even though I was the worst of the lot. Month in Azkaban, facing off against Fudge.”

“Stealing a Dragon, harboring a Basilisk. Still, not that terrible, only one fight in school, not bad.”

You giggled again, “It’s surprising that I’m hated by the Minister of Magic, had to spend time in Azkaban and still it’s not that bad.”

“I doubt Fudge hates you.” He stole a glance at you and chuckled saying, “Just your family.” Making you giggle again turning for the last flight of stairs.

“Did you read about Gringotts?”

He nodded, “No doubt they cannot grant them another dragon. It would break all the codices to hand them another creature to blind and chain up, Dragon or other deadly creature. It would be too cruel. If they want another one they would have to steal one.”

A door opening in the distance had you draw out your map again, only to see it was The Fat Friar and the Grey Lady on their nightly rounds calming you both at the chance to pass unseen through the front hall to turn down for another final set of stairs leading to the dungeons where your dorms were. A tight hug was stolen outside yours and Percy mumbled into your shoulder, “Night sis. Don’t forget your meditations.”

“I won’t. Careful round the portrait of Kiwis.” Making him grin and pull back heading for the final portion of his rounds as you passed through the hidden door that swung open after giving the proper knock to the right barrel lid.

Between the singing dangling plants and plushy couches around the copper edged tables, the round windows exposing the moonlit dandelions and grass swaying in a soft breeze contrasting the fire from the lit fireplace under the portrait of your founder greeting you as you passed with a kind nod before looking back to the seventh year continuing their debate over their favorite animated plants.

In your dorm a change of clothes met you in the bathroom with a fresh towel beside it under your comb to wash off your long day. After a shower you wound your hair back into a long crooked braid and grumbled your way onto your bed as the twins grinned from theirs while Cedric sprawled out across the stools by the heater editing his ideas for his column due at the next lunch.

Cedric, “Nice practice?”

Plopping onto your bed you groaned out, “Harry and Ron snuck out of their dorm after Snape.”

Twins, “Oh come on-..” Shaking their heads.

“Ya, they found this mirror when they hid, shows you what you most desire.”

Cedric, “That sounds cool.”

You rolled onto your side looking at them in your lean over the edge of your bed, “My big desire, I was a silver ball of light.”

The twins laughed as Cedric’s brows furrowed in asking, “Why?”

You shrugged, “Not a clue. Then I turned to leave and those blondes were on either side of silver glowing ball of whatever I was.”

Fred, “You got them boys back again?”

“Ya, had to say that the teachers have been looking after Quirrell cuz he’s not himself.”

George, “That’s not gonna help them behave you know.”

Groaning you turned and plopped onto your back, “I know.”

The twins chuckled and said, “Alright, onto our meditations.”

Cedric sighed standing up to move to his bed leaving his notebook on his table, “I’ll surely dream something for my column up-, I hope.”

“You can stay up.”

He shook his head, “Nah. Besides, Kettleburn said it would be a full class so we should rest up.” Laying across his bed after tugging off his sweater to close his eyes joining in on your group meditation at their insistence to help you strengthen your defense in your sleep hopefully at not having to do this alone.

…

All around odd dreams on talking shoes and mumbling potatoes left you in a confused haze to change for the day. At the sight of the bright yellow cacti flowering outside your window you opted for shorts and a muggle band shirt Regulus had bought you years prior with a walrus and a submarine. The boys around you tugged on their own shorts and varied t shirts in similar shades to yours they straightened one handed through brushing their teeth around you in their giggle inducing habit of sharing your mirror each day. Boots were tugged on with Puff coats resting on the straps of your bags.

Around your table after the walk up to the great hall you eyed the jumble of students in varying stages of exhaustion as those in the tower dorms were complaining about the heat and blustery night that your below ground level dorm had protected you from. A hearty breakfast brought on another set of herbs to cross off the list through your furrowed and focused gaze at the letter you had received from Bill off on a treasure hunting job.

Detailing an odd snake his team had managed to capture he sent to your home with a house elf that K should have set up in a habitat perfect for it. The main interest was the odd hum it gave off and its shimmering scales and color changing eyes that set one of his team into a trance until Bill repeated a calming phrase you would use for your agitated snakes halting its behavior enough to capture it.

Cedric, “Your dad?”

“No. Bill found me a snake. Apparently it can put people in trances.”

George, “Which breed?”

You shrugged, “I’ll have to check on it late to be certain. I can think of five breeds already, all of them absurdly rare. Must have startled it something awful.” Folding the letter you eased it into your bag focusing on your meal through Cedric’s listing off possible topics for him to write on lasting through your walk out towards the groupings of Winged Horse breeds you were to observe and care for on this class.

Kettleburn, “Among the positives for owning a Winged Horse their owners are required by law to frequently cast Disillusionment Charms on them regularly.”

Loudly a roar sounded causing your class to jump and your eyes to turn to the shifting Forbidden Forest at the sound of racing hooves. Around you the other students joined the shifting horses inching away from the forest as the Professor stretched out his arm to guide you all in his move to draw his wand. Within a few moments the furious Chimera broke through the line of trees roaring again in full charge for you all making you inch closer whispering, “Professor…”

In a glance back a you he nodded his head and you inched closer to his back only to watch the Chimera roar at the students causing them to inch back before her eyes locked on yours with her mind tapping yours. Steadily she moved closer to you, halfway circling you to press its head into your back nudging you towards the forest as Kettleburn asked, “What does she want?”

You shrugged in the steps she forced you through, “She just keeps saying come help.”

He nodded eyeing the twins through Cedric easing his camera out of his bag to steal a picture of her guiding you with her head to her side. With your lips parted you rested your hands on her back and hopped up to swing your leg over, timidly eyeing her through her back tensing at your hands gripping her mane before she took off. Kettleburn looked at the twins who nodded and shifted to phoenixes to race after you at the point of his wand in your race away.

Left behind Cedric grinned eying the pictures capturing your mounting her back and her racing off mumbling, “First ever Chimera steed!” The students around him nodded in agreement while Kettleburn stole one last glance after you, spotting Hagrid in his own path after you on the back of his tan Hippogriff outside his hut in hopes of aiding you.

Through the dark forest you wondered where she was leading you to until you spotted the Centaurs breaking apart from a fallen horse body in the center of them they were watching over. With lips parted at her stopping you climbed down hurrying over to the body of the panting and whining Unicorn with a bloody gash on its neck teary eyed at its painful gasps for air you knelt in the silver pool around its chest. Above you Bane eyed the Chimera tentatively wondering why she allowed you to mount her until he watched a tear fall from your eye landing on the gash that started to heal through the boys transforming back again. “We found her like this. She was attacked last night.”

Firenze among them stated, “It is the cruelest thing, to harm such a pure creature.”

The head of the Unicorn raised to peer up at you as it whined again still weak from blood loss. Bane continued, “It was a hooded figure.”

Twins gritted out, “Riddle.” Drawing the eyes of the herd to them.

Bane, “You know who did this?!”

“One of our Professors is possessed.”

Firenze, “Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”

Hagrid landed and gasped seeing the Unicorn, dismounting himself to inch closer bowing his head, “Bane, Firenze,”

Bane, “One among your kind is possessed?!”

“We’re working on that.”

Twins, “We’ll make certain this never happens again.”

Bane eyed the boys carefully and inhaled deeply then let it go as you summoned a tray of vials from your office in the chamber, “Hagrid, I’ll need an apple, or an orange.”

He nodded, “They prefer oranges.” Drawing his wand to summon one in his palm he peeled in scooting closer to your side as you raised the right vial and settled her head into your lap smoothing your free hand over her neck. “Venom can help this?”

“Hopscotch venom,”

He drew in a breath, “Yes, makes them gush blood.”

Bane, “She does not need to bleed more.”

You raised your eyes after adding a trio of drops to a slice, “No, it triples the body’s blood supply. We use it on blood loss victims. It only harms those without wounds.”

Bane nodded watching as you lowered your hand saying, “Please eat this.” A simple plea he translated to her she complied to, slowly chewing then swallowing the slice as your hand smoothed across her neck to the drop of more tears down your cheeks onto her fur twitching her muscles where they fell. Solidifying the conclusion you were no mere witch calming the Centaurs impression of the Chimera, a beast among their ranks sworn never to take a master or rider among the mortals no matter their rank.

In a deep inhale it was as if a flame lit inside the Unicorn, her light doubling in her shift to lay on her belly, folding her legs under her to eagerly eye the rest of the orange you split to offer her without the venom with a soft grin. “Now, you just rest up, eat plenty alright sweetheart?”

The bright sparkling blue eyes of hers fell on yours as you stroked her neck again through the relaxed grins of the Centaur herd at her return closer to health. Firenze shifted in his place asking, “She is healed now?”

“Still a bit weak no doubt, nothing a bit of rest could mend.”

Bane nodded, “We will have to double our watches,” he sighed deeply, “And contain their herd.”

George wet his lips, “Jaqi, that patch of forest on your grounds.”

Fred nodded, “Worst we have is that screeching owl family.”

“Well, past that screaming toad.”

Bane, “You have grounds that can protect them?”

Locking your eyes on his you said, “My family’s lands, we have a bit of forest they could remain in until we handle the possession.”

The herd shifted a few feet away and held conference as you zapped the container of vials back to your office inside the Chamber of Secrets and wiped your cheeks and glanced up to Hagrid who gave you a supportive nod. Turning back to you Bane stated, “We will gather the herd, though five among our herd will go with them to ensure their safety.” A group of them raced off sounding horns to summon the glowing herd off hiding after the attack.

You nodded, “Of course. Whatever you need.”

Fred, “Opal will be glad for the new voices.”

Bane, “Opal?”

“Opal is a blinded Opaleye Dragon I rescued. I swear she won’t hurt any of you.”

Bane shook his head, “We are aware of that creature. Firenze spotted her with you a few times in your travels across our lands. She is a kind soul and well fed. We would be grateful for her added protection.”

It didn’t take long for the first to arrive, bright white with younger silver mares, both horned and hornless showing their age. The first group of golden foals arrived with more pure white Unicorns behind them. Shakily you rose to your feet and inhaled snapping your fingers to summon your doorway that led into your own forest Firenze was the first to enter and inspect with another Centaur.

Turning around they gave the all clear guiding the Unicorns through the doorway with a final pair of Centaurs to help the injured mare through after her soft thanks to you. Bane kept watch over you at their vanishing through the door that shut and then vanished once you gave the signal, steadily he said, “We will await word on their health and happiness.”

“I can summon the door to you daily, if you wish so you could check yourself.”

He shook his head, “Best the cursed one have no tether to them. We will leave him to you. You have bested a Basilisk, Dragon and Chimera, we will trust you in this.” You nodded and he said, “We have grounds to patrol.” Nodding his head in a farewell before he took off guiding his kin with him.

Turning around you rubbed your face, “Oh this is terrible.”

Hagrid moved closer to rub your back, “Don’t you go blaming yourself. We can’t protect all the beasts on the grounds at all times. Besides, now you’ve got them tucked away,” his head turned to the twins, “Wait, did you say Riddle?”

They nodded and you said, “Yes, Tom Riddle.” Making his lips part, “He’s possessed Quirrell.”

Hagrid scoffed, “No wonder he keeps asking bout Fluffy.”

You peered up at him, “How is Fluffy? Last we saw she was knee high.”

His grin tripled and he shared her size in the walk back to the class as the Chimera and Hippogriff had strolled off chatting with one another. Just in time for the final portion of the class you exited the forest making your way to the excited Professor who asked, “Everything alright?”

You nodded and the twins said with you answered, “A Unicorn was attacked.”

He gasped and moved closer, lowly asking, “What happened?”

“It was bled, had a gash on its neck. We managed to mend it. Still needs rest but she should be tip top tomorrow.”

Again he nodded then asked, “What attacked it?”

You shrugged saying, “The person was cloaked.”

Kettleburn, “Per-,” he gasped then asked even softer, “You don’t think it was Quirrell? He usually stays away from the forest but lately, he’s been asking all these questions…”

“For now at least, he won’t be able to find them again.”

Kettleburn nodded, “Good. I’ll be adding extra guard charms to our herds. Even some Gnomes if I have to.” Making you grin as he nodded his head, “Now, let’s give you a crash course.” Turning to guide you to the eldest of the herd already turned to watch your approach from the forest with a pleased expression to find you safely returned again after having heard the horns.

At the hour mark you were released and Cedric hurried to your side asking for all the details he copied down with an enchanted quill. From how the Chimera fur felt down to the full details on the attacked Unicorn along with the herd of Centaurs and their reaction to one of the innocent creatures being attacked at all for the first time ever.

..

A first draft of the story was finalized and tucked away by the time you entered your double DA class and a copy of the pictures tucked into your bag to send off to Newt in a response to his latest letter. Thankfully this lesson was much more subdued as it was focused entirely on vampires, discovering and fending them off.

History of Magic was next with a much more relaxed Professor Binns seeing you all safely through his door to sit for a short exam on the chapter he had given you to read through the day prior.

Herbology bled into Arithmacy you once again used your turner to get to freeing you into a two hour break that broke into lunch. The long break aiding in the inspection of your new snake as well as the list of ways to expose Riddle in hopes of guessing the best way to do so. A vision or daydream or even a single prickle in the back of your mind at one of them would have been helpful but you got nothing at all leaving you overly eager to eat and try to think of anything but this.

Lunch freed you into a stop to the outer courtyard to help Neville collect some trimmings from a shimmering bush while Draco shared all about this book he found in the library on the mishaps of transfiguring humans he found quite amusing and helpful for his lessons with McGonagall. Behind him Hermione flipped through the book he brought out rocking her crossed legs under the tall bench she was seated on through Harry’s first Quidditch practice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got into a burst of writing, Pt 16 is done and 17 is in progress, please let me know if you are enjoying it and want me to go ahead with 16. :D Thank you for reading this series, it's really the first fic i ever came up with fully as the books came out and i'm glad to finally get it down after all these years. :D

Up into the castle you went on your way to potions only to spot a flash of green pop up at your side seemingly out of nowhere through a crowd of first years exploring on their continued break. An upward glance brought Terrence Higgs, the cocky brunette blue eyed Slytherin Seeker into your view with a wide grin onto his face, usually hanging over the side of Alicia Spinnett, the Gryffindor Chaser who seemed to have the greatest self imagined rivalry with you surrounding each game you faced off. “Hi there.”

Your brow ticked up eyeing his move closer to you as you four replied, “Hi.”

Terrence grinned again wetting his lips, “I know we’ve got a couple weeks yet, but I was wondering about the first Hogsmeade trip.”

Cedric, “What about it?” Crossing his arms over his chest in a puff of hot air leaving his lungs.

Terrence, “Well I hear you like Zonko’s, Sugar. I could go with you if you like.”

Halting outside of Snape’s classroom you eyed the upperclassman feeling Snape’s eyes on you from behind his desk, “Why would I need a babysitter?”

He chuckled, “Not a babysitter, a date.”

Your brow inched up and you replied curtly, “I’m not your Sugar and I’m allowed to date.” Turning to head into the classroom.

Behind you the teen eyed your back calling out, “Two weeks is a long time. I might just win you over!” His voice and comment seemed to bristle Alicia in her path to her next class scowling at you both. Shaking your head you moved to claim your seat focusing on your class.

Charms, Transfiguration, Runes led to a dinner filled with small notes and winks from Terrence from his own table by yours that freed you back to your dorms to turn back to your studies until your short nap up till your Astronomy course at midnight.

…

Two weeks bled by a lot faster than you had imagined, and between the flirting and mental daggers Alicia kept throwing your way sleep was hard to come by on top of your Occlumency courses and your list of ways to out Riddle. Though for all your luck in crossing off a great number of choices you had none in discovering which form of possession it was.

A long walk from your Quidditch practice for the week you eyed the group of Puffs all gathered around a courtyard in a muddled mix of relief and fear for what they were concealing. Nearing them you heard Jenny Walsh say, “There you are. We wanted to let you know right away.” Wordlessly by Lily Moon you were led a few more feet to see in full view Terrence and Alicia making out under the shade of a large tree.

Nodding to yourself you sent your camera off to snap a picture and turned mumbling mentally, _“Anaticula,”_ coating the pair in bright yellow light for a moment at your charm. Continuing on you made straight for your dorm to change waving the picture that copied itself and flew out through the castle spreading news of the new couple. Sure it was a bit petty but to get back at the guy using you to make his supposed ex crush jealous it was well worth it.

Once through with your final stretch of classes you made your way to dinner, ignoring the blushing couple split at their own tables avoiding your gaze silently accepting your payback for his having used you so. “Psst.” Turning around you eyed Percy who leaned back to whisper by your ear in latin, “Riddle’s not here.”

Turning your head your lips parted at the usual poisoners shrugging at a loss for where their target could be. Not even to your second bite however he came rushing in through the doorway, “Troll! There’s a troll in the dungeon!” Flashing a weak grin before his eyes swiveled in his softly saying, “Thought you ought to know.” Heavily after he dropped and shushed the first years at your table and across at the Gryffindor table through Draco’s wide eyed worried stare at you knowing where your dorms were located.

Dumbledore, “Silence! Now, Prefects calmly guide your fellow students to your dorms and teachers, join me in the dungeons.” Casually he strolled around the table and at his gentle tap on your shoulder you joined him.

In his move to guide you to a quiet empty classroom you heard a distant roar parting your lips, “Manticores?” You and the twins asked one another and at your practice with the creatures you joined the Professors in heading out to aid in capturing the creatures while the Professors handled the troll.

…

Around a corner you slid forming a circle with Barty muttering to himself as a reminder for usual signs to look for at the echoes of roars from the unseen Manticores. The halls were empty and after you inhaled your head tilted upwards at the hair standing up on your arms. Tentatively you tapped the arms of the twins around you wordlessly as your eyes locked with a trio of the snarling beasts.

At George’s tap after his own glance upwards following your gaze Barry’s head turned only to look up and have his mouth fall open seeing the Chimeras just as they crouched and then leapt into the air. Their dragon wings flexed taking their bodies into spirals as their scorpion tails raised in their landing. The jaws of their human heads dropping open in your move to crouch at seeing the glowing pendants around their necks casting their eyes from their mellow mint green into a tainted yellow pulse flickering with their pained struggle against it, the items clearly added by force at the curse burns in their shoulders.

Barty muttered lowly, “Those are Imperius burns.”

On your knees you three eased down and scooted closer to their bodies as Barty cast a butterfly charm drawing a colorful flock for them to snarl and swat at distracting them in their narrowed focus in their agitated states. Wetting your lips you eyed the chain sensing the curse on it meant to burn and poison anyone who touched it, “Don’t touch the chains.”

Inhaling slowly you raised your wand from your knee to hover the chain to carefully float up from around the swatting creature’s neck as you avoided its thickly clawed paws. Two dropped tries later you three managed to get them over their foreheads halting the beasts who all lowered their gaze to you a mere few inches away.

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Hey Corvvu, just give us a moment and we can have you back in your forest.” Their heads all cocked in their legs easing together to sit up straight coiling their wings around their sides in the curious flicks of their tails. An upwards glance brought the charms into focus and their snarls out again just as Snape rushed around the corner and halted with Minerva behind him open mouthed with Albus not far behind.

They stopped at your raised hand saying to Corvvu, “Just going to put these away now.” Summoning a silver box on the floor before you that opened for the trio of charms and snapped shut sealing the curses inside through a protective flick of chains folding out around the sides that locked into place, “See, all gone.” Contently the trio neared you three stroking their sides against yours as Albus said, “Perhaps you should guide them back again. David, kindly watch them and assure their safe return. We will find the troll.”

Snape lingered behind asking, “Any sign of Quirrell? I double checked the great hall, he’s gone.”

In a flurry of hands you drew out your enchanted map and unfolded it mentally uttering the words revealing the names and halls, in a trio you three stated, “He’s heading for the third floor.”

Snape cursed and turned as you folded the map and whispered, “You three be quiet, ok?”

Sure enough they didn’t remain behind but bounded after you in your full speed race up to the third floor. At the base of the steps you ducked out of sight from Quirrell in his move to enter the corridor on the right. Wetting his lips Fred pulled a wind up wasp toy with a powerful nock out draught in it he twisted the wings on then blew towards Quirrell who halted seeing something in his path. In his two steps back you caught sight of the Manticore snarling at him urging his fumble for his wand that ended with his body dropping suddenly at the sting landing on his neck.

Two at a time you took the stairs keeping the Manticore from attacking Quirrell to remove it’s charm that was added to the box you summoned once again. An arm gripped your middle and harshly you were tugged away from the Manticore with fur now bristled angrily as Snape let out a pained cry in the claws slicing his ankle after his raising your legs to safety folding you safely in his arms in an awkward near bridal style. Behind him George levitated the charm free off the second one’s neck as Fred levitated another off a hidden third one who had its fangs retracting from Barty’s forearm, an injury inflicted when he rushed in front of the student hoping to shield the otherwise distracted teen.

Blinking innocently that Manticore retracted his jaws eying the blood trickling from the wounded upper arm he then slicked his tongue across healing the wound as the one that had injured Snape did the same for his leg.

Around you the creatures gathered eyeing you all for any other injuries they might have caused as you turned your heads counting the Manticores mumbling, “This is all the males…”

Corvvu circled you saying in latin, _“Our females are nesting on the center of the lake.”_

Snape, “How many more are there?”

George shook his head, “None, the females are nesting on the lake.”

Barty, “Alright, now,” he rubbed his neck as Fred pocketed the wasp toy on the ground by Quirrell, “Let’s just take them back home again.” Flicking his wand to levitate Quirrell behind you along the way leaving him in the Hospital Wing as you turned eyeing the arriving group of Professors around Albus, who all eyed the larger group of Manticores than they had seen previously.

A grin flicked onto your face before saying, “There were a few more upstairs. This is all of them.”

Open mouthed the trio of first years eyed the creatures around you for a few moments until McGonagall tapped their shoulders saying, “Bed. Now.”

Turning around you headed for the path out of the castle to guide the creatures back to the lake where they giddily soared across the lake to their floating community of nests after having been stolen form the forest as the females built the nest. Fifty points a piece was your reward for successfully freeing the creatures without any harm to your fellow students.

Confused entirely Quirrell was informed of his collapse in the great hall and being led straight into the Medical Wing. Up right he made his way back up to his quarters still questioning his being faced off by a Manticore on his way to the corridor to find his way through a hidden maze in hopes of his goal. His lost time and certain Madame Pomfrey had him putting off his next attempt for another time when he was certain of his victory.

…

Early fall brought on a crisp morning on the end of a night frost bringing out your Puff scarves over your grey sweaters, again sticking to your best jeans, tall golden socks and boots under the fur lined leather coats Regulus had bought you for your summer travels up in the mountains. In an eager trot you made your way up the steps to join the other students heading for Hogsmeade around you your cousins Draco and Neville were passing you lists of items they wanted as Harry and Ron both drew up a list of their own. An easy grin slid onto your face in a glance over at Hermione asking, “Anything you need?”

Inching closer to your group she answered with a shrug, “I don’t know what they sell.”

You nodded and Neville turned to say, “There’s a Herbology shop, Magical Instrument Shop, Music shop, Gladrag’s which mainly sells bewitched clothes and novelty socks, um…Honeduke’s sweet shop, Potion shop, Ollivanders, two cauldron shops, quill shop, sports shop, a grocer’s, book shop and Zonko’s prank shop.”

Hermione nodded, “I do need some new quills, and I think my cauldron will need replacing.”

Around you the twins chuckled and replied, “We’ll pick you out a selection.” Earning a creeping grin on her face.

.

Down the main path you followed the other students and chuckled at Barty’s bouncing steps up to your sides eyeing the lists in your hands asking, “Shopping lists?”

Peering up at him you replied, “Either we buy it for them or they try to sneak out on their own.” Making him chuckle.

Cedric, “Looking for anything yourself?”

Barty nodded, “Few things. Severus sent me with a list of his own. He’s got a few more items to test off our list while we’re gone.”

The first sight familiar to you was the clear train station you had arrived and left through with shimmering signs still coated in thin layers of ice. Dominic Maestro's Music Shop and Ollivander’s was on the way to Dervish and Banges. Just past that you reached Dogweed and Deathcap, a Herbology shop that was the majority of Neville’s list. Right with you Barty claimed a basket of his own stealing a glance at the other students mainly hoping to get to Zonko’s and Honeyduke’s first. Through the empty shop you spotted the shop owner eagerly tidying up his counter for your choices. Mainly cuttings and seeds were chosen over the fully grown plants available while Barty eyed a tangled set of vines stemming from a closed bud chirping softly he had set aside to be picked up later on the way back to the school.

Hogsmeade Post Office stemmed into the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters. On the other side you shifted the burlap bag in your elbow to enter the propped open door to Ceridwen’s Cauldrons. Mid chatter you eyed the varying supply of cauldrons until you paused at the odd blue whistling cauldron, turning your head you caught the eye of the shop owner who said, “Ah, I see you’ve found one of our rarest items. Bit odd for some though. Color changing and whistling cauldron. Best for slow potions, enchanted to whistle or hum as the potion brews and in each stage of the potion it changes colors.”

“Hmm.” Glancing over at the twins you shrugged and raised it to your hip, “Worth a try.” Spreading the grin on the man’s face as you moved onto the next row seeing the set of shivering cauldrons just perfect for your Pheonix Phables you had perfected over the summer.

Barty, “What could you need those for?”

Peering up at him you three answered, “Pheonix candies.” Making him blink at you in confusion until Cedric clarified, “Candies that can heal minor ailments.”

Barty nodded, “Ahh.” A few more items were chosen to add to your office in the Chamber before you moved to the new branch of Potage's Cauldron Shop next door. Their simple and classic selection was Pewter size 2, Brass size 2, Copper size 2, Silver, Self-Stirring and Collapsible. A supply of each were chosen brightening the day of the shop woman expecting only one or two sales all day beyond the usual from the Professors wandering through. On top of your usual by mail orders the keeps were glad to see just who had been their best customers through the school years in your attendance.

Spintwitches Sporting Needs was next. The most crowded by far, though clearing a bit easing your path to some broom polish and some new gloves and shin pads for you while the twins grabbed some more clubs and Cedric eyed another set of rain and frost proof goggles just in stock. In and out you were off again adding that bag to your Mokeskin bag for the larger items strapped to your belt, headed straight for Gladrags Wizardwear. This shop you were eager to browse through especially. A clothing shop that also sells bewitched clothes, most famously very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. With your shared love of decorative socks you were eager to see their full supply as they did not sell by mail no matter how many pretty pleases you had added to your lists leading to your sneaking in with Bill and Charlie the years prior in animal form instructing them on which to buy in your place before flying back to the school again.

Nipping at your lip you caught Barty’s grin and soft chuckle fixing his glasses on his nose watching your easing the shimmering shirts on the racks you and the boys were looking through. “It is a treat to see you have inherited your Mum’s love of shopping.”

You giggled and rolled your eyes, “Mainly live near Muggles, so hard to make it to Wizarding shops, mainly stuck with what’s lying around the house.” After a pause you caught his eye asking, “Oh, what are you doing for Christmas?”

His brow inched up, “Hadn’t thought about it.”

You nodded, “Well Severus and Minerva come to ours each year, I know you’d be more than welcome too. The Grangers and Longbottoms come too. Not sure if Tonks will be back again, she’s off in, was it, Albania?”

You looked to Fred who answered, “I thought it was Argentina.”

You shrugged, “Either way, tons of room.” Grinning up at him for a moment before you turned back to your selection feeling a shirt being laid over your shoulder from George who said, “You are getting this one.” The blue shirt with baby Nifflers in varying colors rummaging through a set of boxes, in return you added another with fireflies blinking randomly across the dark background mirroring a night sky. Past the shirts you found the second half of the store packed with socks you inspected thoroughly adding to your piles of socks even the shop keep seemed to almost fall over in ‘subtly’ stealing a glance at what exactly you were selecting. If not for Potage’s shop keep’s aid slipping in to share the large glint of galleons in your purses he had caught you might have been tossed out under fear of wasting her time and misplacing her stock.

Giggling behind the hand smoothing across his forehead Barty watched as the total was counted up and everything added to their respective bags you claimed after passing over the amount of coins needed stunning the woman at how much you had stashed away. Her look made you grin saying, “Grandma left money. Gained some interest.” Easing her worries you were some sort of train thieves or something far more sinister as you turned to leave.

Still giggling Barty leaned over saying, “Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many bare shelves in her shop. Must have worried her.”

Cedric chuckled, “Oh yes, no doubt they’ll have our faces on wanted posters by the designated lunch return walk home for some sinister methods of gaining our galleons.”

Barty chuckled again eyeing the Hairdressing salon across the street from Honeydukes you passed on your way into J. Pippin's Potions. Another large supply was gathered, including a selection for Severus as well. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop next door seemed to grow louder by the minute until the front door was eased shut blocking out the obnoxious harp music. Outside again it seemed to die down as the swarm of young couples had entered and taken their seats closing the doors again blocking out the sounds.

Cedric shuddered stealing a glance in the windows, “Don’t think I’ve seen so much pink before.”

The Twins chuckled saying, “Oh just wait till Cho accepts an offer to go with you. You’ll be far too distracted to notice the pink.”

At your own glance inside you spotted Terrence and Alicia’s faces locked together in a back booth turning your head forward as George slung his arm around your shoulders saying, “Can’t wait to see the lad trying to lead you in there.”

You giggled, “Can’t wait to see the look on his face seeing Dad and Regulus chasing him down when they find out I’m dating before I’m 18.”

Barty’s head tilted, “What now?” You caught his eye and his grin doubled, “Sirius Black told you not to date?” You nodded, “But he-,”

“Practically dated his whole class, ya, that was in Mum’s journals and Severus made certain I got that point in all his stories.”

Barty, “No wonder Terrence was such a big deal to your house.”

Scrivenshaft's Quill was open on your left and the woman behind the counter’s silver eyes lit up seeing your face. One of the few women in the town recognizing your distinctive eyes after your hair had shifted to a deep auburn at your soft giggle at Fred’s slicking a feather across your cheek. A simple set of quills were chosen for all the kids along with a few self scribbling quills for Professor Binns’ class along with a few for your office to help you cross off ingredients and potions phases for your journals you keep for orders.

The Magic Neep a greengrocer's shop was next, mainly visited by the Professors you slipped in to snag some special biscuits on your way to Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop under a worn doorframe bearing a marble plaque etched ‘(est. 1768)’ for its opening. Several books were levitated in stacks behind you, with a select few you thought Professor Babbling would enjoy chatting about. A short stack was for Hermione with another for Draco, both for studies and some interesting titles you thought they might enjoy knowing full well Neville had your full library to scour through at his leisure.

Passing the path for the Shrieking Shack you eyed the Hog's Head Inn, outside of which you waved at Aberforth on your way past to loop back to Honeydukes. A daunting supply of sweets later under the watchful eye of Barty who continued to giggle to himself all the way to Zonko’s. The final stop along the way was The Three Broomsticks Inn where Minerva greeted you outside for your chosen time for tea and brunch, “There you are. Quite early, I had expected you to take longer. I heard they had a new supply of socks at Gladrags. Figured you might have cleaned them out.”

Barty smirked, “No doubt the keep assumed they were out to rummage the racks and leave the shop in tatters, then the blinding purse was opened easing their worries.”

Minerva chuckled, “Yes, it is quite a wonder for some how young Jaqi will spend her inheritance. All quite responsibly so far.”

You giggled as Cedric said, “Past the fifty galleons on socks.”

…

The week after left the buzz of the seemingly out of place troll fresh in everyone’s minds hovering over the upcoming Quidditch match. Slytherin vs Gryffindor with Harry swearing he would best Terrence to defend your honor, even to spite Alicia on his team. It was a clear victory in Harry’s favor even against the bewitching of his broom. The long game stretched nearly to dinner with the freshly changed teams headed to the great hall to mingle among the other exhausted yet cheerful students.

In a stolen glance at Hagrid’s lit up hut along the way reminded you of his slipping out barely halfway through the match. With a nip at your lip you joined Cedric on his trot for the hut after having tugged on your golden sleeve, “Come on. Let’s make sure he’s alright.”

George, “He never misses quidditch.”

Ignoring Quirrell’s stare at your backs you raced across the clearing towards the small hut. The closer you grew you spotted the tan Hippogriff lying on the ground outside with feet crossed under its formerly lowered head. Breathing heavily you slowed down each bowing your heads, an action it mimicked before laying its head down again eyeing you in your trot up the front steps to the front door.

Hagrid through the door called out, “No one’s in.”

With a group of giggles as his response you heard the creaking of the wooden floor and the easing of the locks open with a curious crack in the opening door. A deep sigh of relief left Hagrid as he stepped back, “Oh, it’s you. Hurry in, hurry in, don’t let the heat out.”

Quickly you filed into the oven like hut giving it a once over to see what the fuss was over. A wide grin spread across his face in moving to his table, “Just put the kettle on.” Moving to draw out four extra oversized mugs he set out on the table as you paused to rub Fang’s face drawing content hums from him. “How’d the match go?”

Fred, “Gryffindor by the Snitch.”

Hagrid nodded through a pleased chuckle and your eyes all went to the shaking cauldron above the fireplace, Cedric broke the silence asking, “You, um, new cauldron?”

A chipping was heard and his grin split wider turning to the oven. “I am glad you are here for this. I know you will appreciate this!” His hands were wrapped in oven mitts and breathing in short bursts he drew out a shifting dragon’s egg parting your lips and pulling you closer to the table.

“Hagrid, where did you get this?”

Hagrid, “Oh, won it off an Irish feller in a poker game over the break.”

George, “Why would someone just have a dragon’s egg in his pocket?”

“What else did he do?”

Hagrid shrugged, “Just drank a bit. Asked me if I could handle raising a dragon,” Hagrid chortled to himself, “Course then I mentioned Fluffy, anyone able to handle a three headed-,” his words broke off at your steady inhale and momentary purse of your lips. “What?”

Wetting your lips you asked, “Fluffy, wouldn’t happen to be in the third floor corridor, would she?”

Hagrid’s lips parted then he exhaled as it clicked in his head, “Riddle, blast it all!”

Fred and George patted his shoulders saying, “You were drinking. Besides, you saved a dragon’s egg.”

Hagrid nodded as Cedric said, “No telling who could have gotten it if you hadn’t.”

His hands folded over his face groaning to himself, “Albus’ll never forgive me. Swore to Flamel I could be trusted.” Around him you rubbed his arms comforting him until a loud crack was heard from the rocking egg.

Inching closer you eyed the egg that another split spread across it bringing out Hagrid’s grin again. Widely a hole split through the side and in a frenzied flip over the hatchling broke the sides open with a flop of its wings and tail, Hagrid gasped leaning in as you did, Cedric stated in awe, “Got to be a Norwegian Ridgeback.”

“Oh just look at him! I've decided to call him Norbert. He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?” A wiggle of his oven mitt under the hatchling’s chin stirring a flaming sneeze towards Hagrid.

Hastily in his patting his beard you waved your hand dousing the flames and mending his singed beard bringing his grin out, “Ooh, looks like, Hagrid, I think Norbert might be a female.”

His lips pursed and in his move to set the mitt down on the table he asked, “What would give you that idea?” His words broke at her pounce on the mitt to bite the thumb portion of it, “Huh.”

Twins, “Females are more vicious.”

Hagrid nodded, “Norberta then.”

Cedric, “How are you going to care for her?”

Hagrid, “Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit says brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour should be the ticket.”

You nodded eyeing the chick saying in Draconic, **_“Hungry little one?”_** At that her head turned and she exhaled a puff of smoke in her next attempted attack on Hagrid as the largest at the table to assert her dominance, **_“Hungry?”_**

Her head nodded and she sat down with her head cocked to the side peering up at you while you looked to Hagrid saying, “Maybe Opal can help.”

Hagrid nodded, “Yes, they can keep one another company and she can translate perhaps.”

With a grin you stood saying, “Or, I could help you out there,” moving over to his side where your glowing hands rose to his forehead for a gentle tap he blinked through the wave of warmth spreading through him at your sharing the language. Retracting your hands you said, “I’ll go see if Opal is up.”

Through your enchanted door you walked into your dorm finding Opal lying glumly on her hammock after having been asked to stay with Idris once again so Riddle couldn’t find and attack her. “Opal?” Eagerly she hopped up and swiveled her head until you shared your sight with her explaining the situation, to which she agreed to assist Hagrid so she wouldn’t be stuck in the dorm all day and could watch your Magical Creatures classes from afar. Back again you were in Hagrid’s hut, finding him chatting with the puzzled Norberta eying the group in a new view until her head turned to see Opal, now the size of a baby cow walking behind you sniffing the curious chick from the end of the table.

**_“Norberta, this is Opal, we thought you might be able to keep one another company.”_ **

Hagrid grinned seeing the two starting to chat while he moved to spoon some of the mixture into a bowl he set in front of Norberta. Sniffing the mixture curiously Norberta eyed the red mixture then gave it a tentative lick before shoving her full snout into the bowl to eagerly lap up every drop of it as you brought up Opal’s dinner she ate contently stealing glances at the chick starting on her second helping. A couple hours as you ate around them when Hagrid noticed the time you shared the plans to check in on the duo daily in your breaks until you left to head back to the castle before the doors would be sealed for the night.

Cedric, “At least Opal won’t be moping any more.”

You nodded, “Yup.” Regretting having had to coop her up for so long.

George, “No doubt Charlie could give us some tips.” His eyes looking you over as Fred added, “I just hope Norberta won’t be rude to Opal.”

Cedric, “If anyone can get the chick in line it would be her.”

Looking forward you eyed the empty halls, all curiously inspecting the silent corridor a trio of ghosts were passing through. Behind them a soft whistle came from a tiny butterfly sized cockatoo plumed hummingbird flock passing off to their nest. Shaking your head you made for your dorm only to break for an empty classroom at the sound of Mrs Norris. Inside you formed a circle around George and his map he brought out to find the best path. A hidden hallway brought your eyes back to the map, one of the folds was eased back at Cedric’s saying, “Did that say Ron?”

With parted lip you eyed Hermione’s name as well by his following after Quirrell and Harry’s, “Oh no.” A flick of your wand send a glowing orb to Snape, Barty and Minerva in your folding the map up to race back to the main hall, in which Filch turned shouting, “You lot! Out of bed past curfew! I’ll fetch the Headmaster!”

You all nodded and called back, “Good! Get him!” Continuing to race through the halls, a skidding stop later you all but crashed into Percy, your hands locking on each other’s sides steadying one another in his panting breaths.

Percy, “Saw Ron again. This time Hermione was with him.”

You nodded, “Ya, they’re following Harry and Quirrell.” Parting his lips he turned to join you in racing up to the third floor corridor behind the trio no doubt way in over their heads.


	16. Death and Mirrors

“Third floor-,” George panted after having pulled himself from the missing step with Fred’s help after you had climbed back to your feet avoiding the suit of armor swinging from the chandelier above in a swoop down to another level to no doubt alert the Professors the secret hall had been breached. Shaking your head to get your ponytail and bangs out of your face you helped Cedric and Percy up and made for the corridor on your right trying to focus on reciting the last two charms. Between the two you were torn on which to choose as they were so similar past a few words in the second line of the description.

The thick door opened with a flick of Percy’s wand after a hall of self lighting torches revealing the large snarling Fluffy who instantly calmed and hummed inching closer to nuzzle her heads against your chests.

George, “Hey Fluffy.”

Fred, “Now girl, just let us past and we’ll bring you some treats after, m’kay?”

Eager to please she inched back freeing the trap door for you to drop down and peer into saying, “Good girl. Back in two shakes.” Inhaling steadily you shifted your feet and dropped down into the darkened room with the boys after you. Thick vines seemed to break your fall and you all stared at mumbling, “Oh Neville would have loved this…”

Closing your eyes you heard Percy mumble, “Devil’s Snare, just relax.” Exhaling together you both dropped through falling heavily to the ground. Painfully in your winded state you rolled over gasping for air in a move along to the wall as the other three fell from the ceiling. Wetting your lips you drew in an unsteady breath through Percy’s gentle patting of your arm to inspect for any serious injuries, “Just a bad bump.”

You nodded, “Yup, landed on my elbow and ribs, like a pro.”

The twins chortled fumbling their own way up once Cedric had clambered to his feet after knocking his own elbow in his fall. Around you they all rubbed their own growing bumps in your path ahead past a large empty hall cast in shadows leading to another door that opened itself when you approached making you pause to mumble in front of it, “Not creepy at all.”

Cedric’s eyes narrowed mumbling, “What, is that fluttering?” Peering through you all eyed the winged keys flying around drawing you closer.

George eyed all the keys and Fred said, “None of them match the lock.”

Turning your head your lips pursed at the crack coming from a pillar in the center of the room revealing a small pair of pearly doors that opened as you neared it revealing a small music box. The egg shaped crystal dome with a silhouette of a blue gown clad woman above the silver stand bearing the word ‘Cinderella’ etched into it. With parted lips you eyed it only to grip it tightly in fear of dropping it at its beginning to play a soft tune stirring a stone singing frog from the open doors.

The Frog began to sing as you eyed the glowing stone inches in front of your foot curiously after releasing the music box that began to float through the shifting of the flying keys into choir frogs in small bubbles.

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling_

_You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

Percy, “What are they doing?” He asked eyeing the frogs formerly deep green glowing red in anger at your silence and frozen stance. Hastily you stepped on the glowing stone only for another to glow your next foot pressed to. A third glowing stone had the twins say, “That’s a waltz.”

Cedric, “What sort of-?” his words were cut short as he was jerked towards another set of glowing stones at the rest of the floor igniting on fire, fumbling through the steps Fred and George were sharing while Percy mimed your steps on your right noticing the door in the wall had vanished completely.

 

_Ten minutes ago, I met you_

_And we murmured our "How do you do's?"_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news_

_"I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies"_

 

Percy, “Um, sis, isn’t this a duet?”

Rolling your eyes in taking another turning step you growled out, “Flitwick has to be behind this.”

 

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again_

 

Wetting your lips you inhaled and at the bright red glow of the frogs floating around you humming along to the melody you began to sing calming their furious glow back to a calmer green. Each verse bringing you closer to the door.

_Ten minutes ago, I met you_

_And we murmured our "How do you do's?"_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news_

_I have found him_

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

Together with the frogs you sang the final line and found yourself stepping straight into a wall that spun to the side revealing a secret door leading into a darkened hall.

_I may never come down to earth again_

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…” Peering around curiously you flinched as you heard the crashing of metal and stone over Ron’s echoing screams of a chess match. In the darkness you eyed the door-less room filled with varied styles of glowing teapots floating around the room once the wall sealed shut behind you.

Twins, both nodding said, “Okay, list the traits. Sealed room, tea pots…”

Cedric stepped closer to one only to pull his hand back at the card popping up in front of it he read aloud, “Time For Tea.”

Smoothing your fingers over your lips you inspected one of them only to peek under it curiously mumbling, “Q?”

The Twins ducked under another pair calling out their own letters glowing in the bottom of them, “A”, “Y!” Only for the teapots in the room to shuffle into new spots sending your heads to pivot for any sign of danger.

Percy wet his lips, “So, we’re spelling something?”

You Fred and George blurted out, “Tuesday! Tea Time with Minnie!”

Cedric called out, “Ok, so, we grab the ones with the right letters and, we’ll figure it out later.” Each of you moved to a teapot and started to snatch up the proper letters before the remainders would all shuffle again. Each time after you each would call out the traits of the wrong teapots until you had collected the right ones. All at once the lights cut off drawing a sigh from you at Ron’s pained scream before the trickle of water sounded from a now glowing fountain growing brighter by the moment.

With pursed lips you all eyed the fountain before Cedric mumbled, “Guess we have to brew some tea.”

Moving closer you all shifted the teapots in your arms to remove the lids and fill them with the water inside only to peer up at the round stovetop lighting up on the other side of the fountain. Around it you walked eyeing the glowing letters you set the proper teapot in each circle around the top. The necks were all aimed together and at the first sound of bubbling your hands gripped one another’s sides at the crack in the wall revealing another hidden door opening.

“Okay.” Fred mumbled taking the first step towards the door.

George, “Waltzing, tea time, what could possibly be next?”

Straight into a rubble filled room with a massive chess set you spotted Hermione on her knees, “Hermi!” You all cried out racing for her drawing her to her feet with a panicked expression explained soon by Ron’s unconscious body on the ground at her feet.

Open mouthed you raced over as she explained, “We tried to follow Quirrell! Ron had to take the final move!”

Around him you settled and your head dropped to his chest, “Still has a steady heartbeat,” lifting your head your hands rose to check his head as the twins both drew out a vial of Phoenix Tears they dropped a couple of drops onto the few gashes over him.

Wetting his lips Cedric said, “You go on.” Looking at him he nodded taking the vial, “I’ll watch these two till the Professors arrive. Go get Riddle.”

Nodding you all stole another glance at Ron and Hermione before carrying on through the open door across from you.

.

Another darkened chamber folded around you at the door slamming shut behind you making you mumble, “Of course.”

A sudden burst of flames lit up a rectangular table coated in a series of bottles filled with random liquids you moved closer to.

Their appearance was as follows:

Clear round short bottle with green potion, tall red bottle, smallest blue bottle, taller clear bottle with yellow potion, short pear shaped green bottle, tallest clear bottle dark potion, second short round purple bottle

Percy nodded running his hands through his hair, “Alright, bottles…”

Suddenly in a flash you all flinched into a tight group at a flaming ball of light revealing a rolled piece of parchment unfurling itself as Fred mumbled, “I am going to throttle whoever made these chambers…”

Peering at the handwriting you mumbled, “That’s Severus’ writing.” Then read aloud,

**_“Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_ **

**_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_ **

**_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_ **

**_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_ **

**_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_ **

**_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._ **

**_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_ **

****

**_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_ **

**_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_ **

**_You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_ **

**_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_ **

**_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_ **

**_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_ **

**_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_ **

**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_ **

**_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.”_ **

Inhaling sharply you smoothed your hands over your face at your hair turning to a deep midnight blue grumbling, “Ok..ok…”

Fred leaned in eyeing the page again then stated, “Since the giant bottle is, not, poison, and it is a twin to the second from the left, those two are nettle wine (2nd and 6th).” His wand was drawn out and glowing orbs of light were floated above the bottles marking them out. **_Tall red bottle,  - Nettle Wine, tallest clear bottle dark potion, - Nettle Wine._**

Percy drew out his own wand sending a pair of red lights to glow above two more, “Therefore, two of the poisons are to the left of these (1st and 5th).” **_Clear round short bottle with green potion, - Poison, short pear shaped green bottle, - Poison_**

“The ones at each end are different, and since we know the left end is poison… both nettle wines have been found, and ‘it will not help you move onwards’, the rightmost bottle sends you back (7th).” From your belt sheath you drew your wand stirring up more glowing orbs. **_second short round purple bottle – Sends you back_**

George said eyeing the final two bottles, the small, round, purple potion and the small, blue squared potion. “This leaves 2 bottles, and the dwarf is, not poison, so, it must be the one to move ahead (3rd).” **_smallest blue bottle, - Potion to move ahead_**

Percy, “The 4th bottle must be the third poison.” **_taller clear bottle with yellow potion, - Poison_**

Twins, “So, it’s the third…” They looked to you as you reached out to grab it and lift it timidly.

Mumbling to yourself, “Fingers crossed, no more pitch black surprises.” A click sounded at the lifting of the potion for the door to open just a crack revealing the agitated hissing of Parseltongue on the other side of it.

Anxiously you reached into your bag drawing out a hideous looking Rudimentary Body, a type of in between from a spectral state to a fully reformed physical body as George reached into his own pocket bringing out Scabbers who squeaked as he was set down. His tapping steps following you all to the door where you set the body down and inhaled deeply trying to remain calm reminding yourself of the two remaining curses to free Quirrell, ‘Dicedite and Apstraho’ both similar yet one could be vastly wrong.

Peering at the guys they all nodded silently agreeing if your choice didn’t work they would fire the second right after. Out of instinct almost in a thought of Minerva to draw some confidence your body shifted resembling her, hair bound up in her signature bun with spectacles and deep green robe over the ankle boots she loved to wear and gift to you. In a burst of confidence you shoved the door open raising your wand that send a burst of silver straight for Quirrell mid rant, “Apstraho!”

Nothing, the silver cloud folded around him his body turned and before any of you could react a green flash erupted from his dropping you heavily to the floor onto your back. You didn’t need to hear the curse to know which it was. The Killing Curse. And with Harry unconscious at his feet and a victorious smirk on the face resting on the back of Quirrell’s badly burned body from touching Harry staring at the trio remaining on their feet a chocking gasp jut out of him as his body seemed to warp and contort as if being torn in two internally. Jerk after jerk finally ended with Quirrell’s body collapsing to the ground as Riddle’s roaring spirit burst forth. Through the door Pettigrew shot out with wand and body in hand, following your assigned enchantment he sealed the angered soul into a docile state inside the body.

Pausing with a tearful gaze at the body struggling to move or even open its slit formed eyes in a bright red Peter’s eyes shifted to your lifeless body reflected above Harry’s in the mirror still in a glowing silver between the now crouching boys. Not even three seconds you had faced off against the Dark Lord and fallen, tearing him from Quirrell in the process and yet they seemed a lifetime suddenly tearing short at your sudden gasp and stirring coughs as your heart started beating again.

Around you the boys watched your body shift back to normal as you struggled to sit up in their arms through their tearful hug around you. Tilting your head back you locked eyes with Peter who nodded and drew a contained portkey from his pocket he used to zap away to a previously scoped out hiding place.

Shakily you sat breathing with their hands keeping you up through Percy’s tearful sob, “How, we saw you die..”

Fred eyed the bright red glowing ring on your finger saying, “I suppose that charmed ring from your Mum really worked.”

You nodded and coughed again into your painfully throbbing elbow to say, “We need to check Quirrell.” Eying his calmly rising and falling chest.

Doors could be heard flying open behind you in your group move closer to the unconscious Professor and Harry, who the twins checked a few feet from Quirrell at the base of the mirror still showing you in your silver glowing form. Wetting your lips you folded your fingers around your wand still a bit cautious as the Professors burst into the room looking over you all.

Barty and Snape were the first to cross the room as Minerva rushed to Harry, silently inspecting his exposed skin for any hex marks. A creeping set of black veins up Quirrell’s neck onto his face parted Barty’s lips, “Cover your eyes! Now!”

Peering up at him your lips parted as Snape shouted, “Don’t touch him!” Percy slid away as you remained in place only to be scooped up in Barty’s arms with your face pressed into his chest as Snape rushed Percy away covering his eyes through Minerva and Hagrid pulling Harry and the twins away, the latter with their eyes covered through a sloshing crunch of breaking bones. Turning around Barty ensured the curse contained within a glowing orb summoned by Dumbledore’s extended wand he set you down easing your head back to lock his eyes on yours.

Tearfully you squeaked out, “What was that sound?” His own tearful gaze met yours feeling your pain growing with each moment of his silence at not knowing allowing your mind to wander freely. “What-,” Turning your head you softly mumbled at the blackened pool of blood under Quirrell, “No!” Tightly his arms folded around your middle as Snape’s did as well to keep you from touching his cursed and contagious body.

Snape, “You cannot touch him!”

In broken sobbing squeaks you called out as Percy and the Twins eyed the dead Professor motionless as Minerva moved closer to you, “He was fine-… He was supposed to be ok. We did, everything-,” Folding around you Minerva’s tight hug brought your trembling body to its knees as your sobs broke free. The Professors stroked your back holding you in place while Hagrid comforted the twins as Percy simply sat down still with tears streaming down his cheeks until Hermione rushed in to hug him earning her an engulfing hug in return through his soft sniffle.

.

Broken hearted you were carried up to the Hospital Wing by Snape as the other teens were led up as well. Under pitch black curls and tearstained cheeks your bleak face settled to staring at the distant wall answering what simple questions Madame Pomfrey had for your injuries. Her worried expression lingering at your groups mournful gazes as you were settled into the beds with Neville soon added after having been paralyzed trying to keep Riddle from taking Harry from the Common Room after having been woken up in he middle of his books studying for the upcoming exams. With legs curled in front of you and arms folded around those you sat still mentally rehashing each moment for something you could have done different.

The fading warmth of Snape and Barty moving to speak with the other Professors in the corner of the room dropped your eyes to the twins and Percy in the beds across from you. All who had drank the tonic Madame Pomfrey, who was now debating with Albus on giving you in your clearly shocked state in hopes of avoiding night terrors after Percy had granted them the memory of what had happened. Barely above a whisper as your eyes fell to your rings on your left hand you said, “K?”

At your feet on the bed your eyes locked with his as another warm sandpaper tear split from your eye down your cheek to drop into your lap to pool with the other gemstones formed from your hardened tears. “Godric’s Hollow.”

Nodding his head you were zapped away and in another confirming glance you weren’t still crying Minerva’s mouth fell open, “Albus-!” Turning their heads they eyed the shimmering fire opals on the empty bed you had just been on open mouthed causing her to turn saying, “I’ll fetch Sirius!” In a wave of her hand your enchanted door appeared and she raced through it calling for your father, behind whom Remus and Regulus raced after demanding to see that memory before they shared a knowing glance as to where you could be.

..

Bright golden light washed over you as you found yourself atop that sunlit hill in the soft breeze staring off at the sunset in the picture set up beside your bed. Formerly in that death maze across from Riddle you could still feel his Killing Curse hitting you, at least until a warm hand settled on your shoulder.

Wide eyed you stared at your mother, her soft grin easing onto her face taking in the near mirror image of her younger self as her free hand settled onto your cheek lovingly, “Breathe.” The tearful gaze in her eyes shifting from purple to green in taking each detail of your face at your parting gasp tearing you from that peaceful place back to that chamber where you saw the Weasleys above you followed by coughs at your body forcing your lungs to function normally again.

.

Lost for what to do you just knew you needed to see her again, or at least what piece of her you had. In the cold night air you were seated cross legged at the foot of your mother’s grave eyeing the statue of her holding you with your father in dog form seated beside her. Your names were etched into the headstone beside the Potter’s, the stone couple cuddling with an infant in their arms, both with the shared date of  _‘October 31, 1981’_ with the etching of _‘The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.’_

Warm tears smoothed down your cheeks as you sobbed out through K’s easing your jacket he had brought from your dorm over your back and shoulders, “It’s not fair-,” All but folding in half until a glowing bluish mist formed in front of you shaped like a hand palm up with fingers wiggling raising your eyes. Instantly your lip quivered seeing your mother crouching in front of you stirring more tears down your cheeks as you squeaked out through Lily and James appearing to kneel around you as well, “We tried so hard to free him.”

Unable to touch you James’ hand eased through your cheek he tried to wipe dry saying, “We know. And you did it masterfully!” Making your lip quiver again.

Lily spoke next, “Sugarplum, we can’t save them all. Sometimes it just isn’t enough.”

Your mother’s voice drew your eye next, “My amazing little girl. Even we lost people we loved. People we struggled for years to protect. War does not discriminate and an early death comes to those both worthy and undeserving of it. All we can do is make use of what time is given to us.”

James, “You are so strong, and there is no one I know of that has given him that much trouble before.”

Lily, “Don’t doubt yourself. It hurts, yes, but you have to keep moving. We cannot wallow in our grief.”

Peering up at your mother you sniffled and wiped your cheek asking, “You didn’t leave me this ring, did you?”

She shook her head hovering her hands over your knees pretending as if she could touch you, “No, my love. But we will always be with you. Always. Never doubt that.”

You nodded and sniffled again eyeing K in his move to draw the coat tighter to snap over your chest as you shakily slid your arms through the sleeves. A distant crunching of grass brought their eyes up over your shoulders and the steady steps sounding across the stiff grass halted at your father’s whisper, “Jewel.”

Nearing you Regulus crouched folding his arms around your back greeting Lily and James, his warm body starting up your tears again in your turn to fold into his chest through his open jacket nestling your head into his neck at Sirius nearing your mother with tears in his eyes. “How-?”

Her finger tapped to his nose and she smiled at him, “Fuzzy face, I cannot stay long. You have done so well protecting our little girl. Please, I am always here, focus on Jaqi now. Our girl needs you.” At that their bodies flickered and he looked to the others urgently.

James grinned, “Padfoot, our boy’s just like us. No telling what he’ll get into.”

Lily gave him a bright smile saying, “We love you. And please tell Harry to stop using his wand as a drum stick! You know how I hated James doing that!”

James chuckled, “And tell Remus to lighten up. Set off an explosion or something for old times sake.”

Sirius in their last moments of being visible looked to his wife inching closer again as she said, “I love you. Go hold our girl. She is every inch like you. No telling where that will get her, especially with my short fuse.” A grin eased onto his face nodding as they faded to turn to you.

Dropped to his knees he joined Regulus in folding around your back and side saying, “You did everything you could, Pumpkin.”

Again you choked out a sob and he smoothed his hand over your back as Regulus said, “We know it hurts. But you did masterfully. That charm to tear Riddle away, I have never heard of it being used so powerfully before. No one has been recorded successfully using it on their own, usually it takes groups to cast souls out.”

At your peek up at the pair of them Sirius wiped your cheeks saying, “Pumpkin, you gave him hell. And those challenges, you held firm and eased your way through it. The boys are safe, Hermione is safe, you handled it so well. More so than more than a few Aurors we know.”

Regulus, “Absolutely.”

You nodded and sniffled again as they wiped your cheeks through your father asking, “Why don’t we get you back to the Hospital Wing. Let you get some sleep.”

You nodded and used their help to stand only to freeze and say, “It’s the ring.”

Their brows inched up and your father asked, “Hmm?”

Lifting your hand you showed them the ring, “How we could see them. I think it’s the ring. It kept Riddle from touching me, and I could hear Mum through it.”

They both nodded and Sirius rested his hand on your back smoothing his arm around you, “Come on. Back to bed. Remus is currently trying to decipher just how Harry was taken, Neville’s dreaming so it makes the memories a bit harder, only Hedgewig saw it fully, which owl memories are even worse to read.”

Nodding again you asked, “Was it my spell? That killed-,”

They both stopped and shook their heads, “No! No! Not at all!”

Regulus, “Riddle’s favorite thing was to hide curses under his victims’ skin. No doubt he etched one into Quirrell in case he was cast out.”

Sirius cupped your cheek, “It was not your fault. There was no way to know he was cursed unless he had been stripped bare.” A grin inched across his lips at your relieved exhale, “Why Minerva?”

“She’s so strong. Gave me courage.”

Regulus, “She is terrifying. Incredible choice.”


	17. Chapter 17

The dim Hospital Wing sat on the other side of your enchanted doorway that you passed into giving the Professors a weak grin in their relieved exhales seeing you safely back again under their watch. Wetting your lips you paused peering up at Albus drawing your hand from your jean pocket to pass him the ruby awkwardly cut stone, “I, um, this was in my pocket, when I woke up.”

Albus grinned accepting the stone, “Thank you. Nicholas will be grateful it was not stolen.”

You nodded, taking a faltering step before saying, “Hagrid didn’t mean for anyone to get past Fluffy.”

Albus’ brows rose then he nodded, “Of course not. I would never imagine blaming Hagrid for Fluffy being bested.” You nodded again and he continued seeing the doubt in your eyes, “Riddle managed to gain knowledge on a great deal of our defenses this year. I will see to it Hagrid is free of any blame. There will be no scapegoats for this attack.”

Steadily after your turn you made your way to your empty bed where Sirius laid out holding you tightly after you had taken the Dreamless Sleep Draught making you melt across his chest and side in a deep sleep. In your heavy drop into sleep Quirrell’s body was moved in an enchanted casket for transport to secure the curse with his body steadily turning to ash inside.

..

“What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.” Albus quipped out stirring you to roll onto your back to find Severus blowing onto a steaming bowl of soup he was stirring for you.

Inching up he gave you a soft grin, “Sirius and Regulus are off in Hogsmeade gathering more treats for you all. Plus, new shipment of socks last week,”

“Ooh.” He chuckled as you sat up against your pillows accepting the bowl from him after brushing your black curls from your face, “Any news on detention for me yet?”

Snape chuckled shaking his head, “No. In fact you were awarded 150 points collectively from the Professors with fifty each for the twins and Cedric. Ronald received 50, Hermione as well with 60 for Neville for trying to attack Quirrell and ten for Harry.” Your brow inched up as he added, “For being kidnapped, I suppose.”

Giggling softly you asked, “Why those challenges?”

Snape grinned, “When we heard from you who was in the castle we had to grant you a personalized path to the mirror. Flitwick, I believe, took the most liberty.”

“Oh yes, waltzing and singing no doubt it would have been funnier to have Riddle take that path and give me the chess match.”

Making him chuckle again, “True.”

Not a few moments later Neville woke and moved to your bed to sit by you, accepting your hug and peck on the forehead as he delved into his night as Hermione finished her own bowl of soup across from you chatting with the twins and Percy through Cedric’s being roped into another chess battle with Ron on your right.

.

The start of dinner found you freed into the gossiping populous again for the brief eulogy for Quirrell, after which Dumbledore declared the quarter mark exams canceled earning groans from a select few in the hall including you, the twins, Hermione and Percy while the others cheered. The unexpected death freed up one thing however, in the Hospital Wing you had sent word to the Unicorn herd through Idris, who gladly led them back into the forest calming them that the threat was gone.

Thankfully you had the weekend to recover, with Hagrid especially inviting you all to tea in his hut to thank you for your words to Albus; Snape and Barty as well in an approved dinner at the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade with pre baked desserts for you as they listened to your worries and understandable bad dreams.

But in the end of the two days you all were heading back into the courses again with Dumbledore heading your double DA courses he once again assigned to each of you like the year before.

Wednesday rolled around and marked Halloween, meaning the halls were filled with glowing pumpkins and the usual decorations. Though at the reminder of the loss of your family on top of Quirrell you weren’t able to force out a usual festive tinge to your hair without a hair dying potion shifting your hair to a pale peach. Candy and treats filled your evening easing your crash for a nap before your Astronomy class.

News of what had happened rippled through the Wizarding world, all mainly argued by Fudge who still held to the notion that Riddle was dead. Though through it all you were calmed mainly at the fact that Opal and Norberta were getting along swimmingly with the latter having grown several pounds and nearly a foot already in length and height. That with an added bonus that Tulip was free to wander the grounds once again after she had shed her last skin completely finally greatly easing her mood.

Down in the Chamber you carefully eyed the skin Tulip agreed for you to take out so she wouldn’t have to shred it herself. Shrinking it down you eased it inside a charmed glass jar. Once you had checked on the potions brewing in your office you collected your latest batch for your wolfsbane customers then went upstairs to send the vial and a copy of Cedric’s story about your time with the Chimera off to Newt after reading his latest letter to you checking to see if you were ok.

 Another trip to Hogsmeade came at the end of November just a week ahead of your first Quidditch match, which along with your tutoring lessons with the first years had certainly helped to bring you back to yourself at the extra practices you were able to sneak in with late practices at your pitch at home. A single awkward gust of wind slamming Cedric into Cho’s lap after his having caught the snitch granted him the ego boost to flounder his way into asking her out to the Hogsmeade trip coming up the next week.

Five full days of awkward blushing grins and not so subtle stares at you each time you came to join them with the twins finally snapped the sweet Ravenclaw’s nerve. All in your latest trip up to the Ravenclaw dorm to help Draco with his latest assignment for extra credit in History of Magic after having gotten a lower score than he wanted in the latest exam. Coincidentally your cousin shared the dorm with Cho and a couple seventh years, the third of which had taken up the Head girl dorm for extra privacy.

Pausing in the doorway in her class break Cho wet her lips spotting you at Draco’s desk built into the wall by his bed in a setup similar to yours. Straight to her desk she moved to set her bag down then awkwardly inched closer to your side until you tilted your head back flashing her a grin. “Hi Cho. Oh, Cedric was wondering if I could subtly learn from Draco what color scarf you were going to wear for Hogsmeade.”

“Oh, um. I suppose my house scarf.”

You nodded with a chuckle, “Then he will choose his accordingly.” On a stool she drew over she gained another grin from you saying, “Did you have a color choice in mind for him?”

Draco beside you brought out another book to add a quote from it saying, “She thinks you like Cedric.” Your brows inched up as her mouth dropped open  looking at Draco, “But she didn’t know how to ask.”

An awkward giggle left you and you caught her eye as she blushed closing her mouth to hear you say, “Um, I mean, he’s not, bad looking. More like my brother though, we share a dorm, and he’s crazy about you, so if that’s all you’re worried about please don’t be. He’s one of my first best friends outside our jumbled family, so ya, I’ve got a soft spot for him but nothing to worry you about. All family, besides, we haven’t fully examined my family tree, we might be related.”

Her grin eased out and she nodded eyeing the books asking Draco, “Project for Binns?”

Draco nodded, “I’m trying to get the dimensions for the Whispstick Colony for a model. I heard he enjoys a good model to add to his collection. Sometimes even more than essays.”

Cho drew in a breath, “You know, there’s an old bound set of blueprints that might include that in the library.” At that you all stood and made your way down to the library. There Draco was thrilled to find just what he needed so he could race back up to his dorm for a pop up work station Regulus had sent him inside a suitcase he had found and gifted to Draco in one of the rooms of your house stocked with all the supplies he needed for his model crafting hobby he had gotten into over the summer with Neville.

.

Adorably enough in your Hogsmeade trip with the twins and Professors you kept sneaking glances at the new lovebirds eventually as you had bet money on made their way into the pink painted tea house full of couples soon joined by the timid pair enjoying their first date, soon edging their way to a first kiss. Lunch after at the castle had Cedric over at her table with Draco claiming the bare spot between you showing you the progress picture of his project so far after having taken a picture of the couple for his house paper’s gossip column he was helping to fuel for extra credit points.

The project once completed just in time for the last week of classes secured him a solid O for the semester matching his straight O’s for the rest of his classes while you managed your minefield of an exam schedule for each of your teachers to test your abilities. None of whom were stunned to find you and the twins keeping up your solid O average while Percy took his trio of E’s on his practice OWLS filling up the final week right up until the day before you rode home.

Eagerly Draco packed and waited, soon to be joined by Hermione and your cousins and Ron you all led out to the front hall to make the walk to the Thestral drawn carriages heading out to Hogsmeade station. Drowsily you laid out across the booths with the twins as Cedric and Cho shared the car with her friends behind you chatting away letting you sleep off your late night with Hagrid consoling him when Filch had informed Dumbledore of his secret pet.

A late night sneak mission from two of Charlie’s two best dragon ground buddies came out to fetch Norberta through the enchanted doorway to silence any worries about her being taken by the Ministry. The effect of the separation of Hagrid and Opal from their little friend eased only by the fact they were both spending the holidays with you and the Weasley brood, minus Molly and Arthur who had gone to spend Christmas with at his first year away.

.

Fully charged with Ginny’s care, who was elated to be with you all again and to hear what you all had faced this semester. The station however brought an unexpected surprise, a house elf with a quirky smile stood at Regulus’ side drawing his gaze to him until you showed up and he let out an eager squeak. Inching closer to Draco you watched your cousin look to the Elf moving to claim his trunk, “Allow me Master Draco. Mistress Malfoy transferred me to your possession.”

Those words froze the teen along with Hermione who looked at him asking, “Possession?”

Gently George nudged her forward mumbling, “Ixnay on the ossessionpay in the station.”

Your arm circled Draco’s shoulders as he whispered to you, “Why would Mom send me Dobby?”

“Um, maybe extra protection.”

Draco peered up at you, “Any extra suits? I don’t want him to think I’ll treat him how Dad does.”

Leaning in to kiss the top of his head you replied, “We’ll see what we have at home.”

His arm eased around your middle for the walk through the King’s Cross station beside Regulus. Your trunks added to an enchanted bag on his hip easing your stroll out through the streets to an empty alleyway where you eyed the Knight bus driving up after Regulus raised his wand into the air. Your entire group filled the lower floors free selection of armchairs that skidded and slid around the floor until you came to a stop a few blocks away from the Grimmauld Place entrance.

Fully decked out with the holiday décor you eyed K in his usual greeting for you only to look down at Dobby in his anxious path inside after Draco. A grin eased onto your face saying to K, “Draco’s parents sent Dobby to help take care of him for some reason.”

K nodded eyeing Dobby’s pillow case with a disapproving scowl before saying to him, “I will show you Master Draco’s bedroom.”

Dobby trotted after K and you glanced at the twins in front of Barty who tagged along as you said, “We should probably find Dobby some clothes before K throws a fit.”

Barty chuckled as George stated, “He does have standards from you.” You giggled guiding them up to the attic, where Barty’s lips parted eyeing the seemingly endless supply of clothes rack you had organized years ago.

“Okay, Malfoy crest or Black crest?”

Draco, “I think Black crest would be best. So dad can’t claim him later.”

You nodded, “Good choice.” Nipping at your lip you moved to the childrens racks where you found a vest and short set in a similar cut but different color to K’s with a short sleeve shirt underneath in festive silver and blue with snowflakes stitched across the vest. Shrinking it just a tad you passed it over to Draco, who hurried downstairs to go and find his new house elf.

.

In his room he located the pair of elves who eyed the boy, K, who grinned seeing what he was holding upholding the new tradition for the Black family. Nearing Draco Dobby asked, “Does Master Draco wish for Dobby to wash this suit for him?”

Draco shook his head, “No. It is yours.” Dobby’s mouth fell open, “If you would still like to look after me I wouldn’t want you wearing a pillowcase. You wouldn’t be a servant anymore, just like K. You are free to go if you wish, but if you stay these are for you.”

Dobby cradled the clothes and teary eyed started bouncing up and down elatedly cheering, “Dobby is free! Dobby is free!” When he calmed a few moments later he neared Draco again, “Thank you! Master has given Dobby a fine suit to wear. Dobby will wear it proudly and serve Master well.”

Draco nodded then looked to K, “You do get a salary, correct?”

K nodded, “Yes, Mistress Jaqi has rewarded Kreacher finely for decades of service to the Black Family.”

Draco looked to Dobby, “How much would you like to be paid?”

Dobby, “Pa-, Paid?!” his eyes lowered and in a pivot of his head and twitching ears through his mind racing he found an amount answering in a tilt of his head, “Dobby would like a galleon and a day off each month, if agreeable to you, Master Draco.”

Draco nodded extending his hand that Dobby eyed curiously, “You have a deal.” A grin split awkwardly onto the elf’s face and he clasped the boy’s hand for an over eager shake before turning to K asking for help in putting his clothes on as Draco excused himself to help you inspect your snake room for any needed repairs and some overdue measurements.

Barty, joining you again peered between you asking, “Was your elf always wearing a suit?”

You shook your head saying, “No, I gave it to him when I was little. He has done a lot to keep me safe after Mum died. Why?”

Barty, “My family elf got freed when I ran away. Of course I called out to her right after I had heard. She has always been kind to me even under my father’s orders to keep me locked away. I might borrow your idea.”

You grinned, “Up to you. Certainly won’t be upset for starting a trend like this.” Making him chuckle and turn to eye your snakes and then Opal in her blind path straight for you to climb up to your shoulders with a sigh in missing Norberta.

…

All the way through New Years you enjoyed your break off of school along with the dental appointment, of which Barty was puzzled you all so freely volunteered to go until he tagged along seeing it was Hermione’s parents that worked there. A sudden trip away while the boys snuck off, to once again inspect the cloak Harry had found in his room from a secret gift giver, took you on New Years morning secured you another rare snake breed on a tip from a dingy breeder close to selling it to some clueless muggle. A find easing a great deal of favors you had to pull each time you needed more of this style of venom for a few potions you were tweaking before offering up for sale in your small supply of products.

The full break you wondered what to write to your aunt Petunia between visits from Neville’s parents and baby sister now up and waddling around after her older brother when together. The simple holiday card sat painfully in yours and Petunia’s mind compared to how lengthy your previous letters had been the year prior. But one week to go you finally caved in and shared with her how heavily your losses had been weighing on you as well as a continued hope that how your first meeting could be looked past for some sort of time together or form of communication at least to mend the gap between you.

.

In school again right away on top of your lessons with the first years you had Percy joining in as well using your prior tutoring tips for his benefit to help him try for the full 12 OWLS offered. Hogsmeade trip would arrive once again in a couple weeks and in a request Fred had agreed to take Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor up on her request to spend the day with her on a fake date to keep a seventh year from pestering her on her trying to focus on school.

A request that came on the first day back again that Fred leapt on the chance to focus entirely on the farce to play it up on the seventh year who was baffled at the seemingly love struck Weasley always somehow around to thwart his plans. By the second week Angelina was floored seeing just how fun the dubbed Weasley Triplets were against Alicia’s one sided feud, a grin always on her face each chance she got to spend with you all. The act itself calming any worries you would have a problem with how welcoming you were to the new addition to your group, and contently she settled that even though they were only fake dating she had some unquestionably loyal friends.

The third Quidditch match was next, and in support of Cho you all joined Cedric in rooting her on against Slytherin. Support she clearly needed in the snow storm growing by the hour until the final snitch was caught by Terrence but far too early with their lag behind in points still securing Slytherin’s loss.

Alone with Fred you shopped trying to give George some space while inspecting what was new until you had to duck at the awkward swoop of your owl arriving with a letter you accepted in its second swoop to land on your raised arm.

George couldn’t help but laugh reading the letter with you about Norberta being dubbed too unruly and refusing to accept the Dragon herd’s laws as her own leaving one solution, he had ‘faked her death’ and snuck her to your home through the doorway with the help of the dragons. Who all agreed she was welcome to visit again when it came time to breed along with Opal, of whom she refused to keep from bringing up as well as the life she had been forced into before you had freed her.

Cackling for a few moments you turned eyeing the Inn. There Hagrid had mournfully joined you for a cup of tea, a mood that would be shattered when you passed him the letter widening his grin. He passed the letter back with a request to set up some visitations so he could check in on his girl to hear all about her time away.

…

Valentines day split up the week leaving for an awkward fumbling of flowers and candies between the clear prank gifts you had offered on anonymous cards left in each homeroom. Glitter bombs and swarms of paper birds that would keep flying around the heads of those opening the fake gift boxes with an added bonus of your new pixie petals, fake flower pins given to students who then smell flowers nonstop with hourly petal flurries and puffs of pollen while their hair and eyes turn bright pink remaining so even after removing the pins. The pranks were easily traced back to you and even at his public telling off of you three Flitwick after your next Choir practice informed you he was giving you 20 points each for the masterful charms.

The next week brought with it the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff for a clear win in your favor at Cedric’s stealing the snitch right out from under Harry’s nose in the pouring rain. A few weeks again brought on another trip to Hogsmeade, this one with you all in large groups enjoying the signs of early spring that would no doubt be gone by lunch just a few days before Easter break.

Where Christmas had time for your father and uncle to get off along with Remus in altering days Easter had them in full swing at a parade of enchanted cars were being led back to their manufacturers for a companywide glitch in their invisibility cloaking device they drew the short straw on overseeing alongside Arthur.

A short week was the break you used to your advantage to explore and focus on your store room and new products down in the Chamber. In the empty halls Percy used the space to his advantage to practice charms and spells against you all in turns grateful for the extra practice while Hagrid used the empty grounds and break for Filch to have Norberta back in his hut again wearing an enchanted harness to help her control her size she loved as it aided in her sneaking around.

.

July ended and as always, at least for those who were aware your shared birthday on April first was coming up and in true Weasley fashion something extraordinary was expected to happen. The Professors however advised otherwise, like they always did and at a last minute change due to expected weather forecast classes after lunch were canceled to allow an early playing of the Puffs against Slytherin. The green and silver did all they could to best your team as always yet once again they failed miserably and using the game as cover a party was now allowed and not so subtly a large supply of cupcakes were sent to your dorm along with a smaller cake for the three of you coated in thirteen candles you blew out.

Hogsmeade came again, this time in may as tensions grew among the fifth years and even in your spotty quidditch rivalry Oliver Wood joined in on your study sessions in hopes of getting great grades. Even just as third years you felt the pressure yourself eyeing the set final exam schedules aiding those with time turners to take theirs hours later over the weekends once the OWL exams were through for the day. 12 exams played out and each of the fifth years in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were relieved to blow off some steam in the final match of the year while the rest of you took the chance to let out your agitation built up in shouts for the teams of your choice.

A final dinner was set out before you in the Puff banner filled hall at your winning the House cup with Slytherin a few points below yours while Ravenclaw cheered at having bested you by cumulative points collected weighed against penalties giving them the Quidditch cup. Each of your Professors wished you the best and hoped you would take their summer suggested studying books and packets they had set up for those willing students up for the challenge.


	18. Off to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to more Drama land. :D This one goes from a snippet of fluff for Harry at the Dursley's, a turning point if you will, into the differences between countries in the Wizarding world.  
> Hope you like it, working on pt 20 now so i will have more than just one update for you soon. Plus the outline i have for this year - which is vastly different than the book - is kind of looking like it will be possibly a minimum of five parts, depending on how far into it i get. But as always i would love to hear anything you guys want to say about my rambles. :D

“Why do I have to go?” Harry again protested as you all shifted to the left on the Knight bus in its racing path towards Privet Drive.

“Harry, you know the rules, two weeks at the Dursley’s.”

“But they’ll only be worse now that I’ve gone to my ‘school of crackpot magic tricks’.”

You rolled your eyes, “They’ll get over it, and if they give you a hard time you let me know and I’ll send over some puking candies.” Making him chuckle and reluctantly stand and shift his mokeskin bag in his hand carrying his trunk and owl cage he had no clue how to fit in his room below the stairs. A problem solved by his entering the door to the home filled with the chatter of Dudley to his friends.

Petunia eyed him from her place fixing treats in the kitchen saying lowly in her approach to him making him freeze, “We needed the space for our new vacuum you no longer sleep under the stairs.” A hint of regret in her forcibly stoic expression making Harry nod wondering if Vernon had finally made good on his threat to move him into the garden shed. “Up the stairs second on the right. We moved Dudley into the larger spare to fit his things.” She turned to the kitchen again after adding, “Vernon is working late and Dudley is having friends over so keep quiet.”

Harry nodded, “Yes aunt Petunia.” He stole a glance back at her seeing her return to the counter peering over at what clearly was another of your letters beside a notepad covered in what appeared to be a drafted response. Anxiously he crept up the stairs eyeing the blue carpet with purple swirls on it and then followed the simple directions until he was in the ten by seven foot room complete with a simple bed, desk and cupboard for his clothes. A weak grin eased onto his face finding his knight toys lined up across the desk clearly dusted in his time away before he looked out over the window he drew Hedgwig out to set her cage in front of it and then turn to place his trunk on the floor by his cupboard.

Deeply he sighed and opened his trunk and found the bound gift from Hagrid he had been gifted as he left for the train. With care he undid the ribbon and eased back the brown paper revealing an album topped with a picture of him in his parents arms as they waved his arm at the camera. Grinning to himself he sat on his bed and opened the book finding first a picture of James and Lily dancing around a fountain, each page after with various pictures captured through their school years, more than a few including the Marauders and his aunt Jewelia, who stunned him completely at how much you looked like her.

Special awards and events, mainly circling Quidditch games, were included with descriptions Hagrid had included until the few scattered pictures of his year with his parents came to and end. From the image of him floating on a tiny broom between Lily and James and your shifting into a fox circling him as he first earned to crawl he felt his lip quivering as it jumped ahead to his first day. From a stolen picture of him under the Sorting hat to his first Quidditch practice the pages flooded with his newfound family around him up until a simple note _“Family will always be here with us, just like Hogwarts, we never leave, not really.”_

Closing the book he moved to set it on the desk turning again to his trunk he pulled a book on spells gone wrong you had gifted him in hopes of aiding in his studies while away. Flipping to his bookmark he eased the book open and scooted back against the wall smirking as he reread the last story softly chuckling to himself.

…

“America?” Your eyes rose from the copy of your wand permit you had been handed from Regulus upon returning from your swim in the lake with the twins and Opal at her saying the Platypus living there had laid eggs near hatching. Easing a wet strand of your hair behind your ear you locked your eyes with his asking, “Why are we heading to America?”

In the corner of your vision you caught Remus and Sirius tensing through their tea as he answered, “Apparently some traveling muggle circus found a Runespoor and Horned Serpents and sold them to a zoo only for them to break their cages and, well they didn’t bite anyone, just threw some people around. A few Aurors managed to secure them in an auditorium down at the Ministry until we can get there.”

“They can’t manage them?”

He chuckled saying, “Apparently their Auror system is congested and their Magical Creatures head is locked up in some scuffle with an Erumpent herd. Some sort of mischief in their secrecy got botched and now a creature dealer is headlining in a massive trial for selling to muggles. Plus, they heard I am something of a snake expert, so, yes you and I are headed to New York.” He looked to the twins, “I am sorry, I would have to fill out extra minor guardianship papers that would take weeks to authorize for cross oceanic trips.”

They nodded hugging you saying, “Lets get you changed and packed!”

With a giggle you joined them hurrying up to your room as your father said, “Best hop to it Pumpkin, plane leaves in an hour.”

Eyeing your closet after you had dried off and pulled on a long dark green velvet vest top hanging to your upper thighs over your grey jeans. Tapering off over the tops of your tall heeled boots Minerva had gifted you on your birthday you had started to break in on the final couple weeks in school after the final quidditch practice had ended. Slowly the twins kept creeping taller and until you could have the awaited growth spurt fated for you by your parents’ height jumps when they were your age. Lastly after your worn leather jacket you added your hat to help keep your eyes from being noticed that sat over your long braid hanging over your back in a deep maroon shade.

The trip to the muggle airport went easily enough and following Regulus you kept hold of his hand in walking through the crowded airport reminding yourself not to change your hair or eyes from your decided purple shade. Past the ticket counter you passed through the baggage check, for the simple expected two day trip you had the clothes chosen for the trip rolled up beside your toiletries pouch in your messenger bag along with a charmed book and set of journals to muggle proof them. A flashed grin and you were on your way towards your gate where you took your place in line to file into your seats towards the middle of the plane.

.

Eleven hours later and you were back in another airport claiming his hand once again on the path to the arrivals gate. Passing over your passport and travel papers you locked eyes with the brooding man behind the counter that looked between you and your picture, “Business or pleasure?”

After a pause you replied, “Short holiday, so, pleasure?”

Once again he inspected your face as you flashed another quick smile ignoring his stare at the scarred half of your face under your side swept bangs. Blankly he flipped the page and moved his arm from the ink pad to the page with his hand folded around a black plastic cylinder stamping the first page he closed the small book that he slid back to you. With a nod of his head he said, “Enjoy your time in New York.”

You grinned at him claiming the book you added to your bag and followed after Regulus to the side freeing up the counters where he claimed your hand and guided you out to the exiting gate where you eyed the tall teen with wide eyes looking you over in your approach in the early morning light through the glass walls. The sign with _‘Mr Black’_ that he kept aimed towards the floor making Regulus smirk and mumble to you, “Bet that’s our ride.”

Giggling softly you leaned against his arm shifting your bag to avoid hitting the silver planter on your right joining him for the final few feet up to the teen where Regulus reached out tilting the sign up to read his name then said with a grin, “Hope you brought something sporty.”

The teen blinked then said, “Um, just have my Volkswagon Corrado. It’s got a racing stripe on it.”

Regulus chuckled saying, “Should do nicely.” Grinning at you as you followed the fumbling teen hurrying outside to unlock the car door and ease the seat forward for you to climb in the back.

Easing into the car you sat down resting your bag on your lap while Regulus climbed into the seat in front of you and closed the door resting his at his feet. The gangly teen rushed around and climbed inside to start the drive taking you through the city off towards the distant Ministry. Buildings whizzed by with oddly orange vans with men and women in matching striped bright red suits with matching hats, all of them more glum than the last as the trench coat clad group around them watching them intently turning your head as you passed.

“Hey, what’s with that van?”

The teen shook his head after a deep scoff, “Should just shove that lot out to sea.”

“Why?”

Shaking his head again he just turned up the music mumbling to himself stirring an eerie sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as you dropped the subject. Through an odd patch of green you watched it grow in your view until it switched back to the city again you were parked and climbed out after Regulus did. Straight for the Woolworth building you walked adjusting the strap of your bag still wondering about that group in your step closer to Regulus’ side softly asking, “Did you see that van?”

Regulus sighed saying as he leaned in to whisper in latin, “When we turned 16 we flew out here and, well it’s a bit of a long story. I’ll explain in the hotel okay?” His eyes locked on yours and he added, “Technically I almost couldn’t come, got a ten year ban while Remus, James and your Dad got lifetime bans for the ruckus we pulled up over that lot in the van.”

“Why do I have a feeling this isn’t going to end well?”

Regulus eased his arm around your back leading you closer to the front entrance locked for the next few hours where another group of trench coat clad men and women waiting there staring you both down as if you had already been deemed a waste of time.

The closer you drew your eyes sank to the tallest man with sunglasses he was removing, his tie coated in snakes in bowties and wearing propeller hats. His brown eyes looking you over at Regulus’ side who he asked, “Mr Black, I was not aware you were bringing a date.”

Regulus scoffed, “This is my niece, Jaqi. Trust me, when I have a snake problem she is necessary.”

He looked you over again inching up his brow at your color changing eyes in looking over the brunette woman and blonde male around him who turned with a joined sigh as he said, “Come this way then and Miss, kindly remove your hat. I trust your niece has had the knowledge to fill out a wand permit application.” Reaching up you removed it and gave it a wave at your side activating your charm on it turning it to a string tied around your index finger. Anxiously your eyes raised and you ruffled your bangs and slicked your fingers along your braid resting over your shoulder in your usual self calming way noticing the danger wheel aimed at _Level 4 Danger, Level 2 Moderate Danger_ which switched up to _Level 3 High Alert_ as the two smaller hands moved to _Exposures_ and _Obliviations_.

Regulus, “Oh I filled it out for her, by post. Just got out of school day before yesterday.”

That made the group glance back to look at you making you say, “I have it if you need to see it.” Turning around they quietly spoke amongst themselves as you glanced up at Regulus who leaned in to kiss your forehead.

Past a wand polishing House Elf you looked to the short redheaded woman who gasped and hurried over, her heels clicking at her eager steps as her slightly nasally voice rang out echoing in the halls, “Jewels! Regi!”

Leaning in Regulus whispered, “Bernadette Claude, she performed with your Mother.” His eyes inched back up to her with a grin on his face accepting her crashing hug into his side, “Bernadette.”

The group ahead of you paused to watch as she then hugged you widening your eyes in her quick tugging hug then release you forced a grin back onto your face for as she said, “Oh it’s been so long! I know you’re busy so I will catch you later.” Just as quickly as she had appeared she seemed to vanish down a hall freeing you to continue onwards behind the group.

Down a series of marble steps you eyed the varied professionally clad people passing by eyeing you both in return before you caught another flash of bright colored suits with thick black stripes as you were led to an opening elevator. Once inside you turned seeing a group of young teenagers staring up at you seemingly embarrassed to even catch your eye, the eldest girl bearing a strong dark brow matching that of her father’s, who was in a matching suit with a familiar claw mark across his cheek.

The doors of the large elevator closed and the House Elf turned the gear to the proper location as you glanced up at Regulus wondering why the trench coat clad group around the family had refused to let them inside the elevator with you. His eyes were already on you silently confirming your suspicion as to why they were being segregated. Looking forward again you drew in a steady breath struggling to fight your looming tears as you forced down the rising sea of insults and curses just biting and snarling to burst free.

A series of halls later and shouts could be heard of charms to renew the barriers around the auditorium behind oddly pale blue marble walls and doors coated in paisley tapestries. Approaching the doors those with wands raised stepped back eyeing the pair of you as you left your bags by the wall and Regulus rested his hand on the doorknob at your asking, “Why is it so cold?”

The dark eyed man that led you answered, “It is 85 degrees.”

You turned your head to look up at him, “No wonder they’re furious, they must be freezing.” Regulus opened the door and you eyed the Runespoor raised up to nearly ten feet with its body coiled up reaching what you assumed to be near thirty feet. Its eyes shifting colors in your first step into the room saying in Parseltongue as Regulus raised his hand casting a wandless heating spell, _“No wonder you are so upset_.” From behind a row of seats you saw the three Horned Serpents you guessed to be nearly twenty feet long each staring at you while you continued for the open mouthed Aurors behind you to watch in awe at the calming snakes. _“It is so cold in here.”_

The Runespoor’s heads tilted as the one on the right spoke, _“The little one speaks to us.”_

The far left replied, _“Yes, it does. What little fangs it has.”_ Making you giggle and smile up at the middle head as it hummed out, _“Whimsical dreams weighted with sorrow. What a painful creature.”_

The middle Horned Serpent spoke out, _“What could have called this little one so far from home?”_ Starting to slither over the seat to circle you with his brothers who all shifted closer to Regulus as they passed him at the spreading warmth from him.

Another said, _“All these men and they send a child?”_

Peering at the second you answered through the third sniffing you with a flick of his tongue, _“They did not send for me. They asked for my Uncle.”_

The third paused saying, _“This smell on you.”_ The trio sniffed you as the Runespoor leaned closer to do the same only to pull back stunned eyeing you all muttering, _“The King!”_

Nodding your head you answered, _“I do protect a Basilisk. These men, they will take you to a proper home far from where they found you.”_

In conference they continued to circle you while Regulus continued to warm the room stealing smirking glances at the group watching from the hall as the conference ended and they all looked to you nodding their heads in unison _, “We will trust you.”_ The middle Horned Serpent added, _“But keep that one away from us.”_

Your head turned to the dark eyed man again with the hideous tie before your eyes darted to a familiar voice coming through the halls, “Ah! Lovely, just in time!” Newt Scamander arrived fixing his collar as he grinned at you before looking to the dark eyed man with a twisting expression, “Why would you wear that tie?!”

His brow inched up and you added, “You need to change it.”

He looked to you, “That is what they said? They hate my tie?!”

“No. I hate your tie. Snakes with bow ties and propeller hats, just offensive.”

Dark eyed Auror, “Then what did they say to you?”

“They will agree to be transported. But not by you. They don’t like you.”

You looked to Newt and then grinned as he clapped his hands smoothing his palms together, “See now, just what I said. Snake experts. Perfect for the task.” His head turned and he peered up at the snakes still circling you eyeing him curiously, “Marvelous, twice the size of my own Runespoor. Curious how the Muggles managed it right my dear?”

You nodded saying to the snakes, _“This is my friend, Newt.”_ They nodded and leaned in to sniff him.

Newt, “I’m off to the wild reserves after this, made a stop in South America when I heard. Right out mess they made with the Erumpents.

Extending his palm he measured the horns on one of the Horned Serpents circling you spreading his grin, _“He is going to take you to your new homes.”_

Behind the Wizard his suitcase floated closer and opened signaling you to step out of the coiling circle freezing the trio who eyed your approach to the open suitcase as Newt said, “Warmth and food,” motioning his hand in his step aside hoping they would follow you.

One tilted its head then dropped lower following you towards the suitcase it peered into curiously before slithering down the steps after you with another right behind him. The three eyed the set up habitats until their scales shimmered at the warm lake they hurried to you were tossing a buckets worth of food into. At the dip of the Runespoor into the suitcase you came into its sights and motioned her in towards another habitat next to the trio’s filled with trees where you grabbed the bucket of live prey you dumped out into the trees urging its rush past you to hunt and eat, thanking you along the way.

Up again you climbed out accepting Newt’s hand for the last step, after which the suitcase snapped shut and locked itself. Patting your hand he grinned saying, “Masterfully done.”

You giggled then eyed Regulus giving you an agreeing nod before you looked to the Aurors again, a new one had arrived saying coldly, “Since you seem to be so, adept, at snake charming perhaps you could aid us in collecting some venoms.”

Tilting your head you answered, “Why not.”

Newt chuckled guiding you both to the door where you shouldered your bags again, “I never get to see their collection.” With a hop to his step he folded his hand around his floating briefcase handle and you all followed the group through a series of empty halls until you were in another lifeless holding area with hovering paralyzed snakes floating in containment shields parting your lips. “What is wrong with you?”

Your question turned the group to you as Newt looked just as shocked as you, the dark eyed Auror turned saying, “Excuse me?”

Locking your eyes on his you pointed at the snakes, “What the hell?! How could you do this? They’re not tubs of ice cream!”

He rolled his eyes, “These are puppets, used to aid in capturing those who sell deadly snakes to Muggles, containing memories of the transactions for the trials. We are not this stupid to keep snakes like this.”

Turning again they led you on into another room with glass cages making you scoff lowly replying in latin, “Apparently you are.” He glanced back at you and each pitiful habitat you guided the teams through alongside Regulus and Newt to collect the samples with ease as well as sharing the snakes’ complaints.

..

Nearly to nightfall you finally were headed back to the front entrance after a sandwich break that Newt had brought in, halfway expecting to be detained as always since his first trip to New York. The number of colored suits in the main lobby had grown into dozens being urged ahead by air shields from the wands of the Aurors escorting them making you ask, “Why are they doing that?”

The dark eyed Auror curtly replied, “Butt out of it. It does not concern you.”

You scoffed making him stop through Newt’s sharp inhale seeing one of the Aurors urge another man ahead with a burst of air from his wand forcing the man into another group of already agitated men who had been already on edge from their antagonizing guards. A sudden tear of fabric had the women and children being ushered aside by the calmer males, with the exception of a young girl being shoved by another Auror waving his wand between two males mid transformation in a frantic pant. Rushing forward you reached into your pocket drawing out a trio of your enchanted bracelets you flung at the changing males.

The metal chains soared and latched around their wrists folding over their hands making their eyes gloss over and droop as the hibernation enchantment kicked in slowly lowering them to the ground. Around the now sleeping men the fellow bright suit clad men eyed them in their frenzy to remain calm before looking to you. The Aurors, all having missed the yellow wafting dust dripping down their bodies eyed the ones they were circling while you dropped to a knee in front of the girl.

Flinching from your touch she panted eyeing you carefully as you inched closer to her, softly saying, “It’s ok.” Her eyes darted to the Aurors Regulus and Newt were keeping at bay with a bubble charm. “Look at me.”

Her panting quickened through squeaking breaths as you said easing a beaded charm from your bracelet seeing a patch of fur spreading over her cheek, “This will help. Just breathe. I’m not going to hurt you.” Her eyes followed your hand as you stole a glimpse at her mother wringing her hands afraid to approach you watching with the others as you hooked the bracelet into place. The shift was almost instant making her sit up and start patting her face and shifting her sleeves inspecting her wrists. “See,” her eyes met yours and you asked, “I’m Jaqi, what’s your name?”

Wetting her lips she looked you over replying, “Lynn, from the Lycan housing district across the bay.”

“Lycan district…?” Raising your eyes you looked over the still agitated men then you helped Lynn to her feet as you heard more Aurors flooding into the hall. Wetting your lips you moved closer to the men waving your hand summoning more bracelets from your office approaching the men saying, “I have more, it will help calm you down.”

Timidly they accepted them, easing them around their wrists to instantly feel relief before their eyes rose to the tall man glaring at you harshly with full black attire under a long leather trench coat with a tall black headdress marking him as the President of MACUSA, Serano Picquery.

Inhaling deeply he eyed you three as you turned to him fully with a glare of your own in the shifting of your eyes and hair to a deep midnight blue. His voice booming through the hall in a deep tone, “Just what is the meaning of this?!”

Harshly you shouted back, “This is how you treat your citizens?!”

His eyes narrowed as he bellowed back, “We are protecting our citizens-!”

“From who?! Because the only people I see harming your citizens is you!”

Serano’s nostrils flared and he bellowed, “Break that shield now!”

The Aurors closest around you fired spell after spell only to lower their wands at the sea of feathers from the confused ducks they were summoning. “You do know it wasn’t too long ago segregation was abolished by the Muggles! Forcing specific wardrobes, housing and barriers,”

Your eyes locked on his as the ducks settled between the furious Aurors, “With all these red and black clothes around it sure hits a few blaring warning signs that should remind you of something that the Muggles you’re so afraid of might refer to as the fighting forces that triggered a friendly little tiff called WORLD WAR II! How thick could you possibly get?! You’re even worse than they are!”

Serano, “Now-!”

“Now nothing! You’ve said enough! It’s time for you to listen for once! You cowards,” his brow twitched up and his fists clenched as he inhaled again, “have done nothing but get to spout your propaganda for centuries against innocent people! Sure there are those maliciously attacking others but for the vast majority this disease is spread through innocents, men, women and children that had nothing to do with harming anyone!

And what have you done?! Locked them away forcing them to feel less than worthy enough to share an elevator with someone without the disease. I bet if you tested the people in these suits more than half would be symptom or disease free, and you treat them like some monster! Back in the twenties when Newt first came here he had to force you to see your fear does nothing but cause more damage than if you actually tried treating other people and beings with some dignity and respect!

You treat them like monsters! You lock them away! Well you wanted monsters and that’s just what you’re creating for yourself. Go ahead, keep jabbing at the beast, go ahead, make it easier for them to lash out. You think they want to change? You think they want to tear in half into some vicious creature detached from their control! Innocent people forced through that, confused and hurt and what do you do?!”

His shoulders started to droop seeing the teary eyed suited group watching someone finally speaking up for them. “You decide in your infinite wisdom that each and every one of them has to remain silent and obedient letting you control each and every aspect of their life! That they can have some semblance of a life if they just hand over every ounce of freedom and dignity they have! What were you thinking? Who gave you that right?! They get no rights while you get the freedom to walk around able to drop buildings on people, disintegrate people to dust with no one to keep watch over you, and just because they have a disease they have absolutely no control over they get limited to next to nothing!”

Exhaling lowly you replied a bit calmer, “If you do nothing to help them you are only drowning everyone with untamable fear. Last time that happened in New York an Obscurial almost tore your precious statute of secrecy to shreds. I believe your Grandmother could share a bit on that with you if you have any doubts on what damage fear can do.”

Inhaling deeply again he stated, “You will lower this shield!”

“Make me.” His eyes narrowed, “No, your Aurors are so pepped up to harm innocent children, I’m only 14, come on, take your best shot. You want a monster I’ll give you one! Or you can sit down with all of these people here apologizing for how they have been marginalized by you and all the Aurors you command for probably their entire lives. And then when that’s done I can give you a better way to handle this head on.”

Serano, “And just what would a child have to offer us in means of protecting ourselves?! Hmm? You, tell me that!”

His cocky smirk dropped at Lynn walking to your side raising her arm exposing the bracelet to say, “I was starting to shift and Jaqi gave me this. It stopped my shift. It itches, but it reversed my shift and I’m calmer.” More of the men behind you stepped forward showing theirs as well while the Aurors looked to the men unconscious, slowly shifting back to their natural forms with charm bracelets fully exposed.

Serano snarked back, “So you would have us kill this disease with charm bracelets and kindness?”

Your eyes narrowed, “If you have seen one tenth the cruelty I have it would be no joke to be kind. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. Trust me when I say it is taking everything in me not to return every ounce of, kindness, I have seen shown to your citizens back onto you.”

Stepping closer to the barrier he replied, “You come to my country, my Ministry headquarters and start shouting about how I keep my citizens safe, and all you offer is charm bracelets! How am I supposed to make my people feel safe from them?!”

Tilting your head mockingly you replied, “By making them feel safe from you for starters.” A growling breath left him and you added, “There are potions-!”

“YES! And to brew those potions and enforce them on all inflicted by the disease would cost billions! In just one year! We cannot afford to brew, let alone distribute the Wolfsbane potion!”

“The old one, yes.”

His brow inched up and his voice dropped calmer in confusion, “Old one?”

Waving your fingers you produced one of your cards for the Werewolf products, “There’s a new potion for barely a fourth of the price to produce. Way more affordable to the masses. Now if only people would stop running in fear from the slightest sign of lycanthropy we could actually get people the help they need!”

Serano, “You will give me this recipe.”

You shook your head, “Not gonna happen. Ever. I will distribute the cards, I will sell the bracelets, and you will apologize for how you have treated everyone in those lycan districts.”

Serano, “I doubt your Minister of Magic will enforce that decision.”

You smirked at him, “Go ahead. Ask him. See what he says.”

He huffed and said, “Then I will be needing your name, Miss-,”

“Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black.” His lips parted as you brushed your bangs from your face exposing your signature scar, “Would you like me to spell it for you?”

Serano looked you over asking, “Black,” he cleared his throat glancing at Regulus, who held a beaming idiotic grin when he got looked at, then back to you, “Not any relation to, Sirius Black?”

You nodded, “My Father.”

Serano inhaled then replied, “You will drop this shield and will aid you in distributing your cards and you will share the financial aspects of these potions and bracelets of yours so they can be spread through the districts. I will run an investigation as to how the laws pertaining lycans can be shifted. Is your visit for long?”

You answered, “We have tickets for a flight back tomorrow night.”

Serano, “Good. Ensure you are on it.”

With a smirk you dropped the shield and the group inched closer to you, Regulus and Newt only to eye Serano in his approach to you offering Lynn his hand first beginning the line of apologies he ordered each of his Aurors to give as well until the last was given. Most half hearted at first until they started hearing stories of how they had been treated for their lives or since contracting the disease. With each of those already spoken to they grouped around you asking question after question about your new potion, and bracelets.

“In the onset of the shift, the enchanted silver burns them when it forces their change to stop, more than just on their skin. When out of the full moon week there’s no pain at all, during it, constant tingling, the day of, just searing pain unless you take the stronger potion exactly on schedule.” Your hair and eyes returned to their former shades.

Repeating your answer for the question of the differences between the potions you caught President Serano peering over the crowds at you listening, “The new one halts the shift completely, and is a fourth of the price-. But there is a taste metal all day and under direct moonlight the bodies ache everywhere and will experience numbness in the feet and lower legs. Though if you eat pineapple every morning the metal taste is tolerable and the aching lulls after five hours with the second dose. We are working on the side effects but past those the irritability paired with the week wanes over continued use.”

Wetting your lips you continued, “We still are adjusting the recipe and trying to find a way to strengthen it. Since they are forced into hiding back home it was not likely if advertised for sale in public would sell well, but we’ve placed a few ads since the second potion in a few anon group meetings for secret deliveries. Only had a few requests to try it so far.”

Lynn, “Secret deliveries?”

“When we get an order request and enchanted safe is sent to them, they slide the coins into the slot on it and it opens releasing their supply. They collect it and it zaps back to us, discrete and safe for them.” In a reach into your pocket you pulled out a set of cards you sent out to each of the lycans around you, “The summoning chant for the safe is on these. They will be distributed through the districts. We did have a supply for a few hundred before I left but I can cut the supply from five months for each person to one and we can have five times as many until will be back home and can focus on brewing more. Then we can offer the usual five month supply when our stocks have refilled.”

Serano, “How many of the bracelets do you have in stock?”

“Few dozen. I am certain we could get the ones that struggle with it the most first and craft more quite quickly. This isn’t going to be a new bright red suit. It is powerful magic, not a band aid, they have to be given to those who need them. Plus, they can help you blend into the Muggle world as well. Instead of the blaring matching outfits, they’re just popular beaded or charm bracelets. A fad to the mortals.”

A female in the lycan groups asked, “How much are these potions a month?”

“Ten galleons a month.” The amount dropping their jaws as the old potion that usually runs for hundreds of galleons for a full month supply.

The next few hours as the next wave of lycans arrived for their mandatory evaluations and ration booklet pick up for the month. All more than eager to hear from those leaving from theirs what you had said and offered to them while their President continued to speak to each arriving hearing about Aurors mistreating them and all of their complaints.

Groggily you made your way to the front entrance with Newt as he patted your hand that was resting in the crook of his arm giving you a comforting grin, “Marvelous, My Dear. I hate that  they took my idea for a registry and turned it into that, bastardized monstrosity of registering criminals, not their victims.”

Regulus chuckled only to fall silent as you spotted the same woman from earlier wading through the sea of reporters stealing pictures of you three to add to the story they had fully wrote up, complete with memories from a few willing Aurors to confirm each word and gesture. In a surprising rush she grinned at you saying, “Oh you just look so, what is your secret?” she leaned in, “Using that morphing skill of yours to hide the wrinkles isn’t fair you know.” She turned her head to look up to Regulus, “I mean, Regi, Merlin’s beard you’ve aged!”

Regulus chuckled patting his hand on your shoulder, “Why thank you, I’ve been busy raising this one.” Her lips parted looking you over as he continued, “We lost Jewels back in ’81, with the Potters. This is Jaqi.”

Bernadette gasped and stepped forward pulling you into a tight hug, “Oh, I am so sorry! I just-,” she pulled back with tears in her eyes, “I just saw you, and, hoped it hadn’t happened. I am so sorry, and you look, so much like her. Any time you want to talk about her,” she looked down patting her pockets then drew out a card she passed to you, “Here, my home address and seeing stone rune connection.” She shifted her eyes to a witch waving to her and she said, “I do have to head back in, but I am due in London in a few weeks. We can get together for a coffee and spill it all!” She nodded then hugged Regulus again before darting off.

Alone again you three walked through the door and out onto the street following Newt to a small crack in the wall diner nearby he loved and frequented with his wife Tina when his ban on travel to the states was up. After the meal his ride showed up and as you saw another sunrise you strolled under Regulus’ arm through the streets to your Wizard hotel where you spotted the Aurors tailing you in assurance you would make your flight to switch with a new pair to watch outside until you left again. One long nap and another late lunch later you were back in the streets again off to a simple set of shops before catching the same teen driver pulling up to drive you to the airport.

For a second time he anxiously eyed you both in the silent ride to the airport while your mind raced eyeing the bustling streets until the gateway home again appeared and you were both let out again. In the busy entrance you joined the lines of Muggles to wait on the ticket counter leaning against Regulus’ arm hearing him chuckle once again.

“It’s not funny.” You stated in latin, “I just got a lifetime ban from the states.”

Regulus chuckled again, “Chip off the old block.” You glanced up at him and he said, “When the guys were 16, I was just a year younger barely, summer break we tried to fly to the states, we got all the way there and then Remus’ name popped up in their system. Failed the pretest before the flights, back when they were first starting the districts.”

“No.”

He nodded, “He was being turned around when we tried to sign into our hotel, put back on a plane and sent home. Bunch of Aurors in trench coats just like today. We went ballistic. Course the guys said they pushed me into it since I was younger, so over their lifetime ban I got a ten year ban and we switched our plans to explore Europe. Just a hair past a decade now, hence my being able to bring you to help them out. Though they reluctantly allowed me back, but no doubt now I will be joining the family tradition.” Giggling to yourself you took the few steps forward closer to the ticket counter feeling your tears fighting back again.

“How can they be so casually cruel?”

Sighing again he replied, “I don’t know. But you spoke up, and shouted and silently slung charms disarming them and finally got someone to listen. We just blasted everything in sight. Your words made a difference. You made a difference.”


	19. Home Again, Fetching Harry, Flourish and Blotts

Passing the shops in the airport you eyed each magazine along the way in a small figurine shop revealed to be a magical one. On display you eyed the front of the Raven’s Writing Desk Paper you eyed the title _‘From the Mouth of a Babe’_. Below that was a picture of you in a semi peaceful expression from earlier in the day. Over a four page spread with detailed quotes on all you had said and done before the fifth page prattling on about your appearance comparing you to your mother who was in the few years after graduating a famous Wizarding performer and model for a few choice magazines.

A pen was flashed in your view and your eyes raised to the shop keep with a wide grin asking, “Could you sign this please?”

Awkwardly you nodded forcing a grin as Regulus snapped a picture with your camera of the first autograph you had ever given you passed over to him only to have a copy of each paper and magazine covering your words handed to you by his wife, who offered you a copy of each for free. Along with a picture Regulus freely offered. Curiously Muggles eyed the interaction wondering just who you were, with a few asking for autographs in return on your path to the gate.

One by one once you boarded the flight you read through all that had been printed. Most commenting on the rights topic with the growing number of them wondering just what profession you would have, each alluding to some mystery as to where your father was, a well known supporter of lycans still counted as missing by your Ministry adding more mystery to your initially tragic tale.

By the time your flight had landed word had crossed the pond and you were met with a flurry of papers and magazines being put in your way with more and more silent passers by with subtle grateful expressions for what you had said.

.

Home again instantly you rushed to your father’s arms in his place lounged across his usual chaise lounge, crashing into his chest feeling his arms ease around your back after hovering his book and mug away. Tightly he folded around you as your hair darkened and your sniffling began, Remus arrived not long after to join in your snuggling pile through the group of men all praising your brave words.

Out of the pile you sat up on your father’s lap between the men asking after drying your cheeks, “Are they going to expel me?”

Sirius couldn’t help but snort as Remus laughed out loud. Waving his hand to draw a copy of the Daily Prophet over to find a quote from Dumbledore himself he read aloud. “This has been quite an act of such admirable quality, that to deny an education to such a bold determined young woman in the defense of the silent masses forced into hiding and subjugation would be a harsher crime than what was committed and punishment dealt for such sobering words spoken.”

Sirius, “Dumbledore is not going to expel you. Fighting Riddle, defending Basilisks, Dragons, Unicorns, Chimeras and Werewolves. Trust me Pumpkin, it is far more terrifying a thought to leave you to your own defenses than to train you your final four years.”

Remus, “Besides, if he trusted a Werewolf on campus before this new potion of yours a Werewolf supporter is no hassle at all.” He said with a chuckle, “New batch, no odd tingling after the seventh dose. Fairly soon, no side effects. I will miss the pineapple though.”

Regulus chuckled, “No rules saying you can’t still have your juice in the morning.”

Sirius chuckled and kissed your forehead, “You should have heard the twins and Percy, burst into a frenzy, scoured for all the cauldrons we had, with all the orders you got they had to send out a weeks doses each and are currently brewing more. With how many papers are going mad over you even Snape wanted to stay the night to help out all he could. Shouldn’t take long.” Locking his eyes on yours his grin doubled proudly, “You are an immovable force, and I will say, I couldn’t be prouder, fully knowing you will continue to astonish and befuddle myself the world. Mum would be proud, so proud.”

Remus, “Not of the babe comments.” You giggled as he said, “She would be up in arms over that.”

Regulus mimicked her voice poorly, “Not my Baby! Nobody dares objectify my Baby!” He chuckled as the men all did at your weak giggle, “She would be livid. You’re only 14.”

Their heads turned hearing a muffled wave of chatter making them chuckle and help you to your feet asking, “Why don’t we see if we can check on the boys, hmm?”

You nodded and giggled, “We can share all about the trip.”

.

Through the halls you walked until you found your home office where Snape, the twins and Percy were all tending to the latest batch of potions ensuring they were turning the proper shades. All turning to greet you with a tight hug before asking all about your trip, all of them showing you their progress on the well documented orders assigned to charmed numbers to keep the deliveries straight. All that was left to do was wait freeing you to head to the kitchen for a late dinner before going upstairs to collapse onto your bed. Upon which Draco and Neville raced in to greet you as early as they could manage while breakfast was being prepared. On your back you caught Draco’s eyes when you blinked your sleep away as he finished sharing his portion of their latest joint project in the greenhouses. “We left the actual painting to you since Opal said the clay needed to breathe.”

“Hmm.” Sitting up in the bed you looked between them, “What color were you wanting?”

Neville, “Well the Whisptail prefers orange for its burrowing hole. We think she’s laid eggs though, by the noises she’s making, that’s how the vipers sounded making their nests.”

“Ooh, goody. I will have to check that.”

Distantly you heard Molly call out, “Breakfast!”

Furrowing your brows you mumbled, “Guess Molly’s come by early.”

Draco chuckled, “Got here yesterday. Something about Arthur being called into work, all the Aurors have, no doubt Dad has too along with Remus, Sirius and Regulus. Some big talks of how Werewolves are to be treated ‘in house’ I believe they said. Heard that new potion of yours and a copy of your card was put in the papers. So, tons of new publicity.”

You chuckled brushing your covers down exposing your heavily wrinkled flannel pants, crawling to the edge of the bed you followed the boys to the door brushing your baggy shirt down over your middle. The early chill on the marble floors reminded you to add your moccasin slippers for the trot down to the long table packed with all the Weasleys. Neville and Draco plopped around you with Ginny claiming the seat across from you still peering up at her mother through the table being set asking, “When can we go shopping Mummy?”

Molly chuckled, “Not today, soon though. Perhaps the middle of the month nearer to your birthday. Let this commotion calm a bit first so we won’t be trampled in our shopping.”

Ginny sighed resting her chin on her crossed arms on the table making you say, “Sorry Ginny.”

She looked at you raising her head, “It’s not your fault. Just eager to try out my new wand.”

You chuckled and Molly raised a brow, “Now you know no using that wand-,”

Ginny nodded, “Not until I get to school. I know. But I can get tips on proper waving techniques.”

Molly chuckled and rolled her eyes floating the food out to the table, making her way around it to you to claim a hug of her own, “Well done deary. Don’t you go apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. About time something is done.”

..

Each day the news continued to stir until the latest of the news of the Werewolf dress code was dropped and there was talk of their Auror escorts to the shops were being lessened to one per group until the confidence in the new potion and bracelets were accepted publicly. A small win and step towards a better future but a win none the less.

And every day the crowds seemed to dim a bit while the headlines shifted to more pressing matters than you slowly but subtly freeing you back to your privacy. Two weeks had come to a close and with a sigh at the early hour an odd dream of what you assumed to be the Dursley home you groaned and showered early and went down to start on breakfast. Beating Molly into the cramped kitchen of the Hollow to aid her in prepping everything for the early meal to fuel your day, through which Arthur got a notice to head in early. Today was the day you were going to head to Diagon Alley to shop for all your supplies, this list being far more expensive than any other at the Defense Against the Dark Arts required books.

Furrowing your brows you eyed the list asking, “Why in hell would we need these books?”

Fred chuckled, “Looks like the new teacher is quite the fan of Lockhart.”

George chuckled, “Too bad Charlie can’t see this. He’d be livid.”

Clearing up your plates you heard Molly ask, “Off to the Dursley’s first dear?”

You nodded, “Ya. Though they’re going to have company.”

..

Privet drive, nice and orderly where proper people are meant to live. This is what Mr and Mrs Mason were being fooled into believing upon first inspection. Lovely and presentable the Dursleys all filled their allotted roles until a doorbell pursed Petunia’s lips and drew a weak chuckle from her as she stood, “Pardon me. I wonder who that could be.” Gracefully she made her way around the room with a pleased grin that dropped into a scowl at the door parting her and the great disturber of her perfect evening. Easing the door open her lips parted seeing you with a flashing grin in your mother’s blue star coated sleeveless dress over thighs and tall black booties making you her height in her short heels. Under your tipped back fedora your curls pooled out over your chest in a tolerable shade of maroon curls.

Without a word from her you inched closer saying, “I understand you have guests, just two minutes please.” Sighing softly she inched closer as you continued lowly, “Now, there’s been a bit of an outbreak,” her brow inched up, “There’s a creature loose, picture a rhino but larger with tentacles on its face,” parting her lips for a moment, “Well they’re normally very docile and there’s a great deal of people searching for it however, I brought you this.” The small crystal apple rested in your palm.

“An apple?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you know but when Lily died there was a charm put on your house,” she drew in a sharp breath, “It makes sure other’s like us can’t find your home until Harry is 17, now, about the creature, they are docile but a location undiscoverable would make a lovely nest, hence the apple, it will keep any creatures away as well.”

“We have never had any creatures-,”

At your grin her voice cut off, “Harry told me about that bat of yours few years back, the shimmering green one. Plus, I can leave you to your dinner and fetch my cat.”

“Cat?” your eyes flinched up to Harry’s room and her head turned back to the sitting room where she heard Vernon call out, “My Dear, who is it?”

In your peek upstairs you caught Harry peering around the corner who darted back towards his room quietly at your mouthing to pack before she glanced at you in your whisper, “Right in and out again, no trouble, I swear.”

Exhaling sharply she replied, “Fix your eyes.”

You nodded and blinked them to a solid green making her flinch when she looked back seeing her baby sister in her young teens before her again as she ushered you inside and closed the door quietly. Drawing her grin up again she said, “Jaqi is here Dear.”

Around the corner she led you and you grinned at the guests with a brief wave before looking to Vernon and Dudley saying, “Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Sorry to intrude, won’t be a moment. I just wanted to thank you for looking after my Harry.”

Mr Mason looked to Vernon as Petunia moved back to her seat asking, “Harry?”

You replied for Vernon, “My cat.” Freeing a calming breath from Vernon, “See I had to take a trip to the states and usually my Dad watches him, however there’s been a crazy, crazy few weeks at his job so he couldn’t watch him.” Petunia’s face flinched with curiosity at hearing about what she was missing in your life between your letters.

Dudley eyed the apple in your hands as Mrs Mason did asking, “What took you to the states? You do not seem old enough to work, my Dear.”

You giggled drawing up her brow as you replied, “No, I’m only 14. However, my Uncle, I help him with his snake hunting, mainly rare breeds for anti-venoms and such. Well there was a mishap with this one out in this big zoo. It really is a fascinating breed, spits a sort of acidic venom, huge fiasco since it resembles a certain variation of African Vipers, she was pregnant and nesting so obviously less than friendly so we had to go and help with the transfer.”

Mrs Mason, “You?”

You nodded widening your grin, “I might be young but I have a knack with deadly creatures. Just have to know how to calm them.” You looked to Vernon, “I really didn’t mean to intrude. I did bring you this.” You said passing the apple over he inspected and thanked you for on his way to set it on the mantle as you looked to Mr Mason.

“Does this summer job send you traveling often?”

You nodded and caught Petunia’s hand waving to offer you the empty seat beside Dudley’s you eased down into brushing your skirt against your thighs, crossing your ankles with your knees tilted to the side after you grinned at him moving your satchel to your lap crossing your arms over your legs, “Usually, oh if I had my albums. We went to the Amazon, and it is phenomenal. I doubt I’ve seen so many colors and that was before we even got a mile in.”

Mr Mason grinned asking, “Have you ever been to Paris?”

A weak giggle left you as you caught your aunt and uncle relaxing seeing you were actually easing their night into a better path, “Well, Paris exactly, no. South of France yes. Last summer, there was this rare breed of sea turtle, its shell shines like opals in the sunlight, gorgeous. It got tangled in some nets and had an injured fin and again we got called in because it started biting people that were helping it. It takes special medicines and equipment to help heal its fins, and well it’s never not fun to see my uncle getting bitten by random animals.” You said with a giggle making Mr Mason and his wife chuckle.

For a few more minutes you shared more of your travels until you caught the muffled clatter from upstairs making you giggle and say, “No doubt my cumbersome cat has been bumping around since I was gone. It was a last minute trip so shots weren’t able to be had. I should probably go and fetch him before he starts yowling.” The pair gave you pleasant goodbyes and you gave Petunia a timid hug and Vernon a pat on the shoulder with one for Dudley on your way to the stairs.

Quietly you trotted up waving your hand at Harry after a press of your finger to your lips shifting him into a silver fluffy long tailed cat with his same green eyes. With a low grumble he settled into your arms after you eased his trunk and Hedgewig’s cage into your bag before you turned and made your way downstairs again saying goodbye on your way out through the door Dudley was holding for you. His eyes looking you both over curiously while Mr Mason was commenting on the size of your cat explaining the noise it had made.

Outside you made your way back to the powder blue enchanted car packed with Weasley teens in their approved usage of the car by Arthur, who alerted you to the loose Graphorn. With a chuckle Ron accepted Harry into the back seat between him and Fred as you sat in the front seat closing the door behind you saying, “Sorry, they had company.”

George chuckled saying with Fred as he started to drive down the street, “Ooh, schmoozing, bet that went well.”

You nodded with a giggle, “Had to try and Muggle proof our travels, changed a few of our creatures to snakes and turtles.”

With a chuckle rippling through the car you turned around to head off to the street of shops with the alley where Molly and Arthur would meet you at to head off to Diagon Alley.

.

Tightly cramped you all squeezed into the back of the car unable to keep from giggling all the way to the bumpy landing in a shielded lot taking you through a path to the Leaky Cauldron holding the brick entrance into the shopping center. Easing your palms against your skirt over your thighs you moved to the side to let Percy climb out only to feel Ginny fold into your side stirring a grin onto your face in looping your arm around her shoulders while she fidgeted with the vest over the top of her pale green dress Molly had tailored for her from the wardrobe supply in your attic she had shopped through readying for school. Her nerves growing the nearer you got to the first shop for cauldrons her grin grew and her raised hand folded her fingers between yours dangling in front of her through Draco stealing your other hand spotting his father in the distant crowds.

Stop by stop you all filled in your lists wondering through the crowds milling about you at the larger crowd growing in the book shop. Just barely you made it through the door when a number of Wizards turned hearing your name being whispered. Weaving through the others you wondered at why it was so crowded only to let out a groan seeing Gilderoy Lockhart himself dressed to his finest. A tap on the shoulder brought Ginny to Molly’s side near the equally as swooning Hermione eyed the blue eyed blonde haired buffoon spouting off about himself to a photographer and reporter.

“And to the matter of my place here today. I have taken up the fabled position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in Hogwarts.”

Harry inched closer to your side mumbling, “He can’t be serious, can he?”

Your head tilted for a moment only for you to notice the grin on the buffoon’s face dimming for a moment seeing you and Harry together. “Harry Potter and Jaqi Black.”

The photographer turned as a few others did to peer over at you, his arm extended nudging you closer to Lockhart after tugging Harry sending him in a spin to Lockhart’s chest. Hurrying over you took his free side as he spouted off, “I bet when these two walked into Flourish and Blotts to buy my autobiography, Magical Me, which continues on 27th week best seller list they did not realize they would both be leaving with my collective works, free of charge.” Pulling you both nearer to his sides he mumbled, “Nice big smile, together, you two and I are worth the front page.” Flashes grew blinding you for a few moments until the pictures stopped and as soon as you were both alone holding the tall stacks of books in your arms as you walked back to the Twins.

Curiously you peered down at the range of titles, _Magical Me, Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves, Year with the Yeti, The Travel Trilogy (collection of Holiday with Hags, Voyages with Vampires and Wandering with Werewolves), Marauding with Monsters, Who Am I?._ The final one based off his latest bout of travels that found him trapped by a pack of Wampus Cat that had used their mental abilities on him and stolen his powers, a group which he could not identify leading to a life of explorations towards a book on the world through the eyes of a powerless Wizard.

Rolling your eyes you watched Harry pass his books over to Ginny, “Here, you can have these.” Molly’s mouth fell open, “I can afford my own.” His face still pink at the uncomfortable situation while you tried to shake off the fear of being exposed as a fraud from the humiliating tug into another headline you certainly didn’t want.

Ron followed after him to go fetch their own supply of bound collections required for the course, only to pause watching you hand yours over to Hermione, who grinned and thanked you getting in line for them to be signed watching as you went to grab a second hand collection of your own. For Molly’s relief the twins had their own galleons to cover the 34 galleon purchased set and Percy had earned money from both helping in your budding my mail shop and a short time summer job in a shop near the Grimmauld Place entrance leading to his living with you all summer. All that a great relief on the mother of 7 needing supplies for 5 of them, partly why you all had decided to start so young on the shop and summer jobs to help the amazing woman out who loved you all so fearlessly.

Ron, “You could have fried an egg on your face.”

Harry, “Shut up. You try having some stranger grab you for a picture in front of a crowd sometime.”

Ron chuckled, “No problem. Can’t wait till my face is in the papers.” Making Harry shake his head before he looked to Draco, now several inches taller from summer break pitifully trying to hide behind you to pay for your books to avoid being noticed by Lucius, who was currently bickering with Arthur near the entrance.

Paid and on your way out you eyed Lucius drawing Ginny’s worn journal from her cauldron insulting Arthur once again, “If you are going to associate with trash, they might as well pay you well for it. But by the looks of this,” he dropped that and a second journal into her cauldron your group had missed, “I would say not.” His eyes traveled to Draco at your side whose hand clutched the strap of your satchel over your back. “Draco.” His eyes rose to the supposed Professor peacocking for his fans, “It is a pity you will be wasting a year listening to that pincushion. Your mother has copies of our course manuals from our second year. We will send it along so you do not lag behind next year when a more suitable replacement is found.”

Leaving it at that he turned and walked through the door making you glance down at him as he said, “Not half as bad as I expected.”

Arthur shook his head, “At least we agree on one thing. Albus must have something planned to have hired him.”

In a low mumble you replied, “I would really like to be able to vote on these plans of his beforehand.” Making them all chuckle.

Arthur glanced at Ginny saying, “Now, our final stop, Ollivanders.” Spreading grins on your faces in Ginny’s eager bounce. Through the streets you passed the bustling shops until you entered the darkly painted building where you took hold of Ginny’s cauldron spreading her grin as Ollivander eyed your group with a grin of his own, “Ah, another Weasley I see. Finally a daughter too.”

Shifting your hand from the handle to the bottom of the cauldron you peered down ensuring it would not tilt only to see a familiar book edge. Glancing up you ensured no one was looking then you shrunk the journal and slid it into your bag and looked up to see the first wand being offered. Curved and black a wave of dust through the back room at her testing swish had her handing it back for him to turn and trot up his rolling ladder to try for another. Surely by now he would have had a supply of testing items so his shop wouldn’t be destroyed with each try to get it right but soon enough a second had blown a door off its hinges and the third turned the back wall into a mural of ponies. An action thoroughly stumping him at the result but the sheer power of  the spell aimed him in the right direction.

Tan and long with a woven handle all out of the testy yew with a smudged note as for the core a bright glow formed around her brightening her smile as he stated, “I see, I see. How fitting, six elder brothers to raise your strength for the future. This wand shall see you through thick and thin should you mind your studies well.”

Bouncing on her feet she replied, “Thank you so much!” Beaming at the wand in her palms and then back up at him again in his wave of his own wand to repair all her browsing had brought about. The wand was paid for and his eyes had traveled to you, remembering your own trials that had taken just shy of half an hour after the twins had taken barely ten minutes combined. Wand after wand obeyed you but none fit right until your eyes by chance had risen to the wiggling and glowing box shimmying itself free of a long since touched rack.

“It is regarded as an unstable, if not the most difficult substance to use in wand making,” the Thestral core of your wand had always been a rough match for any, as those who have witnessed death and are able to see Thestrals are found able to even attempt to wield these. The wood itself posed an altogether more complicated chance to ever match, “for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core.” For his assumptions of what the match could do he was still eager to see how well you could test it and hearing of your powerful spell to cast Riddle out done alone he could tell that was just a scratch at the surface of what you could do. A well needed force in the brewing wars to come.

Another month was all you had left and when you got back home you focused on trying to read through the assigned books for your new Professor’s class. Each one more unbelievable than the last at the end of each night firing off letters to Charlie sharing just who you had been left under the charge of and how he had said he lost his powers. All earning more than a few howlers in return just filled with his laughter and that of his friends out there at what was claimed.

Bill especially made certain to share his matching reaction and stated if you needed anything just to write to him and he would try to hurry home to your enchanted doorway if the bumbling buffoon got you all into any trouble.


	20. Back to School, New Teacher Smell

“Have your wits about you.”

That was the main theme of the hat’s song this year making you look to Cedric and mumble, “What do we have money on this year. Death, maiming? Or is it a good old fashioned exam spy in our midst?”

Cedric snorted drawing McGonagall’s eye as well as Cho’s as the first years were brought in. The pitifully small number echoing the turbulence and sorrow of the time they were conceived. You forced a grin to Minerva who shook her head and climbed the steps to the stool to lift the sorting hat and scroll of names while Cedric grinned at Cho through the twins turning to whisper, “Maiming. Five sickles” then joined you in grinning at Ginny.

Minerva, “When I call your names you will step up and take a seat to be sorted into your houses.”

“Colin Creevey,” A flash went off and you blinked again after the blonde boy had finally managed to sneak over to your table to extend his camera with a wide grin to have a picture of you together with a table between you. Right after he found his own way through the first years and up to the stool waiting for him. Barely a moment after the hat cried out, _“Gryffindor!”_

During the round of cheers he found his way to Ron’s side claiming that seat to begin chatting through a boy called for as “Harper,” the last name was missed by you at Cedric’s low muttered bet on which house he would get by the snake decorated laces in his shoes. And sure enough, _“Slytherin!”_

Out of the ridiculously small entering group an out of place blonde anxiously inching closer to Ginny’s side was called for next, “Luna Lovegood,” her anxious trot up and oddly careless hop onto the stool was followed by her fingers tapping to her knees for the brief moment until she heard, _“Ravenclaw!”_ Cheers sounded and no doubt to you she followed the one her eyes had locked on at the hat’s decision, Draco, who cheerfully greeted her and tried not to stare at her odd beet shaped earrings.

Apparently it was going by last name because at Ron’s side calmly waiting until the end Ginny stood watching as McGonagall read aloud, “Ginevra Weasley.” Tables fell silent to see where this Weasley would land, and sure enough as she was the only daughter she was the first to hear, _“Ravenclaw!”_ The word parted her lips and the table cheered in her trot down the steps snapping out of her momentary panic when you, Cedric and the Weasleys cheered for her.

Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech and you could already sense Lockhart’s ego growing as he stood cockily waving his hand making you groan through the sighs from the teens girls all lost in his supposed dazzling eyes and naturally wavy blonde locks. Words of hope that this year we would navigate it peacefully were given and his hands clapped summoning the feast.

Stunned beyond words Hermione eyed your packed schedule wondering how you would manage all 14 courses offered plus choir and art courses on the weekends. But glancing between hers and yours she hoped that when she got to her fourth year she could balance it all as well as you can.

…

“Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award — but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!”

The first course of Harry’s year seemed to start out awkwardly as Lockhart seemed to only gloat about himself straying from any sort of course material at all. His assumed saving grace was when a three page exam was passed out to each of them, only to be revealed as a 54 question exam on himself from everything to his greatest aspirations to his favorite color to test if the students had read up on his books at all like he had hoped. But a cage was drawn out and even with his pitiful explanation on how to subdue the Pixies he had trapped inside chaos ensued.

… Meanwhile in 3rd year Transfiguration …

Halfway through an instruction on how to reverse a transfigured state that had been forced on you a loud crash sounded from down the hall making you all flinch and Minerva roll her eyes and huff. Muttering to herself she walked to the door, “Gilderoy…”

Curiously you all followed after her hearing a muffled shout of “Imobulus!” With silence after urging you on faster behind the trotting Professor who threw open the doors and stared open mouthed at the students coming out of their hiding places while Hermione stood peering up at Neville dangling from the chandelier between the floating Pixies.

Open mouthed you entered the room, “Neville…” Drawing out your wand you freed him and lowered him down and circled him inspecting for any cuts on his back before mending his house robe through Minerva righting the classroom and floating the Pixies back into their cage again. With a huff she stormed up to his office and through the door you could hear her muffle done sided berating the man she drug out of the office behind her, “Next time, simply instruct the students on how to confine the creatures before releasing them.” At the base of the steps she eyed you all urging you to help nudge the first years back to their seats as you turned back into the hall to return to your class listening to her continued mutterings until she was back in her former place in front of your filled desks, “Now, where was I…?”

After a tap of your finger on your desk you replied, “You were on the mental acuity while in transfigured form.”

She nodded, “Yes, now, while in the shape of a goblet for example, you will still have some idea of who you are and what you were doing, though usually you cannot tell what you have been turned into. If you prepare your mind through practice, even if it is a sudden attack, the more you practice the easier it will be. You can shift back from a great many forms, thus easing your way into becoming an Animagus, if you so choose. Though that topic requires much further study and preparation to choose the proper form for yourself and will be covered in your sixth year.”

Groans filled the room and she chuckled calling up a boy from Ravenclaw from the front row to demonstrate the effect of being transfigured. Across from him she stated, “Now, I will transfigure each of you and then shift you back after a count of ten. I would like you each to take a look at the blackboard to remind yourself of the reversal spell before I cast mine so it will be fresh in your memory and perhaps, one or two of you might be able to reverse it yourselves.” She shifted to look at the boy, who was repeating the spell to himself and she counted down to three and cast her spell after his calming exhale. After a cont of then she shifted him back from a goblet and asked him to share how the experience felt.

One after another the experience was the same. Lost in a haze and unable to remember the second word of the reversal spell. Fred was the one to reverse it however, though he was terribly dizzy after, earning some applause and a calming drink from Minerva’s desk she had readied with some biscuits to help give him a boost of sugar after. George managed it as well only the drink couldn’t come fast enough and he dove for her office to the bath inside making her chuckle and levitate the treats in after him.

You were up next and it was assumed this would be easy for you, a Morpher and all. But she waved her wand and you actually did remember the incantation, though only when it was reversed you weren’t you, not exactly. Dizzy and groaning you swayed on your hooves hearing even Minerva giggling as you caught your reflection as having shifted back from a goblet into a massive moose. Gently she led you aside to let you lay down after pouring the drink down your throat with a carrot she summoned after for you to nibble on until you felt calm enough to shift back to yourself again and return to your seat. Overall it was a success in her eyes for each of you and it was promised each week there would be another item to test your ability to shift back in hopes of your mastering the skill by graduation.

.

Potions came next and Snape couldn’t help but smirk eyeing you all in your hazy mindset before asking, “Any of you manage to shift back on your own?”

The twins raised their hands as he looked at you halfway raising yours before saying, “I turned back, into a moose.”

Making him chuckle and say, “Fair enough for a first try.” Turning to point at his blackboard he pointed out the difficulties of the potions he had chosen. One he knew would be trying for all of you but no less rewarding as once completed he was going to take you outside and let you set off the expanding color plumes you could shape into giant castles and other shapes for the twenty minutes it holds its shape before exploding into a sea of bubbles in variety of colors and tastes. A fun way to build up your energy and moods after the trying first class you had with McGonagall.

.

Charms 10

Straight away Flitwick eyed each of you and asked, “Everyone feeling well?” You all nodded and he grinned saying, “Good. You are in for a treat!” Turning around he levitated the charmed items he was going to test you on unlocking and then deciphering the clues he placed inside before having you demonstrate each of the four charms he had chosen for each of you. The farther you got through the class each of the students began to shout random charms out to try and confuse the others to keep those from achieving all four to win ten points for their houses.

**

In the midst of your ruckus the second years had their own chosen distraction. In their boredom at their ridiculous sham of a Defense class they had formed a circle around the clearing just past the Whomping Willow. The Puffs And Ravenclaw students had their Herbology class leaving the Slytherin and Gryffindor’s to their own devices, which in theory shouldn’t be that bad but the eager bunch took up a recap of your last charm lesson before the summer break.

A flame ball charm was cast and between the boys and Hermione it was batted around while Ginny sat to the side with Neville, who was showing her the basic movement and trick to controlling the size of it. By the time she had mastered the charm a bright flash of light exploded from inside Ron’s wand. With no reason beyond he had lost focus the charm passed the tip wrapping around the wand that burst open in the center in the beginning of an explosion that flew through the air in Ron’s nervous and instinctual screeching reaction to throw the offending wand away from him sending it straight for the Whomping Willow.

Gasps rippled through the group who stood open mouthed staring up at the tree that was lit ablaze on its left side for barely a few moments before a group of seventh years raced over summoning a dousing sheet of water partially calming the flailing tree still roaring in pain. Timidly they all watched the tree slowly stop flailing and thrashing with a low grumble as Hagrid raced from his hut towards them. Panting steadily he eyed the tree and then the group who all explained what they were doing leading Hagrid to approach the tree where he found the burned wand split down the center.

Behind the groundskeeper they followed, single file up into the Headmaster’s hall. Up through the spiral staircase they found the door open and Snape standing there with arms crossed and no Dumbledore in sight. Curiously they all eyed age worn Fawkes in his tired cooing with Idris snuggling beside him sharing the snacks you had given him.

Hagrid, “Albus around?”

Snape, “He stepped out a moment to speak with Peeves on a matter.” His eyes lowered to the kids saying, “It is fortunate that I am not Headmaster. Recklessly performing such an unstable charm which has now damaged a tree that has been on these grounds since before you were born!”

Dumbledore walked in behind them saying, “From what I could see the damages could be easily mended with simple treatments Professor Sprout has agreed to use for her next classes lesson in administering. The wand Hagrid?” His hand extended and the burnt wand was turned and tilted in his palms, “Hmm. As I feared, this wand, Ronald, is made of Ash. Meaning it holds loyalty to its original master and loses power if passed on. No fault of your own past your admitted distraction. None of you are harmed, but to encourage you all to continue your practice of skills with a bit more caution next time you all will be receiving a weeks detention. By lunch your assigned Professors and tasks will be given to you.”

Curiously Hermione asked, “Professor?”

Dumbledore’s eyes fell on her, “Yes Miss Granger?”

She wet her lips then said, “I was just wondering, what is Ronald supposed to do for his lessons now?”

Dumbledore chuckled saying, “For the week you will take notes and memorize the wand movements. I believe you could make it a week in your lessons without one. On the weekend I will allow Miss Black to escort you to Hogsmeade with Professor Tennant to purchase a new wand at the Ollivanders shop there.”

Ron’s lips parted and Snape stated, “I am certain Miss Black will aid in the purchase of the replacement. No need to concern your parents on the cost. I imagine she could take it out of the mountain of goods she helps to purchase for your group in her trips there.” That added sentence eased his worries on the expense the replacement would put on you. True you were family in all but name and blood but still even with his parents like his other siblings none liked to inflict more expenses when possible, hence his accepting Charlie’s old wand to save money.

Out again they all returned to their common room, bringing Ginny with them, still feeling embarrassed for what damage they had caused. Choosing to keep their heads down and stay out of the way until their next classes.

***

Magical Creatures came next for you and our in the fields your eyes kept wandering to the willow in the distance with students being levitated around the stunned and oddly burned tree to coat it in random potions and healing wraps. The random creatures each noticing the exhausted Professor clearly showing the wear on his will to continue on past this year. A topic he had breached with his classes the last year and he one before that. His past five years seemingly he had given Dumbledore a ‘just one more’ answer for if he had another year in him.

But as always when you all seemed to catch on and show the spreading love for these creatures his hope seemed to be lifted giving him just enough nerve to push on once again.

.

Friendly parting waves were sent back to him on your rush to get back to the castle. A stolen glance at the map George pulled out let you know where the group was. Straight up to the Gyffindor Tower you trotted and eyed a familiar teen, one of the Patil twins, who you couldn’t decipher which forgetting whose day it was to wear their signature broach, passed you asking, “You need inside?”

You grinned at her, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

She nodded stating the password that opened then doorway that freed you to find the teens still moping in a ring of couches in a nook off to the side.

Cedric, “What happened? Lockhart didn’t hex you did he?”

George chuckled, “More like he hurled a duck at them.” Making you three chuckle.

They shook their heads and Ron brought out his wand, “Charlie’s old wand gave out on me. Started a fire on the Whomping Willow. Some seventh years put it out.”

You and the twins mumbled, “Oh damn.”

Ron peered up at you timidly, “Professor Dumbledore said over the weekend he was going to have you and Professor Tennant take me to buy a new one in Hogsmeade.” He wet his lips as you nodded, “Only, I don’t have any money so maybe I could take it out of the shopping lists for your trips through the year.”

You shook your head, “Don’t you worry about that. You need a wand. It’s no trouble at all. Just keep your grades up.”

That widened his grin and the twins nodded their head to the side, “With that said, come on. RoR club, with Lockhart here we have to make sure you won’t fall behind.”

Popping up ready to practice again in a safer place under your supervision they hurried along the pathway to the hall where you led the paving until the door appeared. Cedric opened the door then turned with a grin spotting Cho arriving with Draco and their new dorm mate Luna by their side after being led away from a band of Slytherins trying to stuff prank items in her bag.

At your side Ginny leaned in to ask, “Have you ever heard of Nargles?”

Your eyes narrowed for a moment then it clicked in your head, “um, Professor Tennant said their dorm mate used to talk about them. Didn’t mention what they were.”

Ginny nodded, “That’s Luna, she’s in the dorm with me Cho and Draco. She, um, she’s a bit odd.”

You smirked at her replying, “Maybe she’s just nervous. We’re all a bit odd.”

Again the teens were practicing their fireball charms as your eyes wandered to Luna as she was looking you over. As your eyes met hers she flashed you an easy smile speaking in a soft tone, “There are pictures of you in our Common Room.”

You chuckled saying, “That would be my Mum. Unless she is pregnant in them, then I suppose you would be correct.”

Luna, “I heard you are related to Rowena Ravenclaw.”

You nodded, “Yes. Through my Dad.”

Luna, “And you have a knack for finding hidden items.”

You smirked at her, “Anything in particular you were hoping for me to have found?”

Luna, “My father runs the Quibbler.”

You nodded, “Ya, they had that great picture of a baby Kelpie rescues from that erosion.”

Luna, “Yes. I was wondering, he heard from other parents that there are lessons on your basilisk here. Was that true?”

“Yes. Are you afraid of snakes?”

She shook her head, “No. Would you be objecting against pictures?”

“Well Tulip isn’t fond of the flashes. But I do have one or two I could make a copy of for you.”

She smiled wider, “That would be lovely, thank you.” Her head tilted and she asked, “Is your father really on the run?”

You shook your head, “No. Just prefers not to make it easy for Fudge to lure him into another trap.”

Luna, “He was framed then?” The others stole glances over at you seeing that your peaceful interrogation had moved to the benches along the wall.

“Yes. As were a great number of people in those days to hush up everything and try to force some pretend version of peace so Fudge could look like he achieved something.”

Luna, “I believe you.” Your brow ticked up through your grin, “Fudge said that Dumbledore is lying, that You-Know-Who didn’t return. I believe you, my father does as well.” Her eyes shifted to the others asking, “How do you choose your lessons?”

“Well, this was the last one we had before the summer break. I suppose starting tomorrow we can go chapter by chapter through our second and first year textbooks. Or draw spells out of a hat like last year.”

She nodded and smiled saying, “I like this. Father didn’t believe I could learn from Professor Lockhart. He will be pleased to hear about this club.”

Standing up you said, “Let’s get you started on the basic motion of it then.” Nodding again she listened carefully taking in each detail then gave it a try, continuing on under your private lesson until she succeeded and joined the others by Cedric, who had completed the first and second year slips to add to the usual hat used to choose your next lesson. This next one lasting until a few minutes before lunch when you all cleared up and made your ways down to the great hall.

… History of Magic 3 …

Professor Binns, once again muttered to himself about her another foolish Defense teacher. First a possessed man and now this ‘baboon in a tux’ charged with the course. A few minutes he ranted asking for your daily updates on the lessons so he could stay on top of the situation this time, even though this one seemed more a danger of making an ass of himself than harming anyone with his lessons.

.

In the last minutes of class you copied down this weeks homework assignments and then packed up then were off and all together the Puffs and Ravenclaws made your way to Herbology. The start of your lesson you joined the other classes in adding another layer of healing aid to the wounded willow still lowly groaning and grumbling to itself in its paralyzed state. The remainder of the lesson was carried on with an intro shared in the walk back to the greenhouse where you began your reporting and tending treatments to the chosen plants of the day.

 

.. DADA 5 ..

In the first five minute introduction speech his eyes turned to you and he grinned, “It was, with my obvious fame, thought that I might be of use to certain students in particular. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog.”

In his pause you replied after the class looked to you, “I don’t want fame.”

His head tilted with a disbelieving click of his tongue as he turned to his desk to grab the stack of tests he passed out to each of you. Three pages of pure nonsense cemented your belief that this would be a miserable class for you all year. The rest of his class was mainly his reinacting special moments to him taken from each of his books stirring up the struggle in the class not to groan out loud.

Just barely out the door you sighed and turned down the hall to head for Myrtle’s bathroom to head back to Arithmacy class using your Time Turner. In the final turn Cedric chuckled, “Well, he certainly can’t cause much damage, if at all past his reputation slowly dying.” You chuckled and rolled your eyes in his turn to head off to the Puff paper.

By the end of Arithmacy you were completely drained of energy and once you had finished outlining your first paper for History of Magic you all turned to your beds to get a much needed nap for your new three hour long break from 4 to 7 when dinner would be. The giggling and opening of your dorm door stirred you from your sleep as Opal’s tail slid off the hammock above you startled by the sudden noise and swiped along your jaw. Inching up you blinked through the haze in your eyes seeing a pack of first years turning only to pause and apologize for coming into the wrong room before stealing a peek at Opal stirring up giggles that the rumor was true about your dragon.

Dinner was a welcome reason to get out of bed and it gave you a clue as to how the week long detentions would be spent. Among the various chores and chosen teachers the group was assigned to Ron was sent to polish the Trophy Room, but Harry surely got the worst, a week of spending his hour long detention with Lockhart.

Ancient Runes came after and then you were back to your dorm for the short break until your first Choir practice that Ginny tagged along to hoping Flintwick would accept her, an unnecessary concern as he welcomed any, even gave Percy a chance until he deemed it took time away from his studies.

**

“Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'He's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start, Harry, it's a start!”

Harry rolled his eyes at Lockhart’s latest try to get him to join him in an interview over the weekend. Though the time at an odd whisper Harry had heard freed him to hurry to catch you returning from Choir practice. Through the halls he raced until he spotted you on your way to guide Ginny back to her dorm. “Jaqi!” His hand settled on your arm as his head swiveled again at the next whisper of an odd song about tea kettles and dancing cauldrons.

With a grin you said, “That’s Tulip singing.” His eyes landed on yours again widening, “Parseltongue. Through our family we can speak to snakes.”

Harry wet his lips, “But, your Mum was adopted.”

You giggled saying, “There is a Charlus Potter on my family tree Harry. We are terribly distant cousins, don’t worry, she tends to sleep through the day, if you were wondering why you missed hearing her last year.” A grin eased onto his lips as you turned him to guide him back up as well before heading back down to the dungeons to your own dorm. The pair both left you in a splitting set of stairs where they could each find their way from freeing you to turn. In a deep exhale your eyes shut in your shift into a phoenix to fly down through the moving stairwell down to the lowest level, a cushioned landing later and you shifted back for the final leg of the trip to where you could change and get ready for bed.

…

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough but once you had finished your Advanced Arithmacy class you returned your bag back to your dorm and trotted your way up to the main courtyard where you spotted Barty waiting there with Ron, who grinned up at you in your slowing steps. “Sorry, had to set a few swamping charms along the way.”

Barty chuckled and Ron turned as you did to start the asking, “What sort of wand do you suppose I’ll get?”

“I am certain it will be much more suited to you either way.”

Barty grinned saying, “I take you for a pale wood sort of man.”

You smirked up at him and Ron wet his lips asking, “Are those better?”

Barty shook his head, “It’s not a matter of better. Magic’s in you, Ron. Wand’s just there to channel it. Sure it helps if the wand looks cool, bit of flare. Boost of confidence. Lot of Asian cultures prefer pale woods. So, there’ll be jealousy there.”

Ron, “But we’re not in Asia.”

You giggled as Barty patted him on the back, “Ah. Never know who might wander through that door, catch a glimpse of you waving your wand in an impressive trick that just makes them swoon.”

Ron, “I don’t want a wand so I can attract girls! I want to learn to blow stuff up!”

You giggled again and Barty chuckled smirking at him as he said, “Never known an Auror who didn’t swoon seeing a perfectly cast Exploding Bubble Charm.”

Ron, “What’s an Exploding Bubble Charm?!”

Barty grinned, “Well, it sort of blows up everything around you, mind you you’re in a solid bubble, which sucks the debris back in towards you then shoots it out, and in, and out, depending on how many people you’re fighting and what charms they’re using. Debris works as a second layer of a shield, bubble doesn’t last that long, but boy, that is a fun charm to learn. Mind you, to learn it here, well it’d have to be sixth year or higher and possibly out in a shed on the grounds, can’t risk it in the school.”

Through the seemingly far from frequented shop door you passed, peering curiously around the empty shop hearing the echo of the bell above the door signaling the shop keep. Out in Diagon Alley a store front sign was turned over, _‘Popped out. Back in a spell.’_ Was posted on the front door now locked in his turn to head to his back room, where he tapped the dial by a simple closet giving it a twist to switch it to the doorway to Hogsmeade.

A grin eased onto his lips in his stroll from the back room out to the front where he looked you three over. “Ah, another Weasley.” His eyes dropped to the burnt wand in his hands Ron held out for him. “Ooh. I bet you did quite a lot of damage with the final spell.”

Ron nodded, “Hurt the Whomping Willow.”

Ollivander nodded setting it aside on the counter and turned to his supply of wands. The final product being the long Willow wand with a Unicorn Hair core, a short handle sat over the stem with a slight twist to it spreading a grin on Ron’s face at the wand he wanted to rush back to the school to show off to the others. “He who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow. Family saying. It will serve you well.”

As he raced to show it off you worked on your assignments between Lunch, Muggle Studies at 4, Dinner at 7 and Divinations at 8. The day went fairly simple, though a weakened cry sounded above your head mid bite of your sandwich.

Lowering it to the plate you chewed and swallowed seeing Fawkes floundering a final few flaps with Idris under him keeping him aloft until they were above you from their daily flight knowing they couldn’t make back to his perch in time. Reaching up you let him grip your arms so you could lower him to the table while George moved the plates and drinks. The badly molting bird gave a weak whining squeak as its body lowered to the table parting your lips while Idris landed on your shoulder. Around you the other students gathered as one of the prefects sent an urgent note to Dumbledore, but before you could blink between your arms the bird burst into flames widening your eyes and shifting your eyes and hair to a bright yellow shade.

Through the pile of ashes you spotted Fakwes’ chick body pop through as a flash went off from Colin, who mumbled to a disapproving fourth year, “So Professor hasn’t missed it.”

A grin eased onto your face seeing Fawkes squeaking up at you through Idris tapping his beak along his side. Within a few moments Albus had arrived and let out a calming breathe, “Ah. Finally. He has been looking miserable for days.” He smiled at you, “Thank you for watching him.” He waved his wand summoning the perch bowl he swept the ashes and chick into and wished you a good lunch. Showing off his reborn Phoenix to any student eager to see, in a tip of your head you kissed Idris’ cheek earning a stroke of his head against your cheek and eyed the plate you pulled closer to continue eating while Idris nibbled on the orange you peeled and hovered in front of him.

…

Lists were in hand and you were readying for your trip off to Hogsmeade as your eyes settled on the tall redhead with bright eyes suddenly appearing in the path to Hogsmeade from the courtyard across from you the edge of a conversation barely turned your attention from the stranger.

Draco tried halfheartedly to pull his arm from Ginny’s grip, “I don’t have time for this foolishness Weasley!”

Ginny, “Yeah yeah, sit down and tell us who you think is cuter.”

Draco rolled his eyes glancing at the two teens in question in the distance, “Well obviously not him, I mean look at what he’s wearing! Just ask them out I have an exam to study for!” He said passing you with a glance of his own at the woman you were staring at.

Seeing your stare Barty strolled up to your side crouching to get the right angle to see who you were looking at tilting his head he mumbled, “What is Patricia doing here?”

Turning your head as she passed through the open door into the castle you asked, “Patricia?”

He nodded, “Patricia Rakepick. Few years ahead of us in school. Works with curses I believe.”

Mumbling to yourself you repeated, “Patricia…Rakepick.” He looked you over and you added, “I’ve heard that name before.”

Through Hogsmeade you kept to your lists though as always you spotted your owl near the post office from his break after your last letter and you drew out your journal from your bag you wrote out a quick note after hearing from Minerva that the woman had come to speak to Dumbledore. The name seemed too familiar to ignore and you knew that if anyone knew something sinister about her it would be Alastor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took some inspiration from a few legendary pokemon. This year is going to be different from the book, packed with drama. Hope you like it still. plz let me know what you think. :D

_“To the best of your ability find out what was discussed, and should she return again let me know immediately. I cannot go into detail as to why, but do not trust her. Do not go anywhere with her, if she does approach you with any intention for information or a sort of favor from you give this a squeeze and I will be right along.”_

Inside the folded note you held the thin silver chain with a rubber duck charm on it you added to your neck after putting the note away to read through the latest letter from your father. The past one being just a howler filled with him, Regulus and Remus laughing at who had been chosen for the Defense course. This one asking more about what was going on with all your courses and if you were adjusting well to the new schedule, both saying they didn’t know much about Patricia past her constantly pestering Professor Binns about the school.

With a sigh you turned to the twins as they finished their own letters from home then peered up at you curiously until you said, “Only thing they remember is she kept pestering Professor Binns.”

They nodded and grinned stealing a glance at the clock, “We could always head over early. Maybe he’ll be more willing to share.”

.

With a knock you made your way inside at the Professor’s call to enter. A grin eased onto his face saying, “Ah, it’s you. Here I thought you might have been that Rakepick girl again.”

Wetting your lips as you moved to your usual desk you set your bags down saying, “That’s part of why we’re here.”

His brow inched up and Fred said, “We heard she used to bother you,”

George, “And we were wondering why. If you don’t mind sharing. We saw she came to speak to Professor Dumbledore.”

He huffed, “I do hope she’s not on about those vaults again.”

“Vaults?”

Settling his hands on his desk he clarified, “Back when she was a student she discovered an old ledger with a note of four cursed vaults hidden in the castle. Now, as usual treasures are rumored for inside, unknown priceless items. Just like the previously imagined fabled Chamber of Secrets before you arrived, none have been able to find the entrance of any. Though there was one door, back when your mother was attending here, it was assumed to be the Vault of Ice. The previously missed door was found open and a cursed Ice spread through the school, along with a sickness from it with delirium for those it touched. But we found no clue on how it was opened or who had done it.”

Fred, “What was inside?”

George, “Other than the ice.”

Binns, “Well, at first this virus spread. Taking a great number of students to the Hospital Wing in just a series of days. Then the ice started to spread with the door found open that we could not pass through. It took Knockback Jinxes to keep the ice at bay, it would stop then start again a short while later when we assumed we’d bested it. We told the remaining students to head to their dormitories, though those in the towers were sent to those in the dungeons. Your mother wouldn’t move, we thought she was taking ill but she said she saw a bird, an Ice Bird, to be specific. It was behind the ice spreading, sort of like a Phoenix. However, she was the only one who could see it. Though Morphers are known to be able to see what others cannot.”

“How did you stop it?”

Binns, “Barriers around the hall she said it was in. She started singing. Calmed the bird to sleep, the ice stopped,”

At his pause you all asked, “What?”

Binns, “She said there was a Dragon, that it came to take the sleeping bird away and the door sealed again, until your brother Bill’s first year.”

George’s brows furrowed, “He mentioned a frozen hall through a rough blizzard, the dorms in the tower had to move until it cleared. Bad flu spread too.”

Binns nodded, “Flintwick had a recording of your mother singing. Set it off and within an hour of spotting the symptoms we managed to find the right spot to play it.”

Your brows furrowed, “That was it?”

Binns, “No one could see the creatures she sketched for us.” He turned with a raised finger and floated to his office where he found and returned with a framed sketch of the Ice Bird and the Dragon. Both seemingly covered in crystals with the dragon coated in fur not scales having four long feelers around its face. “We have consulted every expert there is, none could find what these were.”

“Why didn’t my dad mention this?”

Your eyes looked over his face and he sighed, “Because he was one of the students attacked. One of 50 free of any symptoms. Jewels was the only one to see them so she asked if we would keep it between her and the Professors. She already was the only one who could speak to snakes, adding seeing invisible creatures none have ever heard of-,”

You nodded while George said, “Bet the one who found the first Demiguise felt the same way.”

The Professor chuckled, “True. Though, my hope, is that we do not have to face the search for those again. However, if that woman is returning to stir up trouble again by scouring for those vaults we may be needing those eyes of yours, and hopefully with your extensive creature studies you can help us handle the creatures.”

“You said four vaults. There isn’t any clue what the others might be guarded by?”

Binns, “There is the Ice Vault, according to Patricia, the second is named the Forest Vault, no clue as to why or what is guarding it. The third, Vault of Fear.” Making you three swallow dryly, “The final one is a Portrait Vault, rumored to hold a dragon as well.”

Fred, “Seems to be a trend.”

George, “Wonder how many dragons there are in this school.”

They looked at you, “Wonder why Opal hasn’t said anything.”

You shrugged, “Maybe those are under hibernation spells. Tulip hasn’t said anything either of any other creatures in the castle.”

Binns’ eyes looked over your face after a glance at his clock along the wall, “I believe her.” Your eyes locked on his and he gave you a comforting grin, “I always did. I cannot tell you all the hidden trinkets, artifacts and heirlooms we have on display due to her abilities. Not all of our magical world is documented, I do hope you don’t go searching for the vaults, but if you are merely readying a battle plan if needed then I will do what I can to assist you.”

At the entrance of your classmates you nodded and turned to take your seats. Mentally in the last portion of class you reminded yourself where your mother’s journals were and had sent a note to K asking if he would find the books on the cursed vaults in Hogwarts. A task he eagerly jumped on and completed by leaving the three massive atlas sized books along with a worn thin journal beside the box of journals from your mother from her time in school. After this you had Muggle Studies, another hour of torture and embarrassing acting roles with Lockhart before you were freed back to your dorm.

.

Nothing out of the usual was found in your mother’s journals, but at the bottom of the box you found a scrapbook sized leather bound portfolio. The sound of your plopping it in the floor between you had the boys scooting around you, most eagerly Cedric, who had finished reading his book finding the sections on the former goblin salary treasury from the Middle Ages.

Newspapers from the year of the attack were passed around. Each filled with names of each student attacked, a detailed map coated in names and dates. As well as the location for where she had spotted the Ice Bird first and where she had seen it fully with another for the location of the dragon’s first appearance and where it had taken the Ice Bird marking the location of the door.

George, “Go Aunt Jewels.”

Fred, “It’s all here.”

Cedric, “This bird is huge. No wonder it took out three hundred students with the wonder flu. Says they started to turn to ice before the proper potion was found and they could brew up a preventative potion for the unaffected students that Snape made himself. Least Madame Pomfrey knows how to counter it now.”

You nodded and turned to one of the books gathered in reading a note on the edge of a newspaper. “She said she saw ‘Batty Patty’ check this book out, and it was never returned. Wow. Librarian Pince would have killed her if she tried that now.”

Cedric helped you bring it over and you all eyed the pages as you flipped through, “How can this be a journal?”

Each page barely legible in the pinched handwriting littered with grammatical errors. But about halfway in you started to see portions of badly copied diagrams halted halfway through and small excerpts from other obscure books not really related to the vaults at all. More about the architects used to build the school.

Fred, “Why does an architect that had an affair get written about in here? What was this guy thinking?”

“This name sounds familiar…” clapping your hands your family tree book from home appeared in your now upwards facing palms and as you backtracked through your family tree you found the source. “The Bloody Baron. He wrote the book this entry is from.”

You inhaled and turned your head grabbing one of your spare note cards you scrawled down an invitation to the Room of Requirement for tomorrow at 11. A note copied for Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady as well knowing full well the Fat Friar was just down the hall so you could invite him in person along with Professor Binns. A task Fred hurried out to handle as you all started up a list for the supplies necessary for your ghost tea party.

The notes she had for the names and vague details for contents along with possible locations for each.

Cedric, “Hopefully we can get ahead of this if Patricia woman if she’s got anything planned.”

“Is it bad that I kind of want to see these?”

The twins chuckled replying, “Not at all! Newt would agree!”

Cedric, “No doubt.”

 

….Tea Party …

Keeping it secret you found tons of snacks and broke out a tea set from the Chamber, which after your Choir practice you took the chance to scour Slytherin’s journals without any luck for clues. By the time you had gotten back up to the dorm you had found the boys reading through the journals from the three other founders from your home library giving you tons of other secret rooms and artifacts you could search for at a later date.

All through breakfast you could hear the excited whispers of the ghosts, who rarely get invited by students to events like this. Clearly they all had spoken to Professor Binns as usual at their own dinners in their favored hall in one of the mainly ignored wings under the stained glass roof to see the stars and moon sharing all of their days. Your early Saturday course of Advanced Arithmacy went well giving you plenty of time to spend prepping the RoR with all the notes and books referred to growing from the collection floating through your open enchanted door feeding into your own library at home.

The hours blew by and through the wall you eyed Professor Binns leading the way into the room with a deep chuckle, “Found you, burning away as I had hoped.”

The others floated in with grins of their own, especially Nicholas and the Baron over the quiet Grey Lady while the Friar inspected all you had set out. All you had learned so far was shared and the Baron recounted the section of the book quoted clarifying, “It was one of the builders who had an affair with the wife of another. There were rumors when the first vanished he was trapped inside the castle somewhere, the latter stated it might have been a monster trapped in one of the room he was purposely fed to.” Your lips parted and he chuckled patting your back, “My Dear distant cousin, no need for that face. His body was found in the Loch a few weeks later. Shot by the mistress as it turned out.”

You nodded then glanced up as Nicholas looked to Peeves in his entrance into the room through the wall smirking at your curious stares. Nicholas stated, “As it were, in our dinner hall we discovered that Peeves here managed to listen in to the offending guest through their meeting.”

Peeves cleared his throat and stated, “Well, there was a great bit of shouting, on her part. ‘An unsolved mystery’ and followed by ‘A needless threat left unchallenged’ overall you are right to feel threatened and in need of studying. Outright she declared that the danger would unleash itself. Used the fact that Quirrell was possessed to prove the school was already vulnerable.”

You nodded then asked, “What was she like when she studied here?”

Peeves, “She was up to no good. You lot explore and uncover, there are a few pranks here and there but you are not dangerous. That girl however, she would uncover cursed items and leave them where they could be found to prove the school had to be turned upside down. Her biggest goal to find the Vaults and your Chamber to see what they were hiding.”

Cedric, “So that’s why she is here then. To try and open, where was she when the door first opened?”

Grey Lady, “The door was located at the end of the Vanished Stairs hidden by a wall on the fifth floor. The magical door was covered in ice, and attacked those who touched it or tried to use the Fire-Making Spell on it. On the night we found it open I saw her running through a back hall towards the dungeons.”

You and the twins said, “So she opened it or knows who did.”

She tilted her head, “It seems so. Though there was little proof past her asking about the vaults and her being close by when the open door was found. We have tried to pass through since, it seems to be protected from our kind entering it.”

“Was there anything else before this happened? I mean, in muggle mystery books they have a hidden switch in a bookshelf, weighted levers, parts of carven statues in the wall you can turn a part of?”

Binn’s finger pressed to his lips and Nicholas said, “There was a vase, it wasn’t in the same spot.”

The Baron nodded, “Yes! The blue one from Rowena’s grandfather in the glass chest. It was upside down and there was this smudge on it.”

“Was it cleaned after?”

Nicholas nodded, “Oh yes. One of our prior Professors for Defense felt it best to right the heirloom. Kept muttering about the shimmering paint across the base and shelf it was housed on.”

The Grey Lady turned eyeing him, “Yellow paint?”

Nicholas nodded, “Yes.” Making her lips part, “I take it she had paint on her?”

The Grey Lady nodded her head, “Yes. I had thought it strange.”

Binns, “We did inspect the shelf, since then. I myself was curious. No lever, no burns or trap pocket for hidden items.”

Cedric, “So it could just be a paint curse for those who move things.”

You sighed reaching for your tea to finish through serving another round of biscuits to the ghosts who all thanked you for them. The Baron grinned at you sipping on his own tea, “We will continue our rounds and alert you and Albus to any developments.”

.

Muggle Studies and Divinations were all that was left on your schedule for Saturdays freeing you to a great bit of exploring while a light drizzle started outside. The wall where the hidden door was located gave off a chill you had never felt before in passing making the four of you peer around noticing the portraits around it were emptying. At that you turned to hurry down the steps before they changed to take that hall to the end where you found the case holding the priceless deep blue flower coated vase with flowers on it. Instantly your eyes rose to the yellow smudge on the case door by the lock that had clearly been forced.

Cedric, “Oh no.”

A distant set of coughs were heard as your eyes turned silver replaying the weeks of sickness and untamable storm that halted to the sound of your mother’s voice echoing through the halls that pulled you from the dream. Shaking your head you looked out the window at the drizzle and the twins asked, “What did you see?”

“It’s starting again.”

Cedric, “The vase is moved, paint again, but the door isn’t open.”

Fred bit his lip and George said, “We should tell Snape.”

“Ya, to get ahead on the potions.” At that you all turned and raced to his classroom where you eyed the desks coated with self stirring potions brewing through Snape dicing various ingredients to flat over to each of them. Nearing him you asked, “You already know?”

Snape, “Binns informed me what you have been suspecting. I have enough for those in the towers, by lunch I will have enough for the younger students in the dungeons. Any luck with that door?” He asked as Barty exited the store room with armfuls of more ingredients he set on the desk around him.

“The vase that was moved the first time it was opened was moved again, same paint smudges as before,”

Twins, “And the wall is cold.”

Cedric, “Even the portraits have started emptying.”

Barty, “That, is not good, the portraits didn’t empty the first time.”

Snape shook his head, “Nor was there a chill.”

“Anything we can do?”

Snape wet his lips, “There are a few plants, Professor Sprout doesn’t have any in season, however I was betting Neville might have some at your house.” He passed you a list and you nodded, “Madame Pomfrey is working on her own batch, she’ll need them.”

“I’ll go check.” You said turning to race through your enchanted door. The boys helped to shift some of the crated of vials making room for the next batches to be bottled, then turned to help you carry the supplies through the halls down to the Hospital Wing. There you saw Madame Pomfrey, looking over the coughing and crying young teens with limbs turning blue, mentally crossing off each she had given the antidote to already. A relieved sigh left her as she pointed you to her office where you started on the next round of antidotes as more and more students started to get sick.

.

Two days you worked in an exhausted rush to keep the doses coming and managed between small burst of naps during brewing times while most of the well students continued to head to their classes in the growing storm. On the third day halfway to dinner from your brief stolen few moments for a lunch the wind seemed to shift suddenly as the storm quieted all at once. Overhead you heard McGonagall’s voice ring out through the halls as if on a muggle intercom, _“All student feeling unwell find your ways to the Hospital Wing, all other students gather in the Great Hall immediately.”_

With lips parted you shook your head to fling your bangs out of your face until you heard a flapping of wings through the door behind you making you turn only to hear screams from the students in the beds. Hurrying through the door your mouth fell open as you eyed the elephant sized Phoenix chirping contently as it eyed Fawkes and Idris circling the room. The latter gave a final circle and landed on your shoulder shifting the neck of your sweater lower showing a glimpse of your skin there as you inched your sleeve up a bit higher over your elbow, your ponytail slung down your back in a bright yellow as the giant Phoenix moved closer through Madame Pomfrey shushing the students.

Mumbling to yourself you asked, “So, I’m not the only one seeing that?”

Behind you the Twins and Cedric shook their heads, “Nope.”

The giant all but smiled at you inching its beak closer to you as your hair rippled back to silvery blue stirring a giddy flap of his wings by his sides as a this white flame coated him while Idris stroked his cheek to yours. The giant bird then eyed Idris in his flight from your shoulder to the bare corner where the trio landed near a basket of old Daily Prophets they began to tear up. Inching closer you rested your hand on Madame Pomfrey’s arm spotting the familiar scaling style on the watermelon sized egg clasped in its raised foot, “They’re making a nest.” Her eyes dropped to what you were pointing at, “He has an egg.”

She nodded then looked to you, “It seems Fawkes and Idris have befriended him.”

You nodded, “Well, if that one didn’t show up last time-,” at once screams filled the school and the candles flickered at a distant explosion making you all group together. The lights grew steady once again as you heard distant shouts over the growing storm outside turning to sheets of rain with sporadic cracks of lightning.

Without warning you four raced out of the Hospital assuring Madame Pomfrey the final batches were bottled and ready for her leaving her to turn and continue on to calming the others wile the Phoenix group all continued forming the nest. Passing the lines of students heading for the Great Hall you spotted Binns and called out in his float to you, “Was there an explosion last time?!”

He shook his head following after your full speed race around the crowds until you met a wall of them urging your shift to Phoenixes, grabbing Cedric by his extended arms to fly through the stairwells passing the students. All of them shouting or crying as they fled from the towers and classes above with more than a few near Ravenclaw shouting not to touch anything metal at their being shocked.

Landing near the fifth floor you let Cedric down and looped around, shifting back as you landed all eyeing the open icy door. Shaking your feet you changed your taller heeled boots to a more sensible height as you walked closer to it with Binns behind you across the frost coated landing. Nipping at your lip you felt your left sleeve drop down again in your timid step inside the silver and blue lit hall coated in shimmering tiles coated in frost now. Each breath casting out a small cloud from your shaky exhales.

Barely ten feet later as Binns said, “We never got past the door before.” Quietly you crouched down to lift a shimmering feather almost invisible making him peer over you asking, “What do you see?”

Raising the feather you said, “It’s a feather.” He shook his head and you held your second hand higher to mark the two foot length, “This is the tip.” Their lips parted and you rose up again pocketing the feather as your head turned back to the room you entered seeing more feathers coating the floor you carefully stepped around halting the boys in the hall.

George, “What is it?”

Shaking your head you muttered the sight sharing spell you used for Opal revealing the feather coated floor making them all gasp as you inched closer to a particularly large mound and crouched down shifting a few feathers making you gasp at the trio of shimmering pale blue topaz coated eggs, “It’s a nest.”

Fred, “So, giant Phoenix, that came from nowhere and is nesting in the Hospital,”

Binns, “Giant Phoenix?!”

George nodded explaining his size and befriending the other two Phoenix, as you said, “This is the Ice Bird’s lair,”

Cedric, “So, fire, ice, and those guys said something about being shocked-,”

You turned to them, “You don’t think there’s a Thunderbird, do you?” Behind you a crack sounded making you turn again seeing another massive sliding door retracting into the wall freeing a low hum from the other side of the door. Slowly it opened and you lowly asked in Draconic, _“Hello?”_

A deep chuckle sounded as you saw the translucent shimmering eyes of the fur coated Dragon letting out a warm exhale wrapping around you in its head exiting the door, peacefully in a sweet calming voice it replied, _“You did not speak to me the last time we met.”_

_“That was my mother, she did not know the language.”_

The dragon chuckled and replied stepping out as you took a step back giving it more room to coil into the room with its furry snake like body shimmering before you with its eyes looking over the silent boys and Binns. _“You allow them to see me? They can be trusted then?”_

Her eyes dropped to you and you nodded, _“Yes. Can I-,”_

Her head tilted to the side, _“Can you, what?”_

_“Can I ask where the Ice Bird is?”_

She chuckled again grinning at you, _“You may ask, though I do not know myself.”_

_“Do you know what that explosion was?”_

_“Her rival. If they do not return soon I shall have to go and fetch them.”_

_“Why? What happens if they don’t return?”_

Her grin deepened, _“Their eggs will freeze without their warmth. The third is at peace, the others must find peace and warm their eggs or our eggs will perish and the famine will come.”_

_“Famine?”_

Her head turned to the wall illuminating with a mural drawing itself across the wall, _“In the beginning there were creatures fated to bring the seasons. When bonding with dragons your kind angered the Ancients, we four chose these lands so the children fleeing war should cross peaceful grounds.”_

_“So, you chose to live here?”_

_“We were lulled to sleep with a sweet singing and given our secure chambers. Out there, the world is unknown to us. It has changed, harsher, colder, far too dangerous for our nests beyond these grounds.”_

_“Where would they be? If you had to guess.”_

She smiled at you saying, _“Somewhere open, but contained. Where food can be easily found and they could be able to fortify.”_

You nodded, _“I’ll see if I can find them. What if they don’t want to come back to their rooms?”_

_“They require nests.”_

_“Ok.”_ You wet your lips eyeing the nest she coiled around along with hers from the larger second room in her shrinking to fit in the space like an Occamy. _“I will start looking then.”_ Back stepping to the door in her continued settling giving you a view into the darker blue shimmering room appearing like stars were coating the rooms and floor.

Joining the guys in the hall you made your way to the door seeing the frost spreading a few more feet as you shared what she had said in your climb up the staircases towards where the shouts had come from. “The explosion came from by Ravenclaw tower…”

Cedric, “It said two others are free, what if the explosion was the other one-,”

At the next window through the sheets of rain in a flash of lightning you spotted the tower with a gaping in the wall of it making your mouths fall open seeing the glowing chamber in yellow sparkling tiles revealing more glistening feathers settled over a pile you guessed to be another nest. “Ok, so, we’re going with Thunderbird, where would a Thunderbird hide out here? Or an Ice Bird…” making you sigh and smooth your hands over your face.

George, “The Lake?”

You nodded as Cedric said, “Makes sense.”

Binns looked to the windows now icing over, “If we want to move we should go now. I’ll stop Flintwick from playing the music and,” he sighed, “I hate leaving you to this.”

You shook your heads and you three shifted again grabbing Cedric for the flight down to the lowest floor where you spotted the confused rehoused students returning to their dorms. Two nights back the last of the Gryffindors were moved into the spare rooms in the Slytherin dorms and the Ravenclaws were moved to those in the Puff dorm for the night where they took the final doses of the preventative potion they were given. A small dinner was fixed up in both for them all with more for those in the Hospital Wing as the Professors continued to raise shields around the school at the continued streaks of lightning between the rain turning to hail in the hardening rain.

Shifting back again you huffed and raised bubble charms around yourselves hearing Barty behind you, “Oi, you lot!” Your heads turned and he passed you the preventing doses, “Take these, and I’m going too.”

Downing the potions you pocketed the vials mid shiver and then you rushed out into the rain running as fast as you could through filling him into what you had learned.


	22. Vault of Ice pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this one got skipped in uploading. Sorry.

Barty, “If I was a giant invisible bird, where would I build a nest?! Think like a bird, think like a bird!!!” he muttered to himself making you all chuckle between your ragged breaths while more streaks of lightning lit up the sky between the hail stopping in the hidden onset of snow.

“Oh wow.”

Their heads turned asking, “What, what is it?!”

Barty, “You see them?!”

You pointed at the lake as you skidded to a stop panting while they all eyed the growing cave of ice growing over the surface before a streak of lightning crashed into it parting your lips as you saw the Thunderbird dive through the cave breaking it apart and sending it and another bird into the water. Wetting your lips you saw the pair of birds breaking through the layer of ice on the surface sending water into the air that spread into large frozen pillars and you asked lowly, “Can you see them?”

Collectively they said, “No.”

Nodding your head you watched the pair firing bursts of ice and lightning at one another, “Ok, this is not happening!” your hand twitched and your broom was wrapped in your hand. In a hop you were on it racing towards the storm they all now saw as a giant duo of birds you were soaring towards.

Cedric whispers, “What are you doing?”

Twins, “Winging it.” Making the boys snicker softly to themselves.

Loudly their screeches sounded in your weaving flight to avoid their battle until you managed to get between them and shout out, _“Excuse me! But we live here too!”_

Steadily they flapped their wings eyeing you in your glances between them, in the gusts from their flapping wings your bangs whipped across your face back and forth as you said through the low hum of the Ice Bird in recognizing you. _“You need nests, we can help give you the perfect habitat for your eggs. Just, stop tearing ours apart.”_ At the growth of two pillars of ice they landed looking you over. _“That is our nest, we are the eggs. You need to stop fighting or others will come to trap you again. We’ll free you both, but you need to stop fighting!”_

Their heads cocked to the side and the storms dropped revealing the stars on the cool chilly night, and you said, _“Does it need to be near water?”_ The Ice Bird nodded his head saying while you saw the guys mounting their brooms as you said, _“There’s another lake in the forest, should be enough room for the pair of you.”_ They took off again and followed after you eyeing you all and the forest below.

Off on the far edge of the Centaurs’ borders you found a cliff side over the side of a river feeding into a small lake fed from a waterfall from above farther down the cliff. All around the lake you saw the birds eyeing the walls as the water frosted over, the Thunderbird eyed a platform above a little farther down the wall with the Ice Bird wanting the spot where it stood. Landing beside you the guys eyed their beaks tapping the walls.

Peering up at Barty you asked, “Do you think we could take the vaults out of the school without it collapsing form some spell?”

Barty chuckled, “Only one way to find out.”

Turning your head again you spotted the Dragon in her path to you holding her own nest in her hand eying the chosen location. All in agreement you inhaled deeply clapped your hands and summoned your draconic magic book from home that flipped to the right spell, slowly you read over the page and eyed each spot with the great birds turning to look at you. Softly they chirped feeling the magic swirling around you all until behind them in their chosen spots their own vaults appeared with doors open for each of them to inspect, including the Dragon, who thanked you for her own vault off to the side from the Ice Bird’s keeping the connecting hall but granting her her own exit as well.

Wetting your lips you asked the Dragon, _“I was wondering.”_

A grin eased onto her face, _“Yes little Phoenix?”_

_“I have a friend, would you mind, that is, he would love to see you, meet you, all of you. Would you agree to meeting him?”_

Looking at each of them they nodded and you grinned in their move to head into their vaults that the doors sat open but sheets of crystal coated strands fell from the sides sealing the entrance allowing them through freely. With a chuckle the Dragon reached up touching one of the crystal patches of scales to inch a loose one free that it handed to you saying, _“If you need us, call. You are always welcome here. We hope to hear you sing some time.”_

You nodded, “ _Thank you, and you are always welcome in Hogwarts too. If you change your minds, we can move you back again.”_

She chuckled saying, _“The woman who opened our door, she is nothing like you. Had you found us, or your mother, we could have found peace. But to open our doors in greed, it festers and spreads through the innocents around us. With the eyes of a wonderer, I apologize for the pain it has caused. There are many doors in your nest, you are in danger from that woman.”_

_“We know. Do you know where those doors are?”_

_“No.”_

You nodded and smiled at her, _“I will let you rest and inform you when my friend can visit.”_

She nodded her head turning to her door, _“Sleep well little one.”_

Barty grinned when you got back to their sides asking, “Comfy cozy out here?”

You nodded, “Yes. They even agreed that we could come visit with Newt.”

The twins chuckled, “Oh he’ll love that.”

Wetting your lips you fidgeted with the ends of your sleeves as you pocketed your crystal scale alongside your feather making Cedric ask, “What else did she say?”

Your eyes met his, “She said if I had opened the door the sickness, it wouldn’t have spread.” Their lips parted in shock, “Said Patricia opened it out of greed. Let out the sickness. If a wonderer had opened it they could have stayed peaceful. But because she wanted something everyone suffered for it. They said there are many doors in the castle, didn’t know where to find them, but they said she’s dangerous.”

Barty nodded and he said, “Perhaps its best we have a chat with Dumbledore then.”

On your brooms again you took a lap around the school seeing the giant hole in the tower Barty easily mended again with a wave of his wand in your circle to head back again to the main courtyard to head through the school to go and inform the Professors all locked in a huddle of what you had seen and done.

A wave of relief washed over them that the creatures were safely moved and content again but the tentative glances still flashed at the reminder that Patricia might just know where these other doors might be. In their move to guide you to the dinner they had prepped for you in the Great Hall, across from the usually empty hall where the Phoenix had moved to for extra space and quiet near the duo, who had used two of the chairs to perch on for the night.

With a giggle as you eyed the trio you turned your head to Professor Kettleburn who asked, “Any clue as to, what might be behind these doors? More importantly, if they are, that large?”

You shook your head, “Sorry. We will try to look into it some more. See what can be dug up.”

He nodded, “If anyone can.” He sighed painfully shuffling his way to his room, “You four can.”

.

 Students moved back, and by noon the very next day flooded copies of the creatures were sent out on your school papers that eagerly Luna had sent off to the Quibbler as a boy named Doyle had sent his copies off to his mother who works in the Daily Prophet. No doubt there was question raised as to what had set the creatures off, and in means of tracing Patricia yourselves and not to raise suspicion her name was left out of it. But the silence past yourselves and the Professors brought up a creeping suspicion from you ringing eerily familiar from the younger trio who had been up to mischief the year before as well.

Things seemed to dip into a new sense of normal while you continued to delve through the library in school and at home in hopes of finding more clues on the vaults. Meanwhile the next Quidditch game was coming up fast. Between your prepping and Luna’s inching closer to you through Neville’s spare time being spent in helping Professor Sprout along with the other Puffs to aid in stocking up on herbal remedies and supplies for nay potion necessary. Snape as well used his weekends to his advantage to stock up through the frequent letters from Alastor and Newt as well hoping to schedule a visit as soon as could be managed, to see the creatures you had detailed for himself.

Lunches meant you were nearly all crammed in one another’s house tables, though today at the snapping of Draco’s patience from Luna’s latest conversation with Ginny he gripped the straps of their bags guiding the girls towards your group. Peering up at him you caught Neville’s slight blush and dry swallow as Luna was moved closer to him, all but nudged onto his lap. Through an un-amused tone he plainly stated, “You’re dating now.” Drawing out his wand he shot up a confetti spell making you glance between the blushing pair as the other students did as well wondering what the celebration was for. “There, now everyone knows, yay! I’ll go make the cake and get onto my studies!” Turning around he walked out the hall after setting off another confetti charm, halfway to the door when he waved his wand that set off a rain of crimson heart shaped confetti marked with ‘Neville & Luna Forever!’

A soft giggle left you and Ginny inched closer to your side to sit on Fred’s knee at his gentle pat while Neville made room for Luna to join in on the studies into the school’s secrets. Dozens of artifacts and heirlooms had been uncovered, a good deal of them charmed and cursed that were properly housed or had the curses broken in moving them for display. Yet in all this still no door was found leaving the younger group to wonder just what you were searching for.

In your moving up to the RoR for another study session with the younger years you caught Neville walking bashfully beside Luna, who kept stealing glances up at him beside her. In passing the knight’s portrait Neville swallowed and asked her, “You, you like Quidditch?”

Luna’s head nodded, “It is an interesting sport. I heard Draco is going to be Seeker this year, and is quite eager for the first game against Hufflepuff in December. I supposed that I should join Ginny in cheering on Gryffindor.”

Neville nodded, “Oh, ya. So you’re going with Ginny then. Sounds, sounds like fun.”

Her head tilted and she said, “Though Ginny seems a bit uneasy on teaching me the rules.”

Neville’s eyes lit up, “I could teach you!”

She smiled at him, “Would you?”

He nodded, “I know all about Quidditch. I could have you a master of it fully by December if you’re willing?”

She nodded and he inched closer to her side on the next flight of stairs at her hand folding around his elbow met by another at the top for her to subtly lean against his side in waiting for the enchanted door to open.

…

The match went smoothly, at least you caught sight of the same redhead mingled in the audience parting your lips as you spotted the hexed bludger soaring after Harry. In a race down the steps to the pitch with the twins after you a final blow and crash to the grass had Harry on his back beside Lockhart. His hands folded around the boy’s arm between them a charmed pendant that lit up to a bright red at the raining bits of the bludger Hermione blew up. At once the pendant pulsed and then split in half in Harry’s gasp when his arm went limp.

“Harry, let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.” You said helping him up.

Behind him Terrence climber to his feet peering at you curiously only to flinch away from Lockhart in his approach to pop up flinching at putting weight on his badly dislocated knee, “All good, yup.” His eyes darted over to your back as his broom shot over to him easing his hop onto it to follow after you and Harry on his broom towards the castle. A single dose of Skel-A-Grow and a Hospital bed later found Harry laying up sleeplessly in the Hospital Wing wondering just what had happened today and why you were glaring at that woman seated by an odd gangly looking hook nosed man with sunken cheeks and dark eyes that both seemed to vanish into thin air when he was with you flying to the school.

.

Harry, “What could have been so bad about those two to set Jaqi off them?”

Ron shook his head in a shrug of his shoulders, “Not a clue.”

Hermione, “She does look familiar.”

Harry nodded, “Yes. She can’t be a Gryffindor.” He said patting his hand on the pile of books holding pictures of each student graduating from Gryffindor each year with pictures to capture each of their years in the house.

Ron, “Well we could easily check the ones from Hufflepuff and I’m sure Ginny could lend us the ones from Ravenclaw.”

Hermione pursed her lips as Harry said, “How would we get into Slytherin though?”

Ron, “Doubt Percy would help. He only helps Jaqi and the twins when it suits him.”

Hermione, “Perhaps there’s another way to find out.” Instantly she gripped their arms guiding them to the library where she was off in search of the proper book while they slumped in their seats and plopped their arms and heads onto the table in front of them while waiting for Hermione.

….

“Serpensortia!” Draco shouted in the now weekly assigned Dueling Club meetings straight at Harry making you grumble from the seating along the wall to wait for your year’s turn to duel so you could leave, a freedom nearly granted to the first years at the near final pairs being called up.

Stepping closer to the snake Harry began to whisper in Parsltongue, the simple urgings to leave Justin alone were answered and at an irritation for the spectacle continuing any longer Snape called out, “Vipera Evanesca” sending the snake back from where it came.

Curiously the first years looked over Harry until the Ravenclaws from your year chuckled at the teasing comments on just having another Parseltongue form your family and you could have dressed like a Runespoor for Halloween. The jokes calming the mood as the youngest students were reminded from upperclassmen that you were Slytherin’s Heir and had found the Chamber of Secrets and Basilisk inside.

One after another you paired off until the final group and you were all released to spend the rest of the day how you wished, fleeing Lockhart’s company before he could force more onto your free hours. For three weeks you continued to tolerate him and his weekend lessons between stolen glances at the out of place cauldron brewing up a polyjuice potion in Myrtle’s bathroom.

The night before your latest trip to Hogsmeade you laid up sleeplessly wondering at the aloof responses to your request for lists from the trio as to what they wanted from Hogsmeade near the end of November. Even on their worst days they were thrilled to get a supply of sweets and prank products and yet they said nothing past a few random bits and bobs. At the foot of your bed you eyed Fred and George with their maps between them saying, “Something’s up.”

Sitting up you tilted your head to eye each corner of the maps they showed, Fred pointing to the boys hurrying into the Slytherin dorm and George pointing out Hermione alone in Myrtle’s bath. “What are they doing?”

Together you gasped, “Polyjuice!” Instantly you three raced barefoot in your pj’s through the common room out to the halls, leaving the boys to their own in full speed for Hermione. Taking each back path you could you finally found the bathroom you raced into calling out, “Hermione?”

Soft sniffling was heard echoing over the sound of Myrtle’s cackling and timidly you walked around the broken glasses you charmed to shift to dirt so none would get hurt from the glass. Around the first corner you spotted the only locked door where you gentle rapped your knuckles, “Hermione.”

“Please, go away.” She sniffled again.

George, “Oh Hermi, come on now.”

Fred, “Only two things could have gone wrong with that potion.”

George, “Either you grabbed animal fur, or,”

Both, “You tore your clothes.”

She sniffled again and you said, “You know the first time Percy tried Polyjuice potion a feather from Errol fell in. Sprouted wings and wouldn’t stop screeching for weeks. We found the potion to reverse it you know. I’m certain even Madame Pomfrey has seen this a time or two.”

George, “Please come out sweety.”

Fred, “No laughter here.”

Sniffling again you could hear her stand up and move to unlock and open the door that shifted back to reveal her coated in fur with cat ears and a tail and bright yellow eyes. Looking her over you asked, “Slytherin robes?”

She nodded and stepped out, “We wanted to see who the woman was.”

“Red hair?” She nodded again and you sighed holding out your hand gesturing her closer out of the stall to guide her to the sinks and you sighed, “Patricia Rakepick. She went to school with me and Harry’s parents in Snape and Professor Tennant’s years. Caused up a stir, Alastor asked us to let him know what she does in her visits to the school.”

Eyeing the mirrors Hermione turned her head saying, “I don’t need to see my reflection. I won’t do it again.”

You chuckled, “That’s not why we’re walking to the sink.” Turning your head you whispered in Parseltongue making her lips part at the sinks separating, in her glance up at you your smirk deepened, “Let’s go get that potion started and then we’ll take you to the Hospital Wing. I’m certain the boys can manage tonight. If not, detention with Lockhart will set the straight.” Making her chuckle as you shifted to Phoenixes and carried her down the tunnel into the Chamber.

At your feet hitting the ground she glanced up seeing the light from the tunnel cut off at it sealing again and she asked, “This is the Chamber of Secrets?”

You nodded and the twins answered, “Quite handy for our workshop till we open our own shop.”

Anxiously her hand folded in yours and you rubbed her arm saying, “No need to be nervous, it’s cozier through here.” Eyeing her stare up at the open mouthed snake statues all around the pathway you were on that calmed at the warm office she gladly settled into the arm chair by the warm fire that lit itself to heat up some tea in your path to your workstation.

Through the book you flipped until you found the right potion you then began to brew up noting the week long process for it to be complete. A noted herb to reverse the fur was found in your supply and passed to Hermione on your way to guide her up to the Hospital Wing. Past the stern gaze and raised brow of Madame Pomfrey you watched as she passed over another potion to help the herb take effect reversing most of the effects, leaving just the eyes, ears and tail which Hermione would have to deal with until your potion had finished brewing.  

.

Again another trip to Hogsmeade was coming up and in the passing on of fact for who you were upset with the name of her accomplice, Dolph had been uncovered by the boys just leaving why Alastor could be looking after the duo and had asked you to do the same. A simple list of treats from poor bored Hermione was carried out of the Hospital Wing as you tried not to giggle at the ridiculous get well card propped up and open on her bedside table she kept hidden from Ron and Harry in their visit that Lockhart had sent her. The outside had his face on it and inside read,

_"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery,_

_from your concerned teacher,_

_Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."_

…

The first weekend in December was upon you soon enough and in the usual blustery blizzarding conditions you sat atop your broomsticks wondering just where Professor Dumbledore had been. He was never one to miss a game and yet his seat sat open and all the Professors seemed uneasy about it. But it wasn’t until you were helping Draco to warm up after your win that your teams both gathered in the separating hall to your locker rooms at Minerva’s place there with a worried expression on her face.

Draco, “Professor?”

Minerva drew in a breath then said, “I wanted to tell you all first sine we’ll be making an announcement in the Great Hall over cocoa. Professor Dumbledore has been placed on suspension.”

You all asked, “What? Why?!”

She shifted on her feet then said, “A group of Aurors have convinced the Ministry that until the situation with the Ice Bird and other creatures have been explained fully he should step aside.”

“Who is taking over?”

Minerva, “I will be holding those duties along with my own until they come to their senses.” She motioned her hands, “Now, change and come back to the Great Hall for cocoa.”

Lingering behind a glance from her assured you that two of those Aurors were the two that had arrived the prior week and just why they wanted Albus out of the way, so he couldn’t help you at all.

Cocoa erupted into chaos that was eventually calmed until you split into your own house groups wondering just what the plan was, other than your group that delved once again into the seemingly endless list of books to explore for secrets. But as always Hogsmeade the following day broke through the worry as plans for the trip began to form distracting the great majority.

.

In the dark of night horns erupted from the forest tearing you from sleep. Blaring through the common rooms Minerva’s voice once again sounded over the intercom, “All students remain in your dormitories all midnight classes are cancelled.”

Upright you sat turning your head to see the trio of boys doing the same, all at once it seemed along with the other students you all hurried into a frenzy to get dressed. Hopping on one foot you eyed Dobby in his spin that stopped with a grin watching you tug on the laces to your boots you then hastily tied, “Mister Draco sent Dobby with a task to inquire what is going on.”

Shaking your head you switched feet lifting your second boot to add, “Um, we’re not exactly certain. Just waiting to hear from the Professors. Just tell them to stay in the common room until told otherwise.”

He nodded and zapped back to Draco as you finished tying the double knot freeing you to lower your foot to move to Fred’s side peering at the map he had opened out on your benches. George across from you said, “Doesn’t look like anyone’s left their beds.”

Cedric, “Just Professors on their rounds.” Curiously he unfolded the flap for the forbidden forest seeing the frantic paths of the centaurs, “What are they doing?”

Softly you mumbled, “Forest Vault.”

The twins gasped and joined you in the race out to the common room where you found the friar on his path to the hall through the entrance, “Friar! ‘Scuse me!”

A grin ease onto your face and he turned to say softly, “Headmaster McGonagall said to remain in the common rooms.”

You nodded and leaned in urging him to do the same, “The second vault, the Forest Vault,” his eyes flinched wider, “The Centaurs are taking frantic paths. They may need help.”

He nodded saying, “Please,”

You four nodded, “Stay here.”

He nodded saying, “I will pass on the message.” Promptly turning to rush his way towards the gathering group of Professors in their night gowns and pajamas wrapped in robes with shoes, slippers and boots alike added hastily over. Anxiously you turned back to the common room seeing the anxious first years as your fingers smoothed over the rubber duck charm around your neck. A grin eased back onto your faces and you led them to the couches where you and the other older students started a round of stories to calm them while a kettle of tea started to brew with biscuits and muffins arrived from a line of House Elves from the kitchens.


	23. Forest Vault - Vault of Fear

Sunrise found you all huddled up in the common room still from a group nap only to stir groggily to McGonagall’s voice filling the halls, _“Breakfast will be ready in the Great Hall shortly. All students are free to leave their common rooms again.”_

Tentatively each hall was inspected along the way without ay sign of danger only groggy Professors coated in dirt and leaves they had missed in hasty scrubbing before the early meal. Atop the platform for teachers McGonagall stood waiting until all the students had entered the hall before saying, “Now, I am aware you all must be frightened and exhausted after our announcement last night, however, we must inform you, only to keep you calm. It appears a rare breed of mushroom sprouted up releasing toxic spores that caused the Centaurs on in the Forbidden Forest to take ill last night. We have aided them with healing tonics and potions while containing the spores, under no circumstances will any of you enter that forest until we are certain that the spores are cleared. This toxin is manageable for their race yet fatal for ours, we cannot heal you if you disobey this rule.”

Exhausted you all continued normally through your days, at least until your respective Magical Creatures courses that were relocated to the main courtyard far from the edges of the forest clearly roped off with notices posted every thirty yards. Coughing lowly Hagrid joined Professor Kettleburn for his lesson to feed the Fire Crabs he had brought for you all to examine and measure. Two days you would continue this pattern, all curiously glancing around for a subtle sound of flapping wings you kept hearing.

By the third day Hagrid was taken to the Hospital Wing having been mumbling between his harsh coughs with a trail of second years after him whispering about his last comment about ‘follow the spiders when in doubt.’ Among them was Ron, who gravely refused to follow that order in the least, ‘even if his life depended on it’ due to a prank as a child from Fred turning his teddy bear into a spider traumatizing him. The comment from Hagrid was followed by chuckles once Ron had muttered, “Why can’t it be follow the butterflies?”

After him it seemed more and more coughs were heard as more and more halls were being closed off and sealed due to the arrival of similar spore clouds. It all seemed rather innocent, at first, a gentle breeze perhaps had carried the spores inside the castle.

But no, all at once a first year on break stood in awe at the giant Question Mark butterfly peacefully flashing its oddly shaped orange wings. What the student didn’t see was the tail dropping from its belly that whipped out to spray the girl in the face stirring up a sea of screams. The echoed screams filled the halls tearing you from your classes into the sea of flapping butterflies swooping down on each of you. From barriers and fire to freezing and stunning spells nothing worked. Fire split them into four smaller ones and ice made them more angry while stunning spells made clouds of spores explode from their wings.

Racing through the halls you eyed the panic yet joined the older students in grouping up the younger ones behind you through Opal and Norberta’s paths through the halls trying to aid the students in a safe exit only making it worse. Panting from a corner you turned your head to say, “Head to Myrtle’s Bath.” Their brows inched up and you added, “Just go now!”

In a protected bubble created by tornado charms which seemed to keep them at bay for short bursts of time you guided their path to safety where they stared at the slide down into the chamber. In passing you caught Percy who paused at your shout of, “Lead them to the Chamber!”

He nodded turning his group to the safe location as you aimed your wand at your throat mimicking Minerva’s voice, _“All students on the first two floors report to the second floor lavatory immediately!”_

Through the halls you saw the confused students and Professors following the orders while floors above you called out other entrances with glowing orb charms to lure those unwilling to go into the mysterious paths to do so before the entrances sealed with the clearing of each floor. Full speed while Cedric went to check the towers you raced to check on the first years listed on your maps still outside of the Chamber, almost all already unconscious that you sent down to the Hospital Wing with the others you guided to the proper path in small groups of your own.

The final group was your RoR members, all out in the main hall leading from the courtyard they had been practicing in now darkened by the growing clouds of butterflies while Norberta and Opal circled above letting out jets of flames. Frozen for a moment you took in the sight of Neville waving a long sword through Ginny’s clutching of the Sorting Hat that had fallen onto Harry’s chest, Fawkes stood on top of his chest cooing with worry at the unconscious boy as Hermione and Seamus continued to frantically fire off random hexes.

Wetting your lips you waved your wand firing five large tornadoes that spiraled around the group urging the dragons to land on the teens’ shoulders through Harry’s being levitated along with Dean, Colin and Katie Bell. Instantly their heads turned to find you waving them closer they followed willingly as fast as they could muster. Back in the hall you turned at the gust of wind whipping your high bun of bright blue hair loose bringing the twins, who had returned to your sides to guard your back. One after another the teachers joined your group on the race up to the bath being guarded by Cedric as the final entrance.

Open mouthed Minerva eyed the tunnel saying, “I hate to ask where that leads.”

Her eyes caught yours in the slamming of the door behind you urging the teachers to join you in forming a bubble charm around you to fight off the butterflies slamming into the door as hard as they could, “The Chamber.”

Flitwick’s mouth fell open, “Of Secrets?!”

You nodded, “Funny thing, it’s actually a bunker.” Their brows inched up, “Back then Salazar feared Muggles would attack the school. The Chamber was a place they could flee to. Completely fortified. With an undefeatable creature to protect them.” Your head nodded saying, “You can see for yourselves.”

Snape eyed the door again saying, “We cannot all go down into the Chamber and let those creatures have the school.”

Behind you George eyed the map Cedric had held open to ensure the halls were evacuated completely, “Guys,” your head turned and he showed you the map, “This wall is glowing.”

Deeply you sighed saying, “That’s up near the portrait.” You nodded saying, “Everyone in the tunnel that’s going.” Promptly you turned and leapt into the tunnel with the first years after you and the Dragons flying as fast as they could to keep up with you and the twins right after you. Through the sea of confused students you raced hearing the opening close completely at the last of the Professors sliding down to help calm the hundreds of confused students. Each of them joining the masses in inspecting the main hall until Cedric called out, “That’s all of them Percy!”

Percy nodded and said, “If you all would follow me!” waving his hands towards another hall.

A confused student turned to call out, “Where are they going?!”

Percy called back, “To secure the other doors most likely. This way.” Down a set of halls they all watched the full black tiled rooms shift into carpeted and fully furnished sitting rooms and dormitories connected by a kitchen filing with House Elves all eagerly putting on tea and snacks under Dobby and K’s guidance. Your office especially drew their eyes, especially Professor Flitwick who froze and pointed asking, “Weasley,”

Ginny, Percy and Ron, who was still muttering to himself, “Butterflies are not better!”

The Weasley trio all turned to him for him to say, ‘Pardon me, Percy.” Who nodded nearing him, “Is that Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem?”

Percy glanced through the doorway and nodded, “Yes. Along with Salazar Slytherin’s locket he gave to his daughter when his wife had died, beside Godric Gryffindor’s ring and Helga Hufflepuff’s Goblet and ring.”

Binns chuckled saying, “It seems the trio have been fast at finding lost treasures in all this mess.”

.

Lost again in the mess of halls after exiting the portrait of Salazar you cast tornado charms in each hall freeing up a path straight for the turn that held you in place in remembering asking Sir Nicholas there years ago where to find Salazar’s portrait. Especially his concerned expression at the dead end hallway now casting off a golden light. Down the hall you nipped at your lip and rushed onwards until you found why he hated the hall. A series of grotesque burned creatures and portraits all snarling and screaming at the unusual light freed from their usual silence charms keeping their curses and screams secret from any passers by.

The last open portrait revealed a glowing crystal pulsing with a golden light freeing a loud roar of a trapped giant Chimera inside a column of glowing wooden tiles etched with the image of the poisoned butterflies. Inside the Chimera slammed harder and harder into the crystal trapping it until its head turned to face you with a roar that died when your eyes locked. Stepping closer a warm barrier formed behind you sealing the doorway against any entering butterflies your eyes flashed to silver and in your mind flashed an image of the Chimera and the egg it laid. Wordlessly you knew its pain, loneliness and fear. Images of her worried pacing flew by until she knew the time for hatching was near and she began to slam into the column that would flicker for a moment freeing a small space at the bottom of one curve near a drain. A perfectly timed attack later and the cracking egg flowed down the drain out through a creek feeding into the forest.

A soft gasp came from you as she roared again through a jet of flames and the guys looked at you, asking, “What?”

“The Chimera in the woods, it’s her baby. She weakened the column,”

Cedic, “So if we had two of them-,”

The twins nodded holding out the map, “Closest path,” together you all said, “One eyed witch.”

In a glance back at the Chimera you raised your hand saying, “We’ll be back. We’ll be back.” Again she roared and continued to roar as you fled the hall making for the secret exit through the growing sea of butterflies. Blocking your left side of vision at hearing Tulip’s continued urgings in the hall she named taking out a great deal of the butterflies swarming at her in her rounds of the lowest floors keeping as many from entering the school as possible. Passing her hall you heard her turn to enter the tunnel again as Peeves started another round of smoke bombs and other annoying barrier items, with hexed nets brought out by the other ghosts helping him.

.

A winding dust and cobweb filled tunnel later you found yourselves racing through the trees with bubbles tightened to keep out any fumes. Through the maze of trees and roots at a last minute decision in the tunnels as you avoided a dangling spider the Chimera was set aside from your top goal now swapped with finding the Acromantula nest for help.

Panting heavily you came to a stop at the edge of the collection of webbing forming a wall around their territory. Carefully you followed the path of small spiders rushing farther into the nest deeper inside until you heard the shifting of branches and scurrying above you. Clearing your throat you joined the twins in calling out, “Aragog!”

From the darkest portion of the nest as his children crept closer you flashed a smile to the massive creature who hummed out, “Ah! Hagrid did not state he was escorting you tonight.”

You shook your head, “No, we um,”

George, “We came to ask for your help,”

Fred, “See, Hagrid was poisoned-,”

At that the Acromantual’s bristled angrily and Aragog shouted, “Poisoned! Who dared to poison Hagrid?!”

“See, there’s this flock of giant butterflies attacking the school poisoning Hagrid and the students. Please, I know you haven’t left the forest in decades.”

Angrily he let out something akin to a guttural howl stirring hundreds in return then moved forward, “I know you control the Beast in those halls, just this once, we will cross its borders.”

You nodded your head and turned to run at the charging stampede of Aragog’s descendants through your continued cries for the Chimera. In a cloud of fog the beast roared and skidded into your path to lock her eyes with yours hearing you say, “We need your help.” In a bow of its head it raced alongside you in your full speed race for the school.

All at once the smallest of them seemed to soar into the air at the first of the butterflies with the larger spinning nets from their webs the second wave held leaping into the sky after clearing the full path back to the school for you. Each turn and hall brought you and the roaring Chimera safely back to its angered mother, who paused for a moment realizing who you had brought to them. In the growing battle outside the chamber Snape, Minerva and Barty left the Chamber with Flitwick in charge to make their way safely through the spider coated halls over the bodies of the butterflies both massive and small up to where Peeves had showed them you were.

Open mouthed they watched the Chimera charge at the column while you four blasted and attacked the tiles spiraling around it as best you could making them burn and drop to the ground withering into dust. Instantly they filled in the empty spots attacking the tiles and crystal until a joint slam from the Creatures spread a crack from the base to the top of it you all tried to focus on. More and more it spread in the waves of dropping tiles leaving out of the original thousands to a mere single tile at the sudden collapse of the crystal column freeing the giant Chimera that raced to her daughter. Eyeing the final tile you all raised your wands to fire a concentrated exploding charm filling the room with a spiraling ball of lightning that died revealing the remaining tile still unharmed deflating your moods until Minerva nodded saying, “We raise the crystal again.”

Softly you said to the Chimera, “Could you two move a bit over please?”

Curiously they moved behind you with the larger of the two blowing warm breaths across your back blowing your hair into your face and over your chest after having lost your hair tie somewhere on the path to the forest. Again you raised your wands and repeated the charm Minerva gave you in practice. Then for real as you raised your wands to bring the crystal back into place angering the lingering tile that slammed into the walls shocking it in its vigorous contortion into a full butterfly that cried out in a muffled shriek until its relenting and folding up into a massive cocoon it built around itself floating in the center.

With a grin you eyed the reunited pair saying, “Let’s get you out of here.” Guiding the puzzled pair over the butterfly corpses through the halls and back out to the courtyard through the vault door that sealed without a trace as Minerva silenced the portraits there again in their curses at her. Barely over two hours since the attacks began the Chamber opened again and the students followed the Professors leading the path out again guiding the dead bodies out of the castle to be disposed of as Ron’s wide eyed gaze fell on you to ask, “You, followed the spiders?”

You all nodded, “Yup.”

He nodded and joined you once the Chimeras bounded off for the daughter’s dwelling straight for the Hospital Wing, where you found Aragog standing at the base of Hagrid’s bed ignoring the sideways stares of Madame Pomfrey who was busy in brewing up the remedial potion. Quietly you all found seats in the hall and those surrounding waiting until news of those unconscious had begun to stir easing from the effects of the poison.

Entering the halls Minerva looked over you all feeling all eyes rising to her in the clearing of her throat, “All students on the house papers, get to writing. Those with connections to the Daily Prophet, and, Miss Lovegood, you get copies and send them off. This is the second attack on this school and we need the world to know just what is happening here. As it were, there is only another week until Holiday break. Those of you wishing to remain at home until we get this all sorted kindly have your parents send a letter upon your arrival, so we know just how many to send assignments to in the mail.”

On his feet a Hufflepuff seventh year stood, “We’re not abandoning you!”

Nods followed and Ron wryly chuckled, “What’s a few, flu outbreaks and poison spores and deadly butterflies?”

Stirring a weak grin onto her face as she nodded in return then turned to answer Madame Pomfrey’s call. “They’re starting to stir, Minerva.” She hurried into the hall and until Hagrid had woken the Acromantulas remained, only parting at his request that they find some food and rest back in their nest hoping that no creature had tried to claim it in their absence.

A final week of studying and exams went on through a thorough inspection from Alastor at arriving to your call, his role mainly to keep patrols of trusted Aurors for the final week while he tried to find out how the vault had been opened. Answers were scarce however and with the rapid Holiday break over with leaving you mainly under Molly’s care at the continued sweeps of the school for any trace of these supposed vaults keeping your fathers and uncles away.

.

Though upon your return proud smirks were spread through the crowds of students, all of whom from Wizarding families were visited and demanded to share the location of the Chamber of Secrets, the rumored hiding place you had granted them. Each and every memory they grabbed seemed to have the lot of them cowering in closets or small washrooms or abandoned classrooms and dorms sealed to the best of their abilities. Thousands of students apparently ignorant to the location was only angering the Ministry and Minister Fudge even more as your name kept popping up as to who was behind the death of the offending butterflies. Locked in his fervent refusal to award any member of ‘the Black Plague’, his affectionate term for the House of Black frequently stamped somewhere in the Daily Prophet until the demand to clear Sirius’ name had been issued. The term now popping up on enchanted stickers and buttons to show up around Fudge through his day planted through the Ministry by the students and more of your silent supporters.

Alastor again was a part of your daily life bearing the enchanted pop up goblet, plate and silverware changing colors if tampered with warning the usually paranoid Auror to any threat calming him in his daily meals in the school you had given him your first year. Alongside Snape he would now be joining the Dueling club as well as impressively monitoring your RoR club growing by the day to the point where you now held the lessons freeing any to join in the open field just past the main courtyard.

.

Ravenclaw Vs Slytherin. On the eve of the first match of the second semester your club gathered around the benches in the lower halls sipping on cocoa while the first years from RoR passed on their way to Study Hall. Dean stepped a bit to the side grinning at Ginny, who peered up at him and sharply turned her head away after his soft “Hey, Gin-.”

Glancing at you all he raised his mug mumbling, “Maybe she didn’t hear me.”

Draco mumbled as he’s packing up his bag to head up to his dorm while it was emptied of the girls he roomed with, “Oh yes, hard to hear you over those firelit eyes of yours.”

The group all looks at him as he shoulders his bag, Dean wet his lips in lowering his mug asking over his burnt throat at swallowing too fast, “What?!”

Draco huffs and steps away shouting down the hall, “Ginny you’re dating Dean now!” He looks at Dean, “You’re dating now.” Rapidly he drew his wand and fired off a confetti spell making you all cover your steaming mugs of cocoa while he walked down the hall saying to everyone, “Hey! Did you hear Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas are dating now!” Giving his wand a few more waves sending out a flurry of heart confetti with their names in hearts announcing the new couple publicly making Ginny turn bright red and rush to hide in Study Hall.

It wasn’t till that was over her eyes darted back to Dean, who stood outside the door waiting for her and joined her on her hurried path to her next class, “Hey, Gin, I, um, I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

All at once she halted and peered up at him in his own late pause seeing his awkward chuckle and grin aimed at her, to which she replied, “I’m a first year,”  he nodded, “And you’re a second year. Neither of us can go to Hogsmeade.”

He nodded and rubbed his neck, “No, I, I know that. I, um, well, what about the game? I could sit with you, maybe? Cheer on your house team?”

She nodded, “Sure, sure. Sounds like fun.”

He grinned wider, “I will walk over with you after breakfast then. Help you pick the best seats.” She nodded then turned her head to Luna, who joined her in their whispered conversation about their promised ‘dates’ for the game with Neville and Dean.

…

Where dates were scarce for the younger teens Hogsmeade came up again a week before Valentines Day, a day on which Lockhart decided to buffer the moods of the students. Breakfast was supposed to be a safe time and yet you froze in groups at the obnoxiously pink Great Hall flooded with pink tapestries, floating bouquets and table decorations all around the littered pink bowls of candies and pitchers of oddly pink bubbly liquid. Tentatively you took your seats only to notice the enchanted pink cherubs with golden harps flying overhead dropping Valentines down upon those they were addressed to from the boxes added to each dorm room a few days prior marked for that purpose.

A small stack seemed to fall in front of you making your brows furrow as you blindly poured yourself a glass of the pink liquid instead of the orange juice by mistake. Each note spelling your name differently and all in familiar handwriting soon exposed to be Slytherin students with rude doodles and comments inside over the yearly public taunts and jeers. Raising the glass to your lips your pupils grew as your irises turned bright pink matching your hair, an action causing Fred to plant his hand on top of the glass making you shake your head at the narrowing of your pupils again while your hair and eyes turned back again.

The reaction not going missed by Alastor, who rushed over raising the pitcher before his glare at Lockhart who was distracted by his own stack of 46 Valentines to notice Alastor’s vanishing the offending pitchers laced with love potions. Each treat was inspected and bowls of the oddly green mints were cast out too at their entrancing enchantments placed on them increasing amorous affections.

Behind you however as you were given a fresh glass filled with triple checked orange juice by Alastor you heard a simple little tune playing from a card Harry had received before it began to sing in a voice reminding you of animated chipmunks.

_‘His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.’_

Chuckles spread through the Gryffindor table before you glanced up at another three valentines falling onto your lap you curiously eyed finding one you guessed to have been from Seamus at the handwriting and common phrase of ‘voice ringing like bangles to brighten my day’, one that you had heard him muttering before to himself as if he was practicing. Another from a Secret Admirer clearly a first year at the time they were asking you to meet them in a hidden hall so they could announce themselves. And a final one shooting out a stream of petals at you making you duck and slam it shut only for it to start screaming until you opened it again and let it drain fully flooding your portion of the floor with the fountain of petals.

The note inside, once emptied fully reading a simple, “Petals for My Petal.”

Softly you mumbled to yourself, “Petal?”

Cedric leaned over from his own bubble heart charm filled note reading the note for himself before it exploded into a red cloudy heart making you cough and wave it away with the petals doing the same after causing you to cover your mouth and nose through the overpowering scent of roses filling the air.

…

Game 4 Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff rolled around and even with the rivalry spiking up again still the main focus was to have a good game and distract yourself from the unexpected events you all anticipated in the months to come. A clear win for Puff brought on celebrations once again that lulled only the following day when you were all headed to Hogsmeade for another trip.

A propped open door however gave you a glimpse of a familiar coat and sure enough in a turn you caught sight of the redheaded Patricia once again urging you to send a message ahead to Alastor. A trip to the library was all she supposedly asked, even under the watchful eye of Miss Pince something surely was to come even with the undisturbed collection of books left as assumed proof she had done nothing.

Moonlight revealed what she had done, under a select few books latched were undone and the shelf along the wall crept open within the Restricted Section with nothing to be seen out of the ordinary past the opening. Jolting up out of bed your head hit Opal’s side sending her scrambling on the hammock blindly until you focused yourself on what Alastor was rambling about. Calming Opal with a pat of your hand and gentle strokes across her scales you looked to Alastor as he repeated, “Library, Now!”

Nodding your head you scrambled off the bed along with the boys, who joined you in adding sneakers to their feet while you straightened your twisted shorts under your sideways drooping sweater under your curls refusing to leave your face on the long walk to the other side of the school. Between the equally as exhausted Professors you found the furious Miss Pince with arm extended into the open Restricted Section leading you towards the opening in the wall behind the jut out end of the farthest bookshelf.

Lowly in your glance up at Alastor you asked, “Can we just shoot her or something?”

Alastor chuckled and replied adjusting the hem of his pajama pants over his fake foot snagged in the joint at his ankle, “I have asked. Apparently Fudge demands proof.”

You nodded, “Ah, now he demands proof.” Making the Auror snort with laughter he tried to hold back as you led the boys straight for the opening.

Again cold enveloped you as you eased the door wider and passed through the dimly lit hall glowing from the rows of glass glowworms on the ceiling. The hall was only about seven feet leading to an empty cube cut into the wall no bigger than three feet in every direction sitting empty that you lit up with Alastor’s wand behind you. Roughly he asked, “See anything?”

You shook your head and turned to him, “No. Nothing. Just an empty cube.”

He nodded his head and groaned rubbing his bristly chin, “Means it might be loose then…” Turning around he led you back out again and ushered you back to the hall, “Best get some more sleep then till breakfast.”

Grumbling between there and your dorm you tried to wonder what you would find loose in the school only to lose the battle with your eyelids that were threatening to slam shut that thankfully didn’t until you got back to your dorm thanks to Peeves and his constant animal noises following you to the common room door.

.

Breakfast flowed into Transfigurations which bled into Potions, the only reason the energy of the woken Puffs came from the horrendous odor from the potion you were tasked on brewing. Though a single glance at the twitching object in the roof level window made you freeze and draw Snape’s head to turn awkwardly back to see if he could see anything.

Contently upside down dangling from the roof you blinked staring up at the white nearly transparent fox with nine tails reminding you of a Kitsune from Japanese legends. Its tails flicking contently behind it with its eyes lowering to your cauldron making you look down again while Snape tried to subtly look up at the ceiling from every angle in case he could actually see what had distracted you.

Until you finished your potion you felt Snape’s eyes on you, at its completion you handed it in along with a sketch of the creature you were seeing along with some notes on its docile and curious nature he copied and sent to Alastor and the other Professors. His eyes lingered on you in your stolen glances back at the curious floating fox following you to your next class.

Charms and Magical Creatures was the same, though against the sketch of the Wampus Cat the fox floated fluffing up its tails. As if it was trying to make you giggle before it floated in a spiral above you, waving its tails in alternating sways in front of your face through the rest of the lecture. Leaving you covering your mouth and drawing up muffling charms to keep your giggles to yourself with only a pitiful explanation of what only you could see. This playful creature focused on you almost entirely and how you interacted with the students around you.

Dinner time came soon enough but with a shriek echoing through the halls. A small door opened from behind a portrait that swung shut freeing a tiny floating orb of smoke that twisted into a giant salamander sending the young first year it landed in front of running. All at once the Professors aparated in the hall with wands extended seeing the girl’s older sister, a fifth year, using the Ridikulus charm on the now blood dripped clown warping into a balloon popping and soaring around the hall until Barty locked the Boggart in a dark box he summoned.

With lips parted you entered the hall to hear Alastor calming the students by declaring after the portrait door snapped shut, “Only a Boggart!” Turning his head to the stunned Lockhart in his exiting his class just down the hall Alastor huffed saying, “Seems we’re going to have a new topic for Dueling Club this week.”

Lifting his hand he summoned you closer asking lowly, “This fox of yours-?” Your eyes twitched above his head where it was adorably peeking at you through its tail his magic eye even failed to see in its roll upwards. “He was with you?”

You nodded, “The whole time.”

He nodded, “So, Vault of Fear, what does a playful fox, have to do with that. Boggarts are one thing…”

You shrugged, “Maybe it’s like the others. There’s a bigger one trapped somewhere,”

He nodded, “Ah, yes, and we have to find it and free it to stop the Boggarts.” Patting your back he said, “Go eat your fill. I’ll be on Boggart watch.”

.

Five days had passed and with the daily pair of Boggarts the lessons from Alastor had aided in the sound of laughter not shrieking to fill the halls again. At least until that first Sunday since the fox had escaped. All at once on your way from Choir practice mid giggle from the latest circle the fox was making around you it froze with tails pointed upwards in a protective bristle before your head turned towards Percy’s voice crying out, “Expecto Patronum!” A bright white great squid shot out of the end of his wand soaring through you towards the Dementor being sent down the vast hall straight into the path of Snape on his rounds, who trapped the creature and sent word to Alastor while Percy rushed over to you to guide you safely back to your dorm.

Percy, “Are you alright?”

You nodded, “Yes. I didn’t even sense it, at all.”

He nodded and looked towards the empty spot where you saw the fox trotting peacefully at your side with tails raised in a victorious position, “Novem is distracting you again?” Referring to the name Draco had chosen for the fox so you could talk about it a bit subtler.

“Always, sorry.”

He chuckled easing his arm around your back, “Don’t apologize. So far, out of everyone we would assume you would be targeted the most. And adorably playful Novem seems to be keeping them away from you for the most part. Though it is curious, why you, unless it is strictly a Morpher thing.”

You shrugged, “I don’t know. Newt said the traditional Kitsune choose who see them too according to the legends he’s found, still hasn’t been able to find one himself. He likes to eat melons, I mean I do like to snack a lot and I do tend to hoard creatures that love to be secretive.”

He chuckled again, “Well either way just makes you wonder, if this is the baby, and he’s to your shoulder, how big the Mum is going to be.”

...

More and more the terrifying creatures seemed to pop up. Leading to enforced groups for all younger students to be escorted to class and guarded on free periods by seventh and sixth years assigned to each for extra credit in the classes they would miss to do so until the source of the seemingly infinite doors opening and closing all on their own without reason. Soon enough it came up that near a dozen were showing up each day limiting first years even more.

Each day you managed to wrangle them all together with the help of the flood of Aurors coming in to help handle the growing problem including your Uncle, Remus and Father still hidden as Artemis. All of them, along with the Longbottoms, nearly the full former Order of the Phoenix. More and more the Dementors flooded in over the Boggarts mainly swarming around the Towers meaning you all had to share your dormitories in the dungeons again.

One night especially in your guiding the first years from Astronomy class your group had to split in half to capture the loose creatures leaving you fending off a group of Dementors with Harry, Neville and Hermione behind you. Lost in the struggle of the frenzy of fighting off six of them your mind flashed back to how your father escaped Azkaban. One by one between spells to force the you shifted Hermione and Neville to cats that raced ahead to the dorms, then you turned in time to see Harry gasping against the wall wide eyed as the Dementors whispered in Draconic, _“What a weight.”_ And _“Poor thing.”_

Instantly your brow ticked up and in a matter of moments as Novem circled you keeping the Dementors at bay while a trio of Boggarts swooped down circling you both as they shifted to mirrors. You inched closer to the retracting Dementors that pulled back at your approaching Harry in his unconscious state to lift him over your back in a piggy back hold before you turned and rushed through the halls following the kittens you also picked up along the way. Out of nowhere Alastor arrived just in time to fend off the Dementors while Remus helped you the rest of the way, making sure you got Harry to bed safely and passed him some chocolate to help him get his strength back after.

Looking up at you Remus searched your face seeing the trail of tears streaming down your cheek he took as a sign you had managed to get the Horcrux out of Harry’s scar, lowly he hummed out, “Best get back to your dorm Love.” Your eyes delved into his and he gave you a comforting smile, “I’ve got him Love. Get some rest. Reg is outside to see you back.” You nodded again at his sitting beside Harry to guide him back down for bed.

Wiping your cheek you turned and headed for your own dorm across the maze of halls at Regulus’ side, stopping only for a few moments for him to give you a tight hug whispering to you lowly in latin, _“You did nothing wrong, Love. The tie is severed now. He was already unconscious when they swooped in on him.”_ His hands cupped your cheeks with a sweet smile, _“Love, we have no idea how this will unfold in the future, but a paper cut now that could prevent broken bones later is greatly envied by all in the long run. I was willing to die, he passed out now, we would much prefer that than for him to face anything close than what I had. I know you preferred your method, mostly painless, right?”_

You nodded and his thumb wiped your cheek sweetly, _“Mostly, yes.”_

_“We all have to make terrible choices sometimes in wars. He will understand when he is older. We are protecting him now, so now, off to bed now, we will need to rest, they seem to keep coming, and we’ve checked off a great area from the maps for where the Vault could be so rest up and we’ll keep ticking them off one by one each day.”_


	24. Chapter 24

All at once the sun seemed to vanish as after a strange flurry of howlers arriving filled with random animal and creature calls opening themselves all at once. All through the school hidden doors opened and in the flurry to contain the seemingly endless sea of creatures flooding into the halls you helped to shield the younger students for the path back to the dorms as best you could from your Divinations class with the twins. In a nook in the wall you drew out your map at a curious inkling that you should only to see a glowing spot marked along the wall outside the room the mirror of Erised was once kept.

Hastily you dropped your bags in Professor Trelawney’s classroom and shifted to soar through the staircases straight for the door before it could close again. Avoiding a Boggart circling you your shift back came a bit late and the three of you managed to fall straight through the opening behind a lantern that had moved aside. Heavily you fell to the ground groaning in pain only to glance up seeing Novem landing beside you with a soft chirp at the source of the glow further inside the room. Painfully you inched up onto all fours seeing the trapped Fox with nine flowing peacock feathers for tails with plumes of black and bright blue feathers down the back of its neck, black fur accented with bright blue eyes and random swirls across his coat. Its fur shimmering brightly except from the clear Imperius burn mark on the side of its neck.

A guttural growl left him in his circling the inside of a purple and yellow glowing crystal column like the one you had found the Giant Chimera trapped inside. Lowly the creature muttered the summoning curses to awaken the sea of Boggarts and Dementors from the glowing mist surrounding the column. Rising to your feet you held its gaze saying, “Please stop. I know this isn’t what you want.”

Again it growled halting its chanting causing the next Boggart to wither away before it lowly replied, “You know nothing of my desires.” Behind you Novem nudged you closer only for the mist to pick up again and blast you your side heavily. The wide snarl of the horse sized creature dimmed greatly at seeing the full scar across your face as your hair whipped to one side. A glare from you narrowed his eyes through his noticing Novem helping to nudge you onto your feet again, “Still choosing the losing side are you not, pale one?”

A wry chuckle left you and you replied, “I’m not the one locked in that cage.” Loudly he barked back at you making the twins flinch at the source-less sound, “Bark all you like but I am getting you out of there.”

Straightening up he eyed you stoically, his eyes glowing bright in a white flash from their bright blue shade at the painful surge of electric shock coursing through your bodies in his growled response, “What do you know of cages?!” A flash of your eyes to silver triggering his to do the same sending you three to the ground still trembling from the attack in your sharing how you got your scar and time in hiding up to being locked in Azkaban. On the tail end of your link you caught a flash of Patricia using the Imperius curse, which had been renewed with one of the howlers, to use this creature to attack the students.

Staggering to your feet again you joined the boys in firing a curse to send the tiles out to the fields around the school parting the creature’s lips. Drawing your wands back they waved and sent out a trio of streams colliding with the beam as you shouted, “Bombarda Maxima!!” The effect however was the much needed fracture and collapse of the crystal, though in its collapse a pulse of energy sent you three painfully back into the walls and promptly down to the floor now coated in crystal shards painfully slicing your skin, jeans and t shirt in your squirming gasps for air.

Steadily you planted your hands hearing only ringing in your ears, trying to inch yourself up onto your knees forcing yourselves to cough to get air back into your lungs. Groaning lowly you tilted your head at the pair of paws under the wall of curls hanging down around your head in a pained black shade. Sliding to your hip you forced yourself up while the twins managed up to their knees at your curls being blown back at his growling exhale. Drawing your legs back to your body you peered up at the freed creature, in a weak chuckle your hand folded around your wand again.

Lowly he growled, “You will regret this.”

“Doubt it. Let me guess, you’re going to throw us around some more? Zap us a bit? Go ahead, but you’ll have to do it outside of your cage.” In a lopsided slide up against the wall you made it onto your feet motioning your hands at your side, “Well? Go on then.”

His eyes looked you over then his eyes turned to Novum in his settling down on his side laying his tails against your shoulder, the larger of the two peered out the door saying over the echoes of distant screams. “These other creatures, where do they dwell?”

“I’ll show you, but first, we have to deal with this storm you’ve triggered.”

Turning on your feet planting your hand on the wall you made your way to the door feeling his warm breath across your back. At your side the twins peered out and felt their mouths drop open hearing Ron’s distinct scream. Sharing a silent nod with you they raced towards the scream while you bolstered your strength to race towards the remaining shrieks and cries. You caught sight of the tiles in the distance soaring towards the students outside shifting to the creatures depicted on them. Heavily your heart raced and you could hear the growls of the second fox behind you racing with feathers bristling angrily and tail feathers whipping out to slice through the Boggart mirrors surrounding you as Novem slammed into each Dementor along the way.

Out into the open fields you raised your wand again firing off a spell to send the Boggarts away granting a few of the fleeing first years a chance to flee. All around you the wind whipped painfully under the swirling sea of creatures above soaring in spirals until another wave would come down upon the school. Curses and hexes echoed across the grounds in a muddled roar muddled with screams, to yourself you whispered, “Happy thought, happy thought…”

A random flash of white parchment flew by on the wind and it clicked in your mind. Back to that night you had first brought Opal home, her happy splashes in the bathtub, her first night of freedom. Raising your wand over the collapsed students whimpering from the memories the Dementors were stirring up you called out, “Expecto Patronum!”

A burst of white light exploded from the tip of your wand swirling into the form of a giant dragon which sat up on its haunches with wings extending in a faked deep breath stirring visible white flames through its belly that erupted from between its open jaws coated with sharp fangs. Sweeps of the fake fire coated the hills forcing the creatures well beyond the borders of Hogwarts, where they fizzled back to burnt tiles that shifted to dust. A backwards roll of its head sent its flames into the sky sending off those as well between white pulses coming from its body through the escape of the students and impressed head tilts of the duo of foxes.

Again its head turned to fire its flames at the school washing it clean in waves of light in the return of the bright sunlight while your vision began to blur. The earth seemed to shift under your feet and heavily you fell backwards feeling yourself caught by the tail of your patronus fading slowly and lowering you to the ground, to the side your head rolled and you spotted another flash in the closing of your eyes.

.

All through the school gasps were heard at the white wave taking out the great number of Dementors while the Boggarts fizzled to nothing leaving the Aurors to wonder who had cast the charm. Full speed they raced to that field and all froze except for Sirius who at the sight of your falling rushed ahead only to skid to a stop, in his reach to lift your head he crouched a your side marveling at the size of your patronus whispering, “Pumpkin.”

Rolling your head to face him he caught your soft drowsy, “Hmm?”

A grin spread onto his face in his move to cradle you to his chest, “Come on Pumpkin. To bed with you and plenty of sweets after.”

To himself the second fox whispered the nickname and followed you both curiously through the crowds under Novem in his upside down floating style swaying his tail in front of the back of your head. All the way to your dorm they followed then watched as you were laid up on your bed and Sirius gently removed your sneakers he dropped to the floor then covered you with a blanket.

The dip in the hammock above his back had him peering up into the seemingly empty hammock, forcing a grin on his face he mumbled, “Good morning to you too Novem.”

Looking back to you a real grin emerged in brushing your curls back before his eyes darted to the folding portrait he eased to the side with a teary grin seeing those treasured moments again. On his right there was a thud at the door and Regulus stood panting in his stop before entering asking, “How is she?”

Sirius nodded as Regulus eyed the shifting empty hammock above his brother’s back, “Just needs some rest.”

Behind Regulus’ back Remus entered with a bag from Honeydukes, “Alright, I’ve got everything from Every Flavor Beans to those odd Honey colored toffees, no telling what she’ll be in the mood for when she wakes up.”

The others chuckled and Sirius asked, “I can imagine the Flume’s were stunned to see you racing in to empty their shelves in the middle of all this.”

Remus’ head tilted for a moment as he set the bag on your desk, “Well, they recognized me after my second handful and brought me a basket so the kids could bounce back.”

.

Two days you were in and out of sleep only to wake up in time for the big lunch planned in the RoR. Packed to the brim your relatives and friends all gathered around the birthday cake Molly had sent with K for you to claim your wishes in blowing out the trio of candles sparking out tiny flame animals shifting to transforming wafts of smoke dancing around you all in the slicing of the cake. Random gifts and treats were handed over from your friends before you were tugged away by the returning members of the Puff Quidditch team for the final practices before the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match in a couple days. All while pictures captured by Colin and the others students with cameras flooded the papers from each house.

Loudly cheers filled the stadium as the Aurors that had attended the school remembered their missed youth in these grounds in a final hoorah before they were sent off to the Ministry again. Alastor alone refused to leave as Albus was still gone leaving you all vulnerable, especially as he knew there was only one final vault left, and by his guess the worst was saved for last. Another letter stream was fired back and forth between you and Newt about the creatures he was forbidden to see just yet at the attentions being focused on the school at the time. Though in reading the letters over your shoulder Novem eased his cheek against yours then spun in a circle and popped off to go and inspect this friend of yours.

There seemed to be an odd lull in your days without the constant opening of random doors and the invisible creatures freed to follow you around now off exploring Newt’s home the bright spot of your week was the next stop in at Hogsmeade. After your latest batch of Wolfsbane potions sent to the States you were in need of supplies to stock up once again. May reared its head in its usually rainy fashion and with your bags of sweets, clothes and joke trinkets to both hand out and inspect you returned to the school only to pass Dolph and Patricia in their latest trip to the school. Both sending you cocky grins on their strut back to the fireplace in the Hogs Head they would use to head home again.

Expanding your mind you did your best to retrace their steps with the aid of the House Ghosts, who all had been spying on the pair. Five portraits they had looked at and after a stop in to speak with Minerva, who said it was an oddly cordial stop with nothing to do with anything past an offering of a returned library book discovered never to have been returned by mistake. Hours the book had been inspected, by Snape, Alastor and even Trelawney had a turn when Flitwick had his chance, all coming up to nothing past it being a simple absurdly large journal.

Deeply you groaned resting your head on the desk after having done all you could to uncover any secrets from the book across from the equally as irritated Professors and Auror glaring at the book. Mumbling to yourself you said, “School full of deadly creatures and artifacts, how hard could it possibly be to find a secret hidden door that even two bumbling buffoons could find in this useless book…”

Raising your head you narrowed your eyes at the book you smoothed fingers over the cover on the front drawing the others’ eyes at their smoothing over the spine. Opening the book you felt along each seam on the front then you went to flip to the back for it to fall open to a pair of pages that sat blankly with only a series of ink dots across the pages. On the spine around the stitching above and below the pages you felt only to hear an odd quacking sound. A slip of ribbon eased out and in tugging on it you watched a series of duck foot prints cross the pages parting your lips. Brightly a flash of orange light pulsed from the pages making you lean back to see a familiar scene, quacking ducklings following their mother to a lake from a portrait up on the fourth floor.

Turning sharply you darted from the room where you found the twins staring at their maps with Cedric between them who alerted them to you. Instantly the map was folded and Cedric asked, “Where are we going?”

Percy skidded from a side hall calling out, “Why are the portraits fleeing?”

“What?!” You all shouted back.

Percy, “From the Library East the portraits are fleeing.”

“Oh great,” you mumbled.

Percy, “Where are we going?”

“That duck portrait on the fifth floor.”

Twins, “The book said that?”

“Some hidden ribbon I pulled on showed the ducks.”

.

Sliding around the corner you skidded to a stop seeing the small portrait four feet off the ground. Wetting your lips you called a table from farther down the hall to you to hop up on to inspect the frame. Solid markless mahogany etched with duck footprints all pointed the same direction except for the top right one in the corner. Giving it a gentle press the print sunk in and a deep click sounded inside the wall, in a gentle pop the portrait inched out on the right side signaling you to open it further finding a small tunnel barely big enough for you to fit through. Sighing deeply your head drooped forward and you reached up to tie your hair back in a messy bun.

Reaching inside again you gripped the hand notches and hopped up to drag yourself inside with help from Percy’s hold on your ankles saying, “Come on, inside the mystery tunnel.”

George chuckled adding in his hop up after you, “Off to certain doom.”

Belly crawling your way through the tunnel, unable to reach back for your wand you summoned a small glowing mouse to crawl in front of you to light the way. One by one you crawled grumbling at the tiny path coating you in layers of dust and webs, lowly you grumbled out, “How in the, bloody hell, did those two manage through here?”

Cedric near the end of the line groaned back, “Maybe they found another door.”

Groaning behind him Percy remarked, “Please don’t let there be another door.”

Giggling softly you tried to squint ahead only to huff at the wall ahead of you making the glowing mouse squeak and walk in circles. The twins asked, “Dead End?”

Wetting your lips you raised your hands to press on the wall, “Maybe not…” In a glance at the mouse it climbed up on your hand as you felt the dusty bricks. A small dip had your finger trailing along it until through the caked in dust you revealed the engraving reading, ‘The Duck Says’

Mumbling it softly you wet your lips and raised your hands to your mouth circling your palms together to blow through one of them as the other one eased out in your duck call drawing another click from the wall. Slowly it rolled to the side and you watched as a 20x20 room came into view and inching forward you saw that you were thirty feet off the ground. Sighing deeply you managed to wiggle free to nearly your waist enabling you to grab your wand while saying, “Big drop guys.” Aiming your wand over your head you secured a tether to the ceiling and wiggled your way out and lowered yourself down.

One by one the guys followed after, lowering down to join you in the room to peer up at yet another portrait, this one with a Hungarian Horntail inside making you groan and smooth your bangs out of your face streaking dust across it and your ear. Percy was last and eyed the portrait saying, “A Dragon, lovely.”

Wryly you chuckled and shook your head sending your yellow bangs into your face and out again as you wiggled your fingers anxiously and moved closer to the hissing portrait. Plainly in Draconic in as sweet a tone as you could muster you said, _“Hello. We were wondering if we might, get past you.”_

Straightening up the Dragon fell silent eyeing your quick grin then said, _“Since you asked so nicely_.” His head tilted to the side and the portrait swung open out into the room making you all step back against the wall enabling it to do so. Wetting your lips you saw the blank wall of stones around the colored glass mural of a bowl of jewels making you sigh and move closer to inspect it. Cedric came up on your right saying, “Jewels.”

Percy, “Clearly the Dragon is guarding something.”

Fred, “Like Diagon Alley’s entrance maybe?”

“How do we open it then…”

George raised his hand only to retract it when the square under his fingers zapped his fingers. With furrowed brows you inhaled raising your hands opening your mind. A soft whisper sounded in your left hand nearing the wall, _“Cold.”_ Moving it higher you heard, _“Colder.”_ Each move of your hand was answered with the temperature based directions and a bell when you found the right spot. Tapping those spots a lever popped up you twisted and folded down again. Three levers twisted and folded back and the wall rippled into colored glass twisting and changing like a kaleidoscope exposing a locked double door coated in the multicolored glass around a word lock surrounded by a series of branches coated in copper like leaves.

Softly you muttered naming the plant, “Niffler’s Fancy?” At that the letter lock rotated and set off a click signaling the easing open of the doors.

Nodding again at the comment from Fred behind you, “Death hall number two,” you moved forward behind the glowing mouse that had hopped down from your shoulder. Around you were odd tall crystal tunnels lit up from the ceiling reflecting the stars and moonlight from up above. In each wall tiny tunnels could be seen in the wall with the sound of scurrying surrounding you.

Cedric, “Niffler’s Fancy, crystal tunnels and scurrying.”

Percy, “I doubt this one is large.”

George, “Well, I’m getting an odd whiff of Niffler.”

“Would make sense.” Your heads swiveled through the nearly mile long stretch of tunnels until you saw the first signs of random bits and bobbles until a tiny curious orange baby Niffler rolled into your view clutching a small silver sugar cube serving tong etched in swirls the little creature eased into its tiny pouch. Onto its back feet it shifted with a curious grunt making you grin and crouch down to get a better look, “Look at you.”

Three more rolled into view in varying colors as you lifted the orange one that grinned up at you as you stood again grinning at it. A low scratchy voice behind you however froze you in place at the man saying, “Now there’s my clever Petal.”

At the sight of your chain around your neck the Niffler scurried up to your shoulder in your turn and subtle reach back for your wand in its pocketed sheath seeing Patricia and Dolph strutting in again. Reaching under your sweater the Niffler tugged on the chain your hand moved to, subtly you found the duck charm you gave a squeeze to summoning Alastor as you asked, “Petal?”

Dolph’s lip curled upwards, “Oh now now. You and I both know you’ve got a great deal of my clever Petal in you.”

Patricia, “Little Jewelia Evans,” the boys circled around you nudging the Nifflers back as a crowd of them grew behind your ankles at the strangers, her smirk splitting across her lips, “That pitiful little mudblood. So good at finding doorways though, and managed to weasel her way into the Noble Black Family. Always knew Sirius would doom his line, and now it’s left to the spawn of that mudblood.”

Exhaling steadily you fired back, “You might want to fact check that hatred of yours.”

Patricia gave you a snarky chuckle moving closer as your foot hit the base of a pile of stolen goods you all had been inching towards triggering a sea of curious Nifflers to pop out wondering who was touching their hoard. “Oh really, and what sort of Squib do you claim she hails from?”

“My Mother was the only child of Morfin Gaunt.” Her lips parted as did Dolph’s, “And you will pay dearly for insulting the Evans’.”

Her lip twitched up and she snarled out, “You pathetic lying HALFBLOOD!” Her wand jut out making the hoard rise turning the boys to gather up all the Nifflers they could while you shrunk the hoard into a vial from the enchanted pouch in your pocket breaking her control on it.

Turning sharply you lunged out of the way from Dolph’s curse he fired off with a cocky laugh, “Come now Petal. Show me just how much of that fire-,” after a duck behind a crystal pillar you spun out hitting him with your duck curse coating him in golden cloud of dust before Percy hit him from the side with a solid punch to keep him from stepping on a Niffler he scooped up to add to the others.

Waving your wand upwards you whispered mentally the charm to summon a series of floating jack-o-lanterns releasing colored plumes of smoke you both hurled at the pair in a dart out of their sight between the crystal pillars in the arrival of more cackling Wizards and Witches.

Patricia, “Come on out now! No use hiding!” Darting behind another corner to avoid a curse shot off blindly through the smoke to your right, “Come and die cowering on your knees, like your pathetic meddlesome mother!”

Wryly you scoffed and called back, “Come and find me you old crone!” An angry cry came from behind the corner and she charged through the smoke and you rushed to where she had come seeing one of the new Wizards you promptly hit with your duck curse then shifted the Witch beside him into a paperclip. Turning sharply you blocked another curse and fired another back before they had time to block sending them flying back into the wall. Waving your wand up in a half circle in front of you the smoke around you as you shifted into your phoenix form to fly out of sight. A stunning charm however hit you and groaning in pain you fell heavily to the floor shifting back finding yourself in a circle of the Wizards.

Trembling in pain you saw Percy dueling with one of them as the trio kept trying to wrangle up the innocent Nifflers Patricia had been trying to hurl around the room. Onto your side you rolled and inhaling shakily you heard the muffled curses from Alastor on his apparating through the tiny tunnel. Mentally you assured yourself you just had to distract them just long enough. As you staggered to your feet you heard Patricia taunting you once again, “I see you there. What a brave little halfblood, from such a proud mudblood line. Stay on your knees little girl.”

Witch, “Just give us the treasure.”

Wizard, “Yes. Don’t make us hurt you.”

Wryly you scoffed and glared at Dolph in his muttering through wiping his bloody nose, “Come now Petal-,”

Angrily you flicked your hand summoning a stream of wind that threw him into the wall starting up a firefight you were trapped in the middle of. Ducking and weaving through the Wizards you sent more and more hard blows knocking them back one by one between curse blocks.

Off to the side the Twins sent more of the smoking Jack-o-lanterns towards you helping in your avoidance until another stream of spells broke through revealing Alastor, Snape, Barty, Regulus, Remus and your father in his shielded state. Ducking behind another pillar you panted for a moment trying not to look at the burn you had just gotten on your leg before you jumped out again between hexes.

A rapid burst of purple light shot from your wand flinging the man at the far wall turning the head of your father, who gave you a proud smirk while Alastor shrunk one of the Wizards and locked them in the cages he had brought then turned to another. Avoiding a burst of blue light on your right you fired at another witch before Patricia cried out again in the end of her hiding game, “What did I tell you! Raised the alarm, like her pathetic Mudblood mother!” Her wrist flicked giving her wand a wave as she murmured, “Crucio!”

Staring wide eyed at you the men watched your moment of panic and shift of your hair from orange to a deep maroon in waving your wand around your head muttering in latin, _“Rubber.”_ Then aiming the wand at the smirking Witch who’s smirk fell in the curse circling you and following your arm aiming your wand back at her to say, _“Glue.”_

Open mouthed the room froze at her shriek in pain and collapse to the ground in a writhing contorted heap relaxing into a pained pant in your turn to aim your wand at another Wizard distracted in watching you that you sent into the wall behind him. Through that you saw a glimpse of Percy punching Dolph again in his next attempt to get up through the Twins helping Cedric to use a strong binding curse on another trio Alastor rounded up.

Still on the ground you walked towards Patricia firing your duck charm at her making her cackle at you saying, “Ooh, am I supposed to be afraid of you and your yellow fairy dust? Little half-,” Her voice fell quiet at the next charm you mentally uttered turning her voice to frogs croaking making her fall silent to stare up at you wide eyed at your wand extending towards her face, “Enjoy Prison Batty Patty.” A snarl spread across her face as you limped out of the way to Snape’s side at his extended hand guiding you free from Alastor’s extended wand at the incapacitated woman.

Under his arm you nodded to his consoling whispers through Barty inching closer to magically ruffle the dust off your clothes in Sirius’ rushing over to you to fold you in a tight hug. Against your hair he mumbled, “There you are Pumpkin.” His forehead tapped to yours in his inching back. Through a beaming grin his disguise dropped and he wiped the dust off your cheek, “Marvelous reversal spell. Rubber and Glue, hmm?” An amused grin spread onto his face, “Never would have thought of that for an unforgivable curse.”

Regulus, “So, this is the great treasure then?”

Remus, “Seems fitting, stolen items and sea of baby Nifflers.”

.

By dawn Newt had arrived, alongside Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, who made it a point, in the privacy of the Headmaster’s office to stand by you for a candid photo after clearly posed pictures with the Weasleys and Cedric before promptly leaving with a set of five flat boxes closed with a hinge. Upon opening your mouths fell open at the Order of Merlin medals for you, the twins, Cedric and Percy for Unflinching Valor in defending Hogwarts and your fellow students.

Blankly you stared at the medal on the end of the strip of purple ribbon Newt grinned saying, “No worries, receiving mine was all hush hush too.” Flashing you a wink before the rock on his feet in asking, “Any idea when these creatures of yours will be awake?”

You giggled softly nodding your head to the side, “Wondered when you’d ask that.” Your grin widening seeing Novem floating above his head and the other fox standing at his side peering over his shoulder. The Chimeras crossed your path first, and eagerly Newt greeted the pair in clear awe and then trotted beside you over the roots and hills out to where the Giant Birds were. All eagerly waiting to greet him in return and grinning as you shared your sight with Newt, who gasped and squealed in his trot closer with their blessing to inspect all of them and their nests. The longer you stayed the more he loved these giant ancient creatures though the most puzzling thing for him was how he missed the pair of foxes that had been living with him for months now.

His last piece of duty was to assist in the proper housing of the Nifflers. All of their special home split into the four houses leaving him to assist you in choosing a portrait for doors for the hoard now returned once treasured stolen items were returned. Each house along with their usual tasks offered students, if willing, could gain extra points for taking ‘ownership’ of one of the Nifflers for their school years allowing them to keep their colony, one of the only ‘wild’ Niffler colonies ever located enforcing the idea of not rehousing them since they posed little threat to anyone remaining intact.

.

The final weeks were filled with a final Quidditch match and exams surrounding it. Most did well in the last minute study groups to refresh your memories to what was covered through the distracting year. But none did any good for those students disinterested in Lockhart’s course. He had finished the year, but even with his huge ego he doubted he could continue to continue teaching from the same lesson plan he had used through this year centered around himself. Again the same opening was found again with another more painful loss.

Professor Kettleburn would be retiring this year, and upon the news spreading your final breakfast brought the Professors through oddly empty halls into the packed Great Hall where a full supply of cards, handmade gifts, tassles and streamers filled the hall complete with a banner bidding the teacher farewell. Teary eyed he waded through the room listening to each of you and giving his address so you might stay in touch with him if needed. Even Lockhart had a beaming grin knowing the man who had given so much for his students in his decades of service to the school.


	25. Summer Break - Year 5 - New Enemies

Summer break. The first day seemed to go well. After a ride home from the packed station you saw along the way the great number of titles surrounding the year in Hogwarts and wonders at what this summer would bring. The brilliant takedown of a secretive Corporation R that had plotted to unleash the creatures and curses trapped in those vaults on the students of Hogwarts. The one to draw the largest reaction from you was the one titled, _‘Swept Up and Tucked Away!’_ The image under the title was a caricature of Fudge sweeping up small doodles of your duel and taming of the creatures in the school under a thick rug with the words _‘The Black Plague- Dangerous - DO NOT SHIFT’_ off to the sides were scribble of word bubbles reading, _‘Shhh!’_

Shaking your head you continued past the news stand only to pause at the paper offered to you with a golden ink filled quill you gladly signed for the Wizard who grinned for the picture his nephew. Revealed, when you blinked the spots from your eyes, to be Collin with a smaller version of himself at his side waving up at you before stealing a picture of Harry beside you. The pair darted off with their Uncle leaving you to be wrapped under Regulus’ arm to guide you back to the path out to the bus taking you back to the Grimmauld place entrance of your home while Remus guided Harry back to the Dursleys.

.

No matter the trouble of your last summer right off you were again met with a list of places you would travel through Europe to gain more supplies for antidotes. By day you trekked through the wilds with the twins, nights however in your tent you would sit up reading through your frequent streams of letters.

Harry’s about how the first week of his trip was going with the visit of Vernon’s sister Marge.

Percy’s came with news on his offered internship in the Ministry for after his final year he hoped he could use to get close to Fudge in hopes of helping you somehow.

Hermione’s came with news of her own summer break in Paris with her grandparents to further her language and musical studies. A trip meaning she would have to leave Crookshanks at your home until school began again.

Ginny’s posed a new dilemma, questions of dates she could go on with Dean, who she was supposed to be supervised by Bill in his month long vacation between treasure hunting trips. Though in his own he couldn’t be too much trouble but as any older brother he was set on ensuring his baby sister was well protected and set on ensuring she remained so. A task Ron decided to join in on, hence the letters, pleas to you to see if you could calm their protective natures.

Neville and Draco’s were chalk full of ideas they hoped to get done through the summer break before heading back to school again.

.

Swinging around from a trip to the outskirts of Greece just as you made it to your bed in the Wizard Hostel you had gotten a room in a folded pig message from Percy your head turned to grab the letter unfolding at its last oink. Giggling to yourself you turned over on your bed relaying to the guys, “Harry blew up Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge.”

George laughed out loud as Fred snorted into his pillow through Regulus’ chortle through the bathroom door. Continuing on you read, “He took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, Remus had to go get him. Apparently Fudge wanted to tell him he was being given a warning himself.”

George, “Ooh, bet that was a cheery conversation.”

Stretching out in your cot next to Regulus’ you set the letter down and hugged your pillow under your head as you closed your eyes, “Bet Petunia will be thrilled at having to keep that to herself after they obliviated Marge. Heard from Harry even she can barely stand Marge.”

Fred chuckled and sighed out, “Well, we’ll be home before Thursday if all goes as planned.”

.

July 30th rolled around and as usual for Neville’s birthday you made sure he got his favorite lunch and cake and joined him in a day at the movies to give him some alone time with you. Draco decided to tag along with Ron, and Harry in their hunt for Gnomes at the Hollow to help out Molly with her garden.

The next day had Harry’s birthday, which had him and the kids rushing to the movies themselves in your day at the Hollow helping Molly to prep the family dinner while she focused on her levitating marvel of a cake. Though your mind in the numbing chopping and stewing of veggies raced back to your letter from Peter that Riddle was still alive but very close to death. Still, he remained in the safe house keeping Riddle hidden and his tiny frail body alive unwilling to harm something so helpless no matter how evil the creature could grow to be.

The longer your mind lingered on it the darker your hair grew, splitting through your racing thoughts Molly’s voice sounded in concern, “Jaqi?” Instantly your eyes jumped to hers and you heard her ask at your hair shifting back to silvery blue with a curious grin, “Where did you roam off to?”

“Oh. Grindlewald.” Her lips parted and you shook your head, “Nothing like that. Just, I was looking up this ring, I found, in the library I found a journal and it had a note between Dumbledore and Grindlewald.”

Molly nodded, “Oh that,” releasing a calming breath, “From what we know, they were friends growing up, though Grindlewald went to Durmstrang. Dumbledore was the only Wizard he ever feared.”

“Because they knew each other so well?” She nodded, “From what I hear only Grindlewald was worse than Riddle.”

Molly huffed, “Oh, now, I don’t mean to shock you but, I would have to say,” her eyes wandered to the door ensuring you were alone still then back to you, “Grindelwald never did half the atrocious things Riddle did. All without reason, Riddle was selfish and hated that he was hated by his family, attacked children, infants no less. Yes Grindelwald picked up the worst of the worst but, he had standards.”

“Hypothetically, if Grindelwald broke free-,”

Molly scoffed turning to grab some more food coloring, “He would mop the floor with Riddle. Wouldn’t so much as be able to lift his wand.” Her eyes twitched up to yours and she froze for a moment then moved closer to you tapping her fingers under your chin, “I understand you’re scared. Rightly so. None can tell how fate will lead us about. Let’s hope we never have to let that monster out of his cage.” You nodded and she said, “Things will look up.” Moving back to her former place she added, “You will see.”

.

By the next Monday you were off again and promised to meet with Bernadette on the tail end of your trip to Brazil for some tea. The whole day you four spent with her reliving the years she had shared with your mother, complete with a set of copies for the shows they had done together in the summers before you were born to add to your collection. A box of pictures too were added to your arms after the tight hug she gave you, once again reminding you that any mother would be proud of you for all you had done. Aiding in the growing freedom of the Lycans in the Western Wizarding World and for all you had done the year prior.

One more train ride, where you started to feel you were living in these days outside of school, and you were home again. Not a minute after your bags hit the ground you turned to exit your room after changing your tank top and flannel shirt before meeting Ginny in the hall for the walk down to breakfast. Just back from the family trip to Egypt, on which you dropped the twins off for a few days with their family to give you another day to head off over to New Zealand, where you met up with your father, Neville and Draco for a weekend trip of your own.

Molly had spent the night before working in the Ministry so your Uncles were tasked with parenting your brood and breakfast. Her path crossed yours on her late return in her groggy pace to her seat at the end of the table beside Arthur who gave her a sleepy grin and slid her coffee he had brewed for her closer to her reach while you dropped into your seat. Reaching out you grabbed your empty glass, smoothing your finger along the rim to fill it with apple juice in your dad’s carrying out the first helping of breakfast in the arrival of the younger kids and Percy.

Seats filled and in the emptying of plates your eyes rose to the pair of owls arriving, yours swooped around your head dropping your letters before landing on the back of your chair as Percy reached out to grab Errol from his crash landing into the table. Settling her on the back of his chair he eyed the letters and passed them out, “Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.” Keeping the last for himself.

Wetting your lips you eyed your letters you passed out, “Harry, Draco and Neville.” Keeping yours in your hand you turned over and broke the seal to pull out the list of required supplies only to find an extra letter.

Wiggling in his seat Percy chuckled and flashed the small pin included in his letter, “Yes! I’m Head Boy!” The cheer or clap he had expected from you didn’t come as you and the twins stared at your letter making him ask, “Jaqi, what’s wrong?” Drawing all eyes to you three.

Sirius, “Pumpkin?”

Turning your letter you handed to your dad you said, “Prefect.”

His brows furrowed while the twins swapped their letters to double check the contents then said, “Us too.”

Remus curtly laughed and covered his face for a moment while Sirius burst into giggles as Ginny asked, “Didn’t you have detention most of the year?”

You three nodded, “Yup.”

Remus chuckled as Sirius passed you back your letter, “They did the same with Remus for Head Boy. You are influential.”

Regulus, “Plus, you’re already up most of the night patrolling anyways.”

You looked to Percy, who was grinning at you widely as you said, “Congrats Percy.”

Percy, “Same to you. Glad to have you three on the crew.”

Sirius’ grin spread and he kept looking over at Remus who sharply said, “Stop it.”

Regulus chuckled saying, “Oh now, come on, share the good news.”

Your eyes all turned to the pair while Remus answered, “I suppose I have to now!” His eyes turned to look over you all before he said, “Well, it appears, I, um, well, I suppose I should say-,”

Sirius rolled his eyes saying giddily, “He’s your new DA Professor!”

Remus rolled his eyes through Sirius’ side hug and peck on the cheek in Regulus’ pat on the back while you all cheered and clapped for Remus as Ron said, “Finally, a Professor we can learn from.”

Harry, “In Defense at least. Please don’t tell McGonagall he said that.”

Remus ginned shaking his head, “Oh, I would never do that.” He looked to you, “It seems with my new position I will be needing a supply of things so I will be escorting you all through your shopping.”

.

Allowing Molly to nap the younger kids joined you all off through the muggle streets making your way to the Leaky Cauldron that you passed through entering Diagon Alley. Each shop nearly was stopped in and while Remus made a stop in at Knockturn Alley you and the twins eyed the continually bare corner shop that kept drawing your eye. Supposedly one of the most expensive spots up for purchase another magical tea shop had their eye on for a third branch, but since your first trip by it two years prior the owner, a distant cousin of your father’s who caught your interest. His pure hatred of those so called ‘dim witted doily shops’ had him taking an instant interest in why you, his most famous relative alive, were interested.

One brunch at the Leaky Cauldron was all it took when he saw your future plans for the shop of your dreams, obscure lists of dreamed up products and potions yet to be perfected for sale from a trio of teenagers still in their early years of schooling. That felt right to him, so a bargain was set. He would keep to his bare minimum sales in the obscure furniture shop until you were legally old enough to take it off his hands, insisting you were the only one he would sell to. A promise he secured with a binding magical contract witnessed by Sirius and Regulus who were also eager to see what you could do with it.

Fred, “Corner shop, 93, brilliant number.” He said eyeing the lilac fading paint along the sides.

George, “It’ll need a new coat or three.”

He smirked joining Fred in looking at you, “Keeping the purple of course.”

You nodded and giggled pulling out your shrinking journal for the shop ideas that grew as you opened it to the page with a moving doodle across the page making them both grin when they looked at it, “Thought this up for over the door.”

At their shared grinning face and an arm extending to raise a top hat with a bunny underneath they both replied, “Brilliant!” Both staring at the yellow and orange logo you had decided on, “Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” All in a circle with a silhouette of the boys on either side of you with your arms on their shoulders with theirs around your middle and their feet spread apart to touch one of each to yours forming a trio of W’s for a subtler logo on the smaller packages and products.

Fred, “And of course the bunny will have to have purple eyes and color changing fur, maybe based on the weather.”

George, “If you’re trying to hide in plain sight we should at least leave a hint or two.”

You giggled and closed the book as Harry furrowed his brows peering up at the building, “Why do you keep staring at this building each time we pass it?”

The three of you replied, “It’s gonna be ours.”

He looked at it again, “What would you want with that shop for?”

Your brow inched up and Ron said, “Doubt they’ll ever sell it. Heard from the shop keep down the way he’s turned away hundreds of offers. Even one for 500 galleons over the book value.”

Harry, “What would you want to sell furniture for?”

At that you giggled and Remus arrived again with a grin saying, “Alright you lot, back to the Cauldron for lunch and then back to the house. I know you’ve got the evening planned on sorting out your trunks.”

Ginny, “We’ve still got a week yet.”

Remus chuckled stealing a glance back at you, “Some of you have a larger selection to choose from.” Making her giggle as you rolled your eyes as the twins both took another look at your chosen floor plans for the three story shop with a hidden basement opening under the floor of the store room formerly used as a bomb bunker from the Second World War, similar to those in each of the shops around it. Percy especially in the distracted conversations of the younger teens, along with Draco and Neville stole peeks at your design for the store front and sent you silent agreeing smiles.

…

“Andrew Ser?” Unfolding the Daily Prophet Percy was reading the back of, you stood facing one another in an awkward seeming deadlock with separate ends of the paper in hand to read your decided stories. “Dad!” Sirius leaned into view in the doorway adjusting his tie with a bagel between his lips, “Have you read this?”

He eyes the title of the story you had flipped to the second portion of, pulling the bagel out of his mouth, “Ah, ya, Andy, he’s been on about me for years. Determined to crack the case.”

Your head turned, “He’s trying to say you’re some sort of criminal. Says you’ve been hiding out at Hogwarts.”

Sirius nodded with a smirk at you, “Last year he said I was in the Bahamas. He always looses his wind eventually.”

“Says he’s gotten permission to search the school from Fudge.”

Remus chuckled, “As if we might have missed him last year.”

“Says he heard from Dolph he said he saw you.”

Sirius nodded, “Either way, he bothers you and you let us know.” You nodded and he moved closer cupping your cheek to kiss the other, “I’ll not have anyone bothering you over me. He’s no reason to pester you.”

You sighed, “Haven’t you heard, the Black Plague is rampant in Hogwarts?”

His eyes narrowed for a moment, in anger over the term concerning you and not your using it even in jest, “You are not a plague and have done nothing to deserve anyone’s mistrust.”

…

“Ah, who have we here?” Tilting your hat back your brow raised to the curly haired man with salt and pepper stubble standing just a few inches taller than you in your heels yet shorter than the twins around you who were both crossing their post growth spurt toned gangly arms over their chests at his puffed up smirk looking you over. At once you felt your blood boiling and exhaled slowly forcing yourself not to shift in the main lot to King’s Cross Station for enchanted vehicles. Avoiding a conflict you brushed your fingertips along the handle of your trunk at your side while you reminded yourself that you still were under probation for fighting at school and punching an Auror out of defending yourself would be severely frowned upon. “Young Miss Black. I do hope we can get to know one another better this year.”

Flatly you replied, “I’m not supposed to talk to strange Aurors.” His lips parted and you said, “If you want to get to know me I’ll have to get you cleared with Alastor Moody first.” Moving around him you shifted the bag holding Crookshanks across your back and steadied your owl’s cage in your other hand then stepped around him spreading the smirk on Remus’ face.

Straight to the new Professor Andrew Ser’s eyes shot in a fiery glare only making Remus chuckle, “Don’t blame me rules are rules. No telling who could be trying to cozy up to our dear girl here. Now, sod off, we’ve a train to catch.” Brushing past himself joining the line of teens in claiming trolleys for your luggage, continuing on as a group that grew a bit larger at Hermione’s trot over to claim hugs from you all in sharing a brief recap of her summer until you reached the barrier.

…

Passing over Crookshanks to Hermione you grinned adjusting your jacket over your t shirt and shredded jeans showing glimpses of the color changing orbs above a dragon with a Witches hat brewing up a potion across your knee high socks. The design matching the color changing style of the toads across the twins’ socks. Visible when they propped up a leg each to form a makeshift table for their latest series of sketches for the wrappers and packages for your recently perfected products. Soon you would be beginning to mingle together in a sort of ‘Sick Pass’ you had chosen to call Skiving Snackbox. Starting out with a simple based on teens market you would be easily be able to sell among fellow students.

Already you had the Lycan market covered with antivenoms as well. Of course the twins insisted you have a section devoted to uses for the various venoms you could collect for each of them, along with a possible chance to add in a few snake themed toys to ease worries of those with phobias of the usually misunderstood creatures. And with your connection to Dragon Tamers you could easily find protective garb for them and specialize burn creams and additional tries to mend scars as well.

Across from them you stared at the notepad on your lap while Cedric tried to restitch his buttons back onto his robes when his baby cousin had accidentally tugged them free admiring the Puff crest on them. Slowly your silver eyes danced across the page in your detailing an idyllic scene of you having tea with your blonde strangers while a morpher infant sat in the garden below playing with a group of bunnies and a goat. Blinking the finished image into focus you caught Cedric’s tilted head awkwardly craning his neck that snapped back in his stabbing his finger, “Ow!” raising his blood tipped finger to his lips he turned his head saying with a grin as the twins peered up at you, “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap you out of it.”

You shook your head taking the robe from him in return for the pad he inspected, “It seems I will be having tea with the mystery blondes and their friends, with a baby too.”

The twins set aside their sketch pads to shift over around Cedric as you righted the final button in their taking in each detail of the gently shifting image of the serious men and the boy’s giggling while you raised and lowered your cups for sips. “Woah. Any other images?”

Cedric flipped through finding more of their simply staring at you with one with paler hair atop a massive elk across from the other blonde holding a trio of dark haired boys through a lunch beside you holding the baby again. A snort came from Cedric, “Wow, you will be a baby making machine.”

Giggling to yourself you handed him back the finished jacket and put away his needle and thread, “Thank you. Though from the feeling I get, I think they’re adopted.”

Twins, “Still adorable. Four boys. Lot of work.” Making you giggle again.

Cedric, “You will be a wonderful Mum.”

“Thank you.” Accepting your pad back to close it and put it away to bring out the enchanted one you used to converse with Alastor making you sigh seeing the note you had written about Andrew still unanswered. Closing that you set it aside back in your bag, “Still nothing from Alastor.”

Cedric, “I doubt it could be like Patricia and Dolph again.”

George, “Dumbledore won’t let that happen twice.”

You nodded and eyed Cedric’s ledger from his father marking out proper times to prep for this year, at the end of which you would be sitting for your OWLS, he eyed the pages saying, “Dad hasn’t left much room. Down to the week on what to study and when.”

You chuckled and said with the Twins, “We’ll be up to speed in no time.”

Cedric chuckled saying, “No worries there. We’ve had tons of practice helping your older brothers and Tonks with theirs. Only problem is, knowing if this year is going to be like the last few distracting us all.” He wet his lips , “Any clue on who our new Professor is?”

You grinned saying, “Uncle Remus.”

Earning a chuckle from Cedric, “No worries there then. Should get some refreshers for what we should have learned last year easily enough.” Making you all chuckle again until Percy opened the door to your car with a quick grin to give you your assigned times to patrol the cars on the set timetable for all the prefects.

.

A song on the mastery of words came from the Sorting Hat, followed by a performance from you alongside the rest of the choir and enlarged Choir Frogs. Grins spread across the clapping students and Professors in the hall. In your seat at the Puff table you waited for Dumbledore to stand next calling out, “Welcome, welcome first years and a big welcome back to everyone else. For a few start of term notices, those of you who were here last year are aware that Professor Kettleburn has retired to keep what time he has left to, and to take his place this year will be none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.”

The hall erupted into a wave of cheers and a subtle round of scoffs and jeers from the Slytherin table. “And as for our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor R.J Lupin back among us to fill that position. Good luck Professor.” Chuckles rippled through the room while your head tilted seeing the black Irish wolfhound seated by Remus’ side he was patting the head of. “Finally on a more telling note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.”

After a series of whispers he continued with a far from serious expression in a sort of ‘let us all play along’ glance over you all, “Until such a time Sirius Black is captured,” all eyes shifted to you then back again, “the Dementors will be stationed at every entrance on the grounds. Or else I am assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities. A word of caution. For our first years, Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who stands in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.” His hands rose, “But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times.” His hand waved by his candle on the podium pulling it out, and then back again lighting it again, “If only one remembers to turn on the light.”

In the muddle of out crying students rising to your defense his hand rose again, “Quiet, quiet down now. You and I are comfortably aware of the truth to this matter. However,” a glint of humor flashed back in his eyes, “We must as always humor the matter until others are at comfort that there is no harm coming to the students of these halls. Fear and ignorance have been the downfall of many. To overcome those, we must all practice our tolerance, those unable to understand this lesson simply take notice of our own Miss Black, who is becoming quite adept at wading through that tricky stream.” His hands clapped, “Now, let us eat.”

Wetting your lips you caught Remus’ comforting nod you returned the nod and turned to your dinner you filled your plate with a full supply you dug into forcing your attentions to the conversing teens around you instead of looking around at those still irritated at this useless search. Shifting in your seat you drew in a breath then turned in your seat finding Harry already staring at you, forcing a grin on his face he eyed the slip of paper you held out to him he claimed with a pleased chuckle, “Petunia got a bit distracted. Sent this along with her letter.”

His mouth fell open eyeing the signed slip to go to Hogsmeade, “She signed it?!” his eyes rose to you, “How’d you manage this?”

You shook your head, “Didn’t. You gave it to her, she chose to sign it.”

Harry shook his head, “I still think you must have bewitched her or something.”

You shook yours again, “Must be the usual, look like Mum. 2nd chance and all that.” Turning back again his brows furrowed looking you over as your hair began to turn black from root to tip urging the twins to snuggle closer to your sides at your stabbing a piece of your food trying to focus on that to stop your mind from racing off to all those years ago.

.

In the end of your meal you stood along with the other prefects to guide your assigned groups of first years once the others had gone off to bed. Grins spread on the faces of those in your group eagerly following you along through the halls and dungeons through the safest path to the dormitory they all comfortably settled into when you had shown them the ways to discover their own assigned rooms. The first years were safely tucked away, and in the tower above the Library Percy and the chosen Head Girl Penelope from this year had settled into their assigned apartment, both hoping for some peace and quiet from their usually noisy dorms for their final exams off in June.

.

Potions 8

Charms 9

Transfigurations 10

DADA 11

Break 12

Lunch 1

Break 2

Herbology Mon, Wed, Fri 3

Magical Creatures 4

Ancient Runes 5

Break 6

Dinner 7:30

History of magic 8

 **Arithmacy Mon, Wed, Fri 8** **Not w/ cedric**

Curfew 9 **(Time Turner for Arithmacy)**

Choir 10

Your schedule for the following day set out pretty simply and without much cause for concern. One by one you made it through your courses and with an enjoyable lesson from Remus and down at 8pm you were elated to see the proud tan Hippogriff, who took a jaunty strut through your class straight for you to nudge you giggling between the twins and Cedric over to the clearing behind it. Laughing heartily Hagrid paused his lesson and guided you all over. “One more thing, ‘spose now would be the best time. Over the summer Arturo here and his mate, who is still off on her yearly molt, had their own cub.” He made his own fanfair music and waved his hand to the proud grey speckled Hippogriff posing with a confident squawk that died at his eyes falling to you four at Arturo’s squawking introduction of you all drawing the timid cub closer to you.

First you were nudged forward to give a nice bow the smirking cub fluffed his wings up and shifted on his feet for the perfect stance for his first bow he then gave to you. Giggling softly you rose up as he did then folded your arms around his neck at his head nuzzling into your chest. “He is adorable Hagrid.” You giggled out smoothing your fingers around the base of his head making him give a content hum in the drooping of his eyes. Next the boys took their own turn and you gave Arturo some attention of his own through Hagrid continuing his lesson plan after summoning his set up projector and blankets you all settled on with the Hippogriffs lounging beside you.

Each night through the assigned patrols the wide group of Prefects were divided. Thankfully you were off this night allowing you a chance to sleep deeply after downing a dreamless draught to help you sleep without waking up in tears, a task even Idris couldn’t aid you with avoiding with his finest song. Soundly on your back you slept with Opal nuzzled against your shoulder and head to calm her own worries at her sensing something was going on with you.

.

Potions 8

Charms 9

Transfigurations 10

DADA 11

Break 12

Lunch 1

Break 2

Muggle Studies Sun, Tue, Sat 3 **Not w/ cedric**

Magical Creatures 4

 **Divinations Son, Tue, Sat 5** **Not w/ cedric**

Ancient Runes 5

Break 6 **(Time Turner for Divinations)**

Dinner 7:30

History of magic 8

Curfew 9

Choir 10

Your second day went well and in each again you were reminded how important this year was in the courses you had not seen the day before and given yet another stack of lesson plans listing each assignment in advance to grant those that are willing to work ahead for full credit to manage study times better. Your noon break was always kept for the RoR club, now growing in number with your fellow 5th years to get all the practice you could get. It wasn’t until your break at 6, once you had gone back to Divinations you could go back to your dorm to sit and look at this new selection of assignments. Just like the others you would go through ranking each and the simplest of each on your weekends you would try to complete beforehand to grant yourself a lighter load.

…

Magical Creatures, something about it today made your skin crawl, and halfway down the path to the course you eyed Andrew Ser. A cocky grin split across his face in his path straight for you, one that dropped as you nodded your head with a smirk of your own, “Mr Ser.”

His body turned for him to say, “Miss Black!”

Your hand rose to wave blindly back at him, “Can’t talk, have to get to class!”

More and more he would integrate himself into your schedule leading to your remaining inside your dorm or chosen corner of the library to focus on this stack of assignments you would complete and file in order tucked in a series of folders inside a folding file holder to aid you in turning them in on time. Three weeks you settled into this plan getting the majority of the easiest and basic outlines for the worst of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Hogsmeade, the first visit came as always and in full agreement at hearing of a discovered plot through Remus, who had spent another hour being low key interrogated by Andrew. Who continued to question why he had a dog with him, to which he continued to answer Dumbledore had agreed he could bring his dog, who he was prone to fits without due to his last mission leading to his break as an Auror to teach. Through his interrogation Remus had asked for K’s help in inspecting in his rented room in Hogsmeade his files, learning of his plans weeks prior of his inspection of the Wizarding town. Mainly, to your amusement, the Shrieking Shack, a former hotspot the marauders loved to occupy during the week of the full moon, rumored to have been confirmed by more than one source to be true.

Under the cover of darkness you joined Remus through the pathway out of the castle to rush to the Whomping Willow you slid through the opening under it to hurry through the tunnel to set up a series of booby traps. Subtle ones that would no doubt be the work of malevolent spirits. Leaving only a few hints of random vagabonds having dwelled there.

.

In the interim of waiting to see him storming off only to hear the sound of leaves crunching under unseen feet following after the missed Mr Ser and his agitated scowl coated in remnants of varying oozes he was in the process of shaking off.

“Sirius Black murdered Peter Pettigrew!” Andrew barked out to Fudge in pouring himself a drink.

Off in the corner Harry stood open mouthed hearing Madame Rosmerta ask, “Who?”

Andrew, “Little lump of a boy. Always tottering after Black and James Potter.”

Looking between the adults Rosmerta said, “Well why would he be here for Potter of all people?”

Andrew, “Because he isn’t finished yet.”

Rosmerta, “With what?”

Andrew, “Potter is still alive.”

Rosmerta, “He wouldn’t!”

Andrew, “Says who?! That little brat of his?!”

Fudge, “Black turned Lily and James over to You-Know-Who, and to cover his tracks when Harry was taken to safety Black chased down Pettigrew, the only other one who knew about the safe house other than Black.”

Rosmerta, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Andrew scoffed, “I see you’ve bought into her game too. Winning his trust to serve him up on a platter for daddy. Well I’m not going to let it happen!”

Fudge, “He didn’t just kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him! All that was left, a single finger. Black is a monster and the whole family is a Plague on our kind, the whole lot of them.”

The door opened revealing a messenger arriving for Fudge, who finished his drink and left with a shake of his head at the ooze covered Auror who downed his own drink, a thunk sounded at his planting it on the table to point at Rosmerta, “You tell me if you see him. No telling what that killer could be doing.”

Proudly he strut out of the room just leaving her standing there open mouthed in tears welling in her eyes to whisper in her assumed solitude, “They’re going to kill that poor girl.” Wiping her cheeks she sniffled and smoothed her hands after down the apron tied around her waist, “I’ll be damned if I let that man tear up what’s left of their family. Just wants to bury his own cowardice.” Strolling to the door she added lowly, “Fudge can’t hide from what he did to her forever.”

Warmly a tear streamed down Harry’s cheek and he hurried out of the pub and made straight for you gripping your pinky with his to guide you along tugging the curious Barty and Snape along with you and the twins wondering at why your arm had moved backwards like that. Nearly halfway to the school Harry pulled his cloak off and turned to you all but shouting, “Tell me what happened to my parents!”

Your lips parted and the twins said, “Ser said something to you?”

Harry, “Fudge and that man were saying something about a Pettigrew, and that Sirius killed him to hide that-,” You shook your head with lip quivering in the darkening of your hair at it all streaming back again, “Tell me!”

Locking your eyes to his you said, “There was a prophecy, and Riddle learned in it that there would be a child born around the time you were that could bring about his downfall. They had it narrowed down to you and Neville.” Parting his lips, “So the Potters went into hiding. An old incantation protected by one secret keeper, Peter.” You wiped your cheek feeling Barty’s hand fold around your shoulder through Snape’s sorrowful gaze at your pained expression, “They were barely in their twenties, and Riddle was terrifying. Dad went to try and rally up the team to try and track him down leaving me and Mum in the safe house. But Riddle found Peter, who was terrified. After Mum was gone when she refused to join Riddle he went to find your parents. He killed them, and then his body was torn apart in trying to kill us at the same time.”

Harry inched closer to you, “What happened to Peter?”

“He cut off his own finger and turned and hid, knowing my dad would probably want to kill him for not choosing better.”

Ron, who had snuck after you said, “If he was tortured for the location-,”

You shook your head, “Peter watched him torture my Mum.”

Hermione, “He didn’t do anything? Nothing at all?”

Your eyes shifted to hers at another tear falling, “He was busy holding the muffling charms on the cupboard Mum had hidden me in.”

Harry, “He saved you, but not her?”

“Riddle found out Mum was his cousin. He would have kept coming back if he hadn’t killed her. Peter knew Dad would want him dead, but he knew it would have been worse if he would have let both of us die. My Mum died knowing Peter was keeping me safe.”

Harry barked back at you, “Well then where is he if he’s such a great guy?!”

“He’s with Riddle.” Dropping their jaws at the clenching of Barty and Snape’s, “Riddle’s building his strength. He’s going to return.”

Harry mumbled, “I’m going to kill Pettigrew.”

Hermione spotted the pain in your eyes, “Peter’s your spy, isn’t he?”

You nodded, “Yes. No matter what Ser and Fudge believe now, they won’t be able to believe it forever. Not when the truth comes out.”

Ron, “You said it was between, Neville-, his parents-?!”

“They were tortured in my aunt and uncle’s try to learn where Riddle had gone assuming he might have been captured somehow.”

Harry, “How are you okay with this? Fudge and him are trying to frame your family!”

“Fudge is afraid. Just like he was back then. War unending that comes to an abrupt halt, three young parents killed, he needed someone to blame. Just like when Hagrid got blamed for the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets.”

Ron, “But you’re innocent.”

“He’ll see that, eventually.” Your head tilted to the side, “Now go and enjoy Hogsmeade. I need some tea.” You said turning away to head to the Hog’s Head where Minerva was meeting you.

.

Unhappily Ser stalked back to his room to bathe and change without any luck in discovering anything past the hints of tattered forgotten belongings of random homeless vagabonds. No trace of Sirius at all. More and more he continued to inspect each inch of Hogsmeade without any luck at all only worsening the mood of those controlling the shops there. Dumbledore had allowed him to inspect the grounds at night with his Dementors but outright refused the creatures to enter the school once again darkening the color of the vengeful man’s eyes at the disobedience to his whims.

All through to October he tried and tried to slip inside the school only to be tossed out again by the giant Phoenix taking him as a clear threat to his chosen nest and the student inside. A sinister plan was set and high over the quidditch pitch you among the thousands of students watched as Harry fell from his broom after being surrounded by Dementors having been lured past the allowed borders.

.

“What happened?” Harry asked sitting up inspecting the faces of each of his friends and team around him.

Hermione, “You passed out Harry.”

He shook his head and waved his hand in front of him, “No. I mean the game. Who won the match?”

Hermione, “No one blames you Harry.”

Harry, “Who won?”

Hermione, “The Dementors aren’t supposed to come inside the grounds until sundown.”

Ron, “Terrence caught the snitch, only-,”

Harry, “What is it?”

Oliver brought out his broom wrapped in a Gryffindor banner, “When you fell, it blew into the Whomping Willow.”

Harry, “Ugh..” he cradled the broom asking Remus on the bed beside his between glanced at the dog asleep behind him, “Is there a way to mend it?”

Remus shook his head, “Afraid not. Just have to scrap it.” Harry huffed and plopped backwards onto the bed.

Harry, “What are we doing for practices then?”

Chuckling to yourself you eyed the Twins as they said, “Could always dip into the family spares.”

Harry looked to you as you held up a trio of miniaturized brooms, “Two Nimbus 99’s to choose against a 98.”

Hermione, “Why would he want a 98 over 99’s?”

You chuckled as Oliver answered for you, “99’s are built sturdier to outlast but the 98 is known for steadfast speeds.”

Harry, “I can give the 98 a try.” You nodded and tossed it to him, “Thanks.”

You shook your head, “Not at all. Family stash, can’t have you borrowing from the school supply.”

Remus chuckled passing Harry a piece of chocolate he grinned and raised to nibble on while you all turned your heads hearing the echoes of a distant shouting match of Ser being put in his place.

.

The telling off, though effective to a point it seemed to only to push the point on harder. November reared its chilly head and one after another oddities seemed to stir up each day in the random bursts of truths being spilled. It all seemed innocent until concerned the heads of each house paper began researching and one question kept coming up, ‘Where is the Chamber of Secrets?’ A young girl was seen, unknown to any questioned, passing out small tart samples with questions being asked, though at the jumbled answers for the questions a deep scowl formed on her face before she stormed off.

Small secrets were shared and in the speedy hand outs of the antidotes one reaction seemed to stir up your rise to action. Dean sat blankly staring at the ground holding the empty cup from downing the antidote in Snape’s classroom stirring up the confused Professor’s brow and his chest in a deep inhale uncomfortable with how silent and morose the usually chatty teen usually was. “I am certain whatever was said will be forgotten within a week. The Triplets might be able to assist in a proper diversion.”

Dean sullenly shook his head, “I doubt they would help me now.”

Snape, “What, pray tell, might give you that impression?”

Dean, “Ginny dumped me.” Setting the cup down on the desk Dean stood up and turned to head to the door, “Thank you Professor.” Snape blinked at his back and glanced at Remus, who had found Dean in the hall staring off into the distance in shock.

Remus, “Hmm, I can only imagine this goes well.”

Snape, “One would hope Ginny is the more mild tempered of the bunch.” His answer came with Remus’ head shaking making the stoic Professor stare towards the door with a soft shared, “Hmm.”

..

Up towards the Ravenclaw tower you raced after the note from Draco at Ginny’s collapse onto her bed beginning to weep. Huddled in Draco’s arms the pink faced puffy eyed girl wrapped in his arms sniffling between muddled blubbered attempts in a confession as to what had happened. Behind her you climbed and stretched out joining the snuggling pile as Luna returned from the fireplace downstairs she used to brew up some tea to help calm her friend and roommate down while Cho was currently racing back from the kitchens with a slice of her favorite brownies to help as well. Hermione stumbled through the door saying, “I just heard, got a bit turned around helping the twins plan a diversion so they could hurry off to Honeyduke’s.” She tilted her head eyeing Ginny saying in a hopefully helpful tone, “Dean’s a jerk.”

Ginny scoffed and nuzzled more against Draco’s chest, mumbling, “No he’s not.”

Softly in her next sniffle you asked while stroking her back between Draco’s arms, “What did the tart make him say?”

Sniffling again she sat up forcing you and Draco to do the same, her eyes fell on you in the quivering of her lower lip, “Nothing big. Just that he was glad that I spent part of the summer break in Egypt,” her voice cracked for a moment, “So he and Seamus could stick to their planed trip out to head out to Ireland with Seamus’ family on their annual camping trip.” She sniffled again, “And he broke into the plans he and Seamus made for the next trip to Hogsmeade, all the way up to curfew.”

“Oh,” you softly replied.

Cho broke through the door, “Cake!” grinning between pants moving closer to pass it over to sit on the foot of the bed, “What did I miss?”

Ginny, “I broke up with Dean. He likes me, but doesn’t want to really be with me.”

Cho, “I can’t believe he said that!”

Luna handed Ginny the cup of tea she accepted and sipped from feeling a tiny bit better, “I am certain you have taken in all the facts and variables and chosen wisely. No doubt it is for the best.”

Ginny nodded, “Thank you.” Her eyes lowering to the cup she raised for another sip. An hour you sat listening to all she wished to say, now all far from the topic of Dean until she asked, “What can we do about the truth serums? Dean said he didn’t get a tart, or any treat for that matter, just bumped this girl who passed him his dropped thermos back.”

Tapping your finger nails to your knee your eyes lowered to your chipping nail polish Luna had chosen for you a few weeks prior coated in owl footprints, turning your head to Ginny you said, “nail polish.”

Hermione, “Nail polish?”

“From a book Alastor bought me there are simple charms you can put on items to change colors when an item or food is poisoned.”

Cho, “Brilliant. Then you could just tap a finger in it to see if it’s poisoned.”

Ginny hopped up hurrying to her wardrobe pulling out a medium sized box she carried back to the bed making you giggle, “Well, there was a bit of a mix up few months back on an order form and I got 500 vials of Glitz and Ginger Polish. Good deal too, these shades were being discontinued for their pastel Spring. We could charm them all and, I don’t know, invite everyone all up for a manicure.”

Cho, “That would take time.”

You nodded, “We could split up and head to the common rooms. It’s nearly lunch most should be in their dorms.”

Charming the full box didn’t take long and when the girls had gone to each room to gather up the students there to dig through the choices, boys included, after which the box was carried over to the nearby Gryffindor tower alongside Neville who joined you along the way wondering what you and Hermione were doing with the box.

The thought of escaping the threat of poisoning a vast majority joined the colorful crowd, the rest decided on the clear coats to keep the protection without the trouble of deciding on a color.

Slytherin of course flocked to the supply and chose the boldest ones they flaunted after, topped only by the Puffs in their modifying charm to add shimmering qualities to their choices and designs the bewitched brushes eased across the nails of the students there. All soon joined by those unaware at the news spread from their housemates.

Outside the Great Hall you grinned at Percy when he passed you the full list of students within the school, “The full student body has accepted their shades and designs along with all the Professors, in respectful clear coats of course.” You nodded, “Also Penelope had the idea it could be part of a movement.”

“Movement, like a protest?”

He nodded, “Yes, some sort of response for those falsely persecuted in the war.”

“Nail November.” Making him chuckle and join you to your table, “We should eat.”

He looked over to his sister asking, “How’s Ginny?”

“Better than I guessed she’d be. I think it’ll blow over soon enough.”

Percy stole another glance at her to give her a supportive grin then took the spot by you sandwiching you between him and Cedric halfway through his second sandwich.

…

Morning rolled around and right through breakfast, during which Dumbledore was uncommonly absent your eyes turned to the hallway at an uncommon flash of white and black parting your lips revealing Lucius and Narcissa in the hall. The former turned to head to Dumbledore’s office while Narcissa hurried over to your side, where Draco had sat to ask your opinion on an essay he had written.

A grin eased onto her lips and she came over to you to sit on the bench by you where she raised your hand admiring the orange sherbert color complimenting to the coral shade Draco had chosen. “Lovely choices. Now, I got your letter Draco and I would like to assist you.” Your lips parted as she added, “Your father is going to speak with Dumbledore about the poisonings meanwhile I have contacted a beautician, the best, their full team will be dropping by every other weekend to reapply the polish.”

“Thank you. That’s very generous of you.”

Her eyes moved lovingly to her son in his saying, “What could Dad do? I mean, yelling at Dumbledore won’t do much when Fudge won’t see reason.”

She chuckled replying, “We are trying to work through the Ministry to get him pulled off this. Hopefully it won’t take too much longer. No one is yelling at Dumbledore, simply sharing the news so far and about the team.”

Softly she shared about the things hey had planned for the rest of the month and not so subtly hinted they were available for the holiday break in hopes to be invited to your home to share it with you both. Lucius, before leaving made certain to reassure you both that this matter would be dealt with soon. A final sentiment that you would be kept under their watch was given to be promptly followed by a comment from Lucius on his having picked out a set of family sweaters for the holidays to compliment the ones he had heard from Regulus would compliment yours perfectly at his own wish to be invited again.

.

Hogsmeade a few weeks later came with a grey cloud over it. Half of the usually boisterous pair of Dean and Seamus was unusually glum, and it wasn’t the obvious one. Seamus had felt the blow of his friendship had dealt on the fledgling relationship between his person and their first try in a couple and it was painful for him.

He had tried it all to ease Dean’s glum mood, even to the point of finding Ginny, who promptly killed his try to give Dean another chance. Reminding him that between the three of them he knew that she didn’t belong in a relationship with him and that they would still be friends it would just take time to settle back out of their formerly coupling ways and behavior.

Instead of focusing on the trip she couldn’t make Ginny was elated to get in an extra practice before the upcoming match against the Puff. As the new Chaser alongside Draco after their prior seventh year Chasers had graduated they were both eager to get their own try at the coveted team rivaling yours. But all the excitement died as the sounds of shouts carried from the school luring the teens back again joining the groups of those returning from Hogsmeade.

Up in the Towers you found the gathering Professors and students all staring up at the tattered portrait. Blubbering shouts were heard through the halls for those unable to see that a madman had destroyed her portrait when she refused to grant him entrance. Without any sight of the clear culprit, that same Andrew Ser, for the few courses the older students had were allowed to be held while the other students gathered a night’s worth of things and then followed the orders to head to the Great Hall to be accounted for. All day as the school was searched you remained in that hall that sealed itself to ensure your safety under the watch of the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl.

Sleeplessly you laid there watching the stars cast up on the ceiling wondering just what would happen next. All night softly in his spot by you on watch Percy would keep you company trying to keep you and himself calm and away from letting your mind wander for what was to come.

.

Sunrise found you all painfully climbing up off the floor to roll up the sleeping mats and blankets you set on the designated carts freeing up the space for the tables to appear again fully coated with a breakfast to help ease you back into your second day of freedom until classes resumed in their usual patterns distracting you all. Upon return to the Gryffindor Common room Sir Cadagon had taken up the Fat Lady’s place as the only one willing to do so. It all seemed to calm down and through to the end of November there were no more signs of your designated disturber as what he had intended to gain from the attack.

The battle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf as usual took place in a blizzard and again was won by the capture of the snitch from Cedric under the nose of Cho, who was distracted by her broom’s twitching from the dropping temperature.

Celebratory cocoa was passed out through the giggled conversation about the foxes seen on the way in and in the move to what you hoped to be a full on snow castle building spree for a shelter for the snow ball battle sure to follow after an explosion sounded in the distance. Through the snow flurries as usual you raced across the field finding Ron and Neville both on their backs, Neville still was propped up on this elbow deflecting a curse away from Ron, who was curled up clutching his bleeding leg.

Skidding to a stop in the slamming of your mental charm of _Anaticula_ Andrew blinked wondering what you had intended as you dropped down by Ron shifting him onto his back to rest his leg on your lap easing your dripping a few drops of Phoenix tears onto the burn and slice in his shin. The burn healed with the cut scabbing over in the arrival of Madame Pomfrey and the other Professors. In a swirl of darkening smoke Andrew shot off into the unknown. Ron was lifted up as the twins who made sure he wasn’t harmed past a painfully bruised rib.

Neville grimaced through saying as he looked over to Dumbledore, “Sir Cadagon is going to need to change the passwords.”

Dumbledore, “Why is that?”

Neville, “I can’t find my note with this weeks passwords on it.”

Dumbledore nodded and turned for the school at Snape’s side while Minerva helped you guide the injured teens to the Hospital Wing. Distant shouts sounded and clearly he warning had come too late as by the arrival of the Professors up to the Common room it was turned upside down as well as all the dorms but nowhere near the level they had assumed he would go to not realizing your charm on him. Alongside Percy and the other prefects you kept the students in your vision in their search of the missing intruder. At the commotion the distant Hippogriffs neared you all wondering at the noise.

A cloud of smoke crashed behind you and a firm hand latched onto your arm jerking you backwards earning an angered squawk in the distance. “You will tell me what curse you laid on me!” The hand holding you was soon torn away at the talon tipped foot came crashing down across Andrew’s face with the second clawing down into his shoulder tearing his shirt in a bloody mess spreading as the talons slashed across his chest and stomach. Heavily onto his back he collapsed screaming in pain as you turned with hands raised locking your eyes on Buckbeak who was still reared up on his back hooves.

Steadily his front feet still dripping in blood curled up as his orange eyes with blown pupils turned from your attacker to you narrowing his pupils, “Beaky, Beaky,” lowering to all fours he lowered his head through Flitwick’s levitating Andrew on the way to the Hospital Wing after putting an apparating block on him. Bloody prints followed you as you guided the still clearly flustered pair of Hippogriffs, “Come on, let’s go get you some ferrets.”

Tenderly you stroked their beaks and cheeks calming them on the pat back to Hagrid’s hut, meeting him halfway to explain that it wasn’t their blood. Worry flashed into his eyes but he covered that and helped you in settling the duo back into their shed habitat with a full supply of ferrets. Warmly they settled into their nests under the blankets you settled over their backs, contently they grinned at you giving off thankful squawks as you both stepped outside into their clearing where you looked up at Hagrid in his sniffling through raising a protective bubble around it so none could burst in and attack them.

Gently you patted Hagrid’s arm, “It’ll be okay Hagrid. It was in defense.”

He nodded, “I know.”

By morning the Dementors had descended, but this time under the guard of Lucius and a band of Aurors, who came to collect Andrew. Under the serious blocks and circle of Dementors a glint of ruby red in the palm of the maimed Wizard caught your eye and. Before you could say anything more of his allied Aurors arrived with an official notice from Fudge to hand over a death notice for the Hippogriff in question. Completely ignoring the attack on two students prior to his gripping you so harshly. A squeeze of the item in his hand and a cloud of red mist surrounded his fist and your lips parted recognizing the combustible gem, rapidly you drew your wand and manifested a lead box around his hand widening his eyes while his mouth fell open in his try to throw it.

Try as he might the gem had latched onto his fingers and a muffled explosion was heard. Heavily the box fell to the ground revealing his shriveled blackened hand stirring a gasp from the Wizard Lucius bound in uncharmable chains covering his entire body. His fire filled blue eyes landed on the Aurors coming to delay his capture, “Kill the beast for all I care this waste of a Wizard is mine.”

Harshly he left the hall dragging Andrew behind him, stealing a supportive pat on your shoulder in leaving. The dark eyed Auror grinned turning to Dumbledore along the wall beside you to say, “We don’t need his permission, beast is already done for.”

Flatly your expression dropped and you moved out into the hall, seeing in the distance a glint of silver through the growing storm and the squawks of the fleeing crows over Hagrid’s calls for the presumably dead creature. Open mouthed you felt Dumbledore’s hand pat your back in calling out, “Percy.” The teen’s stance perked up and he shifted closer to you a few steps, “Kindly escort Miss Black to her dormitory.” After a pause he said, “I believe the second floor entrance should work best due to the blocks on the lower levels.” Your brow inched up, “If you wouldn’t mind, along the way keep an eye open, I seem to have lost my watch. Try as I may I can’t seem to discover when I lost it in retracing my steps.”

You both nodded and glumly you joined Percy into the hall through which you walked quietly until you were asked in latin, “Did you catch those hints I did?”

“Did you tell Dumbledore where we use our turners?” you whispered to him in return.

Percy shook his head, “No, though not hard to guess it would be a safe place to go back.”

“Okay.” Down another turn you eyed the various portraits whispering along your path in your trotting up the first flight of stairs. “You know, I miss my second year.”

Percy chuckled and stole a glance at you saying, “Ah, you’d miss it all. Makes you wonder if each generation had years like ours or just how terribly dull it was for them.” Making you giggle weakly.


	27. Chapter 27

Through Myrtle’s bathroom you passed making sure to close the door behind you, under his collar Percy brought out his time turner and looped the chain around your necks. Half a turn back again you heard the muffled whir of the world backtracking to the end of the Quidditch match. Wetting your lips you glanced out the window seeing the storm still blowing past as Percy removed the chain he tucked back under his collar.

Turning together you made for the door and entered the empty halls you hurried through down to the exit overlooking the field between you and Hagrid’s Hut. In the first sight of students approaching Percy gave a sudden shiver and clenched his eyes shut in morphing into a bright orange fox. Not hesitating you shifted right after he did into a silver fox and darted after him pretending to play you way across the field in the falling snow until the crowds were out of sight and you took off for the forest.

Ignoring the cold you shook the snow off your fur and hurried through the tall roots and winding paths towards Hagrid’s Hut. Above you curious crows eyed your path flying after you wondering what you were up to, all filling the branches above you as you crouched down seeing the Hippogriffs moving to the school in the first explosion. Crouching down you settled by one another to keep warm, simply waiting for the perfect moment.

.

Calmly the duo were shown back to their shed habitat and you watched Hagrid seal their enclosure and head back inside his hut. It didn’t take long for you to see the duo of Aurors arrive along with an executioner making you stand and start to creep out. At the arriving group the duo exited their shed eyeing each of the trio in their arguing with Hagrid. The argument turned the Aurors from friendly witnesses to forceful guards in aiding the executioner in shoving Hagrid into his hut they planned to seal him inside. Hurrying across the snow you caught the attention of the creatures, who saw your enchanted doorway appear in the center of their clearing. A catch of your color shifting eyes lured the pair curiously behind you through the doorway into your snow covered gardens at home. Quietly the door shut and vanished halting the argument as Hagrid eyed the empty clearing and began shouting for the pair of assumed fleeing killer creatures.

In the vast intricate gardens you led them off to a shed which easily was shifted to a replica of theirs you settled them in and fed the pair once you had shifted back again. Softly between your strokes on the pair you assured them they would be safe in their new homes before you used the doorway to head back to the kitchens for a snack you took to the Puff dorm. Sitting quietly, choosing to wait for the other students to be led back to the dorms in the dungeons that were sealed behind you while the Professors righted the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower was inspected for any damage. Grins spread across the faces of the students who caught onto your hints that the pair had escaped their death sentence, a rumor stirring up a glimmer of hope in Hagrid’s chest when it made its way to him as he helped to guide the Gryffindors out to their tower again through Flitwick guiding the Ravenclaws.

.

8pm the next day, finally your Magical Creatures course started and at his hopeful stare following you to his side to accept the packets he had made his eyes dropped to the snapshot you had taken of the pair that morning in their feedings revealing they were safe at your home. A soft sniffle later and he nodded in what he hoped to be a thanks to you he found himself unable to verbalize just yet pocketing the image. Among the other students you entered the heated bubble containing stone bleachers for Hagrid’s preferred classroom to which a gold baby Unicorn had wandered to as its mother scoured for a fresh patch of food. All the class you all stroked the curious little filly keeping your pamphlets from its reach to avoid its nibbling them to shreds until the mother returned and guided him off to their dinner.

.

Up to the school you and the twins walked and your fingers kept sliding over the edge of the odd sky blue letter that had arrived for you on the wings of a snow coated owl among the other late deliveries through dinner due to the earlier storm delaying the breakfast post. In shimmering silver ink you read the stamp marking it from Paris in the top right corner addressed simply,

_“Miss J. Black,_

_Howarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”_

All through the meal you had stared at it oddly wondering who could have sent it. Sure you had gotten more than a few letters from Lycans whose lives you had affected and Bernadette you knew well enough that she was in Italy for the next few months helping in their Ministry there with something. Without any Choir tonight you waited until you could head back to your dorm to read it.

Atop the steps of your bunk you were seated, turning the envelope over you broke the seal with an olive branch in gold wax and brought out the folded letter inside.

_“Miss Black,_

_Under the request of my employers, Vivienne and Olivier Pearisiyiae, I have been asked to draft this inquiry to you._

_As you may not be aware in 1935 their daughter Suzsieanne Pearisiyiae had been reported missing after a trip to Great Brittain. Under the spreading of the news on your acts in defense of your school and creatures within, a picture of yourself and your mother were uncovered and it brought up a painful question for my employers._

_For all our investigations your mother Jewelia was adopted by a Muggle family from an orphanage long since dismantled, leaving the discovery of her birth parents believed impossible. The inquiry I was posed to make was towards the question of your maternal grandparents’ identities. If you could manage to grant us any knowledge you might have upon this mystery that would be wonderful. To answer the wonder as to why the question was posed enclosed are copies of portraits of my employers and their daughter._

_Best wishes to you in this upcoming holiday season,_

_The Pearisiyiae Family”_

Cedric grinned at you saying, “Fan mail?”

You shook your head saying, “It’s a letter, some couple has a missing daughter, they’re asking if I could send them what I know about my Mum’s parents.” Separating the pages your eyes fell to the portraits folded between the pages. One with a couple in black and white, the man staring off to the side while the woman rested her head on his shoulder sadly. The second one a woman wearing a wide brimmed hat tilted out of her face in a fur collared dress coat over her layered skirt with hands tucked into a fur muff. The resemblance of the women to your mother and yourself was uncanny, though through your father you inherited your tight curly hair and your shifting eyes from your mother vastly unlike the chestnut hair and icy blue eyes of the women. Passing both over to the twins you caught their brows rising.

Fred, “Wicked.”

George, “I can see where you got it all from.”

Cedric, “Suz-,” he huffed, “Where have I read that before?”

Turning around you grabbed your schedule from the desk reading out your full name, _Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black_ , “It’s my middle name.”

Fred, “Well, one of them.”

George wet his lips, “Wait, if your mum was just born when she was sent to the orphanage, how did she know the name?”

You shrugged, “Dad did mention she had dreams occasionally. Maybe she had one about the name.”

Cedric passed you back the letters and schedule, “What are you going to tell them?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think it over I guess.” They nodded and you accepted the pictures again you carried to your desk you sat at through the yawns of the guys in their move to their beds mumbling about the Astronomy class at midnight they wanted to nap prior to.

In their drifting off you sat at your desk, drawing out a sheet of your yellow stationary with bundles of fireflies in the corners. Anxiously you wet your lips and raised your feather tipped pen you uncapped and lowered to the page.

_“Mr and Mrs Pearisiyiae,_

_There really isn’t much I can share that will bring you peace for the location of your daughter. Yes I agree the resemblance is uncanny. I will not waste your time so here are all the facts I know._

_My Mother in her years at school uncovered that her father was Morfin Gaunt, her mother was unnamed on the birth certificate. For my own research I went to their former home and found a grave for Morfin, his father Marvolo and his sister Merope. Alongside their shared headstone is a smaller one marked simply ‘Wife of Morfin Gaunt’, I traced their family tree and records available and no marriage license or documents held the name of his wife._

_The pair were killed in what was named by muggles as simply ‘Accident’ on their death records, though in my own research I was able to discover that Merope’s son, Tom Riddle Jr. In his late teens upon learning the identity of his father from a notable muggle line proceeded to murder their entire family and then turned his aggression at their refusing to acknowledge him as kin and for the abandonment of his mother no doubt did the same to Morfin and his wife in 1943. Years later upon discovering my mother’s identity he proceeded to do the same to her as well._

_There is no pleasant way to word this knowledge so it is best stated plainly without any fluff or flourish. If your daughter was this unnamed wife I do offer you my sincerest condolences and if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Jaqi Black”_

Folding the letter up you brought out one of your envelopes you slid it inside before sealing it with a duck print seal in yellow wax, adding the owl code they had included on the second page. Before you could turn your head you remembered your owl was already off with a letter to Petunia, the thick stack of letters contained all drafted letters you had finally finished and decided to send off at once explaining how big a testing year this was. Closing your eyes you inhaled and levitated the envelope above your palm then swirled your fingers now coated in flames in a draconic spell to transfer items across great distances. Blankly you stared at the portraits, both stagnant in their copied state then set them aside to try and sleep through yet another bout of no doubt painful dreams due to the mass of Dementors on the grounds for their nightly patrols.

To your surprise lightness was found along with a great sense of ease, the great weight on the school dissipated in the removal of the Dementors. A copy of Neville and Ron’s memories were given to the Ministry of Magic, pertaining their attack and one from Ginny on yours. The latter was dismissed as even in your defense Fudge insisted any creature to attack an Auror be destroyed heightening his demand for a search for the creature in question until it was found.

Due to the Aurors who had captured Andrew word had rippled through the Ministry and once Alice and Frank Longbottom had heard of Neville’s attack they headed the call to punish Andrew no matter what task he had been given. Insisting that safety of the children of the school should have been put first.

By the day of the Hogsmeade trip you had received word that Ser had been sentenced to five years in prison for child endangerment, a lesser charge Fudge had been forced into by the weight of all the Aurors and citizens demanding punishment.

Doing all he could Fudge scrambled for anything to distract the people from what was being said about him, though none had expected to discover that this year Great Britain would be hosting the Quidditch World cup this year. A full six pages of the Prophet were packed with detailed pictures and notes on the gigantic stadium being built for the occasion. All that burying the fury to the final pages in a small section behind the wanted adds. Passing the paper to Cedric your eyes rose to a random black owl releasing an awkward screech with a familiar sky blue envelope in its talons, a raising of your left hand turned its swoop to release the letter then circle back again up to the rafters to nap before its long flight back.

Through the jealous narrowed glare from your owl to the new bird you opened the letter from the same couple’s employee who wrote,

_“Miss Black,_

_We thank you for your assistance in this matter. It is truly troubling information though there is hope that finally we will have discovered their lost child. My employers for New Years are flying out to England for a wedding of a distant relation and are wondering if you might be willing to meet up for tea and possibly share the location of the graveyard you had spotted the headstone in. Should their suspicion be true though they have missed a great deal of your life they do wish to have a place in it through the future should you so allow._

_Fondest Wishes,_

_The Pearisiyiae Family”_

The note was passed around and watching you eagerly your owl spotted your pulling out a piece of parchment to hastily copy down the request to your father you folded up and managed to raise just in time for your overeager owl to take off with it. Even Harry got a turn with it and promptly turned to ask, “You’re really going to meet with them?”

Your head tilted and you answered, “Well, if it is their daughter they could have closure.”

Harry, “But they want to be in your life in the future.”

“They might be nice. And we do go to Paris nearly each summer. I doubt they would demand anything.”

Ron, “Who is gonna take you?”

You shrugged, “Not sure. Dad can’t, Remus will be working on his lessons maybe,”

Draco who had taken the seat by you across from Cedric said, “Mum could take you.” Your brow inched up, “Said something about visiting Dad’s Mum. Mum and Gran hate each other, she could take you.”

Your lips pursed for a moment then you replied, “That could work.”

Loading up from your shopping trip a series of gifts were gathered up and wrapped before you turned back to the last of this term’s assignments you finished and added to your pile to turn in before looking over the layout of practice exams for the OWLS and NEWTS. Mainly all written exams filling up your final two weeks of school before the train ride home.

.

Charms – Mon

After breakfast all the fifth and seventh year Charms students would remain behind in the Great Hall. Anxiously you all watched along the walls while the long tables were traded for single desks with your names alphabetically assigned to each of them. With fifth years on one side and the seventh years on the other, all in the same sinking feeling when you lowered into the desks. Atop the platform on a tall chair Professor Flitwick sat and sent out the test packets out to each desk saying, “You have two hours for the exam,” an easy grin slid onto his face, “Remember, this is your only class for the day, once this is through you are free to return to your dorms or even head out to the grounds for some fresh air.”

The last packet hit the desk in front of George and Percy in the back and he said, “You may begin.” In the silent room echoes of the shifting pages and creasing of the front fold signaled Flitwick to settle back in his seat allowing the room to simply relax into the hefty practice exams containing information from all their years so far.

Question by question you answered, recognizing so many from the years before that you had quizzed the elder Weasleys and Tonks on. Nearly to the last minute you were finalizing the end of the last question, an essay question _‘Name the various benefits of learning to charm inanimate objects to dance.’_ A few snorts could be heard through the room at the hopefully mood lightening question that varied responses were given to.

Groggily with the last of the exams turned in you filed out of the hall and split up, your group heading to your dorm room to return to cramming in all you could for the exam the following day.

.

Transfiguration – Tue

Professor McGonagall came next. Atop the platform she looked over you all with a proud gaze hoping as always that you all would do well in her exams. More hefty packets were passed out and seemingly alone up in the front row you bit your lip opening to the first page at her saying, “You may begin.”

Two thirds were short answer with a large chunk after true or false questions leading up to the final question, _‘Which form would you choose for yourself as your Animagus and why.’_

For you especially this question was difficult as you had gone from loving your time shifting to a moose, cat, Phoenix and fox. All differently with various reasons but glancing at the time you simply gave the most honest answer you could give, naming your love for each and stating that at this time you would not be able to decide on a single form. In the path out of the Hall you caught her eyes scanning over you wondering at your uncertain expression on the final question, hoping you wouldn’t get points taken off for being honestly indecisive.

.

Herbology – Wed

Professor Sprout was downright bubbly as she had a line of plant scrapings she would tend to through your test taking for planting and potions needed for the next term. If you thought the others were thick this one downright dwarfed them as it asked for short answers that each question would build onto until moving onto the next subject with a few short essay sections between. All leading to the final question of your chosen most important plant you had learned of with a required explanation after.

.

DADA – Thur

Remus next stood looking over you all, feeling just as unsteady as you all did remembering just how nerve wracking this experience was. So far the smallest packet, but also the most challenging at the simple short answer style. Each of your classes had to be remembered with various obscure details thrown in narrowing the similar terms, spells or hexes you would have to name properly. The final page filled with situational questions that fed into a final essay question on one portion of the topics you had learned that could be improved upon for future generations. The end of it using the recent advances of Lycan studies as an example.

Wetting your lips you brushed the feathered end of your pen along your forehead as many other students did before answering that you thought it would help to have yearly defense clubs that each student could request hands on lessons on certain spells, creature based topics, hexes or charms.

.

Ancient Runes – Fri

Professor Babbling, in one of the arguably smallest of groups looked over you all as you started on the monstrously thick packet. Begrudgingly you made it through the mostly short answer portion leading up to the final question in an essay you were asked to choose the most influential rune language you had been taught and to write a day in the life of a person living in the civilization the runes were from.

.

Most of the students from here on were enjoying their free days off and relief that they only had a couple more exams while news of exactly how many you, Fred and George were taking. You three along with Percy were among the small group of those willing to risk trying for all the exams offered stunning especially the first years to the point of them betting on what your grades would be.

.

Potions – Mon

Snape peered out at you all and sat back in the chair offered watching you all through the thick packet complete with a final page of riddles stirring a great number from the middle section to literally hit their heads on their desks.

.

Care of Magical Creatures – Tue

Hagrid stood atop the platform watching as you all went through the first half of multiple choices until the final section of mixed short answer and essays on practical care for the more dangerous creatures some might avoid.

.

Arithmacy – Wed

Surprisingly after taking your seats you spied Professor Vector looking over your staggeringly small class you eyed the disturbingly small packet just cram packed with as much as she could possibly muster into her decided amount of pages fully knowing that her students would be sitting for possibly three exams today.

Divination – Wed

Lazily after your two hour exam you all simply chose to stay in your desks to rest your heads for an awkward group nap that lasted for the hour long gap until Professor Trelawney entered and your desks shuffled adding more for the those entering the hall.

Overall the medium sized packet eased through the list of styles of Divinations you had been taught finalized by a simple question of what you were feeling from her and how the holidays would go.

Astronomy – Wed (Midnight)

Choir was put off till the next night freeing you to get a longer nap after dinner until the late night exam. Again in the Great Hall you sat up through the surprisingly thick packet coming close to naming each inch of the galaxy and their meanings up to the final question asking which has the most effect over you in your life. Your answer being fairly easy as knowing full well thanks to your father that you were born under Pluto.

Pluto is the great revealer, but often there's a dark night before the rebirth. Pluto brings to mind purging, exorcising, and releasing buried power or core truths. It's the planet of creative destruction, and transits can feel like extended ordeals.

In your mind clearly explaining, in your opinion, a fair bit about why you are the way you are.

.

History of Magic – Thur

What all would assume to be the largest packet wasn’t and Professor Binns floated around the Hall as you all waded through the thick packets up to the final essay question asking for you to find an ancient war that could occur again and how you would bring them all to a better end.

.

Muggle Studies - Fri

Barty was last and in his own elated mood he was lost in his own wonder as to how you all would fair in his exam. The wide variety of topics covered in his course made it difficult to gauge how successful you all would be. Still in all this he was elated at the four of his students that would be terrified in waiting for the results to all offered courses worsening their worries over a vast majority of their peers.

…

Lunch came after your flurried packing sessions you rushed into when the final exam was through. In a long line you all filed out of the school in exhausted groups through the buzzing younger students around you for the trip to the Hogsmeade station. Heavily you plopped onto the benches in your decided car carrying a message from Remus to your father he would come the following day to give him time to read through and grade his exams.

A stolen nap bridged the time between school and the station again where you were met by your disguised father who led you all out instead of Arthur, who got called to a raid stirring up the decided plan for him to fetch you all. Safely in your home you went to put up your trunk in your room then it seemed you blinked and you were in front of the log book in your library. Anxiously you recited the names of the couple in your mind a few times until you could finally say them aloud bringing forth a stack of magazines and papers filling up a table alongside a stack of books commenting on famous films.

Vivien Trèfle, a Veela from a great line of performing French Wizards, one of the oldest there, who was often sporting wigs for her roles to cover her signature strawberry blonde hair making her pale blue eyes shine the brighter.

Olivier Pearisiyiae, a Morpher from a similarly notable line of performers and architects where their daughter got her chestnut hair from, known mainly for his voice in his operatic and musical roles until falling into the big film that placed the pair together.

The loving couple so concerned about their daughter first met onscreen, both acting in magical films, plays and musicals with their biggest role together, a famed opera you had seen a recording of when you were younger. The more you dug you saw their relationship growing in front of the articles and tabloids up to the announcement of their young daughter. Who had been in a few small roles of her own expecting to be off to an acting course she had, according to a supposed snippet from an interview from her parents. And that she had met a man on the tour of the town she got lost in and fell for him instantly with a hint that she might be bringing him home to meet them when her trip was over.

Already you had agreed to meet them and your nerves seemed to spike as to how that would go, but at least you wouldn’t be alone, and even if you hadn’t spent much time with her over the years you were assured Narcissa would be there for you. The similarities between your mother and the lost possible great grandparents you stood up and summoned your enchanted door.


	28. X-Mas Break

Down the block from the Dursleys in the middle of a tunnel near the empty snow coated park you exited to trot across a patch of slush into the deep unshoveled path through the park thankful for still wearing your jacket, tall boots and socks your jeans were tucked into. Without even sending a note first you made your way down the block to the end of the front walk where you paused realizing what you had done in seeing Petunia through the window facing into the living room revealing her readjusting the cushions and Santa figurine behind the couch. Nipping at your lip your heart skipped when her eyes flinched upwards at the curious person on the formerly empty street, her lips parted in a soft gasp seeing it was you luring her towards the door at your awkward flinch of a wave in a single motion of pointing to the door.

A stammered step was followed by the quickened steps to the opening door, a pausing final two found you on the front mat with a weak chuckle cast out a cloud of warm air between you in her own curious grin. “Sorry, I, um, I got to the walk then I realized I hadn’t asked to drop by.”

Blinking a few times she shook her head and stepped back, “Not a problem at all, come in out of the cold.” Nodding you glanced down to tap the snow off your boots and hurried inside for her to close the door rubbing her hands together from the cold, leading you into the kitchen she said, “I’ll put the kettle on.”

“Thank you.”

Quietly you watched as she filled it and set it on the burner she turned on then faced you again with a quick smile in your saying, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

She shook her head, “No, not at all. Vernon is at work and Dudley won’t be home until tomorrow for his break. How, how is your schooling coming? All, E’s, was it?”

Weakly you chuckled saying, “O’s are perfect marks actually, E is the second best. I’ve managed to keep straight O’s.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes, we actually just had our practice exams for out OWLS, our um, our big exams that help us see what careers we could be eligible for. They aren’t till the end of June, but I should know my grades, at least for the practice exams by Christmas.”

She nodded and set out a pair of teacups adding to the full set up and tray of cheese and biscuits she seemed to have on hold for guests. “Are you nervous about that?”

“Well, I’m sitting for 12 of the 12 courses available, not many students in the history of the school have.” Stirring an impressed grin on her face.

“Impressive. How many did your parents sit for?”

“Oh, Mum, 7, I believe? I’d have to check her journals again, Dad took 8, the final two to win a bet over uncle James.”

A weak chuckle left her, “That sounds like them from what I remember hearing about on summers.”

Her eyes looked you over curiously as she grabbed the kettle to pour into the teapot filled with her chosen tea she set on the tray she carried over to the dining table you both filled the two seats on the end where you blurted out, “That’s sort of why came.” Her brow inched up and her lips parted in adding, “I, got this letter a few weeks ago, this couple in France, the saw my picture, I’ve um made a few headlines with magical creatures we’ve found in the school grounds. And they have a missing daughter,” Petunia nodded folding her hands on her lap letting the tea brew some more, “Who disappeared after meeting a Wizard she claimed to fall for instantly on a tour through England, around the time Mum would have been conceived.”

“Wow. And you, look like her?”

Reaching into your pocket you pulled out the portrait of Suzsieanne stirring a gasp from her at the uncanny resemblance, “Her name is Suzsieanne. Like my middle name.” Drawing Petunia’s eyes up to yours, “Did Mum, do you know where she said she found that name?”

Petunia, “That is, hard to say. She shot up one night, we all shared a room, and she was muttering in what sounded like French, she used to have these dreams, odd dreams, and the name just stuck in her mind hoping that, somehow, she could help the woman in her dreams.”

“Did she write about her dreams anywhere?”

Petunia shook her head, “Well, some, but then she would get upset and we’d find her tearing them up, or burning them.” Concern flooded into her eyes, “Do you have dreams like that?”

“Ya. A lot. But, I’ve just been used to it. Maybe it hit Mum harder because she didn’t know what they were maybe if she hadn’t told Severus about them.”

Petunia, “You know Severus well?”

“Ya, he’s one of my Professors. Keeps a close eye on me through school.”

“She never talked about her parents with you? Her mother at least?”

Petunia shook her head, “Just kept dreaming about that woman. It seemed to stop when she went to school, maybe she got lessons for controlling it.” In her pause she served out the tea and asked in adding the sugar for you, “Are you believing you could be related, past the appearance I mean?”

“It all seems to fit. And Mum found out who her Father was, outside their home there was a headstone marked as his wife, no name, just ‘Wife of Morfin’. No documents for any marriage license, so maybe it’s possible it was out of wedlock or just done in a Wizard ceremony, which are rarely recorded outside of family trees in that time, even sometimes today.”

“Who are they? Do you know? Or have they not shared that yet?”

“They’re actually popular performers in the Wizarding world. They sing and dance and act. They’ve won dozens of awards, both from great long lines of performing families. It makes sense Mum followed that path too.”

Easing a grin onto her face, “Yes, it does. Even in Primary school she had an amazing voice and loved to act.”

“What do you think?”

“How do they plan on proving you’re related, a blood test?”

“We haven’t talked about that. They wanted to see the grave for themselves. I’m not certain if, well, there are charms they could lay on jewelry for one that could burn or affect the wearer if not related to the castor.”

“Ah, much more effective then. Are they wishing to be in your life then?”

You sighed, “I really don’t know. I should have asked, but we’ve only written one another twice so far. Sorry, I just, it’s all so-,”

“Terrifying.” You nodded and sipped on your tea, “I know Jewels had a hard time with not knowing. Part of why she tried to look so much like Lily I think. I never liked her mimicking me.” Lowly she added raising her cup to her lips, “Perhaps if I hadn’t she wouldn’t have hated me so much.”

You shook your head, “She didn’t hate you.” Waving your hands after setting down your teacup you set a wooden box on the table in a deep mahogany with a pressed glass display on the front filled with purple petunias. Opening the lid you drew out a bound stack of letters making her gasp seeing the letters she had sent back to her sisters after their acceptance followed by a trio of stacks parting her lips, “You might have sent them back, but they kept writing.” Steadily through the next half hour you shared all you had learned from their journals surrounding their views and wishes for a future with their sister when they were all older.

On the verge of tears you both stood at the door and she wrapped you in a tight hug thanking you for the letters then asked for your report on how things went with the meeting for your possible relatives.

.

A stroll through the street down to the tunnel again brought you back home, the warm bedroom in which you removed your jacket and boots, leaving them at the foot of your bed to head down to see what the others were up to. Freshly home Regulus and Arthur returned from the Ministry holding the thirty foot tall tree they had picked out for your home. Through the door wafts of pine announced what time it was and with the tree set up the decoration trunks were summoned and everyone filled the grand sitting room to help decorate the tree and room. Glitter and tinsel were everywhere, as always, when you were finally through. In the completion of the tree a stampede of you all went up to your bedrooms and came back down again to add the presents you had all gathered through the years for everyone.

The few days till Christmas brought with them more and more relatives. The Malfoys arrived after the Professors all arrived from school grinning at you all and sharing that the results to the practice exams were all in the mail. Right away Lucius and Draco came over to you asking for all the details on your letters and the couple Narcissa was going to monitor your meeting with. Looping her arm under yours she showed you to the sitting room where Lucius added their gifts under the tree and they settled you in the spot beside Draco, who shared his own end of term exams and how he imagined he did.

Through to dinner everyone settled into the evening enjoying the company of one another while a blizzard blew outside lasting until breakfast when it lulled just long enough to allow your test scores to arrive spiking up a wave of nerves. An early arrival of the Grangers added their nerves to the mix.

Tearing open the letters they were topped with the usual grading scale:

_O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.)_

_E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to N.E.W.T)_

_A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T)_

_P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject)_

_D = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit)_

_T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s)_

**.**

**Percy** was first with his Practice NEWTS results :

_Study of Ancient Runes **A** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **E** , Charms **E** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **E** , Divination **O** , Herbology **E** , History of Magic            **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **E** , Transfiguration **E**_

**Fred**

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Divination **O** , Herbology **E** , History of Magic **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **O**_

**George**

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Divination **O** , Herbology **O** , History of Magic **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **E**_

**Jaqi**

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Divination **O** , Herbology **O** , History of Magic **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **O**_

**Draco** was next leading the others in naming their results of the end of term exams.

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Arithmancy **A** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **A** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Herbology **E** , History of Magic **O** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **E**_

**Ron**

_Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Divination **E** , Herbology **O** , History of Magic **A** , Potions    **E** , Transfiguration **O**_

**Ginny**

_Astronomy **A** , Care of Magical Creatures **E** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Herbology **A** , History of Magic **O** , Potions **E** , Transfiguration **O**_

**Hermione**

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **E** , Herbology **O** , History of Magic **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **O**_

**Neville**

_Study of Ancient Runes **O** , Astronomy **A** , Care of Magical Creatures **O** , Charms **O** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **O** , Divination **A** , Herbology **O** , History of Magic **E** , Potions **O** , Transfiguration **O**_

All in all everyone seemed pleased with their results, even Percy without a perfect set of marks was content that in his most troublesome courses he had officially been counted as passing. Through this the rest of the teens wondered at why you were straining yourselves to take up all the exams and courses given.

.

Christmas Eve was filled with the crunch of wrapping paper being removed and set aside after into the designated trunk for it leaving the scattered ribbons and bows by the piles of presents. The most lavish being from your father for Harry, a Firebolt to replace his ruined broom leading to him and Ron racing outside to give it a try while you inspected the collection of books Barty had picked for you complimenting those from Snape and the bookends of golden Hippogriffs from Hagrid.

Minerva again gifted you another lovely grey heeled pair of booties that went splendidly with the silver plaid sleeveless dress you had chosen for your meeting to layer over a tight black long sleeved shirt and tights. All that would go perfectly under the mid thigh length dress coat that was a sky blue secured by a sash around your muddle. The women chuckled through your thankful hugs they returned to you. Smores broke up the hugs, a late treat before you were off to bed.

…

New Years brought on an explosion of tassles and confetti through the house stirring pleased giggles and cheers from the lot of you. Between the champagne and butterbeers passed out you found your ways up to bed. A warm wave flooded from your fireplace that lit up and in your flannels and a t shirt you slid into your bed under the plushy covers you ached for each night after your long months of studying and trouble with Andrew. Easily you fell asleep only to be woken up all too soon at the sounding of your alarm.

It was like you were struggling against water in getting out of bed and onto your feet. Teeth brushed, after your shower, hair tied up in a tall ponytail with curls eased into a sleek joined spiral and bangs left across your face. Simple makeup came next and you walked still in your towel into your closet. A deep sigh left you as your matching set of underwear could no longer be worn as a set, tossing the bra in your box for clothes that no longer fit you another had to be found.

Wetting your lips you grabbed your tights and eased them up over your legs you smoother straight up over your thighs and hips before adding the black long sleeve shirt that fit you tightly. Over that the simple sleeveless silver plaid dress was pulled up over your thighs and arms to secure the four buttons over the left side of your chest to your shoulder. Twisting in the mirror you gave the look and approving nod and let out another shaky breath smoothing the skirt down your thighs for it to pop out into a gentle flare. Lastly you added your heeled grey booties and grabbed the satchel you had loaded up with random items you might need along with your jacket it was too hot to add your jacket just yet.

Folding your hands around the strap to your satchel you made your way down to the kitchen where you joined the others at the table, all commenting approvingly on your outfit, especially your dad, who said, “Simply marvelous Pumpkin.” His hand folding over yours on the table, “If you need me just call me, you know that.”

You nodded, “Thank you.”

He smirked glancing at Narcissa in a long sleeved silver dress reading her knees in a sleek pencil style over tights with black heels carrying a white jacket with a gentle flair and a sheer black layer hanging out underneath. In her hand a mug of coffee she carried over to the seat across from you to sit beside Lucius in a charcoal suit to sit beside her with a mug of her own beside Draco sighing in his try to eat and keep his own suit clean.

.

With your hand locked under Narcissa’s arm you exhaled slowly after securing your jacket for her to aparate you both to a safe spot in the middle of London outside an upscale Wizarding hotel in a tall building seeming like it was dancing. Tall pillars of twisting glass meeting up around a stone tower topped by a glass dome on a corner spot muggles seemed to pass by missing the illusion completely. Through the front glass doors adorned with shimmering stars in deep blue glass surrounding multicolored glowing butterflies and fireflies. The doormen inside opened the doors for you both and into the black and grey marble floors and walls up to the multicolored dome surrounded by overlapping arches and beams in a spiral above the main entrance. Countless shimmering birds and butterflies soared around the room going on unnoticed by the sleekly dressed workers and guests passing you by.

Lost in that you took in the details of the building until a tall blonde in a golden black lined uniform stopped in front of you, “Good morning. Miss Black we have a table reserved for you.”

“Thank you.” Following the man who you had just thanked the back of the echo of your heels mingled with the steps of those around you until a deep golden carpet stretched out underneath the mahogany tables topped with golden table settings cast in flickers of light through the clouds seen through the wall of twisting glass reflecting light from the candle lit chandeliers and candelabras along the walls.

Across the room you spotted the couple, who instantly flinched in the coat attendants arriving to claim your coats drawing the eyes of all the guests inside when whispers of your name echoed around the room. An easy grin slid onto your face and you continued on feeling a gentle pat on your back from Narcissa reassuring you wordlessly that she was still here for you. Straight to the rounded table in the corner where the couple seemed to shoot up to their feet still interlocking arms in nerves while waiting. Their eyes scanning over you as you did the same seeing the silver haired pair, both with hair pulled back and hopeful expressions mingled between flashes of pain.

Beside them your head turned to the dark haired man with a streak of silver in his short beard in a dark suit with a grin easing onto his face in a flinch before saying with a thick French accent, “Good morning. Thank you for coming.”

“I just hope I’ve been able to help.” Your eyes turning to the still silent pair, “um, this is my aunt Narcissa.”

He grinned again nodding his head in return to hers, “I am Jean, my clients were not aware if you were able to speak French so I am here as translator.”

“Oh, we speak French,” his brows inched up as you continued in French, _“French, Latin, and a third are demanded for the Black family, though I’ve been trying to learn as many as possible, up to nearly twelve, though with Asian languages I am still rough on reading them. Not counting those in Ancient Runes of course.”_

Your eyes turned to Jean in his quiet clap, _“Marvelous,”_ his hand motioned to the table, _“Please, sit.”_

Shifting your hands you brushed your dress along your thighs to sit down on the chair easing in under you on its own in the group lowering to settle. Crossing your ankles you settled your bag on your lap as Vivien asked, _“You are taking Ancient Runes, impressive, how are you faring? That course is rarely taken in Beauxbatons. There is even a debate to remove it.”_

_“Oh, that’s a pity. It actually is one of my favorites. I’m sort of in love with exploring, new worlds, languages and even creatures. We actually just sat for our practice OWLS, got an Outstanding in it.”_

Ollivier asked in a slightly pained tone, _“I take it you are an intellectual then?”_

_“I suppose so. Straight O’s all through my schooling. Trouble may seem to follow me but I won’t be wasting the chance to learn as much as I possibly can.”_

Vivien seemingly near tears eyed the tea set that wheeled itself over and began to dispense itself, following each of your nonverbal motions for how much you accepted, though their eyes shifted to the color changing teapot at your soft thanks to it when it had served you. _“Do you sing?”_

_“I, am in the choir at school. Nothing big like you. Though my Professor says I have my Mother’s voice, and she did.”_

Vivien, _“Do you plan on performing professionally?”_

_“Not, really. I’ve actually made plans to join two of my friends in opening our own shop.”_

Her head inched back as Ollivier asked, _“A shop? What sort of shop?”_

You nodded and then glanced at Jean who said, _“I believe we might actually, circle back now, to the matter at hand.”_ You flashed him a quick thankful grin noting the easing back of the couple and you raised your cup to your lips for a hopefully calming sip of the surprisingly overpowering raspberry tea sending a ripple of mint green through the ends of your hair that shifted back to silvery blue. The color ripple triggered a far from expected flash of pale green in the eyes of Ollivier mirroring your unexpected change stirring a curiously awed expression he cast your way. _“Now, you mentioned the Gaunts.”_

You nodded and sat through the confirmation of all you had sent to them while they asked for a great detail of all you knew on how they lived up to the inevitable request for you to show them to the town of Little Hangleton. With jackets added you all made your way to the front hall in Jean saying, _“Now, my geography is a bit shaky,”_ he motioned his hand to another man who approached in a fine suit you recognized from passing in your few trips in the Ministry from a small cramped office. Again in English he spoke, “This is Raul, he is here to act as the officiate to ensure that all is done properly.”

You looked to Raul, who nodded his head to you and Narcissa, “Miss Black, Mrs Malfoy.” Wetting his lips he brought out a mug from his coat pocket that levitated between you all, “Little Hangleton just outside the Gaunt property,” eyeing the clock along the wall you all circled the cup, “In three, two.” Your hands reached out and in touching the cup you swirled all the way across England in a confusing whirl finding your feet landing in nearly two feet of snow in the growing snow flurry out there.

In a ditch Raul cast, you guided the official towards the cottage earning disapproving murmurs from the couple before they eyed the tiny head stone barely visible beside the shared Gaunt headstone. Jean looked to you as you said, “This is it. All I could find.”

Jean nodded and motioned his hand signaling Narcissa to loop her arm around yours to grab your hand guessing at what there intention was. Turning sideways your hand folded into hers watching Jean clear the snow back freeing the dead grass and dirt to split making your lips part, a reaction you covered with your fingers on your free hand to your lips in the closing of your mouth. A full body coffin was inched out of the earth and into an expanding silver case to fold around the coffin, it all shrunk and was put away in his own bag and the grave covered back over again as if nothing had been taken.

Ollivier, _“If you will excuse us, we have a flight to catch, though we do hope to see you again soon. Thank you, for your assistance in the search for our little girl.”_

You nodded and before you could speak you watched their free hands settle on Jean’s shoulders to aparate away back to their hotel leaving you to look to Raul, who explained, “If they hadn’t explained, they have requested a transfer of remains for testing of identification. The request has a strict timeline, they have to be back in Paris by sundown tomorrow for their testing to remain legal.”

Softly Narcissa said, “That makes sense.” She flashed him a flinch of a grin, “Thank you Raul. I know you must have a schedule too, I can get us back home from here.”

He nodded and grinned at you, “Thank you. Have a nice day.” Apparating away quickly.

In a mocking tone you repeated, “A shop?!” Narcissa giggled gently guiding you back to the gate where she aparated you back to London in a safe corner, “is it that bad that I want a shop?”

Narcissa, “Oh family expectations. We all have them. For all their hopes they dreamed you would be just like them. They will come around.” She grinned walking with you down the wandering path back to Grimmauld street simply enjoying your conversation in doing so.

“So, what got you and Gran Malfoy on the wrong foot?”

She scoffed and you giggled at her reply, “We’ll need circle all of Europe to work that one out.”

…

Two days was all it took and in the middle of breakfast you once again were nearly dive bombed in your chest by a frost coated owl you settled in your lap letting it calm down and warm up from the blizzard growing outside while you split open the powder blue envelope. Chewing the last piece of bacon between your lips you pulled out the letter, and unfolded it, shifting the plane ticket inside to the back of the pages. Feeling all eyes on you as you summarized aloud, “The remains were their daughter’s. The jewelry and dental records confirmed it. They thank me, and,” you flipped to the second page, “I am being formally invited along with the chaperone of my choosing to the funeral on Saturday.”

Your eyes rose to your father, the only of the adults besides Molly who would be free on Saturday, who said, “I’m free. If you don’t mind going to Paris with your old man.”

You grinned and shook your head, “Not at all.” Looking at the pages again you eyed the full invitation that stated her name and the location, date and time, “This says they want us to wear green. Her favorite color. Instead of black.”

He chuckled, “I have a green shirt. I could pair that with my charcoal suit.” Eyeing the tickets you passed him he said, “Ooh, private tarmac. Thursday night, lovely. Spare night in Paris.”

Giggling to yourself you said, “Maybe they’ll let us explore.”

“Hopefully. I could show you a few secret spots.” Firing a plotting wink your way making you giggle again.


	29. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use of lyrics for:  
> If Only – Andrea Bocelli,  
> La Tua Semplicita – Placido Domingo, Josh Groban

Packed for a week uncertain of what you were expected to do you brought options and wore your favorite heeled boots and jeans, sitting terribly tattered over your black tights with a baggy maroon sweater under your jacket and house scarf. Hair blowing freely around you in the frigid breeze forcing you to have charmed your bolero hat to not blow away. At your side Sirius stood in his favorite thick silver sweater under his leather jacket, jeans tucked into his own boots tied over very thick socks with a hat matching yours. His arm fixed around your back the whole bus ride to the station went well even in the growing storm keeping all flights grounded. Most trains were shut down too, but not the Wizard’s Express; on sheer collected frequent travel miles alone the trip was free.

Through the irritated crowds of Muggles being led away passing platform nine you went straight for Platform 12, by the phone booth along the wall you passed through the shadowy corner and onto the lantern lit platform scarcely filled with fellow travelers, among them a familiar face. Through the wafts of steam you carried your collected tickets and joined Newt in his eager trot to the soon to leave train. A weak chuckle left him and aboard the train he said, “Mind if we share?”

You shook your heads and your father stated, “Love to, Newt. I see you’ve been called out too?”

Newt stole a glance at you, “Yes. My brother was invited, though, he rarely travels to Paris anymore. Asked I go in his place.” He joined you on the walk through to an empty car passing others noticing your place on the train, “Is it true, you are related to them?”

Peering up at him you answered, “Well,” you sat down setting your messenger bag beside you on your bench as he set his briefcase down beside him on his through your father closing and locking the door, “It turns out Suzsieanne is my grandmother. On my Mum’s side.”

Newt, “Well, that’s, I would say wonderful. I mean, new relations and all that, but then again, I know how some relations can be. I do hope you get along.”

You shrugged and crossed your legs in leaning back, “So far they don’t seem very pleased that I want to open a shop with Fred and George.”

Newt waved his hands, “Ah, they’ll get over it. Have to. I mean, how much pressure could they expect to give, great grandparents up out of nowhere.” Making you chuckle before he said, “Oh, I have it on good authority Hemlock and Hippogriffs’ judges are near a decision. Should not be long now. Plus,” he reached into his inner jacket pocket for a set of pictures he passed you, “Your Nundu has chosen his own mate. They really are adorable. I will let you know the first sight of cubs.”

“Thank you.”

Newt looked to Sirius upon asking, “How is the Missus taking the trip?”

Newt chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, yes, there was a bit of a, scuffle, inside with a pair of Wampus cats and my Hodag that got loose. Best I let the house breathe a bit.” Making you all chuckle in the first shift of the train, “Where are you staying?”

Sirius, “There’s a Black Family home in the 4th _arrondissement_ , I believe. 10 rooms, and a pool, if you’re in need of a place. Bit of a poker win back in 1869.”

Newt chuckled, “That would be lovely. So hard to find a hotel securable and willing to risk my suitcase again. It seems I have quite a reputation, even here in Paris.”

You giggled and settled against your father’s side in the car in Newt’s sharing of his nearly full year since seeing you. Three hours nearly you shared and laughed your way through the storm not so terrible on the other end, merely a peaceful falling of snow on the calm breeze. Under your father’s arm you were nestled safely for the stroll out the station, your late arrival granting the group of photographers outside plenty of space to steal pictures of you and Newt no doubt spreading ripples of your arrival in Paris went quickly awaking plenty. All while the scarce group of photographers aparated after you all and recorded the location you were staying in.

The snowcapped three story mansion tucked in an obscure corner formerly boarded up to the Muggle eye now polished and windows lighting up inside at the self sparking fire. Up the stoop you were led to the large door, once dingy now shifting to a brilliant peach stone door coated in intricate swirls around two rectangular windows glowing bright orange from the lights within. A hidden key was produced and eased into the hidden lock for the pair to ease open granting you entrance. Each room of the lavish apartment tidied itself up, cushions fluffed and all while you explored the house only to settle into your chosen rooms for the early morning the following day.

.

An early bell sounded through the house stirring a groan from you in your climb up out of bed. Through the hall when you entered it you heard your father cursing into his pillow through Newt’s muffled inquiry as to who it could be. Straightening your sweater across your middle it drooped off one of your shoulders at the dropping of your left pant leg from its crumpled spot at your thigh. Down the steps from the third floor to the first you trotted lazily groaning to yourself in your try to contain your curls from falling into your face. At the doors you unlocked the left and swung it open at the tenth ring only to meet a wall of flashes and shouts of your name making you close and lock the door again.

Turning back to the steps you spotted your father draped over the banister of the third floor with his partially open robe revealing the top most of his Animagus tattoos, “Wrong door Pumpkin?”

“Cameras.”

He groaned and shook his head, “Of course.” Turning back to his own bed seeing you still had time. “Still some time for another nap.”

Zapping up to the third floor you strolled back to your bed and burrowed under your covers groaning to yourself for the few moments until you fell asleep again ignoring your presumed wondering at how you must have looked in those pictures half dead to the world. But the hours passed and at the assigned time you got up and trudged down to the kitchen, finding your father inside waving his wand to cover the window blocking the sight into the kitchen where he tucked it into the pocket of his open robe to finish prepping the breakfast he was making. In your seat you claimed at the table you eyed Newt, in his striped jammies and slippers who moved to collect a cup of coffee freshly brewed while you called a glass from the cupboard for the pitcher of orange juice floating from the fridge along the wall.

Newt, “Thank you.” He said to your father at his portion of breakfast he was given while peeling an orange he was going to offer to the groggy Niffler waking in his lap.

You grinned sleepily at Sirius and he took his own seat with a mug of coffee for himself, “Eat up Pumpkin. According to the schedule it seems we’ve a full day ahead of us.”

Groaning around your mouthful Newt chuckled saying, “I do hope there’s a meal in there somewhere.”

Swallowing after your chews you grumbled back, “Better be.” Making them chuckle.

..

In a floor length green layered dress with long sleeves cuffed at your wrist by silver buttons etched with cat paws and secured around your middle with a black belt latching with meeting silver clips forming a cat Minerva had gifted you. Leaving your hair down it fell to the middle of your back only to droop into your face at the tying of your heeled boots over your tights. Another helping of simple eyeliner under nude eye shadow and a simple lip stain.

In the main hall you joined your father and Newt, the latter in a full deep green suit over a dark grey suit, your father holding your hat in hand he helped to add in the perfect tilt, “Here, you’ll need this. Proper witches never go without a good hat. Gran used to shout that at my cousins.” Making you giggle in his grin at you.

His hand folded around yours and he led you to the door where you all added your jackets and then exited into the line of flashing cameras blocking you from the Thestral led open carriages you all climbed into joining the others long the path while around the streets the blustering blizzard raged on as cover for the occasion keeping the Muggles inside. Filling the streets line after line of the carriages led you straight to the great Notre-Dame Cathedral where you all were let out and you filed inside. A sea of green taking up each available spot on the pews under the guidance of the ushers, all of whom paused when they saw you enter. Double takes filled the crowds followed surely by gasps until you were led surely enough straight to the second row right behind Vivien, Ollivier, their two sons, daughters in law and grandchildren taking up the full row, even with some on each other’s laps, all who grinned and turned to introduce themselves to you eagerly.

Taking your seats you all eyed the officiator who stood up on the platform in the silencing hall who began to share a brief history of the couple who conceived the woman you were here to pay respects to. Her brothers were mentioned and stated to have gone to the brother school to Beauxbatons for their male students, to stop the wringing of your hands when he got to her vanishing and missing state for decades your father folded his hand on yours on your lap. Firmly your free hand eased over his forearm laying against yours in your try not to cry, a battle you lost by a single rebellious tear when Ollivier managed to find the ability to stand up at the end of a string of relatives and family friends.

 _“Thank you, for so many of you sharing this, painful yet joyous moment with us. So long we have hunted down each lead and tip given about our precious Suzsieanne, and now with a single story on an invisible Ice Bird all the way from England came with it a face we’d imagined lost to us.”_ His eyes tearily moved to you seeing your dry swallow and shaky exhale, _“Our girl, we had so many hopes for her, that one day we would find her safe and sound. Not what we hoped, but home now.”_

A tear streamed down his cheek, _“All her childhood she just loved to explore, we could never find her, our precious bunny bouncing around from one place to the next. Even her first acting roles, we could barely get her to sit still. ‘Something simple, but wondrous’, that was what she expected of her future. We imagined the chance to study abroad might change her mind, for something grander.”_ His smile dimmed and he inhaled deeply trying to remain calm in the slight parting of your lips. _“From lost, to found with this great pain of losing our little bunny we have gratefully learned that in our parting we had not just a granddaughter, Jewelia Evans, who also unfortunately has been lost to us, but a great granddaughter, Jaqiearae Black. One whom we hope to get to know much better in the coming years, who seems to be every bit as curious and adventurous as our little bunny. Thank you all again for honoring our daughter with us today.”_

.

Outside the cathedral you all followed on foot to the graveyard straight to the family crypt where you all lined the street to watching the coffin being led on an open carriage through to the crypt where she was laid to rest with her family to a final Eulogy. Behind you the carriages lined up again and in your father speaking to another familiar face you walked through the slender path for the few family crypts until you found Newt outside the Lestrange Crypt on which he added a bouquet of white orchids into the flower holder along the doorframe. His eyes turned to the one across from it another bundle of orchids turning his head to you and your weak grin, “Sorry.”

He shook his head, “No, thank you. I just had to stop by.”

Moving closer to him you peered up at the snow coated name across the top of the doorframe meaning he found it from memory alone, “I have a habit you know. Well, not really a habit, it sort of just happens.” Your head turned and your eyes met, “The first time I touch someone I tend to see their worst fears.” His lips parted, “A time they were absolutely terrified. I am sorry, when we first met, I saw you speaking to Grindelwald and Leta wreathed in flames.” Blinking a few times he nodded, “Then it changed, like I blinked, and I was in those flames and you were pleading to save me.” Steadily he inhaled through a momentary flutter of his eyelids to fight off looming tears, “You’re not the only one. Snape is so terrified what will happen to me. Among others.”

“As we should be.”

You nodded then glanced up at the crypt again, “We’ve lost too many great women to this war.”

Weakly he chuckled, “Yes. Yes we have.” Reaching out his hand folded in yours and he turned you back to follow the path back to the others.

.

The crowds again filled the carriages and straight to a lavish palace of Versailles you all entered through the main courtyard. Newt leaned in saying. “No worries, Wizards rent out the palace from time to time for parties. No need for trespassing here.” Making you nod and look upwards at the intricately painted ceiling between the support beams and chandeliers.

Through each of the halls you spotted a great number of celebrities and politicians alike, and not limited to France, the most shocking was a pair of famous singers you recognized right away. Softly you asked your father, “Is that-?”

At once the pair of men turned, one with his hand on the shoulder of the other, Placido Domingo and Andrea Bocelli, the former naming you for the latter who then waved you over to the pair of them. A grin eased onto your lips and you weakly chuckled eyeing the pair who both shook your father’s hand recognizing him right away.

Andrea, “It has been a long time, Sirius.”

You giggled as he replied, “Yes, far too long.”

Placido glanced at you saying through claiming you hand he cradled, “I remember when you were just a tiny young thing.”

Andrea, “With quite a set of lungs too. That prop fell once, and you let out this, screech.” Making you giggle through his deep chuckle joining Placido and your father too.

Andrea’s hand eased across the back of yours in leaning in to say, “I am not certain if you are aware, but we got a message just last week, days after being asked to perform, there was a change to our sets-.”

Echoing through the halls you heard the call for you all to take your seats out in the covered tented area in the vast intricate snow coated garden heated around you all without bothering the frost coated foliage at all. Through a large doorway you eyed the large collection of tables loaded for the meal being readied in the kitchens while you moved to find yours. In the sea of random relatives you settled beside your father and Newt, who no doubt was moved the night before at learning you were staying together. Across from your table the pair of singer sat chatting about the night ahead with Placido stealing glances your way in between comments to Andrea.

All at once your head turned hearing Jean say, “And to open this celebration of life is our Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France, Luc Gerard.”

The tall man with sandy hair and round spectacles took the stand and opened with a clear speech about how amazing an attribute the whole family was to the French Wizarding community. All through the room you spotted a varied collective of people through the simple brunch being passed out. The speeches never seemed to end between mingled bouts of pictures projected on a floating screen until your eyes turned to Vivien in her standing to say, _“For today we were torn between two songs to have performed, and in our research the two singers responsible for the songs had actually performed with our granddaughter before she passed.”_

To yourself you whispered, “Please no.”

Vivien’s eyes turned to you and you inhaled sharply at her saying, _“To our great pleasure we discovered our great granddaughter has been training vocally, and we would like to invite her to recreate those duets. Starting with Andrea Bocelli, to perform ‘If Only’.”_

Forcing a grin onto your face you rose at your chair easing back in a motion of her hand and your eyes turned to Placido, who guided Andrea up to the ledge along the wall you had exited from with a small orchestra taking their places. A weak chuckle left you in nearing the pair your and rose to brush your curls back that kept flowing into your face without your hat that was claimed along with your jacket at the door. Seven steps later and you were atop the ledge where you accepted Placido’s hand to guide you into place, a gentle pat on your shoulder later and he moved to the side after whispering, “Break a leg.”

Softly to yourself you mentally whispered, “I would prefer that right now” noticing the cameras lining up to film the performances.

 

Gently the orchestra began to play led by the piano and Andrea began to sing in Italian,

**Stay here, near me**

**Over here, right here**

**You'll see, you'll see, you'll see**

**What you mean to me**

**Something more than gold**

**Something like the dawn**

**That I wait for**

*Inhaling shakily you peered out over the crowd and focused on your two escorts instead of the hopeful grins of your relatives. A grin spreading on everyone’s faces as your voice sounded out clearly.*

If only we could turn back time

Back to the day we said goodbye

Maybe your heart would still be mine

My love, if only

 

**Where are you? Where are you, love?**

**There's something in heaven,**

**Something in heaven indeed,**

**Something more than gold**

**Something like a song**

**That I dance with you**

 

If only we could turn back time

Back to the day we said goodbye

Maybe your heart would still be mine

My love, if only

*Together in Italian you sang*

**_Even now, life is_ **

**_Upon us, if you're with me_ **

**_Heaven reappears here_ **

**_Until the end_ **

*Switching to English to continue together*

_Maybe your heart would still be mine_

_My love, if only_

*Then he sang alone in English*

You rock the world

You rock steadily the wind,

And the wheat

 

For a few moments there was silence until you felt Placido’s hand on your shoulder along with Andrea’s on your side, missing your arm he was hoping to hit, both softly complimenting you through the claps and sparse whistles coming from your escorts a few other guests copied. Andrea took a bow and was led back to his seat in Placido taking his place beside you asking softly, “You do know the words?”

Weakly you giggled and whispered back in Spanish, “You are the first to ask me that.” Making him chuckle as you added, “Imagine how terrible this would go if I didn’t.”

Looking out again you caught the teary eyed relatives of yours sniffling in their first glimpse of their little girl performing again if they chose to forget just who they had announced was going to sing. The title of the song was named for the audience, La Tua Semplicità.

Again the orchestra played and you readied to begin your portion for the song entirely in Italian in a far more operatic tone than the former song.

(Possibly terribly butchered translation from google)

I stand before you

I look with my own eyes

In which converge

Those starry streets

 

*** Placido* The eyes of him are ignorant**

**Of which the silence reigns in you**

**From himself, the light**

_* together* Of the unbounded stars, he will take it_

 

*You * I think of the day that he will be so full

*** Placido* The amazement of your simplicity**

_* together*_ Which has the peak of the world in its grasp,

*** Placido* And in this it will endure as long as it lives**

*You* And live forever, here and beyond,

_* together* and beyond here._

 

_I will be closing my eyelids_

_In front of the flickering glow_

*** Placido* The less I know**

**The more I believe**

 

_* together* Let me open my closed eyes_

_And only you can wrap it up_

_With your immense breath_

_Of the slender breath of the soul_

 

*** Placido* I think of the day that he will be so full**

**The amazement of your simplicity**

* You* Which has the peak of the world in its grasp,

And in this it will endure intact

***Placido* And live forever**

_*together* and beyond here, and beyond here._

_I think of the day that he will be so full_

_The amazement of your simplicity_

***Placido* Which has the peak of the world in its grasp,**

* You* And in this it will endure intact

***Placido* And live forever**

*You* and beyond here

Openly crying your relatives, and those that had known her and seen her perform before. Down the steps again Placido led you and in the rise of the professional Cello player you parted ways and you eased through the crowds to take your seat again to clamp onto your father’s hand he knowingly laid on your lap holding his compliments for later. Another twenty minutes you sat for the final performances then you went inside to see the set up near pop up museum on the Pearisiyiae clan. Still exhaling shakily you waded through the crowd of your relatives and their compliments until they were all called away leaving you in a sea of random people.

Suddenly your arm was looped around another and a blonde teen a few inches taller than you standing with a silvery glow about her, said, _“Have you seen the Piccadilly performance photos yet?”_

You shook your head, _“Unfortunatly no.”_

Her grin doubled and she looked to the rest of the group, _“If you will excuse us, they simply cannot be missed.”_ Earning understanding chuckles in your being led away by the young Veela. A safe distance away around a corner and a bit down the hall she grinned at you again to a far more spacious area around others too distracted to flock to you. “ _I thought you might need a hand out of the masses.”_

You weakly giggled asking, _“That obvious?”_

_“If you do not mind my asking, how long have you known you were related. Our family and theirs usually spend the holidays together. Oh, I am Fluer Delacour.”_

_“I got a letter from them about a month ago, we met for the first time a week ago.”_

_“Wow.”_

You giggled again, _“And already they are insisting on public performances.”_

_“Well, I will do my best to keep you distracted so they cannot steal you away.”_

.

Soon enough the event was through and you lingered with your relatives at their request. Near the entrance you stood beside your father with the photographers lingering as well. Their Minister came around the corner beside Vivien and Ollivier, the trio of them came to your side stirring another grin onto your face in brushing your hair behind your ear.

Luc, _“Miss Black, under a great deal of discussion with the Aurors forming our Ministry, in a display of gratitude and welcome to your proud French lineage we wished to grant you this.”_ He passed you a Wizarding travel French passport, _“Dual citizenship, we were unable to grant this to your Mother in her lifetime, though she did travel here a few times. Hopefully this will assist you in feeling more at home here among your expanded family, who now you may visit officially whenever you wish. It is charmed so when you show it to Muggles they accept it for their traveling as well.”_

_“Thank you. This, is an incredible gift.”_

Lovingly you were given hugs from each of your new relatives, who all stated you all would be in touch soon with hopes for another visit as your new cousins were being sent back to school soon just like you would be. Back to the house you went, taking a warm bath then heading off to bed for a good nights sleep until your early train ride back.


	30. Chapter 30

School again came with echoes of whispers from few students sharing details about your highly publicized newly found relatives. Awkwardly a great number of your fellow students until finally a first year going by Lyla from Slytherin came up to you in the hall between your classes to ask, “Is it true you’re French now? The Veela bit was obvious.”

With a shrug you replied, “I, suppose so. Partly, through my Mum. So, an eighth.”

Lyla, “Does that mean you’re off to Beaubatons then?”

Your brows furrowed for a moment, “No. Why would I trade schools? I was granted citizenship but I’m not moving.” A widening grin spread onto her face in your asking, “Why?”

She shook her head, “No reason.” Then raced off towards a group of Slytherin students all seeming far too relieved at the news.

Shaking your head you continued on mumbling, “I don’t want to know.”

Cedric chuckled, “Can’t be good if all them seem so relieved for you to be staying.”

Twins, “Bet they know that if you leave they’ll have to pick up their studies to keep Percy from tearing at them for the Academic Cup.”

You giggled to yourself looking on to the stairs ahead, “I suppose we shall see the effect of his loss next year on their house average.”

George, “Just us and Ravenclaw to face off then.”

.

Another two weeks seemed to blow by and with the oncoming Hogsmeade trip tensions were brewing again. All through the Gryffindors you could sense a growing awkwardness stirring up the meddling of a certain group of redheads. Loudly through the hall you heard Ginny’s voice echoing along with Draco’s at the other end.

Ginny was seen tugging Dean by the collar, “You are being ridiculous!”

Dean’s hand clasped around her wrist protesting, “What are you doing?! I have to study!”

Ginny raised his bag gripped in her hand by the strap, “And that is what you are going to do! Study, and stop this ridiculous shunning game of yours.”

Professors and ghosts alike along the way peered over to see where she was taking him.

Further down the hall leading to the same empty classroom Draco had Seamus by the back of his collar dragging him after having used a binding spell on him, “Honestly, if you had just come with me in the first place!” Seamus mumbled something through his locked jaws in protest for the amused chuckles in the group behind the pair to grow in watching the roommates meet up, “What? He tried to run away shouting.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and the trapped pair were led inside for her to say back at the door, “And don’t you come out until you’ve planned your date in Hogsmeade.”

The pair blushed and sat wide eyed and with Draco’s counter charm to release Seamus from his bind he grinned pulling out a draft copy of the Ravenclaw paper with his gossip column showing Dean and Seamus’ heads in a heart above an article backed by floating hearts. “Front page news boys. Long time coming, now, not another random stop, must be special, everyone is hoping for some spectacularly heart melting pictures for the year end booklets.”

Seamus, “But-,”

Ginny, “No buts!”

Draco nodded, “You’re not just dating, you’re going steady.” Confetti hearts with their initials floated down from the sky and the pair were locked in the classroom as he mumbled, “Is that a bit dated? Going steady?”

Ginny shook her head, “Mum uses it.”

He nodded walking with her back to their dorm eyeing his article, “Mine too. Though, seemed like I could find something more fitting my mind fell short of.”

Ginny, “I’m sure like a lost sock you’ll stumble across it eventually.”

Draco chortled, “Can’t lose my socks, Dobby makes certain I get a full parade to choose from every morning.”

Ginny chuckled, “We do need to get you some new pairs to spruce things up. Jaqi could help with that.”

He chuckled, “Yes, she does have a good deal with the shops in Hogsmeade.”

Ginny chuckled then asked, “They’re going to plan a miserable date, aren’t they?”

Draco laughed out loud, “Absolutely pitiful.”

.

By morning, with the aid of some conveniently forgetful students the newly named couple was forced to cuddle up for the night in a loveseat along the wall aiding in the capture of the moment by Collin to be spread around the school in a late addition to the house papers. To their shock however the only ones uncomfortable with the suitable couple was themselves, and publicly announced as just that it was just a short time until hopefully they would relax into it and spare you all the trouble of their clearly mutual pining.

And by weeks end it was clear Draco was right. Their pitifully dull date had to be rescued by the joint planning of several of their housemates hoping to make it right and worth all of the agitation they had caused.

Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match bled into another Hogsmeade trip followed soon enough in the start of April in the Puff match vs Slytherin. In the flood of study sessions with Percy and your usual course schedule, three of your classes had been missed the day of your 16th birthday, though an approved status came with the obvious stretch of ink across your groups cheeks noting that you had fallen asleep studying again. A common sight, more and more disheveled fifth and seventh years in the nearing monstrous exams almost upon you.

Hogsmeade came as sort of a moment of relief in the growing storm heading straight for you. Between classes and study sessions there didn’t seem to be a shortage of emotional outburst through the student body. Doing the best you could to remain sane you all settled into an awkward weaving pattern, though the morning of Percy’s rough testing you all woke up sprawled across the carpet of your office in the Chamber stirring at Tulip’s gentle nudges signaling that breakfast would be starting soon and jolting the lot of you up and to the door in a frenzy of book and note gathering ending with a swish of your wand sending them all upstairs to your dorms. A simple peck on Tulip’s nose came before your promise to come back later as you raced out the door towards the closest exit to join the masses of other students eager to fill their growling bellies.

For the last two weeks of May you would continue your courses with free periods for the Professors monitoring the testing on their designated days. Where the practice exams were written portions only after that was complete a group of Aurors were designated to conduct the Oral portion of the exams.

Charms – Mon

Transfiguration – Tue

Herbology – Wed

DADA – Thur

Ancient Runes – Fri

Saturday was welcomed greatly yet filled with worry from the students all sharing stories of how they all imagined themselves to have failed for simple slip of the tongues or an awkward grip on their wands in demonstrating charms.

Potions – Mon, Care of Magical Creatures – Tue, Wednesday was the longest day of testing for Percy at least and it gave you three free periods to grant you even more time to study.

Divination – Wed

Arithmacy – Wed

Astronomy – Wed (Midnight)

History of Magic – Thur

Muggle Studies - Fri

.

The day after the final exam was concluded a breath of fresh air wafted into the seventh years in the coming release of the final Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Even in her struggles to remain focused through the game Cho managed to cinch a win for the Ravenclaws in the neck and neck game by stealing the Snitch out from under Dean’s chin in his try for a goal with the Quaffle tucked under his arm. Cheers spread and then waned when the celebrations died down in the fifth years remembering there was just two weeks left.

..

Awakening again in your Chamber, this time alone, you squinted up at the tiled ceiling coated in flickers of moonlight as you sat upright finding yourself in the middle of the floor opposite the giant statue of Salazaar. The sound of rustling fabric turned your head and your legs curled in seeing a group of tall men well over six feet, in long robes following after you and your jumbled family all aged what you guessed to be a few years older. Looking at yourself you noted the sheer exhaustion written clearly across your face while your knees trembled nearing your collapse fully to the ground.

Softly a question of the safety of the group at your call for Tulip ended your dream snapping your eyes open to find Idris peering down at you mid hum. Rolling your eyes back you sighed relaxing back into your mattress to the sound of your clock ticking, turning onto your side you curled your pillow under your head peering up at the pictures of your mother.

Closing your eyes slowly you exhaled forcing yourself to try and sleep again hearing the sound of Cedric waking from his own odd dream followed by the twins who both groaned and rolled over flopping onto their stomachs. “Comfortable, just, pick something, comfortable,” you mumbled to yourself, jeans and a sweater with sleeves pulled up, favorite tall socks and boots later and you fluffed out your curls around you eyeing the guys locked in their own debates on which shirts to pick.

**. Charms – Mon .**

Free of that dilemma you all made your way down to the waiting meal that did little to calm your nerves. After which while the other students filed out stealing glances at you all your year moving to the raised platform for the tables to be converted into individual desks again assigned alphabetically with quills assigned to each. Professor Flitwick took his place while you did the same. Tests were passed out and you all melted into the arduous task setting aside the slips of paper assigning your secondary testing tables.

Griselda Marchbanks, an elderly woman was waiting out in the hall outside the Great Hall looking you all over waving her hand to the lines of tables around the room saying, “Kindly take your places in orderly fashion at your assigned desks.”

Splitting up you waited in line behind the two students ahead of you alphabetically mentally trying to keep yourself calm while your fingers smoothed around your wand resting in your fingers in front of you. Lost in your own mental ramblings on a memory of your times as a child in the gardens around your home a wrinkled hand settled on your back turning your head to Professor Marchbanks who said, “Your turn dear.”

Facing forward you flashed a quick grin and stepped forward settling your wand in your hand you gave a quick shake to dissipating the pink vine of roses circling it in a stretch to your hand. In the center of the table you eyed the sterling silver egg cup with a golden coating inside, “First task, make this do some cartwheels.”

Nodding in a nip at your lip you silently cast the charm ticking up your tester’s brow in watching the series of flips it did around the table before you settled it right back in the center where you had gotten it from. On his pocket journal page topped with _‘J Black’_ he scribbled down some notes with a few symbols then your eyes turned to the tester again.

“Now, execute the Levitation charm, over my head.”

Inhaling steadily you waved your wand and in aiming it directly at the cup it floated easily up to his head nearly a foot over yours and then floated gracefully back down again to its former spot. Again your wordless execution was noted and the cup was taken away.

In a reach under the table a small carrier was brought up to release the mouse inside that walked to the small tray of fruit and cheese he set out, “Now, Color change Charm if you please. Any shade or design you desire.”

In a quick flick of your tongue you wet your lips through the sound of a shriek coming from a startled student at the mouse presented that fled back to his carrier. Focusing on your table you inched your wand closer to the mouse who sat up nibbling on a slice of cherry between his paws. Its big ears raised as you looked over its brown fur that in a twitch of your wand it rippled shifting into a gasp inspiring galaxy mural of colors with random speckles of silver marking out the stars surrounding Pluto. Over your shoulder a camera was raised to capture the creature by another officiator for the yearly overview added to the year end booklets for each of you to look back on later.

Clearing his throat your tester said, “Growth charm next.”

Your eyes lowered from his in the mouse finishing his cherry slice and you gave your wand another wave and through the confused squeaks of the mouse as you grew it to the size of a small goat you reached out to pass it one of the pieces of cheese it accepted and nibbled on calming it down. Blinking up at you it glanced at the camera capturing the open mouthed stare of the tester for a few moments until he shook his head saying, “Thank you, that will be all.”

“Okay. You don’t need me to shrink him again?”

He shook his head, “No, thank you though, we like to give them a bit to calm down before shrinking them again.” He said lifting the mouse he eased into a larger carrier behind him next to two more, one bright pink and the other puke green with splashes of orange. You nodded again and walked towards the stairs to sit and wait for the guys who were still in line. Anxiously you sheathed your wand and ran your black glittery nails over the denim across your knees. A deep chuckle sounded on your left turning your head to see the Bloody Baron lowering down to hover in a mock seating position beside you.

“Wonderful job. Very few students your age could muster such a design, and wordlessly too. Masterfully done. It seems a great deal of your fellow students have surprised their testers. All due to your study sessions no doubt.”

“Thank you.” Peeves floated by and he left you to ensure the testing would not be disturbed.

**. Transfiguration – Tue .**

Atop the platform McGonagall stood waving her wand to summon your desks you all filed into. The thick test wasn’t that different from the practice exam packed with all you had ever learned. Professor Marchbanks was outside once again and clutching your slip with assigned table number you found your place in line again behind the same students to await your turn.

Wetting your lips in the departure of the girl before you your fingers adjusted over the handle of your wand in eyeing the iguana stretched across it. A sudden flock of ostritches on your right turned your head and you were asked to clear a path for the testers to round them all up. Barely eight minutes later you were allowed to take your place again eyeing the blinking iguana peering up at you. “Vanishing Spell if you please.” The woman behind the desk ordered and you nodded moving your wand closer.

In a gentle tap of the tip to his side his leg raised to tap the wand in the ripple of his body vanishing in the middle out to each end. Again your silent charm was noted and in the dip of your wand the woman knew where to grab to set that iguana aside in a carrier to bring out another. Looking you over she asked, “I was led to believe you can transform into a Phoenix. Is that true?”

You nodded and said, “I can do it now, if you like.”

“If you can.”

You nodded and inhaled making her eyes widen at the flames coating you in the first seconds of your shift into a white and blue Phoenix parting her lips. After you had shifted back she clamped her mouth shut after thanking you for the display, motioning her hand to the side while you moved away confused at the simple exam. Silently Minerva grinned at you bottling up her response to your test she would share with you later once the testing was through to explain the simple exam of the complicated spell many rarely master as you had. Not mentioning the Animagus form few if ever manage to achieve.

**. Herbology – Wed .**

This exam would be different. Once the written portion was concluded you would move out to the greenhouse where you would find a supply of tables coated by various plants ending with the Fanged Geranium you would have to trim and collect cuttings from.

In the first steps of your exam you caught Professor Sprout’s grin in the corner of your vision at the question of, “I heard you managed to host a Unicorn’s Folly. Marvelous plant that. And turn it green no less. How did you manage that?”

Blindly in focusing on your cuttings you said, “Oh, um, some lemonade got spilled on it.”

“Lemon juice. I never would have guessed that.”

With a giggle you agreed and continued to answer more of his questions until you were ushered aside to wait in the field enjoying the sun to wait for the others.

**.  DADA – Thur .**

Remus was up next to watch you through your exams and then lead you all out to the front hall where you were led out to the field outside in groups of five. Anxiously you stood staring at the reclosed gates until the five would pass through quietly signaling the call for five more. Keeping to your usual order you were in the third group and anxiously you eyed the tall instructor you would be paired with for this exam.

In a duel like setting you would face one another under the watch of Professor Marchbanks, who would name the jinxes the tester would use that you would have to counter. Defensive spells would be next to hold off the named spells cast your way leading up to your forming another line to face the contained Boggart inside the enchanted carrier.

From a clown and a rottweiler in front of you, your empty mirror stumped the testers as to what it could mean your fear was until they saw the wordless charm you used to shift it into a window with a fox awkwardly licking the other side of it earning laughs from even the group of Aurors and Professor Marchbanks. Stepping aside you would wait until the final student had faced the Boggart, which was then tucked away again signaling their move to face you all in Professor Marchbanks stating, “For bonus points if you are available to produce Patronus Charms you may do so now.”

Stealing glances at one another you all raised your wands and in order a tiny bumblebee to a terrier were formed before your cow sized white dragon sat coiling its tail around its joined legs in the flickering appearance of a bull beside you with a goose beside that. Again you would pass through the gates eyeing their stunned reactions to another successful group of having done so leading up to be the most successful group of testing in decades.

**.  Ancient Runes – Fri .**

Professor Babbling was just as eager as the Testers seemed to be wondering at the small group they would be grading this year, though larger than a few years prior. At the assigned tables you eyed the stacks of enchanted runes on the table with a simple instruction, “Create something.”

Lowering your gaze you raised your hand that hovered over each stack before you pushed one forward in a fan formation overlapping easing your reading them making your tester nip at his own lip. Carefully you would lift each stone tile you set in a pattern of a squiggle with seven tiles settled on either side of it, a twist of one of the runes signaled a ripple of lights across the tiles that began to glow in the sprouting of white and blue Dendrobium Orchids. Looking up again you flashed a grin then stepped aside leaving the tester to clear the tiles that were shuffled and set out again for the teen behind you. Giddily Professor Babbling squeaked and patted your shoulder at the door easing a grin onto your face at the tolerated response until the test was through and she could give you all her own responses.

**.  Potions – Mon .**

Snape stoically took his place mentally reminding himself of all the scores you had achieved on the practice exam so he could make a guess as to who would be allowed into his NEWTS level potions course called Double Potions.

In the final exam being passed back into the sealed case to be transferred for grading you eyed the entering line of testers eyeing you all while a long tiered table appearing with a supply of ingredients beside them. Lining up in front of it Professor Marchbanks took her place a few steps in front of them in the appearance of supplies and a cauldron on each of your desks, “In rows from back to front you all will step up and collect your necessary ingredients to complete the potion of your wishing.”

One row at a time from the back to your row up front you eyed the oddly bare table while everyone else from your row snatched up what they could. Your eyes narrowed at the odd selection of obscure items while all the common items were taken. Reaching out you grabbed a small potted plant looking like a thistle with blue ooze dripping out of it, a few feet away you eyed the odd dark stem with a trio of blue flowers on it you cradled alongside the pot. In a turn of your head you eyed another bundle of sticks with copper leaves on them clearly Niffler’s Fancy. In grabbing that you caught Snape turning to hide his proud smirk in your move to grab the odd bunch of throbbing blood red bulbs sprouting long green leaves you tucked in your arms then stole a glance at the open mouthed tester closest to you.

Out of tradition it seems they added the rarest of ingredients yet by their reactions no one had grabbed them before or just with the supply you had chosen it was clear what near impossible potion you had chosen to make. The Potion of All Potential, the potion ‘realises all that is best in us’, bringing the drinker to their highest potential. Pticher’s Porritch, the thistle like plant was collected first when you found your desk again, along with a vial you filled with its ooze you sliced off a piece of the pod you set aside feeling the eyes of one of the testers on you intently taking notes of your potion in the row Marchbanks was helping to grade.

Thaumatagoria a plant, believed to be a myth rumoured to be capable of legendary magics, was grabbed next. The long stick with the trio of buds you plucked and collected the oozing liquid from the remaining pollen husks in another vial came next before you split the stem, grinding half you added to the cauldron followed by the oozed liquid that began to congeal in a bright pink spreading gel from the ooze hitting the powdered stem. Waiting for a few moments you plucked a leaf from your Niffler’s fancy you cut into slices then dropped into the gel that absorbed the slices then morphed into an odd cerulean liquid reeking of grapefruit making you blink your now pale pink eyes at the beginning stage to one of the most powerful enamoring potions ever created.

Shaking your head at the steady shift of your hair to a pale pink shade to match your eyes you were quick to shred a leaf from the Witch’s Ganglion you added breaking the effects of your potion in its shift to a bright yellow. Now giving off a watermelon scent freeing your shift back to your normal color shifting eyes and silvery blue hair in Snape’s subtle nip at his lip and wiggle of his fist formerly pressed to his lips at your successful crossing of this crucial step. He turned around faking his continued pacing path in stealing glances at each of his students while you began to peel the pulsing bulb.

With a spoon you scooped the center out then lowered into the mixture that bubbled and shifted into a deep purple giving off a powerful scent of blood you quickly covered and changed to a sky blue with the blue ooze from the Pritcher’s Porritch. A wave of grapefruit scent filled the air as you circled your finger above the potion you stirred glancing at the clock on the wall to continue for half an hour. Lastly you added the slices from its pods and continued to stir it in its losing its color and growing pale yellow glow.

Professor Marchbanks moved to the side stating, “Three minutes, finalize your potions and bottle them and step aside.”

Carefully you did just that and moved back to the door catching Snape’s smirk as you left. On your way to the back you saw several varying levels of difficulty up to the trio of Draught of Living Dead potions from the twins and Cedric. All of whom elatedly trotted quicker to join your sides with Cho right after, who had brewed a potion to shift the drinker into a Jarvey.

**. Care of Magical Creatures – Tue .**

Hagrid’s test came next. Outside in an open field near your usual classroom on the edge of the forest. Again in groups you were sent to various stations where you were lined up and had to wait for your turns at each.

First task : Identify a Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs.

Secondly : Demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle.

Thirdly : Feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns.

Lastly : Choose from a wide selection of food the diet they would give a sick Unicorn

All went well enough for most, though in using the supply of creatures from the school grounds you, the twins and Cedric had a clear advantage in being so familiar with the usually standoffish bunch.

**. Divination – Wed .**

Professor Trelawney stood anxiously off to the side as she always did each year when the exams were turned in then shadowed your walk into the hall where you all lined up again to the supplied tables. Atop the stool provided you would sit across your tester also on a stool waiting to be read.

At your Professor’s interest in you especially your tester found himself inching closer to the table as you sat down and flashed him a grin resting your arms on the table overlapping your fingers. “If you wouldn’t mind starting with a crystal ball reading.” His hand moved to shift the cloth resting over the crystal ball that your eyes dropped to. Keeping his eyes on you he heard Trelawney’s muffled noises of excitement at your eyes glossing over silver as your mind reeled with images.

The first of a bought home, elated hugs in the front yard of said home, the nest was the woman you assumed to be his wife who guided him through the house into a nursery in pale green with various tropical birds and reptiles across the walls with the name Eliza on the wall in letters arched above the crib. In the final moment the man would collapse onto the floor passing out from excitement drawing a scream from his wife at the hard fall.

Inhaling sharply you looked up at him with lips parting realizing his anxious expression waiting to hear what you saw. “Um, you didn’t happen to buy a house, did you?”

He nodded with a spreading grin, “Yes, picking up the keys to move in today. Why? Does something break? Is it the boiler in the basement?!”

You shook your head saying, “You know those really big teddy bears?” he nods, “Buy one for your wife.” His lips parted, “Trust me, just buy it and keep a tight grip on it in your tour.”

Tentatively he answered, “Okay…” moving the ball aside he brought out a tea cup he drained then set in front of you to read the leaves.

Peering into it you eyed the odd blob making you say, “I see hardship.” Your eyes rose to him to continue, “Years of hardship well worth it.”

“You can’t say anything else?”

You shook your head with a grin, “Not without spoiling the surprise. But, it’s sort of like, when you start to build a home, it’s a struggle, there’s good and bad mingled in the years ahead but the end is more than worth it.”

He nodded and took a few notes in the cup floating away before he settled his hand palm up on the table, though his brows furrowed in your hands sliding off the table to avoid touching him. “Lastly palm reading. It is better if you adjust the person’s hand.”

Inhaling sharply you curled your fingers on the edge of the table saying as you met his gaze, “Sometimes, I sort of see things when I touch people.”

“Any visions will be recorded towards your final grade if that is your concern.”

You nodded and forced another grin easing your forearms onto the table, “Alright then.” Carefully your hands extended and you caught George on the table over catching your timid reach out to tilt his palm only to have your eyes shift to silver. All at once you were atop a cliff and harshly you fell bouncing down the side of the cliff only to fall in the center of a Gorillas nest who instantly became enraged making your hands jerk back severing your connection.

Exhaling shakily you blinked a few times hearing, “Miss Black?”

“Um,” your eyes flinched up to his, “Gorillas.” His lips parted, “You fell into their nest.” Wetting your lips again at his open mouthed stare at you you touched his hand again to adjust it again to read his head and life lines. When the test was over you accepted the candy Trelawney passed you with a soft thanks and continued into the hall leaving the still stunned tester finalizing his notes.

**. Arithmacy – Wed .**

This one at least a few hours later you sat through the written portion of the exam, of which there was no oral portion leaving Professor Vector standing beside Professor Marchbanks. The thick packet was nearly double what the practice one was but no more trying. Afterwards you and the twins rubbed your faces and found Cedric and Cho outside under the tree on the edge of the lake waiting with a picnic you collapsed under groaning about the numbers haunting your every glance.

**. Astronomy – Wed .**

Midnight came soon enough and it found you all in the Astronomy Tower in designated locations with telescopes aimed at sections of the sky you were assigned to. Precise notes and names were meant to fill in each detail of the assigned area.

**. History of Magic – Thur .**

The written test was all that would be given. Aloofly Professor Binns hovered around the room expecting his usual lukewarm results, but as always he held a hope that this year would be different and his lessons would be fully grasped. Your group gave him hope and with your extra tutoring and tips on how to pass his course this year seemed to be set as his most successful yet. Yet with these exams he always felt the sting that a majority of his students wouldn’t take his class again in their sixth or seventh years.

**. Muggle Studies – Fri .**

Atop the platform you spotted Barty excitedly awaiting the results of your small group. Again Cedric waited outside with a picnic sharing what time he had with Cho until you all joined him again to share what he had missed.

The written exam was followed by your desks being covered in a series of science experiments, including a potato clock and assemble a small robotic duck that waddled around between quacks as it flaps its wings. Trying not to giggle you completed the duo of tasks sans magic then you moved to the door soon joined by the twins in the hall who needed a few moments to stop giggling at the ideas the ducks gave them for a few toys you could make.

…

Another week was all you had and you were off again back through Hogsmeade to the train station to head home again.


	31. Potions Monthly - Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in the Triwizard Year. This is gonna be a long one to get done with my changes. Hope you like it. Thanks to a friend my brain has decided to use Sebastian Stan as insp for Viktor Krum's twin brother. :D

A doorbell tore you from your sleep as it echoed through the Black Family Home. Stretched out across the couch in the sitting room after a late night in helping to mend a gash on Arturo’s leg from accidentally flying too close to a horned bush leading to his place on a pile of cushions inside the house near the fireplace, sound asleep from the medicine you had given him to keep him from picking at his bandages. Brushing your curls from your face you sat up finding Neville grumbling as the pillow on your legs he was using shifted stirring him as well. “Sorry Neville.”

He sat up rubbing his eyes, “Who is it?”

Draco on the couch across from you groaned from under his own pillow, “Beaten and flogged. That’s what dad always shouts when there’s guests before noon.”

You giggled softly eyeing K entering the room with Snape and Barty behind him smirking while holding a magazine to his chest. “Morning Sevy,” that made Draco’s head pop up and him rise to his knees letting his blanket clump up under him when he shifted to sit draping his legs off the couch as they sat beside him after passing you the magazine.

Potions Monthly, on the cover you eyed the new cauldron a shop in Diagon Alley was featuring, “Freezing Cauldrons?”

Snape shook his head pointing at it, “Page 73. I folded it over.” You flipped through the magazine, “Your potion! It got featured in this month’s issue!”

Looking up at the teachers grinning at you wildly you said, “But, I haven’t even gotten my results back on my OWLS yet.”

Barty, “Yes, but! A Fifth year brewing a successful Potion of All Potential! No one has tried that! They’re talking about even extending the deadline for the Wizarding Potions Championships so you can compete in it, it’s every seven years and you didn’t qualify your first year.”

“What if I don’t want to-,”

Snape waved his hand, “Oh it doesn’t mean you have to compete, but just the statement that a student from Hogwarts had brewed that, is something in itself. Plus, Fred and George along with Cedric got a mention for their Draught of Living Death. All for Hufflepuff, great for the house pride. Graduates often fawn over their housemates and a great deal are boasting about Hufflepuff now, and not just Newt.”

Nodding your head you asked, “Do you want breakfast?”

Barty, “Breakfast would be lovely, thank you.” Standing as you did, “The Weasleys aren’t here?”

Neville, “Oh, no, Ginny had the flu, sort of ran rampant. Percy was here though, but I think he left for his Ministry job though with Regulus.”

Snape, “Percy lives here now?”

You nodded in the kitchen levitating the kettle to the sink to fill up as you brought out some eggs you started to crack open to scramble with some cheese, “Ya, he um, got offered a position working near Fudge. Arthur, well, you know how Fudge is, so Percy thought it best he got his own place and we reminded him he’s always welcome here and it’s better than him shacking up in some hole somewhere. Better he be home where we can drag him to bed when he drops.”

Snape chuckled, “Well, I am certain working near Fudge he will have plenty of those nights.”

With the clearing of breakfast plates your head turned at the arrival of the mail falling in a pile in the center of the table you sorted. Leaving those for your father and uncles aside only to pause at the pale blue letter for you along with the one from Hermione atop the thick one from Luna barely half the size of the one for Neville. Barty eyed the letter asking, “Can’t be another funeral.”

You chuckled and turned it over saying, “One way to know.” Breaking the seal to pull out the letter you summarized, “They wish me well. And are traveling to England again, hoping that we might spend some more time together realizing that they hadn’t learned very much about Mum and me, how we grew up.”

Snape lowered his cup, “Hmm. That should be-,”

You sighed lowering the letter, “How exactly am I supposed to butter up the small house in Godric’s Hollow after living with Muggles?”

Barty, “Again, you’re here and magnificent and if they can’t tolerate how you’ve grown up then they can walk.”

Making you giggle again and Snape to say, “No matter their quarrels with the path to get here you are in fact here and not a thing they can do will change any of what you have faced.”

…

It was a week and with Regulus at your side you met with Vivienne and Ollivier again. For the morning you shared with them you guided them through what you knew of your mother’s childhood. Leading up to your guiding them to Godric’s Hollow where they paused taking in the lovely little sealed up cottage you lived in ending with a stop at her headstone where the pair of them were on the edge of weeping seeing the statue with your name etched into the headstone beside hers.

For lunch however the pair were excited to know that they were invited to your home, of which they both forgot how to breathe in realizing the size of the literal palace sized home hidden through the doorway of Grimmauld Place. At least in your hidden portion of your childhood you had been shown some semblance of comfort they had hoped you would be shown with your Noble bloodlines.

…

On the tail of a small growth spurt you finally enjoyed the lack of reasoning for the few mildly teasing comments you would get at the vast difference in height to the twins, especially after they had seemed to sprout up a few inches more in their sickbeds. But after they were all mended you got word that you were expected at the Hollow that had been freshly disinfected and as the allotted two weeks had concluded you packed your things and made the trip off to fetch Harry on your father’s bike. On the late morning drive you ensured to choose a weekday so that the street would be mostly empty to keep their reputation in tact.

In a low idling hum you pulled up to the house and shifted the bike into park and killed the engine then stood straddling the bike in Petunia’s curious peek out the window at you catching your quick wave. Stepping off the bike you swung your leg over and strolled around it towards the front door that she opened for you eyeing the bike over your shoulder before noticing that you were her height nearly flat footed now, “Jaqi, your father’s I presume?”

You nodded, “Yes. Don’t worry I made sure the muffling charm was intact and it is the busy hours for your neighbors so not many are home to notice. Ministry’s been busy so I couldn’t catch a ride and Arthur said something about the Muggle bus system being off limits for a month, not sure why.”

She moved aside to welcome you in, “Arthur?” Looking you over inspecting your open flannel over a tank top and worn jeans tucked into your boots.

“Oh, Arthur Weasley, practically a second dad. I told you about Fred and George,” she nodded, “he’s their father.”

She nods, “Ah, and he is highly ranked to ban travel?”

“Oh, not, really, he mainly works with Muggles, protecting them. Like when magical creatures or objects are found by Muggles he’s one of the Aurors sent to fix things. So, I was half distracted at the time with an injured Hippogriff and I caught half of it, just to stay clear of the Muggle busses for a bit. But dad’s bike is good and I do have my license for it. Took some doing but then again Alastor told the committee either they approve my application or I just fly it without one.”

She smirked at you pouring you some tea in the cup she pulled out for you, “16, I can remember Jewel at 16. If you are half a handful as she was this Ministry of yours will have their work cut out for them for you at my age.”

You giggled stirring in the additions to your tea you then raised to sip on before hearing a soft, “Sirius?” outside before the door opened and Harry passed through it.

Petunia called out, “In here Harry.”

Through to the kitchen he walked and you flashed him a wave, “Dad had to work, sorry to let you down.”

Harry smirked, “Who gave you a license?”

With a smirk you fired back, “Who killed your barber?” Teasing at his longer hair.

Making him shake his head and turn to head up to his bedroom, “I’ll pack.”

Looking to Petunia again she asked, “So, these exams of yours, any word yet?”

You shook your head, “Not yet. Few weeks still. But I did hear that my potion I brewed for it got mentioned in Potions Monthly. One of the rarest and most complicated to brew correctly.”

Her grin spread in asking, “Well that can only be good then.”

“I believe so. However I do still have 11 more classes I’m waiting on.” Through the clattering upstairs she asked more questions about your school and the visit from your great grandparents until she had to go shopping for a visit from one of Vernon’s client that night freeing you to head outside and start up the bike once Harry had climbed into the sidecar.

For nearly an hour you chatted with Harry sharing the little he had missed in his two weeks away that ended with your pulling up to the street leading up to the Hollow you landed on and drove the rest of the way to the turn in the drive to park beside where Arthur parks his car. Harry chuckled climbing out saying, “I’m still a bit concerned on how you managed to get that license.”

Smirking at him you said, “Alastor might have reminded the committee that I am capable of driving this magnificent bike with or without one.”

He chuckled saying, “Ah, there it is. Blackmail.”

You giggled replying in the walk to the house as he pulled Hedgewig’s cage from the car and joined you, “Well it does have my name in it. If that’s what they force me to do-,”

At your side he peered up at you saying, “I really do hope Percy can do something about how they talk about you.” At the door you paused to open it looking at him, “I know Ron and them hate his job with Fudge, but if he can do anything there I hope he makes it easier on you.”

You rolled your eyes guiding him inside, “If they aren’t picking on me then who do you suppose they will attack next?” his brow raised and you said, “You, Harry. Closest to me in sass and stubbornness, you better hope they never stop picking on me.”

He rolled his eyes and went up to find Ron in his room as you went to the couch to plop down between the twins who both grabbed one of your legs to measure against theirs making you giggle through their joint hug, “Aww. Knew it had to kick in eventually.”

.

Little Hangleton sat silently on a dark moonless night. Through the assumed empty Riddle Manor atop the hill a secret meeting was taking place. Hooded figures knelt around a wingback chair while a raspy voice stated, “I need another.”

Through the Manor a massive snake slithered up through the halls, up the staircase and into the room passing an old vagabond in search of shelter frozen in fear at the snake. Softly she hissed out his presence to the being in the chair who then said, “Wormtail, show our guest inside. Show him in.”

Through the door Wormtail went and with a wave of his wand he brought the man up into the room where he was promptly killed by a wand extended from over the arm of the chair. The raspy voice spoke again to the hooded figure, “Find the Goblet, lay the hexes. You will not fail me again! You will ensure Potter is brought to me. And that girl, no one touches her, she is mine!”

Through a sharp gasp your eyes shot open only to see Fred covering your mouth muffling your shouts you were making in your sleep inside the muffling charm George was holding that dropped in their saying, “Just us Sis. Just breathe, just breathe.” Panting in the removal of his hand the pair of them nestled around you trying to ease your trembling until the lights through the house were switched on in a ripple and running steps were heard.

Ginny through the door of the twins room you shared with them called out, “Who’s screaming?”

Ron was heard next through his door he opened, “It’s just Harry. He had a nightmare.”

Through the wall beside you Neville and Draco were heard groaning trying to go back to sleep until George hurried to the door calling out, “Harry, What’d you dream? Jaqi had one too.”

That opened all the doors and Molly called out, “I’ll put on the kettle, everyone to the table!” In a groggy shuffle you all made your ways down and huddled between the twins both curling their arms around your back under your jet black braid the severity of the dream was made clear as Harry recited his first and then you confirmed it.

Ron, “So, Riddle’s back then…”

Draco, “Could you tell who the men in hoods were?” his eyes locked on yours intently.

“No. Aside from Riddle and Peter, no.”

Arthur counted on his fingers, “Alright, so, we have another snake, a hexed Goblet-,”

His eyes shifted to you and Sirius finished, “Along with a plot to get Harry and Jaqi.”

Regulus returned from the other room with another box of biscuits he had brought with him from your home, “Just sent a message off to Alastor. He’ll send up the signals for Dumbledore for this year.”

Neville, “Can’t imagine what’ll happen.”

Draco, “Can’t be worse than the door fiasco.”

Ginny chortled, “Oh, you mean like having that Ser guy attacking students?”

Finishing your tea you glanced up at Molly who refilled your cup after having filled Harry’s again giving your back a gentle stroke, “We’ll keep an eye out Deary.”

Remus panted in his walk through the enchanted doorway with his pajama shirt slightly askew pointing inside it, “We really need to clear the ground rules with Arturo. He was sleeping in my bed. Went to fetch my chocolate and he went berserk.”

George, “His defense you did startle him.”

Remus rolled his eyes passing you and Harry a half to the bar of chocolate he had managed to grab, “Right, shame on me. This will help.” His eyes lingering on you as Harry had mostly recovered and was nearing the request to head back to bed.

In finishing your second cup and the chocolate Fred said, “Come on, back to bed with you.”

George helped him get you to your feet and lead you back upstairs, curling you back into their beds they pushed together to snuggle around you again helping to coax you back to sleep with their tight hold on you. Soon joined by Draco and Neville behind them, the snuggling pile helped loads and by morning you were calmed enough to be able to shift your hair again and wonder at what the adults were planning on with their sneaking conversations.

…

Packed and ready for the camping trip Arthur had mentioned you awoke again in Fred’s bed across his back to the sound of shuffling through the floorboards stirring you off the gangly teen who woke at the loss of his blanket. George seemed to feel the loss as well raising his head with a narrowed gaze asking, “Hmm?”

“I think it’s time to get up.” You said planting your feet on the floor to stand and head to your bag to change from your shorts to your jeans leaving your tank top on you covered with a grey sweater you tugged the sleeves up to your elbows. Your boots were last to be added on the edge of the bed that soon bounced at the twins in their tan pants and brown striped sweaters joined you on other side of you. Shouldering your bags on your feet again you found your ways to join the line for the bathroom to brush your teeth and try to make yourselves presentable in case you ran into other humans.

Around the table through Arthur’s shouts for Ron and Harry you chatted with Hermione on her summer so far through your finishing the meal Molly sat down to herself at Arthur’s insistence. Finally together you made the walk out of the house and out into the long stretch of green in front of you. Nearly two hours you hiked until you caught sight of a figure atop a hill under a tall tree.

“Is that-?”

The twins chuckled, “Ah, no wonder Ced’s been off the grid.”

Ron glanced over at you three, “What now? Who is that?”

Arthur trotted ahead with his hand extended, “Amos!”

Amos chuckled shaking his hand, “Bout time. Nearly missed it all.”

Arthur chuckled dropping his hand, “Sorry, some of us didn’t want to get out of bed.”

Cedric dropped from the tree branch above them straightening up showing his own growth spurt near to your height now on his way to you to claim hugs saying, “Sorry, dad swore me to secrecy.”

You shook your heads and Amos waved his hand, “Come now, we have to shove on.”

Following the fathers you trudged on ahead sharing with Cedric about your dream he listened carefully to questioning all he could think of hoping it might shake something free for you in his usual way until you reached an old boot. Gathering around it you guided Harry to grip it right before it sent you hurling through the sky.

Keeping hold of the trio you managed to float your way down to land in a slight wobble while the younger teens fell hard to the ground. In a hurry you moved to help Ginny and Hermione up while Draco and Neville steadied one another after their own shaky landing as Ron hopped up and Cedric helped Harry up off their backs.

Over another hill you all stood open mouthed at the sea of people and tents around you, Amos chuckled saying, “Welcome to the Quidditch cup!”

In a straight shot you went to Arthur’s side asking, “You got us tickets to this?!”

He nodded, “I know some people.” A loud laugh came from him at your crashing hug into his chest he returned kissing the top of your head, “Any time Love. Wouldn’t have you all missing this. Reg and Arti should be up in the box and Remus has paid for the recording, still a bit timid around fireworks.”

You stepped back and grinned in his guiding you towards the ticket booths, where you encountered a trio of cheerful muggles chattering about moving pictures and talking creatures they had seen in the time you had with them and in their greetings to the next people in line until their minds were wiped again at the next hour mark. Under Neville’s arm you strolled through the tent ground with Draco keeping hold of your free hand to keep from wandering off in his sharing the dread he felt in that he had to spend the game in the box up with his parents and Fudge.

All together though you helped to pitch up the tent you all entered and chose your spots to wait before the game while Amos and Cedric led Draco to meet up with his parents with the other top Aurors and more regrettably Fudge.

.

“How much further is it?” Ron grumbled at the seemingly endless stretch of stairs to your seats.

To which Lucius teased from below, “If it rains, you’ll be the first to know.”

Draco, “I’ll trade with you.”

Lucius looked to him with a brow raised, “Fudge is expecting us.”

Draco rolled his eyes mocking his voice in a poor gravely tone, “Fudge is expecting us.”

To which Lucius turned him while saying through your soft giggle, “I tried to switch boxes, but he kept changing the numbers of which he wanted. Damn fool, indecisive and superstitious, terrible mixture.” Adjusting the collar on Draco’s shirt he added, “After the match you can head back with them. I will try to keep him from hovering over you.”

Through your giggle you mumbled to Neville, “For all his Muggle hating ways he is quite the mother hen lately.”

Making Neville snort through Ginny’s stating, “Well of course, we stole his puppy and now he’s trying to win him back.”

High atop the stands you grinned eyeing all the faces in the thousands of seats filling the newly crafted stadium. The roars of the people died as Fudge took his place and announced the beginning of the match.

At that a green streak of light shot into the air and exploded revealing a dancing leprechaun stirring up the cheers again, “It’s the Irish!”

On a row of broomsticks you caught a wave of green soaring out of nowhere seemingly beginning a circle around the pitch in a downward spiral raising the cheers in passing those near them. An outcry sounded in the arrival of cloaked women who began to dance out on the pitch, clearly Veela in the attentions they were getting, drawing attention uncontrollably from men in the stands. Through that a spearhead of the Bulgarian team broke apart the leprechaun dancing above starting their own circle while the brother’s Krum split the apart, both doing various stunts on their bright red Nimbus’.

To the flipping of signs in the crowd forming a giant mural the Bulgarian side made showing off images of their team they glanced around the stands only to pause in staring over at your section. A call from their teammates broke their focus and snapped them back into the game.

Each rough pass and barely managed save from Ireland gave them a vast lead over Bulgaria. Though for all the efforts of the younger bright eyed man bun bearing Krum, Sebastian, tried to win over your attention and favor in the match while Viktor kept making circles stealing glances over at your group until he finally spotted the snitch. In their terrible lull in points the capture managed to bring them back to a respectable losing number so they could still hold their heads up high after the grueling match.

In Ireland’s circling the pitch for their victory lap your eyes turned to the Krums in their approaching your group, Viktor holding the game snitch and Sebastian holding the game Quaffle. Straight to you and Hermione they came silencing your group, tenderly the pair claimed your hands to kiss your knuckles.

Their eyes remained fixed on yours, through Hermione’s creeping blush and your hair and eyes turning mint green. Watching along with the world when they raised the balls they wordlessly and wandlessly shrunk and added to white gold chains they folded in your palms they cradled in their palms for a moment before releasing them to fly back to their calling team who had to fly down and help get their Veela mascots away from Ireland’s Leprechauns.

Around you the twins lowly started to, “Ooh,” before you and Hermione shushed them only to break into awkward giggles at the pair taking your necklaces to drape around your necks while you stole glances at the distant Krum brothers giving you one final wave each then turned to head to their locker leaving the pitch and crowds to Ireland.

…

On the couch beside Hermione in your hushed conversation as to what you had done to earn the attention Ron continued on about Viktor and his various feats in the game, “There’s no one like Krum.”

George, “Krum?”

Fred, “Dumb Krumb?”

Ron, “He’s like a bird, the way he rides the wind.” Twins circling him flapping their arms, “He’s more than an athlete.”

Twins, “Dumb Krum.”

Ron, “He’s an artist.”

Ginny, “I think you’re in love Ron.”

Ron, “Shut up.”

Twins singing, “Viktor, I love you, Viktor, I do.” Harry joins in, “When we’re apart my heart beats only for you.”

Clamoring outside, through which you glance at Arthur in his move to inspect the noise.

George, “Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on.”

Arthur rushed back in and you stand along with Hermione, “Stop! Stop it! It’s not the Irish. We’ve got to get out of here now.”  you gasped in his telling glance your way mentally sharing what he’d seen, “Neville!” racing out of the tent to go fetch him from visiting Luna a few tent blocks over.

“Get back to the port key. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility! Go!”

Hermione and Harry run off one way, the twins the other, Harry inevitably being separated and knocked unconscious. In your own frenzy you managed to find Neville and guide him, Luna and her father toward the portkey, shoving Draco with them when you turned shifting into a Phoenix to try and fly overhead finding Harry and the others if they hadn’t escaped yet.

Far under you seas of people raced in frenzies while Death Eaters strolled cloaked through the tents lighting fires and hexing Muggles as they went. Again and again you circled without any sight of Harry but Hermione’s frenzied shouts for him brought you down to the ground beside her asking, “Harry’s gone?”

In the distance a flash of green appeared and you gasped at the giant Dark Mark in the sky then you raced onward as Hermione shouted his name again right beside you hearing Ron calling out his name in relief. Reaching the boys your body refused to stop at a hunch and you tackled them to the ground pulling Hermione with you just in time to hear dozens of Aurors shout, “Stupify!”

Read beams of light soared over your head and collided through Arthur shouting, “That’s my son!”

On your feet again you stood between Barty Crouch Sr and Harry while Arthur shielded the other two behind him, “You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

Harry, “What crime?”

Over your shoulder you answered, “Harry, that’s the dark mark, Riddle’s mark.”

His eyes rose to the mark lighting up the sky, then he said, “Those men before, in the masks, his followers?”

Arthur, “Death Eaters.”

Barty’s eyes looked you over, “I do not believe you are so innocent. Not with your family. Show me your wand!”

With a sigh through Harry’s protesting behind you your wand was drawn and presented to the Wizard, who turned and tapped it with his wand sending a stem of flowers to shoot out the end of your wand making him look at you, “Last spell I used was to help a friend in school make a bouquet for a project.” He sighed and passed it back to your dissipating the bouquet freeing you to sheath it again.

Off to your left however an envelope popped up and his wand was aimed at your throat, “Ah! Co-conspirators! The meet up location no doubt!” he said grabbing the envelope he tore open to pull out the folded paper inside that made his face drop before he passed you both, flatly saying, “Congratulations.”

His body turned and you quickly read over the simple note,

_“Miss Black,_

_We hope this letter finds you well! It has been a rough deliberations but with much careful thought into the matter we are proud to welcome you among our ranks at Hippogriff and Hemlock. Further membership details and memorabilia will be arriving in the full package to your home shortly.”_

Folding the paper you put into your back pocket you mumbled to yourself, “Your son was right, you are an ass.” To which Arthur chuckled along with the teens under their breath.

In his turn back to you Harry said pointing into the distance, “There was a man before, there.”

Barty sr, “Follow me. All of you, this way.”

Arthur, “Who was he?”

Harry, “I don’t know, I didn’t see his face.”

Moving to your side his hand settled in yours and he joined you on the long walk back through the charred field stealing glances at the miniaturized quaffle bouncing against your chest in the walk trying to remind himself of the match instead of focusing on that horrible dream of his and the masked man he linked to the one in your shared dream.

…

 _‘Attacks at World Cup!’_ The headlines rushed across the world and through the articles were mingles assumptions that this was either an elaborate crime using Death Eaters as the scapegoats, that one drew the most scoffs from your group, or there were the few willing to risk Fudge’s wrath to say that the Death Eaters were back and that meant Riddle was right behind. But all of the papers followed with a soon whirlwind of a story Fudge no doubt forced ahead much to his ire.

By the following morning from the fifth page a picture of you and Hermione being ‘wooed’ by the Bulgarian brothers Sebastian and Viktor was followed by articles of pure gossip alluding that you had somehow met and held secret relationships across oceans. All with building hope that your relationship would blossom and build bridges between your worlds, all fashioned to be star crossed lovers the world seemed to be rooting for.

With your forehead on your crossed arms you groaned through Draco’s popping up to wave the paper, copying it then saying with said copy in hand, “This is going in the scrap book.”

You raised your head and looked at him only to hear Ron say, “The best article written about you so far. Worst bit of cover up fluff so far, but still, worth adding.”

You looked over at Hermione rereading it herself with brows furrowed in confusion, still lost like you were on why they had been drawn to you both at all.


	32. Chapter 32

The attacks on the Cup signaled the call for both Molly and Arthur to come to work meaning all of you were packed up and sent to your home through the coming days, left to your own devices, mainly spending a few days a week enjoying the muggle films playing and looking through the shops around your home. For nearly a week you all awaited daily news on how things were being handled though today at the early breakfast Arthur seemed in a fowl mood after hearing all the fowl things from the drafts of possible for upcoming articles to help distract the masses and hopefully cast blame. The main culprit chosen to be, as usual, The Black Plague.

A scoff was all it took and through passing you your portion of the mail Percy responded to his father, “I know you don’t understand but someone has to do the job.”

Arthur, “How could you work with him? How could you take that job as his personal assistant after all he has said?!”

Percy, “That is precisely why I took the job.” He said spreading some jam across his toast not looking up at all.

Arthur, “And just what-,”

Percy raised his toast, “He’s calling Jaqi Grindy now.” Taking a bite of his toast making everyone stop and look at him.

Lowering your fork you ask, “Grindy?”

Molly lowered into her seat, “As in Grindlewald?”

Percy nodded as he swallowed locking his eyes on hers, “Yes. Fudge has plans. And no matter my own disagreements someone must be there to listen and plan accordingly.” Biting into his toast before lowering his gaze to the envelope from Hogwarts he opened and drew the letters inside from.

Harry, “Grindlewald, didn’t he kill people?”

Sirius sighed filling his coffee mug again answering, “He was the Riddle of his generation. Only Dumbledore could bring him down.”

Draco, “Why would they call her a killer?”

Hermione, “Perhaps it’s not that she’s a killer, but she is gaining a following, perhaps?”

Percy flatly replied, “No, he is under the assumption she is a Death Eater and took part in the attacks. His favorite being a mental break from all her trauma causing her to fake Riddle’s rise again.”

Neville, “But she was with us.”

Percy shrugged and you said, “It’s like Mum said, reason and truth are colors to the blind.” You glanced up at Neville with a hopefully reassuring smile.

Regulus, “Our mother had a more, colorful way of saying that.”

Sirius chortled, “Oh yes, even managed to throw in a mention of decapitating chickens into one of the versions.”

Regulus, “Wonder we didn’t turn out to be Grindys ourselves.”

Sirius chuckled, “Ooh, she would have never allowed that. Grindlewald got himself caught. Even Riddle was a failure in her eyes.”

Dropping your gaze to the letter Percy passed you your lips turned into an upwards grin, his NEWTS results ignoring the conversation delving into how even Fudge was being hated and Lucius had started to draw a following in your favor.

_Study of Ancient Runes **E** , Arithmancy **O** , Astronomy **O** , Care of Magical Creatures **E** , Charms **E** , Defence Against the Dark Arts **E** , Divination **O** , Herbology **E** , History of Magic            **O** , Muggle Studies **O** , Potions **E** , Transfiguration **E**_

With a giggle you replied, “You improved your Ancient Runes score, well done Percy.”

He chuckled saying, “Come on then, let’s see yours.”

You grinned and passed him back his letter to open yours and then pass it to him, “All O’s.”

Fred opened his through Percy’s congratulations to say, “11 O’s and one E in Herbology.”

George, “Same, but my E is in Transfigurations.”

The rest of the meal until they had to go the conversation was kept on light subjects to try and distract you and with the lists of supplies for courses you would be taking this year.

.

Leaving the younger teens at home you were off with the twins, headed for Minerva’s home for your usual Tuesday Tea where Snape and Barty were there waiting for you. Once their excitement over your results had lulled your dream had been brought up along with Fudge’s comments Percy had shared.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

George, “Whatever it is, it’s gotta be big.”

Minerva, “After what happened at the World Cup I couldn’t imagine less.”

In your glance at Snape he said, “From my sources a cousin to your uncle Rudolphus roused a group of Death Eaters. Now, Peter has informed you he has found the necessary potion?”

Minerva, “To-,” she looked between you, “You’re not serious?! Letting him come back, when we could end things now?”

Barty, “Actually, if the Lestranges are building up forces it would be best to know who we are up against.”

Minerva, “Clearly if this is a trap-,”

“If it’s a trap we still don’t know what he wants, or who besides me and Harry they will go after.”

Minerva, “You are not meat!”

“No, but I’m tempting enough to distract them from chasing after Harry until we learn their plans.”

Minerva, “Jaqi.”

Snape, “None of this is favorable.”

Barty, “Strategy is key. We work with Jaqi to build our numbers, burrow in get enough on our side to give us secrets.”

George, “It makes sense.”

Fred, “Snape and Barty have been watching the pair of them,”

George, “No doubt winning his favor even in hiding.”

Minerva looked at you inhaling a deep trembling breath, “You know he’s going to come after me. You know I’m going to have to choose.”

Minerva, “But to join them-?”

“He wants me now, I’m going to make him need me.”

Barty, “That’s the spirit! We’ve a good portion of those who didn’t flee when he fell, they know he’ll want her, so they win her favor and they will assume they’re safe. To hide from him they will find us. A great deal of his followers have forgotten just how vengeful he will be. His most loyal are still in Azkaban.”

Snape rested his hand on Minerva’s forearm drawing her eyes from you, “Not even Dumbledore can guarantee her safety. These past few years have proven that.”

“Mum,” her eyes snapped back to you, “Either I find him or he hunts me down.”

Fred, “Just like Percy with Fudge.”

George, “We can’t stop the Hydra,”

Both, “But we can snap off a head or two until we find a way to bring it all down.”

“This is more than just saving the school this time. Everyone must pick a side.”

Snape, “Fudge cannot hide the proof for long.”

Minerva, “Once he is spotted, then the ranks will rise.” You all nodded and she exhaled looking you over again and you grinned at her, “You are not alone in this.”

“I know.”

Plans were beginning to form and once again alliances were being forged, and for all your fears you knew you had to stand and fight. Even if you had to die you were certain, he was going to love you, need you more than air, you were going to make sure of that and just when you’d taken everything from him he would watch you die. If you could achieve anything, you would want him to feel it, what it was like to watch your everything die and not be able to stop it.

…

In a fair trade Remus took up his old spot on the Auror team and Alastor taking up his old place as Professor, meeting you up at the station you traveled to with Snape and Barty. Both of whom joined Alastor, who seemed to be a bit cheerier than usual in his move to the Professor’s car and you moved to the sixth year car finding Cho and Cedric saving one for you three.

Cedric, “So, I don’t know how much you’ve learned but Dad says there’s a lot of things going on with the Ministry. Something about the school, but he won’t say what.”

“Even Alastor’s been extra cheerful about coming back.”

Twins, “Can’t be anything good.”

Cho, “What could it be?”

The three of you shrugged, “Not a clue.”

Cedric, “Just hope no Dementors this time.”

.

An odd song from the Sorting Hat of ancient shadows and great beasts only worsened your fears and with the addition to Nigel Creevey to his brother’s side with an adorable matching camera he stole ample pictures of all he saw with you all turned to hear Dumbledore give his opening speech.

“Already, this has been a trying year. Death Eaters at the World Cup, for those of you not old enough to remember these show greater signs of a growing darkness to come. What you all must remember is that in times of darkness you must not let fear rule your actions. For in those moments we must choose to either do what is right, and what is easy.” The serious tone in his eyes dimmed and he stated, “Again we are pleased to welcome Alastor Moody as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Along with that news comes greater news of a higher caliber for what it means for this school. Not many of you might be aware of this but Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament.”

Confused murmurs filled the hall then died at his saying, “Bartemis Crouch Sr, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation, in conjunction with Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, worked with their opposite numbers in other countries to revive the Tournament. Previously discontinued in 1792.”

Leaning over you whispered, “I have a five odd time great Uncle Lycoris who competed in that. Won by default.”

Cedric, “Default?”

“One opponent died and the other was unable to complete the final task, lost a foot.”

Looking at Dumbledore again as the chatter died down Dumbledore motioned his hand to silence it, “In nine days time we will be welcoming a collection of students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Academies to try for a place in this tournament. This game is meant as a way of bringing students and cultures together so we might bridge gaps and barriers otherwise untouched. As they are representing their schools and cultures so are we. The students will be taking up the second towers near Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in dorms converted over the summer specifically for them, so have no fear on being cast out of your rooms. We will show our guests the warmest welcome we can muster.”

Dumbledore’s eyes shifted to you at your hand rising along with the twin’s making him chuckle and say, “Yes, questions or arguments are welcome.”

Together you asked, “Classes too?”

Dumbledore drew in a breath then said, “Both schools will be supplying tutors for their selected students to give them comfort in learning in their own dialects. Though pray do not exclude them, many may wish to expand their vocabulary while many of you might choose to do the same. I am aware of a few of you, at least, fluent in their languages among the prefects, so do not be surprised if you are chosen to be their guides in their beginning steps into this strange world of ours.”

A few more students asked their own questions and you sat quietly smoothing your fingers along the chain of your necklace trying to ignore the pull to try and write to Charlie again. A habit you have tried to limit in the past years as his responses kept growing later and later and since March had stopped all together past a simple card for your birthday filled with pictures of the latest batch of eggs.

Four years and you’d barely seen him at all outside of pictures. With holidays spent countries apart. Word of your father’s rule of no dating had cemented into your reputation it seemed, and as much as you hated to admit it your wish to be something more than a sneak and snog sort of tie to the man who had so ungraciously chosen Dragons over you was beginning to show to your banded family. Over and over you wondered just what you had done to have won the Chaser’s attention to have earned the game quaffle but honestly you didn’t care, the tender action was more than enough to grant you some painful hope that some part of your life might one day be normal. Back to the dinner you were torn at the announcement of Quidditch being canceled for the year and the uproar it caused after.

.

In your own dorm again once the first years were settled you trudged through eyeing your trunks set in their usual spaces by your wardrobes. Twin arms slung around your back and George spoke first, “Let’s hope your Chaser is part of the collection.”

Making you giggle as Fred added, “And you can snog him senseless.”

Cedric, “No doubt make the front page. Famous athlete and a celebrity in your own right, with a great deal of hopeful suitors from our own school to prove what a catch you are.”

“Oh yes, yes Terrence was quite the admirer.”

They all rolled their eyes sitting on the bench across from you as you sat on your steps to untie and remove your boots, Fred said. “Oh don’t play coy.”

George, “Great deal of lads fawn over you.”

Both, “Just afraid of crossing your mysterious dad.”

“No doubt that rule will be spread to the Durmstrang lads as well.”

Cedric, “Hard to say how, I don’t know anyone but you three who speak Bulgarian.”

Again you giggled and leaned back on the steps smoothing your fingers around the chain with a smirk, “He does have lovely eyes, and a very strong jaw.”

Fred chuckled as George laughed out, “He’d need one after that elbow he took in the match.” Spreading your grin remembering him give you the necklace again.

Fred, “If only we could manage a practice somehow.”

Your lips pursed for a moment and Cedric grinned saying, “I know that look.”

You giggled again saying, “I wonder how many teams they have. Fleur says they have four in Beauxbatons. No doubt the same for Durmstrang. We could make a timetable of some sort.”

Cedric, “No doubt with two pros on their way the need for ample practice will be a demand.”

George, “Why punish the full student body and leave the fun to one student.”

Fred, “Plus, what bridges gaps better than quidditch?”

“True.” You moved to grab a piece of parchment from your desk along with a pen you used to write out your four houses followed by B1-4 and D1-4 after that. Copying the list in columns again and again shifting each team up by one until they had all been paired and you said, “It seems we will be having two games a weekend.”

Cedric laughed as the twins said, “Yes!”

Through the door your twins chasers leaned in the doorway, “Who’s having two games a weekend?” At that more of the older students joined you in the common room as you showed them the chart you had made. Stirring smirks on their faces in their loving the thought to possibly convincing the other schools to join in this constructive form of anarchy to keep quidditch going for all of your schools to remain sane in all this madness.

.

Breakfast came after dreams of Quidditch, from which you woke up laughing at your head to head battles with Sebastian ending with the final score he let you have making the goals of his team shift to flowers with firework hearts exploding and his place behind you ready with flowers in hand while music played. Sharing the dream spread the laughter and in your favorite sweater and jeans with heels after. Under your curls Opal climbed and settled around your neck enjoying the time she would have there listening through your classes until the other schools would arrive, a topic you would have to share with Tulip as well. Fully fed with bag in hand you joined the others in line continuing on to the NEWT level Herbology course cutting it nearly in half.

Magical Creatures came next with the freshly returned Hippogriffs now with oddly white speckled feathers due to weekly potions you would give them, with their permission of course, so they would remain safe from Fudge. Double Potions then Double Charms were next, followed by your usual noon RoR club including more of the first years who had heard of the club from the older students in their first meal.

Lunch came with another break, Transfiguration, DADA, with two breaks and dinner after. Break, Ancient Runes and History came next without Cedric with nothing but Choir until you were freed to sleep. Of course it would be different the next day with Arithmacy, Muggle Studies, Divinations, not counting of course Advanced Arithmacy on the weekends, Astronomy Wednesday at midnight and Ghoul Studies the same on Thursday.

With the full schedule you thankfully would only need the Time Turner for Divinations at 8 Sunday, Tuesday and Saturday granting you a much needed break from the troublesome task. And no doubt with a schedule like that you certainly were not going to even bother with this Tournament, hoping to have a simple year for once and make some new friends.

..

Ten days had flew by and right in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts Alastor paused the course to guide you all outside into the hall where you all chuckled and cheered waving at the enchanted blue intricately designed carriages pulled by Abraxan Horses.

An odd bubbling came up to the surface of the Black Lake just moments before the mast of an enchanted pirate ship burst through the surface bearing the Durmstrang symbol making you roll your eyes at Alastor’s humming the tune to ‘the Love Boat’ right by you. In a playful shove on his arm you replied, “Honestly, just as bad as the teens.”

Lowly he chuckled, “Oh now, lad can take an elbow like that, he’s got my approval.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes again following him back to the classroom, “Back to class now. Let the travelers relax. We will meet them at dinner.”

.

The sound of heavy boots and confused murmurs passed you by with the sound of heels and softer echoed tones not long after. Two free breaks granted you ample time to work on your essay for Herbology due the next day so out into the random bout of sunshine you went to plop in out of the open fields to work on the outlines. Under the view of the high towers you caught plenty of stares from the towers above and at the seventh chime of the clock as the sun was setting you made your way inside straight to your dorm to leave your bags there and change your grass stained t shirt for a plain yellow one.

Filling up your tables you easily caught on to the extension of the hall to fit the new students and with that came Bartemis Sr along with them. In a glance at his poorly disguised son you caught his finger tapping, reminding you of his glasses he had bewitched to confuse his father from recognizing him since he was one of the few to know what he looks like since his imprisonment in his late teens.

Dumbledore took his place and with a grin he said, “Now, we welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic,” The double doors opened and in pale blue silk dresses and dress jackets with matching hats and heels you watched the ladies stroll through the center walkway releasing butterflies with each pause for a dramatic collective sigh.

In their third pause you glanced up at Snape with a wildly disturbed expression beside Barty Jr with his mouth partially open and brows furrowed in confusion for why they would choose that entrance, all while Minerva held back her giggles knowing your mother’s family could have expected you to go there. Lastly Fleur and her sister Gabrielle came through in a series of spins and flips before standing with the others to drop into a joint curtsey.

Alone on the end of your table you sat across from the twins, who left ample room for your not so secret admirer to take up the spot. It seemed past a few underclassmen the sixth through seventh years had been brought and in their pre decided houses they had compared to yours. Fleur, upon sitting down beside Draco in Ravenclaw spotted you finally in the table across from her with a hint of regret on her face for having agreed to the assigned seating. Leaning over Draco caught her attention reassuring her that usually you don’t keep to the assigned tables lightening her mood, especially when he learned that him, Luna and Ginny beside him were technically your family.

Dumbledore said next as you eyed the Beauxbatons at your table seated at the end away from the group of males around you, “And now, our brothers from the North, Durmstrang Academy.”

Again the doors opened and through them came the male teens in full brown uniforms, boots and the scattered fur lined hat. Tapping and spinning their staffs you watched their rush inside between matched grunts ending with one flipping forward to land on one knee blowing a flaming Phoenix from the tip of his wand. Straight through the middle with Igor Karkaroff between them the Krum brothers entered then turned to look over the tables and unlike their classmates who chose to match houses as well. Viktor turned to sit by Hermione, forcing her and Harry apart flashing her a grin through a timid hello while Sebastian all but shoved another of his classmates to literally slide onto the bench at your side with a beaming grin settling closer to you. In the shift of your hair and eyes to mint green you took in his bright cerulean eyes locked onto you saying in a thick accent, “Hello.”

Beside him the others leaned in, all greeting you before you all looked ahead at Dumbledore again while Sebastian kept stealing glances back at you ensuring you could see leading to his leaning back a bit more in another scoot up against your side. “Now that we have welcomed our fellow students now we can get down to business. Bartemis, I will leave the rules to you.”

Bartemis brought in the obscure pillar and you caught Sebastian’s lean back to ask his brother behind him in Bulgarian, **“What did he say?”**

Krum shrugged and you leaned forward a bit saying, **“Professor Dumbledore introduced that ass to list the rules for the Tournament.”** The teens from Durmstrang all glanced at you and you flashed them a quick grin, a ripple of awed grins spread on their face. Sebastian inched closer to you once again now right up against your side seeing his gift still around your neck he took as encouragement. Peering past them you saw the ladies you translated for as well earning nods from them in return.

In a wave of his wand the pillar melted away and the Goblet of Fire was exposed and at the shift of your hair to black and frozen expression Minerva and Snape shifted in their seats along with Alastor while you tried not to show your looming panic attack. In another glance at you Sebastian smirked eyeing your dark hair before his eyes dropped to your arms coated in bumps making him shrug out of his coat he then draped around your shoulders snapping your muddled mind back into focus. Warmly he smiled at you folding the fur lined tent around you, **“You’re cold.”**

Weakly you chuckled and eased your arms through the sleeves, **“Thank you.”**

In his move to help ease your hair free you tried to flinch away to keep him from touching you so you wouldn’t touch him but with him right against you instantly in a powerful flicker you caught his fear.

A cup of your cheek and a sudden lean in only for you to turn away leading to typical crowds of laughter seemingly from nowhere. A flash of unmanned cameras captured his painful fear, your rejection, blinking free of it you eyed his grin and move to roll the sleeves up revealing your hands steadily shifting your hair back to mint green as his arm settled on the table beside yours inching closer while he looked to Bartemis again. While he spoke you translated for the males and George shifted closer to the Beauxbatons confusing them for a moment before he began to translate for them.

“Now, with every Tournament there are explicit dangers, we will get to that in a moment.

Firstly. Each competing school is allowed one Champion to represent them during the Tournament. Students wishing to participate write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet is an impartial judge, and selects what it considers to be the best student from each school. At the appointed time, the Goblet ejects the names, making each selected student the official Champion for their school. Each selected Champion is then bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end.

Secondly. Each Tournament consists of three tasks designed to test the Champions' courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous and differ from year to year.

Champions receive marks in each of the tasks from a panel of judges, consisting of the headmasters or headmistresses of the competing schools. On top of the tasks there are varying mental challenges a panel of judges will unleash upon each Champion for additional points.

Most importantly. Each Champion is supposed to stand alone during the Tournament, receiving no outside help from anyone, including friends and teachers. Cheating is frowned upon, though it has been known to take place several times during the history of the Tournament, and some people believe it to be a traditional part of the event.

Also The Yule Ball, held on Christmas Day night, is a traditional part of the Tournament. The Ball includes a feast, and a formal dance where the Champions and their partners lead the host school in dancing. Students old enough to attend are allowed to bring a friend. Students that are too young to attend may attend if invited by a student old enough to attend the ball.” Smirks spread through the crowds while Sebastian looked at you again with another grin

“And most importantly. To ensure that the safety of the students is our utmost intention each challenge has been carefully designed and no students under the age of 17 may enter.” Shouts spread through the hall and as you translated Sebastian looked to you again trying to gauge your response to the final rule.

Sebastian, **“Are you 17?”**

**“I will be in April.”**

He grinned at you, **“You can cheer me on then. If I am chosen.”**

 **“Sounds like fun.”** You replied with a grin of your own doubling his as a blush spread across his cheeks he turned his head away to hide from you in the dying of the shouts at the propping of your chin in your palm.

.

The appearance of the food came next and in your eating you and the twins chatted with the guys around you sharing about the school and your course loads, which all of them were stunned by while Sebastian wondered at how much time he could get with you through all of it. Once the plates were cleared you spotted Dumbledore stand again and say, “Now that we have eaten, off to bed with you. Prefects, kindly split up and escort our guests back to their dormitories.”

You nodded waiting for the hall to be mostly clear leaving the visiting houses confused and stood signaling Sebastian to pop up with you, brows raised and lips parting in his step over the bench copying yours. The twins said, “We’ll take the ladies, the lads are all yours.”

Looking to Sebastian you said, **“Dumbledore asked us to show you back to your assigned tower.”**

He nodded and the guys all moved around the table to join you in a group following you through the hall weaving through the twists and turns you answered their varied questions coming from the growing crowd behind you as you flashed Fleur a wave she eagerly returned in your diverting paths.

Around an oddly slanted corner you found a portrait of a Jarvey firing out insults even through the offered password making your brows furrow before Sebastian stepped aside at its opening, remaining near you as Krum in the distant end of the hall continued to try and wish Hermione a good night.

Sebastian, **“Miss Black-,”**

He paused with a hopeful grin at you making you chuckle and say, **“Just Jaqi, I’m not a professor.”** You said easing off his coat.

He nodded, **“Jaqi, Are your dorms far? I would like to escort you to breakfast.”**

 **“Oh,”** you let out a weak giggle, **“Well the Puff dorms are in the dungeons.”** Making his lips part, **“It’s a lot homier than it sounds. I can show you sometime if you like. But we can still meet up downstairs in the Great Hall.”** You passed him his coat, **“I’ll let you sleep.”**

He tried to give it back to you, **“You’ll be cold,”**

And you nudged it back to him with a giggle, then stepped backwards saying, **“I’ll take the shortcut. See you at breakfast.”** Suddenly you were engulfed in flames and you shifted into a Phoenix stirring gasps from them all as you flipped backwards into a dive through the stairwell drawing them all to the banister with awed chuckles.

Barely anyone could hear Sebastian’s whisper, **“See you at breakfast. My firebird.”**

For a few short hours you slept and then twenty to midnight you were bundled up in a comforter following the memorized path along with the twins blindly. A hip bump on your side however at the door to your Ghoul Studies class made you pause blinking Bryt Watkins into focus in his Ravenclaw blanket, hat and slippers.

In a quickened flurry of words he asked, “Hey Jaqi! I was just wondering, I know we’ve just been told about them and all but I was hoping you might agree to go with me?”

“To, wait, what?”

“The Ball, at Christmas. I know you were by Krum, and he gave you his coat and all but I doubt he’s asked you already and I was hoping you might, so will you? Go with me?”

“Um…” lost for words you blinked and heard your Professor inside clearing his throat while waiting for his tea to finish brewing.

“Thanks! You won’t regret it!” he shot back then darted inside.

Peering up at the twins you said, “I said um. Didn’t I say um?”

They nodded and turned to look through the door at Bryt excitedly sharing the news with your fellow classmates, “Poor lad.”

You sighed and mumbled, “Terrence all over again.” Shuffling in your moose slippers to your seats.


	33. Are you going to the Ball?

You barely had six hours until breakfast and with your lovely nap you dressed in the sweater on the top of your pile tugging it to rest over your worn jeans covering your boots and tall socks coated in Nifflers. Bag slung over your shoulder shifting in each step as you drew your hair back out of your face into a tall ponytail only to pause for a moment at the Gryffindor first years whispering about your being asked to the Ball.

Fred, “That didn’t take long.”

“How the hell-,”

Cedric glanced at you, “You got asked already?”

“Bryt asked me but I didn’t say yes.”

George, “School seems to think otherwise.”

Rolling your eyes you sighed and turned to head to the Great Hall catching a trio of Beauxbaton girls scowling at you in their hurried walk into the hall to choose the table farthest from yours. Sighing deeply you moved to your table catching the smirk on Alastor’s face contrasting Snape’s puzzled expression hearing the whispers while Barty Jr stared at you with chin planted in his palm trying to work it all out himself.

Whispers rippled quickly and on their own way to sit by their chosen partners the Krum brothers froze and asked those in their year speaking the most English for a translation of the gossip seeming so interesting to your classmates. **“They’re saying Miss Black got asked to the Ball already.”**

Sebastian’s grin dropped and Krum asked, **“It was barely announced last night. Surely it must be a mistake. They can’t possibly be pairing up this early when it isn’t until Christmas.”**

Sebastian shook his head, **“Asked or not, I have months to change her mind. Find out who it was. Show that I am the better match.”**

Viktor nodded patting his hand on his brother’s back alongside their friends who all continued onto the Great Hall. Straight to Hermione however he hurried, finding her thankfully by Angelina and Alicia instead of the guys, a grin eased onto his face and over the morning juice he managed to ask her right then, not willing to risk losing the chance.

Taking the spot by you, Sebastian held his grin and asked you, **“Sleep well?”**

Your head tilted, **“Other than the gap for Ghoul Studies ya. You?”**

He nodded watching as your finger trailed around the rim of your glass filling it with juice, “Yes. It is a good dorm. Nice beds, good view. You should come and see it sometime. We have all our best posters up and our brooms on display in the common room” after a pause he asked, **“Even with our games being canceled this year would your pitch be off limits for training still?”**

Lowering your glass from a sip you swallowed and said, **“That was something I wanted to ask you about.”** Making his brow inch up in your plotting smirk as you reached into your bag on your lap to pull out the folded quidditch chart, **“How would you like to build some bridges?”**

The guys all leaned in peering on at the schedule you had made with growing grins, giving them a wave after assigning their ranked house teams to fill in their spaces before you moved over to let Fleur take the spot beside you curious of your note as well. A grin eased across her lips and in a quick huddle all the Beaxs had eyed the copy you had made them and agreed to the two game a weekend schedule. Leaving your bag in your seat you walked over to the Professor’s table drawing their gaze from their plates with the Krums and Fleur behind you. A quick grin flashed across your face and Dumbledore inched up in his seat dapping his mouth with his napkin, “Miss Black, something wrong?”

“Not really. In fact we have a proposition.”

“Hmm, do tell.”

You passed him a copy of the chart and said, “We would like to play this year. All the teams, for all three schools. The games are set up and we all agree. Why leave the other students to just cheering on three of us when we could all benefit from a Tournament of our own.”

In looking at the chart Minerva said, “It certainly is a possible source of mutual entertainment.”

Dumbledore looked up at you, “Quidditch could very well be the thing to lace us all together. It is an admirable schedule and I accept the notion.” You all grinned and he said, “I will inform their Headmasters and leave the workout schedules to your captains.” You nodded and turned to take your seats seeing him stand and move further down the table to pass around it greeting the entering headmasters and share the news stirring smirks of their own.

Returning to his seat in seeing that you were all in the Hall now he stood clearing his throat, “Good morning students. If I might trouble you for a moment.” The hall fell silent in looking at him, “It has come to my attention that in the aftermath of our canceling Quidditch for this year just how dividing that could possibly be, a new timetable has been made and no doubt will be added to the afternoon papers, including the teams from our visiting schools. That is all.” When he sat again you shook your copy that multiplied and flew off in airplanes that unfolded for the other house teams with a copy for each Beax and Durm team as well.

Ron, “Two games a week!”

Hermione leaned over the table to steal a glance impressed at the time chart while Oliver beamed knowing his last year would be the best as he could play against the best, already mentally working out the training schedule in his head to check with the other teams later.

In all this however your eyes kept wandering to the same trio of Beauxbaton teens scowling at you through the elated chattering from the Slytherin table drawing more than a few glances your way.

.

In focusing on your classes and helping the teams to mesh their workouts on the one pitch before the first set of games the next weekend after this one you would be met randomly by Sebastian and Fleur. The older teens marveling at your workload, while theirs left them ample time to explore and relax at their leisure.

Friday had come and nearly gone into a third lunch with your ever changing table of friends all skating around the lingering topic of why you were asked so early to the Ball when it seemed that no one else known to be single had been snapped up so quickly. Once Double Charms was through you took your break and paused on your way from RoR passing the same scowling trio making you turn and head for Barty’s classroom to see if he could help you figure it out.

Out of nowhere Bryt walks up to you in Barty’s doorway making his head tilt slightly in his inching closer with Snape and Alastor not far behind from their conference, “Jaqi.” He wet his lips anxiously, “Well, Mum says I should just be honest, so here’s the dill.” He said with a sigh making your brow inch up through the far from subtle lean of a group of Durmstrangs through an opening of a courtyard to listen in, “Now my Gran is friends with Evangelinne’s Gran. And we’ve been friends since infants, and her Mum and mine both heard about the Ball and hoped for another picture of us. But see, when she heard about the Ball she’d already expected she’d go with me, knowing I’d pick a silver tux so she could wear cucumber green. But now she’s heard that I asked you and that really hurt her feelings and it took me a good day and a half for her to even talk to me again so, will you?”

Holding back from shaking your head you asked, “Will I what?”

“Will you not go with me to the Ball?” In his pleading grin at you a nod came from you and he darted off, “Thank you! I’ll invite you to our wedding!”

Shaking your head you walked into the classroom through the open mouthed Professors glancing from Bryt’s path to the group of Durmstrangs darting away. Following you inside Alastor teased, “I don’t think I’ve seen that boy draw breath once since I got here.”

Snape, “I think he’s mutated above the need for it.” He rubbed your back seeing your head on the desk as you groaned into your bag you’d set on it, “Are you alright?”

You raised your head and shrugged, “Well, seeing as when he asked me to go my answer was ‘um’ and somehow in that the whole school knew overnight, and then I had Sebastian giving me crying puppy eyes over the fact he’d missed asking me, when I hadn’t actually accepted the offer in the first place-!”

You groaned and set your hands on the desk looking to Barty who said, “You are a catch Love. Besides, I bet-,” his eyes rose to the doorway seeing Sebastian slide into a stop making him pat your hand and say in a forced seemingly teacher voice, “And if you have any more questions about that extra credit, just let us know.” Passing you a blank slip of paper now reading _‘Turn Around.’_

Turning around you were subtly motioned out of the room to approach Sebastian who asked offering his elbow, asking in thickly accented English, “Would you like an escort to lunch?”

You folded your hand around it in shouldering your bag, “Thank you.”

Not two steps later Sebastian asked seeing a group of male teenagers approaching from further down the hall, “I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you to the Ball.”

“Oh-,”

His brows furrowed for a moment, “Oh? Someone asked you? Already?!” a look of panic flashed in his eyes when he turned to you missing the teachers leaning out the doorway watching you.

“No.”

He nodded, “No, no one asked you, or no you will not go?”

“No, I,” raising your hands you covered your face for a moment for a deep inhale and exhale before you lowered and settled them on his biceps making him smirk through a spreading blush, **“No, I have not agreed to go with anyone, though Bryt did ask and then un-ask me. Anyways, I would love to go with you.”**

He nodded then motioned you forward, “We should eat.” You nodded and walked with him and he asked, **“How did this Bryt ask you so quickly? Do you share a common room?”**

**“Oh, no he caught me on our way to Ghouls Studies that night after dinner.”**

**“How did he ask to make you say yes?”**

**“I didn’t,”** he looked at you, **“Say yes. My exact answer was ‘um.”**

**“Um?”**

You nodded, **“Yup.”**

**“Then why did he-,”**

You shook your head and shrugged, **“Your guess is as good as mine. But he’s going with a girl from Beauxbatons now so no worries there.”**

 **“Let us all hope she did not just say um.”** Making you giggle widening his smile.

.

Finishing your courses out you found your way back to your dorm to head off to sleep. Though it was Gryffindor’s time for practicing in the pitch in the morning you were still, once breakfast and your Arithmacy course was through, would be off to do some laps both around and across Black Lake.

A quick change from your usual clothes had you in shorts and a sleeveless Puff jersey over your converse joining the full team in their own workout gear and jerseys for the easy start to your year of training to hopefully keep you up to standard against the visiting teams. Curiously the crowd of varied languages swirled around you with news rippling of your group headed out for a stroll to the Lake. Through the courtyards and exits the curious visitors all watched your stop under the tree for a quick few moments of stretching followed by your lining up to jolt off parting lips at the pace you began in.

Lap after lap past the random appearance of a few fire crabs in your paths you held your pace and positions for the twelve laps, ending back at the tree where you all removed your shoes and socks then turned back to the frigid lake stirring grumbles and groans that died the deeper you got to start your laps across the lake. Two full laps across and back again had the other students leaving while you and the twins pulled lists from your sneakers of plants and supplies in the lake you had been asked to fetch for the other Professors and Madame Pomfrey you clarified. Pulling a jar out the twins both drew out a swirl of gillyweed only to look up at Sebastian in his approach with a spreading grin.

“Tired?”

You shook your head, “No. Cushion start for the practices this year, just to warm us back up to the usual.”

His eyes lowered to the jar, “What is that?”

“Gillyweed.” Fred and George answered.

He looked to you, “We were asked to fetch some things for the Professors.”

George offered him the jar, “Care to join us?”

Sebastian quickly removed his boots and socks he left with his jacket waving his wand he drew over his clothes swapping them for a tank top and shorts. In a subtle flex of his arms he reached in and drew out a swirl he eased into his mouth and chewed it following you all into the water wondering if he had missed you eating your swirl of the disgusting plant he just swallowed after the terrible task of chewing the slimy swirl.

Under the surface he joined you trying to rein in his struggle to breathe that eased greatly when he sunk deeper at the forming of his gills. A turn of his head brought you into his sights with lips parting as a silvery blue tail sprouted under your shorts now turned into a mini skirt. Smirking in following after you he swam deeper into the water taking in all he could on the path listening to your description of each plant you passed and their uses explaining why you had to gather them. Lastly a huge supply of pearls were gathered and through his distant inspection of your curious Giant Squid he continued to swim after you towards the surface feeling himself shifting back. On the surface again you watched their coughing stroll up to the shore while you wiggled your legs completing your shift back along with the mending of your shorts from their skirt form.

Up to lunch after you had dried off with your wands you strolled through the castle passing off the collected items then you turned to head down to your dorm with Sebastian grinning in his stream of questions at all you were passing. The maze of halls in the dungeons especially interesting to him while you passed so easily through the maze complete with shifting walls and traps you had left one another in the continued battle with Slytherin at the opposite end. A wall of barrels puzzled him completely until he saw Fred knocking on one that opened revealing the door you passed through. Open mouthed he took in the homey common room packed with odd plants and random small creatures including a napping mooncalf curled up in a basket along the wall. Down the hall he followed you and inspected your portion of the shared dorm while you took your clothes from earlier into the bath to change.

Inching closer however he eyed the tail dangling from the hammock above your bed that pulled back out of his sight at the opening of the bath door. Pointing at the hammock he asked, “What-?” Looking up at it again his brows furrowed and he stepped to the side peering up at it only to look back at you when you moved past him to add your jersey and shorts to the basket of dirty clothes.

“The hammock is from a Nundu cub I was asked to take care of.”

“There was a tail.”

You nodded, “That would be Opal. She’s a bit skittish around new people.”

He nodded and glanced up at it again only for Fred to pat his back, “No worries, you’re bound to see her eventually.”

Realizing the time Sebastian held his place by your side for an escort out stealing brushes of his fingers across the sleeve of your grey sweater trying to build up the nerve to just grab your hand only to leave your side to join his brother for their own set of classes. In a trot you three went to join Cedric and the team for a session with Oliver and his team who had managed to gather up as much info on their teams as possible to strategize. Even on opposing teams it was a matter of school rivalry as well, and even in a less strenuous in structure compared to theirs, for which they were required to be in strict uniforms and follow daily stops for house meetings as well, you were determined to show you were no less skilled than they were.

Around the fireplace of the common room in a nightly smore party one of your first years peered at you curiously then asked you, “Is there a hex on the Southern Study Hall?”

With lips parted for a moment you shook your head, “No.”

He nodded then added, “Well I heard as a Morpher you can see things we can’t, and I’ve seen you avoiding it, even when everyone else goes in to look at the Goblet of Fire. And I just got curious.”

All eyes looked to you realizing they had noticed the same and had dismissed it, inhaling sharply you shifted your fingers around your still too hot to eat smore, “I, um, had a dream about it.”

“The hall?”

You shook your head, “No, the Goblet, it was an odd dream, more of a feeling really, just that it’s going to be hexed. And usually if things have been hexed I tend to be around them when it happens.”

Another girl asked, “So you’re hoping to avoid it?”

You nodded, “I doubt it would work like that, but still doesn’t hurt to try I suppose.”

The first year asked, “So you aren’t entering?”

“I won’t be seventeen till April.”

He nodded then looked around the room asking, “Who is entering?”

A few scattered sixth years and seventh years including Cedric raised their hands and you all nodded knowing each of them were extremely talented and in a great spot to represent the school if chosen.

.

By weeks end all of Beauxbatons old enough to compete entered along with most of Durmstrang between their courses. From Hogwarts as your dream rippled around through the houses only a few had entered publicly. Angelina from Gryffindor had done so already along with Cassius Warrington from Slytherin. The Age Line however was deemed a challenge possibly bested by a small brave few. S. Fawcett from Ravenclaw and Summers out of Puff had tried both being shot out of the line with full beards and white long hair sending them for those they new to be the best in reversing jinxes to right the blunder quickly.

.

Alongside Hermione at her own request you sat chatting over a textbook she was using as cover to ask you for possible tips on topics to use with Viktor, who had agreed to help her practice her limited vocabulary in Bulgarian.

The open doors filled with chatter while you saw Cedric fresh from a meeting with the Puff paper, all of whom had joined him in approaching the Goblet. In an assuring nod from you he chuckled and stepped through the line drawing cheers, through which he stepped closer to add his slip of paper with his name and school on it into the flames that pulsed a brighter blue then dimmed again in his path out of the circle again.

Through the doors the twins hurry in cheering and waving the vials in their hands.

“Cooked it up this morning.” Under your breath you chuckled and rested your bent arms on your knees with your feet rocking on the edge of the bench in front of you in the tiered bleachers.

Hermione, “It’s not going to work.” With grins they climbed over the first bench and crouched behind her both sending you subtle winks.

Twins, “Really, and why is that Granger?”

Hermione, “You see that? That is an Age line. Dumbledore cast it himself, it’s hard to believe that it could be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion.”

Fred, “That’s why it’s so clever.” Climbing down they approached the Goblet.

George, “Because it’s so pathetically dimwitted.” They both stand outside the line shaking the vials, “Ready Fred?”

Fred, “Ready George.”

They link arms shaking the vials they uncorked, both saying, “Bottoms up,” downing the potions before hopping through the line. Cheers sound through the hall, “Ready?” toss their slips of paper into the goblet that light on fire in a burst of light knocking them out of the line before they begin to wrestle over their now white hair, mustache and beard.

Giggling to yourself you caught their narrowed gazes at the Goblet, hoping that one of them could have been able to enter so that if you were right and you would get sucked into this somehow they could have been there with you. Propping your chin in your palm your eyes turned to the doorway, through which the Krums and their group of friends strolled through passed the Twins, who stood and tapped their wands to their chins reversing the jinx silently. In stolen smirks sent your way the Krum brothers both looked you and Hermione over in dropping their names into the fire before turning to head back to their next courses down the hall.

In his turn however your eyes locked with Karkarov’s and your free hand subtly clenched around your thigh out of his sight remembering the warning you had gotten from your father, uncle and Remus to steer clear of being alone with him fully supported by Barty and Alastor. The latter pair alongside Snape made it their mission to keep him off your trail ensuring he couldn’t do anything to harm you.

…

Daily each Quidditch team had agreed to the training schedule for as far as the pitch went, outside of that your paths blended in your stolen training sessions that brought more and more attention each time with all of you trying to rank the other as far as who would win in the first set of matches coming up.

Finally in your own first training on the pitch the stands were full as in the buildup of tension had risen once the visiting schools had traced back your team’s progress through the copies of the papers in the library you clearly were the best with straight House Cup wins since your first year. In a firm dominating practice up against high soaring dummies you broke off your summer month dust falling back into your groove as a team showing that even in the simple maneuvers and basic try for a practice match to forty points in your secured time you were a team to be reckoned with.

Clearly up against you it would be a hard won victory yet the cocky brothers both on D1 team met up with you in your stroll back to the castle, with Sebastian and the other Durmstrang boys all still near to drooling since you strolled into breakfast in your Quidditch uniform. Just the image alone was appealing and after your practice with skill to match the position you had claimed made you all the more appealing.

Looking you over Sebastian said, “Our team is up first this Saturday.”

You nodded and grinned up at him, “Yes, I heard B1 is missing their usual Thief so you should have a great shot for the goals.”

Smirking at you he all but purred at you, “You will be cheering for us then?”

“I suppose so. Unless you’d rather I cheer for powder blue?” Teasingly you asked making his arm reach out to drape across your shoulders under your braided ponytail.

“No. Cheer for gold and green.” Making you smirk up at him settling against his side, “We share gold,” leaning in he said, “It is destiny why cheer for blue? Plus, out of all the teams we will go easiest on you. No need in dominating all four of your houses.”

Giggling under his arm your smirk mirrored those of your team as you reached over patting your hand on his chest, “That is a very kind offer, we will see just how long you are offering it but still, thank you all the same.” In a quick peck on his cheek you caught his face light up in a deep blush and you pulled out of his hold to turn to your dorm to change while he was joining his classmates up to one of their classes, “Enjoy your class, see you at lunch.”

In your glance back at him he nodded and you giggled at the closing of your team around you with capes billowing behind you in your path down the hall leaving him staring after you for a moment before turning to their class.

…

In the hushed halls of the school while all were in class in the early morning hours a stolen moment in the Southern Study Hall brought on the beginnings of a sinister plan that went unnoticed. Lunch stirred an unsettling clench in your stomach shared by Professor Trelawney floors above you who started to consult her crystal ball in hopes of understanding what or who was coming the school’s way.

But answers were far from helpful and in your place with your Bulgarian shadow sliding into your right side again opposite Fleur on your left you were far from able to try and meditate opening yourself up to any vision that might help to uncover what was coming. Especially when the papers arrived and Sebastian grinned widely seeing your peck on his cheek having been captured by one of the school photographers. In a glance over your shoulder Draco subtly motioned it was being added to the family scrapbooks making you giggle to yourself and turn back to your meal as Sebastian folded and pocketed his copy of the paper in a grin at you.

.

Saturday brought with it a divided school with breakfast dividing alliances to separate tables sporting the colors of which team they represented. Across the room you eyed your supposed rival for Bryt’s arm to the Ball, Evangelinne who was a Beater for B1’s team. Reluctantly Fleur sat in support of her own school, her worry was short lived as in the path to the pitch for the game you snuck a moment at her side comforting her in saying there was no hard feelings in the school rivalry, and alliances would shift the next day either way.

A stolen kiss on your knuckles later and the Krums were off leaving you to have your arm coiled up with Hermione’s in your shared path to your seats. Anxiously you sat running your fingers through your loose curls laying over your back to hide Opal, who was climbing out the neck of George’s sweater and strolled across his shoulder to yours curling up there excited to hear the match commentated by Lee Jordan, who like the other boys seemed torn between their admiration of the Krums and the Beauxbaton team, of which Evangelinne played professionally for France as well.

The chilly air blew right through you until you settled into your seats, all of you together working as living heaters making it more tolerable. A flash of red whizzed by and on their red Nimbuses D1 raced around the pitch and took their place relaxing at the cheers sounding around them. A flash of blue brought cheers from the opposing side of the pitch with B1 entering on blue Nimbuses. Hermione beside you asked, “How do they get colored brooms?”

You shrugged and replied, “Not sure. Might be special issued from their shops in their countries, special order probably.”

Back and forth in an explosion of cheers the game was neck and neck until Viktor soared off towards the ground and captured the snitch inches from crashing bringing a wave of cheers back again. Filing out again when you hoped you had time to take Opal back to your dorm. Right outside the pitch however an arm draped around your back and in a bubbly chuckle Sebastian asked, “There you are!”

At your side however in a familiar tail coiling up to the neck of your sweater his eyes dropped and when your hand covered his mouth they snapped up to yours catching your quick grin, “Shh.”

Your hand lowered and he whispered, “Is that a dragon?”

“Opal.” His eyes met yours again and his lips parted, “She was blinded as a hatchling.”

“The school knows you have her?”

“Unofficially, yes. She’s supposed to stay in my dorm this year to keep out of sight but she does love listening to the matches.”

He smirked easing his arm around your back to continue on again towards the victory cocoa and snacks in the Great Hall, “Your secret is safe with me.” His eyes dipped seeing her nestling under your hair widening his smirk.

All day you spent with the guys between your few classes sharing more about the creatures they had heard you encountered here. Most especially they wished to know more about Tulip only to be disappointed that this year the course on observing Tulip would not be available due to the Ministry being so involved with the school this year.

Dinner again split you up again and once your choir was over you took your usual patrolling spot and then went off to bed anxious to see how Gryffindor vs D4 would go the next day.

.

Harry, Katie, Dean, Ron, Angelina and Alicia joined Oliver in their stroll out to the pitch after a tense breakfast. Even with your budding relationship with Sebastian he still felt the need to support his fellow schoolmates and anxiously joined them into the stands opposite yours. Even younger and less experienced as a team with Katie and Angelina leading in the scores with Oliver’s flawless protection of the goal posts it was an easy win for them leaving the other teams stunned and curious as to how your other school teams would match up against theirs.


	34. Champions, Plans and Romance

The early matches already shifted the mood of the school, nerves as to how the rest of you would handle the year without Quidditch melted away and the worries of those possibly named as champions in the deadly tournament were forgotten for now. A simple compliment from you for Evangelinne stunned her for a moment until she relaxed in your explaining Bryt had caught you off guard and you didn’t mean to interrupt their usual plans. Unknown to you the tension between Fleur and her dropped as well when her comments on you had been shown to be true easing any plans to avoid one another had been dropped completely. A much needed relief when Fleur’s team B2 was up against D2 for the early Saturday match with lunch separating the match between Slytherin and D3 so Hogsmeade could be settled to that Sunday, the day after the Champions would be announced.

The Sunday trip especially bringing a curious spark in the eyes of your visitors, excitedly unwilling to have the Ball fiasco happen again Sebastian caught you on the way to breakfast securing that he could go with you before anyone else could attempt to.

Fleur as Seeker anxiously sat like she usually did before matches and after your assurances and promise to root for her she relaxed enough to eat something. Slytherin across the room was growing more excited about their own match later that day, and at least for the first match Sebastian was again troubled at being seated across from you with another match keeping him from you right after lunch.

A barely stolen away victory after a one sided battle ended with a stolen Snitch to win by ten measly points in favor of Durmstrang. For lunch again your shadow snuggled up at your side and then after reluctantly joined his school across from yours while Slytherin dominated the match with a solid score free match in their favor with a stealthily caught Snitch on the verge of a storm brewing that broke right at the gates sealing behind you as the cocoa was dished out for you all.

.

Another class parted you all and in the way off to dinner you were once again gathered around by your new friends to fill your mingled table still buzzing with comments on the games from today to be covered in the next weeks papers. When the meal was cleared however instead of being released to your houses Dumbledore rose to his feet saying, “For a month we have housed the Goblet of Fire, now the time has come to discover who our Champions will be.” Whispers filled the room and in a stolen brush of his fingers over your hand resting on the table before you Sebastian leaned in to remind you of your promise widening his grin in his turn and reluctant removal of his hand to rest on his thigh. Dumbledore looked you all over, “I must remind you, what it means to be chosen, you stand alone.”

Inhaling sharply you glanced at the Twins and propped your chin in your palm remembering what an ordeal the Tournament was after digging up your ancestor’s Journal on his time as a Champion. Bartemis Sr again exited the Trophy room beside the Professor’s table to take his place by Dumbledore waiting to speak with the Champions, at his side however you eyed the tall white haired Garrick Ollivander beside him making you nod your head to the Twins who shrugged as to why he was here.

Dumbledore waved his hand to the Goblet, “And now, to see who was chosen!”

A jolt of flames erupted from the Goblet and reaching up he grabbed the pale blue curled slip of parchment he blew the cinders off of reading, “Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy.” Clapping with her school you caught her nervous grin in passing you once on her feet to head through the open door Bartemis motioned her to head through.

Another burst of flame later and a second slip was caught and blown out, “Cedric Diggory, for Hogwarts.” Loudly you all cheered and in an excited hug around you he stood and found his feet through the pats from fellow Hogwarts students and Puffs around him all the way through the door after Fleur.

“Lastly for Durmstrang,” In catching the red slip of paper he blew out Dumbledore read, “Viktor Krum.” Viktor stood up after patting Hermione’s hand he had been cradling in his nerves and nodded is head with a smirk stealing a glance at his brother who flashed him a grin in return, though in glancing away to the table you saw his grin drop seeing he really wanted to be chosen.

Scooting closer to his back your hands settled on the back of his shoulders urging his eyes back to you in a turn of his head only to smirk as you whispered, “Looks like you’re up in the stands with me. We both get to cheer our Champions on.” Lowering your hands a blush flashed across his cheeks at your chin resting on his shoulder in your hands easing around his middle he rested his over relaxing against your chest to listen to what would be said next.

“We now have our champions! But in the end, only one can hoist up this Chalice of Champions, this Vessel of Victory, the Triwizard Cup!” All at once the Goblet flashed red and your grin dropped as your hair shifted back to its pitch black shade making the Professors shift in their seats and brought Dumbledore’s eyes straight to you then back to the Goblet in time to catch a flaming slip of paper.

He whispers catching the slip reading _‘Harry Potter, Cowering Lion Academy’_ , “Harry Potter…” looking up to the students feeling his heart racing, again he repeats louder, “Harry Potter…” looking around, then shouts, “HARRY POTTER!”

Hermione forces him out of his seat to walk to Dumbledore, “Harry for goodness sake.”

At Dumbledore’s side he passes him the slip before it lights up again and he catches the slip ending a student calling out, “He’s a cheat!”

A sudden glance up his hand snatched the second unexpected flaming slip from the air. Dumbledore looks to you and your breath catches in your throat, your face going pale luring Snape out of his seat alongside Barty and Alastor. Dumbledore stood silent with his mind reeling in Snape looking over his shoulder reading, “J Black.” Keeping the _‘Unruly Badger Academy’_ part to himself. He looks at Dumbledore saying, “It can’t be. Dumbledore, she would never, willingly-.”

Barty comes over too to read the slip, “That’s not even her writing! Unruly Badger-, It’s preposterous!”

At that students from Hufflepuff start to whisper sending echoes of, “Just like her dream! It’s been hexed!”

Dumbledore waved his hand over, “Miss Black, come with us. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Tentatively after Sebastian had guided your hands back from his middle he caught the worry in your eyes and the Twins slid under the table to sit behind you and help you up to your feet nudging you closer to the Trophy room. Clearing your throat you flashed Dumbledore a grin then accepted the slip of paper shifting your eyes to silver, in tapping his mind you shared the image of Karkaroff entering your names. A gentle pat of his hand on your back guided you to lead Harry down to the doorway while the whispers of the Goblet’s hex flooded the room and brought students to wonder how this would affect the school. Resting your hand on Harry’s shoulder down the stone steps you said softly, “It’s okay, they’ll figure this out.”

Harry glanced up at you and reached out to grab one of your curls, “What hex?” You shrugged and he added, “We could always drop out. They can’t force us to compete. It’s against the rules.” You nodded and grinned at him then looked to the opening gates through to the sea of Trophies seeing the trio of students waiting there.

Fleur asked, “Did they send you to fetch us?”

Cedric moved closer dropping his crossed arms, whispering, “Please tell me you weren’t chosen!”

Before you could answer someone atop the stairs said, “It’s wrong I tell you!”

Another voice fired back, “You French tart!”

Followed by another while Cedric’s arm eased around your back pulling you to his side stroking your back felling you trembling, “Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!”

Dumbledore, “Quiet I can’t think!” Finally you saw the group of Headmasters, Bartemis and Professors after them.

Maxime, “I protest!”

“Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!”

Maxime, “I protest!”

Dumbledore hurried over to Harry and you stepped aside at Fleur’s arm weaving through yours guiding you aside, “Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

Harry, “No sir.”

Dumbledore, “Did you ask one of the older students to do it?”

Harry, “No sir.”

Dumbledore, “You’re absolutely sure?” His eyes scanned over Harry’s face.

Harry, “Yes. Yes, sir.” Dumbledore nodded and then he looked to you seeing the worry in your face luring Snape to your side.

Maxime, “But of course he is lying.”

Alastor, “The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a Fourth Year.”

Igor, “You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye.” He said slinking towards the Auror.

Alastor, “It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember.”

Dumbledore, “This doesn’t help Alastor!” He says walking between the pair of them towards Barty Crouch Sr, “Leave this to you Barty.”

Harry, “I’ll make it simple, I withdraw my name.” he looks to you, “Jaqi too. We never intended to compete. There, three champions. We’re Team Cedric.”

Barty Jr strolled over to your free side peering down at Fleur’s arm locked in yours then back to Snape behind you with a hand on your shoulder opposite Fleur in silent comfort. “The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice, nor does Miss Black.”

Finally finding your voice again you stated, “But I don’t want to compete!”

Bartemis, “You have no choice! You are as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion.”

You huff and then say, “Well then it’s a bit rigged isn’t it? Three on one for the other teams?”

Bartemis nods and then eyes Igor and Maxime, “We draw two more, from each school.”

Turning on his heels he was joined by the other Headmasters and you leaned back against Snape’s side mumbling to him, “Dad’s not going to like this.”

Leaning down Snape hummed back, “We will figure this out.” A subtle reach back your glowing finger brushed his and his eyes flashed silver while you shared the memory from the slip of paper that Igor had placed your names in the Goblet parting his lips and Barty’s beside his when you shared it with him as well.

Down the steps Vivi, a friend of Fleur’s hurried down with a grin trotting to claim a hug from her friend through the sound of claps from above you. Behind her came a boy named Lukas from Durmstrang greeted gladly by Viktor, next to whom he stood. The last from Beauxbatons was another eagerly trotting girl who claimed a spot by her fellow Beauxs named Charlotte. Her minor wave of cheers was soon followed by a loud eruption from Durmstrang and straight down the steps Sebastian trotted grinning at you only to be pulled to his brother and Lukas when another person walked through with  camera.

Dumbledore introduced the man as the official reporter for the wand weighing ceremony who waited taking notes through each of you approaching Garrick at his table set up with all he would need. Presenting in the order you were chosen you formed a line, in which you steadily reminded yourself of your three good memories trick you used to help get back to even after your nightmares that slowly lulled your silvery blue shade back into your hair. One by one each wand was weighed, examined for breakages or defects before a spell was cast using it to see how it responded.

Each obedient until he reached yours, in perfect condition your wand did flawlessly until the spell was cast which made his brows furrow for a moment before your stubborn wand shocked him and his body was coated in an explosion of feathers. Wide eyed you stared at Garrick only to have him start laughing breaking the students’ withheld snickers broke free at its response. Blowing the feathers off his lips he eyed the feathers falling to the ground as Bartemis asked, “Is it defective?”

Garrick shook his head, “Not in the least, Cherry wood with a Thestral tail core, it is in perfect order. Nice and loyal to its chosen Wizard, who seems to have an affinity for Duck Feathers.” Stirring a glint of glee in his eyes looking to you again making you chuckle and turn to join your cousin after grabbing your levitating wand you sheathed in your back pocket again.

The final four wands were in perfect order as well and the final picture of you all was taken when Garrick announced they were all in working order for you to compete in the competition. Up into the Great Hall again you were brought and lined up for the announcement that you were the chosen Champions for the Tournament. When the others had been sent off to bed at Dumbledore’s call of, “Triplets,” Fred and George approached moving to your side across from Bartemis and Dumbledore.

Bartemis, “Looking at your schedule Miss Black I have become aware that you have been using a Time Turner to get to your Divinations course.”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Bartemis, “You will need to hand it over.”

Looking to George you said, “Well they wouldn’t give it to me.”

George pulled it from around his neck and handed it to Minerva in her reach for it, asking, “What about our course Professor?”

Bartemis, “Drop it. Useless course anyways.”

Your lips parted as you readied to say something only for Trelawney, who seemed to come up out of nowhere cleared her throat in a grin at you, “Actually, Albus, I was going to have the Triplets moved to my Advanced Divinations course on Saturday and Sunday at 4 anyways. Real promise these three.”

Dumbledore nodded promptly as Minerva let out a calming breath seeing your mouth close again with a grin sent to Trelawney who gave you a knowing nod, unwilling to lose her three best students from her NEWTS course even to the point of making up an advanced course just for you three.

Minerva looked you over saying, “Perhaps its best you lot get to bed.” You nodded and Harry joined you on the walk through the Hall, curious at the looks Ron had been giving him since his name had been called.

Once in the main hall Harry looked up at you asking, “What do we do?”

In a glance back assuring you were alone in the hall you mentally called your door and mumbled, “We need to find Dad.” Nodding the three guys hurried after you closing the door that vanished again when it closed and helped to scan each room until you were in the kitchen. Regulus and him fell silent as you walked in the room and wrapped around your father’s chest in a tight hug he quickly and tightly returned.

Once the full night had been shared you sat around the counter, Harry stated, “I’m not ready for this!”

Sirius, “I don’t know who put your names into the Goblet but whoever it is isn’t a friend of ours. People die in this tournament.”

At his side you whispered, “Karkaroff did.” Him and Regulus looked at you open mouthed and you showed them your slip of paper, “I saw it when I touched this.”

They both read and recited, “Unruly Badger Academy?”

Sirius, “The devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater, and no one stops being a Death Eater.”

Regulus, “No doubt he’s trying to make up for outing others in his trial.”

Softly you grumbled in rubbing your hands through your hair as your head tilted forward, “I suppose I should break out those journals again. See if I can build a strategy.”

Looking up again Sirius looked you over saying, “Snape and Barty can help,” looking to Harry he said, “Alastor will help you. No doubt if any plots are there he can help uncover them.”

Harry looked to you, “Shouldn’t Jaqi get the better tutor?”

“I’ve got two years on you. Besides, if anything I have Minerva to ask too.” Making Harry nod clearly recognizing her as the best tutor.

Remus, “For now, head back to school.”

Sirius nodded and moved closer to hug you again, “And you know where we are Pumpkin if you need us.”

Regulus, “And we will be attending the challenges as allowed for relatives.”

You nodded again and joined the others in heading back through your door that first opened in the Gryffindor dorm to let Harry out and then outside yours. Inside the whole house was waiting up and with eager grins flashed your way you were led to the couch while the whole house brainstormed on why you and Harry had been chosen. Overall it was a matter of points and no matter what Puffs through and through you would stick together through whatever this year would throw at you.

…

An early knock at your door had you groaning and hiding your head under your pillow until Summers opened your door saying, “Jaqi, Krum’s outside for you.”

Lifting your head you turned over looking at your clock only to groan and sit up seeing it was half an hour before breakfast you climbed out of bed and went to brush your teeth quickly where you saw your eyeliner on one eye had smudged across your cheek. Fixing that you walked back to your wardrobe, eased off your shorts to bounce into a pair of jeans keeping your tank top on under a maroon long sleeved shirt. Over your Niffler socks you slid on your moose slippers and ignored the chuckles of the guys after Fred rolled over grumbling, “Guess lover boy got upset over his missed goodnight kiss.”

Rolling your head you walked through the door you shut behind you, down the hall you went and in the middle of the common room you saw Sebastian standing by the couch wringing his hands until he saw you. In his jeans and a black sweater with sleeves rolled up he seemed a bit out of place in your slightly asleep mind after only ever seeing him in uniform. But like every other weekend that thought would relax and as another strip of his hair fell out of his bun and his hands rubbed on the sides of his hips.

“Morning.”

Wetting his lips he replied, “Morning,” looking you over as you neared him, “I know it’s early, and I wanted to talk to you.”

You nodded and at his hand gesturing to the couch you sat down curling your leg under you to face him when he lowered to sit beside you, “Canceling Hogsmeade?”

His brow inched up and he shook his head, “No,” switching to Bulgarian he wet his lips and answered, **“My Headmaster told me to distance myself from you.”**

You nodded, **“Ok.”**

 **“But I’m not going to.”** Making your lips part, **“We will be competing, though I will not let him control who I feel for and how I spend my free time. This Tournament is dangerous, and I would rather spend my time between challenges with you no matter how angry he gets. It is my final year, I am an adult he has to accept he has lost any rule over my choice.”**

**“Are you happy, to have been chosen?”**

His head tilted to the side, **“It is why we were brought here. To compete for glory for our schools. Is your father upset?”**

**“More cautious as to why I was chosen. He knows I will do well. I looked it all up in the journals again and it seems pretty straight forward, three main challenges and mini mental tests in between to build up extra points.”**

**“No clues past that?”**

You shook your head leaning to your side into the couch, **“No clues, it changes each time, looked up all the records.”**

With a smirk he asked, **“You are still tired?”**

In an agreeing grumble you nodded and he pulled a blanket from the arm of the couch he hoped to sling over you only to freeze at your shift to lean against his chest stirring a smirk and blush across his cheeks. In a quick flick of the blanket he settled in over you both and leaned back against the pillows resting against the arm propping his legs up on the couch as you curled up at his side draping your arm across his middle closing your eyes at his arms draping around you under the blanket. Sleepily you asked him, **“Do you have a Hogsmeade at Durmstrang?”**

**“We have pŭdpŭdŭk.”**

**“What’s it like?”** Your cheek shifted on his shoulder and he drew in a breath and started to describe the town usually covered in ice and snow you could normally never find at all having to find the entrance in the snow in a circle of dead looking trees never flowering that are always covered in owls nests. Each tree took you somewhere else so you had to know which one to choose and the village stretched for nearly a mile under colored glass domed pathways lit up with glowing crystals and lizards coating everything. The shops were similar with the only difference being instead of the Shrieking Shack they had the Hall of Unmentionables. A museum of sorts with all of their most accomplished graduates who delved into the dark arts.

For the half an hour until breakfast he shared more about his school which delved into his family. Most importantly being the change this year at not being able to head home for the holidays if he wanted to attend the Ball with you, missing a holiday with his baby sister Cleo, who he insisted would love to meet you one day after having read about you, sharing a love for animals you showed so publicly.

A flash made your eyes open and with a chuckle Cedric helped you onto your feet and handed you your boots. Sitting up Sebastian helped to hold you up in your wobbly one legged stance in asking, “I was curious, why were you asked to stay behind?”

The twins entered saying, “Had to switch one of our courses for Jaqi to compete.”

Sebastian, “All of you?”

Cedric nodded and your leg lowered, “It’s sort of complicated. But it would make my schedule a fraction easier to handle through this Tournament.”

Sebastian nodded and took your side walking with you and your housemates, all of whom were curiously whispering about the guest this morning. A boisterous breakfast was filled with anxious students wondering just what the village was like. Alongside Draco and Luna Fleur found the right courtyard anxious to see what today would bring, usually anxious to spend another day with you only to step back giddily after hearing from Draco it was meant as a date for you and Sebastian.

Off to the side Cedric grinned easing his arm around Cho’s back while Fred and George sent you matching winks in joining Ginny in her first trip to the village as Sebastian’s hand reached out to claim yours. In a glance up at him your hair flickered to mint green and you giggled at his awkward grin tugging him down the path, at your side he seemed to be taking in each detail until he saw the rather unimpressive looking village compared to his. Peering up at him you said, “It looks better in winter and spring, coats of snow and flowers all over the place.”

Catching your eye he asked with a grin, “Where are we starting. I want to see it all.”

With a giggle you showed him through the basic shops first where he found more than a few items in each he deemed necessary. From Dogweed and Deathcap, J. Pippin's Potions, Ceridwen's Cauldrons and Potage’s Cauldron Shop after filled up your enchanted bags a bit as for all you imagined you could need.

Dominic Maestro's Music Shop fed into Dervish and Banges and surprisingly to you Sebastian stocked up on a supply of tools and cleaning kits for his flute and insisted on your buying a new kit for your violin.

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop came after a surprisingly rushed trip past Spintwitches Sporting Needs that bled into Tomes and Scrolls, the book shop. Having passed up Ollivanders, the Post Office, the Station and the radio station and hairdressing salon. Inside Tomes and Scrolls you glanced up at Sebastian in his desired search for a book he didn’t want to name asking, “You don’t need anything from Spintwitches?”

In a glance down at you he shook his head stealing a glance at the books in your hands then he answered, “No. Our team gives us all we need. Part of the contract. Do you?”

You shook your head, “No.” Wetting your lips you asked making his step back to his search halt, “Hermione and I were wondering, how do you get your brooms red?”

A smirk eased onto his lips and he said, “Special contract with Bulgarian team. Supplies school team broomsticks from Nimbus. Beauxbatons have a contract too for blue.”

You nodded, “I noticed.” Stepping to his side avoiding Neville in his own search for a book making Sebastian continue on again. “What are you looking for?” You asked grabbing another book he stole a glance at wondering at your odd collection of books.

“It is a surprise.” You glanced up at him, “One of my favorites.” In looking you over he asked, “What are your favorite shops?”

“Oh, mostly Gladrags, Zonkos and Honeydukes.”

He nodded, “We will do those next.”

“We don’t have to.”

He turned to face you after grabbing a thick old leather bound book from the top shelf and his eyes locked on yours in a challenging smirk at you, “They are your favorites. Then we can stop in at the Puddi Tea Shop.”

Your brow inched up, “Madam Puddifoot’s?”

He nodded, “Do you like it?”

“Um, I don’t think I’ve ever been.”

“Why?”

You shrugged, “Never been asked. It’s mainly couples. I hear it’s pink.”

“I am asking.” In a glance over the shop he asked, “Need any more books?”

Nipping at your lip you led him through the shop to fetch a few more books you then took up to the counter where Sebastian set down the coins for your collection he eased into your enchanted bag you were holding with a wink. His hand folded around yours and he joined you straight to Gladrags. Instantly a smirk eased across his lips in seeing the odd selection and the grin on your face in seeing the new collections added the owner pointed out to you both. A few stolen sizing of shirts against Sebastian’s back were missed by him until the last one which made him chuckle asking in Bulgarian, **“What are you hiding?”**

In avoiding his reach for your armful of shirts you grinned up at him teasingly, **“Nope, you picked me a book I get to pick you a few things.”**

Behind you in your looking over the new shelves of socks he pressed against your back looping his arms around your middle resting his chin on top of your head making you giggle again, “If you insist.” A few more items were chosen and in separate bags you claimed one and eased the other in his offered bag and his hand claimed yours again.

Zonkos came next and in there looking over the offered goods his grin deepened in seeing your face light up in excitement in sharing your plans about your own shop with Fred and George. Well into Honeydukes your conversation switched to his sister’s own plans to make a tea shop for magical creatures she got inspired by the pokemon centers in a muggle game a halfblood cousin got her hooked on. His big plan was to save up money to help her start whatever she wanted when she was old enough as well as plan a touring trip of the world for her to see some of her favorites in their natural homes. More and more your grin settled into place at the Bulgarian teddy bear who was so enamored with bringing his baby sister’s dreams to life as she was the one to spend the least time with their father who died a few years prior leaving the brothers to try and help out providing for their family.

A pause outside Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop had him mumble, “It is, pink.” Through the open door you both entered and instantly your stomach clenched at the vast number of couples either kissing over tea and coffee or holding hands and on their way to doing so. Straight through the shop a secluded corner booth sat across a group of Beauxs and their chosen dates holding hands in whispered conversations, the circular booth held Hermione and Viktor, who both grinned up at you glad for friendly faces in this pink doily filled place.

Sliding into the curve opposite them Hermione said, “It was a team contract, the broomsticks.”

You giggled saying, “Yes, I remembered to ask that too.”

Weakly she chuckled then looked to Sebastian, “Have you seen the shack yet?”

Sebastian, “Shack?”

You looked at him, “Shrieking Shack.”

Viktor, “It is very, interesting.”

You giggled softly, “Not really. You sort of just look at it from a distance.”

Sebastian, “Why not go inside?”

“Oh I’ve been inside. It’s mainly believed to be haunted. That’s why it’s supposed to be interesting.”

Sebastian nods, “Then we will go inside.”

Viktor grinned, “We did. Some nice portraits in the sitting room. Dusty, but interesting.”

You couldn’t help but smirk then looked up at Madam Puddifoot when she approached asking for your orders, holding your grin you relented to her supply of sickly pink strawberry tea over the oddly corn smelling coffee. In your second sip however across the shop a slap was heard and in the start of a big blowout fight when a Slytherin girl discovered her Gryffindor boyfriend was on a date with a Beauxbaton girl the brother’s hands folded over yours and Hermione’s hands protectively. The more girls joined in on the argument you looked to Sebastian asking, “How would you like some Butterbeer?”

His brow inched up parroting the name and Hermione asked, “How do you not know-,” Shaking her head she joined you in setting down a coin for your drinks and you stood up forcing the brothers to their feet to lead the way out of the booth and through the shop shielding you both from the fight.

Straight from there you pointed the brothers in the right direction for the Three Broomsticks in which they instantly relaxed and found a joined set of tables where you sat on opposing sides so the brothers could keep their hold on your hands. Giggling and chuckling through your conversation until Viktor shot up to take Hermione to Gladrags after hearing about it from Sebastian stirring a giggle from her in wondering what else her date would try to shower her with.

Passing Magic Neep grocers when your drinks were finished off you guided Sebastian down the deserted path to the Shrieking Shack passing the path to the Hog’s Head you named for him and described it. Nipping at your lip when you reached the half wall of stones blocking the path you hopped up on it with him and then over to continue on towards the swaying building he eyed curiously.

Room after room you giggled and grinned through his made up tale for the family who had first lived there based off the faded portrait in the sitting room joined by more filled with obscure ones of various creatures. Up to the attic you joined him and his grip tightened feeling the most of the shifting here but a stash of more portraits there made it worth it as they added to the story he had built. At the front door you gripped his shirt and tugged him away from the window with a gasp seeing a passing patrolling Professor Snape currently sending more students back to the path when they seemed to be aiming to go up to the shack.

With a smirk in flattening against you at the wall he chuckled, “Who are you hiding me from?”

Peering up at him you released his shirt and replied, “We’re not supposed to come out here.” Your head tilted and in his step back you said, “Come on, this way.”

Your hand fixed around his and his smirk deepened asking, “Where are we going?”

“Secret passage back to Hogwarts.” Hurrying down the hall avoiding the windows you led him down into the basement and through a hidden door in the wall through a wardrobe that led out into a dirt pathway you lit with a trio of glowing mice lighting the path ahead.

A bit slower now you walked until Sebastian gripped your hand tighter in a tug of your arm hearing a rumble from above you near the end of the tunnel. Peering up at him your free hand settle don his middle and you said, “It’s the Whomping Willow.”

Lowering his eyes they locked on yours and he wet his lips, “Ah. How many have you snuck through this tunnel?”

“Usually just me and the Twins use this.”

“Up to no good you three.”

You smirked up at him, “You have no idea. Thousands of hidden doors in the castle someone has to explore them.”

Inching closer his nose brushed alongside yours and one tender press of his lips to yours melted into a deepening kiss. The sound of shifting dirt from a slide was followed by a sudden flash making you part to blink through the dark tunnel you eyed the twins who grinned saying, “Found you.” Your brow inched up and they said, “Dumbledore says he needs all the Champions in his office.”

You nodded and both followed the twins up the tunnel under the shifting Willow calming in sensing it was you three. Across the field between you and the main courtyard you followed the brothers who led you straight to the golden eagle, outside of which you saw the other students eyeing the note with your name on it and nothing else. With furrowed brows you accepted the note from Viktor who watched your eyes flash to silver then back again for you to look at the statue and say, “Hinkleypuff maize.”

A sharp click sounded and the eagle began to spin revealing the stairs making Viktor ask, “How did you know the password?”

You waved the note saying, “There’s a memory trapped in it. Old trick.”

Fleur led the way up the stairs and across the walkway surrounded by walls of windows you followed the others through the open door into Dumbledore’s office while Harry asked you, “When did you get back? I didn’t see you on the walk back.”

You smirked in looking forward until it dropped in seeing Rita Skeeter by Dumbledore, who smirked looking over you all, mainly you and Sebastian with your hands locked still. Dumbledore, “Miss Skeeter here is going to be covering the Tournament for the Daily Prophet.”

Cedric, “What happened to the other guy?”

Dumbledore shrugged and Rita began to circle you all commenting on each of you until she grabbed Harry’s arm taking him back into the hall to speak with him alone leaving you all to fill the chairs Dumbledore had set out.


	35. Quidditch, Mini Tests, Dragons, Exes, Mini Test 3

Harry’s interview went rather uselessly as she played into his ‘tortured past’ and then sent him on his way. The others were rather flippant remark filled useless meetings until she got to you. Clearly you were the story she wished to sink into and in your glance at the notepad you caught the phrase ‘Black Plague’ not once but five times before it was tilted away from you between notes on you and Sebastian surrounded by hearts. It seemed her questions were endless. At least until your eyes dropped to Crookshanks in his stroll through the door he eased open to prance in and hop on your lap. An obnoxiously loud yowl from him drew a gasp from the Witch that fled the room saying, “I said no cats!”

On your feet you timidly exited the hall to see Dumbledore smirking at you while Rita fled down the steps shouting about her allergy making you lean down and kiss Crookshank’s head saying, “I think we should hang out more this year.” Walking to the steps while he rubbed his cheek against yours with another softer agreeing yowl you knew to mean he would always be looking out for you and Harry having seen you both be brought home as infants into your now shattered family.

At the base of the staircase you saw Sebastian still waiting for you with a curious grin eyeing Crookshanks on your stroll through the castle in hopes of walking you to your dorm only to have him be called away by Igor in the distance. A quick peck on your cheek later and he hurried off promising to see you at dinner and in your fingers rubbing Crookshank’s side you turned to trot up the steps up to Minerva’s classroom. With a peck on his head through the door that opened for you Crookshanks trotted across the desk you set him on to allow him to peer up at the tropical bird cage in which one of his friends lived and would chat with him often between classes.

Between the desks you walked and around her desk you knocked on her office door hearing her steady, “Enter.” A grin eased across her lips and she said, “I hoped you would pop by. Just put the kettle on.” In closing the door you walked to the empty chair across from hers in her setting up the cups and saucers around the sugar bowl. “How was your date?”

“He’s amazing.” At the slight crack in your voice she sat down looking at your face and you asked her the question burning in your mind, “What if something happens to him? I mean, not just in this Tournament, but after. Because of me, if someone’s looking for me, or worse if he’s trying to protect me. He is such an unspeakably, wonderful guy and I can’t even begin to wrap my head around how anything would happen outside of school if I keep heading down this path. Do I just give him up, drive him away to keep him safe? And I just never get to love anyone openly?”

At the tears welling up in your eyes she nodded and drew in a sharp breath, “Very few people have heard this from me, but I have to say it. Dougal McGregor.” Your lips parted and you sniffled wiping your cheek in her own teary gaze at you, “When I was eighteen I fell madly in love with a farmer, Dougal McGregor. Oh we would fight like mad and then we learned to talk to one another and we would have the most profound discussions. I had never felt that before, to be so open with someone and yet having to remain so bottled up. See, Dougal was a Muggle, and I’ve told you about my parents. Their trust was never the same when Mom told Dad about her powers and there was always a curtain between us and the topic was to be tread lightly.”

She wet her lips and dapped her own cheek dry, “Either way, when he had proposed to me, I battled over it for three days and then I had to revoke my acceptance, without good reason and it devastated all we’d ever had. I left for London. Years later I met a Wizard with the most absurd name, Elphstone Urquart, and after years of friendship he proposed.”

With a weak chuckle you said, “Wow, look at you.”

She blew out a breath in a shake of her head, “Even with Dougal I never considered myself a catch! And my, there I was still in love with Dougal, and had just heard he had wed another woman, a Muggle, so I turned him down. In Puddifoot’s no less.”

“Ooh, bet the pink made him think he would win you over.”

She chuckled wryly and dapped her cheek again, “Oh we remained friends and steadily I realized, even more so when Dougal died suddenly in an anti-Muggle attack that killed him and his wife and children. I was so torn over the notion of how his life would have gone if I had wed him. But in all that after I found my footing again I realized it, that I did indeed love Elphstone. I started on here and at the Black Lake he proposed again.”

“Aww.”

She grinned at you and nodded, “A very quaint affair. Not a lot of frills, but our families meshed well, and we had a cozy little cottage in Hogsmeade, and for three marvelous years I had bliss. And I lost him, and dedicated myself here, to the students in my life.” Your lips parted with a tear rolling down your cheek and she reached over taking your hand, “My reasoning behind sharing this is, I had three blissful years with a man I loved so fiercely I never feel a loss now for what we could have had. We loved enough for a lifetime. We lose often, you know this, but we cannot be afraid to love and love again with our battered frail hearts. I haven’t the foggiest on how I won two hearts, I was far too obstinate for my youthful glow to have won any in my own mind.

I know with Charlie it was a frail titleless thing, and that you still love him in a way, and I do see a great heart and intention in the younger Krum. My advice, is love honestly. I could not live the life my mother did so I turned away from my first love. If you chose to not remain together after this year, if you do, I suggest honesty. No relationship can find footing on lies. No matter the slap when they hear the truth it is always better than the stab of betrayal.”

You nodded and she released your hand waving the kettle over and you asked with a grin, “You won’t tell Dad, will you?”

She chuckled and shook her head, “Not that with his dating history he could judge. First with Charlie and his snogging and the Terrence with his flirting game, Sebastian is quite a catch.”

Making you smirk, “You should have heard how he dotes on his younger sister.” Widening her grin in pouring the tea in hearing all you wished to share.

…

Dinner brought your group back to you and again you were back in bed only to wake again after what seemed only moments at your turbulent dreams making no sense whatsoever. Through breakfast you brushed your hair back into a high bun halfway falling out already by the time the post had arrived bringing the articles on you with it.

Too irritated to keep reading you stopped and passed it to Hermione at feeling Viktor’s eyes boring into your back hoping to read it through you possibly. Though at her own irritated loud animated recap of the article you rolled your eyes countless times and could almost feel your father’s screams echoing from your breakfast table at home mingling with Remus and Regulus’. Over your shoulder Sebastian eyed you stack of letters you read through, including one from your great grandparents assuring you they would be traveling to see you compete as if you would be devastated if they had remained at home.

An enchanted magazine from Hemlock and Hippogriff arrived, fully blank until you were alone that you sent upstairs for later, after that were your letters from your father, Remus and Regulus at home. An odd letter from Tonks in bright pink caught your eye and filled you into her being accepted as an Auror fully after her year of intense training and testing. Her job at the bottom of the totem taking her all over the world but with your being named as part of the Tournament she assured you that she was only a letter away if you needed her. Folding up the letters you grinned at Sebastian while he shared his letter from home with you.

Another week bled by and anxiously Beauxbaton reeled as two of their teams would be up this weekend. Giddily Sebastian kept hold of your hand while you mentally wished Ginny, Draco and Cho well in their first match up against Beaux 4. It charged out in an all out battle with the Ravenclaw Keeper able to block all with Draco easily distracting the opposing Seeker long enough for Cho to steal the Snitch away for the win.

Just in time after the match you made it back for your new Advanced Divinations course with the twins after the late lunch due to the long game. Muggle Studies came next and other than dinner you had nothing until Advanced Arithmacy at 9. All around the Great Hall word buzzed as always when the Puff would be up in a match and with the visiting schools there boasting about their skills you were expected to lead the school to victory, in both the Quidditch and the Triwizard Tournament.

.

Fully dressed in your uniforms you strolled through the halls catching the eye of all you passed you found your seats. In a pause Sebastian froze in the doorway seeing you waiting at the table eating away while looking over your reading for Arithmacy right after breakfast. The hour long wait only worsening the anticipation and finally atop your brooms you shot into your own circle of the pitch spotting your father and uncles in the stands around Snape, Barty and Alastor grinning widely in anticipation.

A first toss and you let the other Chaser grab the Quaffle stunning the other teams who soon caught on you were taking in their own style in the middle of your low speed laps passing the Quaffle back to your outside Chasers when your Keeper would block their goals. Five plays in and a cry sounded out when one of the opposing Beaters decided to spark you into the game. In a sudden drop shouts filled the stands followed by cheers in your spin under and back onto the broom was followed by your sudden shot off towards the Quaffle. Even before she could fire back you dropped down again scooping the ball up for a rapid shot around the pitch with two passes and a third faked pass around your back that soared right by their Keeper’s head.

Loudly cheers erupted and through the wave of flashes of those taking pictures the game in which you proved to be the better thief. And even with a knee to your shoulder in a faked broom drop by an opposing Chaser only made you laugh and push on harder racking up the points more and more until Cedric finally dove for the Snitch. Open mouthed the other teams looking on, especially those with the professionals on the team clearly saw your team as an even match for their skill levels.

…

2nd week of October

Match 1 - **Beaux 1** \- Durm 4            

Evangelinne as Beater settled into another tough match, in which you were happily seated with Durmstrang around your house again. All thrilled at the coverage your Tournament had been getting in the Daily Prophet, your team especially gaining interest along with a few other players from your school in key roles in their own games. In a clear win for Beaux a French themed celebration had been arranged for your return instead of the usual cocoa.

Match 2 – **Gryffindor** \- Beaux 4

Again Gryffindor dominated another match with Oliver’s clear determined race to keep their season scoreless. Cocoa was back on and loaded with meat pies and other hearty favorites of the team flooded with sweets between them.

.

A sudden Origami owl popping up in front of you snapped your hair to yellow unfolded revealing a note calling you off to your Charms classroom. On your feet curiously you saw the other Champions also being called away, including Harry to classrooms in that hall. Trotting up the stairs you found the way to the waiting line of Aurors with smirks on their faces that separated you all into your own classrooms.

Across the board you eyed a scenario listed and were instructed to answer which charm you would use to rectify it. Twelve scenarios in all were offered and with a hint of a grin after the lengthy explaining answers you gave to what they hoped to be questions to trip you up the sunken expression on the formerly smug Auror’s face said it all.

One by one all the teens soon joined you in the hall with Harry already back in the Great Hall smirking as he shared his plan, ignoring Ron fuming over n the corner he stated his hope of failing his way through hoping they might have to drop him completely. Overhearing the plan Minerva paused open mouthed then had to walk away knowing that it might just be stupid enough to work and even if she opposed it he might do it anyways.

So all the hopes of Hogwarts winning was on you and Cedric. Both Maxime and Igor listened to how their contestants imagined they did while you and Cedric returned to eating with the twins, who were sharing their wonder at what Barty had planned for you while Bartemis Sr left the school with scores in hand to be posted later.

…

3rd week of October

Match 1 – **Slytherin** \- Beaux 3

Saturday grew with buzz as another match was taking place, this one up in the air as the evenly matched teams were up against one another. Even with her irritation and lingering opposition to Slytherin from her own years on the team Minerva proudly donned green from head to toe and cheered the home team on thankfully to the reward of a hair thin stolen win by no more than the Snitch. Eagerly all awaited the match the following match yet when it all came down to it the nerves were mainly spiked as the opposing Thieves were dating.

Match 2 - **Durm 1** – Hufflepuff

Sunday was near unbearable as with all eyes naturally found you on your stroll into the Great Hall where Sebastian was already waiting with his own team fully dressed and anxious to face off and get this over with. This single match was the only one you would have to face off in then you could go back to cheering each other on for the rest of the year. Right at his side he inched up and you giggled patting his shoulder in taking your seat, rigidly he looked you over and you giggled leaning in to kiss his cheek, “It’s one match. Lighten up.”

Sebastian, “You are not worried?”

With a smirk you locked your eyes on his, “Why should I be, it’s Quidditch.”

He chuckled and nodded stealing smirking glances at you relaxing that either way you could handle this match, even more so when you left for Arithmacy and said you’d see him again after for the Bulgarian massacre stirring up challenging scoffs at your departing giggle in strolling off to class.

Flashes seemed to fill the game with each moment captured. Steal after steal and still you managed a clear hundred plus point lead that seemed to steadily grow irritating the opposing team even more until Viktor dove. A sudden whiz past you had you drop down to swing around your broom and up again to see him holding the Snitch stirring an inaudible blur of cheers and shouts from the crowds. Chuckling to himself Sebastian floated up to your side making you roll your eyes only to giggle at his tight hug and peck on your cheek through the claps of your teammates accepting hopefully their only loss.

.

1st test – Scenarios on Charms

Viktor - 10

Sebastian - 11

Lukas - 10

Fleur - 11

Charlotte - 8

Vivi - 9

Cedric - 10

Jaqi - 12

Harry - 0

.

4th week of October-

Match 1 - Durm 2 - **Ravenclaw**                    

After the news of the first round of scores for the Triwizard Tournament made bets flow as far as how the first task would affect the rankings now close if you had taken Harry off the board completely. Ravenclaw had another clear victory and had their fill of sweets and grilled foods for their celebratory meal after.

Match 2 - **Beaux 2** \- Durm 3

Fleur as Seeker again worried through the morning yet led her team to a clear victory and yet with the arrival of Bartemis you all suspected something was coming. With another French banquet finished you went through the halls only to pause again at the arrival of more paper owls.

Straight for an abandoned classroom on the second floor you walked and paused to turn around as the door slammed shut behind you and sealed itself shut. Nearing it your eyes widened and hands extended, a pale blue light from behind you made you turn again to see a floating note you neared and read the riddle on under your breath. At the second line your eyes dropped in water flooding into the room rushing up to your ankles making you look back to the note. Easily it was solved and straight into another deathtrap a bubble surrounded you leaving you facing another flaming note.

It seems Harry’s plan to throw the competition was caught on to, with motivation to move on forcing you along through the twelve locations until you reached a room with flags for each of your schools in a circle you approached to claim yours opening the door across from you while the other flags waited for someone to claim them. Back again to your own paths you asked Dumbledore what you were to do with the flag only to have him say to keep it as a memento, a task shared with Vivi and Sebastian showing off theirs as well while Harry was genuinely stunned to have nearly drowned and been attacked by various charms and hexes until being freed.

.

Halloween brought with it the usual candles, candies and pumpkin filled castle with ghosts on full giddy display sharing their favorite scary stories of old lightening the mood greatly from the confusing tests rumored to be non life threatening only to be vastly contradicting to that fact.

 

2nd test – Riddles to escape

Viktor - 11

Sebastian - 12

Lukas - 11

Fleur - 11

Charlotte - 11

Vivi - 12

Cedric - 11

Jaqi - 12

Harry – 11

…

1st wk of November–

Match 1 – **Beaux 1** – Durm 3

Evangelinne as Breater led her team to another victory while you and Cedric did all you could to get the Slytherin house to stop making ‘Potter Stinks’ badges in a full show of irritation that he had you lagging so badly behind the other schools in points with his first try at refusing to participate. More and more points ebbed and flowed in the flurry of house battles between Gryffindor and Slytherin, all the more evident while they shared most of their classes increasing the need for all Prefects to be on guard for nightly patrols to help contain it.

Match 2 – **Gryffindor** – Ravenclaw

An early snow flurry once again left Cho in a weak spot on her Comet broom allowing Harry to just narrowly steal the win with the Snitch after having bewitched his glasses against collecting snow or fogging up.

.

Curled up alone in your dorm while the twins continued to steal what time they could with Angelina and Katie Bell after having secured them as dates for the Ball so the girls could choose similar dresses. Which panned out to be an agonizing ordeal in itself baffling the brothers near telling the pair to wear dress robes and they would pick dresses for themselves and save the hassle. A suggestion met with fierce glares silencing the twins entirely to nodding or shaking their heads in favor of their dates.

Under your blanket by the heater in your dorm again you journaled about your daydream earlier repeating a flash of Little Hangleton Graveyard as well as the flash of another muffled flash of a conversation with your mystery blondes. Wetting your lips you felt a shift of the hair on your neck making you pull out your map to see if Bartemis had arrived again. Carefully you read each name, again the Durmstrang Champions were with Igor, the Beauxbatons with Maxime and Harry was off oddly enough with Draco and Ginny in the library near Neville and Luna while Ron was nowhere to be found. Furrowing your brows you counted out the Weasleys extending the map even more making your blanket slide off you to the bench behind you until you saw Hagrid and Ron in the forest.

“What the-?” It wasn’t till you saw Ron on top of Hagrid’s banner that you noticed ‘Charlie Weasley’ on the map. Gasping softly you folded your map into your pocket and threw your blanket on your bed, a hop onto the end of your desk you opened the window there and climbed out sealing it behind you. Shifting into a white fox you sprinted across the shallow snow you used to crouch into when you spotted anyone in the distance and then carried on again.

Under the cover of the forest you raced off towards where the banner would have been until you halted and dropped down behind a set of bushes at a group of Dragon Wranglers helping to control the Horntail blasting flames all over the place. Crouched down you found your way around to the back of a Swedish Short Snout’s cage. A lifting of a head turned yours and softly you whispered in Draconic, **“Hello. Just passing through.”**

Curiously her head tilted to the side until the Chinese Fireball across from her sniffed deeply and rumbled out, **“You must be Charlie’s teacher. The one his letters smell of.”**

You nodded and the Short Snout nodded his head, **“His den is the silver.”**

 **“Thank you.”** In a glance over at the others you ensured they were looking away and you rushed over and climbed through the open window eyeing the cramped trailer, the door on the far end muffling the sound of a shower urging you to sit at the table and wait.

At the opening of the door your eyes locked with the stunned blonde’s before he fell back into the bathroom through a startled scream. Straightening up again he tossed his wet towel into the bath while he hastily pulled a shirt on over his bare chest still giving off the faint scent of smoke. “You know I hate that.”

“Sorry.” His eyes looked you over and you asked, “Why didn’t you write me?”

“That would spoil the first task.”

“And yet you brought Ron out here?”

His mouth opened then he huffed, “Hagrid brought him, but only after Igor snuck out here the other night.”

“Has Beauxbatons learned about it too then?”

Charlie shrugged then he sat down across from you on the counter, “Least now you and your Bulgarian BonBon will be closer to an even pitch.”

You rolled your eyes at his clearly bitter tone, “Honestly Charlie-,”

“Honestly nothing! You have a boyfriend, why should I write you now? Remind you of some meaningless game we used to play.”

You nodded and said, “Sure, you break it off with me and refuse to come home for breaks for all these years-. Now it’s some meaningless game to you. My mistake for imagining myself as more than a pawn for once.” Standing up you went for the door only to stop at it being thrown open revealing the two Wranglers that had been sent to fetch Norberta.

Both grinned and the taller of the two chuckled, “Ah, and here we imagined another blaster had hidden up in Charlie’s camper for love of Mum’s biscuits.”

The other gave you a wink saying, “Supervisor’s on dinner duty, come on, we’ll show you the lot.”

Biting back your tears each of the nine dragons greeted you giddily sharing that the now sulking blonde had shared so many stories of you and spoke of you often. All delighted that you confirmed they would not be living here long. With flicks of your wand you summoned various melons and fruit you peeled and sliced for them eyeing the clearly fake egg clusters under each of them then left tossing each of them another helping they giddily licked their lips after in trotting off at the first sound of their supervisor returning. Softly they wished you luck in the games and without a word or a second glance back to Charlie you raced through the trees biting down on your lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Having to take a longer way around you slipped through an open archway down by the Library and in your stroll through the hall you passed Alastor in the distance who froze hearing your sniffle at the wiping of your pinking cheeks as you hurried back to your dorm. Looking around he inspected the hall you had come from and without any sight of anyone he left the question off till tomorrow wondering what could have happened.

Straight into your dorm you managed to go unnoticed, past to your room as well only to close the door and squeak out to Cedric, “Dragons-,”

With lips parted he neared you eyeing your pitch black hair and tear stained blotchy cheeks, “Jaqi-,”

“The task, Dragons,”

“I don’t give a damn about the task.” Moving closer to you as your face scrunched up behind your raised hands he wrapped you in a tight hug pressing your head to his shoulder. Urging your hands to drop and loop around his back gripping at his sweater in a muffled sob making him grip you tighter and guide you to one of the benches near the heater to help warm you up. On the edge of tears himself when you had finally cried yourself to sleep in his arms the twins entered fully exhausted only to pause at the sight of you, “She came back saying the task was Dragons.”

At once their expressions dropped and they both growled out, “Charlie!” Closing the door and charming the window to open for them to shift into Phoenixes and soar through it towards the forest closing the window behind them.

Straight to the silver camper, in which they confirmed Charlie was with their map the pair broke their way inside and muffled it blocking the lights from being seen from outside. After which they let off an exploding light charm jolting Charlie from bed to find his brothers glaring at him, “What is wrong with you!” They accused him in unison.

Charlie, “You all really need to stop popping up-,”

Again they both demanded, “What is wrong with you!”

Charlie huffed, “Honestly if this is about Jaqi she’s not even supposed to know about the Dragons.”

Fred, “Like we give a damn about that!”

Parting Charlie’s lips while George said, “She said you could be friends!”

Fred, “She said we shouldn’t be livid with you for hurting her!”

Both, “But no!”

Charlie, “She was just-,”

Fred, “Where have you been all these years?!”

George, “You know she waited for you?!”

Fred, “You made her think that you would give her a chance when she was older!”

Charlie’s lips parted and they both said, “She is phenomenal and any man would love to catch a glint of her attention and what did you do!”

George, “You threw it back in her face! All those years we all hoped you would come around and just grow up and face that you love her!”

Charlie, “You don’t-,”

Both, “She loved you! And she waited for you and you hurt her!”

Fred, “So what she’s dating someone that treats her as incredibly as she deserves?”

George, “Someone that’s not afraid to tell her or show her how he feels no matter what’s coming up.”

Charlie, “You have no idea what it’s been like for me!”

Both, “For you?! We’ve been under attack constantly the past few years! Riddle’s coming back and she’s been entered into a death race with Harry!!”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open, “What..?” His heart pounding furiously.

Fred, “Igor is a Death Eater!”

George, “And Jaqi dreamed the Goblet was hexed.”

Both, “And now she and Harry are entered and she can’t stop dreaming that Riddle is coming back for her!”

Charlie stood up, “When?”

The both shrugged and said, “But don’t worry, we won’t be troubling you any longer with our trivial matters.” His window opened and they both shifted to their Pheonix forms and soared off into the night. Straight back to your dorm they flew and found Cedric had carried you up into his bed with him covering you both up for the night holding you tightly in his arms hoping it would help keep any nightmares away.

..

Since it was Tuesday you had the first period free, a fact you were glad for after washing your face and changing your sweater after waking fully dressed still in Cedric’s bed. Down to breakfast you grumbled and halfway through your first glass of juice your eyes rolled back and you felt your body float up alongside Sebastian’s through the commotion of other students objections that muffled as the world around you went black.

Across the frigid wooden floor of a shed in a snow riddled field your eyes opened and you exhaled a plume of mist as you found your feet looking up at the Auror in front of you. His smirk holding while he raised his clipboard saying, “There is a clue hidden for the proper charm to escape.”

Inhaling sharply you heard the chiming of the clock sounding out that it was 9 am and you were missing your Arithmacy course and had been drugged and taken before eating anything. “I have an exam, I don’t have time for this nonsense!” All at once his lips parted then shut as your body glowed brightly and around a bubble protecting you and him the shed exploded. Sharply it sucked back in and then out again, scattering over the various other sheds in the field. Your glow dimmed greatly in your stroll around him to trudge back through the snow muttering courses past the chuckling Aurors monitoring the exam times by Bartemis who noted your time of escape and method down to help score you out of a possible twenty points.

Sandwich in hand from a stop in the kitchen you adjusted your bag strap on your shoulder still mumbling to yourself in entering Professor Vector’s classroom instantly stirring a smirk across her lips as you huffed out, “They locked me in a shed!”

Plopping into your seat she approached you with a chuckle replying, “We heard,” her hand reached out to remove a splinter of wood from your hair while leaving the exam on your desk. Pulling out your quill you wrapped your sandwich in the cloth you had brought to leave for later and started on your exam hearing the other Champions hurry by within the hour after you had escaped at scattered times.


	36. Chapter 36

3rd test – Clue to escape shed

Viktor - 12

Sebastian - 13

Lukas - 7

Fleur - 10

Charlotte - 11

Vivi - 9

Cedric - 15

Jaqi -  20

Harry – 11

.

Hermione, “Ronald, this is your problem!” he pushes her closer to Harry on the edge of Black Lake across from Neville waist deep collecting samples of water plants, “What did you want me to say again?”

Ron mumbles something and she moves closer to Harry who is now standing, “Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Sebastian was told by Parvati, that Hagrid’s looking for you.”

Harry, “Is that right? Well, you-, what?”

She goes back to Ron, “Are you sure you won’t do this?”

Ron, “Do it.”

She turns to say, “Sebastian was told by Parvati that…Please don’t ask me to say it again. Hagrid’s looking for you.”

She turns back and Harry says, “Well you can tell Ronald-,”

She turns her head to him, “I’m not an owl!” Before storming off taking Ginny with her leaving the awkward friends staring at one another before Ron leaves as well.

…

Up in Barty’s class alongside Cedric you sat while you waited for Snape to finish setting out a slew of notes he had taken on various ways to distract Dragons in categorical piles with a rather satisfied smirk on his face making you all grin in return.

Snape, “Now, the pair of you, do have a great deal of experience with these creatures, but it never hurts to be too prepared.”

Barty, “Honestly, it’s like they’re not even trying with these challenges. Scenarios, riddles, escape a shed, now Dragons.”

Cedric looked over the list saying, “I don’t want to hurt the Dragons.”

Snape nodded and shifted one of the pages away, “Best not try it, spotty results I hear.”

Barty looked you over saying, “Don’t forget, Alastor has Harry.”

You nodded, “Ya, Ron must have told him before I found it out.”

Snape, “How did you, find it out?”

Your eyes met his, “Charlie was in the forest. His friends showed me the herd.”

Barty, “Perhaps it’s best we go by breed. Which breeds were there?”

“Um, Swedish Short Snout,” Snape began to copy the list down, “Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Hungarian Horntail, Romanian Longhorn, Hebridian Black, and Ukranian Ironbelly, so, full spread past an Opaleye but that wouldn’t be much of a show.”

Barty, “Weaknesses of each?”

“Absurd or obvious?”

Snape curiously asked, “Absurd?” Making you smirk and start to list what you had learned personally about each of the Dragons in your conversations with them from their favorite snacks to favorite animals and music adding a great deal more distractions for how to handle what the challenge was centered around. Though most importantly you promised to help Cedric freshen up on a few Draconic phrases in case his mind froze so they wouldn’t kill him. These lessons were surrounded by stolen time with your snuggle buddy, who seemed to be struggling against asking you what he had been dying to, an easy way to face the beasts he was not certain you knew you were to face.

.

2nd wk in November–

Match 1 – Slyth - **Huff**         

In the leadoff match ignoring the animosity between Harry and Ron nearing a tipping point blowing their Quidditch practices into near chaos you focused on your game. And in a much needed blow off of steam you dominated against Slytherin in the middle of a snow flurry you felt right at home in. With Sebastian cheering you on to help keep his nerves in check for his own match later and also continuing to support the media hype up that all was still good with you two ‘competing lovebirds’ as they have dubbed you. A chosen lunch for your team was followed by another march back to the pitch to watch the visiting schools square off again.

Match 2 – **Durm 1** – Beaux 3

Hard and fast the game kicked off and in one of the fastest of the year while the guys despised the open pitch for the winter months even from their winter wonderland of a school making the hurry to get out of the snow all the more adorable.

..

Hogsmeade came the following day and with a usual trip through the shops like last time Sebastian enjoyed his chance to cling to you freely without distraction only to get called away for a few moments by Viktor, who seemed to be looking over a book on Dragons making you smirk to yourself in waiting by the fence. A hopping Raven cawing and cocking its head at you adorably distracted you for a few minutes until Harry came up to your side clearing his throat, “Hey Harry.”

Wetting his lips he asked, “You do know, don’t you?”

“No, but if you um a few bars I can wing it.”

He sighed and inched closer, “About the Dragons, for the challenge?”

You nodded, “Oh ya. You and Ron figure out a scheme?”

Harry huffed crossing his arms leaning against the fence, “I’m not working with that git.”

“Ooh, now that’s not going to help you win. I mean he did tell you after all.”

Harry’s brows furrowed and he said, “No he didn’t! Hagrid took me out there and said Ron knew all along.”

You nodded and sighed leaning back on your elbows against the fence extending your legs in a slight dip, “Ah, Charlie probably told him not to.”

Harry, “Charlie?” he drew in a breath, “Charlie told you?!”

You shook your head, “No. I found Charlie in the forest. Said he didn’t want me to have an unfair advantage, but Igor had already snuck out there. No doubt Beaux already knows too.”

Harry nodded, “Ya, Hagrid and Madam Maxime had a date night visiting the Dragons.” Making you look at him, “Hey, I was an innocent bystander not needing to see that. Moody’s teaching me to summon my broom.”

You nodded, “Interesting.”

Harry, “No doubt you have this in the bag.”

You shrug, “Not if they gag me.” Making him chuckle, “Cedric’s determined to find something on his own.”

Harry nodded, “Good, at least we all know then. Even the field.”

You chuckled and he trotted off, “Give Ron a tackle for me.” Harry looked back at you, “They all seem to be in a mood our Weasley boys.”

Harry nodded then paused, “What about Ginny?”

“What about me?!” She called from across the street outside of the grocer’s with some crisps in hand approaching Harry, who continued on with her.

In a glance down the street you sighed and stood up again strolling off to pick out some new quills, remembering a niffler having stolen the lid to your favorite the week prior. Sebastian eventually caught up to you on your way back to the school fumbling through an apology you silenced with a kiss he melted into captured by a student in passing for the next days paper. Silencing his apology you looped your arm through his and walked with him off to the kitchens where you got yourself some hot cider to help warm up.

…

3rd wk –

Match 1 – Durm 2 – **Beaux 4**           

Just barely the girls beat the guys and you tried your best not to upset the clearly stunned Durmstrang school as the Snitch was stolen away along with the win.

Match 2 – Beaux 2 – **Durm 4**

The next day however much to Fleur’s irritation the guys soundly beat them back in the follow up match.

…

The morning of the 24th seemed to go on as usual though at the arrival of more paper owls you were all given track pants and long sleeve jerseys with your school colors. Durmstrang in red, Beaxbatons in pale blue and you Harry and Cedric in Gold, with your house mascots on your chests and names across the back.

“The first task is designed to test your daring; Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard.” Those words echoed outside the tent you were in with the other students all pacing around at the growing sound of roars over cheers from the crowds outside. Off on your own you sat on your offered cot beside Cedric, who was softly reciting your tricks for each breed while Harry curiously neared the front flap of the tent.

Suddenly Hermione was in the tent and at Viktor standing through a flash capturing the hug she gave Harry in concern Rita seemed to come out of nowhere beside the photographer for the paper. “If things go unfortunately then you two might make the front page.”

Krum walked over between them claiming Hermione’s hand, “You have no place here! This tent is for champions, and friends!”

Rita, “No matter.” The photographer snaps picture of him then they leave.

Dumbledore entering the tent stated proudly, “Good day Champions. Gather round please. Now, you’ve waited, you’ve wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the nine of you can fully appreciate.” He glances down at Hermione, “Miss Granger, what are you doing here?”

Hermione, “Oh, sorry, I’ll just-,” she slips out with a grin up at Viktor who grins back and Bartemis Sr arrives with Igor and Maxime.

Bartemis holding a velvet pouch, “Each of you place your hands inside and grab one.”

First it was offered to Cedric, who reached inside and winced in withdrawing a tiny dragon model snarling up at him, “Swedish Short Snout.” Cedric nodded and recited his plans to himself.

Fleur was next, “Common Welsh Green,” in peering up at Madame Maxime you caught the fear in her eyes.

Viktor was next, “Chinese Fireball,”

Charlotte followed after, “Norwegian Ridgeback,”

Lukas took his chance next, “Peruvian Vipertooth,”

Harry was next and his mouth fell open seeing his choice, “Hungarian Horntail,”

Vivi seemed pleased with hers, “Romanian Longhorn,”

Next you wet your lips knowing the final pair left while Sebastian reached in, Bartemis’ smug tone showing his supposed hope you had been left with two of the most difficult breeds. “Hebridean Black.”

Wetting your lips you reached in already knowing, with a long plume of flames barely missing your arm the tiny ferocious figure crawled up your arm, “Ukranian Ironbelly.” Snarling and roaring up at you even in its tiny stature you remained calm through the smirking Aurors across from you.

Bartemis, “These represent living dragons you must face. Nine dragons guarding a golden egg you must get from the beast. This you must do, for it holds the clue to the next task.”

Dumbledore, “When the cannon sounds Cedric, the challenge will-,” the canon fires behind him and he mumbled, “Begin.”

In a final glance at you Cedric gave you a comforting nod and stepped out into the growing crowd of cheers barely heard over a loud roar sending you back to your cot with Sebastian beside you holding your free hand listening in silence.

Swedish Short-Snout - Cedric Diggory tackled the task first, against a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task.

.

Common Welsh Green - The second was Fleur Delacour, who faced a Common Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her pant leg alight. She extinguished the flames and retrieved her egg.

In her being called back Harry came to sit by you fidgeting with his hands while your figures leapt to the ground to go coil up against the stove in the center of the tent.

.

Chinese Fireball - Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he got docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the ceramic eggs enchanted to seem real to the dragon.

The cheers helped you ease Sebastian’s worries that his brother was successful and safe.

.

Norwegian Ridgeback – Charlotte – turns into mouse, creeps around rocks behind dragon to grab egg, shifts back then jumps and hides in tunnel before it can attack her.

.

Peruvian Vipertooth – Lukas – tries using barrier spell to keep himself safe, burns leg and hurts ankle in dive for tunnel when he gets egg.

.

With a pat on his back you gave Harry a comforting grin and he nodded inhaling deeply staggering to the front flap at the sound of the cannon summoning him for his turn.

Hungarian Horntail - Harry Potter drew the fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail.

Anxiously your knee bounced through the continuous roars and shouts from Hermione in the stands, “Your wand Harry! Your wand!”

On the advice of Moody, he used a Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt to him and maneuvered past the dragon to retrieve his egg. Though slashed on the shoulder, which took off points, he was successful. Finally cheers erupted after a pained wail and you relaxed at the sound of the next cannon.

.

Romanian Longhorn – Vivi – smoke charm and popping distractions in race for egg

.

The second to last cannon sounded and in stealing a quick kiss Sebastian stood saying, “I’ll see you after.” To which you nodded and folded your fingers around your wand you drew from its holster at your waist remembering your own plan.

Hebridean Black – Sebastian - stares dragon down keeping eye contact in circle with dragon until he lifts the egg then jumps into tunnel

.

Inhaling steadily you rose and walked to the tent flap breathing deeply through what seemed to be the longest transfer time for new dragons until the canon sounded and your whole body flinched. Exhaling shakily you forced your shoulders and legs into a quick wiggle to relax and focus before you stepped out of the tent.

Into the rocky path you entered hearing the cheers dying and growing again over the snarling of your massive dragon blowing walls of flames even without a target, all crashing against the invisible barriers protecting the bleachers of anxious people waiting to see what you would do. A sudden raise of your wand in a lull of flames stirred the face ruffles out on the dragon now coking its head at the floating honeydew melon.

One handedly you climbed the rocky wall and knelt on the edge feeling its eyes focus on you as you tossed the melon from hand to hand. **“I was wondering, I have a deal for you.”** Its head cocked again and you said, “ **for that golden egg at your feet you will get, not one, but two,”** in a flick of your wrist another melon appeared and you could have sworn you heard your Great Grandmother ask your disguised father in French, _“She is not going to juggle is she?”_

**“Melons.”**

In a glance down the dragon picked up the egg and left it at your feet. Accepting the melons you peeled the top of and summoned an unbreakable large spoon it giddily coiled its tail around himself in eating his melons while you giggled and lifted the egg and hopped down into the tunnel again after thanking the dragon with ruffles wiggling through its grin and content hum of a repeated thanks to you. Laughter came from the Dragon Wranglers while Charlie stood wide eyed watching you walk past him towards the rest of the champions with only a grin at the guys surrounding him avoiding him altogether.

Harry, “A melon? You traded a melon-,”

You nodded, “Butterflies would have worked for the Horntail.”

His mouth fell open and you turned with a wide grin in time to raise your egg with the others for the picture in which you made Harry raise his as well. With a giggle you pecked him on the forehead and asked the others their methods for retrieval as you summoned a Pheonix Phable for Harry and Cedric for their wounds that healed instantly from them.

.

With scores marked for each challenge so far on your way back into the school the scores for this one also were posted. Up in the Great Hall you all gathered with a celebratory meal while the visiting schools headed to their own towers in celebration of their own win and to discuss possible topics that could come up for the next challenges.

Total so far:

Viktor – 39, Sebastian – 46, Lukas – 34, totaling for Durmstrang - 119

Fleur – 41, Charlotte – 40, Vivi – 40, totaling for Beauxbatons - 121

Cedric – 44, Jaqi – 54, Harry – 29, totaling for Hogwarts – 127

Just barely you were ahead and while Cedric calmed Cho down and you sat beside Neville with Opal now around your neck from under his scarf after having listened to your challenge with his commentary.

Harry was bouncing on the twins’ shoulders hearing George say, “Knew you wouldn’t die Harry. Lose a leg.”

Fred, “Or an arm.”

Both, “Pack it all in together? Never!

Seamus passed him his egg after having kissed it, “Go on Harry, what’s the clue?”

Harry, “Who wants me to open it?”

Cheers died when Harry turned the securing latch on the top and a screech sounded making you summon a muffling bubble around Opal you and Neville while everyone else covered their ears until he closed it.

Ron, “What the bloody hell was that?”

Fred, “Alright everyone, back to your knitting.”

George, “This will be uncomfortable enough without you nosy sods listening in.” Turning back to your snack as your bubble dropped you passed Opal a cutting of turkey she ate gladly while you eyed the egg curiously trying to place the runes.

Ron, “I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name into the Goblet of Fire.”

Harry, “Caught on, have you? Took you long enough.”

Ron, “I wasn’t the only one who thought you’d done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back.” A giggle from you had him glance at you making you lift your egg to block your face through Neville’s chuckle as Luna settled against his side peering at the egg curiously.

Harry, “Brilliant, that makes me feel loads better.”

Ron, “Least I warned you about the dragons.”

Harry, “Hagrid warned me about the Dragons.” You lowered the egg to watch the train wreck keeping Neville chuckling.

Ron, “No, no, no. I did. I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told him that Sebastian was told by Parvati, that Hagrid’s looking for you. Seamus never told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we’d be alright, you know after you figured that out.”

Harry, “Who-? Who could possibly figure that out? That’s completely mental.”

Ron, “Yeah. Isn’t it? I suppose I was a bit distraught.”

Hermione seated by Ginny and Angelina both with dazed expressions mumbles, “Boys.”

Narrowing your gaze at the egg a familiar rune had you on your feet moving closer to the lantern on the wall making you gasp and run from the hall making Cedric hop up after you along with the twins and Collin who shouted, “I think she’s solved it!” Hurrying after you Hermione tugged Harry and all of them poured into the bath not far from there you charmed all the faucets on to surround you in a giant bubble of water that morphed around you. Poking through the crowd Cedric broke free to join the twins and Harry, who Hermione shoved his head into the bubble so you all could listen to the song erupting from the lit up egg core.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

The water shut off and you dried yourselves while the bubble flowed back into the sink drains while the quill Cedric had enchanted to copy down the words. Looking the words over you heard Nigel ask, “How’d you know to open it in water?”

You showed him a rune on the egg, “This is a Mermaid rune for the Giant Squid.”

Collin, “So Mermaid runes. What does that mean?”

“We have an hour to fetch something from the Mermaids.”

Nigel, “Where will you find Mermaids?”

Collin, “In Myrtle’s bath, the window!”

Cedric replied, “No, the Black Lake.”

George, “What you’ll sorely miss…”

Fred, “So you have an hour to get whatever that is back from the Mermaids.”

“Well either way we have time. Each time the second task isn’t till February.”

Harry, “So we have to swim in a freezing lake for an hour? Who makes these challenges?”

You shrugged, “Though there are ways around that.” His brow inched up and you smirked at him, “You’ll figure it out, hopefully.”

Harry, “How is this fair, you guys go down there all the time.”

Cedric replied smirking, “Since we don’t know what they took how would it be easy?”

.

The next batch of games came up and all too adorably you might have enjoyed his confused pouting a bit too much and left off the hints for nearly a week until he began to drape himself more and more across your lap while you studied in your dorm. Sighing rather loudly until you would dip into a fit of giggles between his obvious comments of, “If only I knew someone so talented in runes.” And, “It is a wonder if anyone could identify that terrifying screeching creature within this castle.”

Rolling your eyes you waited until the next joint study session with Sebastian and Viktor along with Hermione when you left out a book of Mermaid runes you not so subtly tucked under your notepad coated in copied sections circled in a makeshift chart dissecting the clue in a trip to the bathroom Hermione joined you for. Freeing the brothers to see the obvious copy of runes from the eggs they were carrying around like flour sack babies constantly until they solved them. The brothers both in their assumed stealthiness grinned hiding your notes again they had copied then pocketed and grinned obnoxiously wide when you came back confirming that your plan had worked.

Match 1 – Beaux 1 - **Huff**      

Evangelinne again, rather sleeplessly led her team through a blizzard of a game. And managed to just barely fall from her broom nodding off only to be knocked off by her nearly missed hit of a Bludger due to the trio of Beaux champions being unable to solve the clue just yet easing your victory for a mercifully short game to let them rest.       

Match 2 – **Gryff** – Durm 3

Harry shook off his own irritation at the loss for what to do with the trouble coming up with the Mermaid challenge. Throwing his irritation into the match he was elated to have a victory to cushion another full night of staring at the egg trying to work the mysteries of how to handle the lake from his waterlogged brain.

.

In the frenzy for finally finding a date to the Ball Ron had managed to finally catch on to Parvati’s hints that she needed a date, yet with Patil already taken Harry slumped about and with a seemingly abundant lack of females he was able to speak to a flash of white suddenly tore him from his seat. “Draco!”

Turning on his heels Draco peered down at Harry saying, “If this is about the lake challenge I am the wrong one to ask.”

Harry shook his head, “No, um, Ginny wouldn’t happen to have a date? Would she?”

Draco sighed, “Terrible timing Potter.”

“Oh, she’s been asked…”

Draco raised his notebook he whacked him upside the head with, “Dolt! You do know I am not the resident cupid! You want to ask her to the Ball get up there and ask her! Poor girl’s been waiting for a date and finally you remember she’s a female!” Rolling his eyes Draco stormed off with Harry following after him, “I’m not asking her for you.”

Harry, “No, if she’s in the Ravenclaw dorm I need the password.”

Draco looked at him, “The door gives riddles. Use your brain, go woo the girl.” Rolling his eyes as Harry raced off making Draco shout again, “Other way Potter!” Turning around Harry raced down that set of steps and up the other making Draco mumble, “Peasants.”

Trotting his way down to meet his own choice for the ball, Astoria, a third year Puff who had been making a habit of passing him quills she stated he had dropped, leaving her, by Ginny’s accounts, at a loss for writing utensils in class leading to Ginny stealing them back to let her ‘borrow’ them.

In a trip to visit you a subtle poke of his head into her open dorm had her blushing madly only to catch the pack of quills he tossed onto her bed a couple feet from her wrapped with a bow. A simple note was attached, not truly a request but it did the trick, _‘So you can write home for a dress. We have a Ball to attend.’_ An elated shriek followed his exit and in a pop out of the room had Draco glance back hiding his smirk once in the common room seeing her bouncing while saying, “You won’t regret this! I’ve been practicing the steps and everything and Mum works for a dress designer!”

Draco chuckled saying, “Just stop giving me all your quills. I hear McGonagall is putting grade caps on younger guests. Can’t have you failing or I’ll have to go stag.” In his turn she squeaked and turned to write home immediately as a grin split across his face. Today was no difference, again he was grinning, as he always did with her. But today she would show off the dress her Mother had been slaving over and he would be choosing a bowtie to suit it, though with the usual shade of periwinkle she donned in one way or another he had a clue what shade she might be donning to the Ball.

..

Against the irritation of Igor you and your snuggle buddy were all the more inseparable and he was more than interested in what sort of gown you were wearing to the Ball, even hinting at making you a bracelet to match it, in what you assumed to be his take on a corsage. The trouble of finding dresses had you gathering up. Luna, Hermione, Angelina and Katie all joined you in the Ravenclaw common room with the latter two sharing their dresses.

Ginny sat off to the side peered on continuously eyeing a picture of the dress her mom had found for her until Harry burst through a group of first years exiting the common room making you all fall silent and look up at him. With a quick grin he looked to Ginny, “Gin, you wouldn’t happen to need a date to the Ball?”

An awkward grin split onto her face and she nodded, “If you’re asking me I’ll go.”

He nodded and said, “Great, good, ok, I’ll let you get back to it.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck, “What do I wear?”

She chuckled and Ginny said, “Mum picked some dress robes for you.”

Harry nodded, “Good, thank you, her,” he shook his head and turned then looked back, “You wouldn’t happen-,”

Ginny, “I have no clue about the lake. Scared of Kelpies, remember?”

Making him nod again and turn to leave the common room, “Just had to ask.”

Giggling to yourself you looked on at the dresses Katie and Angelina had chosen along with giddy Ginny’s showing off her own choice. Looking to Hermione and Luna still stumped on what to wear you nodded saying, “One thing to do,”

Hermione gasped and grinned, “We can raid your attic?”

You nodded and giggled summoning your doorway bringing all the girls in with you to look all the choices over. Hermione chose a ruffled number with silk in varying shades of pink to purple with matching strapped heels she elatedly chose with your blessing.

A lacy and teal gown called to Luna and with a squeak she hugged you tightly as you helped her to tailor it to fit her perfectly before they both looked to you asking, “What are you picking?”

With a sigh you said, “No laughing.” Leading them to another rack a few aisles over where you lifted a corseted bright yellow dress cinched to the waist where it was in layered ruffles with rhinestones across the bodice and ends of each layer of ruffles making you look at them, “Is it too-?”

They all shook their heads and you grinned at it while Angelina said, “You should see the dress Alicia’s Mum picked out, huge cupcake like skirt, all tulle and ribbons. Pale pink and glittery.”

Katie nodded, “Besides you’re a champion, and in the lead for the Tournament so far.”

Luna, “You faced off against a Dragon with two melons, if you want ruffles get ruffles.”

Hermione smirked at you, “Plus with Rita around we have to have paper worthy gowns.”

Giggling to yourself you tried it on and accepted their help in shortening the train to just a few inches longer in the back from the former three foot train, adjusting the corset only a little bit for the supports to fit you better for your figure. Changing back again you turned to join the others in the search through the hoard of shoes in your home and settled on choices for you, Luna and Ginny you all took to your dorm rooms with dresses waiting in garment bags until the day.

Dinner rolled around again and with Sebastian’s slide up to your side on the bench at the table you giggled and said, “Yellow.”

With a nod he repeated, “Yellow.” After another nod he inhaled and grinned, “You picked a dress. I look forward to seeing it. And I hope you enjoy what I made you.”

With a grin you replied, “I will.” Making him chuckle and turn with you to your meal stealing random glances at you through the meal trying to picture what you had chosen.


	37. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry, been a bit on updating, allergies and been focusing on getting this year finished, finally to summer break in pt 41, so through the rough detailed additions and into the drama coming up. :D plz let me know what you think :D

2nd wk of December

Match 1 – **Ravenclaw** – Durm 4

Bolstered up with the news of having dates and dresses to the Ball the full Ravenclaw coasted their way into another victory over the visiting school a bit distracted by something you had no clue of yet.

Match 2 – Beaux 2 – **Beaux 3**

Fleur in this interschool battled against another house of her own friends got surprisingly heated until the other team managed to steal the win away at the last minute.

.

Coated in snow that was still falling following the map on the next origami owl you had received sending you all off in different directions from the other students. Across from an Auror in the center of a field you eyed the trio of judges who would alternate turns in facing each of you one on one until you all had either been disarmed or disarmed your opponent.

Beaux came first, all being disarmed but battled admirably for the few minutes they could muster up against the expert.

Durm came next and had all been victorious within a few moments sending them flying.

Cedric managed to knock his Auror down while Harry ended up in the snow bank. Lastly with the crowd of Champions looking on you stood across from your Auror who eyed you with wand extended stating, “If you do not have a wand that can count as automatic dismissal.”

You smirked and clapped your hands, covering him with two walls of snow that compacted while your hands met at the wrist and your fingers swayed through the snow morphing into a giant bird. The Auror’s head poked out of the bird’s stomach with arm extended and hand empty after having dropped his wand in your attack. Cheers and stunned laughter came from the on looking students through a picture being captured in the moments until your hands broke apart and the snow coating him released and he fell into the pile of snow under him.

Strolling back to the others you looked to the judges who cleared you to return to the school saying the task was handled and scores would be posted later. A base of five for if you managed to disarm the Auror, if not you were limited to five on skill of possible spells used to keep from a blank score.

.

4th test – Duel

Viktor – 9, Sebastian – 8, Lukas - 10

Fleur – 5, Charlotte – 4, Vivi - 4

Cedric – 9, Jaqi -  10, Harry – 4

On the way to Hogsmeade the test had been the talk of the school, especially that of the other Headmasters on how you had manage a wandless and silent enchantment that powerful in a moment’s notice leaving them circling on how to inch their Champions ahead while you held the clear lead. But all of them saw hope in the next task that could only help in boosting their scores even more.

.

3rd week

Noon in your usual school wide free period you all found yourselves in the Western greenhouse filled with the flocks of six winged hummingbirds who were feasting on the upside down dangling bright colored flowers ten feet above you. Professor Sprout stood brimming with glee in her standing next to a gramophone. “Now, for all of you wondering why you are here I would like clarify. It is for this upcoming festivities we would like to put our best foot forward, quite literally, and to ensure that all the houses are conducting lessons in the opening waltz for the Yule Ball.”

Summers off to the side asked, “We have to learn a waltz?”

Snickers were heard and her eyes narrowed for a moment and she said, “I will have you know it is a rare skill to be well versed in ballroom dancing. And I would not be shocked if a few of you are already interested in the lessons to impress your dates, especially the Champions present.”

Your eyes and Cedric’s eyes went to her both asking, “What?”

Her grin doubled, “The Champions open the Ball with a waltz.”

Cedric looked to you then asked, “How many lessons are you giving?”

“Just the one a day for a week.”

He looked to you again, “I might need more than that. I still trip on the stairs and we’ve been taking them for years.”

Professor Sprout looked to you asking, “Will you be needing extra lessons as well?”

You shook your head, “No, Black family tradition, we have to learn ballroom dances, four instruments, three language minimum-.” glancing at the other students looking back at you in shock for the requirements a deep sigh left you and you shrugged. “Dad said he wouldn’t stick to the tradition but I was supposed to be dead and until he got his job we had a lot of free time. Even took me to ballet, skating and gymnastics, just sort of happened to keep us distracted.”

Astoria mumbled, “I thought we were the only family like that.”

You smirked at her, “Sacred 28.” Earning a smirk from her in return.

Sprout looked to the twins asking, “Have you studied as well?”

They both nodded and smirked, “Triplets.”

Making her grin, “Then you three and Astoria, front and center, and,” looking over the others while you formed a line around her she named four others to come up and be your partners for the first lesson.  Your lessons went well enough though on your way to lunch there was an agreement that any in the dorm needing help could always ask when you were free with Cedric no doubt requesting nightly refreshers from now till the ball.

.

Sebastian grinned by the spare space he was holding for you and asked when you took your seat, “You look happy, did you send your cat after Skeeter again?”

You giggled saying, “No. Just, dance lessons.”

His brow inched up, “For the Ball? Do you require extra lessons?”

You shook your head, “No. Family tradition, have to learn growing up, but they’ve offered lessons for each of the houses.” You giggled again, “Which we were wondering how the other house lessons went.”

A grin eased across his lips and once again since your last study session you caught Viktor glaring at your arm making you subtly inspect it thinking you had gotten something on it or torn your favorite maroon sweater. Wetting your lips you looked at Sebastian, who had just sent a glare in return to his brother’s at noticing it then grinned at you, “Are you two fighting?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“So, he’s mad at me then?”

Sebastian forced a quick grin onto his face then answered, **“The symbol on your ring.”**

Looking at Morfin’s ring you shifted your hand then looked to him again, “For the Deathly Hallows?”

His brow inched up and he repeated, “Deathly Hallows?”

You nodded, “It um, my ancestors, the Peverell Brothers, there’s a whole story on them.”

At his hand signal Viktor moved to your table and listened intently to the tale then tapped his finger on the back of your finger holding the ring, “That is Grindlewald’s symbol.”

“Oh, well he did search for them, the Hallows and failed, but it really isn’t his symbol. It’s centuries older than him.”

Viktor, “But he used it! And he killed thousands of our people! Including our Grandfather!”

At your dropping expression his rage dimmed and you replied softly, “I know what he did. I wasn’t aware of how he affected you, past his having attended Durmstrang.” Wetting your lips you paused then added, “I only wear it, it’s from my grandfather on my Mum’s side.” His head tilted slightly and you clarified, “My Mum left a protection charm on it for me.”

Their lips parted and Sebastian said, “If it is protection from your mother then do not trouble yourself with this.”

Viktor nodded after a deep sigh, “Your mother wore this symbol?”

You shook your head, “No, not that I know of, but the ring is passed down by bloodline. Anyone else would be burned wearing it.”

Viktor, “Very important aid to the protection. These Peverells, they do not sound like they followed his beliefs.”

Sebastian nodded and wrapped his hand around yours, “Do not trouble yourself, wear the ring.”

Viktor said, “I was not aware of the older tale. It is understandable why he would choose that symbol. Please accept my apology for my irritation, it was unjust due to your reasoning. Hermione merely mentioned you simply put it on one day.”

“Ya, I don’t really talk about Mum much.” Both brothers gave you knowing nods about losing their father. You looked to Hermione in her late entrance after Ginny had stopped her to share experiences on the dance lessons leaving them both reigning in their giggles on what the other had missed bringing them to your left to share the stories spreading the laughter.

Leaving the table for your free period however you and Sebastian strolled out to the clearing you had mentioned the day prior for a sighting of a band of Augreys finding nesting materials he had stashed a bundle of blankets to snuggle in the snow couch he was going to make for you both. Upon which he shared more about what he had hoped to do for the brief gap between graduation and the start of the Quidditch season, all of which he hoped to share with his sister followed by a mentioned thought of a visit together possibly if it could be worked out.

.

Hermione’s brows furrowed harshly in reading the article from Rita that insinuated that she was leaving Viktor for Harry. Strolling into the Great Hall comes over to Ron’s side, “Package for you Weasley.”

Ron grinned at him briefly then turned accepting the brown paper box, glancing back at Nigel he shook his head softly saying, “Not now Nigel.” Harry and Hermione looked at him while Nigel huffed and turned away to go sit by his brother, “I promised him I’d get him your autograph Harry.”

Harry chuckled and reached into his bag for a blank sheet of paper he hastily scribbled his name across that he folded into an airplane that soared over to Nigel earning a gleeful gasp from the young teen who pulled out his camera to snap a picture of Harry’s quick grin in a glance at him.

Pulling out an obscurely tomato vomit colored coat Ron stood, “Bloody…Mum sent me a dress.. Got to be a mistake…” Ron walks over to Ginny, “Mum sent this for you.”

Ginny, “I’m not wearing that! It’s ghastly!”

Ron looks at Hermione who is laughing, “What are you on about?”

Hermione, “They’re not for Ginny. They’re for you. They’re dress robes.”

Ron, “For what?”

On your way to share a note you found on one of the old Tournaments you stopped mid walk reaching out, “What the-?” Looking the robes over with curiously furrowed brows.

Ron, “I can’t wear these. Can you do something with these?”

You catch his eyes, “We’ve got spares at home. I’ll grab you a pair.”

In a relieved sigh his eyes rolled and you shook your head in another glance at the robe.

…

Fully decorated from the usual massive Christmas trees, wreaths and garlands between batches of mistletoe, that all couples stole a moment under in forced accidental passes, drew out the spirit of the holiday for all. All first and second years had left for the break along with a vast majority of third years, except for those lingering as relatives or dates for the elder students attending the Ball. In a flurry Christmas Eve arrived and as promised you would be sneaking home right after to spend the rest of the night with your father and uncles after having spent so long apart.

Straight through the dorm door you strolled making Ron jolt up out of his bed after having been waiting so impatiently for his robes from you. A twisted grin splitting on his face and he eyed the deep maroon robes making his mouth fall open, “It was either this or powder blue, all the others had magic pockets full of ribbons and confetti, thought this would be safer for you.”

He shook his head and chuckled accepting the hanger from you eying your pajama bottoms under your big baggy sweater all the way to your moose slippers, “No, no. It’s marvelous compared to that other one. Just about the right size.”

“Might be a bit long in the leg but Neville knows the tailor charms I used on his if you need them.”

Ron chuckled and wrapped you in a tight hug, “I’ll give it a try now.”

You raised a brow, “It’s barely lunch time, we have till 7.”

He nodded, “I know, just anxious.”

You nodded and said, “Go on then, might as well get the hem done now.” You sat on his bed and he hurried into the bath to change while your eyes closed and you smoothed your fingers around the patch of scars over your left eyebrow remembering the mystery blondes kissing you there at the end of another stranger filled dream. The opening of the door opened your eyes with it bringing not only Ron in his maroon robes but also Neville into your view looking at you with a concerned hint of a smile that eased when Ron asked, “You alright?”

You nodded, “You ever have one of those dreams where you get covered in honey or something and you can still feel it?”

Ron chuckled and nodded, “Every time they serve that yam porridge, same dream of getting a pie in my face. Takes hours to have the feeling go away.”

On your feet you neared him and drew your wand from the sheath you kept tucked in the end of your crooked braid to feign being unarmed hoping it might lull Igor into doing something stupid and revealing his big plan. A few gentle tugs and stretches of the fabric on the jacket left it fitting him perfectly before he removed it and you started on his shirt, vest and pants that left him beaming when you were through. Another tight hug later and you moved to accept one from Neville who said, “I know you’ll get plenty of offers, though Sirius did ask for a picture of us dancing.”

You nodded, “Yes, Draco too and Percy should be here, he was told as well.”

Neville, “Plan still the same, after the Ball we’re headed home for the night?”

“If you’d like, full Christmas. The Grangers and your parents and Nellie will be there too same as the Malfoys, even the Pears.”

Ron, “Really? How’d they get invited?”

You sighed, “Well it was either I invite them to Christmas or they continue trying to force themselves as chaperones.”

Neville, “No doubt they’d make you perform again.”

“Exactly. I’m a spectacle enough this year as it is.”

Ron chuckled, “Doubt McGonagall would ever let them past the pitch knowing how they are around you. Still, we all allowed too?”

“Are you allowed,” you scoffed back, “You don’t come your Mum will come drag you there by your ankles, she’s no doubt emptied the pantry on this one.” Making them both chuckle as you turned to go.

.

Along with the other girls you were off in your room back home where you all helped one another fix up your hair and makeup before wiggling into your dresses and shoes. Mostly pulled back in a bun with a sleekly curled section dangling from under the jeweled pins securing it all. Easing your side swept bangs behind your ear your eyes locked on your reflection as you raised your brush to add some eye shadow above your eyeliner giving the look a hint of shimmer to make your eyes a bit more adorned to fit the whole look. With a sigh you set the brush down and rested your chin in your palm next to Hermione in the same position after finally relenting her hair was the best she could manage in a style close to yours. “Straight O’s in all my OWLS and I’m absolutely useless in this.”

Hermione sighed, “I suppose it’s just something needed to be practiced on?” She shrugged, “I mean, how often will we be attending Balls?”

You shrugged, “Well it’s not a Celebration of Life in Versailles, actual dancing and celebrating.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle as you did, both drooping your heads until you stood at the alarm sounding for you to stand and help the other with final adjustments before Ginny hurried in with her dress on and two wraps she found in your closet, pink or white?”

Hermione grinned moving closer to look between the pair while you brought Ginny the lip gloss she had been eyeing earlier making her grin and twirl in place and accept help into the pink wrap going with her pink and green dress. In her trot to the mirror to apply it Luna came out with Angelina, both having gotten a bit carried away earlier and had to remove a fair bit of glitter from their dresses with Katie behind them. Luna in a sleeveless teal and the others in complimenting magenta gowns that started the trip down to the waiting guys anxiously waiting downstairs. Cho had already gone down to meet Cedric and inhaling deeply you accepted Ginny’s hand following her for the trip down after she said, “You both look magnificent come on. Anyone not staring at you both tonight are blind dolts.” Reaching out your hand linked with Hermione’s who giggled and hurried along after you, eager like you were to just get the start of the night over when everyone would be staring and commenting before you could vanish into the crowds.

.

Beaming at Harry when she came down the steps Ginny tucked her hand under his arm he offered her shifting his forest green robes, joining the twins Katie and Angelina in the group that turned to glance at the Krum brothers. Both clad in matching red jackets under brown capes draped over one arm dangling over their black pants and tall boots accented with red stripes, eagerly swallowing and fidgeting their fingers along the strap across their chests that they released instantly when you both came into view. The pair of you inhaled and couldn’t help but grin at the wide eyed star struck pair oblivious to the picture Draco snapped of them. Sending the image up to his room after having done the same with the picture of your entrance on the steps beginning with a pair of timid heads popping out into the stroll down the first few steps.

Hastily from under their capes they both pulled out matching bracelets, on a strand of pearls secured on ribbons matching your dresses sat a cloth rose from the same material they both secured around the hands you offered them they then eased around their elbows in a turn. Arm in arm you and your dates in their joint stammered compliments to you after your soft thanks for the gifted bracelets on the walk to join the other Champions.

Straight through the winter wonderland decorated Great Hall in the aisle formed by split groups of students the nine Champions too their places, though it took a moment for some to remember that two were actually dating leaving the couples at an even eight. Hands raised and in an alternating lift filled waltz the Ball was opened through walls of flashes capturing the motions of the couples in your own circles around the others while the first rotation ran through and clearly ended with Dumbledore leading Minerva out onto the floor.

One opening dance bled into a series of classic dances, each one bringing on more hushed conversations between the couples until you all broke to claim your seats for the feast. Champions all at one table alongside your dates with other tables packed with the other students all enjoying the hearty meals with goulash and stew offered filled with sugary treats to follow before the dance floor was opened again. A raucous greeting welcomed former students of Hogwarts turned rock stars the Weird Sisters came out dressed for the part and set off the second stretch of the Ball when the Professors stepped back allowing the teens to enjoy the collection of their hits performed live. Hours you all enjoyed the night until in a shared string of signals you all gathered to head to your enchanted doorway while the Krum brothers used another of your secret tunnels to sneak out and visit their mother and baby sister in Hogsmeade.

.

Decorated to the fullest your home welcomed you fully in an equally as wondrous effort to capture the usual fanfare for the holiday. Great grandparents included all greeted your group with hugs and smiles before you all moved to the tree in the sitting room. Every gift was opened and another round of food was served, after the clearing of that you joined your father into the crystal decorated ballroom.

Under the light of the moon and stars you both chuckled and giggled through the dances he led you through, the pair of you caught a soft glimmer across your skin and in your hair. Reminders of your ancestor who claimed him and his kin held stardust in your veins, a trait binding all Black Family members, always being able to sense how close you are to one another for the closest of your relations which could be solidified by a tattoo with the relative’s name and celestial body or symbol representing their name.

Yours being Pluto on the base of your father’s neck surrounded by your name, for you the choice of our own for him would be the Big Dog constellation he was named after, a dog that would run when you grew closer in search of him. As soon as you turned 17 as a sort of coming of age marker your uncle had secured plans for a tattoo artist to drop by and do the tattoos as well as those for securing the twins’ decisions for Phoenix as their Animagus you would also get. The date was settled and eagerly looked forward to by all of you, except for the Pears, who really hoped to have you keep your skin unmarked, as it seemed to make it easier for them to mistake you for their lost daughter. But eventually they calmed seeing the sketches of the tattoos you had chosen that weren’t that obnoxious in size and easily concealed by clothes.

Safe in your father’s side to the film playing on the screen your eyes closed and you had fallen asleep in the pile of teens across the lounging couches in your theater only to stir and groggily head back to the castle after parting hugs in time to wash up, change and head down for breakfast. A crashing hug greeted you from Sebastian, who kissed your cheek sweetly in the hall on the way to eating, “Morning, and thank you.” You giggled at his arm circling you brushing the sleeve of his plum sweater up against your now slightly askew grey sweater hanging over your thighs in his hold on you. “Cleo and mother were excited we could sneak out. I have a present for you.”

You giggled again, “Good, I’ve got one for you too.” His brow inched up and you grinned up at him, “Trust me, you have never gotten a gift like this before.”

“Ooh, any hints or am I left to guessing?”

“Guess away but you won’t get it.” Making him chuckle again.

All through breakfast he did guess and along with Fleur and her sister Gabrielle you brought your visiting friends for a gathering of your own in your dorm. The Beauxs quickly passed of their gift of dresses and cardigans to you accepting their blankets and Manticore plushies they had mentioned wanting before you had made for them, then both hurried off at the meeting Madam Maxime had called for her Champions.

There Viktor and Hermione swapped books along with a ring topped with a purple violet made of gems she promptly tugged him away for a few moments alone to react in private they both returned back blushing from.

Sebastian passed you a book from his sister and a collection of books and an earring for the piercings in the top of your ears, in yellow rose earrings with flat backs he gladly accepted your tight hug and kiss for. Eagerly he eyed the rectangular box you passed him topped with a bow, with a smirk he set it on his lap and he eased the end of the ribbon out only for the rest of it to unravel and the lid to fold itself back. At the miniature pitch revealing itself his lips parted and you scooted closer showing him the cards you had, both for the professional teams and the school teams.

Leaning in Viktor joined him in choosing two teams and watched as the figures for players popped up out of the pitch with personalized brooms in hand around the chest that popped up with tiny balls inside that the referee kicked open. When the first match the brothers had played was through giggles exploded from you at Sebastian’s over eager tackle hug he unleashed on you before he burst into a slew of questions on where you got it. The group had split up and while you led him to your room to fetch a picture of Tulip for him to give to Cleo at her clear interest in snakes Sebastian said, “Surely it must have cost a fortune for such a detailed model.”

You shook your head in a giggle answering, “Surprisingly affordable to make.”

His lips parted, “You made that?”

You nodded, “Yup. All out teams have one. Takes a while to get it all to work together but we found the right blend of charms and of course it took a while to get permission from the card manufacturers for us to copy their stats and pictures.”

Facing you fully he said, “You actually wrote the manufacturers? How much are they charging you?”

You shook your head, “They said the cards are public domain, as long as we aren’t actually copying their cards, we got it so the pitches can just use their cards, we only make the ones for the school teams. Ours for your teams are pretty blank, we only have what we’ve seen so far at our school.”

“Are you selling these?”

“We plan to.” A grin spread across his face drawing out his dimples as you sheepishly turned away in an awkward grin to return to looking for the picture at your hair turning mint green. “We actually have a contract that when we graduate a relative with a shop on Diagon Alley is going to sell us the shop, so we’ve been stockpiling and getting our goods together. A few of our candies and treats are still needing some perfecting but we’ve got time.”

“Not to mention your Lycan products.”

You nodded, “Yes.” Grinning wider at his arms circling your middle when he closed the distance between you to kiss your cheek.

“I cannot wait to see your shop. No interest in Quidditch professionally for you?”

You shrugged, “I haven’t had any offers. Oliver has though, Team Ireland he seems eager about it.”

“No doubt with talent like yours at this school a great number of teams will be approaching you three.”

Peering up at him he kissed the tip of your nose and you smirked at him, “And how would you handle that, us having to face off?”

He kissed your nose again, “We would beat you,” you rolled your eyes and giggled at his tighter hug he lifted you in, “Again and again.”

“Keep telling yourself that Seb.” Chuckling again he shifted you in his arms and planted his lips on yours.


	38. New Years - Pick Your Poison - Lake Challenge

New Years again bled into the final ten days of the break before you were back to your normal classes and the creeping feeling that another challenge was coming up before the big Lake Task.

Wk 1

Match 1 - Beaux 1 – **Ravenclaw**

Evangelinne as Beater led her team up against the Ravenclaw team, which under Cho’s swift dive for the unnoticed snitch ended the match in what could have been the saving goal for Beaux 1.

Match 2 – **Gryffindor** \- Beaux 3

.

Wk 2 brought up another double match on Saturday leading to Hogsmeade on the Sunday after.

Match 1 - **Slytherin** \- Beaux 2                     

Match 2 - **Durm 1** \- Durm 2

This match especially stirring up a surprising in home rivalry leaving the Krums on edge with their biggest competition from home. Your support seemed especially crucial and after you were Sebastian’s first stop to curl around until he wound down from the match.

By Hogsmeade though it had calmed down entirely and they were all ready for the next set of matches in the following week.

.

Wk 3

Match 1 - Durm 3 - **Beaux 4**

Match 2 – **Hufflepuff** \- Durm 4

Another easy match for you came with more and more images and footage of your skills were captured. And sure enough with the semester of images already captured a full year opening issue was dedicated to the promising talent tucked away in Hogwarts with you three leading the way after a mention that Oliver had already been offered a spot on Team Ireland stirring up speculation that soon for the retiring members on that same team could be easily replaced with a clearly capable team easy to mold together in time to pick up between seasons if need be. Of course all that led to more articles about you and Sebastian on how it would effect your relationship if pitted against one another.

..

Matching origami owls came floating down from the rafters while you and Cedric sat in Double Potions, right in the middle of a lecture Snape sighed and asked, “And just what is this test?”

You both shrugged and stood leaving your bags with the twins as Cedric said, “It says to meet in the Astronomy tower.”

Snape chortled, “No doubt if they trap you in it we should get a clear view of the tower collapsing.”

You smirked at him in return as Cedric chuckled and joined you in strolling around the desks and to the door. Again you joined up with the other Champions, all in the same confused state and following you two and Harry to the tower where in deed you were locked inside with labeled tables coated in random vials and open bottles of liquid you all looked over left you puzzled. Completely alone you eyed each of them then glanced at each other until a ripple of notes appeared in blue flames reading simply, _‘Pick your Poison’._

Narrowing your eyes at the selection you mumbled, “It all looks like poison.”

Cedric shrugged and he said, “Maybe we’re meant to choose the fastest?”

Fleur, “What good is choosing a poison?”

Vivi wet her lips and then said, “Well, if they are all poisons-,” her hand extended over the table and she lifted one only to shriek at the following burst of flames revealing a rare breed of horned lizard that extended its jaws joined by another for each of your tables, “I can’t kill that thing!” She promptly set the vial down only to be hurled out of the room in a high pitched shriek through the opening and slamming of the hatch in the floor.

Wetting your lips you eyed the table again while Lukas asked, “We have to kill a creature to score points?”

Cedric looked to you, “Wait, Jaqi, that’s not a lizard, is it?”

Viktor, “Clearly it is!”

You shook your head, “No, it’s a reptilian shape shifter that lives off of poisonous fungus, meaning,”

Harry, “We find its food?”

You nodded again and raised an oddly neon green vial of goopy liquid, “I believe this is Pixies’ Carnage.” Cedric and Harry promptly found their matching vials they all joined you in feeding to your lizards, all of whom giddily rippled and turned into what appeared to be baby hippos the other teens quickly copied. The Hippos all hopped off the tables chasing after the colored smoke filled bubbles that the tables exploded into. Up against the walls behind you until all the bubbles were gone you watched your Hippos in their feasting while colored numbers floated above them racking up leaving you baffled for their meaning until the hatch opened and the hippos climbed back into their cages. Climbing through the hatch you found Vivi in the hall still and shared the useless challenge.

Harry, “Hungry Hungry Hippos, they really made a challenge off of Hungry Hungry Hippos?”

You shrugged again, “Maybe they’re running out of ideas.” Back to your classes you went and shared the useless challenge making even Snape roll his eyes then promptly award you both 20 points for selecting the proper poison by look alone.

..

5th test – Poison

Viktor - 17

Sebastian - 18

Lukas - 16

Fleur - 19

Charlotte - 16

Vivi - 0

Cedric - 17

Jaqi -  18

Harry – 19

…

Wk 4

Match 1 - **Beaux 1** \- Durm 2            

Evangelinne again faced up against Durmstrang once again and managed to snag away a clear victory.

Match 2 - Gryffindor – **Hufflepuff**

Just barely you managed to get to bed the night before after you had gotten carried away on outlining another paper due in the following day. Though even in your exhausted state your steady offence and defense was unmatched by the younger team.

..

February reared its head and with it brought on the snow and the eagerness of the students for the mini Valentines mixer after yet another Durm/Beaux match.

Match 1 – **Slyth** – Rav

Match 2 – **Durm 1** – Beaux 2

Krums vs Fleur

.

Wk 2

Match 1 – Beaux 4 – **Durm 4**

Match 2 – **Beaux 3** – Durm 3

With the match over in the mixture of powder blue decorations paper hearts and confetti rained down on the couples in the Great Halls that was filled with sweets and little mailboxes looking like tiny cookoo clocks for each student for Valentines. Lost to the jealousy of your getting a great supply from the visiting males as well as your usual joke ones from Slytherin Sebastian moped for a few minutes until you reminded him of his own vast supply and gave him a firm peck on the cheek calming him down enough to steal a kiss on your lips and snuggle with you possessively for the rest of the evening.

.

Halfway asleep once again you were pulled from your beds and left to sit in empty classrooms across from a pair of people. A conversation was to be had and after you had determined which was the true one and which was the one under the Polyjuice disguise. One rambling sentence stemmed into two and finally the key words from a passing utterance in their visit the day prior sparked the clue for you all leading to a matching score of five for you all that freed you back to what little sleep you could manage.

…

Wk 3

Match 1 – **Beaux 1** – Beaux 4

Match 2 – **Gryff** – Durm 2

…

The night of the 23rd came and under a clap of thunder in the Great Hall you sat in the empty room looking over a full spread of maps for all you could remember of the lake with Cedric upstairs going over a list of his own choices. Off in your own corners you had been sent by Minerva for whatever reason you trusted to be explained later. Harry of course had been clever enough to call dibs on the library he was sharing with Lukas, the pair of whom were scouring the shelves fro any help at all. Curiously in seeing Harry’s collection of Herbology books Neville neared him and set a copy of Goshawks Guide to Herbology down, “You’d be better off with this one to start out.”

Harry nodded and continued to flip through his book, “Thanks, I’ll add it to the pile.”

Neville wet his lips, “Do you know there’s a Wizard in Nepal who’s growing gravity resistant trees?”

Harry glanced up with a sigh and shook his head, “No, I did not Neville. Though, for the dragons I got to use my broom, something simple, and now I’ll have to spend an hour under water, and for the life of me I can’t remember what that damn plant is the twins keep using. Could be a Tibetan Turnip for all these useless books tell me.”

Neville narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “I don’t know about any turnips, but I do know they use gillyweed.”

Harry, “Gillyweed?”

Neville nodded, “Ya, we’ve got a whole stash of it back home. I could bring you some tomorrow. Best leave it till right before to let it air out or you might drown.” He looked around and asked, “Why are you here alone?”

Harry shrugged, “McGonagall sent us all off alone. No telling why.”

Neville, “Well first thing I’ll fetch some for you, best to gather it in sunlight, put it in a nice jar and all.”

Harry chuckled and said, “Thank you, Neville.”

Neville sat down and asked, “So, I’ve been down there, it’s a clear shot to, well, everywhere, that can’t really be it, can it? I mean, there’s Merpeople, Grindylows, Kelpies, the Giant Squid, not even mentioning those odd lobster creatures. That can’t be it.”

Harry sighed and set his forehead down on the desk, “Haven’t the foggiest.”

..

Morning rolled around and in a row of boats you joined the other champions out to the filled towers in the middle of the vast lake packed with fellow students. Open mouthed Harry scanned over the Gryffindor tower and said, “Ron and Hermione aren’t here.”

Looking over to Ravenclaw you tapped Cedric’s arm, “Cho and Draco are missing too.”

Harry, “So we have to find them?”

Cedric, “Seems plausible.”

“Let’s just hope it’s not some underwater hide and seek game.” Wetting your lips you pulled your long sleeved jersey tighter over your torso as your legs bounced in the chilly air due to your shorts over your bikini bottoms. In a shaky exhale you sat watching the smaller boat that split off yours carrying Harry off to the Gryffindor tower while Cedric reached up for the dangling ladder you would climb for the Hufflepuff tower as your own boat split off to the Slytheirn tower.

Fully confused for your place here you accepted a first year’s help up to the platform then looked around seeing even those with the greatest loathing for your blood traitor status welcomed you among their numbers while Snape stated, “It was believed to be best to have each Champion represent their own houses, and as you were first sorted to Slytherin Dumbledore accepted this trade.”

Crabbe quickly added, “Give ‘em hell.”

Goyle nodded, “Got ten Galleons on you.”

With a smirk you turned around as Barty inched closer to your side cockily teasing, “Only ten?”

Chuckling to yourself you spotted the other champions looking around until Percy standing in for sick Bartemis held his wand to his throat, “Today we are all here to witness the Second Task. Now as you have all surely ascertained from your eggs from the First task something has been taken from each of the Champions and they now have one hour to go and find it.” He glanced around saying, “Champions, on your marks,”

Pulling your Jersey off over your head your halter top that twisted down under the portion covering from your neck to your ribs to cross in a pair of diagonal strips that tied together in the back joining with the strips from your neck ending just above your shorts. The skin baring suit confused the other Headmasters, who had all advised their Champions to dress in more sensible suits while the guys wore full tank tops over their shorts. Barty claimed the jersey and all objections to your suit vanished as at the canon sounding you leapt off the platform and in an elegant front flip dive. Captured in a wave of flashes lips parted seeing the dazzling silvery blue tail sprouting from your now joined legs vanishing behind your torso into the water you now felt comfort from the frigid water.

Straight under the surface where you expected a clear path ahead under the murky water though all at once you were inside a sunken ship. Peering through the small round window you saw the giant jar the ship was trapped inside. Remembering Draco’s model ship phase you guessed you were in the Captain’s Quarters and after snagging a floating flag on your left you swam through the door you opened using your wand you drew from your arm sheath. Room by room you glanced into each eyeing the various fish and octopi swimming around you in your search for more flags you made from a swaying bit of kelp you wove together and hung around your middle. Behind you a little wind up fish followed broadcasting your path to those above along with that of the other champions. A blasting charm freed you onto the deck where an Immobilizing charm stunned the skeleton army ready to attack you.

Glancing around you eyed the three more flags you added to the rest in your pouch before swimming up to the jar. On the other side of the glass you saw the maze of seaweed swaying and lurching from side to side in the circle of other sunken ships. Closing your eyes you zapped on the other side of the jar stunning the onlookers while your family cheered in the guest tower excited at the near impossible task of apparating underwater over the clear explosion they all had expected from you. After a glance at your watch you avoided the Grindylows that urged you to sink into the maze, inside which you were pulled into a treasure chest that opened sucking you through the chest that let you out in a a clearing at the bottom of a ravine.

A deep sigh left your lips and grumbling under your breath you raced up the ravine ignoring the lobster creatures heading straight for the one place you hoped there was no enchantments. Straight off through the rocky deserted stretch ahead the Aurors who set up the course along with Albus questioned where you were headed as none of them had gone to that area for fear of the creatures there.

Faster and faster you raced until one creature crossed your path. A low reverberating bellow made the hearts of those looking on flinch until your arm outstretched and looped around the neck of the Hippocampus heading the herd in a racing path through their lands ending at the borders of the Mermaid Colony.

The familiar city grew in front of you and in an easy release you avoided the path of a Kelpie on its path to Lukas’ path and continued on seeing the Mermaids around the borders eyeing you carefully. In your approach you held your speed until a courtyard on the edge of the lands where you harvest your pearls held the bodies of nine people. Swimming a bit closer you mumbled to yourself, “Ok, Gabrielle, clearly for Fleur, those four, no clue who they are. Cleo, clearly not mine. Leaving, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Draco.”

A shriek in the distance had you inch closer saying, “If Cleo is for Seb then Hermi is for Viktor. Ron would be Harry’s and Cho is clearly Cedric’s.” A flick of your wand severed the rope holding Draco’s ankle and you swam closer giggling, “I could really ruin Ced’s day and steal Cho away.” Looping Draco’s arms around your neck you stretched his sleeves out you magically bonded then began the frantic swim up to the surface missing Sebastian’s entrance to the courtyard and glance up to you. In a quick motion in his Sea Serpent form he bit the rope and gently held his sister between his jaws for the swim up after you.

Harry entered next stumped between Hermione and Ron while Lukas’ and Charlotte’s people were sucked into chests under their feet that floated up to the surface joining Vivi’s. Cedric using a bubble charm after his own batch of gillyweed had worn off in the maze freed Cho and tapped his watch to urge Harry on. A near miss on his left had Harry avoiding Viktor in his partial shark form biting the rope under Hermione’s ankle to carry her up. Wetting his lips Harry refused to leave Gabrielle alone and after noticing he had already crossed over the hour mark he grabbed both her and Ron and made his way up to the surface.

From the moment your head broke the surface your body morphed back shifting your shorts from a skirt back to shorts over your bikini bottoms and in Draco’s stunned coughs you mentally formed a set of ice stairs up to the platform for the Champions stirring up another wave of photos. At your side he shivered in the cold in his wet clothes until the hot jet of air your wand let out dried and warmed him for the trot up as you dried and warmed yourself.

Up the steps behind you as you accepted the blanket from Minerva on the platform you watched Cleo clamber up the steps while Sebastian shifted back and crawled up after her, both of whom thanked you for drying and warming them and gladly snuggled with you after Sebastian had extended your blanket. Already on the platform were the Beauxbaton girls and Lukas, all warming up themselves after having been drug up to the surface by various creatures set in their paths.

_“Miss Black, leading the others using a mermaid form, and a superb use of apparition underwater clearly came in the lead._

_Sebastian clearly in second with his Sea Serpent form._

_Where Harry Potter would have made third, he outlasted the hour for his concern that all the hostages were safely released. We have agreed to grant him an extra seven points for outstanding moral fiber.”_

Ron chortled as Harry scoffed to himself, “Moral fiber, eh?”

Ron, “Blimey, even when it goes wrong it turns out right.”

_“Cedric Diggory comes in third for his innate command of the bubble head charm._

_Behind him came Viktor Krum, who took a partial shark form yet overstayed the time.”_

Your score was leading the pack, a full 20 for all ten flags and ten for beating the hour and rescuing your person. Sebastian was behind you with a matching 20. Cedric was behind him at 19 contently dry on your empty side with Cho huddled with him under his blanket still slightly startled at waking up in the lake. Viktor broke the surface and helped Hermione up your steps to the blankets accepting his solid 10 at breaking the hour mark. Harry was left and peering down under the surface you spotted the Grindylows swarming until Harry shot up out of the water and landed hard after having sent Ron and Gabrielle up ahead of him in the swarm. Accepting his 10 he coughed and sputtered as you all warmed and dried him after Fleur had hugged and peppered his cheeks with a pair of kisses in gratitude for his rescuing her sister.

For those drug to the surface Fleur had the lead with 7, Vivi was next with 6, Charlotte after her with 5 and Lukas in the rear with 4 after his creature had stolen him in his reach for another. Alongside the team of judges, including Percy all agreed on the scores after having tallied your flags and shared them with all looking on before you all hurried back to your own boats to head back for the promised cocoa waiting for you back in the Great Hall.

A figure strolling against the crowd brought Bartemis Sr into your path. Straight to your side looking on at Harry he stopped in front of you drawing the eye of a group of Professors who quickened their paces.

Bartemis, “A fine achievement.”

At his direct eye contact to Harry he answered, “Thank you.”

Bartemis, “Well done, boy.”

Continuing on Bathilda said, “See you at the castle, Harry.”

Harry nodded at her with a grin, Bartemis said, “I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course...to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we?” By now the Professors were off to the side confused as to why he was saying this, especially without saying anything to you. “Still, life goes on...and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, Potter.”

Alastor moved closer patting your shoulder with his hand, “Bartemius! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!”

Bartemis’ face dropped as Harry shook his head saying, “I don’t want an internship.”

His eyes then turned to you and then back to Alastor as you nudged Harry forward saying, “We thought you were sick, glad to see you could make it.”

Alastor patted his shoulder and joined Barty in escorting you back to the castle while Bartemis continued on to speak with Dumbledore.

To the scoreboard along the wall you read the final scores so far,

Viktor – 80, Sebastian – 97, Lukas – 69

Fleur – 77, Charlotte – 70, Vivi – 54

Cedric – 94, Jaqi – 107, Harry – 67

Clearly in the lead you only held by a mere 10 points over Sebastian, who only held his lead over Cedric by a measly three points for the top three. The others aimed to do better in the smaller challenges, of which supposedly would grow more complicated and allow more room for growth in points for those lagging behind meaning the visiting students were upping their study lessons in hopes that they could be ready for anything.

A stolen few moments with your families came to an end as the cocoa ran out sending them all to Hogsmeade or home again freeing you to all change and go to your common rooms for your houses conversations on how you had done compared to others while you snacked some more. Until you inevitably fell asleep on the couch with Cedric drooping over onto your side in his own nap captured for the next weeks paper.

…

“Mr. Crouch? You are certain it is him?” Fudge asked.

Dumbledore, “A man has died here, Fudge. And he won't be the last. You must take action.”

Fudge, “I will not. In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore, “Then for once show them some!”

Fudge, “The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!”

Dumbledore, “A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think.”

Fudge, “What did you say to me?”

…

Closed up in your dorms in the early morning you all shared hushed conversations until the news was finally broken to you that Bartemis Sr was found dead in Hogsmeade. Clearly Dumbledore had no need to question Barty as when it had happened he was with you, Snape, Alastor and Minerva discussing what the next challenge might bring well into the night with lists on all the ‘hints’ they had picked up from Aurors along the way.

.

Unable to sleep Harry found his way up to the Headmaster’s office knowing full well even you were troubled by the death so close to school grounds. A knock went unanswered and through the office he strolled finding it dim with only the light of a glowing mirrored stand of a liquid with a silvery mist inside it.

At the door closing behind him Harry flinched and turned to see Dumbledore now in his office, “Curiosity is not a sin, Harry. But you should exercise caution. It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see, Harry, I have searched and searched for something... some small detail...something I might have overlooked...something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening.”

Harry, “About Voldemort sir?”

Dumbledore, “Yes, why do you ask?”

Harry, “It's just that I...I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn 't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And someone else i don't know.”

Dumbledore, “Have there been others like this dream?”

Harry, “Yes. Always the same one.” After a pause he asked, “Sir, these dreams...what I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?”

Dumbledore, “I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it's best if you simply...cast them away.” Without the answer he had hoped for Harry returned to his dorm with more questions than answers, especially about Dumbledore dismissing his concern about his dreams.

.

“It’s a sign Severus!” Around the corner you strolled on your rounds in the lower floors only to pause finding Karkaroff and Snape in his storeroom with Karkaroff revealing his Dark Mark tattoo he promptly covered when he saw you.

Snape pushed Karkaroff away from his path through the door to ask you, “It appears I am missing lace wing flies and boomslang skin.”

Your eyes narrowed and you shook your head puzzling Igor, “Couldn’t be the trio they swore it off after what happened last time. And I can’t imagine who it would be, maybe one of the Aurors?”

Snape nodded, “I will have a word with them to keep their hands out of my store room.” His eyes however followed your glance to Karkaroff who was now smirking at you.

Thickly he said, “So interesting to see you so under her heel Severus. With a past like yours to kneel for a child.”

Before Karkaroff could answer you replied in Parseltongue, _“As if a coward like you could ever fathom the truth_.” By the third word he was gripping his forearm and groaning in pain at his burning mark. When you had stopped talking his eyes raised to you widely with his mouth agape as you said plainly at him in his hunched position, “I would advise caution in showing off that mark of yours while we’ve got an unexplained murder so near to the school, unless you find yourself so eager to return to Azkaban. Trust me when I say Fudge could care less as long as the fear has a name to blot out and forget.”

Smirking to himself Snape watched as you returned to your rounds then looked to Igor and pulled him up and pushed him out of his store room he locked behind him, “You really are an idiot Igor.”

Behind him Igor followed, “And just how did she learn to do that?!”

Snape turned grabbing Igor by the collar to slam him against the wall inside his classroom he locked behind them, “That child, as you affectionately named her, knows where the Dark Lord is.” Igor’s mouth fell open, “And is facilitating his return to power. Now either you can fall in line and show her the respect she deserves or trust me when I say she will not be kind in speaking up in your favor when the unloyal are questioned for after his fall.”


	39. Chapter 39

The final pair of matches in the final week of February had Both Fleur and the Krums facing off against two of the Hogwarts houses without a Champion in them.

Match 1 – Beaux 2 – **Rav**

Fleur faced another loss.

Match 2 – **Durm 1** – Slyth

Krums again snagged a victory against Slytherin.

…

Match 1 – Beaux 3 – **Durm 4**

Match 2 – **Huff** – Durm 3

March began with your place up against Durmstrang again, in which you won soundly and were grateful in the down poor to have managed to do so quickly. Though at a notice from Hagrid you were called down with the twins later to head into the lake to round up another helping of pearls and ingredients as signs were showing that it wasn’t going to let up. Neville and Draco were sent out to help gather others on the far from dry land and in a group effort all was secured and packaged away before heading up to your dorms to rest while the visiting students were still baffled at how many students were tasked with fetching and gathering things that in their schools Professors would normally handle themselves.

.

Wk 2

Match 1 – Beaux 1 – **Slyth**

Evangelinne led her team up against Slytherin, though in the continued weeks of storms your home team had a clear advantage of being used to the conditions.

Match 2 – **Gryff** – Beaux 2

Fleur up against Harry took on another loss though enjoyed the face off against Harry.

…

As it turned out the scavenging and fetching came quite in handy as after another breakfast in a five long challenge you all found yourselves in the main courtyard with a single ingredient and a location to take it to once the Auror there had explained the challenge lasted five hours. Off in a hopeful burst of speed you all hurried off hoping that you could get a burst of points then slow down later. In separate directions through the swarms of students traveling from class to class you all wove with scavenged ingredient in hand to race off to the waiting potion where you would receive another ingredient and location card sending you off again.

Where this came off as a simple challenge all at once every hour a series of traps and charmed items were placed in your way. In a clear view of the final potion as the final minute ticked down out of nowhere a bludger flew out and hard into your ribs it hit slamming you hard into the wall making your eyes roll back in your collapse to the floor. The hard blow making the Auror blow up the bludger in its try to loop around and hit you again and hurried over to you.

All at once a borrowed memory of a windsurfing accident flooded your dream that muddled into an odd dream of Jarveys and Sphinx trios arguing over the muffled sound of shouts and broken murmurs of your name. Clearly hurt worse than you seemed it took two days for you to wake up and another day for you to be cleared for classes after your ribs had been badly fractured as had your collar bone in the blow against the wall. As often as they could your groups of friends visiting along with their Champions, all bearing bandages and bruises as well from their own blunders and falls grouped around you while Harry grumbled in the bed beside you about his badly injured leg leaving him on bed rest for two weeks.

Sebastian no better as he had his left arm in a sling beside Viktor with his right, the former snuggled with you as you caught up on school work until set loose and then snuck back whenever possible until you were freed as well. Lukas remained mostly unscathed while Vivi boasted on being injury free to Charolotte who was in a boot after badly spraining her foot on the stairs.

Viktor – 34, Sebastian – 40, Lukas – 34

Fleur – 40, Charlotte – 45, Vivi – 46

Cedric – 47, Jaqi – 49, Harry – 35

…

Battered and bruised Hogsmeade came as a welcome reprieve and perhaps more than needed you all spent and hung around the safe city no challenge would be set it until the sun began setting and you had no choice but to go back to the school again.

.

Wk 3

Match 1 – Durm 2 – **Durm 3**

Match 2 – **Durm 1** – Durm 4

Krums, both fresh off of injuries babied themselves for the week prior and reveled in having the full weekend featuring their school teams.

Wk 4

Match 1 – Beaux 3 – **Beaux 4**

Match 2 – **Huff** – Rav

One more game came though that really mattered little as all through the school there were whispers of your bright yellow hair, at least until they understood why. Right across the front page of the paper your uncle had sent you was a story from Rita saying that you were 17 on the 1st in a few days and would be legal to marry your Bulgarian bonbon. A stilling peck on your cheek from Sebastian calmed you down enough to come back to earth and focus on your breakfast, though his hushed comments to you only brought out the mint green shade he loved drawing from you with a creeping blush across your cheeks.

…

April 1st, all at once in the largest celebration of your time in school each common room reigned down confetti while the Great Hall housed adorable tiny fountains of juice with tiny orange slice ducks and ducklings swimming through them. Small gifts were passed over to you and in the tail end of the breakfast even the visiting schools were glad to celebrate the entrance of this school’s triplets into this world.

Match 1 – **Beaux 1** – Beaux 2

Still wearing the confetti you all filled the stands and were glad to watch Evangelienne lead her team to another victory over Fleur’s team in the inter school challenge.

.

Under the cover of night after the school dinner you made your way home through your door. Alone as a trio you accepted the crashing hugs and dessert treats you each took your turns removing your shirts to sit for the small markers over your ribs and upper backs. All mainly painless with help from the excited expert who was proud to add your names to his list of famous clients. You took a little bit longer as you hung your head forward and Regulus held your hair grinning across from your father in seeing the seated Canis Major constellation in the black silhouette of a dog with Sirius written around it at the base of your neck. After another celebratory dessert you all headed back again with arms full of more presents you added to your wardrobes beside your bed for when they would be needed.

Match 2 – **Gryff** \- Slyth

Adding more fuel to Minerva’s lasting rivalry between her house and Slytherin she proudly sat in support of the younger teens battling it out for another dominating win.

.

Wk 2 Again had Durmstrang facing itself once again stirring up a weekend of drama from the boys all hoping to dominate for their own home team pride.

Match 1 – Durm 2 – **Durm 4**

Match 2 – **Durm 1** – Durm 3

.

April 21st , under the watchful eye of Wilkie Twycross after Sebatian and Viktor’s win you joined the other eligible students that had signed up for the Apparition License course in the Great Hall. Behind you students mocked their own versions of the three D’s of Divination. Actually Destination, Determination and Deliberation, the variations came up quite amusingly in odd ways along with the few willing to tease the instructor himself.

From one hoop to another you had focused for weeks and for your 10 galleons the triplets had entered his hard won praises after having all passed with distinction in the muddled sea of successes and mild cases of splinching. While none had done as Charlie once had in landing on top of a woman doing her shopping five miles away in Hogsmeade one had found themselves inside Myrtle’s toilet with another in Filch’s office.

…

Wk 3

Match 1 – Beaux 3 - **Rav**

Match 2 – **Huff** – Beaux 4

A clear win in your favor was greatly muddled by the next arrival of the paper owls that unfolded sending you all off to the library while the others were free to enjoy the rest of their Sunday off. Under the fierce glare of Librarian Pince the group of Aurors stood with a handful of cards. Divided off alone you all curiously accepted the first cards and eyed the misprinted quote on it then heard, “Fetch the proper book and copy down the proper quote.”

To make things fair they were limited to small sections and the visiting schools had copies in their own languages so they would not be held back by trouble with English. In a respectable pace suiting Pince’s approval you hurried through your sections with cards in hand and for the two hour limit you all tried to get as many corrected as possible.

Viktor – 25, Sebastian – 24, Lukas – 22

Fleur – 35, Charlotte – 33, Vivi – 37

Cedric – 36, Jaqi – 38, Harry – 25

…

Wk 4

Match 1 – **Beaux 1** – Beaux 3

Evangelinne landed herself another win.

Match 2 – **Gryff** – Durm 1

The following day however much to the surprise of all looking on Harry in a short match managed to secure the win by the Snitch stirring up stunned shouts leaving the elder professionals a bit irritated until they saw how stunned even Harry was at his own once in a lifetime steal out from under Viktor’s watch.

.

May Wk 1, all in one day the short matches fit nicely freeing up Sunday again for Hogsmeade.

Match 1 – Beaux 2 – **Beaux 4**

Fleur Seeker lost out just barely on a stunning appearance of the Snitch as well.

Match 2 – **Slyth** – Durm 4

.

Wk 2

Match 1 – Durm 3 - **Rav**

Match 2 – Durm 2 - **Huff**

In another win for you another storm was brewing and after sparing what time you could to aid him Oliver was trying to relax enough to get through his NEWTS exams he would be facing in the next two weeks.

.

Wk 3

Match 1 – **Durm 1** – Rav

Krums win again leading to a celebratory lunch of their choosing and comforting snuggles for you in your bubbling stress in helping Oliver and having two siblings in Ravenclaw on the receiving end of the loss. At least until the guys had to join their classmates for another cram study session for exams of their own.

Match 2 – **Gryff** – Beaux 1

Evangelinne tried and for her best efforts faced up against the younger team and relented to their clear well rested status in the back end of having to sit for exams of their own for Beauxbatons.

…

A fierce chill stirred you and blinking awake your eyes shot open to the creak of wood out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. With your long braid dangling over your head towards the ground, thankfully your baggy shirt and pajama pants were enchanted to stay covering you with an invisible rope securing your ankles. In a glance down you spotted your wand that flew up to your hand when it was extended to call it. In a flash you let yourself down carefully and saw your boots already on your feet, wetting your lips you glanced around only to see a card pop up with a note reading, ‘Find the eggs.’

A glowing green egg drew your eye and you hurried over and lifted it into your shirt you made a pouch with to hold them. For hours you gathered as many as you could then you froze at the next note with a simple map you followed to dump your eggs into the empty Hogwarts clear box before hurrying off to the school to return to your beds until sunrise after the two hour challenge.

As first to wake you had the most time to search in the allotted four hour window. Cedric and Fleur stirred next. Vivi, Harry and Sebastian stirred next when the chill finally snapped them awake in their own areas. Viktor woke not long after but had a bit of trouble letting himself down but at least he fared better than Lukas and Charlotte who never woke up at all and were taken back to their beds once the challenge was concluded.

Viktor – 25, Sebastian – 34, Lukas – 0

Fleur – 45, Charlotte – 0, Vivi – 37

Cedric – 57, Jaqi – 52, Harry – 35

…

Wk 4

Match 1 – Beaux 2 – **Huff**

Fleur in this struggle of wills managed to remain calm in the irritatingly close match as it was a great way to end the year of matches for both of your teams.

Match 2 – **Slyth** – Beaux 4

With one set of matches left on the Tournament schedule it became abundantly clear to all involved in this year that it was soon coming to a close within a matter of weeks. Sebastian especially spent most days with you and often ended up crashing on your couch in the common room just to be able to share the walk with you to breakfast as well.

.

June began with most of Durmstrang finishing off the season with a bang, both winning and losing in a pair of memorable games that you would be talking about for the next week to come until the wonder of what the Final Task would be.

Match 1 – Durm 3 – **Durm 4**

Match 2 – Durm 2 – **Beaux 3**

.

The next to last week all the Professors granted your school an early week of exams freeing you to relax the final week if possible. Silence filled the halls and for a full two days all exams were held for those aside from fifth and seventh years who had already tested. On the other side of it however a wave of relief washed over you all, in a modified schedule you were all expected to check in with certain teachers through the days in which you were free to do as you wished.

In the encroaching final week Sebastian managed to get you alone on a makeshift date in one of the greenhouses under the hummingbird colonies shimmering in the sunlight serenading the flowers they were feasting on. Clearly Cleo was filling up his summer and you still had a year of schooling to go so especially knowing your own fears of this summer you agreed to take a break and remain in touch as friends until you had settled outside of Hogwarts and possibly talk of building a life together then, but up until the final day he would cherish the time he had with you as all his.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze Task revamped :D Hope you enjoy the changes I made :D Love to hear what you think on it :D

June 24th

_“Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. This challenge for the difficulty of it will be a team challenge, for those of us watching on we will see two of our students searching for their third teammate within the time limit as their first challenge. After three hours the team unable to find their third member will forfeit their place in the task. Once that is complete they will face many more trials through the three day challenge._

_The first team to touch their cup will be ranked and the member with the highest points on that team will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task...he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands.”_

Anxiously you wrung your hands together and stood between Cedric and Harry across from the other teams in the stands for their own schools with your families behind you looking up at the maze covering miles of lands including a portion of the Black Lake.

“Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!” Lowering your gaze you joined the others in approaching Dumbledore, “In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way. Champions, prepare yourselves! Good luck.” A supply of vials were offered to you that were all accepted, turning quickly you all approached your relatives who all hugged you tightly.

Amos, “My boy.”

Cedric, “See you later, Dad.”

Sirius lowly hummed by your ear in his disguised state, “Love you Pumpkin. We’ll be watching.”

Regulus kissed your forehead in his own hug, “See you after.”

Remus claimed his own hug then you approached the Pears, both of whom hugged you and gave you their best wishes while you turned again to the Headmaster, around whom you downed the potion in the vials then collapsed unconscious to be moved into the maze by groups of Aurors into your own territories.

..

_“On the count of three. One...”_

All at once your eyes snapped open and in the middle of a small circle of hedges you sat up, turning around you eyed the walls mumbling, “Find the boys, just find the boys.” A small opening at the bottom of the wall behind you had you turning and scrambling in a frantic crawl through the shrinking opening your boot barely let you through at the hedge closing in around it. Peering down you were still in your absurdly pocketed jeans under your long sleeved jersey in green and silver to distinguish you on your team as the others had been for their own house colors.

Wetting your lips you looked around seeing six paths from your left to your right with the wall still behind you, three clearly leading to snow, three to rain and the final three remaining the dark hazy mist covering the rest of the maze.

“Ok, um,” in a quick turn you shot straight for the farthest on the right straight for the blustering snow. Making quick decisions until the panting and crunching of racing steps in snow grew closer and closer until you and Cedric all but slammed into one another. Gripping the sleeves on each other’s jerseys and you asked, “Any sign of Harry?”

Cedric shook his head, “But there was a creepy light back that way.” You both turned and hurried back towards the light, “There was a roar, so I came this way.”

Anxiously you both slowed and crept around the oddly lit corner in the lulls between roars spotting the caged Erumpent in the center of the small clearing that grunted and shifted to keep watch over you in circling the clearing. “Why’s it in a cage?”

Cedric turned and shifted on his feet, “Why’s it following us?” You turned looking at the Erumpent and at its bright green eyes you rushed closer, both saying, “Harry!”

Carefully you inspected the lockless cage until you found a turning lock you tried each possible number for on the rotating dials, moving onto the next with each confirming click, the final click was followed by the sharp drop of the cage walls into the ground. The loud clang of the top metal bar hitting the platform covered the stunned gasp from Harry when the illusion spell was dropped and he scrambled off the platform.

A blast of blue flames brought a note you three gathered to read,

_‘Congratulations Champions, you have discovered your third team member. On your map you will find the location of your Cup. Travel as far as you can each day until you reach your designated campsites. Failure to reach your campsite or to follow your assigned path will result in your ejection from the maze.’_

Harry, “Map?”

Looking down you started patting your pockets, stirring the others to do the same with Harry bringing out the folded map he held out for you three.

Cedric, “There’s our path, we should go.” Back through the snow you joined Harry on the path that in a confirming glance on the map further down near your campsite the pathway moved.

Harry sighed, “Of course, the paths change.”

Softly you chuckled and continued along, at the first hour passing you crossed into the time limit when points would be deducted for the next two hour marks if they still had not found their third member. A canon sounded in the distance signaling the hour and making you three flinch together until you glanced down at your wrist to look at the watch given to all Champions, “That’s an hour.”

Moving on you could hear echoes of frail roars and screeches broken and muffled at the distance, two more canons sounded and then a distant flash of red had the still lost Beauxbatons captured and escorted from the maze. Unfazed by the unannounced departure Durmstrang continued on trying not to bicker over possible better paths when theirs kept rotating and bringing on rougher weather with them.

Flags and small empty velvet pouches with each of your colors were gathered up along the way, the pouches however were found to be useful as each hour after they grew heavier making you look inside and find packed sandwiches and granola bars alongside enchanted flasks signaling brief stops for food to keep your strength up.

..

From right angles and straight paths you halted at the edge of what shifted into a circular maze inside of the larger maze, these walls short enough for you to see over them yet at invisible barriers you could not step over them. Following your paths when the damp grass of the rain storm, using your wands to shield yourselves from, turned to a cobbled path you all turned around at the slam of the hedge behind you. The hedge wall now closing off and in your own inspecting steps that landed separately, full speed at barriers closing off the ring you were standing spun, throwing you all down to your backs and sides. In a muddle of pained groans echoed by pained cries and startled shouts in the distance from Durmstrang you planted your hands and tried to get up only to be thrown down again in trying to move on continuing to the open then shut path in the next spin.

Panting on your knees Cedric looked at your shared position then said, “Three legged race.”

You and Harry asked, “What?”

Peering up at him through your ponytail now sliding over the side of your head to your shoulder from your face, Cedric clarified, “We’re taking separate steps and it spins, we need to step together.”

Harry, “Sounds more like red light green light.”

“Or Mother may I. Honestly, you know what, I don’t want to know why they’re picking these.” Raising your leg the others raised your right legs curling them to your chests to plant your feet together and lift up together.

Cedric nodded, “Ok, we’re up, first step,” your left feet all moved and planted and you froze making sure that the earth didn’t move signaling your next step to get to the next path. The cobbled section ended and a tighter path across stones in a snowy river pathway had you in single file line slowly stepping across each stone you shared with the person behind you.

At the end you all grouped up in a wobbling stance on the final larger stone after two rotations as you waited on the final ledge, to be joined by Cedric and then Harry when they both reached it after having been held in a protective barrier to kept them out of the frigid ice coated water.

A joint step let you into the next raining grassy lined ring you followed the path through a few winding turns together until you reached another cobbled ring. The next snowy river path had you staring off at the other side to your designated path that would lead you past the path Durmstrang was exiting. “Oh damn.”

In the distance in a series of shouts you counted to your first step starting a shared pattern until your paths crossed. And in a joint set of avoiding arches around each others bodies you planted your feet on the next stone and gripped the arms of those in front of and behind you to keep steady and keep the pace until all of you had crossed the paths of the other team. A set of weak chuckles and once you had passed one another Sebastian called back warning you about the storms from where they had come from as a sign that he cared for your safety even on separate teams after having been barred a concerned hug or peck on the cheek at having to pass Harry instead of you.

Five more rings followed until you were back into the humid and misty rigid maze again freeing you from the rigid pattern of steps and alternating seasons.

Another few snack breaks later and another clearing appeared with a tent already set up with a burning stove inside and cots inside a protective ring. Once inside in a relieved pile you collapsed around the stove for warmth catching a whiff of the stew stirring itself on the stove. When you were warm enough you brought the stew down to fill your bowls you had chosen and raised the bowls from the ground at the canon sounding along with the walls around the campsite sealing you all in.

Dried off and warmed up you all huddled in your cots you pushed together and curled up under your blankets. At sunrise another canon sounded snapping your eyes open to sit up and find a trio of Blast ended Skrewts in the clearing outside your tents. The scent of scrambled eggs, cheese and sausage turned your heads to the breakfast waiting for you.

Harry, “Guess they won’t come after us till we leave the tent.”

“Very polite of them.” Scrambling up you all walked to the stove to eat your fill then head off out into the clearing where the confused Blast ended Skrewts circled you all on your casual stroll through the herd to the now open path you were meant to follow.

.

Up until you arrived at a trio of tunnels you walked, quietly wondering what was next. Through each entrance you saw statues of yourselves, though you were blocked from entering your own making you split up, Cedric timidly stated, “I’ll take Jaqi.”

Harry nodded, “Ya, I’ll take you then.”

Shaking your head you mumbled to yourself, “Let’s see what you got for me Harry.” Making the others chuckle again. Locked in the small areas you eyed the statues that sprung to life and charged at you, wide eyed you all braced for the attacks and fought back as best you could. Spells and charms barely worked and without a clue you took the goal as to get them back on the pedestal.

Cedric managed to bob and weave leading you unknowingly up onto the pedestal he leapt over freezing you in place.

Harry managed his with a hard shove when his fake Cedric was faced away from him freezing him in a front tuck.

You however had the most ungraceful time with it, the longer it went the statue turned from stone to wax, a spur of the moment kick to his groin the statue froze giving you time to turn and flip your fake Harry onto his back on the pedestal with your sudden grip on his arm.

Clearing your throat after a hastily ending pant you turned back to the reappeared doorway to join the others after grabbing your flags and velvet pouches in the clearing. In a flick your fingers eased your braided ponytail over your back and you flashed the boys a quick grin, “Not so bad, thought they might burst into flames or something.”

Cedric chuckled and led the way down the freshly exposed path towards the next team crossing path ahead. “Wonder if we’ll pass Beauxbaton today.”

“That third path yesterday in the rotating circles looked like they might have used it.”

Harry, “So they might have been bumped off then, wow.”

Cedric, “Could have been at the cage, never freed the third one.”

With a giggle under your breath you caught Harry’s eye asking, “Who do you guess the Erumpent was?”

Harry chuckled, “My money’s on Viktor and Charlotte.”

Cedric shook his head, “Nah, I think Sebastian and Vivi would be better, they know a bit about magical creatures.”

Harry nodded, “True.”

“They did both get through the creature quotes rather easily in the library challenge.”

Cedric chuckled and bumped your arm, “Bet Sebastian looked downright adorable.”

Making you giggle and say, “If he was one I’ll make him a plushie of an Erumpent.”

.

Another border was found and you three scoffed seeing the mist coated bog laying endless in front of you with only a green light in the distance making you mumble, “How Gatsby of them.”

Harry looked up at you, “How what?”

You looked down at him, “The Great Gatsby.” He shook his head and shrugged making you roll your eyes, “Ok, that’s going on your reading list.”

“I don’t want to read about a bog.”

“It’s not about a bog.”

Cedric, “It’s a classic romance.”

Harry, “I’m not getting the reference then.”

You sighed and pointed, “In short Gatsby is separated from his love, grows up earned a fortune and each night throws a party hoping his love, who lives across the bay will come over, her house is near this blinking green light on the shore.”

Harry, “Ah.” He looked up to you again, “If you’ve already told me what it’s about why should I read it.”

You rolled your eyes and groaned in your first steps closer, “Fine. Remain uncultured. I suppose the mischief and murder investigation and car races would just drag it all down.”

Harry hurried after you making Cedric smirk as he said, “Well that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Cedric shook his head eyeing the floating patches of moss pathways you assumed to have to walk across, “Nah, you wouldn’t like it.”

Harry, “You don’t know that!”

You snuck a grin at Cedric, “Well if you’re certain I can let you borrow it when we get back.”

Harry, “Yes! I am!”

Two steps was all you got then gasps came from you at the sharp cold of the water you sank into up to your waists, “Oh that is just wrong.” Forcing a step forward the water became a sludgy mixture of both warm and cold, “Whoever made this better hide.”

Cedric, “I’ll hold them for you.”

Harry, shorter than you both had his arms awkwardly raised saying, “All the other times it was don’t touch the water.”

You shrugged again and looked up again at the shouts and curses in Bulgarian at their own plunge. “Well, we seem to be on pace at least.”

Cedric, “At least we can ask them who got shifted.”

In a glance down you blinked at the feel of something touching your leg, “Oh don’t tell me…”

Harry, “What?”

Cedric looked down at something shifting past his leg, “What was that?”

In a glance down you softly whispered in Parseltongue and the head of a horned snake popped up with a wink at you before it swam away in search of food. Cedric wet his lips and said, “Very helpful. Snakes in a bog.”

Harry’s hand patted your arm and turning your head you saw the glowing golden eyes he had noticed drawing closer to you. “Jaqi!”

Squinting your eyes you caught what it was in the passing mist, “Ah, just a Ghoul.”

Harry nodded then asked, “Why would there be Ghouls out here? Thought they lived in attics.”

You shrugged, “Not sure, but maybe they’re here to annoy us or throw moss at us or something.” Climbing over a sunken log under the water you helped Harry over after you with Cedric’s help then turned to continue on to the Durmstrangs giving you a greeting whistle and set of waves you returned through groans at the drop in the ground under your feet raising the water higher on you.

Cedric, “Any other tricks Ghouls can do?” He asked eyeing the pair coming up on his left.

“Well,” you panted in unsticking your foot from a hidden root or something, “Worst I can think of would be the nightmare projections.”

Harry, “Wonder what that could be,” he mumbled sarcastically.

“Just means they take the shape of what is in your nightmares or most frequent dreams.”

Cedric looked at you wide eyed, “What sort of dreams?”

You chuckled and said, “I highly doubt they would turn into Cho. Unless she’s juggling chainsaws or something.” He raised a brow at you, “Hey, talented girl Cho, she might find a way to juggle them you never know.” Making him chuckle and shake his head.

The closer they got you could see the Ghouls around the guys shifting into spiders and clowns and oddly enough a beaver, all silently strolling after the trio cautiously glancing back at them. Harry’s eyes went wide seeing a ventriloquist dummy tottering after him above the water next to Cedric’s jack in the box with a creepy clown head inside bouncing after him. Both of them glanced from their Ghouls to your pair that morphed up into your silent blonde duo making them smirk and look at you.

Harry, “Thought you said it was nightmares and-,”

“And troublesome dreams! They just stare! All the time!”

The pair chuckled then looked the pair over in long silver robes with slits down the front revealing cream pants and tall boots. The taller with dark brows and white hair slicked back and the other with golden curly hair brushed back, both with silver woven bands across their heads, the taller in a pointed silver crown around the back of his head and the other in a woven pattern resting across his forehead helping to hold his hair out of his face. Turning away from them you continued on as more Ghouls approached your groups. Spiders, angry relatives or teachers, snakes, vicious dogs, and even geese grew around you until the next two by you, just feet from the Durmstrangs, shifted into a pair of bearded heavily clothed men.

In thick boots, layered pants and shirts under a thin pair of shirt mail hidden poorly by belted jackets hanging open and lined with fur the pair bounded around you. Both barely over five feet tall and drawing daggers, one blonde with blue eyes and the other brown with hazel eyes, beginning to juggle their daggers while calling out your name and oddly enough Hermione’s. In a glance at Harry you said, “I’ve told her about them.”

Harry smirked saying, “Oh I doubt they thought this challenge through around you.”

Cedric, “At least it’s not that exploding toaster one.”

Nearing you all glances of each of your Ghouls was taken with Sebastian stopping to stare up at yours and then to you with a curiously raised brow. In a shrug you answered, “I don’t know. Trust me I have had weirder dreams. They’re just silent and stare at me.”

Sebastian looked to the others while Viktor said, “Why is that one calling for Hermione?!”

In a glance at Viktor you said, “Ah, That’d be Fi,” Viktor locked eyes with you, “Juggling is his passion it seems.”

Viktor nodded, “Ah, no threat then.” He said moving on past you.

Sebastian moved closer to steal a quick kiss and said, “I do hope they do not trouble you.”

You nodded then said, “Same for you. Hey, which one of you was the Erumpent?”

Sebastian, “Erumpent?”

Cedric, “The one in the cage?”

Viktor glanced back, “Sebby was a Yeti.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but blush and grin in your, “Aww. Bet you made such an adorable Yeti.”

He rolled his eyes and stole another peck on your cheek, “See you tomorrow.”

In a giggle you said, “Someone’s getting a Yeti plushie!” Making him chuckle behind you after yet another stare up at the stoic and playful pair following you as the water level raised a bit higher. All the way to the other side you felt the water levels rise and then slowly sink again to your hips until you reached the edge where you were helped up first and then helped the others up to continue on through the maze.

…

Another night in the warm gifted tent and cots, once you swapped your clothes for the identical change of clothes and boots you were given after bathing in the pop up shower bucket you bathed in, you settled down for the night when your dinners were through. Breakfast again came with the sounding of a canon and groggily you set aside your empty plates and trudged on your sore and blistered feet from the far from broken in new boots and exited the tent finding a Sphinx blocking your path.

A smirk eased across her face and at your agreeing nod you listened closely to the riddle she gave you had to guess correctly to move on or she would attack you.

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Softly Harry muttered, “Spy-,”

All at once you looked up answering, “Spider.”

With a nod she stepped aside and the young creature sighed at the game being over so quickly making you glance back saying, “I am broken when my name is spoken.”

Sitting down her tail coiled around her legs in thought, tilting her head with narrowed eyes at your turn around the corner, it wasn’t till three turns later you heard her shout back, “SILENCE!” Earning a giggle from you and the sound of her laughs and shifting grass under her feet in her giddy bounces in the clearing, a muffled riddle from her followed, no doubt to the one returning her to her carrier for transport to continue her game.

A trio of massive Acromantulas stood before you and with the grins on your faces and you friendly wave and clear, “Hello,’ had their pincers clicking before the largest replied lowly, “Hello. Are you not afraid?”

You all shook your heads and Cedric said, “We’ve got our own Acromantula friends on the grounds.”

Harry nodded, “Even helped to clear the school from these awful poisoned butterflies once.”

The trio tuned and held conference, turning to face you again you smiled again and they stepped aside, “We would not harm allies of our distant kin.”

The smallest reached up and in your toe top stance he brought down the strand of flags into your reach you promptly thanked him for and continued on past following the path in a glance at the map.

…

Approaching the end of what looked like a rainforest you saw another path of floating rocks in a much calmer pool of water, though through the crystal clear surface you saw electric eels and other vicious fish leaving you determined not to touch the water. In a steady trot across the distant stones for the mile they stretched you held your pace until it ended and you looked up at the low hanging branch you jumped up to grab seeing the trees woven to from the path you were meant to follow.

Up on the branch however your eyes went wide seeing the slumbering Fwooper herds, in a subtle muffling spell you led the way teetering over and around the cocoon nests dangling from the branches above trying not to wake the creatures with a song able to cause insanity.

Silent shushes and timid passes on the crossing branches left your teams in gentle comforting moments that at least you were not alone in this. Another water top stone path later and in a glance at the other team and your map seeing you had a lead you three took off in a race for the distant clearing where your cup would be.

Hours it seemed you ran avoiding the snarling branches and vines coming out from the incorrect turns and paths you passed only egging you on faster. Violent winds picked up and in what seemed to be a growing twister the final clearing came into view and in a joint dive you rolled through the opening only to turn and see the storm crash into the barrier blocking you in the safe bubble.

.

Back at the school eager gasps sounded and everyone stood with the band readying to welcome the Champion home team. In your joint grip on the cup however you vanished and open mouthed the Professors stood until the students began shouting about your dream again fearing for the worst. All in conference the Professors gathered speaking about where you could have gone only to see the distant red sparks shoot up from the cup Durmstrang had yet to touch signaling their arrival and need to wait to be fetched.


	41. The Dark Lord Returns

Heavily in the dark cool night you slammed hard into the dew coated grass groaning as you climbed up to your knees and all looked around. Harry spotted the cup off a few feet away then stood, “Where are we? Wait, I know this place.”

In your climb to your feet Cedric said, “We were supposed to go back to the school. Aren’t we supposed to go back to the school?!”

Looking around your mouth fell open and you glanced around seeing the familiar graveyard in Little Hangleton and distant Ghouls lurking about in the garden across the street. In a flick of your wand they floated over to you and you formed a sharp nail on your thumb, “Give me your hands.” They both neared you with worried looks at your darkening roots.

Offering his hand Cedric said, “Something wrong?”

“Yes.” With a slice he hissed then about gagged seeing the Ghoul under his hand giddily drink the blood you offered him before you moved his arm and it shot up into a double of him.

Open mouthed he stared and Harry cried out at his sliced hand asking at his share of blood, “Jaqi, what’s wrong?”

“Trust me. Just trust me.” The pair looked at you only to see you wave your wand at the pair shrinking them inside the vial from medicine for blisters you had gotten the night before you saved just in case you pocketed.

Ghoul Cedric turned to look at the cup mumbling in a growl that steadily shifted to Cedric’s voice, “It’s got to be a portkey!”

Ghoul Harry kept mumbling from a groan to the proper voice, “We have to go. We shouldn’t be here.”

On your left you spotted Peter entering the graveyard from the Riddle estate not far from here who looked to you as you faked not noticing him to stroll around the angel headstone to close your eyes hearing Ghoul Harry say, “Who are you? What do you want?”

A shrill cry of, “Kill the spare!” Sounded out before a bright green flash and Ghoul Harry began to shout, “No! Cedric!”

The shrill voice called out, “Do it! Now!”

Ghoul Harry was hexed up against the scythe wielding statue above Riddle’s grave grunting in his failed attempts to budge it as you stayed out of sight peeking out at the ceremony.

With a bone removed from the grave Peter recited in adding it into the giant bubbling cauldron, “Bone of the father...unwillingly given.” Raising his arm he sliced off his left hand with his wand, that fell into the same mixture. “Flesh of the servant...willingly sacrificed.”

Nearing Ghoul Harry he eyed his arm with the sleeve slid down revealing a barely noticeable mark of the blood double spell you had used on the Ghoul he kept blocked with his body for the few more moments it was visible in the new connection until it faded into his skin. Slicing a decent sized cut through Ghoul Harry’s screams he drew the few blood droplets needed from his forearm he added to the cauldron, “And blood of the enemy... forcibly taken.” Turning back to a bush out of sight he brought out the tiny frail body Riddle had been locked into and he said, “The Dark Lord shall rise...again.”

Dropping him into the mixture that bubbled and glowed bright green and exploded revealing a swirling mass of cloth coating the grey expanding body taking shape until Riddle stood smoothing his hands over his new noseless and hairless face with bright eyes searing out in his triumphant gaze.

“My wand, Wormtail. Hold out your arm.”

“Master. Thank you, master.”

Peter bowed his head and passed him his wand extending his severed arm, only to retract it again, “The other arm, Wormtail.”

Revealing his dark mark Peter winced at the Dark mark darkening and beginning to squirm sending out the alarm. Plumes of smoke flew over the little town and slammed into the ground revealing the masked and hooded Death Eaters all trying to hide their fear.

“Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet... here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself...disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me.”

A harsh grip of your hair from behind brought you out of the shadows and in a sharp whisper you heard Crabbe’s voice growling out, “You will pay dearly for getting my son expelled!”

A harsh tug of your hair hand your head flexing backwards in the pressing a cursed knife to your throat at his wife’s harsh whisper at your side in joining the circle, “Blood traitorous little Bitch!” Under your jacket you bit back your whimper at the sharp burn of whatever curse she dealt into your back making you want to scream at the spreading stabbing pain now pulsing around the wound.

Ghoul Harry cried out, “Jaqi!”

At that Riddle turned with wide eyes and hurried over to you with his wand moving the knife from your neck. Reaching out gnarling his fingers in front of Crabbe’s face just inches from yours revealing the sizzling skin on is hand at the near touch of your skin at the removal of Crabbe’s mask making him collapse releasing you, “Crabbe!” On your left as you stepped out of Crabbe’s reach you rubbed your aching neck at another mask being removed and collapsed Death Eater, “Macnair!” Followed by “Goyle!”

In your glance at the one in the middle removing his mask you caught a moment of gathering courage from Lucius as Riddle turned to lock eyes with him, “Not even you, Lucius.”

Lucius bowed his head, “My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts...”

Riddle, “There were signs, my slippery friend. And more than whispers.”

Lucius, “I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence... that is my true mask.”

Riddle’s eyes narrowed and in noticing your watch on Riddle’s wand Peter spoke up, “I returned..”

Riddle, “Out of fear, not loyalty.” Turning from Lucius who locked his eyes on you assessing your danger in this that was joined by more than a few others who Lucius had no doubt spoken to on your behalf wondering how this would play out, “Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail.” His hand waved Peter closer and motioned for his severed arm he crafted a silver hand for.

Peter gasped and let out a relieved attempt at a chuckle, “Thank you, master. Thank you.” Bowing his head again before Riddle turned to you tilting his wand to raise your chin inspecting it for any injuries.

Turning away from you with supposed disinterest to the Death Eaters he strolled past Ghoul Cedric’s dead body, “Such a handsome boy.”

Ghoul Harry shouted out, “Don’t touch him!”

“Harry.” Turning to look at the boy pinned to the statue while you stole a glance at Crabbe inching closer to you making you casually stroll behind Riddle’s back closer to Lucius, who inched away from his wife’s side to make room for you between them far away from Crabbe. “I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yes.” Inching closer he just about hummed out in a teasing sigh, “I'd introduce you...but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days.”

In a circle in front of the boy he strolled tauntingly in a subtle check making certain of your location he was far more content with away from Crabbe still gripping his knife, “The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?”

He stopped and smirked at Ghoul Harry, “Yes, shall I?” He let out a laugh, “It was love.” Laughing again, “You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son...she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed.”

Lurching forward he extended a finger making Ghoul Harry squirm, “I can touch you...now.” At the wailing cry coming from Ghoul Harry Narcissa grabbed your hand behind your back giving it a squeeze reminding you not to interrupt or you would be next, not knowing that was a doppelganger. “Yes.”

Ghoul Harry panted as Riddle retracted his hand, “Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?” A swish of his wand in a circle back in front of you as the statue released Ghoul Harry, “Pick up your wand, Potter. I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!” From his knees Ghoul Harry picked up a stick in the grass you illusioned to look like Harry’s wand you had forgotten to borrow in hiding the real one, “You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes? First, we bow to each other.”

Ghoul Harry glanced at you not following the order then looked back to Riddle, “Come on, now, Harry. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he?”

A sharp curse shot at Ghoul Harry forcing him to bow at the waist bringing the clear blood mark on his wrist to your attention growing more evident at the spell’s effect waning at the attack and loss of Harry’s offered blood from the cut, “I said, bow.” The curse ended and Ghoul Harry panted, “That’s better. And now…”

Ghoul Harry pocketed his fake wand, “No.”

Riddle snarled out, “Crucio!” dropping him onto his back at the painful curse making you wet your lips trying to time things right, “Crucio!” After a pained wail Riddle circled him, “Attaboy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle Mother.”

Ghoul Harry raised his wand growling out, “Expelliar…” Only to have his hand kicked back to the ground by Riddle in another circle around him.

Riddle, “I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you...they'll speak only of how you...begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord...obliged. Get up!”

Ghoul Harry shot up and ran off behind a statue avoiding another curse from Riddle, “Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!” In his continued hiding Riddle turned to you, “Have it your way. Your Cousin and I will have a long over due discussion of our own!”

Ghoul Harry peeked out and you stepped forward releasing Narcissa’s hand feigning an aloof expression keeping your eyes on his pretending you didn’t want to blow his alien balloon head of his off his shoulders right then and there, “Hello Uncle.”

A smirk eased across his lips and he hummed out, “How very brave of you. To speak of me so fondly after what I have done to your family.” After a moments pause in your next step he added, “What I, will, do.”

“I believe you had a question for me.”

“By the lack of fear in your eyes and absence of a key relative of yours not arriving when called I take it I can assume what you’re answer might be.”

In a smirk easing onto your lips the skin above his eye where a brow might be inched up, “Well you know what they say ofthose making assumptions.” You glanced at Ghoul Harry and sighed out in Parseltongue, _“I had a few assumptions of my own of your return.”_

_“Oh really? Do tell.”_

_I had assumed your attack on my Cousin would have a much greater audience, rather than tucked away in some empty corner of the world. With how the Ministry is no one would care if he died now.”_ His eyes narrowed at you fiercely in understanding, _“Easily excused as another Tournament accidental death. And who would believe me, after all Fudge could just lock me away again.”_

Exhaling lowly he stepped aside saying clearly, “We will discuss this later. Much planning to do, give my best to Regulus,”

You smirked up at him, “Someone had to run middle man between Dad and the great grandparents or he’d be here.”

“We will pick this up over the summer then. Enjoy your celebration. I trust you will share the details of the Tournament then.” Riddle aimed his wand at Ghoul Harry, “Obliviate!”

In your steps over to the Ghoul shaking his head your head turned to Crabbe, who gripped your arm swinging his other hand leaving a tiny slice on your neck in your stagger away from him ending with a green flash flying over your arm and hitting him in the face ending the struggle. Screams came from his wife, who was halted with the Cruciatus curse as Riddle cried out, “Do nothing! They are mine to finish! When and where I choose!”

In a hurried pace you led Ghoul Harry over to Ghoul Cedric, summoning the cup to you cheers and music exploded around you as you knelt holding your throat in a rough cough feeling the slight nick spreading deeper into your neck.

.

“They did it!”

A few voices cried out, “Harry!”, “Cedric!” muddled with cries of your name. Coughing still you planted a hand on the ground only to see blood dripping on it under your black bangs in the darkening of your hair.

Ghoul Harry sniffled and doubled over onto Ghoul Cedric’s chest in another of your coughs trying to break the spell, Amos open mouthed saw Ghoul Cedric’s chest was still and raced over alongside Snape who saw a line of blood spreading on your raised hand, “Cedric!” Shoving Ghoul Harry away Amos raised his son’s double in his arms beginning to rock him repeating his name.

Dropped to his knees at your side Snape raised your head only to see the trail of blood from your mouth and nose in another cough, “Madame Pomfrey!” Gasps sounded and mouths were covered in the dying noise luring Barty and Alastor alongside Madame Pomfrey while Minerva got out of the stands along with your father. His hands covered your wound hoping the pressure might help, saying, “Hold on, just hold on!”

“For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?” Fudge called out from the winner’s podium off to the side.

When Barty reached your side Ghoul Harry had started to shout, “He’s back! Voldemort’s back!”

Gasps sounded out and in a drop of your free hand you fumbled out the vial from your pocket you raised and pressed into Barty’s chest not able to see where his hands were, curiously he folded his hand around it and in your deliberate glances at the vial he raised it when you let it go asking, “What is this?” Tilting it in his hands he gasped and said, “Amos!”

Amos continued wailing, “Cedric! My Boy!”

Barty again shouted, “Amos!!”

Dumbledore knelt by Ghoul Harry’s side trying to calm him while Alastor glanced between the duo and then to the vial Barty tugged on the cork topper jammed from your fall, “We couldn’t leave him, not there!”

Dumbledore, “It’s alright Harry. It’s all right. He’s home, you both are.”

An Auror from above said, “Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed.”

Barty shouted back, “Oh would you just shut it!” Biting the cork he tugged free in muttering a loosening charm that had Harry and Cedric both flying out of the vial to land heavily in the grass silencing the crowd at Madame Pomfrey’s laying you back softly saying, “Just hold on. I’ve got you.”

In the real Harry and Cedric’s panting rise to their feet they looked around for a moment before Cedric moved to his father saying, “Dad. It’s me.” Looking between his dead double and his father he added, “That’s a Ghoul dad.”

Alastor reinforced that fact by breaking your spell with his extended wand as your father and uncle raced over behind your head eyeing your spreading wound at your bloody gurgling in trying to breathe. A silvery gaze from you shared what the knife looked like with Snape who said, “It’s from a cursed blade.”

Madame Pomfrey glanced between them tearfully, “That reversing tonic takes days to brew.”

At the blurring of your view your father and uncle lowered to comfort you with soft whispers at Snape’s teary gaze as she moved back dabbing her cheeks in the quivering of her lip at being unable to help you. Boundaries were brought up around you to give you space urging on the shouts of the Weasleys, Cedric and Harry in their rush to you while Neville and Draco sat broken hearted on the steps at the Weasley’s feet a few feet in front of the frozen Pears.

Above Snape’s shoulder as he hunched forward still keeping hold on your wound you spotted the Ice Bird coming to a hover above you. Forcing your body to move you curled your leg up to push Snape back as your hands pushed your father and Regulus back into Remus’ chest at, for them, a source less screeching cry coming at the beginning of a stream of ice and frost that shot out of the air at you.

On his feet Newt stood open mouthed as in the end of its icy attack at you, just for a moment, the mystical bird let itself be seen and then vanished in its leap into the sky. Above your icy cocoon a burst of white flames exploded from nowhere melting the ice revealing a hidden silvery flame from within coating your body, in the dying stream of flames the fur and crystal coated dragon coiled in the air above you visible for just a moment at your coughing rise to sit up, throat now fully healed. A grin eased onto its face in a tap of its forehead to yours before it vanished from their sight and took off. Two brief flashes had captured their appearances by Collin and Nigel. Hurrying forward again Sirius, Regulus, Remus and Snape neared you again all inspecting your throat.

A relieved wave of exhales shot through the crowds at your arm being slung over your father’s shoulders to be helped up to your feet for the now standing and still sniffling Madame Pomfrey who inspected your throat herself. Passing Harry and Cedric, who was still tightly clutched in his sobbing father’s arms you saw Dumbledore and Alastor move to speak with Harry, who kept shaking his head uncertain himself at having been put in that vial right after you landed folded the end of his sleeve around the cut on his hand. Behind you your family all hurried after you along with the Puff students all eager to be up to date on your status.

.

Straight to your usual bed in the Hospital Wing you were taken and at your knee planting on the middle of it you weakly said, “Mrs Crabbe, burned my back or something, could you do something, it really hurts.”

She nodded and guided the men to lay you on your side, “Of course my dear, on your side now. Where on your-,” in lifting your silver and green jersey her lips parted at the blue glowing veins covering your torso Snape and Remus had confirmed had spread through to your arms as Regulus checked your legs signaling a slow spreading poison explaining your weakness and trouble walking the last stretch. “That’s not a burn.” Still in your back was the tiny ring knife Alastor stepped forward to remove after having experience with them as she raced off to get the proper antidote for you he named for her.

Coming up through the doorway you spotted Dumbledore and then glanced to Snape saying, “I know Ghoul blood spells are frowned upon,”

Snape shook his head, “No one will fault you for choosing to save your cousin and Cedric.”

Dumbledore arrived and he asked, “Are you well enough to share what happened?”

You nodded, “We, were taken to Little Hangleton.”

Minerva, “Why would it take you there?”

“Because for the spell Riddle needed his father’s bones.” Parting her lips, “I had to hide them, but one good thing-,”

Dumbledore nodded at your weak grin and chuckle at the glowing veins spreading to your neck, “The blood he needed from Harry is tainted.” Chuckling again you bit your lip then clarified, “Ghoul blood.” A spoonful of knockout draught was given to you for Alastor to remove the blade and your eyes rolled back and you fell into a deep slumber at your swallow and release of the spoon.

Minerva looked to Dumbledore softly asking, “What does she mean? The tainted blood would affect him?”

Above your head Sir Nicholas chimed in making them all look up, “The use of any Ghoul blood in dark magic greatly weakens the receiver of it.”

Minerva, “So if he’s returned, it’s not to full power then?”

Dumbledore, “It would seem so. We will have to get a greater glimpse at what happened when she wakes.”

Sir Nicholas, “Many a Mad King was brought back or replaced with the use of Ghoul blood and fell to miserable ends.”

Snape sat back saying, “No need Headmaster. Miss Black shared the memory with me. It is a simple spell, dark, but simple. Blood magic to rebind Riddle’s soul into a new body, which thanks to the Ghoul blood is deformed. He has returned.”

Sirius, “Who cut Jaqi?”

Snape looked to him answering, “Crabbe, upon her release with the double of Harry.” Sirius’ eyes darkened, “And then Riddle killed him for it.” Parting Sirius’ lips, “It appears she convinced him to let them go.”

Dumbledore, “It appears?”

Snape looked to him, “She spoke in Parseltongue.”

Dumbledore nodded, “We can wait then, until she awakes.”

Harry was going to speak up only to go silent at Snape’s shake of his head making him move to the bed by yours beside the freshly released Cedric, for whom Amos was fetching some food leaving him under Flitwick’s protection.

Around you your family settled watching Alastor set aside the blade ring from your back into a silver bowl Remus passed him freeing Pomfrey to inject the antidote straight into your bloodstream by the wound. Instantly scabbing it over making the glowing blue veins of yours darken instantly signaling the spread had stopped and would slowly reverse itself over the long night ahead.

Now moved inside all the students and guests welcomed Harry and Cedric back, after the short food break under Amos’ insistence, for the welcome of the winning team through sharing news of your place in the Healing Wing. Reporters there however had picked up on Ghoul Harry’s statements and began asking questions Dumbledore was much to grateful to answer, much to Fudge’s ire at the speculation it stirred up.

“Cedric Diggory, Jaqi Black and Harry Potter were confronted by Lord Voldemort... The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this... It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Miss Black’s throat was cut or the poisoned blade stabbed into her back was the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of her own, is an insult to the memory of all harmed or murdered by him and his followers.”

With memories to confirm his return Fudge fled the school taking the Aurors with him not bothering to secure the ground or inspect it at all only urging Sirius and Regulus to your side joining Remus there ensuring you would not be taken again.

.

Through the night Harry and Cedric joined the others in taking up the free beds ensuring you didn’t sleep alone, including most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and all of Hufflepuff who brought down spare bedrolls, blankets and pillows to do so. All while most of the Slythern students sent off flurries of letters home at what they had heard so far in a growing panic of their own for what was coming.

Sitting up Harry moved to the window where Snape was looking out, unable to hold the question in anymore, “Professor?”

Snape turned his head, “You should be sleeping Potter.” Still calming from the sight of you bleeding to death in front of him and ignoring the pain from your overly powerful kick protecting him from the ice attack.

“Professor, I speak Parseltongue.”

“Yes, and no doubt what she had to say to him you might not take comfort in knowing.”

Harry wet his lips and glanced at you, “What could she have possibly said to him to change his mind?”

Looking back up to Snape who answered after a sigh, “Most likely reminded him of his need for fear.”

Harry, “Fear, sir?”

Snape nodded, “A great deal of his power comes from inducing fear. As long as your death could be hushed up and claimed as some freak accident his assumed victory of you would be stolen.”

Harry, “So she bought me time then? So, he’ll just come to kill me again?”

Snape sighed and planted a hand on his shoulder, “Harry, she is bringing him out of the shadows.”

“He has a body now! He can-,”

“A body limited by the tainted blood used to bring him back.” Harry’s lips parted, “At the end of the memory he used a memory charm on that double of yours, if he searched your mind later and found out you knew what happened there he would know her falsehood and you would lose all the time she bought you for us to gather forces. Most likely signing her death warrant. You are not bait, she is not using you. However, your name is mentioned at first until she can lead him to a greater goal, in building that, in his distracted state we can bring him down. Focus on your studies, no doubt they will come after you, but not for long. The boy who lived will matter little when it all picks up speed. Now, off to bed.”

Harry paused in his step away and asked, “Are the Crabbes going to prison for trying to kill her?”

Snape flatly stated, “He killed them for hurting her.” Parting Harry’s lips, “Trust me Potter, she has a lot more sway over him than he realizes just yet. All she had to do was call him Uncle. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You are not alone. Now, bed.” Harry nodded and went back to his chosen spot and laid out removing his glasses and tried to sleep while Snape turned back to the window feeling his chest tighten at what was coming. Holding his gaze on the maze being disassembled by the lingering Aurors remaining for the pitiful excuse for the winners ceremony you had been robbed of rescheduled for the following day when you were cleared to get out of bed.

Under you on the bed your father sat up stroking your curls out of your face that always flung back again fully returned to their silvery blue shade at the effect of the antidote easing your pain, his heart still pounding at your bloody return. Regulus beside him softly reminded him of your minor victory over Riddle in slipping him Ghoul blood greatly hindering him ever returning fully to his former power and promising that his ability to have contact with Harry would wane when your Blood spell finally wore off fully. Leaving him with just the Ghoul blood, by then no doubt leaving his body slowly morphing more into a Ghoul like appearance himself taking his sanity and mental acuity with his looks. A greatly admired side effect of the twist you put on the dark magic spell, if you could just wait it out he would soon be powerless again, though how long would always be the question.

.

In the gathering of everyone at breakfast you held the sleeves of your favorite golden sweater to hide your glowing veins and with a grin at Cedric you joined him up on the raised Professors section at Dumbledore’s request.

“Now, as we were unable to do so last night, and I do believe that it was better to give us all a night to rest after the grueling three day finale to the Tournament. Now it is time to reward our victors!” Cheers sounded with flashes from the remaining reporters photographing you and Cedric together. Split in half you both accepted 500 galleons of the 1000 galleon winners purse while the schools cheered you on then hurried over to your seats to fade into the crowds through the much needed breakfast.

Downing another helping of medicine from Madame Pomfrey sent through K you followed with a large glass of orange juice you hastily refilled after then giggled at Sebastian’s adding extra pancakes and sausages to your plate.

Sebastian, “You need your strength.”

You smirked at him, “Thank you.” In a glance across the table you caught the twins eyes and teased, “Maybe we shouldn’t camp anymore.” Their brows inched up in curious smirks and you said, “It seems when we do lately trouble ensues.”

The pair laughed and you all pretended that it wasn’t your last day together. Lunch brought with it the scores of the yearly Quidditch rankings with three houses matched in one single loss out of 11 games only divided by total year points being Hufflepuff, Durmstrang 1, Gryffindor for the top three.

Quidditch Cup Results

                                    W        L         

Gryffindor                 10        1          3rd

**Hufflepuff                 10        1          1st**

Ravenclaw                 7          4          5th

Slytherin                    9          2          4th

**Beaux 1                     6          5          6th**

Beaux 2                      2          9          10th

Beaux 3                      3          8          9th

Beaux 4                      4          7          8th

**Durm 1                      10        1          2nd**

Durm 2                       1          10        11th

Durm 3                       1          10        11th

Durm 4                       5          6          7th

Dinner brought with it the celebration of the Academic and Quidditch Cups to be awarded, both handed over in the Hufflepuff decorated hall with banners in between for the houses in your visiting schools claiming those rites as well.

..

A final breakfast came and stolen away to an empty classroom a tight hug and lip lock from Sebastian ended with your hand in hand stroll behind Viktor and Hermione with a trail of other girls all sad to see the guys go. A final hug and kiss later and Sebastian softly whispered, **“Please write me. For any reason. A year truly isn’t that long we can figure this out.”** Pecking you on the nose, **“Till then, my Firebird.”**

With a giggle in his turn you said, **“Do not be surprised if you get a Yeti in the mail.”** Deeply he chuckled and stole a final glance at you before climbing up onto the plank propped down from the deck of the ship they all boarded. Arm in arm with Hermione you sighed watching the ship take off before it dipped under the surface of Black Lake signaling your turn away to go and say goodbye to the Beauxbaton girls.

Hermione, “Who was the blonde?” You glanced down at her, “In the bog, the one juggling daggers, you never mentioned him.”

“I didn’t?” She shook her head, “Wow. I could have sworn I did. When we get home I’ll show you the memory. Really odd, juggling daggers, handstands, flips. All to get your attention.”

“Really? Who was the brunette?”

“Well the blonde is Fi, brunette is Ki, I guessed they’re brothers and the latter is helping the mysterious and reckless Fi to woo you.”

Hermione quickly replied, “Oooh.” Giggling as you did, “I don’t think I would mind being wooed, Viktor wants to be friends. Sebastian?”

You nodded, “We still have a year left of school, and he’s got his whole summer packed with their baby sister. Plus with this nonsense with Riddle I doubt I’m the most favorable catch.”

“Oh psh.”

You giggled again, “I got stabbed, poisoned and had my throat cut by Death Eaters.”

“You’re resilient.” Making you giggle as she did, “No Damsels here. They have to be the Damsels.”

You nodded, “Might be nice, being the Hero for once instead of the Black Plague.”

Smirking up at you she said, “Well I would take the Black Plague over Fudge Fever any day.”

Making you laugh out, “Oh that is priceless. We should spread that around. See how he likes it.”

“Probably take it as an ego boots the old fool.”

…

Sirius, “They broke up?!”

Remus shrugged, “That’s what she said.”

Regulus, “I thought it was a break.”

Sirius, “It’s a whole year! He’s a professional athlete! As if he’s never going to find some tart to steal him away from my Pumpkin!”

Remus, “If it doesn’t work-,”

Sirius, “Honestly! She is an angel and he just, pfft!” blowing a smoke ring with his fingers, “He should have never let her go.”

Regulus, “If he doesn’t think he can be faithful or keep his eye from wandering best he tell her now.”

Sirius grunted and laid his head on the table, “Is it so much to want her to find her soulmate?!”

Remus, “Because it’s just that easy huh?” Sirius raised his head with a brow arched as well.

Regulus said, “She’s had two guys to date.”

Sirius raised a finger, “She did not ,date, Charlie, who, might I add was too afraid to even say they were dating, to me or anyone. Sebastian spoke to me personally about dating her at the first task,”

Remus, “And no doubt with her Veela blood had your no dating rule be so well known she’d have had her heart broken twenty times by now and broken fifty more in turning boys away for having too many dates set had she taken after you fully disregarding your rule.”

Sirius sighed, “I just don’t want her to be upset.” Resting his chin in his palms.

Regulus, “It will all work out.” Sirius sighed again and lowered his head to the table grumbling to himself.


	42. Initiation - Interrogations and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Riddle was back in comes Umbridge, Fudge's Flying Monkey :D

“Hey Bernadette!”

Not two hours after your return you sat on your bed cradling your seeing stone in your palms, through which you saw the elated red headed friend of your mother’s give a quick squeal, “Jaqi!”

“It’s not too late is it?”

She shook her head, “No, of course not, it’s noon here. What’s going on? I heard all bout your big win! Congratulations!”

With a weak chuckle you flashed her a grin then wet your lips to ask, “I was wondering about that offer of yours. For acting lessons.”

With a gasping squeal she asked, “You’re certain?!”

You nodded and grinned, “I think it’s about time I try to get over my audience problems. Performing for a camera might be easier than a crowd at first perhaps?”

She giggled and wiggled in her seat, “Oh this is such great timing! Oh I haven’t been able to write to you yet, though I am on my way tonight to England for a role.” She rolled her eyes, “Some pompous bitch of a boss, with,” she paused with a grin supposedly to amp you up, “An amazing assistant,” after another giggle she added, “It’s mainly silent but I am certain they would be tickled to give you the part.”

“You’re filming soon? They won’t mind?”

She shook her head, “No, in fact knowing I worked with Jewels they asked if I knew you, and I told them you were on the fence about performing. They usually leave the silent roles to last so with your name and clear natural talents they would be wasting their time choosing anyone but you. Besides, it is a perfect first role for you, to get your feet wet.”

“Ok, I um, I did write out a resume,” her brows inched up, “Well, I wrote down a whole bunch of skills that might possibly be useful for roles. Reads more like a lifetime achievement award, even put my grades on it, not sure why-,”

She giggled again, “Oh I am certain it is wonderful. When I get there I’ll come over and I can give it a once over. The film is in Wales though, so you might want to tell your Dad. It’s just for a couple weeks, at least for your part, the rest is mostly about some solitary painting scenes for my character for depth or something. It’ll all make sense later when it’s all pieced together.”

With a nod your plans were sealed, she came out and as your father had already agreed you were off to Wales. A hope that some acting lessons could help you in this was met approvingly by your relatives, Snape and Minerva.

Truly you hadn’t missed much as Neville spent the weeks with his parents on their first vacation they took Nellie to Bath as they had been delving into their old favorite novels and hadn’t been since their honeymoon and wished to share their memories with their children.

Hermione was off with her parents to a convention and concert in Australia for a few weeks until she would return to stay with you for the rest of the summer to keep her busy and up on her reading while they worked.

Fred and George joined Ginny and Ron off with Molly on a mini family reunion to help their sick Great Aunt Tessie to get on her feet after hurting her foot in a fall in a gnome hole.

Leaving just Draco, who gladly kept up with writing to Astoria between days of alternated watches by Remus, Regulus and Sirius, who all caught glimpses of his models and novels he poured through between lessons with the violin and piano tutor Narcissa had employed again for him in the summer in his studio not far from your home.

Harry however was an entirely different dilemma. On the heels of the news that Percy had been promoted as Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore was asked to step down from the Wizengamot the air seemed to chill and the moonlit sky darkened.

…

_I don't know about you, it's just too hot today, isn't it? And it's going to get even worse. Temperatures in the mid-30s Celsius...that's the mid-90s Fahrenheit, tomorrow, maybe even hitting 100. So, please, remember to cover up and stay cool... with the hottest hits on your FM dial._

“Come on, guys, time to go home.” A mother was helping her son of the swing set opposite Harry, “Come on, love, off you get.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we do. I'll make you your favorite dinner to compensate.”

Dudley and his gang entered the park, “He squealed like a pig, didn't he?”

“Yeah, brilliant punch, Big D.”

“Did you see his face?”

Harry forced a smile onto his face, “Hey, Big D. Beat up another 10-year-old?”

Dudley, “This one deserved it.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Five against one, very brave.”

Dudley fired back, “Well you’re one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I’m not afraid of my pillow.”

“Don’t kill Jaqi!” One of the guy’s mocked out making even Dudley dry swallow remembering Petunia’s reaction when he had first had a nightmare about your being attacked.

The other asked “Who’s Jaqi? Your girlfriend?”

Harry, “Shut up.”

The second guy mocked, “He’s going to kill us, Mum.”

The first taunted, “Were is your Mum Potter?”

“She dead?” Dudley’s eyes dropped to the ground unwilling to stop the guys around him. The wind picking up and burst of cold air circling them snapped his eyes up again.

“What’s going on?”

Dudley, “What are you doing?”

Harry shook his head, “I’m not doing anything.”

The guys turned to flee, “We’re getting out of here Dudley.”

Fleeing from what they took as a storm Dudley’s gang took off leaving their leader, who raced the other way, wheezing in the corner of a tunnel on the edge of the park Harry had been sitting alone in on the swings lost in thought about that graveyard.

.

Guiding Dudley back again after using his Patronus to fend off the Dementors Harry paused in the street at the familiar small woman formerly used as his sitter in his time with the Dursleys when work called. “Mrs. Figg.”

“Don't put away your wand, Harry. They might come back. Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever next? Whole world's gone topsy-turvy.” She turned to escort Harry.

“I don't understand. How do you know...?”

“Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Dumbledore asked you? You know Dumbledore?”

“After You-Know-Who returned and Jaqi Black was attacked last year...did you expect him to let you go wandering on your own? Good Lord, boy. They told me you were intelligent. Now, get inside and stay there. Expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house.”

Harry nodded and led him up the walk and into the house where Petunia asked, “Diddykins? Is that you?” Standing up she moved from the dining room into a clear view of the pair making her mouth drop open at Dudley in his clammy appearance, “Duddy. Vernon, come quick.”

Vernon came around the corner open mouthed saying, “We’re going to have to take him to a Hospital. Who did this to you boy?”

Harry answered, “It was a Dementor.”

Petunia looked him over, “A what?”

Harry wet his lips as Dudley was moved into the dining room table, “A Dementor, it’s um, he’ll be fine, just needs something to pep him up a bit. The effects will wear off.”

Vernon, “And what in the meantime? Just leave him like this?!”

Harry wet his lips and fumbled his hands in his pockets until he found a duck keychain you had given him, “I’ll call Jaqi, she’ll know what they gave us at school.”

Vernon, “What does your school have to do with this?!”

Petunia watched him squeeze the charm you had given him to call you, “Is that a curse? A Dementor?”

Harry shook his head only to watch an owl fly in through the window with a Howler in his beak he let loose that stated without being opened, _“Dear Mr. Potter.”_ The door under the stairs opened itself dropping Petunia’s mouth only to see you climb out of it through a charm you had left there in one of your earlier trips.

_“The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery...you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk.”_

The letter tore itself up and you asked making Vernon jump not realizing you were there, “Patronus?” You looked at Harry, who was choosing to not ask why you were in thick makeup, tall heels and a long sleeved and pocketed green dress over thick tights with your hair set in elegant waves tucked back revealing your scar was being hidden. “What happened?”

“There were two Dementors, out near the park.”

You nodded and looked to Dudley waving your hand to summon a bar of chocolate you carried over to him. Gently you helped him up, “Come on Dudley.” On his feet he whimpered and you led him to the couch then turned to charm the channel to one of his favorite shows stirring a hint of a grin onto his face as you crouched in front of him unwrapping part of the chocolate bar, “Now, you just snack on this and enjoy your show. Much better soon enough.”

He nodded and accepted the chocolate as you stood and moved to Petunia and Vernon in the dining room still wide eyed, Vernon, “Chocolate? That’s all?”

“A Dementor is a creature that feeds on your happy thoughts leaving you with your most frightening and dreaded moments of your life. They’re under the control of the Ministry, how one let alone two got here is puzzling, though I promise you the effects are temporary and should wear off in a half hour or so after the attack. He seems better already. Don’t panic, all they’ll say is he had a panic attack or something when he bounced back in the Hospital.”

Harry looked you over as Petunia asked, “Were, you at a party?”

You shook your head, “No, one of Mum’s friends got me a bit in her film, which, I should get back, they think I’m getting some air.” Looking to Harry you said, “Wait here, just another hour or so on set and I’ll be back we can talk it all out.”

He nodded then you paused at his body shifting at your step back to the door, “A film? I thought you hated performing.”

You rolled your eyes, “Give me an hour, I’ll explain.” Looking to Petunia you said, “Just let him relax. Back in a bit.”

.

You did come back, and in the weeks of silence from Ron and Hermione along with everyone else Harry sat up in his room waiting out until he would be taken back to the Grimmauld Place entrance. His hope being that it was true when you had said he couldn’t be expelled without a hearing first and that Dumbledore would handle that.

Freshly scrubbed without a trace of makeup and scars fully visible in boots, jeans and a sweater you sat with the family calming them all down until you said you had to go. No explanation as to where or why he couldn’t go off to your home right then, just stating you had somewhere you needed to be, leaving him in some odd silent limbo with Hedwig nowhere in sight.

***

Shakily you inhaled and outside a dilapidate manor you approached the gate alongside Lucius and Regulus. Your film role having ended the day prior, a last minute flight had brought you here. Mustering up your courage you eyed the familiar Death Eaters along the way, Igor, Barty, Snape included.

Straight through the halls with their dilapidated illusion dropping into pristine condition until a wing backed chair in front of a fireplace was in front of you. A crossed leg with a raised bare foot left your view and Riddle was standing in front of you with hand extended welcoming you into the chair across from him. All about the Tournament was shared and intently he stared at you until you got up to the graveyard again.

“I am curious, why join me? With all you have achieved in facing off against Fudge? Proving yourself to be of such impeccable moral fiber.”

A smirk eased onto your lips and you said, “Fudge has it coming, the coward, besides, what better cover than the hardworking youngest member of the prestigious Black family. Think of how useful that cover could be.”

“I have.” Looking over your shoulder he locked eyes with Barty, “It appears you were right Barty.” With a sigh he rose and motioned for you to do the same guiding you through the halls, in which you caught sight of a familiar long pursued criminal, Fenrir Greyback, the man himself who had first infected Remus. Now watching your every move intently with his group of werewolves behind him, “Every one of my followers must be put to the test, no matter their, relation, to me.” Emphasizing the word relation with a glance your way to see your reaction at his using it again.

At the end of the hall you eyed the dining hall with a restraint table in the center with split off sections for your arms coated with bindings of thick enchanted leather straps and uncharmable metal buckles. The very look of the hall making your stomach clench leaning in until he felt his lips starting to heat up barely inches from your ear he whispered in Parseltongue, _“Let us see if your loyalty to kin is greater than that blood traitorous mother of yours.”_ Stepping into the room you eyed the table as he said, “Narcissa, prepare her.”

Heels clicked behind you with the door sealing after, hurrying to your side she raised a backless shirt from her bag she helped you into once you removed your sweater and bra. Softly in raising a ice scented leaf to your lips saying, “Chew and swallow this.” In your eyes looking over hers she said, “It severs emotions temporarily and dries out your tear ducts. You’ll need it. Deep breath and climb up.”

With a nod you followed the instructions and laid out on your stomach while she strapped your arms out at your side, your legs together were strapped down as you felt the clear sever of your emotions ceasing your looming panic attack at the filling of the room. No emotions, no tears. A sharp burn landed on your left forearm and the rule was named for you, _‘you cry you die’_.

Upon placing the mark on your skin it would bleed and burn for two straight weeks and if a single tear was shed the mark would start to gush blood until you bled out. In failed tries not to scream out the pain was too much to hold off in the first few days. Though each time seemed more and more agitating for Riddle to bear often having him lapping the room to avoid watching it all. In and out of consciousness your back was at their mercy with your relatives giving the most convincing attacks on you to ward any others off trying to top them. Every marked Death Eater was welcome to a turn, though a small group only chose to do so under Riddle’s watch. Hours he would monologue missing the leaves your relatives would slip you before you would be left alone in the silent empty room.

***

A week came and went and a nock sounded on the front door on Privet Drive that pulled Harry from helping Petunia with folding the laundry to answer. Opening the door he saw the front entrance to the Black Family Home parting his lips with Remus there, “Hello Harry.”

“Hi. Um, Why didn’t Jaqi come?”

Remus grinned, “She’s not back yet.”

Harry nodded in his confusion, then turned to hurry upstairs, “I’ll get my trunk.”

In his absence Remus introduced himself to Petunia and chatted with her until Harry came back joining him through the door that closed and broke its link with the home Petunia checked by glancing through the mail slot. Inside the main hall Harry asked, “Where is everyone?”

Remus, “Oh, little bit of everywhere. You’ve missed a great deal Harry.”

Harry, “Like what?”

Remus, “Well, we’ve had a great deal of Aurors visiting lately.”

Harry, “Aurors?”

Remus, “From the old order.” Guiding him into the sitting room his bags were floated up to his room while Remus spread out the papers with headlines slandering a great deal of people, Harry, you and Dumbledore included. “Fudge has been busy trying to discredit all he can.”

Harry, “Why is he doing this?”

Remus, “He’s afraid Dumbledore is after his job.”

Harry, “No one in their right mind would believe that.”

Remus, “Fudge isn’t in his right mind. It’s been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Riddle was in power he nearly destroyed all we held dear. And the Ministry will do all in their power to hide from that terrifying truth. Riddle is back and no doubt amassing followers again, meaning we need to recruit as well.”

Harry, “Well if you’re building an army I want to fight!”

Remus sighed, “Let us hope we can avoid your taking part at all. First things first, Dumbledore has been reinstating the old Order.”

Harry, “Order of the Phoenix? That my parents were in?”

Remus chuckled, “We were all in it, but yes. See, Harry, there’s something, we believe, before he would try to come after you, that he would be searching for.”

Harry, “Like a weapon?”

Remus’ head tilted sideways, “In a way. Over all it’s useless, but Riddle put weight in it, so we will have to continue protecting it.”

Harry, “What is it?”

Remus, “A prophecy.”

Harry’s lips parted, “You mean like the one he heard to make him come after my parents?”

Remus, “The very same. He may believe he missed something in it, a way to protect himself again. But, prophecies are tedious and often grey matter. For now, you just relax, Draco should be home soon from the piano to keep you company and the others along in a day or two.”

Harry, “What about my expulsion?”

Remus chuckled, “Your trial will be in front of the entire Wizengamot in a few days. Arthur is going to take you most likely.”

A familiar picture on the table lured Harry to reach out for it, all the Marauders, Lily, Jewels and even you on Sirius’ chest asleep and even Alastor and Snape as well near Remus, “Original Order of the Phoenix. Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville's parents. They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me. It's been 14 years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your parents. Then Jewels…”

Harry, “Do you really think there's going to be a war?”

Remus, “It feels like it did before. You keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now.”

..

Arthur, “Trains. Underground. Ingenious, these Muggles.” Past the gates he got held up in for a moment due to uncertainty on how to pay the fare Arthur led the way through the tunnels and then out to the streets again for a winding path straight to a phone booth he stepped up to. “Here we are.” Harry glanced around then squeezed in with him, “I've never used the visitors' entrance before. Should be fun.”

Through the bustling crowds Harry caught on to a jumble of conversations, “Terrible. Lost a lot of Galleons trading on the potions market.”

“Daily Prophet, ladies and gentlemen. Anybody for Daily Prophet?”

Instantly Harry’s eyes dropped to the title reading _‘Dumbledore: Is he daft, or is he dangerous?’_

Through a black shining tile lined hallway full of green flashing floo entrances Harry held his pace at Arthur’s side only to peer up at the towers of glass wrapped offices looking over the indoor fountains with golden statues inside under a tall clock. Straight for a lift they walked and Harry raised his eyes to the floating paper airplane memos floating above their heads. Arthur eyed the man entering beside them, “Morning, Arthur.”

Nodding his head he replied, “Morning, Bob.” In a sideways lurch followed by a shot up Arthur caught Harry’s glance at the memos, “Interdepartmental memos. We used to use owls. Mess was unbelievable.” At the next stop of the lift Kingsley entered and passed Arthur a note, “Merlin's beard. Thank you, Kingsley. They've changed the time of your hearing.”

Harry, “When is it?”

Arthur, “In five minutes.”

The voice in the lift announced your next stop, _“Department of Mysteries.”_

Lucius next to Fudge spoke in a hushed tone, continuously glancing at his watch to ensure he got back to you quickly, “And I'm confident, Minister, that you will do the right thing.”

Fudge, “Yes, but we must be...” The pair stopped talking when they saw the pair passing them by heading for the waiting room Harry was expected in until he was called out.

Arthur, “Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm. You've done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, truth will out. Yes?” Harry nodded confirming the phrase, “I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck, Harry.” The doors opened and Harry stood at his name being called leaving Arthur seated on the bench alone in the room.

.

Fudge, “Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of July, into offenses committed by Harry James Potter resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic...Witness for the defense.”

His eyes rose to Dumbledore, who stood from his seat stating his name, “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

Fudge, “You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?”

Dumbledore broke his joined hands apart in an aloof wave off to his sides, “I must have missed it. But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. The charges?”

Fudge, “The charges against the accused are as follows: "That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle."”

Auror, “Do you deny producing said Patronus?”

Harry, “No, but...”

Auror, “And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?”

Harry, “Yes, I was, but...”

Fudge, “Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot...”

Harry, “I was only doing it because of the Dementors.”

Fudge let out a disbelieving chuckle matched by a few around him, “Dementors? In Little Whinging?”

Umbridge, “Highly convenient.”

Harry, “I'm not lying. There were two of them, if I hadn't...”

Fudge, “Enough. I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce no witnesses of the event...”

Dumbledore, “Pardon me, minister, but as it happens, we can.”

Fudge’s face dropped and Mrs Figg was shown onto the witness chair Harry emptied to move into the stands behind him. “Please describe the attack. What did they look like?”

Mrs Figg, “Well, one of them was very large and the other rather skinny.”

Fudge, “Not the boys. The Dementors.”

Mrs Figg, “Oh, right, right. Well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold...as though all the happiness had gone from the world.”

Fudge, “Now, look here. Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard. The odds are astronomical.”

Dumbledore, “I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, minister.”

Umbridge cleared her throat then let out a faint giggle, “I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though...you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy.”

Dumbledore, “That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack. Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible.”

Fudge spat back making Harry’s eyes narrow at the clear fear in his expression, “He is not back.”

Dumbledore, “In the matter of Harry Potter the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations.”

Fudge, “Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore, “Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?”

Fudge’s eyes narrowed, “Those in favor of conviction?” His, and a few others raised their hands, Lucius not included, who glared across at Umbridge who sent a sneer his way. “Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?” The remainder of those who had not voted already raised their hands and Fudge sighed, “Cleared of all charges.” A slam of the gavel and it was all through with Dumbledore storming out as Fudge did the same.

On his feet Harry turned around softly asking to himself, “Professor?”

At the door opening again Arthur entered with a grin saying, “Harry, let’s get you back home, hmm?” Harry nodded and hurried over to him eager to leave this place hoping that his friends would be back soon.


	43. Home Again - End of Summer - Weasley Wizard Wheezes

***

The second week began and where you were once left alone Fenrir began to creep closer, first around the walls outside the room until he found a quiet way to ease the door open and slip inside. Twelve loud steps echoing in the empty hall you relished the silence of after your sounds had died out and you felt more than your emotions severed. Disconnecting completely your mind would reach out and outside the grounds of this place you would tap the minds of those passing and distract yourself for hours on what you learned. This landmark now ruined and closed off kept many traveling by for a mere glimpse and chance to imagine what it once could have been, all unknowing muggles on Holiday to visit your own personal hell.

Growling exhales hovered and fell down on your jumbled scar of a back. It should have made you flinch if you had the strength, but starved of all but this disassociating herb you couldn’t bother to move and just returned to focusing on the little boy from Iowa who was more focused on his game boy that the ruined attention grabber. You did manage to block out what he first said, however those sharpened nails of his when extended at his overeager hand your hair frozen in a chestnut shade to match the boy’s shifted and your mental protection was dropped. Low and hungry he growled, “I hear you’ve got a thing for werewolves-,”

Those fingers once burrowing into your hair retracted and fell slack at his side when the door flung open with an announcing creak and Lucius’ telling steps drew closer wordlessly sending the brute away. Crouching into your view Lucius gave you another herb whispering in latin, “You slip back out to that crowd. Another day, just one more and you’ll be home again. I won’t leave you alone again.” unable to argue you swallowed the herb and slunk back to that boy unable to process just what had happened, choosing to hide and face it later. _“I won’t leave you again.”_

The words echoed in your head and for another day him and Narcissa took up each change to remain away even after the former had been absent for one morning at being called into the Ministry for Harry’s trial while Regulus, Snape and Barty were being kept close to Riddle.

It truly didn’t matter to you anymore, because on that chilling morning in the frigid empty room you laid there unshielded and broken as the others and you slept a weight was added to you. A telling weight, that once upon the moment your eyes had slowly opened you knew just what it was. You hadn’t seen him enter or found out how he did it, but once again tucked away inside your scar was a tiny sliver of a soul, barely a piece at all meaning he had few shards of his left to spare, but a sliver all the same. Enough for him to assume his safety on the creature he assumed to be wearing yet another of his Horcruxes.

.

Raised in Regulus’ arms you were carried out of the manor still asleep to disguise the reason for your being carried and on the middle of the top floor of the Knight bus you awoke. In his lap on the shifting arm chair his arm circled you keeping you still murmuring against the top of your head at your body curling up more into a ball, “Just rest. Almost home now.”

But you couldn’t rest, you didn’t want to. Run, shout, throw things. Oh how you wished you could raise your arm to hurl half this bus’ full chairs into the others, but with all this agonizing rage building inside you the effects of the herb were still taking hold and in each glint of light reflected on the windows made your eyes shut in the burrowing of your head under his chin. Holding you closer and closer he kept talking to you, all going unheard even he could realize that, but the constant familiar hum eventually lulled you out of hiding knowing he was there to protect you.

A sudden stop later and joining the small crowd of others Regulus stood and trotted down the steps to the exit where he touched down on the familiar street. Echoes of the conversations on the anti muggle regurgitating toilet vandal still at large was broken off.

The waft of fresh bread from the corner bakery, that nest of singing birds up in the still flowering tree that dropped a few bright pink petals in your path had your shoulders dropping. A pair of panting Bulldogs on their morning walk from the friendly man down the street giving you both his signature two finger wave in his clockwork power walking strut with arms swinging back and forth wiggling the leashes in each hand while his wind suit sounded out at each slide of the fabric together. Steps echoed and another turn raised your eyes to the shifting row of trees in the welcoming breeze bringing with it scents from further down the block as the row of houses expanded at your stop in front of it. The metal gate slid open and through the path Regulus trotted up the steps and opened the door unlocking at his touch.

The dim hall welcomed you towards the stained glass mural on the opposite door welcoming you into the palace sized home and out of Grimmauld place, all at once you were washed in golden light from the walls of windows revealing Opal in the distance out for a stroll with Norberta after their breakfast. _“Just a moment-,”_ The sentence broke off and echoed in your head. You were home, you were safe, you were now standing and in that moment you had collapsed. It should have been comical, a sudden ‘oh look, the floor’ from you and someone might have laughed but all you could feel was the cold slap of the still warming marble and the dull ache seeming to kick start the feeling in the rest of your body into a slow waking crank.

Somehow unable to speak in your mental call for him you felt your shoulders lift as K raised ten onto his, a strained, “I’ve got you Mistress,” breezed past your ear before Regulus was back and steps thundered towards you.

The full Order, all of them, they were all here seeing you being lifted off the floor in clearly blood stained clothes you had left in two weeks prior, starved and clearly injured. Hoisted back up against his chest and your eyes closed again and you drifted off at Regulus saying, “I just left her a moment.”

Sirius, “Pumpkin, pumpkin?”

.

Again on your stomach, but this time changed into your pajamas you could feel the change on your back, before you had left the skin had been reburned and coated with phoenix tears to heal it leaving no trace of your ordeal to any but you. Now in a loose tank top your formerly untouchable skin was now coated with soothing creams and plushy bandages to keep the shirt from sticking. A shift of your fingers brought the wet stain under your head to your attention, you had been crying in your sleep an agonizing turn of your arm revealed the seemingly untouched skin where your mark had been burned into. You hadn’t imagined it, you had a mark, your body told the tale of all that had been done to it, stiff and aching your body tensed in the oncoming panic attack of it all being in your head.

On your left a ragged breath from you signaled Barty’s voice to say, “It’s there.” Sharply your eyes moved to his and he set aside his book easing onto the floor by your bed carefully moving his hand closer to yours in a warning of his touch granting you time to refuse, “The mark. He thought it best to hide it, though it will appear in conference with him, but not around non members until you’re fully outed.”

In a try for a nod you felt another tear roll down your nose and across the wet puddle sifting into another fire opal from your phoenix side slid to join the others onto the floor. Barely in a crack you asked, “How, long-,” Losing your strength halfway through trying to voice the next word stirring out a comforting grin from him as his hand blanketed yours.

“You’ve been home five hours. As for the tears they will stop eventually. The build up of it all just sort of pours out when the herb wears off. You did masterfully, whole time he spouted on about plans for how he could just let you loose and gain a following for him. Already having such a force behind you and all, especially with how the Ministry is, he seems very eager to sit and wait for a while at least.” You blinked up at him and his grin faltered, “I know it isn’t easy right now, staying conscious, even moving but give it a tick or two it’ll all wake up. It’s a shock all at first-,”

“He believed me?”

His grin came back, “He believed you, they all did. Even whispers of you being his second in command soon.”

You nodded again, “Food?”

With a chuckle he said, “Breakfast is on the way. Would you like a hand up?” You nodded and he leaned in helping you to your knees and to twist around and settle with your legs crossed. Everything was sore and yet it all seemed to lock you into this position easily and under your bangs sliding into your face you felt his hand dabbing a handkerchief across your cheeks, carefully avoiding the dully burning again darkened scar across the left side of it. Tilting your head up from staring at the bed you saw him seated across from you and Idris perking up from his perch along the wall, a quick flight over to your bed and he strolled across it to settle up with his head on your left knee releasing a comforted hum at your being awake again.

In stroking him the comforting action and warm feathers shifting under your hand made you miss the door easing open until a knock sounded making you look up. In the doorway you father stood after having been alerted by Barty, “Hey Pumpkin.” A grinning pause was met by a hint of a grin from you he took as permission to enter, Snape, Remus and Regulus were next in the door as a group with Alastor watching through the wall with tray in hand.

Right to your side as Barty eased back he lowered to sit and gently folded around you at your lean into his chest, “Dad.”

Kissing the top of your head he hummed out, “You’re safe now, we’ve got you. All washed up and comfy, hmm?” as you pulled back he grinned at you, “How bout some food? Extra stuffening on the side.” You nodded and Alastor pushed through the group.

Alastor, “Alright, stew coming through.” His grin easing out one from you at the nearing scents making your stomach growl and the others grin, “You just settle in, plenty more where this came from.” You nodded and he set the tray down onto the legs that lowered themselves to settle around your lap. Muscle memory must have kicked in as you managed to raise the spoon, fill it and hungrily ate the helping of stew and another after that as they all eased into the room to sit on the edges of your bed. Random subjects were shared filling you into the nonsense the Ministry had been bringing up while missing sounds of the other teens were picking at you.

All the way to sundown the shifts of Order Members rotated between checks on you alongside the Malfoys, Barty, Regulus and Snape who shared a greater knowledge of what you were facing. Clearly more that you could remember had been shared as your father’s seething rage became apparent in random glances at him while his eyes looked over you in protective adoration of his only child. But when it came time to sleep you were eased out of bed and into your bath by him at your request, still too weak to walk on your own he filled the tub and added extra healing salts and bubbles for you, helped you strip then let you recline in the water while he sat beside the tub on the fuzzy floor mat.

“Are you mad at me?”

His eyes snapped to yours and he leaned in shaking his head, “No my Love. I am not mad at you. You chose such a difficult path, I am terrified for you, but not mad at you, no.”

You nodded and as he undid your black braid he had avoided touching just yet until you asked for help with your hair, “Lucius told you? About Fenrir?”

Moving closer his hand cupped your cheek at the stirring of more tears in your eyes, “He will never be alone with you again. He dared to imagine himself worthy of touching you, he isn’t.”

You sniffled and nodded, squeaking out, “He touched my hair,” Sirius leaned in cradling you to his chest at your move to be held, “And said he heard I had a thing for werewolves. That’s it,” you sniffled again, “Why do I feel like this?”

“Because you were vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. So far none of them had done more than hurt you, but none of them touched you. You consented to the table, not his whims. You have every right to feel what little trust you instilled in them was betrayed. You are just barely 17 not even half his age, and he treated you like you were little more than a sheep lost from its flock to a hungry wolf. No longer a person but prey. And don’t you dare go blaming yourself.” You sniffled and as you inched back at the firm tone in his last sentence, your eyes locking in his, “You are not meat. You deserve respect and trust and honesty. He is not a man, none of the others would dare to do that! He is a despicable piece of filth and will be dealt with, mark my words on that! Until then he will never be alone with you again. We will see to it.”

You nodded and sniffled through another pair of tears, “Could you help me wash my hair?”

He nodded and kissed your forehead, “Of course Pumpkin.” Shifting a bit farther back to finish undoing your braid he combed out then started charming a water stream to wet it for lathering.

“Where is everyone?”

“Well, Neville and Hermione are still off on their trips, the Weasleys just got back yesterday, so we sent Harry over.”

“Draco?”

“He’s here, been engulfed in his new models and keeping busy.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I don’t believe so, unless Dobby has told him, though he’s probably been instructed to give you peace and hold back on that.”

“You don’t want him to know?” You asked peering over your shoulder.

Shaking his head he leaned in to kiss your cheek, “I can fetch him when you’re dried off and tucked in if you wish. Regulus and the others said it was best to give you a couple peaceful days to settle.”

“Ok.” Leaning your head back you closed your eyes forcing the memories of curses being inflected on you out while your hair was rinsed out.

Dried and dressed you were helped to your feet and back to bed at your wish to test your legs, into the pocket of covers you settled feeling your braid slide over your shirt and new layer of bandages shifting as you pulled your legs in. By your bed you eyed the glowing blue vial then looked to your father who said, “Newt brought it, dropped by when you were asleep, though he’ll be back tomorrow, for lunch. If you’d like it-,”

“It won’t make me forget Mum?”

His mouth feel open and he shook his head, “No, Pumpkin, it only has effect over the past 24 hours.”

With another tear down your cheek you finally admitted, “He made me a Horcrux again.”

You nodded at the dry swallow and tear forming in his eyes and held out your hand for the vial he opened that you raised to drink, shuddering at the odd taste you felt a weight lifting off of you as your memories were limited to the hours alone and monologues cutting off before another curse was used.

Passing him back the vial you smacked your lips at the odd aftertaste recounting the hours, still keeping the much more tolerable first two hours and the moment Fenrir strolled out of the room at Lucius’ entrance. The understanding was still there, you knew what had happened after having processed it for the past hours, but it no longer played over and over in your head, “Better? Regulus said it helps a lot. Barty said whiskey but I doubt that would help.”

You nodded and leaned in for a hug he gladly returned then helped you to turn and settle down under the covers he raised snuggling with your stuffed badger he passed you, “Idris is in the corner, if you need us just shout. Get some sleep Pumpkin.”

.

With the sunrise you stirred and sat up, shifting your blankets back to find your feet, a trip to the toilet was followed by your curious stroll through the silent house down to the kitchen. The slight chill still lingering in the air making you pause and look around wondering where everyone was, behind you a thud sounded and instantly you turned and dropped panting wide eyed up at Draco hunched against the doorway.  
Groaning at his trip on the bunched up runner carpet he slid across the floor into the doorway he raised his hand, “Sorry, just me and this bloody death trap.”

Curled up against the island behind you his eyes looked you over and lowered to his knees, “Sorry, just, you’ve been gone weeks and I saw you on the stairs and my foot got snagged.” Inching into the doorway he settled against the wall waving his hand to bring out a brown paper bag he floated over to you as you hyperventilated, “My piano instructor uses them, you curl your hand around the end and breathe into it.” He mimed the action your hands numbly followed before a wheezing first puff into it. A couple minutes was all it took for you to calm and for him to stand up, waving the rug back into place he redid the non sliding charm that had apparently worn off then neared you helping you up.

Your hands settled in his and you found your feet again, leaving the bag on the counter, “How’ve you been?”

A grin flinched across his face, “It’s been quiet, everyone’s off, been focusing on my models and helping to tend to your snakes. They miss you. We all do. Do you want to talk about it?”

Forcing a grin onto your face you stepped forward stealing a quick hug he gladly returned before you answered in parting, “I got called to see Riddle.” His mouth fell open, “It’s complicated, but I’ll be okay, just a bit jumpy. It’s never this quiet.”

Draco nodded, “Ya, I heard Remus said he was off to the shop, someone ate his favorite scones, said he was going to get some of those rolls you love for a full english and pancakes. No doubt the elves are out fetching the eggs.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll just grab an orange then.” Extending your hand one floated to you slicing itself with skin in tact you carried into the sitting room at Draco’s side who gladly accepted the slice you offered him and listened to the little you wanted to share on your time with Riddle before shifting to talking about your part in the film.

.

Remus returned not long after and paused grinning seeing you giggling in sharing a story from set with Draco on his way to make you breakfast relaxed you were coming back to even again. Your admission of being a Horcrux again weighing heavily on your family, though with knowing what Harry went through they held hope that with Dementors on the loose one could be convinced to help you out again. All day you relaxed in the house with Remus as your chaperone, pausing for a nap Draco joined you for, letting you wrap around him before a brief stroll in the gardens where you ran into the eager Dragons who were all too excited to see you back and wondered what had worn you out so badly.

.

By lunch Newt had returned for a brief visit which calmed him that you had felt much better after using his draught he’d brought. Nearing dinner however you were up in your bedroom looking at your journal on the memories you had gotten from Riddle in your time at the manor. A knock sounded on your open door and looking up you flashed a grin to Dumbledore in his entrance into the room, “Jaqi, feeling better?”

You nodded your head, “A bit. Heard Harry’s trial went rough?”

He sighed and moved closer to your bed, “Fudge is being unreasonable. Though he will see reason soon enough I hope. Before too much damage is dealt.”

With a nod you wet your lips and asked, “Could I ask you something personal?”

He nodded, “Of course,” then forced his gaze to remain on you hearing your door shut, “Do you have the Elder Wand?” His lips clenched and you said, “Because I have this journal from Grindlewald that has notes on the Hallows,” he tried to turn only to stop as you said, “Priori Incantatem” His head turned to face you with a curious expression on his face, “Ollivander, when Harry got his wand said Riddle has a phoenix feather both I know is from Fawkes. I don’t want it, but, in the journal Grindlewald says he has the wand, so either you have it or he does. Now, Riddle never had the chance to find out about the bond in the graveyard, but he will, and I wouldn’t put it past him to go find Grindlewald for the fabled Elder wand.”

Dumbledore inhaled then moved closer to the bed, “I have it.”

You nodded, “Ok. If he starts to research about the wand I’ll let you know.”

He nodded then lowered his eyes to your ring and moved closer, “What else have you learned so far? I have a few suspicions of my own. But I would much rather learn what you know.”

“How much do you know about Horcruxes?” At that he moved closer and sat on the end of your bed and looked at the journal you turned to him, “Before Mum and Regulus were searching for them.”

Dumbledore looked at you, “Regulus knows of this?”

You nodded, “He found Slytherin’s locket, nearly killed him. Then I found this ring, Riddle’s old diary, we got Helga Hufflepuff’s goblet, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, and then there was a snake in a muggle zoo leaving just me and Harry.” His lips parted, “Or our scars rather.”

“You are certain of this?”

You nodded, “Part of how I knew how to find the others so easily.”

Dumbledore, “That ring, how can you still wear it?”

“Basilisk venom destroys the Horcrux.” He nodded and you added, “And in Azkaban the Dementor’s kiss destroyed mine, and with the Vault of Fear Harry’s was,”

Dumbledore, “They are all destroyed then?”

You shook your head, “He made my scar another Horcrux,” sinking his expression, “And there’s a snake, Nagini. With how broken his soul is I doubt he could live through making another.”

“Yes, one does not regrow a soul.”

“One good thing though,” his eyes rose to yours again from flipping through the book, “With Dementors floating around like this there’s a good shot I can get rid of it again. Fairly painless, and they are quite helpful creatures, once you know the language.”

The clock chimed and he glanced out the window and rose to his feet, “If you will excuse me, I have a feeling Fudge is doing something stupid.”

You giggled saying as he reached the door, “I have a feeling that feeling will be lingering around like a cloud this year.” Making him chuckle and leave the room as you lounged back cautiously planting your back into your propped up pillows looking at your journal again you sighed and set aside to grab your dream journal to sketch another scene with the curly haired blonde joining you for breakfast in your home. To your shifting sketch you asked, “When are you coming?”

…

Through your enchanted doorway you strolled through to the Hollow, far earlier than you had hoped but unable to sleep you merely got an early start on breakfast. The clatter of the dropped kettle when Molly spotted you and her elated squeaks in a tight hug around you at seeing you so soon after the choice trip that had been troubling her as to how you had been stirred the others. Thunderous steps ended with Harry and the other Weasleys joining you at the table to hear all about what had happened with the film. The twins however had a greater knowledge of what you weren’t saying and could feel you were holding back from the others the full truth. Both waited until you went out for a stroll they suggested mentioning a nest they had spotted giving you an excuse for privacy to speak with them.

Hugs were given and talk of what Fudge would do next came up, mainly how far he would go to deny the truth. Harry and Neville’s 15th birthdays after the big reunion went amazingly with everyone present and accounted for happy for the pair. Though another week had passed and you joined Bernadette off on another short film role, the first of which already being blasted in the media as your big debut stirring up letters from the Pears, who were eager to see the first step in what they hoped to be an illustrious career. Shielding your insecurities for marks and scars that were no longer there you relaxed into the role with the mask you were tasked to take up, growing more accustomed to the ordeal by the day, no matter how tedious it seemed at times.

.

The usual school letters were handed out and around the table the teens all read through your supplies lists while you read the letter from your relative holding the deed for 93 Diagon Alley who you would meet to begin the paperwork to transfer ownership a few hours before the others would head to Diagon Alley. In the letter you and the twins read was a confirmation of the list of documentation you would need along with a note that as usual it could take up to five months for the legal transfer to be through making you all grin at possibly having this as your own early Christmas present.

Full lists were compiled with Neville and Draco up to meeting you to handle the shopping this year. A second letter in Draco, Hermione and Ron’s letters brought out cheers at their being named Prefects, however a group glance at your letter had you lower your eyes to it as Ginny said, “Jaqi you haven’t read yours yet.”

You sighed and lifted it from the pile above one from the Pears and another from Charlie, who you still hadn’t replied to since his burst of contact since the dragon challenge hoping to be there for you again. “Just another massive shopping list.”

Though Percy grinned widely seeing the pin you pulled from the envelope making him say, “Knew it! Head Girl!”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head pulling out the letters reading the letter stating your extra duties and privileges, including being able to take up the shared apartment with the Head Boy. “As if I am rooming with Toppen. Snores like a wildebeest and I hear he’s just as messy as one.”

Percy chuckled then shared a few tips on how he handled his duties while you added your shopping list to the pile as Neville said, “Can’t imagine Fudge would be too pleased to hear about your promotion.”

Harry, “Fudge doesn’t seem to be too pleased with anything these days,”

The arrival of the paper had you all glancing at Ginny when she said, “Um, guys.” She laid it flat and over a tiny article on Sturgis Podmore being arrested for breaking into the Department of Mysteries was an article on the Ministry. Educational Decree Number 22 was passed, appointing Dolores Umbridge as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Her placement was to limit the learning of martial magic and allow the Ministry to monitor the activities at Hogwarts. “Looks like we have a new Professor.”

Harry, “She was at my trial.”

With a huff you said, “Probably one of Fudge’s flying monkeys.”

Percy replied, “Only met her a few times, but if she’s teaching you best to keep your heads down, or see if Dumbledore will let you drop the course for correspondence credits later.”

Harry, “But it’s our OWL year, we can’t drop it.”

Percy looked to you, “Just a tip.”

You nodded, “I’ll see how it goes.” Looking to your schedule again you said, “Looks like Trelawney is keeping us on at four over the weekends.”

Molly cleared her throat, “Ah, yes, that, it seems we’ve been taken off the approval list in the Ministry, supposed ‘unsavory connections’ and whatnot.”

Raising and dropping your brow in another glance at your schedule seeing how the ban on Time Turners affected your free time, you mumbled, “Black Plague strikes again.”

.

In slacks, dress shirts, vests and blazers with bright and colorful designs from Minerva matching the vest over your green velvet long sleeve dress you smoothed over your star coated tights tucked into your heeled booties you three inspected one another for final touches in this business deal you were off to. By your side Remus came and joined you for the trip to Diagon Alley. One after another all eyes seemed to snap to you and away again after all the headlines, though after a moments pause it seemed favor won overall and younger teens hurried over for autographs and pictures along the way with their elder relatives soon joining in with congratulations of their own. But finally that purple corner building came into view and you three grinned trotting up the steps to knock on the locked door.

It was eased open for you and once inside you joined the eager man and his attorney, who was seated by yours, an old friend of your father’s bent on ensuring you would be taken care of, in their greeting chat that faded into business as you three were guided through the signing of all the hefty stacks of paperwork. Included was the paperwork to change the signage outside and the permit for construction for the decoration above the storefront you would be building. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was finally coming to life, at least on paper, and in the meantime your relative would continue to hold up the fort selling what stock he had left if any until it was fully yours and he could finally retire like he’d hoped.

Out again you thanked your lawyer, who agreed to keep you up to date on the progress until the process was finalized. Remus, soon joined by disguised Sirius who was escorting Draco and Neville, shared how it all went in your stop into an owl shop to grab the treats for Hedwig Harry had once again forgotten to add to his list. A giggle came from you at his tight hug when you exited and his grin doubled at the shift of the ends of your ponytail to a forest green showing you were calming enough to shift again.

Shop after shop lessened your purses and after a stop in to Gringotts you were off again back home when your stew at the Leaky Cauldron was finished off to disperse your wares. Curiously as per the article in the Daily Prophet and sign in Flourish and Blots you all were to be supplied at school a copy of the ‘approved’ book for your Defense course.


	44. Umbridge

Eager to just get this monstrosity over with you all dressed in your favorite jeans and sweaters in the oddly chill drizzly morning the trip to the station went easily and through the crowds of muggles and other students whispering as soon as they saw your group. At the train you all headed for your own car where Cedric let out a relieved sigh as you entered your usual car, “There you are! Such a fuss they’re throwing up, huh?”

You all sat down saying, “You have no idea.”

With a grin he asked, “How’d your summer go? Get those papers signed yet?”

**.**

Farther down the train the fifth years all settled into their own cars, strolling past a full car Harry and Ron walked to their usual car passing other students along the way, “Dean, Seamus.”

Harry, “Good holiday?”

Dean, “All right. Better than Seamus', anyway.”

Seamus, “Me mum didn't want me to come back this year.”

Harry, “Why not?” More students poked their heads into the hall listening in.

Seamus, “Let me see. Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Jaqi and Dumbledore.”

Ron, “What, your mum believes them?”

Seamus, “Nobody else was there the night he supposedly came back. Cedric can’t remember anything.”

Harry mumbled brushing past the pair to head to their car, “I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother.”

Seamus, “Don't talk about my mother.”

Harry turned back to him seeing Dean now standing between them, “I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar.”

Hermione finally climbed on the train after handing over her trunk, “What's going on?”

Ron said nodding at Seamus, “He's mad, is what's going on.”

Seamus, “Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?”

Hermione, “Yeah. I do. Jaqi showed me the memory herself.” Parting his lips. “The Prophet is rubbish and Fudge is just a coward hiding behind headlines.”

Ron, “Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?” The others pulled their heads back in their own cars while Seamus’ eyes lowered in thought.

Harry stormed straight to the final car with the pair behind him, there Neville unpacking his carry on bag in search of his crosswords book from you asked, “You all right?

Harry, “Fine.”

Ron, “Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see.”

Harry huffed and plopped back onto his bench in the corner while Neville asked, “What’d Seamus do?”

Hermione, “Just believing the Prophet rubbish.”

Neville, “He’ll come around.”

…

A song of quick comeuppance and the toppling of the unstable left you all chatting among yourselves until Minerva returned with the first years who were all excited for their new houses. The small group was all securely tucked into their new spots already trying to make new friends with those around them, Dumbledore’s rise however signaled the elder students to point out the need for them to go quiet for the welcoming speech.

“Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking up Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you...”

Umbridge clad entirely in pink stood after clearing her throat interrupting Dumbledore making him turn to look at her, “Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.”

You and the twins mumbled, “That's likely.”

Umbridge, “The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected...and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.”

Dumbledore forced a grin and turned back to the students, “Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating.”

Ron, “Illuminating? What a load of waffle.”

Collin, “What's it mean?”

Dumblebore, “Magic is forbidden in the corridors...”

Hermione, “It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts.”

A tap on your arm at the start of the feast had you grinning at the first year girl asking excitedly, “Is it true you’re in a film with Max Troublane?”

You nodded and the girls around her squealed making you turn your head back to your juice you took a sip from wondering why they were so excited over a middle aged man you barely had two minutes screen time with. But still politely you answered their questions until they broke into another conversation on their homes and family freeing you to turn back to your friends and teammates ignoring the pink clad woman staring out at you all coldly. Even Snape, a former Slytherin himself along with Barty refused to acknowledge her place at the table.

At the end of the feast however at the glint of your Head Girl and Prefect badges seemed to instantly spark a flash of rage in her eyes unsettling you. Alongside the twins and Cedric you guided the first years to your common room and helped them ease into their first nights away from home before using your enchanted doorway to head down to the Chamber of Secrets. It didn’t take much and with a whole wing of the palace sized home you had been allowed to use for your snakes Tulip had plenty of room and company for this year so the Ministry couldn’t find or hurt her. Opal and Norberta as well were informed of the plan and regrettably you returned to your dorm and left your hammock in your trunk just in case she ever came in there she wouldn’t suspect anything of it.

…

Breakfast was followed by Herbology. Magical Creatures was next and was a simple intro back into the course followed by an extensive list of potions you tried to make the most of for a hefty supply of house points. Double Charms was next and as seventh years nonverbal spells were required after the first few tries of a new complicated charm.

*

11 am brought on the much dreaded Pink Toad-Face the first three year students had all gossiped about being a waste of a class. All together they took their seats eyeing the odd blue and white text books looking like they were from the 1800’s that they all right away flipped through growing more disappointed by the minute.

“Good morning, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations.” Extending her wand to have the piece of chalk tap under each letter across the board, “O- W-Ls.” Another flick had the acronym underlined and the chalk was set down again, “More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?”

Hermione, “There's nothing in here about using defensive spells? Using spells?”

Umbridge, “Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”

Seamus, “We're not gonna use magic?”

Umbridge, “You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.”

Harry, “What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free.”

Umbridge, “Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry...that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations...which, after all, is what school is all about.”

Draco, “And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?”

Umbridge, “There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?”

Harry, “Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort.”

Umbridge, “Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told...that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.”

Harry, “It's not a lie. We saw him. We fought him.”

Umbridge, “Detention, Mr. Potter.”

Draco, “Jaqi’s throat was cut of its own accord?”

Umbridge, “That was a tragic accident.”

Ron, “It was an assault. Voldemort’s Death Eaters did it. Stabbed her in the back too.”

Umbridge, “Enough! For all we know Potter or Diggory did that!” Open mouthed the students peered up at the Professor straightening her pink tweed jacket, “Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office.”

The remainder of the class a simple set of chapters they read quietly. Already she could tell there would be a struggle against her methods and was penning her mental draft of a letter to Fudge for initial status for how she was received.

*

Noon again had you all in the oddly warm day out in the main fields practicing a basic set of spells to dust off the summer months. The growing group that the first years flocked to out of curiosity had the pink clad Professor fuming from up in her classroom. Silently seething until a glance through a book pulled from her purse reminded her of the spell to draw on a nasty down poor she assumed to ruin the club for the day that only meant you took it up to the RoR.

Lunch after the club came next, followed by another break after leading into Transfiguration. A request for a report on how the class went was given at the end of hers. A creeping feeling spread through you all and straight for the usual room you went to inspect yet another Professor undertaking the task.

“Good morning, children. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test.” Extending her wand to have the piece of chalk tap under each letter across the board, “N-E-W-T-S.” Another flick had the acronym underlined and the chalk was set down again, “More commonly known as NEWTS. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?”

Flipping through the book you heard Bryt ask, “There’s no spells in here.”

Umbridge, “Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.”

Cedric, “Lot of good that would have done us the past few years.”

Cho nodded, “The school does seem to have a reputation for mischief.”

Umbridge, “Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry...that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations...which, after all, is what school is all about. No matter what lies are being spread,” her eyes shifted to you as you propped your chin in your palm reminding yourself not to be goaded on. “Who would ever attack children such as yourselves?”

Strolling past you she patted your shoulder making your eyes flash silver in her stroll past you revealing she had summoned those Dementors that attacked Harry after a few glimpses of her early life, “Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told...that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.” For a few moments you tapped your finger on your cheek until she strolled back to the board finishing her rant about the importance of the new regime for the graduating class. “Good test scores can guarantee you all can live up to your family names and make your families proud,” then her eyes fell on you, “Or otherwise be every bit a waste of a wand the civilized Wizarding world assumes you to be. Now I know you especially have quite a hurdle to cross, being more than just another criminal. Anyone can be an upstanding citizen, if they simply make the right choices. Do you want to, Miss Black, make the right choices?”

Lowering your hand you forced a grin, “Well with great role models like you how could I refuse the offer for guidance.” A grin eased onto her face and you continued, “I mean just look at you, Madam Undersecretary, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, so close with Minister Fudge himself,” she nodded and let out a giggle, “Your father must be so proud.” Her grin flinched and smirks spread through the class, “A worker in the Department of Magical Maintenance, to see his daughter grow from an unspectacular Slytherin student of average standing, a halfblood no less, to climb so high under Fudge’s pureblood biased regime.” You gave her a few sarcastic claps, “I am truly in awe.”

Resting your chin in your palm again with a wider grin her way as her eyes narrowed and she turned back to the board to move around her desk to sit down “It seems you will be in great need of some private lessons on improving your outlook on life. Detention, perhaps one week might sort you out.” That single challenge seemed to spark up something in the other sixth and seventh years already done with her regime.

One questioning on the first page led to a backhanded comment from a Slytherin student, from there another picked up what was meant to be her defense only to insult her more until one after another the entire class had landed themselves in detention at 6. Exiting the class when the hour was up Umbridge was seething, huffing and puffing turning to her desk to write to Fudge with no clue about the yellow dust falling off her back from you and the twins casting your duck charm on her so she would be little more than a loud nuisance.

For your free course in the absence of Muggle Studies you joined the other free students into the Study Hall Barty was hosting where even he couldn’t help but smirk hearing how the class had unfolded. Guiding you all to the tables at your shared wish not to go back again he said, “You are able to sit for the NEWTS for a course without attending the course you know. I’ll send a note up to Dumbledore alerting him to the dilemma, above OWLS it is not a mandatory course.”

…

6pm came and along with the full sixth and seventh year class you attended were joined by Harry and a few fourth years from families in the Ministry she found unworthy of their positions. Inside her class you took your seats in the desks provided much smaller than your usual ones to fit you all with paper and quills provided.

“Come in. Good evening, come in. Sit. You're going to be doing some lines for me today. No, not with your quill. Going to be using a rather special one of mine. Now... I want you to write _, ‘I must not tell lies_.’”

Cedric, “How many times?”

Umbridge, “Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in.”

Harry, “You haven't given me any ink.”

“Oh, you won't need any ink.”

Steadily you all began to write and fists clenched through the room as you all began to learn the trick, the quills carved the words into your skin and wrote with your own blood. In a pass by Harry she raised a brow, “Yes?”

He curtly replied, “Nothing.”

She smirked and leaned in for a moment, “That's right. Because you know, deep down you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter? Go on.”

.

Ron inched a bag of sweets closer to Hermione in their own Study hall before dinner, “Care for another? I'm not asking you to write all of it.”

Hermione, “Please.”

Ron, “I've been busy studying for these stupid OWL exams.”

Hermione, “I'll do the introduction. That's all.”

Ron, “Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever rude to you again...”

Hermione, “I'll know you've gone back to normal.” At Harry’s entrance her eyes moved to his scabbing hand, “What's wrong with your hand?”

Harry flashed her his unharmed hand, “Nothing.”

She fired back, “The other hand.” Reaching out she grabbed it and gasped as Ron did at the words carved into his hand, “You've got to tell Dumbledore.”

Harry pulled his hand back settling his bag in his lap waiting for supper to pop up in front of him, “No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction.”

Ron, “Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's torturing you. If the parents knew about this...”

Harry, “I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?”

Hermione, “Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple. You're being...”

Harry, “No, it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand.”

Hermione, “Then help us to.”

In a glance up the trio looked to you and the others from detention, all with bandaged hands parting their lips to the sheer number of you all. Ron grumbled out, “Bloody hell, what did she do, give the whole final two years detention?”

Harry nodded, “Just about, few fourth years too.”

Hermione, “Something has to be done!”

The Professors all strolled in and filling up the table they all took their seats and watched Umbridge stroll in, all clearly aware of the sheer number of kids in detention on her first day. Pausing on the raised floors in front of Dumbledore’s podium with a clearing of her throat, “In accordance with the behavioral codes pertaining the Prefect and Head Boy and Girl statuses any students ever having gained a detention are forfeit of the rights pertaining to the title.” A flick of her wand she brought out mean to fetch the pins from those breaking the rule sent a flock of ducks out of her wand. The descending feathers from them made you smirk as you led the full group of Prefects and Topper to remove your pins you floated over to the table in front of Minerva while Umbridge inspected her wand muttering about the unnoticed cap on her magic repeated in a few random charms she cast next all resulting in more ducks.

On his feet Dumbledore sighed saying, “Now that we have been stripped of our entire student governing body, Miss, Umbridge,” Emphasis on the Miss, “Let us eat.” He clapped his hands and supper appeared in front of you all signaling you to eat.

.

One whole week you sat through the detention and let Umbridge just sit in her empty classroom through the striking two upperclassman courses while you all took up space in the courtyard reading through copies of the typical manuals for your years aloud. The impromptu class drew out Dumbledore to assist in guiding you through the ones you all asked about. No matter her frustrations she couldn’t seem to find the way to break her magic block and borrowed wands the block still remained angering her even more as she had no way to find out who had issued the charm.

Though a commotion brought you indoors to find Umbridge and Minerva arguing.

Umbridge, “Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?”

Minerva, “I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.”

Umbridge, “So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom...Minerva.” Her name accentuated by moving up a step to be even with Minerva.

Minerva held her ground, “Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods.”

Umbridge, “I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman...but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.”

Minerva, “Disloyalty. I am not the one carving into the skin of students Dolores! How would the families of these students feel about the Ministry’s treatment of their children? Hmm? They trust us to protect their children, not maim them. But I feel quite a riveting mood to write some notices of my own since you seem to have a flurry of owls off to Fudge on the hour, let us bring some awareness of Fudge’s beliefs on how these children are to be treated by the Ministry!”

Umbridge, “Is that a threat?!”

Minerva, “Oh I don’t have to stoop to threats, or fear mongering methods to see these children on the proper paths, unlike some. But only one who does could see a threat in the truth being revealed. And all that would be needed for proof is carved into the skin of those around you, I would sure love to see you cover that up, come on give that dud wand of yours a swish and bring on a storm of ducks to fill up Black Lake!”

Dumbledore glanced down to your raised hand he compared to those of the twins and his eyes narrowed in a silent muttering of a spell of his own then turned back to the courtyard, “I believe we were on barrier charms, Cedric, your turn.” All of you turned to join him as Minerva stormed off to her office, out of which the stacks of letters to each parent zapped off using a spell of yours with photographic proof with patching sets to each of the newspapers and magazines she could think of.

Screams however echoed through the school at Umbridge’s collection of quills, both for detentions and her own personal use were blown to bits with revealing pools of ink making her contact to Fudge all the more difficult. In a frenzied trip to Hogsmeade she returned with a fresh supply to pen letters off to Fudge. “Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.”

..

Between the flood of magazines filled with the proof and statements on the detention treatment coverage in the Daily Prophet centered around the marriage of Donaghan Tremlett and reports on the trial of Sturgis Podmore for trespass at the British Ministry of Magic on 31 August. At least until the end of the week, in the sea of stolen or exploding Quills Umbridge was amassing in Dumbledore’s jinx she seemed to sneak off a letter to Fudge all the same and then a burst of news exploded all the same.

 _“Having already revolutionised the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Jane Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School.”_ Fudge’s quote rippled through the Wizarding world and with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three the grin on Umbridge’s face deepened as finally after being passed over for power positions in her former school she was the second highest in command and had the power to really change the school to fit a whole new regime.

McGonagall was first under her unscrupulous inspection, yet the more she tried to interject and question the more steadfast Minerva became in proving herself unflawed in her teaching worsening Umbridge’s mood even more.

Flitwick was next in his Charms course just before lunch, in which she did little to question him and merely measured him with a sneer at having to share a space with the halfblood Professor.

The inspections got around and right after lunch the scrutiny was shifted onto Professor Trelawney in Divinations.

Umbridge, “Just one question, dear. You've been in this post how long, exactly? Could you please predict something for me?”

“I'm sorry?”

“One teensy little prophecy?”

“Pity.”

“No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger.”

Scribbling the note down in pencil she mumbled to herself, “Lovely.” Then strolled out.


	45. Trelawney - Firenze - Arthur

“Cho. What's going on?”

“It's Professor Trelawney.” Joining the others in the break after lunch grouped around the main courtyard where Umbridge was guiding Filch out, who was dragging another trunk to the pile in the courtyard already.

Trelawney exited the castle with Umbridge behind her clutching her purse at her side with a smug grin, “Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this.”

Umbridge, “Actually, I can.”

Minerva rushed out hugging Trelawney who was on the cusp of tears, “Something you'd like to say?”

Minerva looked to her and fired back, “Oh, there are several things I would like to say.”

Umbridge, “There...”

Her words died at Dumbledore stepping out behind her, “Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?”

Minerva, “Sybil, dear. This way.”

Trelawney smiled at him patting his extended hands earning a comforting pat on her shoulder in return, “Thank you.”

Umbridge, “Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister...”

Dumbledore, “You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.”

Her eyes narrowed and she grit out, “For now.” Turning sharply on her heel to return to her office.

Dumbledore turned towards you saying, “Miss Black, a word if you please?” Nodding you joined him in strolling down the path while the trunks were floated back up to Trelawney’s quarters. Quietly you walked with him out across the field towards the forest until you nearly got to Hagrid’s hut where he stated, “Normally I would consult Hagrid with this matter, however, before she has the ability to recruit another, what was the term you used so eloquently, flying monkey.” A smirk eased across your lips, “I believe we might be able to come to a much more agreeable replacement for the time being.”

“Repl-, ah, one of the centaurs?”

He nodded, “Exactly.” In a glance forward he eyed the path and stated, “I understand through Hagrid you have quite a bond with the herd.”

“Well, Mum knew them and was good friends with them. Like a lot of others they seem to have big expectations for me.”

Dumbledore, “Well, you managed to convince them to let you house the Unicorn herds, they should take weight into my request if you are there.”

“We can’t guarantee they will be respected.”

Dumbledore, “And they will not guarantee to treat her kindly in return either.”

..

Again you were circled by the herd, and with the understanding that Umbridge was a foe with plans on dismantling the school the protective ire rose and Firenze volunteered for the role being the one with the greatest patience and the greatest desire to learn more about the students within those stone walls. At your side he carried he bagged belongings across his back for the stroll back to the castle, just in time for the next class an abandoned classroom on the first floor was bewitched with tall grass surrounded by the night sky bewitched onto the ceiling and walls with another spare room nearby he would call his own. Notes were passed to each student now under his tutelage and he readied himself for his first lesson after promising to honor your place in his class at four on weekends.

By the time her letter had been completed and sent off slack jawed she saw the new blue furred Professor Firenze being given a tour of the halls ignoring the teenage girls wafting around him at his alluring musk to head into and out of his class. His fiery gaze never breaking on his assumed rival though hers did as Dumbledore arrived smirking and ready to explain that he had been hoping to employ a Centaur for their Divining prowess for decades and she merely granted him the excuse to. His explanation seemed sound, though in her plan she never imagined that he would be able to find a replacement so soon if at all for the imagined ridiculous course.

..

With her bubbling rage Umbridge was off, and her next target being Professor Grubbly-Plank. The inspection did little to sate her rage as the teaching methods were impeccable and left little to argue with, in which Harry managed to get another detention. An additional day that on the way to dinner Minerva had little choice but to dock five points from Angelina for yelling at Harry for getting another detention keeping him from quidditch practice.

The reprieve of the students in their extra curricular activities seemed to be limited even more at the posting of the newest decree, ‘ _All Hogwarts student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are disbanded, and are only allowed to reform with permission in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four.’_

With a sigh on your way to breakfast folding the letter you had gotten from Percy with the others grouping around you and Hermione asked, “Something wrong?”

“New intel on Fudge. Apparently Fudge is banning anything that might be cover for training for combat.”

Ron, “Combat? What, he thinks we’re building an army or something?” His grin dropped at your stoic expression, “Wait, he does? Who for?”

Hermione placed her hand on your arm whispering, “For Dumbledore, right?”

You nodded then glanced at Umbridge in her stroll down the steps looking over you all making you glance forward saying lowly in latin, “Apparently he’s growing more unhinged by the day with all these disappearances.”

Hermione, “Did that happen before?”

You nodded, “Riddle’s growing an army, and some might believe that a certain Headmaster is planning on overthrowing the Ministry.”

Hermione, “Well if things are going to worst then we’ll need someone to teach us. Especially if they might try to take over here. We need to be able to defend ourselves.”

You glanced at her, “What, me?”

Ginny behind you said, “You’re the most skilled of us in dueling. You helped all the guys train for the NEWTS your first and second year.”

Ron, “You run RoR, even with Dumbledore there.”

Harry tapped your arm, “We need someone to teach us.”

You sighed, “If you haven’t noticed my place here isn’t exactly secure either.”

Ron, “Like that would ever stop you from dropping by.” Making you smirk as you split up in the Great Hall, the twins grinned making room for you holding a letter from your relative about the shop the lawyer had sent them they opened at your arrival.

…

 _Dumbledore’s Army_ , the words were scrawled across a list of official members of the elder students while the younger students under your request found out the muggle borns they brought along to start learning basic defense in case they had to protect their families. Subtly you broached the subject and the young teens lapped up the chance to learn some real defensive magic for a change with a few even bringing up the uncertainty they felt for their safety when they returned home while still being under the underage magic ban.

Even in the mix of students the still teetering believers joined by Seamus continued returning to the new club, and with how Umbridge had been behaving the disbelief had been fading by the day. Leading up to the big question from him, “So, what was it like, facing up to You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters? I mean you’ve dueled so often, but it must have been a challenge to get free. Slit throat and all.”

Harry, “We’re not going to talk about that, so if that’s why you’re here you can just clear out now.” Turning around he mumbled to you, “As if we’re some sort of freaks or something to be gawked at.”

The students in the class all started naming off your achievements only making the first years more in awe of you and Harry who said, “Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help.”

Ron, “You’re just being modest.”

 “Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there... when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like.”

Hermione, “You're right, Jaqi, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating, Voldemort...”

You sighed catching her timid pause after first saying his chosen title, “If we’re going to beat him we’re going to have to start banding together. All the houses.”

One of the boy in the back scoffed, “What about Slytherin? They won’t-,”

“They won’t what? I’ll be honest with you, I have relatives that are Death Eaters. You know what terrifies me, having to know that I might have to face one of them. Because they won’t hesitate to kill me or any of you. ‘There’s no bad Witch or Wizard that wasn’t in Slytherin’ that’s the phrase. Think about that, teenagers finding out that war is coming and that their family is pulling them into it.”

Their faces began to drop, “Those teens being torn on choosing sides, possibly breaking with tradition bringing them up against their parents or aunts and uncles, cousins, friends. Some people have harder times crossing over, because they have to drop everything they know, everyone they love to do the right thing, to tell the people darkening the world ‘no’. War is coming, and we’re all afraid, and we all have a choice to make. If the Ministry takes over Hogwarts the Death Eaters will have no trouble getting in. A lot of bad people have morals, no women, no children, but there are a great deal of them that simply don’t care. So yes, even if it takes promising them a place to stay if they’re kicked out, we need to let them know they have a choice same as us.”

Luna nodded, “It does make sense. No doubt they would accept knowing the club is run by you, your being sorted to Slytherin and all.”

Seamus, “She’s a Puff. Clear as day.”

Your eyes locked with his, “I was sorted to Slytherin, my first night my cousins jumped me for being a blood traitor, I got resorted to Puff.”

Dean, “Then why offer them help?”

“Because it’s one thing to be vicious with words, but when the traditions and actions behind the force fed beliefs are near being demanded people panic, show their true colors, they show fear. Very few people want to be cruel, they only want to be protected from harm, when you are cold and callous people tend to give you a wide berth.”

Hermione, “A defense mechanism?”

“Take any bully there are layers behind their actions.”

Ron, “So, how are we supposed to do this? Build an army? We’re just kids.”

You smirked saying, “Because every great Wizard in History, both good and bad has started out where we are now. Students. Nothing more. They weren’t great from birth, it took years of dedication. They did it, so can we. An army is just numbers, but he won’t be training his, and they won’t be expecting us.”

…

_‘Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other.’_

Across the wall outside the Great Hall more and more plaques were added with the new rules from Umbridge.

_‘Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit... Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.’_

Fear was running rampant and with herbs on full supply doubling as mints to counter the effects of the truth serum Snape alerted you to her slipping to the students your evenings were busy baking them up by the hundred to pass them out between notices of those the Death Eaters had been after.

Three Draconic enchanted books were made by you, one to list every crime the Death Eaters and those aligning themselves with Riddle, including yourself.

Another listing their victims and intended targets you would send notices to the Order for copies of those people to possibly be made. Some were only known moments before they were hunted, but for the mass majority they could be saved and hidden away. The muggles especially, the random targets for no more than effect were saved and relocated as possible.

The final book being for you, a list of all muggleborn or half blood students and their locations with warning signals alerting you if they were in danger or not, including a section of students related to Death Eaters and other criminals possibly needing aid in the future.

With these plans came another conversation with your father, there might be a day when they would need to be taken, when they would need to hide, and your whole family had fully agreed to your volunteering that. You would be leaving school soon but you would make certain none of them ever felt they didn’t have a place to go. And with one small act of random kindness the Slytherins began to notice a shift in the other students around them bringing them all against the common enemy, anyone coming after the school they loved.

…

More and more students began to complain that their owls were being tampered with, their mail opened along with parcels and packages from home, more than once items taken and a few occasions sampled by the one behind it. A fresh batch of mints brought with them a velvet pouch for each student you convinced the house elves to leave by each of their beds with a note on how to use them. Writing out each owl post number for all those they contacted, who would all receive one by simply slipping the slips into the pouch thus summoning one there as well with a note for them to understand what it is.

“That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school. Now she’s even tampering with mail, isn’t that a crime? It is for Muggles.”

The sheer lack of explanation for the mail tampering followed only at the staggering drop in mail to be inspected.

_‘Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black.’_

Straight across the front page of the Prophet those words read and to the shock of the other students the missed swirl of fingers across the front page with a mental draconic phrase you changed the title story to:

_‘High Inquisitor of Hogwarts unleashes Dementors on Muggle town.’_

Gasps rippled through the Hall and Dolores’ face dropped seeing the memory you burned into the story of her ordering the Dementors to attack Harry Potter. 2000 words and every inch dedicated to insulting your father was traded for a much more titillating truth everyone in the Wizarding world scoured for each detail.

Day by day the stories would change anytime they would print about your father, one day having just Fudge’s face with the word ‘coward’ over and over again. Being put in detention and fed more truth serum did nothing to calm the storm as no proof came about that you were behind it. Just rumor, and the most interesting piece was one aimed at you blaming you for the misprints that shifted into a 6000 love poem supposedly from Fudge to Nifflers sending laughter through the school and Ministry.

.

Where she assumed to possibly find an ally Snape assisted her plans, to her face, though those plans always seemed to fall through leading to the long put off inspection of Snape’s fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor course.

“You applied first for the Defense Against, the Dark Arts post, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“But you were unsuccessful?”

“Obviously.”

Snarky comments were abound and in the end the retaliation she hoped to get never came about as Snape was strict but also effective as an instructor. Though a bit of revenge came with the request to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A strong no was them turned to a yes a few days later when Angelina went to Minerva who righted the matter.

Hogsmeade came and was a much needed break from Umbridge’s watch and the day following came the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Gryffindor won though an unexplained tussle from Crabbe meant for you but got George and Harry put into Detention with Minerva. Weight of the person responsible for his father’s death and the attack on his mother leaving her in St Mungo’s mentally broken had gotten to him, though the boys refused to let him so much as touch you. The reason was sound but still fighting was not allowed, something Umbridge used to her advantage.

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five_ _giving her the right to strip students of all privileges, and give Harry, Jaqi, George, and Fred a lifetime ban on playing Quidditch **.**_

The news ripped through the school and following that all the teams refused to play and convinced their classmates to refuse as well with a full on shunning of Umbridge. None would look at her or even speak to her, pretending she was invisible leaving her days silent and awkward, full hallways would go silent around her and at her departure they would grow louder again as conversations picked up again.

On the heels of this a much needed bit of news came up, a familiar figure had shown up on the edge of the forest unlocking and entering his long since abandoned hut. Back at the Professor’s table Hagrid took his seat and grinned at you through his bruised face that healed almost fully leaving olive green bruising around his eye and cheek at the Phoenix Phable you sent him. Notes from Hermione were sent his way warning of Umbridge’s beliefs and treatment of the other Professors and students, including Trelawney who gladly accepted the room at your home to move into when Umbridge kept bothering her.

…

In a class on Thestrals the following day Umbridge trudged along and kept interrupting the course irritating the newly returned Professor.

Umbridge, “I will say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been.”

Hagrid, “I told you. I've been away for me health.”

Umbridge, “Your health?”

Hagrid, “Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know.”

Umbridge, “Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all.”

After trudging off and the other students wandered to their free period the trio joined him for tea inside his hut.

Hagrid, “This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants.”

Hermione, “Giants?”

Ron, “You found them?”

Hagrid, “Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over.”

Harry, “Death Eaters?”

Hagrid, “Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who.”

Hermione, “Did they?”

Hagrid, “I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose.”

Hermione, “And they did this to you?”

Hagrid, “Not exactly, no.” At Fang’s grumble for the steak he had up against his cheek Hagrid tossed it to him, “Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog.” Looking out the window he said, “It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming.”

…

A note from Hagrid upon his return had you all gathering up after dark. The trio under Harry’s cloak passed through the halls down to meet you near a statue you had told them about. From the shape of a mouse you shifted and showed them the path behind it winding out to the edge of the forest where you shifted again for the rest of the walk up to Hagrid in the shadow of a massive tree.

Hermione, “Pst, Hagrid.”

His eyes scanned over the empty space, “Triplets not come with you?”

In the shadow of the big tree you shifted as the twins in their Phoenix form landed from their flight out of your dorm room window. “Ah, good.”

Ron, “Any idea where he's taking us?”

Hermione, “Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?”

Pausing in place at the thunderous hoof beats of the Centaur herd racing past you with brief nods to you and Hagrid, “I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands.”

Harry, “Hagrid, what's going on?”

Hagrid, “I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you guys. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore under attack...I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him.” Turning around he showed them around the tree revealing a giant shed with a chain stretching off to a band of trees with a giant facing away from you watching a group of birds in their nests.

Hagrid, “Grawpy. Down here, you great buffoon. Grawpy.” He turned around and looked over you all, “Brought you some company. I couldn't just leave him, because... Because he's my brother.”

Ron, “Blimey.”

Hagrid, “Well, half brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all.” Grawp swiped his hand at you that you avoided, “Grawpy, that is not polite.”

Hermione squeaked in Grawp picking her up and Harry said, “Hagrid, do something.”

Hagrid, “We talked about this. You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione. Grawpy.”

Hermione firmly stated, “Grawp.” Grawp tuned his head to look at her, “Put me down. Now.” Grawp grumbled and set her down.

Straightening her jacket you asked, “You all right?”

She nodded flashing you a quick grin, “Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all.”

You smirked and Ron glanced up at Grawp passing her the handlebars to a bike she chimed the bell on making him grin, “I think you've got an admirer.”

Hagrid, “He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got..” his eyes scanned over to you, “Well of course we’ll look after him.”

George, “If he’s your family,”

Fred, “He’s our family.”

His grin doubled and you added, “And you know if you need to leave we have a room for you, and we can make one for Grawp too.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “He is kind of sweet.”

“Besides, it would give us time to work on our rough giantish. With a name like ‘Dreamer’ he’s going to need people who understand him.”

Hagrid, “You speak giantish too?”

Fred and George held up their fingers almost fully pressed together saying with you, “Little bit.”

..

A week of sleeplessness finally caught up to you as halfway through your fourth paragraph of an obnoxiously thick leather bound book librarian Pince seemed to let only you look at in your whole time at school your eyes drooped. With your head in your propped up palm and legs on her rounds her eyes shifted to you noticing your drift off, a wave of her wand silently closed the book and returned it to its home in the restricted section on a stand by itself.

A secret door in a black tiled hall appeared before you, in a slow slither you passed through the halls until Arthur came into view. Writhing on the floor in pain from your attacks.

Instantly your eyes snapped open and empty slips of paper tore flying off to the Weasleys to group up as you shot up darting through your enchanted doorway. Just like an old glove you slid into your Chuck Lupin appearance, maroon to the shoulder wavy hair with squared jaw broad nose and bright blue eyes. Hall after hall you sprinted until Arthur came into view, and the frothing wingback snake coiled above Arthur in his pained pile on the floor. A sudden curse from you turned the snake to bones and you rushed to Arthur’s side cupping his cheek, “I’m right here.”

His eyes locked on yours only to tear up in a bloodshot gaze at the veins in his neck darkening as you summoned your venoms from the Chamber, grabbing the right one you uncorked it and tilted his head back, “No,” he whimpered in pain wanting to coil up at his muscles tightening.

“Drink this.” Using your thumb to separate his jaws you poured the antivenom between his lips then you held his mouth shut and clamped his nose forcing him to drink it before you would release his nose again for him to breathe. Zapping the venom rack back again you called a wound bag you opened before sliding down to his legs after tugging off your jacket you bunched up under his head, “Just lay back, it’ll stop soon.”

Still trembling in pain you tore his pant leg open seeing the growing acidic pus pocket, carefully using your wand you spread a small bubble around the pocket and you sliced it open summoning fresh water to clean the wound out. Through his cries of pain you heard racing steps in the distance and when the pus was washed out you carefully poured in a wound cleaner that meshed with the antivenom diluting what was left of it easing his pain. Removing the bubble you heard another Auror rush up, turning your head you spotted Helmsley, a friend of your father’s from work and you called out, “Call for transport to St Mungo’s.”

Nodding his head he turned and sent off a charm with his wand as you coated the wound with a cream as Arthur’s breathing relaxed. In a slide up higher by his head you caught a weak grin from him and he said, “I know that face.”

“Hey Pop.”

“You know, I could really use a vacation.”

You chuckled as he started to doze off, “Well you just got one.” Sniffling you watched him stretch out as more racing steps neared calling out as St Mungo’s staff, “You just relax.” Sitting back on your knees you watched them run up as you calmed yourself then helped them to gather his things that had fallen form his pockets and followed him through the larger St Mungo’s Floo fireplace used for multiple people for cases like this. Straight through the bustling halls you waited by his bedside while they gave him an iv drip and added more creams to his leg after a full body check to ensure he wasn’t bitten anywhere else.

Word seemed to have traveled too fast for your planning, it had barely been half an hour when Molly appeared in the Critical Care Unit making you stand dropping her jaw. Hurrying over to you she hugged you tightly, “I hoped it was you that found him!” Sniffling she looked to Arthur, who was sound asleep then looked to you again, “Dumbledore wrote and they found all the kids, but you were just gone.”

“Dumbledore wrote you?”

She nodded, “Harry had a dream, I take it the same one you had. Said Arthur was in danger, but by the time he’d written the Ministry they said he was here.” Her hand cupped your cheek, “You look tired.”

“Well,” you let out a wry chuckle, “Seems I’m even more useful in my sleep. In the dream he was bitten seven times. I got to him after the first. Though no doubt this will be buried as I broke in to attack him.”

Molly nodded, “Hence the disguise.” You nodded, “Well I’ve got him now, the Doctor says he can go home in an hour when he wakes up.”

You nodded and said with a grin, “Well, one thing, he said he could really use a vacation.” Making Molly chuckle, “No doubt they should give him one now.” After another hug you strolled through the halls finding a bathroom in which you used one of the stalls to link to your door heading back to your dorm where Cedric shot up.

On his feet as the door closed and you shifted back “Jaqi! There you are! You have to get to the Headmaster’s office they’ve been looking for you.”

You nodded, “I bet.”

He wet his lips, “Everything ok?”

“Had a dream Arthur got attacked in the Ministry, snake.”

“Ah, he ok?”

“Ya, got him to St Mungo’s after I gave him the antivenom and cleared the wound. Did you want to come?”

He shook his head, “No, best I stay, there was a mandatory bed call.”

“Ah,” you nodded and turned calling your door you opened to the hall outside Dumbledore’s office, “Back in a bit.” He nodded and moved back to his desk to a paper wile you stepped through the door that closed behind you.

A few steps later you gave the cracked door a gentle knock bringing up Minerva’s voice, “That must be her, come in, come in.”

Opening it you passed through seeing the blotchy cheeked Weasleys you strolled to while Ginny hurried over crashing into your chest for a tight hug mumbling, “Dad-,”

Looking to Ron and the Twins you said, “I managed to get the antivenom and clean his wound then got him to St Mungo’s Mum’s with him now.”

They all exhaled and Ginny sniffled again hugging you tighter, George moved closer to join the hug while Fred hugged Ron asking, “Bad bite? Harry said it was seven bites.”

You shook your head, “No, I got there first, just the one on his leg.”

George folded around you and Ginny mumbled, “They couldn’t find you, we were so worried.” Making you hug her tighter.

“I’m sorry.”

Minerva asked, “Will he be in Mungo’s long?”

You shook your head, “No, said he’ll be out in an hour or so, Molly sent me off. Where’d Dumbledore go?”

Ron, “Harry’s nightmare, Dumbledore got worried about it. Kept saying something about a weapon Riddle wants, needs to block his mind or something.”

Looking at Minerva you asked, “Occlumency lessons?” She nodded, “That can only end well.”


	46. Mass Breakout - Expulsions - WWW

Within the hour as promised Arthur was home and was greeted by you and his children after Minerva had overseen your transport there by portkey for an approved week off with an extension of invitation to Hermione and Harry as well. With a wide grin he eyed the meal and treats you all had whipped up for him, under the aid of his cane he lowered into his chair and shared he had indeed been given a vacation. Quite the lengthy one but mainly due to the fact he claimed he had no clue who had healed him and with the aid of one of your mints he found in your jacket the truth serum was believed to have taken effect.

At his warning you expected to find a tale of how Sirius Black had broken in attacking Auror members, but all across the front page was news of The Rosenfeld Case that had fallen apart after questions about the Veritaserum used being tainted. The only mention close to Arthur’s dilemma was Broderick Bode was strangled to death by a Devil's Snare while in St Mungo's. It seemed Fudge was more afraid of showing any weakness of the Ministry at all after your slew of revenge titles making it a fireable offence to even mention the Black Family.

Though it seems habits are hard to break as across the front page as you’d warned the Order weeks ago, 10 Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban, including your aunt Bellatrix and uncle Rudolphus.

_‘We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.’_

Behind you Hermione stated, “Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen.”

Ron glanced at you seeing you stand up, your sharp exhale at trying to remain calm not hiding the soft flames coating your hands burning the paper you were crumpling in your fist while sparks rippled across your knuckles. “He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth.”

Seamus stood trying to speak to you only for you to say you were going to the toilet and would be back, curiously at Neville and the twins hurrying after you he continued to stroll over to Harry just outside the Great Hall, “Harry. I wanted to apologize. Now even me Mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you.”

Harry nodded and said, “No kidding.”

Harry’s eyes followed your turn down the hall with the trio after you that Seamus turned to asking, “Which toilet is she using? She’s passed them already.”

Harry passed him his copy of the papers and Ron said, “Probably the one we won’t hear her scream in.”

Seamus’ mouth fell open, “Death Eaters?”

Dean looked over his shoulder, “Even I’ve heard about Bellatrix Lestrange and I’m muggle born. Jaqi’s related to her?”

Ron, “Ya see Mate, she’s technically related to two third of the school if you look at her family tree, one of the Sacred 28, oldest in the Wizarding world, plus up till her Dad the lot of them went off pureblood values, so no shocker there’s a score of bad apples in the bunch.”

Hermione, “That’s why Fudge and Umbridge don’t trust her.”

Harry, “And why she’s considered a blood traitor.”

Dean, “Is she going to be ok?”

Ron, “Well, Bellatrix was mental before they locked her away, no telling what she’ll be up to now, or if like the lot of them will come after Jaqi and her Dad, he was a part of how she got captured according to Mum.”

Seamus, “Oh, so, best give her some time then?”

Hermione, “She should be back soon, just tired I think. Hasn’t been sleeping much, and I doubt she will be when Umbridge tries to bring her in for nightly teas again like after Mr Weasley was attacked.”

Seamus smirked as Dean said, “Maybe we can help with that. Make sure she’s too distracted to distract Jaqi.” Dean turned and called out, “Hey Lee,” Lee Jordan turned and they strolled off, “Still got watch on those Nifflers?” Lee grinned wider joining them over to a corner to begin plotting as the others sighed and went to the table.

.

Shaking in your wavering breaths you lowered onto the floor of the empty third corridor room Fluffy was once held in, curling your legs in tucked in front of you. Your hands rose to support your head as you sniffled under your curtain of flame covered black curls. Around you the trio settled gently patting your legs and back as you calmed mumbling, “I’m just so tired.”

Sitting up you brushed your hair back out of your face and wiped your cheeks looking at Neville, “When he came back she was bound to get out. We knew that. You warned them, they warned Fudge, who clearly didn’t listen.”

You sniffled again, “Why don’t we kill our confirmed psychotic mass murderers like the States do.”

Neville the twins chuckled and said, “But prison breaks are all the rage you know.”

Forcing a flicker of a smile you said, “Even with Occlumency I still can’t stop the dreams. It just never stops.”

Neville, “Maybe Snape can give you some of that Dreamless Draught.”

“And what if another attack happens and I can’t get there in time?”

Neville nodded, “Well, one good thing, my parent’s’ll have to move in now, Nellie definitely. Might even take a leave.”

Fred, “Plus now, can’t be long till the cats out of the bag.”

You nodded, “No doubt he’ll have to admit there’s more at play than my Dad with some vengeance.”

Neville smirked, “Unless he tries to spin it that they’re working with Dumbledore to overthrow Fudge.” All of you laughed at that, including Neville.

“Oh I would pay to have him print that angle just to see it blow up in his face.” Once again you stood feeling much calmer now and joined them down to the Great Hall for something to eat with a plan for you to get a nap in through DA and the break after lunch while the twins took over for you today.

..

Across a bench in the corner you curled up in your fox form and drifted off to sleep in a protective bubble the twins formed around you just to be safe. More explosive charms made good use of the bubble and when you were woken to groggily head down to lunch though in his lagging behind Harry approached Neville, who was looking up at the photo of the original Order.

“Neville?”

“Fourteen years ago Death Eaters named Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. Tortured them for information ...but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet. They might not have remembered being pregnant with me, or my being born, but that’s not their fault, and they’re still here, for me to learn from. And now we have Nellie too, I just, I don’t want them to get hurt again.”

“We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise.”

Neville nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder, “I’m certain your parents are proud too. Sirius and Regulus are, Remus too, even though you terrify Molly a bit with all we get sucked into.”

Harry nodded and let out an awkward chuckle, “Ya, managed to stumble through so far.”

Neville shrugged, “No better than they did. They were just a few years older than we are now.”

Harry smirked, “Let’s just not start having babies just yet.”

Neville chuckled, “Yes, lets.” Following Harry with a smirk, “Though they would be adorable.” Making Harry chuckle.

Catching up to the group sheepishly Harry approached Ginny’s side asking, “So, when we get to Hogsmeade where did you want to go first?”

A soft blush spreading across her cheeks as she remembered the note Harry had passed her after two days of being unable to speak to her when he’d finally realized his feelings were more than just that for his best friend’s kid sister. Of course she jumped at the chance for a date with him and broke his silence with a goodnight peck on his lips before darting off to her dorm at curfew the night before. Their day was soon planned out along with a stolen moment when you and Harry would meet up with a journalist from the Quibbler to answer a great deal of questions for a full exclusive of the teens being targeted by the Ministry.

…

All it took was a week and the issue exploded lifting the popularity of the Quibbler over night. And along with it in nine days time brought on a full weeks detention from Umbridge when she learned of it. Though with her deduction of points Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney all took to awarding other students in your houses to help make up for the difference for varying reasons through the day to do so without raising her suspicions.

Proclamation 27 came down, and with it brought on the banned Quibbler being disguised and smuggled into the school anyways as it seemed to be the only publication out of Fudge’s grasp since the break out. Under accusations of giving false statements the one last glimmer of freedom was snatched away, banned from Hogsmeade you both were set back even more. Though upon hearing word that you were banned the shops there updated their mail ordering catalogs, just for Hogwarts use for you and the others banned form the town for their supporting your claims to keep up their business and show their support in some small way with a promise of discrete delivery no matter the sizes of the orders.

…

No matter the fractions of hope more darkness seemed to seep into the school growing eerily quieter each day, as if you were on the cusp of something and the school was readying itself. Upon threat of punishment for her parents in the Ministry Marietta Edgecombe copied the list of members for Dumbledore’s Army and handed it over. In a hurry after having done so to warn the others she was only met by the sight of charmed howlers ordering each member to the Headmaster’s Office.

All together you strolled cautiously through the halls sitting empty at the order for the other students to head to their dorms straight after dinner, even if they had classes that were now rescheduled. At the number of you it became clear you had been outed and no doubt all in hushed conversation readied to be given the boot from the school.

Up the spiral staircase you filed into the office finding Dumbledore strolling away from his Pensieve he had been emptying into jars he sent off to who knows where saying to the students, “It appears we seem to be at an impasse students.” His head nodded as he added to the sound of Umbridge’s nearing giggle at something Fudge was saying, “Hold firm we can ride this out.”

.

His eyes flinched from you then back to Umbridge entering surrounded by Kingsley and another Auror on his right named Dawlish.

Umbridge smirked at Dumbledore passing Fudge the copied list, “Been watching them for weeks. And see, ‘ _Dumbledore's Army_ ’...proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius.”

Fudge, “All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry.”

Dumbledore’s head tilted slightly, “Naturally.”

Harry, “No, Professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me.”

Dumbledore patted his shoulder and nudged him back to your side clearing the path between him and the Aurors, “Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's." I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities.”

Fudge, “Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.”

Cutting off your groups’ attempts to speak Dumbledore proper his hands on his hips, “I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to... What was the phrase? Come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

Fudge, “Enough of this. Take him.”

In their move to draw their wands Fawkes took off and lit on fire soaring over Dumbledore’s head allowing him the chance to clap his hands on his tail feathers to aparate in an untraceable way off to your home.

The burst of flames from the escape sending the Aurors and Minister to the ground with Umbridge. In their rise Kingsley stated, “Well, you may not like him, Minister...but you can't deny...Dumbledore has got style.”

Turning to look you all over Umbridge smirked saying, “Ah, yes, just in time for detention.” A cursed pack of books in her hand while desks appeared in the office while Fudge raced off back to his office to send off the story of Dumbledore being on the run.

…

On their feet while Umbridge stepped out into the hall to read a letter freshly arrived through the fireplace Ron said, “Harry. You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag.”

Hermione, “Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming. Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours. Yeah, we talked you into it.”

Harry, “Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to...”

Ron, “To what?”

You replied for him, “To go it alone.” Harry nodded as you looked at the door still keeping you inside, “But no,” his brows inched up, “That’s just what they want. For us to be alone. Alone we’re less of a threat.”

Fred crouched by the desk of a young boy stated, “Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael.” Seeing him stroking the scars there from the cursed book etching the moral of the turbulent and mentally jarring tale you all had to live through in what seemed to have been years within the hour time limit.

George, “Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See?”

Fred, “It's fading already.”

They both said, “You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while.”

.

The door opened and with a wide grin Umbridge read off, “Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight passed by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge making Dolores Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts School.” Her eyes shifting over you all, “This will be the headline across the Prophet by sunrise, and now, some long overdue humble pie. As I told you once before, Mr. Potter children deserve to be punished.”

Harry, “So what, you’re going to expel us?”

She shook her head, “Not all of you.” Her eyes narrowing as they fell on you, “Just the head of the Hydra. The source of the poison corrupting this school. The one whose arrival here has stirred up more mischief and delinquency than any other student in the history of the school.” In taking a step closer to you she extended a letter to you, “Miss Black, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will collect your belongings and be escorted from the premises.”

In your glance at Dawlish and Kingsley you said, “I wonder, have you ever considered you might be wrong?” Her lips parted and you shook your head, “Just curious, if, I was telling the truth. I wonder what depths you would sink to in hopes of protecting yourself from them.” Her eyes narrowed at you as you said, “One flaw in your plan is, you can knock me down and try to darken my name, but I’m still going to save you.” The students behind you shifted on their feet wondering why you would protect her as you stepped closer to her making her extend her useless wand at you, “For one reason alone, to see your face, yours and Fudge’s, when you see that I’m right, and you left the door wide open for him to stroll right back in.”

In their silence Fred stated, “You know, George...I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement.”

George, “Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing.”

“All right, Professor! Here you go.”

They both stated with smirks behind you, “Ready when you are.” All shifting into Phoenixes to soar out the open balcony door to aparate off home while Wildfire Whiz-bangs soared off through the halls chasing her out of the office the teens hurriedly followed, seeing the minefield of charms leading up to her pink kitten decorated office surrounded by a portable swamp charm. In a zap your things were sent home while Cedric took the position of head of the group at your previously laid plans in case she had ever expelled you to keep the others safe and prepared for anything.

.

Straight through the door of your bedroom you had all aparated to you shifted and strolled though the halls and down the steps to find Albus speaking with your father, Regulus and Remus who all stood when they saw you. Albus, “I had hoped you would get more time in the school.”

You shook your head and George answered, “Impatient little woman that one.”

Sirius hurried over and hugged you three tightly, “They’ll change their minds. Sooner rather than later, can’t be long now.”

Regulus nodded as you were freed, “Either way no doubt you can still have your lessons mailed home, just to keep up.”

You three nodded and Remus eyed you all, “Best you try to sleep. We can have a family meeting with Molly and Arthur over breakfast.”

Turning around you strolled up to your room again where you all settled into sharing your bed to sit up discussing your plans for what to do to keep busy out of school. That conversation didn’t last long as only a few minutes after you had lounged back against your pillows Idris began to hum and you all drifted off to sleep.

**

Upon news of your expulsion a full out war was called on Umbridge to make her regret ever entering the school. Even against her tries to form an Inquisitorial Squad of Slytherins to bully and spy on the others innumerable pranks, tricks and incidents befell the new Headmaster. In your absence Peeves led the others in the war guiding them on the best times and hiding spots of her paths he had already memorized after spying on her for so long. From bursting out of blackboards, pushing over statues, toppling neatly stacked piles of parchment into fires to blowing raspberries every time she spoke Peeves held a busy day but enjoyed every moment of it feeling a great lack of luster in the school after you four had left.

A try for a Minister order to banish Peeves was tried and failed miserably as he was manifested by the school and first students themselves in their repressed delinquency at molding into the rigorous school list from being at home constantly. And to add insult to injury the school sealed up the Headmaster’s office out of her access even from the balcony leaving her to rule over the school from her own tiny powder pink office causing her to throw an amusing right little tantrum.

Professors who hated her before adored the chance for a bit of revenge, her orders to sweep the school for any traps you had left for her was met with an outright aloof sigh that none of them had the ‘authority’ to do so only reminding her of her magical block in each time she felt the urge to hex one of them. Favors, house points and sweets for those objecting against Umbridge were gifted from the Professors as a sort of enforcement to remain steadfast against her. Flitwick especially loving to pass out Sugar Mice upon his favored students casting several advanced charms to obscure her way while he treasured the swamp you had left he saved a small portion of upon an Auror’s arrival to aid in its reversal.

A shared dream of Rookwood sharing news of the Department of Mysteries and the Hall of Prophecies, in which you knew an item he hoped to lure Harry into taking for himself. A letter to him shared you knew what he had seen and understood it followed by your hope that he would continue his lessons with Snape in hope of protecting himself in your distance from him. After sneaking a peak in the Pensieve in Snape’s office after sending off questions to Sirius and Remus as to how his father truly was after seeing that at least to Snape he was arrogant and cruel seemingly without reason.

Next clearly came a question as to why Snape was targeted by them. Sharing his concerns however only seemed to worsen his worries at having to wait while heading off to his bed to get away from Hermione who struggled to accept Harry’s sneaking through Snape’s memories and his lenience with his lessons knowing how hard you try on yours.

Astronomy class however at midnight grew to quite a commotion as on the first of December Hagrid’s hut was approached by five Aurors, all of whom stunned to find, upon your warning, the hut empty without any trace of Hagrid.

***

Morning after expulsion had you three jolting from sleep at Molly’s shout of, “Expelled?!”

Grumbling in your pile of covers and limbs you shifted free of the covers and hurried to brush your teeth and head down for the breakfast K was making to celebrate your first meal home again. Arthur smiled at you three saying, “I am certain this will be over soon enough, and then it can easily be overturned.”

To which Albus agreed, a curious glance from Molly had her asking, “Any more dreams?”

You shook your head, “No, though I had a question, how do I know Rookwood?”

Regulus, “Augustus Rookwood?” You nodded, “He was a spy in the Ministry.”

“Which department?”

Arthur, “The only one that matters most likely to him, Department of Mysteries.”

Molly, “Odd feeling about him?”

You shook your head then glanced at Regulus, “Only that he might not be so useful before long.”

Regulus nodded, “He did write to me. Hoping to avoid that end.”

Albus asked aloud, “How could he possibly be useful?”

You shrugged and said, “Not a clue, but soon we can find out. Even something trivial for the time being.”

Regulus added cream to his mug and stirred it with his finger saying, “He is quite adept with maps, we could keep him occupied if Riddle suddenly gets finicky around him.”

“Shouldn’t be hard.”

Fred, “They all in that mansion, hidden away?”

Regulus nodded, “Yup. Best they stay there too. Even if they could cross the borders of our lands I doubt for the few moments until they are ejected would be pleasant.”

Sirius sighed, “I am not overly fond of the notion of Bella being loose, however, I suspect her focus will be more on Riddle than anything else.”

You nodded and raised your own mug, “Ya, got that. Narcissa said she’d try to remind her of that. To keep her busy. Might free up Peter a bit.”

At his name your father subtly flinched at the lingering bite in your tone you’d yet to lose in saying his name away from him. A timid trust was now between you and as your key informant with the greatest trust and a direct channel to Riddle had him in a safe place for now aiding you both greatly as the painful past had to be overseen for his motives in his choice at the impossible decision of watching Riddle’s attacks on your mother to keep you hidden. Sirius inhaled then asked as aloofly as he could muster, “How is Peter?”

“Getting used to his new hand, apparently Riddle rarely is without him. Had to write me in the toilet, burned a mental pulse of what he hoped to write me in a slip of paper.”

George, “He’s getting better at it.”

Fred, “Last one was terribly jumbled, had to pop in to copy it straight form his mind.”

Remus, “And they aren’t expecting you back anytime soon?”

You shook your head and Regulus answered, “No, best to keep a wide berth. Mainly slipped noted and letters for now. Even Riddle’s testy on getting her around the escapees.”

Molly lowered her mug then asked you, “This ghoul blood you mentioned, is that what’s making him so focused on you?”

Regulus shook his head, “Not yet.” You looked to him, “No, apparently Riddle was more obsessed with Jewels than the Potters back then. Never let up on her. Used to spend hours tracing back the family tree, even looked up the Evans’.” In a glance at Sirius with his jaw clenched Regulus added reluctantly, “She’s family. One thing she’s got over Bella on him, blood.” To help ease Sirius some more he added, “Veela does help too. Might have a stronger pull, ghouls to flock to them when they can find one.”

The mail broke through your conversation and you all dug into it sharing bits and pieces until you three lit up at having the final copies of your ownership documents in your hands for the shop of your dreams you had decided to go drop in on today with Arthur and Molly as the others went off to work and Albus went back up to his room.

Comfortably dressed Fred, George, you, Sirius and Arthur strolled through the streets up to the grin inducing purple corner building. Up the steps you trotted to the door your relative opened with a wide grin. Inside the usually scarcely filled sales floors scattered with random patched of furniture seemed to welcome you with a flicker of the lights and while George accepted the keys your relative collected his trunks in a mokeskin pouch and beamed all the way out the door to hurry off to catch his train to his retirement. All together you strolled through ensuring the closed sign was up for you to start laying the enchantments on the building casting hidden draconic runes along the walls and outer foundations. Each floor you strolled through marking chalk outlines on the floor for certain sections for your wares and explored the four story building.

A shuffle of floating furniture lingering behind was arranged to accommodate the displays. Tiny flags on sticks hovered above the sections for another run through stroll through each to mentally map it out before you copied it all down on paper and packed it all away in a trunk on each floor left for selling and you all took the stroll to head down the street to the enchanted paint shop. Nipping at your lips you eyed the selections of colors to match the sketches you had already decided on months prior in your journal packed with all the plans. Beaming behind you your fathers watched you hand over the list of what you needed with a few additions for tiny accents or signs in shimmering or color changing paint, even one with disappearing paint for a sign that is more of a mirage depending on where you stand.

The wide spread of paint floated around you on the stroll back to the building seemingly shivering the dust off its outer bricks and shingles in your return. The brown signage above the door now bearing the lettering you had chosen for it soon to be added to with the moving sculpture in a few days. Back through the door you each took a section on the first floor and with the windows open freeing the sound of the radio in the middle of the floor playing through your painting spree on the self dusted walls, shelves and borders adding to the visual separations of sections. Outside more and more people strolled by eyeing the posters you had set up listing your opening in the near future stirring up a buzz through the streets.

From floor to floor you painted and then moved onto the floating signs you had already cut out in the summer months, in which you had already constructed the final touches to the displays. True you didn’t have a full four story shops worth of goods yet but what you had for the first two with a small selection for the future third floor that could surely grant you a cushion to complete the rest. Leaving it for a few hours to let it dry you were off to a diner nearby. Around you the keeps from the other shops on lunch as well along with a few random customers all stole chances to pass by or scoot closer to your table asking about the new shop after having shared a uniform comment that it was madness to have expelled you three.


	47. WWW - Off for the Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up to chapter 50 is done, let me know if you're wanting more, don't want to make anyone wait unnecessarily. Hope you like it, the drama is building :D

Signage hung and walls painted the furniture left behind was next, a few pieces being painted or like the remaining cabinets you would remove the doors to fill them with extra shelves for the displays. The biggest change being the Phoenix you built around a trio of them joined together along the wall on the first floor for your healing candies along with the pink flower display shelf for the Valentines prank products you had tested in school.

Glitter bombs complete with toffees to shift the glitter to smoke birds, swarms of paper birds that would keep flying around the heads of those opening the fake gift boxes, Pixie Petals, fake flower pins given to students who then smell flowers nonstop with hourly petal flurries and puffs of pollen while their hair and eyes turn bright pink remaining so even after removing the pins. All those joined with the typical enamoring potions complete with repulsion potions and Pygmy puff habitats for the corner letting the little fluff balls bounce around to their hearts delights to greet the future customers on opening day.

In total the first floor held the sweets, game sets you offered along with your health, Wonderwitch and other potion sections that would go alongside your future book selection on the third floor for rare and believed to have been destroyed books copied from your enchanted library already set to house copies of Dumbledore’s yet to be published notes on Tales of the Beetle Bard.

.

Proudly in your bustling trips through your enchanted door with trunks of your prepped goods to form the displays your fathers continued to set up the hidden safes and log books kept in the shelves behind the register counter they added pens and other various possibly needed supplies to. Soon enough you had the first floor packed with spares up in the store room to move onto the second floor you knew to possibly be the biggest draw.

The full selection would be your supplies of Communication - Dummies, Toy Persons - Attacking Toys, Items - Defense Objects – Accessories - Enchanted Clothes section – Explosions. One or two were set up in each section to get a gauge for the proper spacing with more to be added later to fill them out. By the end of the day the shop had seemed to come to life before you, nearly ready to give it your first soft opening to see how it would fare. A full list of goods you were compiled and mailed off to Hogwarts in a sort of poll to see what they might be interested in trying for themselves, a first sign that you weren’t just sitting around.

*

In the bustle of the students headed off for the new imposed earlier curfew two hours before dinner to help reign in the students still upset after you had left, upon entering the common rooms grins spread at the floating notes in a joined trio of W’s that burst into a flurry of listed products for each of the students they eagerly accepted.

_‘On behalf of Weasley Wizard Wheezes if you would not mind participating in this survey on interest in our possible list of goods, Please and Thank you. This is to gauge what might possibly be the most popular of our products so we can prepare accordingly for future orders. If you find a product on the list of interest to you kindly circle the name and write an estimate of how many you might be tempted to buy at a time.’_

_Sweets_

**_Candy In A Can_ ** _"This product contains candy"_

**_Custard Pies_ **

**_Ton-Tongue Toffee_ ** _when eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple._

**_Canary Creams_ ** _temporarily transfigures the user into a canary._

**_Edible Dark Marks_ ** _"They'll make anyone sick!"_

**_Patented Daydream Candy Charms_ ** _virtually undetectable highly realistic thirty-minute daydreams. (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression, Not for sale for wizards under 16.)_

**_Skiving Snackbox_ ** _Range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. To make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal_

**_U-No-Poo_ ** _a causative product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who" (causes constipation)._

**_Shimmering Silver Salt Drops_ **

**_Lucky/Unlucky Dip Box_ ** _Box with candies that change your luck -- "Slip someone the Best or Worst day of their life, or keep them all for yourself!!"_

**_Miraphorus Magic Set_ ** _Box with candies that change your hair, eye, skin color/hair length, texture - each candy wears off after 4 hours._

**_Everlast Jawbreakers_ ** _Jawbreakers that change colors and flavors and never get any smaller_

**_Chocolate Midas Bars_ ** _"No Honey it tastes amazing! Could I have seconds?" One bite of this bar will have you tasting chocolate at every meal -- Lasts 24 hours_

**_Flaming Cinnamon Toffees_ ** _Eating these causes eyes to water and cinnamon flavored smoke come out of their nose and mouth -- Burns for 5 minutes -- Drinking water makes it worse -- Sold with Muting Gummies_

**_When Life Gives You Lemons_ ** _A Bag of Lemon seeds and a pot of soil. Seed grows overnight into miniature Lemon tree -- Each bite of the Lemon tastes like a different fruit._

**_I Smell A Rat_ ** _Candies that you give to people who gossip. The more secrets they tell the more they turn into a rat._

**_White Chocolate Webs, Black Cherry Licorice Spiders_ ** _White Chocolate Webs that you can enchant to fall from the ceiling, then they morph into Black Cherry Licorice flavoured Spiders that chase you around until you eat them - like Chocolate frogs_

**_Health Disappearing Burn_ ** _1-3 drops once a day put on burns for about 2-4 days - really burns at first, makes skin impossibly soft_

**_Disappearing Scar_ ** _put on scars once a day for about 2-4 days - really cold at first, makes skin impossibly soft_

_.._

_Game Sets_

**_Reusable Hangman_ ** _"Spell It Or He'll Swing."_

**_Miniature Quidditch Pitch_ ** _Miniature Dummies that fly around a medium sized quidditch pitch - Pitch/Players shrink when done into a small bag resembling a metal coinpurse - Players morph into anyone and their brooms turn into any type of broom using enchanted playing cards with player's stats and broom info that are placed square trays on each side of the pitch ---- Can be used to broadcast or view any previous Quidditch Match by purchasing enchanted coins with Match info enchanted in them, place them in the round slot in the center of the Pitch_

**_Quidditch Player Cards_ ** _Enchanted Playing Cards with player's stats and broom info that are placed square trays on each side of the pitch_

**_Quidditch Match Coins_ ** _Enchanted Coins with Match info enchanted in them - Enchanted with exact details from memories of matches, play-by-play references, stats, videos and pictures taken during matches --- place them in the round slot in the center of the Pitch, Players, Brooms and Pitch will change to fit the Match details and then the match will start shortly_

**_Death Eaters vs. Aurors_ ** _Wizards chess sets with pieces that resemble actual Death Eaters and Aurors._

**_Knights and Soldiers_ ** _2 armies of toy soldiers and knights on horses; enchanted to fight in small battles whenever you take them out. Stand still around muggles_

**_Dueling Sets_ ** _Witches, Wizards and other creatures duel each other - Characters range from generic stats of races to specific legendary characters. Duel on a playing board that resembles a chess board that can morph into any environment - comes set with five basic locations, Card and coins can be purchased to modify the locations. Cards are placed in tray in the center of each side, enchanted coins can be placed in round slots for locations, weapons, armour, and enchanted items to be given to any chosen character._

**_Dueling Sets Cards_ ** _Cards can be used to choose Characters and locations. Characters range from generic stats of races to specific legendary characters. Card and coins can be purchased to modify the locations. Cards are placed in tray in the center of each side, enchanted coins can be placed in round slots for locations, weapons, armour, and enchanted items to be given to any chosen character._

**_Dueling Sets Coins_ ** _Coins can be used to choose items, powers for Characters and locations. Cards are placed in tray in the center of each side, enchanted coins can be placed in round slots for locations, weapons, armour, and enchanted items to be given to any chosen character._

..

_Acessories_

**_Anti Gravity Hats_ ** _"Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!"_

_Headless Hats make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself)._

**_Out to Lunch Fake Moustache_ ** _Disguise you can wear to hide from your boss when you sneak out for lunch_

**_Singing Parrot Pendant_ ** _A Pendant shaped like a parrot that repeats everything it hears through songs -- Parrots range from Soprano to Barritone and come in genres Opera to Rock 'N' Roll_

**_Befuddling Bags_ ** _Bags that are enchanted so you can put anything in them and they won't get larger or heavier_

**_Confusing Coinpurse_ ** _Coinpurses that are enchanted so you can put thousands of Galleons, Sickles or Knutts in them and they won't get larger or heavier_

_.._

_Communication_

**_Quills_ ** _Smart Answer, Self Inking and Spell Checking varieties._

**_Extendable Ears_ ** _used to hear voices at the other end of the ear._

**_For the Owls_ ** _A set of enchanted diary sized books - letters written in one appears in the other - book turns blue when there is a new message - Only the owners can read the letters_

**_Diary_ ** _The pages go blank when anyone but the owner tries to read it - If revealing charms are used on it the book starts to scream loudly and bite the person who charmed it._

**_Little Birdie Told Me_ ** _Miniature Birds that fly around, spread gossip and eavesdrops - hides behind something near a crowd and repeats the message it is given or listens in on conversations_

**_Dummies, Toy Persons_ **

**_Jumping Snakes_ ** _Fake snakes that jump at people that you don't like_

**_Rubby O' Chicken_ **

**_Relax House-Elf, Come Here Dear Enemy of Mine_ ** _"Fetch my Shoes! Clean my House!" Dummies that can morph into whoever you want, usually people you hate - They follow simple tasks, They cannot think or say no - They shrink and store easily_

**_Who is Guiding Me?_ ** _Miniature Thestrals that help guide you to your destinations - Only people who have witnessed death can see them_

**_Follow the Tiny Dragon_ ** _Miniature Dragons that help guide you to your destinations - Not real dragons, enchanted dummies - They can glow in the Dark, and stay within 5 feet of owner._

**_Tickle Me, Hug Me, Love Me -- Voldemort, Death Eaters_ ** _laughs and shakes when tickled - programmed to say certain phrases and walk around and hug people - the size of a person's hand_

**_Tickle Me, Hug Me, Love Me -- Umbridge_ ** _laughs and shakes when tickled - programmed to say certain phrases and walk around and hug people - the size of a person's hand_

_…_

_Enchanted Toys_

**_Aviatomobile_ ** _a flying toy car._

**_Weasleys Wonderous Wands_ ** _\- Trick wands turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved._

**_Screaming Yo-yos_ **

**_Fanged Frisbees_ **

**_Ever-Bashing Boomerangs_ **

_.._

_Attacking Toys, Items_

**_Punching telescopes_ ** _when squeezed, gives the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove._

**_Pandora's Box_ ** _Open the box and tiny demons fly out and attack the person who oppened it._

**_Cotton Candy Birthday_ ** _The person that opens the can gets covered with pink powder that tastes like Cotton Candy and "Birthday Girl/Boy" written on forehead - wears off in 24 hours or comes off if you lick it_

**_Spectrum Pestrum_ **

**_Sticky Trainers_ **

_.._

_Misc._

**_Muggle magic tricks/pranks_ ** _for "freaks like dad", not a real money spinner._

**_Portable_ ** **_Swamp_ ** _creates a swamp when used._

**_Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow_ ** _Makes facial hair grow in minutes._

**_Frame of Desire_ ** _Shows a picture of the person you love the most_

_.._

_Defence Objects_

**_Decoy Detonators_ ** _when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary._

**_Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_ ** _When thrown into the air, this powder covers everything around it in darkness, which cannot be penetrated by spells like Lumos or Incendio, although the Hand of Glory can be used to see through it._

**_Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves_ ** _used by the Ministry of Magic for defence against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm._

**_Soldiers On Parade_ ** _Fake soldiers used for diversions and create crowds to vanish into_

**_Fire-proof Clothes_ ** _Hats/Helmets, Gloves, Shirts/Coats, Pants, Shoes -- Mostly shipped to people working with Dragons -- Hat looks like a beanie, with mask that covers the head when flames fly at it_

**_Fire-proof Spray_ ** _Spray onto clothes, skin, hair, objects and they become fireproof -- Lasts up to 24 hours -- Water-Proof and Sweat-Proof_

**_Water-proof Clothes_ ** _Clothes that will protect the wearer from getting wet -- used mostly for Quidditch in the rain_

_.._

_Explosions_

**_Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs_ ** _unstoppable fireworks that violently explode when hit by a stunning spell and multiply by ten at any attempt to vanish them. These include a shocking pink-wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver_

**_Box 'O' Rockets_ **

**_Wet Starting Sparklers_ ** _Don't start with a match, just one drop of water starts this batch._

_.._

_Wonderwitch products_

**_Love Potions_ ** _When drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). Works for up to 24 hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects are temporary_

**_Glitter bombs_ ** _Coat everyone within 30 yards or enclosed space with bright pink glitter, complete with toffees to shift the glitter to smoke birds_

**_Pocket Love Birds_ ** _swarms of paper birds that would keep flying around the heads singing to the opener of those opening the boxes_

**_Pixie Petals_ ** _,   Fake pixie bops out of the box throwing petals down at you for four hours_

**_fake flower pins_ ** _given to students who then smell flowers nonstop with hourly petal flurries and puffs of pollen while their hair and eyes turn bright pink remaining so even after removing the pins._

**_Pygmy Puffs_ ** _miniature puffskeins with pink or purple fur. They have small, beady eyes._

**_Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher_ ** _excellent on everything from boils to blackheads._

_Health_

**_Phoenix Phables_ ** _a supply of Pheonix based healing candies of various effect and strength_

**_Bruise Creams_ **

**_Energy Boost potions_ **

**_Weight Boosters_ ** _potions to restore lost weight and help you healthily restore your body after draining health issues, also enriches bone strength, skin, muscle and organ health_

..

Together all through the enforced enclosure in their dorms each product was discussed with varying reviews leading to each student writing out several pages of comments and detailed lists of what they would want with several more asking if there would be a catalog sent out to the school to order by mail. All the items giving them a burst of hope for distraction when all trips to Hogsmeade had been canceled for the rest of the year knowing fully you’d get them their goods no matter what Umbridge or Fudge said.

Harry especially needing his link to you as after sneaking a peek into Snape’s Pensieve to get a good look at his father’s true behavior his lessons had been cancelled, and even without any bad dreams of late he could sense something big was coming. Something he needed his big sister for.

**

December began and with it came a cool chill in the air, your stores had grown and after a few mail orders to the school you opened your doors for the few browsing adults curious as to what you were offering. Surprisingly your supply of Quidditch pitches were the fastest to go along with a wide selection of famous matches, lists of pre orders for copies of specific games were offered to be sent to their homes instead of keeping the supplies in store to save space and keep traffic down. Enchanted clothes were next with a great deal of your health products too. All the Death Eater related products were greatly whispered over with a few asking for mail order catalogs for more timid buyers you had anticipated.

Overall it was a success and took off rather quickly and for once it seemed you were getting a decent amount of sleep without the pressures from Umbridge, at least for a short time. Shooting up in bed your hair pitch black after seeing your father being tortured in the Department of Mysteries for one of the Prophecies inside. Panting at the sight you knew to be false at Riddle having accepted your terms of guarding your father and Neville from attack to be his spy. Under your trembling breath you whispered, “Harry…” On your feet you sprinted across your bed to your closet shoving your shorts down to tug on jeans black socks and your boots, ignoring a sweater to cover your mostly sheer elephant coated tank top you raced out to the hall rushing into the twins’ rooms finding them dressing after your mental warning in a stumbling path to the door you left. Turning away you rushed for Percy’s room finding him shoot up at the door swinging open and your landing on your knees at his side. A firm grip on his shirt had you saying, “I need you to watch Dad.”

His lips parted and he nodded, “For what?”

“He cannot leave this house! Riddle’s luring Harry to the Ministry. Do not let him leave!”

Percy nodded as you turned and leapt off his bed to hurry into the hall and he jumped up to get dressed and keep watch for Sirius in the hall. Regulus already was fumbling into his clothes at the burning of his mark and mental order to await further orders. At the commotion of the twins collapsing in the hall he peeked out asking, “Jaqi? You felt it too? He wouldn’t have called you.”

In a defeated exhale you said, “He’s luring Harry to the Ministry.”

At that his mouth fell open seeing the worry in your eyes, “I’m coming with you.” Tugging on his coat that flew to him he joined you out to the sitting room where you grabbed your pouch for your pocket beside your wand sheath you clipped onto your waistband. In a rush out the Grimmauld door through the muggle streets to head for the subway for the Ministry guest entrance. “How is he luring him?”

Your eyes met his and you answered in a weak tone, “A vision where he’s torturing Dad.” In the darkening of his eyes and deep inhale you said, “I put Percy on watch, to keep him at home.”

Regulus nodded, “That should do it.”

A swipe of your cards and through the gates you hurried to the arriving train for the quickest path. Across from a band of muggles you strolled inside as calmly as you could and took up a row of seating folding your hands on your lap in your relaxing exhale at the whisper in your ear that Neville, still up and studying, had gotten your warning to keep an eye on the now soundly sleeping Harry in the bed across him. Another short message on a slip of paper appearing in your palms read that he’d send word if Harry did anything more unusual that normal.

Pocketing the note the twins both stole a glance at beforehand and inhaled ready to stand at your approach to your stop. Fidgeting your fingers over your wrist you folded a finger under your hair tie you called from home and pulled it over your lowest knuckles and lifted your arms to pull back your hair into a ponytail you released halfway through in a looped dangling bun. Up on your feet you sprung and led the others in a hurried trot feeling the cold air making you wish you had remembered a sweater or something more forgiving. The emptying streets freed you to a smooth path for the red phone box Fred opened you all squeezed into with Regulus reaching over to hit the right buttons and lift the receiver.

A simple drop and you held tightly together to keep from falling out of the box when the door opened. Tentatively you stepped out of the doorway and made your way through the empty entrance hall sending a gust of air making the giant banner of Fudge block the view of the tower of offices still holding people working inside to enter unnoticed. A raised finger to your lips had the heads of the golden statues in the fountain glancing away to miss your path past them to avoid sounding any alarms.

The closer you grew the worse your nerves did feeling something creeping up on you. Turn by turn you avoided passing guards and hidden trackers charmed to shift or lose focus for a few moments to allow you past. A black door from your dreams was opened by Regulus marked as the one you needed and through a series of supposedly distracting pathways you led the true path ending in a near endless hall of mist filled orbs. The twins muttered, “Wicked.”

In what should have been you move forward a whisper turned your head drawing their eyes to you seeing your silver eyes and hair luring you off to your left, around you they inspected the room slowly following after. Up to the end nearly you strolled then turned blinking out of your trance before looking upwards as the row began to sink into the ground until orb number 48 was in front of you, the label on the stand reading _‘JSAPB, ERU’_ softly you read the initials, “E, R, U? Who could that be?” Glancing between the guys that shrugged you reached out taking the orb you pocketed into your pouch saying, “I can listen to it later.”

Back into the main aisle you hurried and Regulus said, “Row 95, that’s the one we want.”

Quickly at the sound of another entering the hall you found the aisle and followed the numbers until you froze in front of the orb marked with Harry’s name and Riddle’s. George reached for it only to bite back a hiss at the shock he got before you drew your wand to circle it over your head for a mirroring bubble to reflect the space behind you for the Auror to pass by none the wiser. Wetting your lips you whispered, “So I suppose we just wait then?”

Regulus nodded and you all lowered to the ground crossing your legs in a circle to keep watch out in each direction with wands drawn resting in your palms on your laps.

**

Riddle, “I need that prophecy.”

Sirius writhing on the floor growled out, “You'll have to kill me.”

Riddle, “Oh, I will. But first, you will fetch it for me.” A flick of his wand was seen, “Crucio.” Then another after Sirius panted in a gasp from being released, “Crucio.”

Shooting up from his seat in Professor Binns’ class Harry whispered, “Sirius.” Professor Binns turned and Harry dropped his book off the side feigning a need to walk around his desk to fetch it flashing a grin at the Professor continuing his lesson with a nod to him at his move to sit again. Until the class was over he tried not to doze off again, though with his racing heart that was no trouble at all.

Quietly behind him Neville pulled out a pocket journal he opened and warned you about Harry’s possible dream catching the eye of Draco and even Hermione in her reach for another jar of ink when hers was nearly empty. With parted lips she glanced between Neville and Harry then caught on to the clear signs something was wrong with Harry taking it that possibly Neville had been warned of something.

*

Out of bed Sirius entered the hall finding Percy standing there with a flash of a grin, “Morning.”

Sirius nodded, “Morning Percy. Any specific reason why you were staring at my door?”

Percy wet his lips, “Can’t tell you.”

Sirius nodded then asked as Remus joined them in the hall walking to your open door to peer inside, “Any specific reason why you can’t tell me?” His eyes turning to Remus in his turn to inspect the Twins’ room also sitting open.

Percy, “Can’t tell you.”

Remus moved a door over looking in Regulus’ door asking, “Where is everyone?” He turned and they both eyed Percy shifting on his feet, “Can’t tell us?”

Sirius, “Percy,” inching closer he said, “We can’t help if we don’t know what’s going on.” Percy shook his head and they both nodded.

Remus sighed, “We best eat then and head off to work.”

In their step away Percy drew his wand saying, “You can’t!” They both looked from him to his raised wand shifting between them stopping on Sirius, “You specifically cannot go to the Ministry!”

Sirius softly asked, “Me? I can’t go?” Percy nodded wetting his lips and he nodded, “Jaqi had a vision then, about me, another attack?”

Percy nodded, “He’s going to use you, to lure Harry there.”

Remus nodded and reached out slowly, “Percy, you can lower your wand.” Gently tapping the stem of it seeing Percy working himself up, “We understand.”

Sirius, “Did Jaqi and the boys go, with Regulus?” Percy nodded and they nodded, “You do realize this could be a trap.”

Percy, “I gave her my word.”

Remus and Sirius said, “I know.”

Sirius, “Ghouls,” glancing at Remus he said, “We send ghouls of ourselves, we need to go protect them, and you will have kept your word in protecting us. We send the ghouls and sound the alarm for the Order. Just in case.”

Percy nodded, “Alright.”

Sirius nodded and said, “Up a few floors, we still have those ghouls up there in the silver room.” Guiding the others to find them and cut their hands to send their doubles off to the Ministry.


	48. Chapter 48

After the class Harry hurried off to the common room with the others behind him including Neville, who was rushing to keep up. “Harry, are you sure?”

“I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries.”

Hermione, “Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?”

“What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die?” Hermione tried to grab him only to have him turn pulling his arm away, “Hermione, he's part of the only family I've got left.”

Ron, “What do we do?”

Neville nervously watched as Harry said, “We'll have to use the Floo Network.”

Draco, “Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance.”

Draco, “Not all of them.”

Up to her office they hurried and charmed open her door, “Alohomora.”

Harry, “Alert the Order if you can.”

Neville, “Are you mental? We're going with you.”

Harry, “It's too dangerous.”

Ron, “When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together.”

Umbridge behind them entered saying, “That you are.”

Crabbe entered with Luna and Ginny in his hold, “Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl.”

Umbridge shoved Harry into the chair, “You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?”

Harry, “No.”

In a firm slap the mouths of the students fell open at her striking him on the cheek, “Liar.”

With narrowed eyes Snape entered lowly humming, “You sent for me, headmistress?”

Umbridge, “Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?”

Snape shook his head, “I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Edgecomb. Unless you wish to poison him... And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you.”

In his turn to join Barty down the hall to come up with a diversion he froze hearing, “He's got Padfoot.” Looking at Harry the teen continued at his stiffening, “He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.” A burning of a charm in his pocket on his thigh signaled the Order was assembling and he inhaled narrowing his eyes praying you weren’t there.

Umbridge, “Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?”

Shaking his head Snape flatly said after a glance at the other students, “No idea.” Then turned promptly to go find Barty to try and get into contact with you and the others.

Umbridge, “Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security... you leave me with... no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.”

Hermione, “That's illegal.”

Umbridge, “What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him.”

Neville scoffed, “We all know the hex on you, what’ll you do, fire ducks at him till he talks?”

Umbridge turned and grabbed the neck of Harry’s shirt pinning him back making him gasp for air at the shock of it, Hermione afraid for what she would stoop to shouted, “Tell her, Harry!”

Umbridge, “Tell me what?”

The room all looked at her, “Well, if you won't tell her where it is...I will.”

Umbridge, “Where what is?”

Hermione, “Dumbledore's secret weapon.”

She smirked tugging Harry from the chair and motioned for Hermione to come with her. Out the castle and straight to the forest she followed the duo huffing about the mud growing on her pink pumps by the minute. “How much further?”

Hermione, “Not far. It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally.”

Harry, “What are you doing? Improvising.”

.

In the empty clearing where Grawp is usually kept the teens circled wetting their lips anxiously wondering where he went to, “Well? Where is this weapon? There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me.” In a defeated tone she continued on, “You know...I really hate children.”

The snap of a branch had them turn around and had her wand extended up at the band of centaurs Harry nodded his head to remembering your sharing a sign of respect if they had ever crossed paths with the herd, to which Bane returned a nod. Umbridge however stated in Hermione’s flinch of a nod at Harry’s miming, “You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter. Lower your weapons.” An arrow was notched and she added, “I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence...” The arrow was fired and she ducked behind Harry, who muttered, “Protego.” Shielding the pair of them.

Behind him she cried out, “How dare you? Filthy half-breed. Incarcerous.” Instead of firing a rope off the herd halted seeing the duck shoot out of her wand making the teens roll their eyes.

The herd circled them all and Hermione spotted Grawp approaching who picked up Umbridge at her tight grip on her arm, “Please. Please stop it. Please.”

Umbridge, “Now, enough. I will have order. You filthy animal. Do you know who I am?”

Reaching up Hermione tapped Bane’s elbow drawing his eyes to her, “Leave him alone. It's not his fault. Please. No, he doesn't understand.”

Bane nodded and shouted in Giantish making Grawp set Umbridge down in their reach to be lifted by two of them, “Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm.”

They began turning to run off while Bane awaited his answer, “I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies.” Bane smirked and gave the order to carry her off.

Umbridge, “What are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. Let me go!”

Hermione peered up with a grin, “Thank you, Grawp.” The giant nodded and strolled off back to his bed to sit down.

Harry patted her arm, “Hermione. Hermione, Sirius.”

.

Out on the edges of the forest Harry asked the rest of the DA, “How'd you get away?”

Ginny, “Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty.”

Ron, “Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves.”

Hermione, “That was clever, Ron.”

Ron, “Has been known to happen.”

Ginny, “It was brilliant.”

Neville, “So how are we getting to London?”

Harry, “Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you...but I've got you into enough trouble as it is.”

Neville, “Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you? I wrote to Jaqi and she’s not answering, she never ignores a call.”

Ron, “Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate.”

Draco, “So how are we going to get to London?”

Luna smirked, “We fly, of course.”

**

Hours you had been sitting and after a stolen trip to the toilet each in pairs you returned to watch without a sign of anything until you got word from Neville about Harry’s dream not long before one from Snape confirming what Neville had assumed. In a note to Percy you a confirmation that Sirius and Remus were safe though a distant door opened and again you stood readying your wands.

Draco, “Department of Mysteries.”

Harry, “This is it.”

Softly in latin you muttered, “Honestly, are we going to have to break his legs to keep him safe?” soft chortles sounded around you and you heard them coming closer.

Harry, “Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five.” Looking at the floor where he’d seen Sirius kneeling he muttered, “He should be here.”

Moving closer Hermione spotted you moving your hands at your side in a silent question of why they were there, “Harry.”

He looked up and asked, “Jaqi? Fred, George, Regulus, what are you doing here?”

Moving closer you said, “Trying to make sure you didn’t come here. You tiny terror you.”

“But, Sirius-,”

You nodded, “Not Dad Harry. Dad’s at home.”

Harry shook his head, “But, he, I-,”

Neville’s head turned and he tapped Harry’s shoulder, “It's got your name on it.”

In a whisper as he claimed the orb the prophecy spoke, _‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal... but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.’_

Lowering the orb his eyes turned to you as you shifted with Regulus and the twins to circle the younger students blocking them at the arrival of a Death Eater masked who strolled closer to you.

Lucius’ voice sounded out turning your head, “You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams... and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy.” His brows rising in a hopefully convincing gesture making Draco nudge his arm Harry shook off.

Harry, “If you do anything to us, I'll break it.”

Narrowing your eyes a familiar face appeared and you subtly raised your wand in Bellatrix’ approach signaling you to tap Neville’s wand holding arm to remain still, “He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter.”

Neville, “Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Her eyes locked on you with a taunting smirk then back to him, “Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?”

Neville, “Better, now they're about to be avenged.”

Your hand rose up to shove his arm back down with a circle of your wand over you reducing her curse to a pink mist falling to the floor, Lucius stepped between you and Bellatrix raising his hand, “Now, let's everybody just calm down...shall we? All we want is that prophecy.”

Harry, “Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?”

Bellatrix raised her wand again shouting making Lucius turn gripping her arm to lower it in a low growl, “You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!”

Lucius lowly growled, “Shut, up!” Turning around he glanced at you with an exasperated sigh then looked to Harry who inched closer to your side while Neville glared at Bellatrix still, “It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you... when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything.”

Harry softly muttered, “I've waited 14 years.”

Lucius nodded, “I know.” Extending his hand palm up.

Harry quickly stated, “I guess I can wait a little longer.” Rolling your eyes Lucius gave you a nod and locked eyes with his son in a try to give him courage to send a hex their way, stepping back readying for an attack, “Now. Stupefy.”

The other teens around you raised their wands at the other Death Eaters around you shouting, “Stupefy.”

One Death Eater shouted back, “Levicorpus.”

To which Neville blocked silently to shield you both firing back, “Petrificus Totalus.”

Regulus patted his back, “Well done, Neville.”

“Stupefy.”

“Stupefy.”

“Stupefy.”

“Stupefy.”

After a series of blocking spells you all eyed the swarming group of Death Eaters at which Ginny aimed her wand at shouting, “Reducto.”

Softly you stated, “Wrong spell.”

Ginny looked at you as your hand gripped her arm in a mental rubbering spell to keep the prophecies in tact to bounce around then settle and you back stepped into Draco’s chest, “What?”

Pushing her along you said, “Run, now!”

At the sight of the collapsing shelves sending glass balls raining down to the floor all the teens joined you in sprinting at George saying, “Get back to the door.”

The door swung open at Fred’s charm and you all, even against your tries to stop, fell through the door into the seemingly bottomless hall attached and came to a sudden hovering stop inches from the ground. A final small drop and you sighed at being on the ground again. Clambering to your feet you eyed the roughly carved octagonal hall around a lone archway with a silvery veil fluttering inside it serenely luring you closer with the soft whispers coming through it.

Ron stood up saying, “Department of Mysteries.”

Barely audible you heard your name being called before a soft whisper saying, _“I am here.”_ Your eyes narrowed as you inched closer.

Ron, “They got that bit right, didn't they?”

Harry, “The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?”

Hermione, “There aren't any voices, Harry.”

Ron, “Let's get out of here.”

Luna, “I hear them too.”

Hermione, “Harry, it's just an empty archway.”

Shaking your head as Regulus gripped your belt loop keeping you from walking through it if you were in a trance you said, “No, it’s a doorway.”

Draco, “To where?”

The voice spoke again, _“Not yet. Balance the scales. Trust. Hope. Love.”_ Stepping back you said, “Somewhere we can’t go yet.”

Dark plumes of smoke circled the room with Bellatrix’s cackle echoing around the room landing around you as you circled up again looking at the others with Bellatrix landing opposite you raising her wand.

Plumes of light entered next in the first flash of spells you answered with another circle of your wand pushing back the Death Eaters with a rebounding curse dissipating theirs. The Aurors lined up with you blocking the teens as best they could with Sirius tugging Harry away from Lucius, who gave Sirius a nod for a good show of a duel. “Please, Harry. Get behind me.”

Bellatrix strolled closer to you, “Did you actually believe...or were you truly naive enough to think... that children stood a chance against us?”

Lucius extended his hand again, “I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now...or watch your friends die.” His eyes locked with Sirius who readied his own stance.

Sirius brushed Harry more behind him, “Don't give it to him, Harry.” In Lucius’ step closer Sirius lowered his wand and in Lucius’ inhale he drew his fist back and punched him knocking Lucius out of the way so he could fire at Rudolphus behind him sneaking up on Neville, “Get away from my godson.”

Sirius pulled Harry back behind a band of rocks, after his having thrown the prophecy at the ground smashing it, saying while you rebuffed another of Bellatrix’ curses and fired another at Rudolphus in his try to raise his wand at Neville, “Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here.”

Harry, “What? No, I'm staying with you.”

Sirius, “You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here.”

Rudolphus stepped forward shooting a curse luring Sirius and Harry out, “Black.”

Lucius lined up beside Rudolphus and Harry fired off a spell, “Expelliarmus!”

Rudolphus lost his wand and Sirius rebounded Lucius’ curse at Rudolphus sending him off into the distance, “Nice one, James.”

After a third blast of your wand slamming her into the wall she soared off into a plume of smoke you followed with your eyes blocking her from trying to attack Neville leading to her landing on the side firing off a green blast at Sirius, “Avada Kedavra.” Sending him back through the silver archway vanishing from sight.

Harry was instantly grabbed by Remus in her smirking backwards strut as he cried out, “No. No.”

Her smirk died at her noticing your body wreathed in sparks and eyes glowing in your sharp inhale making her turn and run through the hall behind her, behind you in your sprint after her Remus cried out, “It was a Ghoul Jaqi! It was a Ghoul!” Harry froze in confusion as did the others but in the Peruvian instant darkness clump you threw behind you none moved until the twins managed to mutter the counter spell sending them all after you.

“I killed Sirius Black. You coming to get me?”

Four halls later and in the main hall a ripple of the tiles under Bellatrix’ feet managed to trip her up enough for you to rush behind her slamming into her back sending you both into a sideways flip at the planting of your foot in a drop to your knee. Tightly your hand fisted in her hair and you her head slammed harshly into the ground bloodying her cheek and nose at the splitting tiles under her. Echoing in the hall your eyes darkened to purple hearing Remus with the other Death Eaters having fled, “Ghoul!”

A jolt of a red curse to your torso sent you flying onto your back allowing her to scramble to her feet in an unsteady stagger trying to get away from your reach. Panting you rolled over and climbed to your knees peering at her through your curls with a giggle, “Aww, Auntie Bella, what happened, no hug? First time we’ve met. Come on.” On your feet you said, “Come closer.”

Stepping back again your smirk deepened in a weak chuckle and you blocked her next curse, “You are not my family! Pathetic halfblood!” Her wand swished and you winced at her next Cruciatic curse lowering you to your knees.

When she released it you chuckled, “Halfblood?” Her head nodded with brows raised and you rose, “Guess they don’t get the news that quick out in Azkaban. Surprised uncle hasn’t told you yet.” Stepping closer to her you said, “My Mum is Voldemort’s cousin.”

Her face dropped and she shook her head, “Lying! You’re lying!”

A swish of her wand and you aparated to avoid the golden bench she hurled at you making her twist around then fall heavily at your left hook when she turned to find you behind her, “Ask him.”

“Crucio!”

In a swish of your wand you stated in Latin, “Rubber,” then aimed your wand at her, “Glue” sending her curse back at her making her cry out in a drop to her knees. In a glance to your right you spotted Harry appear in the hallway you had exited distracting you from her. Suddenly a sharp jolt landed in your side dropping you to the ground in another muffled shout and a bolt of red light burning another scar into your skin making the teens and Aurors group up behind your mirrored barrier blocking them in the hall.

“I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! AND YOU ARE A WORTHLESS DIRTY BLOOD LIAR!! In a trembling rise to your knees your eyes narrowed at her and before she could raise up or step away you lunged forward. Tackling her with hard punch to her face making Hermione gasp covering her mouth to remain quiet at the next three jolts of faltering red light you kept punching her through as she continued her shouts, “He’s, Dead!!” Another jolt of red light came and she struggled to get out from under your body pinning her down, “Orphan! Halfblood! LIAR!” Another punch came down and through her bloody cough she jammed her wand in your side, “Impirius!”

In a jolt of yellow light you grit your teeth as she tossed you off her to slide into the wall in her stagger to her feet again. In another cough she straightened up in a teasing tilt of her chin as the gashes on her face bled, “Filthy, halfblood, liar!” Again your body found its feet and you charged over for her making her backtrack into the path of the lit fireplace freeing Riddle inside making the group gasp seeing you still heading for her. An enamored smile came from her in a tilting sway of her body to avoid his path using him as a shield. Only in his eyes raking over you halting on the clear bleeding wounds on your middle and arms he missed the rise of your arm in a firm back hand across his cheek making the rest of the group cover their mouths at Riddle’s suddenly raised wand. Him and Bellatrix missing Dumbledore’s entrance entirely as he lifted you from the ground with a snarl at the burn in his pinking cheek.

Off to the side Neville pocketed the picture from the camera that had been following you from home still capturing stills of your battles and reactions candidly as it was enchanted to when your family got together in big groups.

Narrowly Riddle’s eyes looked over your face more hurt and confused than furious with you pulling you a bit closer to ask why you had struck him only to lower you as Bellatrix taunted again, “Orphan, Halfblood, liar!”

Coughing as your free hand rose to your neck Riddle turned to Bellatrix, “What did you say?”

She pointed her wand at you to which he flicked her wand away making her smirk drop, “That lying little child said her filthy mudblood mother was a relation of yours.”

Riddle flatly replied, “Yes, my cousin.” Her mouth fell open in a glance at you catching your thumb swiping off your chin in a subtle ‘screw you’ then she looked at him again back stepping as he said, “You mentioned something about, orphan?”

Timidly she repeated, “I, killed, Si-,”

Riddle shook his head and held her in place with a curse turning to draw her back between you both in his step aside while you noticed Albus behind his own mirroring charm “Now, if you are breathing when she is done with you, we will be discussing a few ground rules.” His hold on her dropped and she eyed you, “Raise your wand Bellatrix!”

Softly you stated, “Let me make this perfectly clear. Never touch the Longbottoms or my father again.”

Her eyes narrowed raising her own wand as you raised yours, shaking her head she said, “But, I-,”

You shook your head, “No, you didn’t.” A blast of orange light exploded from your wand sending her flying into one of the fireplaces where she slammed hard into the back of it then collapsed to her knees after a slide down the wall vanishing to the hidden manor making your head turn to Riddle, who instantly fired a holding charm on you.

“Now that your anger is sated,” he floated you closer, “Now that I have been patient with your anger you will repay that kindness with another, and you will tell me what the prophecy is.”

Struggling to breathe you hovered there and he started, “ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...”_ After reciting what he knew so far he demanded, “What power?”

“It doesn’t say.”

Tighter he gripped your neck making those behind your barrier struggle to remain quiet, “Then what does it say?!”

In a weak whisper you replied while Remus covered Harry’s mouth noticing him ready to shout, _“and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...”_

“That can’t be all.” His grip tightened and he pulled you closer, “Show me! If that is-,”

At your eyes flashing silver his did as well making Remus mumble in latin, “She just, so quickly, broke into his mind.”

Regulus leaned over to whisper, “I told you.”

The longer you shared of the memory the more your scar darkened starting to drip black ooze making Ginny ask, “What’s happening to her face?”

Sirius’ fists clenched, “Hold on Pumpkin. Hold on.”

Suddenly you gasped breaking the bond when the left side of your face was drenched with the ooze and his eyes narrowed and in a turn of his head your barrier flickered allowing Harry through before it shot up again in your calming breaths on your back when Riddle dropped you. Instantly from his confused glance at the liquid on your face Riddle turned to face Harry while you slid backwards out of his sight up against the wall where you trembled in your shift onto your knees.

Harry, “So much for a weapon, huh?” Softly you whimpered lowering your head to wipe your face on the bottom of your blood stained tank top.

Riddle answered, “Do you even understand what it means, Potter?” Stepping closer, “What it truly means, for you?”

Forcing yourself to your feet you sheathed your wand, extending your hand towards Dumbledore it folded around the Elder wand that flew towards you in your full body morph into Dumbledore as you triggered another fireplace behind you to light up mocking his arrival.

Firmly in his voice you stated, “It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way.”

Riddle turned as you flicked the wand sideways casting Harry aside near Dumbledore, who inched closer to your barrier he wandlessly strengthened in what he sensed as the waning of your strength.

Riddle, “By which time I shall be gone, and you... shall be dead.” A jut of his wand cast out a blue beam of light bubbling and dripping in its meeting your red and white one easily growing stronger over his making his smirk flinch at the sea of lightning bolts shooting off around you, “You've lost, old man.”

In a move from Harry to jolt up again Riddle used your move to brush him back again to withdraw his attack to breathe a ball of flame he flung out with his wand creating a flaming snake. Motionless in your eyeing the rising snake Riddle took that as a reason to smirk until you gave the wand a flick. From its belly outwards it rippled into ice while you avoided its attack in a step to your right trapping Riddle in a ball of water from the fountains that dropped to the ground at Harry’s jump to his feet again.

A grip of his shoulder and a shove had him sliding across the floor behind the golden centaur you brought to life to guard and hold him back while you turned to face Riddle. Without a pause dissipating the shadow curse he sent at you with a rippling wall of light drawing a stunned gasp from him when it washed over him healing his blistering cheek from your slap.

Narrowing his gaze his arms shot up for an explosion making the entire wall of glass behind him shatter to send at you and Harry both that turned to dust against your protective bubble. In a ripple of dust his body faded making you turn only to see Harry drop at a swirl of dust circling up around him. On the ground his eyes glowed in a bright blue bringing you over to him at the retraction of the golden centaur.

Riddle, “Harry. So weak. So vulnerable.”

In his mingled visions Riddle was stirring up Harry’s eyes locked on yours, “Look at me. Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not.”

Riddle feeling his control fading, “Harry?”

Harry winced back, “You're the weak one...and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you.”

At that you fired a familiar silver spell mentally muttering, “Apstraho!” casting Riddle in a harsh explosion of light into the wall behind him rippling out of Harry, who you stepped over as the light dimmed.

Riddle, panting on his finding feet stated, “You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything.” His eyes rose to land on you before you could raise your wand holding you up by your neck, “Starting with you.”

In a swipe of his hand Dumbledore drew Harry’s dropped wand to himself at the fall of your barrier seeing your reappearing scar bleeding the black ooze again and he raised it in the ripple of your disguise falling at the lighting of the fireplaces on your right bringing Fudge and a series of Wizengamot Aurors into clear view. All at once their expressions dropped as another picture of you was captured, in a turn of your head Riddle’s eyes widened seeing you in his grip making him look to where he had left you finding it empty. Dumbledore’s step into his view narrowed his eyes again seeing his wand was aimed at you and not him clearly meaning the him that Dumbledore had forced you to duel in his place. Another glance at you dripping with remorse ended at your soft Parseltongue whisper of, _“Run.”_

In one motion he released you and vanished into thin air, weakly your feet couldn’t hold you and your body collapsed backwards into Neville’s arms after his race over you fell with eyes rolling back dropping Dumbledore’s wand at his feet. Around you and Harry the others grouped as Fudge stood still muttering, “He’s back.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used a quote from Tolkien in this one for a piece of Jaqi's prophecy. Continuing on with a hint of plans to come. Plz let me know what you think if you wouldn't mind have to finish this year out with tons of drama to come in the next.

Raised safely in Neville’s arms you were aparated home again straight to your room where across a towel you were laid for Remus and your father to inspect the wounds on your middle as Regulus inspected your slowly bleeding burn scars after laying Harry beside you. In a hurry the others rushed off for supplies and snacks for you and Harry as Percy rushed in to your side, “Jaqi! Harry!”

Slowly your eyes cracked open and you flashed him a weak grin, “Hey Perce.”

Carefully he brushed your hair from your face eying your still bleeding scar, “What happened?”

In a weak chuckle you said, “I slapped him.”

Percy looked up at the others and Ron by Harry’s side chuckled saying, “She slapped Riddle across the face.”

Percy looked down at you, “You’re alive…”

You giggled again then winced at your father dripping more Phoenix tears onto your bleeding burns healing them one at a time, “Sorry Pumpkin, few more.”

Remus caught Percy’s eye saying, “We’ll show you the memory later.”

Regulus, “It was remarkable. One on one with him. Never seen anyone match him like that before.”

Turning your head you caught Dumbledore’s eye saying, “Professor.” Moving closer to your side his hand folded around yours.

“Yes child?”

“I’m sorry, about using your wand.”

He shook his head and patted your hand, “No, no, no. Don’t you concern yourself about that. It was a spectacle in the most wondrous of ways. I see you’ve been able to study my dueling memories somehow?”

A smirk eased across his lips and you replied, “The wand showed me how you moved. Let me see a few counter curses, really old ones.”

Deepening his smirk, “A good thing about an old wand, old memories. And very loyal friends. If you know how to listen that is. I would have no other wielding it.”

Regulus dabbed your cheek again asking, “Does your scar hurt?”

“It’s sort of burning, not as bad as before, but not when you touch it.”

Remus, “Do you still feel the link?”

Lowering your gaze you closed your eyes then nodded when they opened again. “It’s there, it’s weaker, but it’s there.”

Dumbledore’s head cocked to the side, “Weaker?”

You nodded, “I could feel it, withering, no, not withering, but, when our minds linked and I pushed him back, part of it seemed to go back with him.”

Dumbledore nodded and is eyes scanned over the floor releasing your hand to stand and start pacing, your father said, “Perhaps it might be too hard for him to control how much of himself he takes back after severing off so many pieces.”

Remus, “I can’t imagine it is easy to measure out your soul.”

Ron looked between you, “What’s this about souls?”

Looking at Ron you said, “There’s a way that Riddle found in a way to make himself immortal,” in a roll onto your side allowing them to start healing your back you winced then continued as Regulus kept your hair out of your face he was still tenderly cleaning, “Horcruxes. Pieces of a soul kept in an object or living being.”

Ron, “How would you even make pieces of a soul?”

Sirius, “You have to kill someone.”

Ron, “So you’re saying, you said, your scar. You’re a horcrux?”

You nodded, “I was before too, before I went to Azkaban, but the Dementors ate the first one.”

Ron nodded, “And now he’s back, and you are one again.” his eyes dropped to his lap then rose again after wetting his lips, “Then all we need is a Dementor again. Maybe you can call one of those foxes, the one that brings them so you don’t have to link minds with him again.”

Your head tilted, “Only thing, Novem seems to be off exploring with his friend, left Newt’s some time ago even the dragon and birds are lost to where they went to.”

Ron, “We’ll find a way to get one. Any others?”

You shook your head, “Other than a snake he hasn’t got anymore, we found the rest, he just doesn’t know that yet.”

Tilting your head more your eyes closed at the closer to your nose Regulus got while Harry stirred and sat up with Ron’s help, “Hey there Harry. You all right?”

His head tilted to the side, “Not the worst I’ve been.” Before long he left with Ron and the twins to all get some food as Percy took Dumbledore to answer a call to the Ministry.

Alone in the room a soft sniffle from you stopped Sirius and Regulus. Over his legs your father crawled at your hand covering your eyes to lay out and hold you against his chest. Tightly in his arms you sobbed through his low assurances he wouldn’t go into any traps or battles without a double again, and when you calmed you shifted back onto your side letting them finish healing your back as you summoned a fresh shirt from your closet to change into. Tossing your bloodied shirt away you asked, “Did you hear anything? At the arch?”

Regulus, “Heard your Mum,” you all looked at him, “Telling me to keep you away from it.”

Sirius, “Did you hear her?”

“No, I don’t know who I heard. It said, _‘I am here. Not yet. Balance the scales. Trust. Hope. Love._ ’ What’s it supposed to mean? I don’t even know who said it.”

Remus, “Balance the scales, clearly it has to do with the war.”

Regulus, “What about that Prophecy?”

Sirius looked you over, “Prophecy?”

“Right.” Leaning back you reached into your pocket pulling out your enchanted pouch from which you pulled out hearing its soft whisper.

_‘Child of four pillars blessed by Dragons old, no kindness may yet find you yet your heart will never cold. A shield for all forgotten, Monster to Man’s eyes. In place of the Dark Lord they will set up a Queen. And you shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night. Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love you and despair. Fires and turmoil shall pave your road to return upon my call. Always watched and guarded blessed be your reign. Queen of scales balanced wrongs righted and glorious tales. Of all those sent wandering our light inside you grows. Soon you’ll be returning to paths you shall not know. Hold fast as darkness finds you, near light it ever grows. The path goes ever onward, when I call you, you will know.’_

Teary eyed you looked at the trio in various stages of rubbing their faces while you floated the orb to your dresser to sit on a stand you made for it. Sniffling softly you said, “Well that certainly wasn’t cheerful at all. Is it mandatory for all prophecies to be death sentences? No kindness may yet find you, very hope inducing.”

Remus, “Someone’s calling you. New ally maybe in the war.”

Regulus, “One of your blondes, or their friends you keep dreaming of?”

You shrugged, “Who knows. Closest I’ve come to a date is something about my birthday, and apparently there’s a morpher baby in my future.”

Your father’s lips parted and you called your dream journal over showing the sketch of you having tea with the blondes and a group of their friends in some garden courtyard they all looked over. Wetting his lips your father asked, “Any clue on a name?”

“In the snippet I called him Teddy.”

Remus, “I always wanted a son named Teddy.”

“Maybe he’s yours and I’m babysitting? I’ve had other dreams where you’re with the dark haired guy in this one. He looks, maybe at least a year, so nine months to have him, another year to get that old, two three years till we meet them? Just long enough for the world to go to hell.”

Regulus tapped your arm in the image, “Your mark. It’s showing, meaning Riddle’s dead. That’s a good sign at least, even if none of them are smiling.”

Remus looked you over saying, “I’ll get you some soup.”

Leaning back against your pillows you grinned at your father in his move to snuggle up against you nestling you in his arms to flip through your dream journal inspecting each sketch. The one with Sebastian on the Daily Prophet however stopping him at the smudges from your tear drops as it read he was engaged and expecting with one of the Bulgarian Team’s Veela cheer squad. Softly he mumbled reading the date as set for this July, “Oh Pumpkin…” Leaning in he kissed the top of your head folding his arm tighter around your back, “We’ll find your soulmate. We’ll find them.” Kissing you again.

..

By the hours end the teens were back at school and you were down in the sitting room with the twins, your father and uncles while over the radio hearing that you, Dumbledore and Harry were publicly apologized to for all the slander Fudge sent out about you and your family. Of course the larger story being that he had resigned and Umbridge was being suspended and removed from Hogwarts to St Mungos after having been freed from the herd of Centaurs by Dumbledore, who was being returned to his rightful place as Headmaster.

By nightfall Trelawney and Hagrid had been welcomed back into their old positions while you, Fred and George eyed your letters clearing you of all restrictions and lifetime restrictions Umbridge had given you with a full welcome to return for your final weeks of the first term and the rest of the second until you graduate in June. Staring at the letter over dinner George was the first to speak, “Well, if we do go back now we’ll be in time for the Ravenclaw match.”

A grin split across your face, “True.”

Fred, “Plus, you could actually get to put that Head Girl title of yours to good use.”

At the doors Sirius entered the sitting room with your trunks stacked in the doorway alongside your owls eager to be back to use with Tulip peeking inside, “If you hurry you can make it to supper.”

On your feet you all walked over to the trio hugging them tightly then pulled back. Looking over your father’s face he smiled at you cupping your face, “Enjoy your last term. I love you Pumpkin.”

Stealing another hug you mumbled back, “I love you Dad.”

Fred and George closed in around him too making him laugh, “We love you too!”

“I love you too boys.”

Strolling around them you called your door and levitated your things back to their places in your dorm, inside which Cedric popped up from his desk and just about tackled you all in a tight hug onto the benches, “You’re back!” He pulled back then said, “I mean, we knew Dumbledore would bring you back, but, you’re back!” he looked you over taking in the bruises around your neck and knuckles before stealing a glance at your darkened scar, “You ok? We saw the picture, Ron and them made copies for the paper. He was strangling you, and that slap!” Your brow inched up at his hands gripping your shoulders, “You slapped, him, across the face. And lived!!” At your awkward giggle he paused then asked, “What’d it feel like?”

Your head tilted to the side, “I mean, I was sort of in an adrenaline rush from dueling my aunt, but, stung a bit.”

He laughed, “It was a hell of a slap.”

Your heads turned to the door that crept open with gasps rippling on the other side before you were pulled through to the common room with echoes of ‘you’re back!’ rippling around the room. All until dinner they asked for a full recap of what had happened, in which you conveniently forgot a few names, same as Harry forgetting Lucius after having his sticky spot explained more in detail by Barty and Snape upon their questioning him for his status and especially yours.

Slytherins were first to spot you rippling echoes of their gasps and growing questions for you until finally the main hall opened up and everyone seemed to stop and turn to greet you three personally welcoming you back again. Steadily they trickled into the Great Hall after doing so and the rest having missed it fell silent when you entered, the giddy squeak from Minerva sounded and shifting into her cat form she hurried under the table between you and down the steps shifting back a few feet away widening your grin as she said, “There you are!” Hugging you three as tightly as she could manage then pulled back looking you all over. A gentle shift of your bangs showed the still darkened scars, “Does it hurt?”

“Only when I let my mind think about it. It’ll pass.”

She cupped your good cheek, “Oh,” shaking her head, “You slapped, him-,” shaking her head again, “Oh.”

Behind her Barty strolled up smirking alongside Snape, the former who looked to the twins, “Marvelous combusting buffer charms, Neville showed us the pictures from the scuffle,” he shook his head exhaling in a short puff, “Wow.” He looked to you, “And you, simply marvelous.”

Claiming a hug of his own while Snape stated, “I possibly cannot fathom which of your parents you could have inherited that idea from. To slap the darkest Wizard of our age.” Students readied to jump to your defense until he said, “True no other bloodline could muster the sheer audacity and effort to do so, and quite justly too. None deserves such a bold action as you, or could have managed to live through it, I am surprised you returned tonight I imagined there would be a celebration of some sort from your father at least. He is well?”

You nodded with a teary gaze he answered with a tight hug of his own, “12 parts foolish and four parts bravery, what your mother always said,” you pulled back nodding as he added, “Solves any problem and the key to her success. Of course quadruple the foolish and you have your father’s. For now, eat up. Exam tomorrow.” Making you three chuckle and nod moving to take your seats at the table catching the smiles and grins from the rest of the DA and your family in doing so, once there Dumbledore stood tearing Harry’s eyes from you in your battered state.

“As it is clearly obvious our Triplets have been fully cleared of any punishments and expulsions that were so wrongfully bestowed, further on that, any wrongful punishments in the past term will be expunged from all records and we will start afresh. Again I will be taking over Umbridge’s courses, for those sixth and seventh years willing to return to it after your strike. Further more, on punishments, all bans and restrictions for all clubs, including Quidditch teams are lifted, our usual Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match will be on schedule if the weather allows. As for the Prefects, each and every one of you are being reinstated to your positions if you care to accept them back again, kindly stand,”

Around the hall all the Prefects stood accepting the badges floating to them they gladly pinned onto their robes again through the sea of cheers. While you and Topper waited a moment then joined them as he said, “And of course our Head Boy and Girl. The pair of you have continued to show the qualities instilling our faith in you that our student body will be led in the proper path we should tread. If you would please stand at your acceptance.”

Two pins floated back to you both that you added to your robes then looked up at him again when the second round of cheers died down, “These truly are troubling times, but in these times each and every one of you has given me hope. Hope that we can overcome anything, by banding together. You defended this school, you all saw a tyrant and when the Ministry refused to act you did, blocking all you could without resorting to violence. We will need that, loyalty, trust, love of one another on a human level to bind together for a peaceful future. Tomorrow classes start up as usual, you can be students again, but kindly, do not forget what you have done and what you can do to change the world. All it takes is one no, wavering or firm, one no and others will stand with you against tyranny and cruelty. Please take your seats, and let us feast with a toast to a brighter future, shaped by each and every one of you.”

…

Breakfast brought with it the papers. All showing copies of the pictures filling the issue with most focusing on your slap used for a story apologizing to you for everything from blaming your family for the escape of the Death Eaters. Up to them finally admitting your supposed ‘boggart induced accident’ in the Triwizard Tournament was indeed from a Death Eater so far from imagined up with proof Riddle was indeed back. Somehow though in the whirlwind downfall Fudge was in it left you all wondering who was following the buffoon up to bat and what they would unleash upon the Wizarding World.

Yet all the same as soon as breakfast ended you were up and on your way off to Herbology a nice and simple jump back into class for you three to melt back into it. Through the aid of numbing creams for your bruised knuckles you added your gloves brought from your assigned cubby complete with set of tools to return to tending to your assigned plants other Puffs had been taking turns tending to and collecting from. Gathering all the collections Professor Sprout grinned at you all and brought out your next subject, a giant molting pineapple looking bulb needed to be cleared off and properly tended to, a task taking you all to handle it properly in the allotted time before it would bloom with either a waft of citrus or rotting garbage. Thankfully it was the former and once it did you all collected the seeds from its slime filled center you couldn’t but help to gag in collecting your share.

Magical Creatures came next with your aiding a band of Acromantulas to collect some of their venom and help clear a few minimal sores after having encountered a magical weed they had a bad reaction to.

Double Potions came next, eased onto your desk was a small cylinder of cream from Professor Snape for your bruised neck and hands. Generously you applied it and used an enchanted quill to take notes in his explanation of the potion you would be brewing through the week, each day adding a new supply of ingredients or sifting and straining in various stages using the shivering cauldrons you had been instructed to purchase for this year followed by an exam to fill the rest of the time.

Double Charms was followed by RoR then lunch. While Cedric hurried off for a Puff Paper meeting you headed down to the Chamber in which Tulip had been settled again and you, Fred and George started up on the next batch of products for your shop that Oliver had been handling the day to day minimal orders while the majority of all your orders were being handled by mail. The few days it sat open Oliver would be in charge with the rest of the week free built around his team practices and games he would have to travel for.

A pattern he hoped you all would be joining him on once you graduated. Hopefully joining him on the Irish National Team, who had been readying to lose their best four players. Full invitations to warm up with them through August were offered and enthusiastically accepted by you all, especially Cedric who was also taking an internship with the Quibbler over the summer. Plans were being made and as painful as it all seemed to leave school you were eagerly hoping that it could lead to new beginnings that once this war had been ended you could fully enjoy the freedom of it.

Again out of habit your hand rose to fidget with the chain on the necklace from Sebastian you had long since removed from over the summer after the dream you had about him clearly moving on. Simply rubbing the back of your neck you sighed and stared at the letter you were drafting to your aunt Petunia about inviting them to Christmas to share what was coming, a suggestion your father and uncles agreed to, especially as the spell protecting them and Harry would be breaking soon.

Transfigurations came next with two breaks leading to dinner followed by Ancient Runes and History.

By the end of the week you had settled into the groove of it again and were relieved to head back to Hogsmeade where you could have a bit of retail therapy. Gladly bundled up in the increasing snowfall between Snape and Barty you strolled though each shop chatting with the pair who couldn’t be happier to spend all the time they could with you as the other students went a bit crazy at their first trip back to the shopping center in so long.

.

Quidditch came early the next day after the mini blizzard through your shopping spree and even after the break you were right back at it and through the usual head to head battle it was another stolen victory from Cedric followed by a consoling cup of cocoa for Cho followed by a sharing of sweets from the trip the day before.

The following week you sat for the exams they had and you were content on your final evening to relax before the train ride home again. “Scrimgeour?” Looking at the Prophet front page reading the name of Fudge’s replacement Fred asked. “Isn’t he just another Fudge?”

Cedric nodded, “Dad says that’s close to what he is, always on about how supportive to Fudge he was past the attacks on you. Never outwardly denied Riddle, but no doubt he’d hoped it was lies.”

“I doubt anyone wanted it to be past lies. Aren’t we supposed to have a vote for Minister? Does it say if he’s a temp?”

George, “I doubt they would want a temp.”

Fred nodded, “Probably have too much doubt in a vote right now too.”

“Great.”

Cedric, “Look at it this way, even if he is another Fudge he wouldn’t dare play the same games as him. He can’t be that daft when you’re on every paper.”

With a sigh you settled back in your seat and looked out the window making Fred ask, “Petunia answer you yet?”

You shook your head, “No, Harry said something about Marge visiting for early Holiday. Maybe she’s just busy.”

George chuckled, “Hopefully he doesn’t blow her up again,” Softly you chuckled though even under your hat the darkening of your roots slowly fading through to the end of the braid being smoothed between your fingers.

“Hopefully.”


	50. Christmas - Valentines

From Kings Cross home again you felt yourself pulled through the house to the distant Southern Wing. Between the torn edges of the tapestries and fading of the portraits all curiously peering out you with scowls breaking from their face you released your braid that slid down over your back. Your head tilted back and you eyed the red double doors etched with golden accents and you read the name _‘Ignus’_ you recognized as a cousin for your ancestor and former Headmaster at Hogwarts Phineas, opening the door you looked around eyeing the entirely golden room with bright red wooden furniture inside making you whisper, “Someone was colorblind.” Stepping inside you heard someone coming up behind you while you moved to the alcove in the wall shifted into a small study still packed with notes and random trinkets.

Neville behind you asked, “Snooping for anything in particular?”

You shook your head saying, “No, just, had to come in.”

Neville walked to your side peering up at the books on the shelves, “Does it ever get old?” You glanced at him with a curious grin, “Sensing things?”

Chuckling to yourself you replied, “At times. This is different. Just have to find out why.” Making him chuckle and help you flip through each book and skim over every page, the second shelf of which when reached found Draco curiously joining you.

Draco skimmed his fourth book asking, “What are we looking for?”

You shrugged then reached out for another book only to miss the spine and knock your knuckle on the shelf, soft echoes of a memory tried to play for you but it was too worn from years of dusting on the shelves. Sliding your fingers along the shelves you crouched down until you found a tiny scuff in the wood, turning your head you peered around the books there until you found a tiny groove, emptying that portion of the shelf with the help of the guys around you a clear outline was discovered. Without a lever or button to press you simply pressed on the back and heard a click, retracting your hands you eased the shelf out only to pause seeing the back was a false back. A sliding latch there like on the back of a picture frame was turned and it easily came free revealing a leather binder that you turned over in your hands.

Across the front of it you read the message in latin, _‘A Black in Need Has a Friend in Deed.’_

Draco’s brows furrowed, “In Deed, why the space?”

You shrugged and grabbed the leather strap on the side untwisting it from the securing fob to open the binder revealing a stack of Deeds to various properties, “Wow.” Easing back you sat down and crossed your legs while you set them all out, “The Paris Manor.”

Neville, “This one’s in Rome.”

Draco, “These are in Russia.”

With furrowed brows you eyed the others, “Barbados?” Flipping through the twenty reading from Barbados you left the others to the boys, who read off one in every continent including one in Antarctica as you got up and moved to the large map along the wall. Tracing the longitude and latitude lined your fingers paused on empty ocean making you shake your head, “There’s nothing there.”

At that the boys turned and climbed to their feet joining you, Neville said, “Maybe they’re unplottable now?”

“Maybe…Phineas might know.” Turning around you spotted the knight in the portrait on the wall and asked, “Would you be able to get a message to Phineas through his portrait in Hogwarts, we have a question for him? Please, thank you.” His head bowed and he raced off. In his absence you drew out one of your Thestral items to locate the islands on the map, a task coming up with the tiny creature simply circling the empty ocean in that same area.

Behind you Phineas’ voice sounded clearly, “I was informed you requested my aid?”

With a nod you turned, “Yes, um, we found these deeds, and these twenty,”

He nodded, “Yes, the sanctuaries.”

Your brow inched up and you three asked, “Sanctuaries?”

He nodded, “Yes, my cousin had an interest in magical beasts, those islands hold a variety of them.” As you took notes he listed all he could remember of them then he added, “All the islands are connected by archways with settlements on each sitting empty. Also bit of a nutter, expecting the world to collapse, though, best you find those now, seems it might come in handy.” His head turned to the right and he said, “Was that all? Albus is calling me.”

You nodded, “Thank you very much, yes.”

Phineas nodded and said with a grin your way, “Do not worry, before you dug those up none but Ignus and I knew of those islands.”

With that he left and you glanced at the pair of them making Draco smirk, “Anyone up for an exploration?”

Neville grinned, “They did say we would be on our own till dinner.”

You nodded and after hiding the deeds again and righting the shelves and books you left the room to go find the twins. Excitedly through your enchanted doorway you eyed the tropical paradise, with brooms in hand you soared overhead tracing the miles of land on each forming crude maps for each mimicking the one for Hogwarts to mark the creatures there. None that could be traced by Muggles and docile for those with magic, at your side Draco said, “Think of how many we could hide here.”

You nodded, “Exactly.”

Magical condos were set up on each complete with self sustaining greenhouses and water systems, upon returning you began to formulate plans, already you had a list of names of possible targets, and with the space needed to hide them you could now begin to form a plan. Back in your room you set out the maps then glanced at your door saying, “K?”

Across your bed you were all settled and popping up at the foot of it K eyed you all asking, “Yes, my Mistress?”

“I have a question to ask you, that might upset you, but please hear me out.”

“You can always ask me anything my Mistress.”

You wet your lips then asked, “How would one go about finding another House Elf in need of a house to serve?”

You could catch his momentary flinch and inhale before answering, “There are listings, in certain unsavory places you yourself should not wander through. Though it is easier for a fellow Elf to send out word for others. You are wishing for another Elf, Mistress?”

Scooting the maps closer to his view he climbed up onto the bench at the foot of your bed and looked them over, “We own these lands, and soon there will be a great many to protect. A task greater than the Order can handle on its own.” Wetting your lips you continued, “We have ways to find out who would be taken next, if we could get House Elves to assist in the gathering and tending to those living on these islands I think we could outlast this. What do you think?”

In a relaxing exhale he looked you five over then nodded, “It sounds like a plausible plan. I will send out word for as many Elves as possible. Once bound none can spill your secrets, even when cursed. Word has spread of how our family treats our Elves we should have plenty of applicants by the end of the week.”

“Thank you K.”

He grinned and nodded his head, “Anything for you , my Mistress.”

.

The Pears would be arriving for New Years instead of Christmas granting you a bit more time and saving you the hassle of having to guide Petunia through their interrogations on how your mother had grown up. In a fresh snowfall you stepped through your doorway and out into the empty park and took the brief stroll through to the Dursley home. Since Marge’s last visit did not go as planned Vernon was called to go out to their family home out near Shropshire freeing Dudley and Petunia to come and stay with you. A knock on their door had Petunia animatedly opening it to usher you inside, “Come in, come in, just rounding up the last bits. Dudley!” Upstairs shuffling was heard and she flashed you a quick grin, “You are certain there will be room for us all?”

“The Black Family home isn’t much of a home, per se,” her brow ticked up, “One of the oldest families in the Wizarding World, there’s a lot of money behind it and it’s more of a castle than a house.”

“You live in a castle?”

“It is safe, mostly between there and the Weasley home we spend our time. Their home is around the same size as yours. It was more about a safe place to hide that no one could find. But no, there’s plenty of room, much needed since the Malfoys and Tonks’ will be coming over this year again.”

She nodded again, “And they know we’re coming?”

You nodded, “Yes, trust me, no one is going to give you a hard time. You’re family.”

In a few moments Dudley was down the steps with his bag in hand asking, “Harry’s gonna be there? We haven’t had a Christmas with Harry in years.”

“Yup. You ready?”

Petunia nodded then asked, “How are we traveling?”

“I can call the doorway if you like unless you’d like to take the scenic route through to London for the Grimmauld Place entrance.”

Dudley, “Doorway? Like when Harry left last time, just going through our door?” You nodded, “How do you do that?”

With a chuckle you asked, “You’ve seen Howl’s Moving castle?”

Dudley nodded, “So it’s like their doorway then, with a dial and all?”

You nodded, “Something like that, more with runes than with color wheels, and only certain people can call the doorway or pass through it, any intruders are sent off to the marshes.”

To the doorway you led the duo and into the dimly lit hall they followed you trying to read the runes etched into the worn and faded wallpaper along the walls until the stained glass door before them was opened and they both gasped in the first sight of the main hall you led them into. Behind them the door was closed and looking around they took in all they could in following you through it to their rooms, “I’ll show you to your rooms then we can pop back down for some tea.”

Along the way to the matching silver, yellow accented rooms you pointed out a great deal of what was along the way until they entered their assigned rooms to inspect them and eagerly come back to your side for the walk to the window coated sitting room where tea was waiting for them. There Petunia asked in taking her seat as Dudley peered up at the painting with penguins chasing butterflies, “Are you alone here?”

You shook your head, “No, my cousins Dudley and Neville are sleeping. Neville’s baby sister Nellie just had her tonsils out so they had a late night ice cream party when she got home. Their parents are upstairs sleeping, Draco’s parents should be along after work, they work with Dad, Regulus and Remus. There was an incident in the Ministry yesterday so they all got called in early. The Tonks should be in tomorrow. The Weasleys, well, Harry’s at theirs till lunch helping to shift everything to come over by lunch, had some big snow and they need to get some repairs on their sheds and pig pens, small stuff.” You giggled softly serving the tea, “So no, not alone, just the only one up right now. Oh, if you remember Severus,” she nodded, “He’s coming too, along with Barty, another of our Professors. Hagrid should be along too with Minerva and sometimes Dumbledore drops by if he’s up to a crowd, usually avoids family gatherings.”

Petunia, “You really get on with all of your Professors then?” Lifting her cup for a sip as you added a sugar cube to yours.

“Yes, most of them are like family. When I had to play dead I spent a lot of my time with them.”

Dudley asked sheepishly, “Those creatures, over the summer,” he wet his lips, “Are more of them coming?”

You shook your head, “No.”

Petunia caught the moment of tensing you had and asked, “What about the ones who sent them?”

“Umbridge sent them, hoping to get Harry expelled. She has been suspended, and there are others, who would come after Muggles, we’re doing all we can to keep as many safe as possible. It’s happening again, just like before. The war is starting up again.”

Dudley, “What happens if they come after us again?”

“We’ll come and get you.”

Petunia, “To live here? What would we do then?”

You wet your lips and lowered your cup to its saucer on the table, “You could, or we could take you to one of the islands we’re setting up for the people we are hiding away. Sort of like a resort when we’re finished with them.”

Petunia, “How much would that cost?”

You shook your head, “Not a thing, it’s all self sustaining. It’s a sanctuary from the war.”

Dudley, “But it’s your war? Why would it affect us?”

With a sigh you answered, “Every was has its innocent casualties. Bystanders sucked into it. Our worlds are so intermingled with yours that it would be impossible.” In a reach into your pocket you brought out a trio of chains with a clear pendants filled with bubbles and tiny rubber duck they both accepted, “Which is why I wanted you to have these. If you ever feel anything, if you’re ever in need of help or just get a gut feeling of being unsafe give the pendant a squeeze and we’ll come to check on you.” They nodded and adjusted the chains in their hands to put them on as you said, “I do hope you never need them, but just in case…”

Petunia’s eyes met yours as Dudley asked, “Who’s going to come for you, if you feel unsafe?”

Forcing a grin onto your face in a poor mask of your misty eyed reaction, “None of us are safe. We’re all targets, any and everyone they can hurt they will.” After a quick sniffle you raised your cup again at the quiver of Petunia’s lip, “We just have to be smarter and faster than them.” Sipping on your drink.

Through the door Fred and George strolled through grinning at the guests and filled the empty seats saying, “Store room is all good. Most of Diagon Alley is shut down already.”

You nodded and Dudley asked, “Store room?”

“We have a shop.”

.

Before long a full spread on the Daily Prophet’s first page was another look into Scrimgeor’s stances on certain topics reading a lot like déjà vu for Fudge all over again. With it came a stack of letters, Charlie’s included a lengthy promise of coming home this year. Sebastian’s letter along with others from friends and your distant pen pals, including Fleur, who would be moving to England soon after a lengthy search for a suitable position to warrant it. Long and oddly distant Sebastian’s letter read packed with details including a full update on his baby sister and the season so far that was taking him out to Spain next after the Holiday break. Him and Viktor both were excited as ever hearing that you were joining Ireland and both had questions of the premier for your first film they both asked if you and Hermione would be going there and were in need of dates again stirring a grin onto your face.

By lunch more relatives had shown up and the duo mingled getting to know your new family with special curiosity towards the Grangers, who shared a bit with Petunia on more of the Wizarding World and how they had adjusted to it. Though of course when K, Dobby came through their curiosity was attempted to be masked but at the first sighting of Idris and Opal Dudley broke into a barrage of questions for you and Harry leading to a lending of a set of creature books for beginners to help show them more of what creatures you could have handled in your travels.

From dinners to a nightly film selection the Dursleys enjoyed their time with you especially how ordinary your gifts seemed to be, past the expensive earrings the Pears had sent you for the premier, mainly books and clothes to their surprise. Two nights they enjoyed your company then had to go home again leaving you anxious in the interlude of a night separating them and the Pears. With a wide grin you met the couple at the station and led them back to your home where they settled in and got straight to asking about your plans for your next film.

Two already had been filmed and with a number of directors asking to audition you for roles with a pile of scripts you had been sent on just talk of your work ethic and personality alone there seemed to be no lull in the promising career you seemed to be beginning in their eyes. Along with Quidditch you seemed to be building quite the public image and in the past months Bernadette’s manager had graciously taken the task of taming the request for even odd modeling jobs from magazines and agencies your mother used to work with in hopes of helping you find your start.

.

On your final night at home in a loss for sleep after your spending the day checking in on the shop Oliver would open again in a few days the sound of a conversation inside the family tree room had you waiting in the shadow along the wall of the open doorway listening in out of sheer curiosity.

Harry, “Sirius, what is this?”

“This is the Black family tree from my parent’s house in Grimmauld Place. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania. My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16.” He said pointing at his burn mark over a branch with a small bud with your initials by it.

Harry, “Where did you go?”

“Round your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike.”

“I'm not so sure. Sirius, when I was...When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office there was a moment when I wanted to...This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?” A silent tear streamed down your cheek and you shifted into a Demiguise to cross the doorway unseen then shift back again.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.”

“I don’t feel very good sometimes.”

“When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see.”

“Really?”

Sirius nodded, “You’ll see, no more hiding. We can stop looking over our shoulders. So you just dig in and we’ll see the other side of this, you’ll see.”

Continuing on you headed for the kitchen to get a cup of apple cider you carried through into the film room to sit up watching yet another film of your grandmother’s. In doing so you seemed to be picking up on more of her memories trapped in the films filling in your mental image of who she once was. Not so far from yourself as it turned out making you wish you could have met her assuming she would have liked you.

After days of being unable to form a sentence to you after your last time speaking in the Triwizard Tournament Charlie settled onto the cushion beside you with an offered blanket and a mug of his own simply hoping his presence would help you even in silence. Though morning found you soon enough snuggled against his side stirring at his alarm to get ready for his flight back, a stolen hug and peck on the forehead later and once again he was gone completely aware of the tears in your eyes and sniffle pitifully hidden in your stroll back to your room to get some more sleep.

.

The third week of January found you back in Hogwarts and onto the days leading up to the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match. Already in the final year of so many players mini tryouts had been held with those players asked to practice with the seventh years to pick up where they had left off in the following year.

Hogsmeade again came after with similar mini winter themed sales and treats for you all. The first exams were held and you were back into prepping for your NEWTS in May.

.

Valentines rolled around again and this time without news from Sebastian but a care package from Charlie. Dragon themed candies and a fuzzy blanket coated in tiny hatchlings blowing flames and sneezing icicles had you sitting up on your bed sniffling after a few giggles before you wrapped it around you and waited out your gap between Arithmacy and lunch in a try for a nap while the twins were with Katie and Angelina.

To the sound of the clock ticking away you tried not to think about anything past the dragons on your blanket. The opening of your door opened your eyes in the closing of it again. Up your steps someone climbed, barely felt footsteps and a hop over your legs lowered your gaze to Crookshanks who trotted for your arms and crawled into the blanket you raised turning to plop down in front of you. Contently he purred through your kiss on his head mumbling, “Hey Crookshanks.” Covering yourselves again at the drop of a pair of shoes, right behind you the waft of a familiar perfume announced Hermione in her move to lay out behind you with her arm draped across your middle. “Hey Hermi.”

Weakly she chuckled and settled behind you saying, “Thought you could use the company.”

“Charlie sent me a care package.”

“I noticed, nice blanket. I see he’s ticking to the dragon theme.”

You nodded then levitated the gossip magazine on the bed in front of you, “Take it you read the gossip.” Meaning the article containing pictures with Sebastian out on the town with one of the Veela from their cheer team including one of them kissing in the lift of their hotel. “I knew he would find someone else. Had the dream before he even left the school. I’m ok, just a bit tired today.”

“I’m glad you’re not torn up about it. Though I did want to ask, have you dreamed anything about those two again? The ones trying to impress me?”

Weakly you chuckled and shifted to your back waving your sketch book over ensuring Crookshanks wasn’t disturbed in doing so and showed her a couple of the sketches you had on the duo. Flipping through the book she asked, “So, you just have these dreams, about everyone’s lives? Is that normal, for Seers I mean?”

You shrugged, “Trelawney says some are more open than others. Sort of like that old fable, about the weak man drawing a circle around himself, then those drawing one around his family, and the greatest drawing a circle around many, even strangers, and seeing to all their safety. Just depends on how strong they are, the closer they are the more you see. But most of mine are on the blondes still and the boys.”

“I’m sorry.” Your head turned to catch her eye when she looked at you, “I know it must be hard for you to sleep, with all this. Is it still an every night occurrence?”

You nodded, “Even with the Occlumency lessons. Some are less draining than others, mainly those closest to me. It’s the ones on strangers that take the wind out of me.”

Her head tilted in another glance at the pair, “So, roughly three years. At least I’ll have graduated.” You nodded and she set the book down, “I can’t imagine being here without you.”

“You’ll do wonderfully.”

She shook her head, No, I mean, you helped get me here, into this world. All they sent me was a letter, you actually welcomed me and my parents into this world. Gave us literature on it, invited us to your homes and families. I will never forget that, and even with Ron and Harry here, I still can’t imagine being here without you. It won’t be the same.”

Weakly you giggled and said, “I can’t imagine not coming here next September. Having to let go of it, it feels almost as much home as, well, home is. I mean, what would you do?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know. I know something has to be done about the Ministry.”

You nodded and giggled, “Anyone could handle it you could.”

Softly she giggled as you did again, “I’m certain you could do a great deal more.”

Shaking your head you said, “I think it best I’m not in charge. I can enforce the rules, but making them, I doubt I could trust myself with that.”

.

Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor came up the following weekend. Gryffindor loses in twenty-two minutes, 240 to 230, even though they caught the snitch. A stunning yet much needed quick match in the growing storm worsening the aim of their chasers in trying to score goals against the icy winds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're waiting on more parts. Have a few more to add on here, kept being told to space out my updates instead of a bunch at once. Hope you're liking it so far the drama is building and the big years are coming up :D


	51. Graduation - Proposition

March rolled around bringing with it another trip to Hogsmeade, happily for you in an early spring snow you got another couple weeks out of your sweaters and fake fur lined leather jacket and scarves before the weather caught up to the date and the tiny blooms split through the snow and spring erupted around you. With it came rains though, and puddles that the Chimeras and Hippogriffs rushed out to frolic in the puddles luring glowing earthworms up to the surface the crows, Fawkes and Idris loved to collect and toss around until their outer shells broke open revealing eight winged moths they chased through the rain drops into the castle in a flying game of tag.

.

The first two weeks of April held another set of pretests for OWLS and NEWTS for fifth and seventh years, with one last birthday party in the place of RoR club that day for you, Fred and George in turning 18. Next up was the final match Hufflepuff against Slytherin for the final years to face off. With Hogsmeade the following day filled with another set of sales and seasonal based products, mainly the enchanted honey treats from their hives.

.

May rolled around and with a series of career advising meetings from all the Professors heading houses for the fifth years came with a mini career parade through classes giving plenty of ideas of paths available. All the prepping involved did nothing to prepare you for the exams that reared their heads finally.

Again the other classes were explained to younger years that those Professors would be out for the testing time giving the students free periods while you were all seemingly put through hell in exam form. This time a Professor Tofty was heading the Practical portions of the exams.

**Charms – Mon**

The written portion was nothing like you had expected. The majority of what you had studied in the previous six years were the minority of it and the obscure references to books mentioned in all your years of studying had taken up the remainder truly testing how far you all had gone into mastering this field.

Out in the main hall after exiting the Great Hall you joined the other students in your assigned lines wondering by the end how many of you would be sitting for exams at all with few careers demanding the scores to apply. Silent charms were listed and each one grew more complex reacting off the others with a few students even giving up before reaching the third charm given to head outside for some air. All passing Professor Flitwick issuing words of confidence that they most likely did better than they had assumed.

.

**Transfiguration – Tue**

With another obscure exam truly testing how above and beyond you went from the basic curriculum you yourself had to pause for a moment rubbing your face in a groan when you finally closed your completed packet. The action causing Minerva’s pacing to halt for a moment until your head rose and she caught your deep yawn from the long night of last minute cramming mirrored by the twins and Cedric.

Your first practical test being to select the object on the table that once was a lemur you then had to shift back properly, more a test of chance really you managed to beat easily. Next came the real challenges, a set list of items to shift yourself back from with a time limit for those unable to manage the shift back. Word of your Animagus form however was added to your notes after a demonstration for you and the twins and the two others having chosen their own forms.

.

**Herbology – Wed**

Under the watch of Professor Sprout you straightened up with a groan form your hunched position after the focused hunch you had slipped into in the massive packet no doubt even Neville could fall apart trying to master.

Again to the allotted greenhouse you were shown and given some of the most difficult plants to tend and collect from leaving half of the forty students sitting for the exams bitten or scratched by the claw and mouth hiding bulbs.

.

**DADA – Thur**

Where Umbridge would be Dumbledore took her place and watched those willing to try for this exam with a hopeful gaze wishing that your club could have been enough to catch everyone up after the terribly useless teachings of a few of your past Professors.

Practical exams seemed to go well for those taking it with only a few losing control of stronger spells halfway through that all dissipated.

.

**Ancient Runes – Fri**

Professor Babbling sat quite eagerly over the full set of her students all trying for the exam after having studied so hard. The few dozen students gave hope to the judges overseeing the exams they had wondered to see how popular this course would be.

.

**Potions – Mon**

Very few students had chosen to sit for this exam, mainly those with career ties to require the exam. With a smirk Snape observed you, Fred and George easing through the unbelievably large packet with a third simply being your need to correct listed recipes and instructions in properly brewing the potions.

For the practical portion obscure cauldrons are set up in your assigned desks and you were given ingredients to add to each either to correct mishaps or to keep the potion moving in the correct direction.

A final test was to identify poisons and cures with a series of plants or animals with mild ailments easily reversed with the proper doses and potions.

.

**Care of Magical Creatures – Tue**

Arguably the smallest number of test takers sat for this with the smallest packet offered with mainly essays for the second half. Outside the practical was mainly a verbal set of questions tasked with care and housing of creatures with a few minor questions on legal requirements for keeping the creatures.

.

**Astronomy – Wed (Midnight)**

Midnight found you up in the Astronomy tower where you filled in some of the most eye crossing answers for the packet you and seven others had taken the risk on trying for. The practical test more like the last with designated areas to fill in though not just for their names but for the effects on various creatures or plants.

.

**Divination – Wed**

Early Wednesday morning had you and five others took your seats in Professor Firenze’s classroom in desks brought in at the lack of a need for the full hall, also easing the shift of Professor Tofty to each of you asking for various tasks from each of you.

.

**Arithmacy – Wed**

After lunch in Professor Vector’s class you sat for your Arithmacy exam. Yet another mind numbingly thick packet with the boards divided up into three sections with equations you had to fill in and correct to solve before a set of verbal problems were given to you. At the first one you paused blinking at the Professor and had to wipe your section clean to copy down the question for your brain to kick start enough for you to get to the right answer.

.

**History of Magic – Thur**

A stunning large pack of twelve students sat for the history exam in Professor Binns’ class where it was just the written exam with no practical portion.

.

**Muggle Studies - Fri**

Another barely populated exam in Barty’s class for a small packet with a series of odd tests on various muggle subjects and objects including series of laws pertaining to muggle laws and how they meshed with our laws concerning their safety both now and in the past.

…

Saturday was all clear for you, all classes canceled for seventh years allowing you to sleep in, which was exactly what you did leading to a score of pajama clad seventh years emerging from sleep in varied stages of consciousness for the walk to the Great Hall for lunch. Each of the anxious fifth years especially inching closer asking those who had sat for the exams they had concerns about for tips on what to study. For you it was easily handled as you had given a set list of topics, all vague and approved by the Professors to be used as guidance points for those under you facing the OWLS or the sixth years facing NEWTS the next year.

For two weeks you settled into an easier set of lessons, all free topics on what you wished to learn or recover from years prior in greater detail giving you plenty of time to relax in your final weeks at school.

.

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw started off June, a much needed distraction for the fifth years with only another week until their big exams.

Hermione tried for the most with seven with both Harry and Ron trying for five to meet the minimum for Auror status. Neville sat for six along with Draco with a majority of the other fifth years trying for four or more, though none had come close to trying for the full twelve or even the seven Hermione sat for.

.

A final set of classes came with a big celebratory dinner for your graduating class in your next to last night. On the way to which you came across Luna in the lower halls with Draco, who was casting summoning charms making you ask, “You two aren’t at the feast?” Looking them both over.

Luna grinned at you answering, “Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them.”

“That's awful.”

Draco scoffed, “It’s lunacy stealing from our dorm. When I find out who took them I’m, well, I’m going to do something and it won’t be pleasant!”

Luna patted his shoulder grateful for his protection, “Oh, it's all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back.”

“Do you want any help finding them?” You asked looking over the list you set your glowing hand on in a more powerful summoning spell sending them all soaring for you.

Draco, “This won’t happen next year!”

Luna chuckled weakly saying, “That's all right. Anyway, my mum always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect.” All around you her things hovered making Draco straighten up and send them up to their dorm. “Think I'll just go have some pudding.” You nodded and joined the pair to the Great Hall where everyone else was ready to enjoy the final night.

Behind your back Harry, Ron and Hermione from their spot in an open walkway Harry looked you over in the group of other seventh years at your table, “I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me.”

Hermione, “What's that?”

Harry, “That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have.”

Ron, “Yeah?”

Harry nodded as you let out a loud laugh joining the others in looking over the final memory books from the papers for you all to take home as a reminder of your final year, “Something worth fighting for.”

Ron nodded, “We’ll make them proud.”

Hermione, “Things are going to be so different next year without them.”

Harry nodded, “Always felt like home with them here.”

Ron, “Hate to see how different Ginny’s final year is without us.”

.

Where others headed off to their beds with a few other seventh years you were able to leave a night early. So alongside Cedric, a moonlit stroll from Kings Cross back to the Grimmauld entrance later you settled Cedric into his chosen room and headed off to bed yourselves early so you could wake up in time to meet the returning students in Diagon Alley on their way back from Kings Cross Station. Soundly you slept and in a matching set of purple suits to your pinstriped slacks complete with vest matching the twins to cover the white blouse underneath you all left the house to your store.

Beside you Cedric adjusted his sleeves on his rolled up button down shirt tucked into his jeans matching Oliver’s for the loose dress code for your workers so the teens roaming through would know who works there. A quick stolen hug from your father and uncles came in your hurrying out after breakfast with Percy hurrying with you sharing his new tasks under Rufus since Fudge had been replaced until your paths split.

Just as you’d planned once you had unlocked the shop and all taken your places you caught sight of the students finally arriving with their relatives eager to see what you had managed to create. Hours they bustled through and the shelves emptied, only to be restocked, while you all took turns around the floor sharing details on each item or potion.

As per planned Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny had all been set on the schedules coming up in their hopes of helping you all out and gain some more cash for themselves over the summer. In the setting of the sun however in your silver eyed path out of your shop the day had changed for you at the vision you had. Sharing the vision you had seen the twins joined you in a trot to Ollivander’s while Fred and George hurried off to Fortescue’s ice cream Parlor. Slack jawed the men listened to your hasty explanations and agreed to Ghoul and shop doubles. Using draconic spells their shops were copied and their Ghoul doubles were left inside as you showed them through your enchanted doorways and faked a public goodbye in the main path witnessed by others as a brief stop in and took the long way back home through the muggle tunnels.

Among the few others in your island hideaways Garrick and Florean both relaxed knowing they were safe and that any students in need of them once their shops were attacked would be shown the way to them. Both having knowledge on the Elder Wand and Ravenclaw’s Diadem, reason enough for you to send a warning off to Dumbledore.

Through the week however the freshly arrived and instructed House Elves K had chosen were off gathering a series of chosen targets they took off to your island hideaways with more and more scooped out shells of houses and shops were left as proof of the missing. More and more the charms you had given to the Muggle borns had been set off upon reading news from their school friends and doubles of them were made with a full island hut was enchanted to stand as the façade for their true homes forming up full blocks filling up quickly by the day. Word of the missing families had been sent to the Ministry only worsening matters with lists of those stolen away growing by the day bubbling up fear. Percy stood as proof of it returning to dinner each night sharing that Rufus had been looking for anything good to help and distract from what was happening.

.

Shooting up in your sleep after a long day and night in your office to refill your stocks on more of your potions distantly diversions were sent to keep a great crowd of Muggles from crossing a duo of bridges. The Millenium Bridge and the Brockdale Bridge both twisted and contorted snapping to sink into the waters below at the plumes of smoke from the Death Eaters hoping to attack the Muggles traveling across them.

Groggily you sent a note to Petunia alerting her to the news and that the Aurors were looking into it. The Order had looked into it, and with little clues as to who exactly behind it their attentions were sent off to West Country, which was heavily damaged possibly by Giants and more Death Eaters. One of whom was captured by a stray bit of rubble knocking them unconscious into the path of a squib worker who sent for their cousin to alert someone to arrest him.

Through him the Ministry had learned of the location of Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance’s bodies discovered to be false doubles once the Order had confirmed that the pair and their relatives had been taken and hidden before they could be harmed easing the panic they now had to fake in their supposed absence.

Cornelius Fudge and new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour visited the Muggle Prime Minister to update him about the cause of the recent disasters and notify him of new security measures including the inclusion of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Minister’s Office Staff. All while they headed the task of repairing the bridges using new ‘astonishing trial bases building techniques’ to do so that was heavily publicized to distract many from panic for any repeat attacks. After which the new Minister Rufus had to turn his attentions back to the trouble brewing with families writing to the Ministry asking how their children would be safe in the strings of attacks and kidnappings. His chosen path was to write asking Dumbledore to get Harry Potter, a well known student attending Hogwarts to speak in support of the Ministry hoping to calm people down.

.

On your shared day off with Draco once again you found yourself strolling through that same shielded manor with your mood ring enchanted to keep your hair silvery blue no matter what you felt. Upon entering up to the main hall you felt Fenrir’s eyes on you and his steps shadowing yours. In a nudge of your arm against Draco’s you kept him from looking back at the werewolf shielding his uncertainty of your safety.

Echoes of distant moans and cries of pleasure came from the other end of the manor in your path to the sitting room where you found Barty and Snape waiting there with Narcissa and Lucius. A glare from the latter sent Fenrir off and right to Barty you strolled accepting his hug before one from Snape while Draco hugged his parents and sat between them.

Barty grinned at you saying, “Glad to see you, Love. Saw the shop, incredible.”

You nodded then turned your head to the doorway at yet another cry of pleasure clearly coming from Bellatrix making you ask, “Can’t they muffle the room?”

Lucius swiped his hand and the doorway closed blocking out the sound, “Trust me, you were lucky to have missed the first act.”

“Really, it’s as if Bella and Rudolphus didn’t get any time together in Azkaban at all if she’s that loud.”

Narcissa forced a grin and you sat between Barty and Snape and looked to her as she said, “Rudolphus is out.”

Looking from her to Lucius your head awkwardly turned from Snape to Barty and you stated in an awkward shift in your seat, “Oh gag me with a spoon.”

Barty chuckled easing his arm around your shoulders at Snape saying, “Anything to win back his favor.”

“Oh that’s so wrong.”

Draco even grimaced and in the abrupt cut off your eyes tilted upwards to the sound of a door being thrown open making Lucius mumble, “Oh yay, Fenrir announced you.”

Draco, “No doubt he’ll be in a lovely mood after being interrupted.”

Snape scoffed, “Never a lovely mood to be found here.”

Within a few minutes the door to the room had been thrown open and through it Riddle strolled looking you over as you stood with Draco doing the same. Ignoring the others in the room Riddle focused on you stating, “We should take a turn about the gardens. Corus has been slaving over them hearing of your interest in Herbology.”

You nodded and crossed to his side brushing your shirt down around your middle, with you at his side he turned saying while facing the door, “You too Draco.”

Hurrying after you Draco nodded and kept a pace behind you in Riddle’s sharing the detailed renovations he had been doing, “I hear you sat for all twelve NEWTS, impressive.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded then said, “There was more mentioned in the papers on your shop opening as well as your place on Ireland’s National team. All our plans are still being ironed out so do not trouble yourself with minor details and focus on your adventures.”

More and more he seemed to be trying to impress you with his attention to your daily life by Draco’s reckoning and in your being shown to a butterfly decorated fountain he was pulled aside in your closer inspection of something, and instructed, “Draco, my boy. You of course have a task of great importance I an entrusting you with.” Draco nodded and tried not to squirm at the hand placed on his shoulder, feigning comfort at his touch, “You, once you return to Hogwarts are going to kill Dumbledore. Not right away, you will know the proper time. Learn his habits, find a weak moment to strike.”

Draco nodded again, “Of course. I won’t let you down.”

Riddle gave him a grin and clapped him on the back, “Good. I knew I could expect big things from you.” His eyes shifted to your reflection on a glass decoration on Draco’s right, “Learning from the brightest.” At the sound of footsteps approaching Riddle turned and narrowed his gaze at Bellatrix approaching your side.

“Auntie Bella, enjoying the manor?”

Forcing a grin at you she replied, “Of course. I myself am becoming quite comfortable here. I take it you are far too busy to spend more time with our Dark Lord.”

With a smirk you replied, “I have my tasks, you apparently have chosen yours.” Turning your head you grinned at Riddle in his approach taking your side over hers making her inhale forcing her grin to remain in place.

Riddle peered down at you, “I take it you have to return soon?” You nodded and he continued, “Then perhaps you should escort young Draco back, between the two of you I am certain you can master this task.” Leaning in he whispered by your ear in Parseltongue, _“Do what you can to find a place in Hogwarts. Watch him.”_

Nodding again you answered, _“I will. The garden is lovely. Once I find an entry I will send word.”_ Back to the Manor you led Draco, quickly informing the others you had been sent off again and that you would share your assignments later. Though at the wink from Barty in a comment he would drop by later Bella looked him up and down and moved to begin subtly questioning Barty on his attachment to you he refused to budge on.

Along the path outside Draco peered up at you and stated, “He wants me to kill Dumbledore.”

“That explains why he wants me to find a place in the school.”

Draco, “A place, you mean work there?”

“I would assume so. In the least I could manage a job at Hog’s Head or something. Patricia and all them managed to sneak in, no doubt I could manage it.”

Draco, “We’re not actually going to do this, are we?”

You flashed him a plotting grin comforting him greatly, “Dad is off today, I think it best we invite Dumbledore over for some tea.”

.

Grimmauld Place was revealed for you soon enough after a drive using your father’s bike left hidden inside the front gates. Riding the bike into the garage door revealed by the front door you parked and climbed off of it adjusting the hem of your jeans over your heeled boots then you made the walk upstairs. The sound of soft chatter grew and by the time you had reached the dining room you recognized the sound of the Headmaster in question speaking with your father and Minerva. Turning the last corner you caught sight of him and his grin spotting you entering the room, “Ah, Miss Jaqi herself.”

Your father turned and you flashed the pair a grin at his calling out, “Pumpkin, Dumbledore here was just talking about you.”

Taking the seats across from the Professors you accepted the cup of tea Minerva poured for you and took a sip at her saying, “Glad we caught you. Day off?”

You nodded lowering your cup, “Just back from Riddle’s.” Making their expressions drop.

Draco, “About that, we should probably tell you,”

In Draco’s glance at you Dumbledore asked, “Another target?”

You nodded and replied, “You.”

All he did was nod in return, then you glanced at your father in Draco’s saying, “Surely we could think of something?”

After your next sip you stated, “Or we could just kill you first.”

Making your father smirk and say, “We have been getting quite good at that.”

Turning your head again you caught Dumbledore’s own plotting grin saying, “I am certain we can discuss those details later. Until then, the reason I came over was to offer you in fact, a position.”

“Position?”

He nodded, “Yes, and also I had wished to request your aid in another matter as well pertaining to my offer of employment.”

After a glance at your father you asked, “What sort of employment?”

“Potions Professor,”

“Potions, what about Snape?”

Dumbledore chuckled and said, “Oh, that is part of my request for aid. You see, I intend to try to get Professor Slughorn under employment again, meaning Severus would be moved to Defense Professor.”

“But, Slughorn is a Potions Professor, why would you need me?”

Behind you Snape entered saying, “Because Slughorn has always been an OWL and NEWTS level Professor.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Exactly. You would be filling the position to teach the first through fourth years.”

You looked to Snape and he stated, “It is a great offer, and no doubt you are the only candidate I would have as my replacement, even over Slughorn.”

“And if he doesn’t wish to return? Regulus had to talk him off the ledge nearly when we met him, thought we were there to kill him.”

Dumbledore chuckled and your dad said, “See, told you she would be able to help calm him down.”

Dumbledore, “If he does not wish to return then we would be offering you the full position, if you would be willing to accept it.”

In a glance at Barty who nodded after sipping on his cup of tea he poured himself you looked back to Dumbledore and nodded, “Why not, I mean, I could always go to Snape for advice if I get stuck on possible lessons.”

Snape chuckled and set a journal down in front of you, “I assumed you might be in need of a few pointers. Copies of my lesson plans in case you need them. Though I doubt you would not be able to discover your own footing in time.”

“You knew about this?”

Snape, “I had assumed if you were to accept a teaching position Potions is where you would be started out.”

Barty chuckled and said, “Besides, who better than to instill safety in the future students than the one who slapped Riddle across the face and lived to tell about it.”

Narrowing your gaze at him he smirked back at you and you took another sip of your tea starting to look at the first listed potions Dumbledore again stated, “It hopefully won’t take long to convince him. Just need to pop by and grab Harry.”

Looking up at him again you asked, “Harry?”

Minerva, “Oh yes, if he does decide to teach again you and Harry would be a lovely prize to lure him back again.”

Draco, “Prize?”

Snape, “Yes. He likes to collect students he deems to be of great value to the world. Myself, Barty, Lucius and Regulus included.”

You looked to your dad who shook his head, “I wasn’t up to snuff in potions class. Remus nearly made the cut but he missed a few classes too many.”


	52. Hello Professor

“Close your eyes.” A chuckling order from your father came with Harry following it. Around the table in this stunning capture of a memory on film was Harry’s being presented a new Firebolt from your father for his birthday a few years ago while Neville beamed at the full collection of rare specimen Regulus had gathered on his latest trip alongside the new set of tools to replace his worn ones he wouldn’t dare mention.

You could remember the day clearly and you held onto it forcing the creeping memory of Fenrir stroking your hair had crept up as the ac kicked on in the muggle dining car you were waiting in for your next stop to meet Harry. With your need to travel north anyways to meet with Bernadette you were tasked with the meeting of a muggle born family along the way. A young girl, who very much like Hermione was scared and forced into hiding her natural gifts. Like the others that had been invited to attend Hogwarts since you met the Grangers the same ‘introduction package’ of books and information had been passed onto the families of muggleborns. To ease their way into the Wizarding world, along with the assigning of sixth and seventh year Prefects to meet them upon a decided date to show them just where to shop and provide a more in depth feel of the school they were sending their children off to.

The past two years it was easy for you, sharing all you knew as a student, however now it was hard not to pause in introducing yourself as a Professor, of potions no less, sure to gain a giggle or roll of the eyes from the still cautious muggles. You however had been fortunate to be given the name of a child of Squibs, with a fair base knowledge on the school name at least since their cousins had attended there. And your name and face especially lit theirs up in awe as you saw in their living room they had been sent clippings of the Prophet and other magazines convincing them more than ever to agree to sending their Gemma to Hogwarts to learn from you.

Seven, you had promised to meet Harry and Dumbledore at the station at seven and with a few technical delays you hoped the Professor might be a bit late himself so you wouldn’t have to try and explain what the big deal a flashing light in the conductors panel could do to delay dozens of passengers half an hour. Still you tried to calm and relax after writing a note to Harry that you were on your way that he pocketed and returned to pretending not to be staring at the girl behind the counter clearly flirting with him from afar. He loved Ginny and never would make the mistake of losing her, but he did have to admit he enjoyed being found attractive, even with Romilda at school he took her flirtations and blushes and finger waves from afar as a light in his days, especially when it came after his classes he did poorly in.

“‘Harry Potter.’ Who's Harry Potter?” The girl asked.

Harry shook his head, “Oh, no one. Bit of a tosser, really.”

“Funny, that paper of yours. Couple nights ago, I could've sworn I saw a picture move.”

“Really?” He asked sarcastically.

“Thought I was going around the twist.”

“Hey, I was wondering...” She cut him off as he was going to ask her how much the solar powered dancing flower was on the counter he thought Ginny might like.

“Eleven. That's when I get off. You can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter.”

.

In the doorway you stood easing your enchanted pouch back into your pocket then brushed your grey sweater lower over your thighs. The black vest over it snugly kept the low dip in the top to yourself and matched your tight black jeans tucked into your heeled booties in a velour marigold. A few steps later your flicked your ponytail over your back in Harry’s stroll out the doorway after his paying his bill. “She’s cute.”

The words made him flinch and sigh in rolling his eyes to answer, “Just talking. Tried to ask how much that flower was for Ginny.”

Walking with him you strolled around the platforms to the other side where you spotted Dumbledore waiting for you both. “Doesn’t make her any less cute.” Making you giggle in his weak chuckle.

Dumbledore, “You've been reckless this summer, Harry.”

“I like riding around on trains. Takes my mind off things.”

Lowering your gaze you noticed the blotchy scaly skin with clear scabbed gashes on his hand protruding from under, “What happened to your hand?”

Dumbledore raised his hand, “Rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The tale is thrilling, if I say so myself. But now is not the time to tell it. Take my arm.” He caught Harry’s glance at you then stated, “Do as I say.”

You both obeyed touching his raised arms and he aparated you both off to a quaint little moonlit town in the country. “I just Apparated, didn't I?”

Dumbledore, “Indeed. Quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time.”

Harry smirked looking to you in your hand smoothing circles across his back in passing him a chocolate from your pocket, “I can't imagine why.” Quietly he unwrapped it and eased it between his lips, feeling his stomach calm almost instantly.

Dumbledore, “Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. Harry, I assume, right about now, you must be wondering why I brought you here. Am I right?”

Harry, “Actually, sir, after all these years, I just sort of go with it.”

“These truly are troubling times, and in this we will need as many allies as possible. That is why I have asked you both here to assist me in this.”

Harry, “With what?”

Dumbledore, “We are in need of a Newts level Potions Professor.”

Harry looked up at him, “Potions? What happened to Snape?”

Dumbledore, “Hmm? Oh, nothing.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he stepped back to let Dumbledore approach the gate first and you leaned in to whisper, “I’ll tell you later.”

He nodded and Dumbledore said in inspecting the house clearly having been ransacked by the looks of it, “Wands out.”

You both drew your wands and followed after him with his lit wand, yet inside the house seemed familiarly staged, “I’ve seen this before.” Wetting your lips you called out, “Professor Slughorn?”

Into the sitting room you wandered as Harry said, “I doubt if anyone was here, they’d have left by now. Look at the place.” His eyes flinched up at the droplet from the hole n the floor above him falling on his face Dumbledore sampled from his finger.

Dumbledore, “No, we are not alone here.”

Curiously he followed your voice as you said, “There you are,” standing in front of a pink striped chair fully making Harry think you’d lost it, “You finally got rid of the Q on the brand on your foot. That’s good. You don’t have to be afraid, we’ve met once, bout, wow, seven years exactly. I was with my uncle Regulus Black, and Fred and George Weasley, the twins, red hair. You remember?”

Dumbledore spoke behind you, “She is speaking the truth Horace. We are not here to harm you. Even brought along someone we wished you to meet. Though, I must say, you do make a very convincing armchair.”

Wiggling slightly the chair began to shift and Horace began to appear in front of you all looking you three over in Harry’s awed chuckle. “Well it’s all in the upholstery. I do come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?”

Dumbledore, “Dragons blood. Oh, yes, introductions. Harry, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine...Horace Slughorn. Horace...well, you know who this is. Harry Potter. What's with all the theatrics, Horace? You weren't, by any chance, waiting for someone else, were you?”

Slughorn, “I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Can’t be too careful these days Dumbledore. Never stay the same place twice and never more than a week. The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year, do you know what that’s like?” You nodded and he glanced at you partly in shock yet continued on, “and you can’t just keep telling them no without paying for it you know. Muggles owning this place are out in the Canary Islands.”

Dumbledore nodded and stated, “Then perhaps it best we right it for them. Don’t you think?”

Horace nodded and Dumbledore waved his wand making the house repair itself around you while Horace looked at Harry in his asking, “You were approached by Death Eaters?”

Horace nodded, “Yes, my boy,” his eyes wandering over Harry’s with a twinge of regret in them. He looked to you asking, “My dear, pardon my insult, I’d never forget you, however-,”

You shook your head in a giggle saying, “Chuck Lupin.” And his lips parted, “I needed a face to hide behind.” You said morphing to that disguise again freeing a weak chuckle from him as you shifted back again, “But I always guessed you had caught on.”

He shook his head, “That was so long ago, too hard to say what I was thinking. I was all too thrilled when I heard you were alive as well.”

He looked to Albus saying, “My answer was no and it’s the same to you still. Absolutely and unequivocally, no.”

Dumbledore waved his hand, “No need. I know a lost cause when I see one.” He patted your shoulder, “Miss Black here will do just fine molding the minds of our youth in potions. Quite an untouched pool of fresh ideas right under our noses. Just wanted to give young Harry a chance to meet you while you were in town. Do you mind if I use the loo?”

Slughorn nodded and pointed it out to him leaving the three of you, “I’m sorry, you, will be teaching Potions?”

You nodded and flashed him a grin, “Yes. Thought it best apparently, with my Lycan potion and the others I’ve mastered for our shop on Diagonal Alley.”

Harry, “But you’ve just graduated! You can’t teach!”

Slughorn nodded and pointed at him, “Yes, Potter here is correct. You, on your own? Why I had an aid for nearly five years when I began and I was well into my thirties! And even still it was-,” he huffed in irritation, “What is Dumbledore thinking..?”

You shrugged, “Like you said, dark times. Not a lot of people are willing to take up posts at Hogwarts. Students are even shaky on returning.”

“Now I taught your parents and I have no doubts you are marvelous at potions-,” his voice trailed off in his try to word his objection properly.

He looked to Harry as he asked, “You taught our parents?”

He nodded, “You're very like your father. Except for the eyes of course. You have your...”

Harry, “My mother's eyes. Yeah.”

Slughorn, “Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born.”

Harry, “One of my best friends is Muggle-born, which is the best in our year.”

Slughorn, “Please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, no. Your mother was one of my absolute favorites.” He turned to show you the rows of pictures of his former students with one of your mothers right up front, “ Look, there she is. Right at the front. All mine. Each and every one. Ex-students, I mean. You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, editor of The Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl, should I wish to register an opinion...on the news of the day. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time. Ah, yes. Regulus Black. I taught the whole Black family, except Sirius. It's a shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have liked the set.”

Dumbledore returned, “Horace? Would you mind if I take this? I am so fond of knitting patterns.”

Horace nodded and said, “Ye, yes. Go ahead. But you’re not leaving, are you?”

Wetting his lips as Dumbledore waved his hand to you two, “The response was made clear. Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you considered to return. Oh well. You’re like my friends here, one of a kind. Well, we’ll be off. Best get back. Goodnight Horace.”

Over Slughorn’s face washed both regret and pain in his full body scan over you taking in every detail of you as if to memorize what you were before this task was set upon you. Out the house you both strolled wishing him well after you had given him a card with an incantation to use in case he was found again or ran out of hiding places. The card was cradled in his palms and in the cool night air Harry stepped closer to you saying, “You’re really teaching? What about your shop? And Quidditch? You can’t just quit the team!”

“I’m not quitting.”

Behind you however Slughorn exited saying, “Alright! Alright I’ll do it! But I want Professor Merrythought’s old office not that water closet I was stuck with last time. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!” His eyes scanned to you and he nodded his head tipping the card to you in thanks.

Turning back to the path ahead Dumbledore stated, “They are indeed.”

Harry, “Sir, exactly what was all that about?”

Dumbledore, “You are talented, famous and powerful. Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is gonna try to collect you, Harry. You would be his crowning jewel. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's crucial he should return. I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, very pretty.” Harry glanced up at him confused, “The girl.”

Harry shrugged, “Not hard. Apologize. Easy to just make up some excuse. Only wanted a flower of hers anyways.”

Dumbledore, “Oh you won’t be going back to Little Whinging tonight Harry. All your things will be waiting for you.”

Making Harry nod then grab his arm as you did only to both be dropped thigh deep into the lukewarm marshes outside the Hollow. Scoffing together you reached over to take his hand he offered to start the trudge to shore, “Really brings me back.”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, all we need now is Cedric, some ghouls and Bulgarians to pop up next.”

Making you giggle in your next step forward sinking you into the mud, “I just bought these shoes.”

“What happened to Snape?”

“Giving Defense a try.”

Harry’s brows furrowed, “Why you? You are amazing, but why you?”

You shrugged, “Must be from the slap. Parents weren’t keen on sending their kids back again till word broke about me.”

“But your shop?!”

“I’ll manage. Always do.”

“You shouldn’t have to though,”

His hand pulled on yours to make you face him and when your eyes locked on his you said, “It’s a war Harry! Not a fairy tale! As much as I would love to run into some family of dwarves who will lead me to me King and castle up in some magical forest to go on adventures and slay dragons together life doesn’t work that way! I’m not the chosen one! I’m not the Princess, hell most days I don’t even get to be the ugly stepsister of my own story. I’ll manage, maybe after he’ll fire me and I can do as I please.”

Haltingly he asked not certain if he wanted to hear the answer himself, “Did he even ask if you wanted to teach?”

After a moments pause you sighed, “Technically he did ask.”

“Technically?”

“Come on. I smell pot roast.”

.

Inside Ginny after hearing an owl stepped out of her room and went down to the kitchen, “Hedwig. Mom?”

Molly, “Ginny, what is it?”

Ginny, “I was only wondering when Harry got here.”

Molly, “What? Harry? Harry who?”

Ginny, “Harry Potter, of course.”

Molly. “I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?”

Ginny, “His trunk's in the kitchen, and his owl.”

Molly, “No, dear, I seriously doubt that.”

Ron stepped out of his room asking, “Harry? Did someone say "Harry"?”

Ginny, “Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?”

Ron, “Of course not. I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?” Hedwig cried out again and he asked, “Is that an owl?”

Molly asked her son, “You haven't seen him, have you?”

Ginny, “Apparently, he's wandering about the house.”

Ron, “Really?”

.

Outside the marsh you shook your feet off and with a wave of your fingers you and Harry were both clean and dry and you felt his eyes on you again making you sigh, “I’m sorry. I just haven’t been sleeping much.”

Harry, “Is there anything I can do?”

Taking in the details of his face and the helpful grin on his face you answered, “For now, enjoy the time with family and friends. If Dumbledore is plotting it only means darker things are coming. Just be you, don’t change anything, we all need to just be ourselves.”

Harry chortled, “Be ourselves?”

You giggled and rolled your eyes, “Just don’t do anything,” you stopped before finishing your sentence making him smirk.

“Were you going to say stupid or crazy?”

Another giggle later and you answered, “Both, but both would be foolish of me to ask. Whole family is varying degrees of mad.” Making you both giggle on your way to the house. “Just try not to get yourself killed. Hair trigger these days.”

He nodded and peered up at you, “Same to you.” Your eyes were on him again, “I don’t know what you’re up to, or if its about this Horcrux business, but it seems like you’re charging right at everything dangerous.”

You nodded and giggled, “Usually when I do you’re already halfway there if you haven’t noticed.”

Making him chuckle again, “True.”

Passing through the split door into the kitchen Molly grinned reaching out to him, “Harry!”

When she released him Ginny rushed over next for a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Molly gave you a gentle squeeze of a hug, “Harry!”

Molly, “What a lovely surprise. Why didn't you let us know you were coming?”

Harry, “I didn't know. Dumbledore.”

Molly, “Oh, that man. But then, what would we do without him?” Her eyes followed you as you rolled your eyes and made for the cutting board to claim a slice of carrot to nibble on silencing the near growl of your stomach luring her over to you recognizing the downcast gaze you had.

Harry, “I do have to be back tomorrow morning though, promised Aunt Petunia we’d go se a film together, sort of an early birthday thing.”

Ron nodded, “No problem, Bill’s dropping by anyways, something about business with Dad. Seemed like he might be coming closer to home again.” Their conversation moved upstairs and took Ginny with them for the wait for food while Harry’s things floated upstairs.

Molly at your side gave your shoulder a gentle pat asking, “What is it, Dear?”

You looked at her saying, “I’ve been hired as First through Fourth years in Potions.” Making her lips part, “Professor Slughorn will handle the rest.”

“What is Dumbledore thinking? To put that much stress on you.”

You shrugged, “It’s public knowledge I slapped Riddle, students are coming back to Hogwarts after he spread it around.”

Her voice raised to something close to a shrill irritated whisper, “So he’s using you as a shield?! As if that would work. He is the one meant to protect the school!”

You shrugged again picking up a slice of celery then flashed her a teary grin, “I think it’s more than that.”

Instantly her anger dropped back into concern and her hand smoothed along your right bicep, “What else could it be?”

“I don’t think he trusts me. Wants me to be somewhere he can watch me.”

Molly shook his head, “What could you possibly get up to that would make him need to do that?”

“I’ve seen Riddle and haven’t killed him, reason enough it seems.”

Molly, “I doubt,” she sighed then placed her fingers under your chin to say, “I trust you. We all do. Who knows what Dumbledore is up to or what is racing through that head of his. Don’t you pay any mind to him, he’s got his own reasons not to trust the nose on his own face. He’s known people to go dark before, brought Riddle himself to Hogwarts, believed he wasn’t behind the Chamber of Secrets and so much more. He let it slide right by him, and now he’s back and we’re all scared,” at the tear rolling down your cheek she wiped it away, “but now we have you. We have ways to hide now, ways to predict who might be taken next and so many more spies than last time. Now you put him out of your mind, we’ll have supper and just take it a day at a time. We’ll get you through it.” She turned grabbing the bowl off to her side bringing it closer to you, “Now, you have a roll, you look starved.”

You chuckled and accepted one and tore a piece off to eat, “Train was delayed, didn’t have time for a sandwich before Dumbledore arrived.”

“Oh, always spoiling meals this plotting. How are we to win if no one is given the time to sit down and eat.”

Making you giggle and say, “Maybe we should take to carrying snacks,” making her chuckle.

“Maybe,” she said waving her wand from her apron pocket to set the table.

.

Hermione fresh form her bath glanced at Ginny in her saying, “Got a bit of toothpaste.”

She nodded and wiped her cheek, Harry asked, “So when did you get here?”

She answered, “A few days ago. Though for a while, I wasn't sure I was coming.”

At Harry’s confused expression Ron stated, “Mom sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous.”

Harry, “Oh, come on.”

Hermione, “She's not alone. Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening.”

Ron, “Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy...and it took a few days, but she came around.”

Harry, “But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?”

Ginny chuckled asking, “What school have you been going to?”

The trio smirked at her, Hermione said, “There's been a lot of talk recently that...Dumbledore's got a bit old.”

Ron, “Rubbish! Well, he's only... What is he?”

Harry, “115?”

Ron, “Give or take a few years.”

They all chuckled and then Harry wet his lips as Ginny asked, “What were you and Jaqi up to with Dumbledore?”

Harry, “Fetching a second Potions Professor.”

Ron scoffed, “Bet Snape will love that.”

Harry shook his head, “Snape’s taking up Defense.”

They all asked, “What?!”

Harry nodded, “Dumbledore hired Jaqi for First through Fourth Potions and Slughorn for the last three.”

Ginny, “Jaqi?”

Hermione, “What about-,”

Harry shrugged, “She says she’ll manage.”

Ron, “She manages much more she’ll drop off into a coma.”

Hermione, “Is it that bad, that Dumbledore is hiring her?”

Harry, “Dumbledore seems to be up to something. Even Slughorn seemed troubled about him hiring Jaqi,”

Ginny, “He didn’t care at all?”

Harry shook his head, “Barely even acknowledged her till she got Slughorn to come out of his hiding spot, then, he sort of patted her arm,”

Ron, “Like a dog?”

Harry, “Little bit. Like she’d done what he wanted and didn’t need any more from her.”

Hermione, “Why’d he need you then? If she could have handled it?”

Harry shrugged, “Something to do with Slughorn’s collecting students. He sort of used our names to convince him to take the job.”

Ginny, “Like with Lockhart all over again.”

Ron chuckled, “Least if you get detention he won’t make you sign autographs.”

Harry chuckled, “You never know.”

Hermione, “Least he should be better than Umbridge, and Snape should at least teach us something.”

Dinner was called and the group went down to join you around the table along with Remus, Regulus, Arthur, Percy, Draco, Neville, the twins and your father, all already chatting about what the plans were for the rest of the summer.


	53. Plots and New Professors

In the dingy streets under a layer of early morning fog on what looked to be another rainy day, Bellatrix said, “Cissy! You can't do this! He can't be trusted!”

Narcissa, “The Dark Lord trusts him.”

“The Dark Lord's mistaken.”

A knock at the black door on the building they had been sneaking to opened revealing Peter behind it, Bella pushed past him, “Run along, Wormtail.”

Narcissa, glancing at Bella’s back in her inspecting the things across the mantle in the study, “I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this.” Making it clear just who forced her to come here to do this.

Snape, “If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak.” Without turning around he stated, “Put it down, Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours.” Bella stuck out her tongue at the back of his head putting it down sideways. “As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa.”

Bellatrix eyed Barty in his stroll into the study with a cup of tea he was sipping on as he sat down peering at the group curiously, “You? The Dark Lord told you?”

Snape, “Your sister doubts me. Understandable. Over the years I've played my part well. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.” Bellatrix scoffed, “Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it.”

Bellatrix, “I don't doubt you, Severus. You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco.”

Narcissa, “He's just a boy.”

Snape, “I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco.”

Narcissa, “Severus.”

Bellatrix blurted out, “Swear to it.” Then circled the pair of them, “Make the Unbreakable Vow. It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort. But when it matters most...he'll just slither back into his hole. Coward.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “Take out your wand.”

Snape and Narcissa’s arms were locked and Bellatrix aimed her wand at them after a pointed gaze at Barty seeing the coat similar to one she’d seen you in before, “Will you Severus Snape watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?”

“I will.”

Bella, “And will you, to the best of your ability protect him from harm?”

“I will.”

Bella, “And if Draco should fail will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord

has ordered Draco to perform?”

“I will.”

Their hold broke and the Bella smirked her way over to Barty, “New jacket?”

Barty shook his head, “Nope.”

Bella, “It does look, familiar is why I ask.”

Barty smirked at her, “Didn’t think my wardrobe was that important to you. Should the Dark Lord be concerned?”

Bella glared at him, “Never. I am his most faithful.”

Barty nodded and stood with a smirk finishing off his tea turning to the door, “We can call it that, sure.”

Her hand reached out which he avoided with a click of his tongue saying, “Don’t damage the coat, it was a gift.”

Bella, “And just where is your lady? Saw you and her getting cozy at the Manor.”

Barty smirked, “I thought you hated your niece.”

She shook her head, “No it isn’t that. Merely a disagreement.”

Barty nodded, “Ah, normally my disagreements don’t trade punches for Cruciatus curses, must be just me.” He said strolling out of the room.

Narrowing her eyes she huffed and then looked to Narcissa, “Must have a date to prep for.”

Snape sighed stating, “We happen to be readying for our trip to Diagon Alley. Jaqi has been hired and will need fresh supplies.”

Bella’s chin tilted in shock, “Hired? As what?”

Snape, “My old position as Potions Professor. I have been shuffled around. So when you share with the Dark Lord you do not trust his judgment you can share that as well. One day after her first task she has achieved it. Will you question her loyalty too?”

Bella’s face fell and she turned to head to the door, “Come on Cissy.” Snape flashed Narcissa a wink making her smirk to herself and follow her sister while Snape made for the kitchen to meet Barty in the kitchen.

Barty, “That was fun. Right on schedule too.”

Snape chuckled, “She might be more terrifying if she wasn’t so predictable.”

Peter entered the kitchen saying in handing over a letter freshly arrived, “This just arrived, from Brazil.”

Snape nodded accepting it to break the seal, “Yes, found world of a rare breed of snake for Jaqi. Been pestering the Muggles, rather easy capture, and it seems it will arrive in a few weeks.” He said with a grin making Barty chuckle.

Barty, “No doubt she will love that.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle and Snape asked, “Any limit on how long you will push this suspicion of hers between you and Jaqi?”

Barty, “I figure, if she’s busy decoding her love life it might keep her from snapping and trying to piss Jaqi off again.”

Peter, “The suspicion in her is already making Riddle doubt Bella.”

Snape nodded, “No doubt when she passes on word of Jaqi’s new position the doubts will only grow.”

Peter, “All I have noticed is if Bella keeps pressing to learn what Jaqi is being used for, she won’t be alive much longer.”

.

Breakfast brought on a slew of letters, with it came worried letters from Viktor and Sebastian, both of whom had been concerned that Igor Karkaroff had gone missing. Furrowing your brows you hadn’t heard anything about any plans to capture or kill him leaving it all the more mysterious to you.

Though by the weekend the story had broken into the papers of it being blamed on all the other captures along with more and more Dementors had been broken out too around the image of the shack Igor was found in. The title story however was about the destroyed remnants of Ollivanders and Fortescue’s and with it came use of your fourth floor. More and more first years and others in need of wand had begun to trickle into your shop just down the street to ask if you had known anything about it. Each and every one of them were puzzled to be sent up to your fourth floor where they were relieved to have the men and their shops safe for hopefully generations to come.

…

Asleep across the couch in the Grimmauld sitting room your eyes shot open bright silver making Regulus nearly drop his book after having spent the day helping both Tonks and Remus prep for their first dinner together when a night patrol together left the sparks they had been ignoring far beyond ignorable. Straight through your door to the Hollow you sent glowing orbs with the Twins helping to ensure the home was empty while the others raced off into the tall reeds and grass while Bella, Fenrir and Rudolphus who fought with the others. In the middle of the living room floor you knelt after the clap summoning your draconic spell book.

Between your hands planted on the carpet you eyed the incantation to duplicate the house and began to recite it causing the words to glow etched across the walls that shrunk in around you into a tiny model inside a glowing bubble. Closing the book you stood feeling the weight of the spell on your body that had gone nearly a week without any substantial sleep causing you to wobble and weave your way to the open front door. Outside the door into the grass you fumbled your way to George’s back taking hold of his shoulder in watching Bella’s plume of smoke circle the home then crash through it making it burst into flames.

Soft gasps came from the Weasleys peering up at the house while Harry stared open mouthed at the house. A tap on Molly’s arm broke her teary eyed gaze at the house to move to the glowing orb you held out to her parting her lips. “Jaqi…” Around her the group all looked to the orb, all but George, who shifted to lift you in his arms when your body drooped against his side.

Fred moved closer to his mother saying, “Mum, I’ll swap it out.”

Her eyes remained on you for a moment until George said, “It’s a tiring spell Mum. She’ll sleep it off.”

Looking to the house the group all saw Fred wave his wand diminishing the illusioned building before he raised the orb and blew on it making it expand and float over to the foundations it nestled into once again warming their hearts while the glowing orb around it spread to the barriers around the property now camouflaging it to show the burned foundation stretching across their land in case they returned. Molly moved closer to you brushing back your hair to cup your cheek as she cupped George’s too saying, “Off to bed now.”

George nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek saying, “You too Mum.”

Fred came over to hug and kiss her cheek too, “With that barrier, no one can cross it but us. Don’t you worry.”

Molly nodded and Arthur said, “Wouldn’t expect any less. Everyone, off to bed.” He said guiding each of the teens inside with stolen hugs for each, including Harry who was still staring up at the house.

“How-,”

Arthur grinned pulling him into a hug, “There are so many spells in this world we’ve all yet to learn.” Pulling back his eyes locked with Harry’s, “A book is a very dangerous weapon, a single library can conquer the world. That is why you must not squander your time in Hogwarts this year especially.” Harry nodded, “Get some rest. We’re safe now.”

Harry nodded and turned to head inside after another glance up at the bubble he could no longer spot and the protected home to head up to bed.

..

Train, sleep, train, sleep. In the usual pattern you stood in your sneakers, cut sweats and a baggy tank top over your spirts bra. Inside the practice stadium for the National Irish team you tightened the band holding your looped bun up high on your head as Oliver went over the usual workout the old team used to go through. You, the twins and Cedric, all dressed to train eyes the stand filing with reporters, all eager to post heir stories on how the Irish team had recruited mainly from Hogwarts. Your fellow chasers were nowhere to be seen so you got down to work.

Flashes milled with comments on why the others weren’t there to join the dedicated teens trying to earn the chance. Even the coach over in the office to the side readying the plays he wished to pass over to you to memorize and run through was impressed at how hard you were pushing. Through your baggy layers all your toned figures all made sense at the weight enhanced workout lasting even through the hour late entrance of your missing chasers Troy and Moran. Open mouthed they stated on lost for their effect they wished their entrance to have as you barely even noticed them. Yet the coach approached when you put your weighted balls away and you accepted the playbooks to look over the first one you each called your brooms to you silently with outstretched hands towards the wall they were propped up by.

For hours you pushed hard and did all you could to perfect your places on the team then retired for showers and lunch in the apartment building designated to you as rookies beside the veterans in the one next door. Around the table you ate your own helpings of food mumbling out comments on each play out on the back patio the others timidly came out to join. To their surprise there was no tension, no egos from your group, just focus on trying to make the best of what you could do against the fellow professional players across the world. And by the end of the week they both blended into your team perfectly and shared that their alternates would be arriving in a few days, seeing as they were both nearing their own ends of their careers after so many injuries and the wear it had on their families.

.

Three weeks you focused hard and between training days felt somewhat calmer as you spent the days in your shop. One by one students would peek into your shop and their parents would ask about another shop to procure wands and be sent up to your fourth floor. Heavy barriers guarded the openings to both Ollivanders and the ice cream parlor adding to your business as people would come to mingle inside flitting back and forth between your shop and theirs relaxing that the traditional stops could be upheld from years prior.

Between them were the curious Muggle Borns, all of whom heard whispers about you and caught glimpses of the articles about and interviews from you. All skirting around the questions they wished to ask, too afraid to bring it up they waited for you to and remained vaguely hinting at the subjects you would not answer unless asked directly for the public. More and more others would stroll by simply to ask for confirmation that you were in fact still going to be teaching this year.

A wave of calm spread and in your final days of practice you stood behind the counter hunched forward between conversations and confirmations to sketch out a calendar of your own to work out the dates. The games would be on weekends and the day practices could be handled easily as they were in the gaps of the days your classes weren’t three times a week. And for your the shop Angelina relaxed having the full time work as long as she was to be asked along to each game on weekends.

.

Across the front pages of the Daily Prophet they had their smoke screen, interviews of you all, the now nearly half Puff team while Troy and Moran had both been Gryffindors like Oliver. Questions of nerves after your team, the Kenmare Kestrals, winner of the British and Irish Quidditch League Cup twice over and winner of the most recent Quidditch World Cup over Bulgaria’s National team against the Krum brothers. All you could answer was you all would try your best to be worthy of the chance. The first game against the Montrose Magpies would give them a better view of how your efforts had to be tested.

.

Fred, “Step up! Step up! We've got Fainting Fancies! Nosebleed Nougats!”

George, “And just in time for school... Puking Pastilles!”

Angelina offered a Cauldron loaded with the sick boxes, “Into the cauldron, handsome.”

Fred spotting Harry’s interest in a pitch black nook with shimmering clumps Harry lifted one of to inspect, “Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.”

George, “A real money spinner, that one. Handy if you need to make a quick getaway.” Adding it to his basket tucked in his elbow realizing what you had thrown in the Department of Mysteries.

The pair of them strolled over to Hermione and Ginny inspecting the love potion stand with a pink lotus bubbling pink smoke hearts near the other attraction charms, “Hello, ladies.”

George, “Love potions, eh?”

Fred, “Yeah, they really do work. Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own.”

George’s eyes shifted to Cormac peering on at Hermione, whose brows scrunched up in her turn away making him pass her a yellow box from the orange flower stand next to it, “Small dab on your wrists each day after slipping him the taffy inside should keep him a good five foot minimum distance.”

She flashed him a weak grin, “Thank you.” Adding it to her basket while Luna eyed another stand meant to attract birds and butterflies she added to her basket Neville claimed one as well.

Ron held up a wrapped box, “How much for this?”

Fred and George both said, “Five Galleons.”

Ron, “How much for me?”

They looked at one another then repeated, “Five Galleons.”

Ron, “I'm your brother.”

They repeated, “Galleons.”

Ron rolled his eyes saying to Harry, “Come on, let's go.”

A curly haired blonde waved and bounced past the pair with a love struck grin, “Hi, Ron.”

With a nod he replied, “Hi.” Then continued on to look at another stand.

Harry, “How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down.”

Ron, “Fred reckons people need a laugh these days. I reckon he's right.”

Hermione sighed seeing the charred remains of the wand shop down the street, “Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's. Where will they go now?”

Angelina smirked and whispered into her ear spreading a quick grin onto her face as Angelina flashed her a wink and carried on with another display tray in hand to show to some first years. Turning around however Harry saw Oliver taking over for you at the register while you strolled through the first floor to the front door where Draco and Narcissa were waiting.

Ron caught his gaze, “Harry?”

Harry, “Is it me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?”

“Quibbler.” Luna strolling by with a bag of Quibblers smiled seeing Harry, “Quibbler.”

Harry accepted it looking over the cover page, “Lovely.”

Luna, “They've been known to sing on Boxing Day, you know.” Looking to a young girl she asked, “Quibbler?”

Cho passing by grinned accepting the one the girl avoided, “Oh, please.”

Harry showed Ginny his copy and she asked, “What's a Wrackspurt?”

Luna, “They're invisible creatures. They float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. Quibbler.” She turned to finish passing out the rest of her copies and Harry continued on following after you with his bag of purchases alongside Ron, Hermione and Ginny trailing after him.

Ginny, “Why are we following Jaqi and Draco?”

Harry, “I want to see where she’s going. Haven’t seen her all day, now she’s headed off to the shady side of Knockturn Alley.”

Hermione tapped his arm pointing to a side alley where Vincent Crabbe came out of with a snarl following after you as well, “Crabbe’s after them too.”

Ron, “Why?”

Ginny, “I thought he’d be more, I mean, Dad says Riddle wouldn’t touch her.”

Harry, “Perhaps he’s not over what his Mummy and Daddy did to Jaqi, and how they were punished.”

Ron, “Still, if he blames her-,”

Ginny, “Really what could he do?”

Harry wet his lips, “We’ll have to wait and see.”

.

Draco lowly asked in latin, _“Why are we here?”_ He asked entering the open door of Borgin and Burkes.

Lowly you replied, _“Reserving something to help sneak people in the school.”_

His lips parted and you turned seeing Lucious next to a giant triangular wardrobe forged of old blackening metal coated in old runes, a pouch was passed over and hands were shaken in the promise of delivery and your head turned to a display case with old jewelry in it. Curiously your brows furrowed and you pointed at a necklace the shop keep behind the counter approached and brought out all you had pointed at. “Could I see these?”

In the end twelve various pieces of jewelry you felt you had to have were wrapped up and you slid them into your enchanted pouch and asked him, “Would you let me know if you find anymore pieces like this?”

With a nod he replied, “In fact, they are from a collection. A rare designer from France, sold off in bulk some decades ago from the Gaunts no less.”

“Who bought them?”

He shook his head and waved his hand, “Some obscure millionaire, at the time, now set on funding for a new wing on his manor.” His eyes looked over your face at the ripple of your hair from silvery blue to a deep midnight and back again, “He did say he wished to start with these, to test how well they would sell before handing over the rest. If you are interested I can send word you are interested,”

He wet his lips and looked to Lucius now at your side saying, “It would be fitting, seeing as she is the last of the Gaunt line.”

Parting the lips of the shop keep who nodded his head, “Of course, of course, how had that slipped my mind. I will write to him at once and then to you about when the rest could be purchased.” Lowly he added, “Mums the word on your lineage, to keep him from gouging your purse.”

You nodded, “Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t take long, he seemed eager to be rid of it.”

Lucius stated, “You have my address for the shipment, I can handle the transfer on her behalf since she will be away.” Earning another nod and you turned to leave making Ginny besides the other teens on the roof across the shop whisper, “What’s with the jewelry?”

Hermione wet her lips, “I recognized that blue one, it was her grandmother’s.”

Ron, “You think Lucius spotted the collection and warned her?”

Hermione, “Jaqi said the Gaunts were poor, squandered their wealth, part of why they must have taken Suzsienne.”

Ginny, “They used her, and sold off her things…Then what about the wardrobe?”

Harry shrugged, “Maybe it’s hers too?”

Ron inched higher seeing Crabbe rush in demanding something furrowing the keep’s brows in the start of an altercation ending with his magically barring the teen from the shop with the door slamming in his face and refusing to open for him again. “Looks like he won’t be getting what he wants any time soon.”

Ginny, “Good.” She pulled back saying, “Come on, we gotta meet Mum at the robe shop.”

…

In the dead of night when yet another dream came to Dumbledore sending another questioning glance your way in the halls at Hogwarts, not even as a Professor, memories back from when you were a student. If he didn’t trust you why was he doing this? Why had he hired you? Why was he letting you back in if not to draw the fire away from him? He fought Grindlewald, Yes, however, had he acted sooner Grindlewald would never have risen the height as he had. None of this made sense and the man himself you knew would refuse to answer you truthfully. So you needed someone who had no reason to lie, someone with nothing to lose.

Nurmengard. A tiny island prison in the middle of the stormy seas, silence ruled here. Between the incoherent babbling of those in solitary confinement for the rest of their lives the thick stone let little noise out save for the slots on the doors for food and other supplies. Deep in the depths of it inside the strongest cell of all sat a magically blocked Wizard seated in the corner of his cell staring up out the window of his cell at the tiny cloud billowing larger in the coming storm blocking his sight of the stars.

A flash of flames erupted in the corner and blinking through the sudden light the white haired Wizard with one bright eye and one dark watched at the white and blue Phoenix morph and take shape of the woman he knew that would come to him one day.

A simple bow of his head and his gravely hum of a greeting all but made your heart skip, “Your Majesty, I have been waiting a long time for a chance to meet you.”

“You know me?”

“Not from the papers no, they do not allow me papers, however whispers carry, and not nine years past I first heard whispers of you, and have had dreams since.”

“What sort of dreams?”

“Tiny fragments, your arrival here, you have a question for me my Queen?”

“I’m not a Queen.”

A horse wisp of a chuckle left him and his yellow smile was exposed raising his high cheekbones accentuating his sunken cheeks, “And I suppose you believe that Dark Lord holds a candle to you?” He shook his head clicking his tongue, “Never, that child knows nothing of true power. True pain. The agony of an ever bleeding heart.” Hastily he wet his lips and said, “All that another time. The guards will circle past in five minutes, what have you come to ask me. I have waited a long time to hear these questions.”

“I wanted to ask you something personal,” he nodded, “something about Dumbledore. I know he would never answer me truthfully.”

“No he would not. Not after knowing me. What would you like to know?”

..

It all seemed so odd, the twins hugged you tightly and swore to keep the shop together while you were off to Kings Cross Station. In the sea of students you were comfy in a pair of black jeans you topped with your tight grey sweater stretching to your thighs covered with a black vest holding your wand sheath in the pocket.

Through the crowds you joined the teens with a trunk of supplies on the cart shared with Neville and Draco while Ron, Harry and Hermione followed Ginny and Luna with theirs. The rest of your things was left at home as you would be commuting through your enchanted doorway each day linked to a closet in your class office. The chatter around you grew and heads turned when sight of you was caught by the students and parents around you stirring up comforting grins.

A shift from the ball of your foot to the heel of your favorite heeled booties eases your sock from its bunched position around the toes on that foot. Just enough time for an arm to loop around your back and for whispers to grow at Barty’s stating in a tilt of his head, “This way, Love. Me and Sev brought something called boggle.”

With a smirk you watched your trunk get loaded up and waved to the teens in your turn to stroll back to the teacher car. Though behind you Harry mumbled, “Love?” Looking to Ron he asked, “Did he say Love?”

Ron nodded, “Blimey, first Remus and Tonks and now them…Mad times, Harry. Mad.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Could just be an endearment you know. Fairly common. Either way, if she’s happy I’m happy.”

Ginny chuckled saying, “If they are she certainly does have an eye for picking ones who love their hair.” Making the group chuckle and Draco to steal a glance back at you slightly worried about what you had planned for this year to come.


	54. First Day

Through the opening you passed entering the teacher car peering into each sleeper car with Professors in differing states of readying for the train ride. A few flashed you quick grins while Barty’s hand remained on your back keeping you moving forward, even past Slughorn’s box, inside which he was anxiously closing the curtains on the windows after having been escorted by house elves from the safe house you had sent him to at his call for aid a few days after you had spoken.

The final car on the left sat open and Snape intensely set out a quartet of notepads and pens around the plastic boxed boggle game on his left Minerva sat readying the biscuit tin and tea she had brought in a thermos she poured into the cups she had set out. Widely grinning at the duo who greeted you the pair of you entered and Barty said, “Found our new hire.”

Minerva grinned up at you and Severus stated, “I was swindled by a child down the street in hopes of winning a scooter, this, supposedly is a one of the best so called board games offered. We are going to test this.” Making you smirk and take your seat when Snape very seriously gave it a shake then set it down. “Write down every word you see.” He took his own seat when Minerva did then lifted his pen and flipped the tiny hourglass, “Now.”

..

Hours had passed and tomorrow would be the first day to test your training routine how it fit into your schedule. Once arrived you all readied to make the short walk out to the waiting carriages leaving Snape along to take up the task of ensuring the train was emptied. Up to the carriages you strolled and eyed the band of Aurors asking for the satchel on your shoulder you handed over revealing the sketch filled journal he flipped through along with the journal of notes from Severus and another with random notes inside. Quills, pencils, markers were brushed aside and your rubber duck pendant was brought out and you flashed the Auror a quick grin, “Alastor Moody gave me that. I have to mend the clasp.”

He nodded and passed it back to you saying, “Good thing you weren’t teaching when I attended, or I’d never have learned a thing.” Turning away in his failed attempt at flirting you tried to withhold your shiver at the uncalled for statement making Barty stare daggers at him in passing when he was cleared and you shouldered your bag again easing the necklace back into the bag smirking at Tonks in her wink at you. Through the usual doors and staircases you made your way to the empty Great Hall, passing the welcoming Puff table you remembered your first breakfast at not so long ago.

It didn’t make sense, how briefly all this had exploded. Seven years Riddle was imagined to be dead, another six before he was ‘reborn’ and if your planning would be worth while and Dumbledore and Harry did nothing to spoil them this could all end within the next one. The war was assumed ended at your ‘death’ and reborn when you were found alive, you just hoped that you would survive to see the true end of it, no matter where it landed you.

In just a blink the second through seventh years filed in and stole glances up at you and Slughorn as the ‘new’ faces on the Professors tables. Between Barty and Snape’s empty seat you sat flashing Barty a curious grin in his hand reaching over to tap yours on your lap as he leaned in to whisper a his own thoughts on his first time up here making you giggle and stirring up more whispers in the tables about the pair of you possibly becoming a couple over the summer break after your training camp.

A song of bravery came next and still Snape’s seat sat empty as well as Harry’s between Ron and Hermione. Vincent Crabbe came in just before the First Years and curiously your eyes shifted to Draco, sitting curiously next to an empty spot marking Luna’s bare spot as well being the reason for Neville and Draco’s mouthed conversation across the hall in the arrival of the meal. Dobby suddenly appeared at Draco’s side once again and the teens seemed to calm then glance up at you with a calming nod leaving you to just wait to hear what had happened. The doors eased open more and your eyes snapped to them seeing Luna, Snape and a bloody shirt wearing Harry stroll through making you mumble, “Honestly, can’t leave him alone for fifteen minutes and he’s coated in blood.”

Chuckling to himself Barty replied lowly, “Some could say the same for you on your worst days.”

You rolled your eyes, “Trust me, when I bleed it’s more than that.”

Making him chuckle again as you giggled to yourself catching Harry’s quick nod your way signaling he was fine while Snape rolled his eyes and strolled up to his seat and joined you in your meal as he lowly shared, “Crabbe used a Body-Bind spell on him and broke his nose.”

“Lovely, so he can suffocate slowly on his own blood.”

Snape, “I will inform him of his detention and speak to Dumbledore of this tonight.”

*

Lost to his own swirling thoughts on why Crabbe was after you he decided to sneak out his old invisibility cloak to go see if he could learn anything for himself. “I need some air.” He mumbled and entered the hall heading straight for the Slytherin car for Sixth Years, adding his cloak.

The door slid open making the students closest to it to turn glancing at the empty doorway while Harry hid in one of the luggage racks above their heads.

“What was that? Blaise?”

Blaise shrugged, “Don't know.”

Crabbe, “Relax, boys. It's probably just a first-year messing around.”

Penelope clinging to his arm said, “Come on, Vincent. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon.”

Crabbe, “Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years.”

Penelope, “What's that supposed to mean?”

Crabbe, “Let's just say you won't see me wasting my time in Charms class next year.” Blaise chortled, “Amused, Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end.” Slightly frightened expressions flashed in their eyes and he said when they came to a stop, “You two go on. I wanna check something.”

.

Ginny asked entering their car to ride with them, “Where's Harry?”

Ron, “He's probably already on the platform. Come on.”

.

Crabbe drew his wand, “Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?” Firing off a spell at the luggage rack above his head, “Petrificus Totalus.” Jerking him down he fell heavily to the ground unable to speak or move while Crabbe fisted his cloak and kicked him in the face, “She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin. That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London. Finite.” Dropping the cloak it folded flat around his body hiding him from sight.

Again the sealed door opened and Luna strolled straight for Harry with odd glasses on her face she raised to the top of her head and crouched to feel for the cloak she pulled off him and drew her wand from behind her ear to cast the reversal spell, “Hello, Harry.”

Free of the binding spell Harry cried out, “Luna! How'd you know where I was?”

Luna tapped her wand to the glasses on her head, “Wrackspurts. Your head's full of them.”

At his climb to his feet Dobby peeked through the doorway then nodded in their turn and zapped off to inform Draco. The pair chatted on the walk out of the train, finding the empty streets “Sorry I made you miss the carriages, by the way, Luna.”

She shook her head, “That's all right. It was like being with a friend.”

Harry looked at her with lips parted, “Oh, I am your friend, Luna. Neville is like a brother to me, you know.”

A grin split across her face and she tried to downplay how happy that made her, “That's nice.”

Flitwick, “About time. I've been looking all over for you two. Right. Names?”

Harry, “Professor Flitwick, you've known me for five years.”

Flitwick, “No exceptions, Potter.”

Harry looked at the Aurors, “Who are those people?”

Flitwick, “Aurors. For security.”

Filch looking through Crabbe’s trunk asked, “What's this cane here, then?”

Crabbe, “It's not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick.”

Filch, “And what exactly would you be wanting with a...? Could be construed as an offensive weapon.”

Snape looking the teen over said, “It's all right, Mr Filch. I can vouch for Mr Crabbe.”

Crabbe scoffed at Snape then looked to Harry with a smirk, “Nice face, Potter.” Then turned to head up into the castle.

Luna already peering up at Harry grinned wider when his eyes landed on her, “Would you like me to fix it for you? Personally, I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way...but it's up to you.”

Harry, “Well, have you ever fixed a nose before?”

“No, but I've done several toes, and how different are they, really?”

“Okay, yeah. Give it a go.”

A swipe of her wand later a stream of light circled his nose snapping it back into place, “Episkey.”

After a groan of pain he asked, “How do I look?”

“Exceptionally ordinary.”

With a weak chuckle he replied, “Brilliant.”

.

Ron mumbled with a mouthful of sausage at Hermione’s fourth glance at the doors, “Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute.”

Hermione turned and whacked him on the arm with her book from her lap, “Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!”

Ron chuckled saying, “Oi. Turn around, you lunatic.” Nodding at Harry.

Neville mumbled, “He's covered in blood again. Least Luna’s with him.”

Ginny by Draco mumbled, “Why is it he's always covered in blood?”

Draco, “Looks like it's his own this time.”

Hermione asked at him sitting between Hermione and Ron, “Where have you been?”

Ron, “What happened to your face?”

Harry shook his head then gave you a nod and a grin, “Later. What've I missed?”

Hermione, “Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times.”

Neville, “Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?”

.

When the food was done and the plates were cleared you finished off your drink then glanced at Dumbledore when he stood and strolled to his podium for his yearly speech, “Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest members of our staff Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master for OWL and NEWTS students. Miss Jaqi Black, of course most of you recognize, will be instructing the First through Fourth years.” Both smirks and whispers filled the hall in Snape’s lean in to whisper that you were on the first round of patrols on the fourth floor till ten.

“Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape. Now, as you know each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today, of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour…this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip-pip.”

Ron mumbled at the furrowed brow expression on your tilted head, “That was cheerful.”

Barty leaned over again asking, “You alright?”

Your head righted and you flashed him a quick grin, “Ya, just, what is he thinking?”

Snape mumbled by your ear, “Apparently encouraging recruitment it seems.”

Making you sigh in the emptying of the Great Hall, “It’s gonna be a long year.”

Barty chuckled planting his hand on your back guiding you around the table, “Or not long enough.” Making you smirk and roll your eyes again.

..

Three hours of patrolling later and you crossed the path of Professor Binns with a grin he shared in trading of good nights when he wished you luck and said he was glad you were joining them. Weakly giggling to yourself you entered your classroom, Snape’s old one in the dungeons while Slughorn would be taking up on the third floor that was far more spacious and just three floors below his new spacious office. Around each desk you strolled eyeing the decorations and smirked adding a few of your own, floating lanterns in the shapes of crystal coated ships hovered around the room. The three cages filled with snakes greeted you fondly and coiled up to head back to sleep or to stare up at the stars visible through the windows in the arched ceiling. Across the bare desk your books and journals floated out of your chest left on top of it.

Alone in the quiet room you peered out and had to sit on the stool behind you feeling your legs going weak. Sniffling softly your lip began to quiver and you crossed your arms on the desk laying your head down whispering, “What am I supposed to do Mom?”

Minutes of silence in the room helped to calm you down and wiping your cheeks on your sleeves you looked up seeing the ships floating around the room lighting the desks below brightening the golden runes in the walls you polished with a wave of your fingers. The backs of the cubbies and shelves along the walls were turned to alternating panels of mirrors and violet paisley wallpaper helping to light the room some more. Small boxes of herbs thriving in darkness were set on the wall behind your desk with more sun obsessed plants on the lifted rack rising up closer to the ceiling. Tiny touches, that’s all they were, you didn’t expect this to last, but still you had to try and relax in this. It was so hard to not go back to the Puff dorm, your old bed where the guys clearly wouldn’t be.

You could have gone back to the apartment with the guys for the team but you didn’t, through the office locked with your mother’s name as an enchantment set by Snape when he took over you opened the door you linked to your bedroom and strolled through closing it behind you. A bath was drawn and after stripping and soaking with your hair wound up you climbed out, dried off and pulled on a shirt of your dads from his school years and some shorts over your knee socks and went to your bed. Grinning softly you wished Idris and Opal a good night and climbed into your bed and settled under the covers with a deep sigh.

*

Minerva stood watch guiding students along after breakfast, “History of Magic is upstairs, ladies, not down. Mr Davies! Mr Davies! That is the girls' lavatory. Potter.”

Ron at Harry’s side mumbled, “Oh, this can't be good.”

Minerva, “Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

Harry, “I had a free period this morning, Professor.”

Minerva, “So I noticed. I would think you would want to fill it with Potions. Or is it no longer your ambition to become an Auror?”

Harry, “It was, but I was told I had to get an "Outstanding" in my OWL to be accepted into NEWTS level Potions.”

Minerva, “So you did, when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students with ‘Exceeds Expectations’.”

Harry, “Brilliant. Well, I'll head there straightaway.”

Minerva, “Oh, good, good. Potter, take Weasley with you. He looks far too happy over there.”

Ron mumbled on their way to the class, “I don't wanna take Potions. There’s Quidditch trials coming up. I need to practice. I’m being challenged for Keeper.”

.

Slughorn, “Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning.” They both entered halting the class as they gave apologetic grins and moved to tke the seats by Hermione. “Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see.”

Ron, “Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually. I'm probably just...”

Slughorn, “Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out.”

Harry, “Sorry, sir. I haven't actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron.”

Slughorn, “Not to worry. Get what you want from the cupboard. Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?”

In their quiet scuffle over the final pair of books she answered, “Granger, sir.” Looking at the caldrons she named them, “That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia...the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell...freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste.”

Slughorn, “Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.” In the lean of the students closer to the cauldron he covered it making them all shake their heads and stand normally again.

Neville, “Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one.”

Slughorn, “Oh, yes. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen...is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as...”

Hermione, “Liquid luck.”

Slughorn grinned at her, “Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death the recipes for which can be found on the page marked on the board. I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence.”

Hermione, seeing Harry squeezing the odd bean between his fingers into the cauldron following the note on the page of his second hand book, “How did you do that?”

Harry, “Crush it. Don't cut it.”

Hermione, “No. The instructions specifically say to cut.”

Harry, “No, really.”

At the completion of the potions Slughorn tested each by dropping feathers into the potions he grinned at Harry’s feather bursting into flames when it hit the potion. “Merlin's beard! It is perfect. So perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all. So here we are, then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well.”

**

Tossing and turning left you eating breakfast alone in your kitchen at 8:10 then hurried to stare at your closet wondering what to wear. It was a close call not to show up and play to the craziness of you being a Professor at 18 and wear one of the ballgowns and a top hat just to throw yourself out of this funk. Shaking your head you chose something simple, black jeans over your comfy black booties with a pale golden blouse coated in tiny silver dragons you rolled the sleeves up on and tucked in and huffed fluffing your hair out after adding your usual simple makeup. Straight through your door you went holding it open for Idris to fly to his perch you duplicated in the classroom, and your arm extended for Opal to latch onto then climb her way up to your shoulder to hop onto the hammock beside Idris’ perch to be near you and partially out of the way.

Closing the door behind you the familiar sounds of bustling students out in the hall echoed in the room and up the stairs you trotted and came into view behind your desk at the opening of the doors in the corner of the opposite wall.

9 am brought your Fourth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin students taking their usual seats as you rested your fingertips on your desk. When the doors closed you flashed a weak grin then said with a nod, “Ok, just to state the obvious, my first day teaching.” Chortles rippled through the room and you added, “I am probably not going to be the worst Professor we’ve ever had, hard to beat Umbridge on that, but eventually we will figure this out.”

Wetting your lips you strolled around the desk then reached back to prop yourself up to sit on the end of your desk crossing your feet, “Now that I’ve said that, any questions? Anything. I do have a few simple potions we can start in a minute, but I figured it best to try this.”

One of the Gryffindor girls up front asked, “How are you going to handle teaching and Quidditch?”

“Um,” your hands folded in your lap, “Well the classes are staggered, and practice is three days a week, this class ends at 10 and my schedule is free to 3pm for my next, and games are on weekends. A lot of back and forth but I’ll manage.”

You looked to a Slytherin girl who asked, “How did you do on your NEWTS, my sister said you sat for all twelve?”

You nodded, “Yes, I did, perfect scores.” Stunned whispers and inhales were heard.

A few more random questions were asked until your eyes locked on a boy in the back who asked, “What was it like? To slap You-Know-Who?”

After a nip at your lip you replied, “Honestly, at the time I was too livid to realize just what I was feeling. My Aunt had just tried to kill my father and cousins, so I was busy fighting her, then he showed up and she hid behind him and I slapped him and he moved and I finished fighting her, and the rest is in the papers.”

A girl asked after him, “What happened after?”

“What do you mean?”

“People are being taken, left and right, and you’re here, teaching, what happened? Did they come after you?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Another boy asked, “More than once?”

“Yes.”

The girl asked again, “How are you here then?”

You wet your lips, “Because, killing me without an audience isn’t his style.” Parting their lips, “I am here because he said not to kill me, yet. A lot of people are being taken, a lot of people are scared-,”

“Are you scared?”

Weakly you chuckled in a wide grin and hopped down saying, “I am terrified. However, my life, seems to be a revolving door of danger since the world realized I wasn’t dead. So, what can you do.” Looking out you asked, “How about you, how many of you are scared?”

Sheepishly every hand rose and you nodded waving a hand to the stack of notebooks that flew out to every student with leather covers engraved with their names, “Then I would like you to have these. Now, this has nothing to do with the curriculum, there is no grade, no need to show me,” brows furrowed in confusion, “When things get hard I sketch and journal. When you need to talk to someone but can’t, when you don’t know who to trust or how to word it but just need to say something, use these. If you journal, if you draw tiny little flowers or just squiggle or scratch out the pages it’s yours. They’re enchanted so only you can open them.”

Shoulders relaxed as they each stole glances from the books up to you again, “It sucks, and it seems days are just getting worse, some of you almost didn’t come back, some of you possibly are scared to go home. If you need a place to go, someone to talk to, I’m here. And I know a lot of people say that, but I will do everything I can to help you.”

A boy asked, “What about Death Eaters? You can’t protect us all from them.”

“No, but I can damn sure try.” Parting his lips, “We can’t save everyone, but if we work together and stick together it will be harder to tear us apart. For generations we’ve been told even in this school we’re divided. Four houses, and always the common saying goes, ‘There’s no bad Witch or Wizard that wasn’t from Slytherin.’”

Expressions sunk on that houses faces, “Well I would say 85 percent of my family was in Slytherin, every one of them. Till my parents of course. That saying is wrong, those people are wrong. My father always says there’s good and bad in everyone, the world isn’t split between Death Eaters and Aurors. Sometimes people don’t get a choice, sometimes the weight of a family can break a person, it can force them to follow a path they don’t want to be on. It is obvious what the Ministry thinks of me, just another wave of the Black Plague, a good chunk of my family has been Death Eaters or before them had always sides with the pure blood regime. I understand the weight of a name, the expectations. If you need help, a place to hide, I will do all I can to help you. Now is not a time to be divided. Just like with Umbridge we need to be there for one another, if someone’s hurting, help them, talk to them or at least point them in a Professor’s direction. If we’re alone they can get to us, if we’re alone we don’t stand a chance.”

“Now that I have possibly terrified you all, it’s time to do some prepping. For those of you not skilled in dueling there are other manners of protecting yourselves. There are three cauldrons for each of you, first we are making exploding gum drops, next a common healing tonic, and the last we are going to bottle delirium. Through the week we are going to be making your own first aid kit, so to speak. Defensive, offensive, distracting and healing, if you are alone you can use these, we’ve had spotty Defense teaching strategies lately, and sometimes spells aren’t enough. Sometimes you have to hurl a smoke bomb at someone or coat someone in something rancid to give you time to make a break for it.”

In a clap from you their chuckles broke and the cauldrons appeared along with the racks of supplies on their desks parting their lips and you strolled between the desks reading off the first steps to take while they were being copied on the blackboard against the wall behind you. “Now, all of these are simple to make and don’t take long and it may seem like a lot but it is way simpler all at once, and while they are brewing think on what shape you want your gumdrops in.”

..

Grins rippled through the room and you chuckled awkwardly to yourself at the ripple of ‘See you later Professors’ filling the room between waves you returned then inhaled in the empty room and turned to Opal and Idris asking, “Not too terribly bad? Right?” They both agreed and Idris flew off to find Fawkes while Opal went with you to change to go join Norberta in the gardens after her wish to fish this morning. Fully changed you strolled through your door to the apartment chuckling at the guys stating, “Morning Professor.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “Morning.”

Cedric smirked, “So, how’d it go?”

You shrugged, “Well a lot better than Lockhart’s first class.” Making them chuckle.

George, “I think they would love to be quizzed on you though.”

Fred, “With all the interviews no doubt they’ll know your favorite color before long.”

Oliver, “They like your first aid kit idea?”

“Seems like it.”

Cedric, “And the notebooks?”

“I think so, bit odd at first I think. They should come around.”

Fred slung his arm around your shoulders and George around your back guiding you to practice. Tory and Moran smirked asking how your class went and chuckled floating up to begin the first of the swooping rotations to break up to pace for the plays they wanted to try you out on for this weeks game.


	55. First Day pt 2 - Memories and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to Pt 58 already, after my slump getting back through this year swimmingly. :D

*

Showered and changed again it was time for lunch, donning your bolero hat and passing students along the way you helped to point a few first years in the right direction. As the hurried along on your right Draco and Neville came up in your sides asking, “Going well?” Both stealing glances of the bag of Chinese take away tucked in your right arm.

You nodded, “How was Slughorn’s?”

Neville, “He has us brew Draught of Living Death in a competition for Felix, um, F something. Hermione called it liquid luck.”

“Ah. Interesting.”

Draco, “Not really. He likes to share stories. Really old ones. Sort of like a mix between Lockhart and Professor Binns, effective but not the most able to keep my attention at least.”

“Well here’s to hoping that it gets better.”

Neville caught a glimpse of Snape, saying, “I don’t think it was what he was expecting.”

“Most likely not.”

Draco have you a half hug, “Go eat at your special table.” Rushing off to go sit by Astoria over at the Puff table.

Neville chuckled and did the same, “Can’t wait to hear what the first years have said about you. Been talking all morning. You and Tennant mostly, though some are excited to meet you.”

Giggling softly you said, “No doubt they’re more terrified of my monsters than my lessons.” Making him chuckle and turn to head to sit by Luna.

Strolling along between the tables you stopped to talk to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA, who all were sharing what they’d heard so far until you felt Snape’s robe brush along the back of your leg. The first years looked him over and began to whisper at his pulling an odd leaf that had blown into your hair passing one of the courtyards. The leaf was then tucked into the pocket of his robe and you stepped back to join him with Barty right behind you smirking at the whispers of you both starting up again.

Once in the seats you glanced at Snape in his deep sigh to hear him say, “End of the year we’re trading.”

“Oh it can’t be that bad.” You said unloading your slightly ridiculous seven plastic and cardboard containers of food.

His expression at you made you giggle as he said, “I assumed it was just Potions that parents neglected to ready their children for. At least in Potions you can train students without them hurling themselves into the wall.”

“Ah, body bind mishap?”

“Troy Tulsen sneezed while using his wand to brush his eyebrows. Now, he has no eyebrows and two other students have concussions. You cannot govern these creatures.” Making you giggle again. “One year.”

You nodded saying, “I’ll see what we can manage.”

Barty in a smirk your way asked, “How did you manage? Fourth years first, right?”

You nodded, “Not too terribly awful according to Opal and Idris.”

Lowly he chuckled, “You will be marvelous.”

Snape, “Please tell me you are changing RoR club to your days off practice.”

“I’m not certain if-“

They both stated, “They will allow it. Why else have a skilled dueler such as yourself and not utilize that.”

They both looked on as you drew out a pair of chopsticks from the protective sleeve and you giggled at their smirks, “Troy bought lunch.”

Barty smirked accepting the egg roll you passed him with the chopsticks in filling your empty plate, “No doubt you’ve earned the feast. Store up on strength, can’t have you passing out.”

Snape stole a piece of your broccoli chicken along with his egg roll and said, “Feel free to bring your own lunch every day so we can steal some.” Making you giggle again.

“Well I always do bring plenty to share and leave for later.”

..

Study hall came next and after you were back in your class readying for the next lesson. From third to first years you had managed and instead of the first aid kits you had a different set of potions for the new Potions students. The reason for your hat became clear at the raining of tiny leaves and petals from the floating plant racks from above.

In front of your desk you asked, “How many of you are afraid of snakes?” A few timid hands rose and whispers spread through the students in your largest class to teach. “Well, as many of you may know I come from a long line stemming back to all four founders of this school, including Salazar Slytherin. Through that bloodline I have inherited the ability to speak to snakes. I understand some of you may be uncomfortable with the handling of snakes, however, there are a great many potions involving snakes and their venom. Through the year you will be handling and aiding in milking snakes. I will be here to monitor you in doing so. My snakes are not vicious creatures and I would expect you treat them with the utmost care and respect. I will not tolerate any cruelty to animals. A tip for those uncertain of being able to trust snakes, follow the Muggle Golden Rule, treat others as you wish to be treated.”

A hand popped up and a young girl asked, “You know about Muggles?”

You nodded with a grin, “My mother was adopted by a Muggle family. Our home is in London surrounded by Muggles. Trust me you will find a great deal more pure blood wizards are accepting or friendly with Muggles than you would assume.” You caught the harsh stares of a group of Slytherin students and said, “And if any of you wish to try and claim me as a blood traitor feel free to do so,” whispers began then ended when you added, “Just enjoy your year of detentions to strengthen your convictions. Blood can’t save you when the world goes up in flames, allies do and pure bloods are a dying breed. Live to let go of your hate or die from it. Our families had the choice to take sides, so do we. I suggest you choose wisely, both who you are choosing to attack and fight along side.”

Shift of your hand to the side brought their attentions to the snake on the tree reaching out to you in your hushed whisper in Parseltongue, “Who can tell me the name of this snake?” Heads shook and you smirked strolling between the desks showing each of the students both leaning in and inching away, “Take a closer look, notice the telling umbrella shaped dots along her sides between the blue zebra like stripes. The orange eyes.” A timid reach up from one student had you pause allowing them to stroke her side, “The oddly warm scales giving an almost numbing sensation to the skin?”

A boy in the far corner raised his hand, “Balbarock Boa?”

A smirk eased onto your lips and you said, “Exactly. Of course you would recall this one, I believe your father was on the trip my uncle found her mother on for me. Very rare, docile among humans, can anyone tell me what a bite from this beauty would do?” You asked in her opening her jaws revealing the five fangs the breed has making the confused students lean in as she released a dose of venom into the vial you levitated under her top jaw releasing the magenta colored venom. “No one?”

You glanced around then led her back to her tree saying, “This venom has been known to stop bleeding, heart attacks, even in rare occasions aneurisms from bleeding out.” Lips parted at that, “Snake venoms can do anything from reversing blood loss, halting and preventing seizures, all the way down to giving an uncontrollable craving to eat whole blocks of cheese, not even mentioning what they can do for Lycan products. You just have to know how to use them. Snakes like any other creature in our world can be helpful for both good and bad, just like people, and when treated fairly are more than happy to assist in healing others. You don’t speak the same language, they are afraid and don’t understand you or you them.

It sounds too simple to be true, but a pinch of kindness can get you miles past an ounce of fear. Do not mistake kindness for weakness, and do not mistake that charms or spells can be your only defense, Potions, Herbology, even History can save your life if you know where to look. I will push you, I will give you books you imagine to be absurd in my recommendations, but when you find yourself stuck, it’s not the common items you’re going to find around you. I do hope that if you do get stuck you could remember one of my odd recommendations. We have a library for a reason, and it is the greatest arsenal we have. This venom especially is very potent and is where we will start.” A recipe was written across the black board to aid in blood loss for possibly mortal wounds.

In its sitting to brew you began to instruct them on another venom based recipe for mending broken or fractured bones Idris aided in supplying tears for stirring out grins when they handed over their finished vials you would test and send along to Madame Pomfrey. From 5 to dinner at 7:30 you recorded your first set of grades for the day on the potions of the day from your notepad from each class giving you a good hope for how the year could go. A note from home had you aware that both Bill and Fleur had settled into their new rooms and joined your family for dinner sharing their new jobs interweaving in Gringotts.

Strolling through the hall form your classroom up to the Great Hall for dinner a young girl called out, “Professor?”

Continuing on you paused at a point from a fifth year smirking boy making you turn your head at the repeated, “Professor?”

Looking at the girl it clicked in your head, “Hmm? Oh, right, me, sorry,”

“Chelsea,”

You nodded, “Yes, Chelsea, what can I help you with?”

“Professor Binns, we were curious, he mentioned that if we find ourselves stuck in his class we might speak with a Professor Evans? For tips?”

Your smirk made her voice halt and you let out a weak chuckle then replied, “I must apologize on the mistake Professor Binns has made,”

The girl beside Chelsea said, “See, told you there was no Professor Evans.”

“My mother’s maiden name was Evans. Professor Binns calls me Miss Evans from time to time.”

The girls both said, “Oh.”

You nodded and said, “How I handled his lessons was to have a self writing quill copy down everything he says, then you split that up into various columns.” You filled in the various ones you used and they nodded with the second girl taking notes on all you said making you grin, “If you need any help or want any tips on spare books to read to learn more let me know.”

Chelsea, “You did well in his class?”

You nodded, “Straight O’s all the way up to my NEWTS.” Dropping their jaws in your giggling turn to continue on.

“Professor!” Turning again you rolled your eyes giggling at Barty’s trot up to your side in a half circle to keep on going as he pushed his hands in his pockets stirring up whispers around you both in his spreading smile in looking at you.

“Not you too. I will get used to it.”

Barty chuckled in a nod, “Of course, of course. Only took me a few months when I started. Heard great things, Love.”

That word stirred up a whirl of gossip behind you in his side pressing to yours in the interlocking of your hands behind your back, “I do miss bouncing from class to class though. I think I should try to drop in on Trelawney this week too, one of my lunches.”

He nodded, “Good idea. No doubt she misses your company in class. One of the few Seers to grace these halls.”

Reaching the Great Hall you grinned at Slughorn in his own greeting nod to pass you heading to his seat, “Miss Black, Mr Tennant.”

“Evening,” you said then you added, “Professor Slughorn,”

He paused, “Yes, My Dear?”

“I was just curious, you mentioned teaching my Mum,” a glimmer of pain flashed into his eyes and you blurted out, “I was only asking, because I was wondering if you’d heard about the Ice Bird she had spotted.”

He nodded and grinned widely in relief, “Oh yes, yes My Dear, very well done and spotted. Took quite a fancy to Care for Creatures if I recall correctly. It is lovely to see you taking after her so, twelve perfect O’s, I hope you don’t mind my adding a portrait of yourself to my collection.”

You shook your head, “Not in the least.”

Widening his grin, “My plans for a dinner are being finalized and you shall be added to the top of my list, for now, a certain brisket seems to be calling for me.”

You giggled softly and said, “Of course.” Watching him go making Barty glance down at you in your nip at your lip and turn to follow a few wide strides behind Slughorn, lowly you whispered to Barty, “I have a very loose plan forming. One requiring his trust.”

Barty nodded seeing that Albus was staring between you and Slughorn with a narrowed inquisitive gaze, “Yes, it seems our Headmaster has one of his own.”

“All the more reason.” Making him nod again. “For now, that brisket does smell wondrous.”

.

Once dinner was through you were back to your home to wash your face, change and climb into bed to drift off to sleep. A trio of wakings and more snatchings in the night led up to the mooing of your alarm. Hat in hand and changed into another jean and blouse combo you plopped into your seat at the breakfast table still trying to blink awake as the pitcher filled your glass with juice. Percy beside you grinned saying, “Morning.”

You nodded saying, “Morning Perce. Oh, Bryce Btondt will not be in.”

Percy nodded, “Another snatching?”

Lifting your glass as Remus set your plate in front of you, “Yes.”

Percy nodded again, “Might have to do with Umbridge’s list on pure blood members. Fourth one crossed off as half blood this month.”

“Of course she’s behind this.”

Percy, “I’ll try to get a copy of the list.”

You shook your head, “No need, to do that would only cause up a stir in warning everyone on it.” Your eyes shifted to the side when Fleur came into view with a wide grin and gave you a side hug and greeting peck on your cheeks you returned gladly.

“Good morning, Fleur.”

“Good Morning.” She answered then paused, “I seem to be speaking well. How is teaching going?”

“Well, better than I had assumed for my first day. How was the bank?”

“Good. A lot of paperwork, sorting, filing. Good use of my English.”

“Well if you need a refresher I have gotten quite good at language sharing through mental links.” Easing a curios grin across your lips you watched Bill steal a glance at Fleur in his taking the seat across from her she returned with a quick grin making you look away to not get caught by the awkwardly grinning pair, “Perfectly painless should you wish to try.”

Bill nodded, “Ah, yes, taught most of us our languages that way.”

Her grin deepened looking across at him saying to him rather than you in your father’s entrance and lean in to kiss your cheek to pretend not to be watching the pair, “I shall consider it.”

.

Noon had come after your 9 am class for Fourth years with the Puffs and Ravenclaws that they took to swimmingly and cherished your notebooks thoughtfully as to what they stood for in the news breaking of more snatchings. Alongside the DA you strolled up the steps to the Room of Requirement gaining a crowd of curious First Years along the way. The bowl of topics was offered and you strolled around helping to aid the younger students through the chosen topics. At your side however Ron snuck saying, “Steady on Sis, but, thought you ought to know something.”

“Hmm?” You caught his eye and he leaned in to continue.

“Heard a fair bit of whispers bout you and Tennant. Don’t seem to be dying down what with all the Loves and Darlings floating around.”

In his step back to the lesson at hand in his chance Hermione took your side saying, “Well I for one think he is an amazing choice.”

Making you grin at her, “Thank you. Even though it’s just talk.”

She smirked at you playfully before her own turn at the spell, “Maybe you should give it a go? He seems quite playful with you, must feel something for you.”

You nodded and nipped at your lip stepping aside to miss a wayward spell from a First Year you turned to help aid through the spell you dissipated before it hit Nigel behind Hermione.

.

Straight to the very Professor himself you made your way and waited in the doorway of his office as he searched for something, knowing he’d no doubt drop one of the various bobbles in his arms if you startled him. Putting it all down on his desk he huffed and scratched his head glancing around until his eyes popped up to you, “Ah, lunch time, Love?”

“It is, though I had a, bit of a warning for you.”

Walking around his desk his hand extended and in his seat on the end of the desk your hand in his was gently pulled to bring you closer to him, “What is wrong?” His hand waved to close the door blocking the sight of the students peering in through the classroom door.

Sighing softly you said, “Apparently rumors about us are going around.”

Across his face his grin spread and he tried to shorten his chuckle in his shifting his legs a bit wider to bring you just a tad closer, lifting his free hand his fingers curled under your chin raising it to catch your eye, “I know your exes tossed you through the ringer. And no doubt you’re uncertain of how I would take this news. It is one thing to play around the others, your aunt especially, I understand you may not feel the most worthy of candidates of my affection, but you very much are. And trust me when I say that there are no strings, no expectations, if you enjoy playing couple until you are ready for a relationship again I’m your man. And I would be honored to play the part for you. For you see, you are, in quite plain terms, a catch, and any man would be honored for a moment of your time, friend, lover or likewise.” After his lean in to kiss your cheek you nodded and he couldn’t help but smirk at your glance from his eyes to his lips.

Remaining still he let you move in and it wasn’t until your pause an inch from his lips his fingers met your chin again and you closed the distance making his slit eyes close fully for the mere blink it lasted. In your pull back at the uncertainty in your expression he cradled your hands and pressed them to his chest. “Love, you don’t have to look at me like that. I know how heavy times are right now. I am not oblivious, though no matter how hard I try to forget, that I am no longer 19 but over 30 while you are nearly the opposite. I feel very much the teenager I once was before it all went south. However, do not doubt this is very much at your leading. No matter what you need I am here. No pressure, I shall always dote on you endlessly even should you choose another. Until you do, I am very much at your disposal.” He stood up and at your next glance to his lips he leaned in and then was the one to pause allowing you to complete the kiss he melted into.

When you pulled back he whispered lovingly, “See, the world didn’t explode.” Making you giggle and shake your head in his low chuckle, “Until it does,” he stole a quick peck on the tip of your nose, “Time for lunch Love.” Turning to guide you down to the Great Hall draping his arm around your shoulders after a stolen peck on his cheek and hushed thanks widening his grin.

.

After lunch your note to Draco had him meeting you up at the Room of Requirements where inside the crowded room of random objects he followed you. “What is all this?”

“Where you can hide something. Over the years we’ve been going through it seeing what’s what. Categorizing and making note of all we found in a sort of inventory. One in particular will help us.”

Curiously he followed you to the familiar cabinet you revealed by pulling back a sheet, “A Vanishing Cabinet!”

You nodded saying, “I found a series of books on them, we can go through to bind this one and the one your dad got for us. Just a few minor adjustments to the door looks like all it’ll take structurally, but without the link there’s no telling where you’ll be sent to.”

“I’ll get studying then.” Mentally planning on taking a long time at doing this.

…

Two more days of practice days sat between your days filled with RoR practice and your place in monitoring the Study Hall. Friday however had you taking lunch with Trelawney to consult about your dreams as she felt a weight around you in your passing in trading watches of Study Halls.

…

 _Montrose Magpies vs Kenmare Kestrals_ , the titles of the days papers read.

The Magpies being the most successful in League history, having won the League Cup thirty-two times and the European Cup twice. The team colors of the Magpies are black and white, and their playing robes are black and white with one magpie on the chest, and another on the back. Cormack McLeod their manager eyed you all in your entrance to the stadium from a tall window. The usual worst team against the usual best, though for the past two seasons the Kestrals had reached and held the top spots with mostly the rookies, of which you were a part of, making up the team Cormack along with most of their fans took it as a sign that they would be coming back to the top of the top again with an easy win.

Anxiously since your first fitting you pulled on your new uniform, clad entirely in emerald green with two yellow K’s across your chests back to back, not counting your black pads and boots.

Out to the other side of Scotland you had traveled and alongside the team ignoring the pouch of cards and notes from the school, who had split into favoring sides for the two days prior, you focused on securing your braided ponytail splitting from four braids to one while Troy and Moran shared some thoughts on plays and tactics the Magpies might start off with. The roar of the crowd both for and against your team grew louder in your broom clutching stroll to the entrance box. All of a sudden the box opened and you caught sight of your father, Bill, Fleur and Barty in their place in your team family box between those there for the Veterans and Amos beaming with camera in hand. Mounting your brooms you kicked off and made your entering flight around the pitch and took your places in they dying of the leprechaun dancing above at the flocks of magpies leading the other team.

Looking them over you inhaled again and felt your hair ripple to a midnight blue when their thief locked his eyes on yours. A toss of the Quaffle and the roars of the crowd never died since your stealing spin avoiding the man trying to get it first, turning on his broom he watched you spin under your broom and back upright to pass the Quaffle to Moran avoiding the bludger you bent back to do so with it barely missing your cheek. Sharp turns and hard throws later the man double your size gawked at your hidden strength in your dainty frame in his eyes and struggled to keep up, not with your broom because his was faster, but he couldn’t seem to master where you were slyly sending the Quaffle off to.

The signature move of your first game however came in your front dive between the twins who both did barrel leaps around you to swap brooms back after a swap from earlier avoiding collisions with the other teams Chasers. Rolling to land feet first on your broom you knocked the Quaffle from the other Thief’s arm you then caught and soared, still on your feet to hurl the ball through the center hoop after faking a toss to the left hoop in a sharp turn. The cheers and walls of flashes left little else to be heard, not even the whipping of the wind as you dropped down to sit again bringing the sight of the stunned Magpies still gawking at you and the twins flanking you again in your move to take your positions again.

Five hours the match stretched on in a near unscoring bout for the Magpies landing you with a bloody cheek and badly bruised ribs matching Fred and George’s black eyes from thrown elbows and Oliver’s swollen knee from a hard collision from one of their Beaters. Cedric got through mostly intact after his miss of the Snitch, which helped their team get the score up to 600 to 180 in your favor.

The press box ran wild and after your showers you changed to jeans and a post game jersey for the interview following you strolled to still smoothing healing creams on one another in an awkward chain until you all flashed sideways smiles at the first flashes starting. Two hours of press and a meeting of the lines of guests and considered notable fans present and you were off again through your door to your team apartment where you all collapsed waiting for the delivery of your dinner as Bill and Fleur continued chatting on their love of the match and both settled on going again the next week in an excuse to keep spending their Saturdays together.

…

Wk 3 - _Pride of Portree vs Kenmare Kestrals_ you faced off with also in Scotland.

Fans of the Pride of Portree commonly refer to the team as the "Prides", and their playing robes are purple with a gold star emblazoned on the chest. Pride of Portree have won the League Cup at least twice.

All week you had gotten a stream of letters from a group of die hard Kenmare fans now adding you and the other new players to their weekly mailing lists. All of them gaining letters in return inflating the number of letters coming in by your next game with hopes that you could have a second win to get back to the top of the league again.

500 – 240 in your favor was the verdict and along with a braced arm from a hard crash with a Beater that soon ended up on the ground after George ‘accidentally’ slammed into him in return. The resilience of your mood and giggling personality in the interview after eased any worries about your being out for the next game in two weeks time.

The night after gave you little chance to sleep between your painful sprain and the string of dreams sending you knocking on the door of three of your muggle born students to hide them away in your island hideaways. Letters to their children were drafted and you had them sent up to their dorm rooms with a wave of your hand so they would not be worried. Steadily whispers spread that families were going into hiding left and right in alarming numbers to their children left with questions at school. Questions being asked of you, Snape and Minerva while Dumbledore seemed to be taking more and more time traveling for some odd reason. All while you tried to mentally map out the letter you would draft to the Pears after receiving the last of Suzsienne’s jewelry through Lucius.

**

“Harry, you got my message. Come in. How are you?” Dumbledore asked showing him into his office.

Harry answered, “I'm fine, sir.”

“Enjoying your classes? I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you.”

“I think he overestimates my abilities, sir.”

“Do you?”

“Definitely.”

“What about your activities outside the classroom?”

“Sir?”

“Well, I notice you spend...a great deal of time with Miss Granger. I can't help wondering if...”

“Oh, no, no. I mean, she's brilliant, and we're friends, but, no. I’m dating Ginny.”

“Forgive me. I was merely being curious. But enough chitchat. You must be wondering why I summoned you here tonight. The answer lies here. What you are looking at are memories. In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort or, as he was known then, Tom Riddle. This vial contains the most particular memory...of the day I first met him. I'd like you to see it, if you would.”

.

Back to a sleek and lifeless tiled building forming the orphanage in which Riddle was raised Harry watched Dumbledore being given a tour, “I must admit there is some confusion upon receiving your letter, Mr Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things. Tom, you have a visitor.”

Dumbledore, “How do you do, Tom?”

Tom seated by the window asked, “Don't. You're the doctor, aren't you?”

Dumbledore, “No. I am a professor.”

“I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm different.”

“Well, perhaps they're right.”

“I'm not mad.”

“Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things, can't you, Tom? Things other children can't.”

“I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want. Who are you?”

“Well, I'm like you, Tom. I'm different.”

“Prove it.”

His wardrobe lit on fire and Tom walked over to it, “I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom.” Tom removed the cigar box inside full of items he’d stolen, “Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?”

In Dumbledore’s turn to leave Tom stated, “I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?”

.

Shaking his head adjusting to coming out of the memory Harry asked, “Did you know, sir? Then?”

“Did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No. If I had, I... Over time, while here at Hogwarts... Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that teacher might be?”

Harry, “You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you?”

“No, I did not. You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not give it up easily.”

Harry wet his lips, “You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me.”

“I did.”

“Do you want me to let him?”

“Yes.”

.

Blankly Harry stood at the base of the golden staircase leading to the Headmaster’s office and he huffed realizing just where he needed to take his questions. It was after dinner but he knew that a comment from lunch pretty much guaranteed you would be grading the tests you had given earlier. A glance up to the opening door and he flashed you a grin closing it behind you then stole a chance to peer around at the changes you had made to the room. “Nice. Cozier. Still cold though.”

You smirked at him adjusting the shawl draped over your bent arms and back, “I have a warm shawl.” Flipping over the final graded test you recorded the score to in your ledger you then shut. “You look troubled, something happen to your broom?”

His lips parted, “Why? Did you dream something about my broom?”

You shook your head, “Nope. Just recognize the look. What’s up?”

With a sigh he pulled a stool over and set it on the other side of your desk saying, “I just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore.”

“Ah. What mischief is he up to? He seems to be avoiding me, passed off my evals to the Bloody Baron, twice now. Who simply votes in my favor.”

Harry chuckled at your giggle to yourself as you raised your heat sustaining mug of tea to your lips for a sip. “He showed me a memory. Riddle being met by Dumbledore at the orphanage, being told he’s a Wizard.” You lowered your mug, “He’s got a whole cabinet of memories on Riddle. Said he wants me to get close to Slughorn, says he has a memory he wants.” A deep sigh left you and your hand rose to rub your forehead with a grumble from you making him ask, “What?”

Looking up at him you said, “He’s after a memory on Horcruxes.” Harry’s lips parted, “I’ve told Dumbledore Regulus and I found all the Horcruxes. He doesn’t believe me apparently.”

“If you’ve already told him-, why ask me?”

“Because he has no reason to question your loyalty.”

“Why-,”

“Because I’ve been taken to speak with Riddle several times now. Because when it comes to choices in matters of doing what is right or kind we often differ on opinions. No doubt in it now, since Azkaban he has no trust in me doing what he can predict. You did, in the Ministry, you interfered, he knew you would let him take over the duel, what he didn’t expect was for me to take his place in the duel.”

Harry, “But, Riddle’s being fought, why does it matter?”

“Because he knew Grindlewald, he knew Riddle, knew them both well spent decades befriending them and he missed or ignored their turns. I’ve struck a few chords it seems.”

Harry shook his head, “But you’re not evil! You died! Several times for me! And in the States, the Lycans-!”

“And he knows that, along with everything else, how terrifying would that be after all this I turned and he was wrong, again.” You lifted your cup and his eyes narrowed looking you over seeing how tired all this was making you.

“How much sleep are you getting?”

Your eyes looked him over in lowering your cup, “Sleep?” you shook your head, “Never heard of it.” Smirking at him again.

“I’m being serious, Jaqi, you look exhausted!”

Nodding again you replied, “Oh you haven’t seen me exhausted yet.” You glanced at the clock on your desk then said, “You should head to bed.” A slip of paper was brought out and you scribbled a note across it and passed it to him, “Congratulations, my first out of bed note for the Prefects. Get some sleep, I hear you have practice tomorrow.”

“Try to sleep,” he said getting up to leave making you smirk and prop your chin in your palm.

“Easier said than done,” you mumbled to his back and you sighed looking your desk over to put up your tests and ledger before heading to the doorway behind you collecting Opal along the way since Fawkes and Idris were out flying with the Giant Phoenix. Across your bed you slumped and felt your eyes dropping shut, though instead of terrifying dreams it was another with your dream blondes. The pair of them, curled around you in a massive bed whispering to you in a language you couldn’t place.


	56. Miss Bell -Boys

Hogsmeade. A Saturday away in your in between week under Barty’s arm you strolled hoping to feel a giddy buzz to lighten your mood in the lead up to a third game the world seemed to hope that you continued a possible lossless season.

“Filius!” Slughorn exclaimed on the way to the snow capped town after an early snow. “I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks!”

Flitwick, “No, emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace.”

Harry, spotting the Professor heading off to the tavern asked Ron and Hermione, “Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?” He trudged along and the pair followed after him.

Inside the tavern Harry eyed the empty tables as Slughorn at the bar spoke, “A chum of mine was sledging down Claxby Hill. We had a very long, homemade, Norwegian-style sledge… “

Harry shook his head and said to Ron guiding him to the seat next to him, “No, not there. Over here. No, sit beside me.”

Ron’s brows furrowed curiously, “Okay.”

The waiter asked at his desk, “Something to drink?”

Hermione, “Three Butterbeers, and some ginger in mine, please.”

Slughorn had turned and spotted Harry, grinned and strolled over to him, “Hey, my boy!”

Harry cheerfully replied, “Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you.”

 The waiter returned with their drinks he passed out, “And you, and you.”

Harry, “So, what brings you here?”

Slughorn, “The Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick. Listen, my boy, in the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or two. Would you be game?”

Harry, “I'd consider it an honor, sir. You would be welcome too, Granger.”

Hermione toasted her drink to him, “I'd be delighted, sir.”

Slughorn nodded, “Splendid. Look for my owl. Good to see you, Wallenby.”

In his stroll away Harry’s grin dimmed and Rona asked, “What are you playing at?”

Harry, “Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him.”

Hermione, “Get to know him?”

Harry, “I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask.”

Ron, seeing Hermione had some foam on her lips said, “Got a little bit...”

.

Crabbe, having hurried out of the tavern made Harry’s brows furrow in confusion and lured him out of his seat to pay then head outside after a second week of seeing him slink around.

Leanne in the snow coated pathway drew your eye with you and Barty both after the girls and the trio, “Katie, you don't know what it could be.”

“I warned her. I warned her not to touch it.” Leanne stated as you came into her view noticing Katie’s glossed over eyes.

Nodding your head you asked blocking Katie’s path, “Where did you find that?”

Leanne, “She went to the loo and she came back with it. Keeps saying that she has to give it to Dumbledore.”

With a nod you stepped back behind Barty’s back shifting into Dumbledore lifting Katie’s gaze up to yours as you said, “Miss Bell.”

Blankly she offered you the package you hovered above your palm, “I got this for you.”

“Thank you. That was quite kind of you.” She nodded and in the roll of her eyes your hand reached out and you shifted back with eyes silver triggering hers to do the same in your try to figure out which curse was used on her and which to use to reverse it. Barty’s arm reached out behind her back in the drop of blood easing out of your nose before your connection broke letting her fall into his arms.

He lifted her easily and Snape, having seen it all came to steady you wiping your nose with a handkerchief he drew from his pocket. Snape stated firmly, “Back to the castle, come on.” He looked over saying to the trio, “You too.” Lifting you off the ground as hovering the package kept draining your strength.

.

Minerva looked you over ensuring you were ok as Barty carried Katie off to the Hospital Wing, “You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?”

Leanne, “It's like I said. She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it.”

Minerva glanced at you then asked, “Did she say to whom?”

Leanne, “To Professor Dumbledore.”

Minerva nodded then looked to the trio as you downed an energy boosting potion, “Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go.” Turning to the others she said, “Why is it when something happens it is always you three?”

Ron mumbled, “Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years.”

Minerva eyed the package she magically opened and looked at the necklace, “Oh, Severus. What do you think?”

Snape levitated the necklace making your lip curl into a snarl recognizing it from the Lestrange vault drawing his eyes to you, “I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive.”

Harry, “She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly.”

You answered, “Yes, she was cursed.”

Harry, “It was Crabbe.”

Snape glanced between you both, “That is a very serious accusation, Potter.”

Minerva, “Indeed.”

Snape, “Your evidence?”

Harry glanced at you, “I just know.” Looking you over puzzled at your silence.

Snape, “You just, know. Once again, you astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One. I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you.”

Harry, “Jaqi. Tell them you saw it. Who cursed her. Your eyes were silver so were hers, you must have seen him.”

Minerva and Snape looked to you and you said, “The memory is contorted, I had to cut off of I’d pass out. She did see Crabbe outside the toilet, passed him but in silence, next memory is her seeing the sky in Tennant’s arms.”

Harry looked to Snape, “Well?”

Snape looked you over as you rubbed your forehead then to Barty in his entrance into the room, “Madame Pomfrey says it’s best she be moved to Mungo’s. Even with Jaqi’s mental pull and breaking the curse she’s got some recovery to do and she’ll need specialists.”

Minerva, “Has she said anything?”

Barty wet his lips, “That she’s sorry. Doesn’t know quite what she’s done but she knows she’s done something wrong, so Jaqi’s freed her subconscious, which, is appallingly difficult according to Pomfrey.” Sitting in the desk beside you his hand smoothed across your forehead asking, “Better? You still look a bit peaky.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and Minerva said, “You three, off to your dormitory, best we get the transfer through and see what time can aid Katie in uncovering.”

Ron, “But Professor, if Crabbe’s out there plotting,”

Minerva looked at him, “Now we know he is, and none of you will tell him we know. Understood?” The trio nodded and she said, “Scoot.” Moving around the desk to check on you herself, in their step into the hall her hands cupped your cheeks noting your still slightly glossy gaze in your nearing passing out even with the potion, “You should sleep.”

Sighing deeply you nodded and Snape passed you a Dreamless Draught vial he passed you, “One nap won’t help. Get some rest.”

Carefully Barty helped you back to your bed where you laid out for a nap as he shared what had happened with your family and Katie was transferred to the curse recovery wing of St Mungo’s.

…

Ron, “Isn't he brilliant? I have to admit, I thought I was gonna miss that last one. I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac.”

To which she replied, “He's vile.”

Harry, reading out of his book, “Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?”

Hermione, “No, I haven't. And if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in.”

Ron scoffed, “Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. He's even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius.”

Harry glanced at Hermione asking, “What?”

Hermione, “I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look, shall we?”

“No.”

Hermione, “Why not?”

“The binding is fragile.” He fired back hiding the book behind his back.

Hermione, “The binding is fragile?”

“Yeah.”

Ginny snatched it away and read the first page, “Who's the Half-Blood Prince?”

Ron, “Who?”

Ginny, “That's what it says right here. ‘This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince’.”

Harry scoffed taking it back and headed up to his bed while Ron said, “For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it and yet you have no desire to find out who the half blood prince is?”

Harry, “I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it.”

Ron, “Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book. It's just like being with Hermione.”

.

At breakfast the next day Hermione said, “Well, I was curious, so I went to...”

Harry and Ron both finished her sentence, “The library.”

Her brow inched up and Harry chuckled asking, “The library. And?”

Hermione huffed, “And nothing. I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince.”

Ron, “There we go. That settles it, then.”

Hermione, “No, that does not settle it. And I’m surprised I didn’t think of this sooner, we should ask Jaqi, to day at RoR.”

Ron nodded, “Sure, only woman with a larger library than yours.” Making Hermione roll her eyes.

…

Straight up to your side in the clearing of the room your eyes locked with Ron’s and you flashed him a quick grin, “Yes, Ronald?”

He wet his lips then asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be well versed on Princes, would you?”

“Just what do you mean by that?”

Hermione rolled her eyes taking his side to say, “Harry found a book and it says it once belonged to someone called the ‘Half Blood Prince’. You wouldn’t happen to have heard of him?”

Your brows knitted together, “You’re certain it says Prince?”

The trio nodded and Harry asked, “You know who it is?”

“As far as I know of the only one by that title was Snape.” Their mouths fell open and you explained, “My Mum gave him the nickname as kids, his mum’s maiden name is Prince.”

Harry handed you the book and said, “I’ll find another copy.” With a wave of your hand he accepted yours from home, “Thanks.”

You nodded then giggled flipping through it, “You really didn’t recognize the handwriting?”

Harry, “I’m always a bit more distracted on his verbal recipes, not the written ones.” Making you giggle again and pocket the book in your stroll to Study Hall duty.

…

October Wk 1 Puddlemore United vs Kenmare Kestrals at home in your stadium in Ireland.

Puddlemere United were founded in 1163, making them the oldest team in the league. Their robes are navy-blue robes emblazoned with two crossed golden bulrushes. The team has won the League Cup at least twenty-two times and the European Cup twice.

Their team anthem, Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here, was recorded by singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck to raise money for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries shortly before the publication of the edition of Quidditch Through the Ages that could be purchased by Muggles for Comic Relief.

Between your sore wrist and your sleep troubled week you were a bit off in your first tries to steal the Quaffle yet recovered quickly and snapped back into things thankfully in time for one of th shortest games in the season. Two scores from their team later and you were left glancing up at Cedric with a confused sigh at his own shock in finding the Snitch so fast. 150 – 40.

*

“Good luck, eh, Ron.” A Gryffindor said in passing.

“Nice hat!” and “Ron, you're a loser.” Were called out by Slytherin boys on their way to their table teasing the nervous Keeper.

Seamus, “I'm counting on you, Ron. I have two Galleons on Gryffindor, yeah?”

Shaking his head he looked between Harry and Hermione. “So how was it, then?”

Hary, “How was what?”

Ron, “Your dinner party?”

Hermione, Still no official date set yet actually. Slughorn's having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone.”

Ron, “I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug Club, isn't he?”

Hermione, “Actually, I was going to ask you.”

Ron, “Really?”

A blonde popped up with a lovey dovey smile saying, “Good luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant.”

Ron smiled and nodded and when she left he mumbled, “I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot.”

Harry nodded faking pouring something into Ron’s juice, “Have it your way. Juice?”

Ron, “Sure.”

Luna freshly arrived snuggled against Neville’s side said, “Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?” She asked looking at Harry.

Hermione gasped seeing the vial he slipped into his jacket pocket, “Liquid luck. Don't drink it, Ron. You could be expelled for that.”

Harry shook his head, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Ron stood up and said, “Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win.”

In his charge for the door another student said, “Go on, Ron! Do it!”

.

Hermione after the match mumbled, You really shouldn't have done it.”

He replied glancing at you along the wall chatting with Luna and Neville with Barty beside you stroking your back in your showing them both a letter you’d been trying to write to your relatives concerning those jewels he couldn’t understand why they were such a big deal to you, “I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus Charm.”

Hermione, “That was different. That was tryouts. This was an actual game. You didn't put it in. Ron only thought you did.”

Ron was tugged into a big kiss by Lavender and Harry was still looking at you nipping at the end of your pen while the others made suggestions, “Hey Hermione, why would-,” His head turned seeing she was gone and he followed after her.

.

Down the hall and a flight of stairs later he found her sniffling with birds circling her head. In turning around she wiped her cheeks mumbling, “Charms spell. I'm just practicing.”

Harry nodded approaching her, “Well, they're really good.”

“Why did I have to see them Harry?” She asked in his move closer to her and sat beside her on the steps.

Lavender and Ron came into the room and she said, “I think this room's taken.”

She left the room and Ron asked, “What's with the birds?”

Sharply Hermione blurted out, “Oppugno.” Sending the birds dive bombing at him to crash into the wardrobe behind him just inches from his body making Ron simply exhale wondering what he’d done and hurry out letting her cool down.

Harry’s arm slung around her back and she sniffled again wiping her cheek in the quivering of her lips, “Those brothers Jaqi dreamed about, why did I have to see them? Now I can’t get them out of my head. I had to wait until other boys came to this school Harry, to have my first boyfriend, and now he’s off dating some, model! And that dream!” her hands covered her face, “What if I have to wait for those brothers for someone else to love me?”

Harry bumper her arm, “I love you.”

She looked up halfway glaring at him, “You would snog me?” She asked almost challengingly.

Harry smirked palming is sleeves he raised to wipe her cheeks, “Not like this, all snotty and coated in tears I won’t.” Making her chuckle and pull out a tissue from her pocket to wipe her nose then catch his gaze still on her again bringing out another tear he wiped away. “The way I see it, some people don’t get romances like my parent, or Sirius and aunt Jewels. I love Ginny and I hope we’ll stay together forever, but sometimes it takes leaving school and, growing I guess, like a flower,”

“Blooming,” She said teasingly,”

“Whatever. Point is, we fall when we fall. You are gorgeous and brilliant, and anyone afraid of that is going to be missing the best person of all.” Making her start to tear up again, “You have your brothers and Jaqi’s got those odd blondes, at least yours are trying to win over your attention. Good sign, very good. You don’t have to wait for them you know, maybe you find a bloke along the way you want to snog in the meantime. Trust me, it’s got nothing to do with you, just the idiots around you.”

She nodded again and glanced at the tissue she folded in her palms once again and asked, “What were you asking, before?”

Harry, “Do you know anything about those jewels Jaqi is trying to write about?”

“Oh, um, she got invited to some party out in Paris over Christmas. She wants to tell them in person, but she’s going to wear her Yule Ball gown again since the theme is yellow and one of the necklaces is yellow, so she’s gonna wear it.” She wet her lips, “And cover the topic in person, like ‘Oh ya, these, ya I found a whole collection back home’ and let them steer the discussion from there I suppose. They still get to her, still uncertain of them. They’ve been asking if she’s been filming anything new lately.”

Harry, “When do they expect her to sleep?”

Hermione sighed, “Apparently when she’s dead. Makes me wonder how hard they pushed Suzsienne when she was alive.”

He nodded and said cupping her cold hands folded together on her lap to check her temperature, “Let’s go find you some cocoa. Get out of the cold.”


	57. Quidditch - Slug Club

October Wk 3 _Tutshill Tornados vs Kenmare Kestrals_ in England

The Tutshill Tornados founded in 1520, the team colours and their playing robes are sky blue with a dark blue Double-T on the chest.

The Tornados led the league in the autumn of 1995, but also saw success in the early part of the 1900s, during which time the Tornados won the League Cup five times in a row, which is a British and Irish Quidditch League record.

In 1921, the Tornadoes recorded the fastest ever win in a League match against the Caerphilly Catapults. Seeker Roderick Plumpton caught the Golden Snitch after three and a half seconds, using a move that became known as the Plumpton Pass.

The Tornados led the league in the autumn of 1995. According to The Quibbler, the Tornados had used a combination of torture, blackmail, and illegal broom tampering to win their matches.

Cho Chang has been a supporter of the Tornados since she was six years old and regularly wears a Tornados badge in a show of support. However, according to Ron Weasley, many people became fans only when the team started to win, and thus resented them for jumping on the bandwagon. Her apology came as she passed you in the halls after lunch and you giggled shaking your head saying you and Cedric didn’t mind and that you’d happily bring her along if she wished only to have her turn you down, wishing to be supportive of Cedric, not getting over excited when the Tornados took over the game.

.

The trip out went lovely enough, another train ride, though in the station your body went rigid feeling a familiar presence around you. Lowly Cedric leaned in asking, “Vision?”

You shook your head, “No, Fenrir’s here.” At that Fred and George flanked you crossing their arms over your back in their guiding you to the waiting car as Troy and Moran were filled in that Fenrir was a Death Eater/Werewolf that had been stalking you making them hurry after you too wishing to keep you safe in the bustling crowds you held a wide smile on your face for the cameras and people you signed autographs for.

Inside the car however the curtains over the windows were drawn and you slunk down in your seat feeling fifty degrees colder and you glanced at the Veterans saying, “I’m ok. I’ll be fine for the match.”

Oliver, “Least our families were busy, so we can just head back to the hotel after.”

Moran, “When he follows you, anything bad happen?”

“Other than spoiling my day? Not really. Snatching involved, just an eerie shadow really.” You flinched out another grin withholding your shiver feeling his nails in your hair again as his growling comments replayed in your mind.

True to their word and reputations the match went hard and fast, just under three hours leaving you bruised and too sore to care who was outside the hotel you had collapsed onto your bed inside waiting on your food surrounded by your teammates in equal and varying levels of pain. Turning your head you glanced at Troy asking, “So is this the usual then? Collapsing after each match?”

He chuckled and Moran said, “Mullet used to say ‘It’s not Quidditch if you ain’t bleeding.’ So, fairly usual. Just wait for some of our later matches. Those teams are just brutal. Won’t be able to stand at all.”

Again you sighed and missed the closing of your eyes, but a knock broke your mini nap and brought your dinner straight to you, through which K appeared sharing that a team of Aurors were sweeping the streets after being warned by Fred that Fenrir was there after you.

.

Dreamlessly you managed through the night in your exhaustion and trudged with the others back to the train, after which you popped back to school in time for lunch. Afterwards however a grinning approach of Luna had you using your door again to let the Quibbler get an exclusive with the team. All with time enough to spare to return a bit more dressed up for the dinner party.

An emerald plaid dress with ¾ sleeves hugged you perfectly helping to hide the bruises on your biceps you had, thick black tights with silver etchings of constellations were added to hide the bruises on your legs and your usual booties were slid on over. Through the hall you strolled and grinned catching up with Hermione in her sweater over her warm skirt and tights. “Hello Hermione.”

She grinned up at you saying, “You seem cheerful.”

A sigh came from you and your façade dropped a moment concerning her, “Oh really? Good. I am a walking bruise or I would hug you. Numbing cream is how I’m here, so don’t mind me if I miss my chair and end up on the floor.” Making her chuckle as you let out an exhausted giggle, “I never thought it would hurt this much. And Troy and Moran says it only gets harder going on. I can’t imagine a full Cup year. Regular season plus those Cup matches.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t teaching it might be easier.”

Your head tilted shifting your curls into your face making you lift your arm with a wince to brush it out again. “Maybe. Who knows how next year will play out.”

“Hopefully better.”

“Hopefully.”

Harry came up next in a tie and blazer your father had picked out for him and Ginny, in a maroon shiny dress over her tights with her arm tucked under Harry’s saying, “720-250 Kestrals, well done, we saw the match on the Quidditch boards. That blow in the third quarter,” You winced again remembering the impact, “Still stings?”

Letting out a weak chuckle you replied, “You have no idea.”

Harry, “Wanderers, how do you reckon you’ll fare?”

You shook your head, “Not a clue. Just know if they’re using the Parkin’s Pincer I’ll have to keep my eyes open everywhere so they can’t ambush me.”

Neville popped up saying, “All you have to do is just team up with Fred and George. Use your overlapping moves, keep spinning round your broom to avoid blows and pass often. Can’t ambush ya if you don’t have the Quaffle.”

You nodded and grinned at him, “That is actually brilliant. Thank you.”

He chuckled and said, “No matter, you would have thought of it I’m certain.”

Ginny, “Oh yes, the whole school is buzzing still about out little Black Bird.” Making you roll your eyes, “I think it’s fitting.”

You let out a weak giggle heading up the last hall after the final bit of stairs, “I suppose they could have done worse.”

Harry, “I thought Quidditch Weekly had you down as Jaq-Rabbit?”

You giggled again, “Like that, yes, they did. They’ll pick one eventually.” Knocking on the door for you Neville grinned at you then to Professor Slughorn.

“Come in! Come in! Out of the chill, we are just missing a few more and then we can begin, but, butterbeers first, if you’re able?” He looked you over saying, “Good on you, right foul slam you received, so calming to see you up and around.” He patted you on the shoulder in your weak giggling turn to walk with him to the seats around the fire filled with random students, including Draco, who inched aside from the middle of his loveseat so you could sit by him and Neville.

“Thank you, yes, bit stiff, but up none the less.” Making him chuckle and collect a pint glass for you and hand it over bringing out your grin after an accepting sip. Between the boys you lowered and crossed your ankles chatting with the pair of them as Slughorn led the conversation with the twin girls across from you until more knocks sounded and the full party was there.

.

Slughorn, “So tell me, Cormac, do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?”

Cormac answered cockily with a wink to Hermione, “Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over the holidays.”

Slughorn, “Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? For those who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?”

Belby replied with his mouth half full in slicing off another bite, “Don't know. Him and Dad don't get on. Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day.”

Slughorn, “What about you, Miss Granger? What exactly does your family do in the Muggle world?”

She grinned answering, “My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth.”

“Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?”

“No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed 10 stitches.”

Slughorn replied, “Ah, fascinating, now, stitches,” his eyes wandered to you, “I received a letter from your uncle Regulus, something about stitches?”

You nodded, “Yes, I got that note too, something about a Wompas Cat when he was off searching for a Bonarroo he was sent after in a Muggle town in South America. It’s mended now according to dad.”

Cormac looked you over, “You speak with your father? I know the Minister has mentioned a wish to talk to him.”

You nodded, “Yes, we talk often. And you can tell the Minister we’ve heard what he’s been saying about my dad, if he’s going to play Fudge then he’s going to have to find my dad on his own if he’s meaning to toss him in prison for something.”

Cormac shook his head, “Not at all. Simply a talk to finally give him his trial.”

You set your fork down and asked, “Trial, for what? Halloween 15 years ago when out family was destroyed and he was framed?”

Cormac wet his lips feeling the tension he’d triggered, “Said something about he could finally be cleared by having the trial he didn’t have, put it to rest.”

You nodded then said, “We did put it to rest, under twin headstones in Godric’s Hollow. He can keep his trial. Tell him to find another smoke screen for hiding his failure in defending people.”

You lifted your fork again and Slughorn added, “That is just madness! I will be writing a letter to him, how absurd! Even Fudge wrote that he was cleared of all charges!”

That changed the mood of the dinner for a few moments until you asked the twin girls asking about their mother’s new murder mystery novel in a series set building buzz of its own having you all sharing your favorite parts of the series.

.

Lingering behind you slipped into the bathroom as Slughorn said goodnight to everyone else, “Goodbye. Bye-bye.” Turning around he saw Harry at his desk eyeing the hourglass on his desk, “Potter.”

“I'm sorry, sir. I was just admiring your hourglass.”

“Oh, yes. A most intriguing object. The sand runs in accordance with the quality of the conversation. If it is stimulating, the sand runs slowly. If it is not...”

“I think I'll be going.” He joked at the next to empty top glass.

“Nonsense. You have nothing to fear, dear boy. As to some of your classmates...well, let's just say they're unlikely to make the shelf.”

“The shelf, sir?”

Slughorn showed him to the open cabinet and table coated in various photographs, “Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here. But then again, you already are someone, aren't you, Harry?” Seeing him eyeing the picture of you standing on your broom hurling the Quaffle off into a hoop as one of your best selling team photos you had signed for him.

“Did Voldemort ever make the shelf, sir? You knew him, didn't you, sir, Tom Riddle? You were his teacher.”

Slughorn’s fingers tapped on his stomach, “Mr Riddle had a number of teachers whilst here at Hogwarts.”

“What was he like? I'm sorry, sir. Forgive me. He killed my parents.”

“Of course. It's only natural you should want to know more. But I'm afraid I must disappoint you, Harry. When I first met Mr Riddle, he was a quiet, albeit brilliant, boy committed to becoming a first-rate wizard. Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourself, in fact.”

The opening of the bathroom door brought their eyes to you and your quick grin, “If the monster existed...it was buried deep within.” Slughorn murmured. As you drew closer he asked, “Feeling well?”

You nodded, “Yes, thank you, sorry, one of my buttons got stuck.” You giggled out then glanced between them saying, “Well, I’ll escort Harry back, and let you enjoy your evening. Thank you for the invitation, and I am sorry if I soured the mood. I do try not to be so thin skinned about it.”

He shook his head, “Not at all. It is pure nonsense. He shall be receiving a scathing letter from myself, perhaps that might set him straight. But yes, you both are in need of rest.” He said leading you both to the door freeing you both out to the hall.

Harry glanced up at you, “Are you alright?”

You nodded saying, “I have a heating pack on my thigh, took some doing to get it back into place when I shifted my tights.”

“You are enjoying the team?”

You nodded, “Yes, when men twice my size aren’t trying to knock me off my broom by falling into my lap.” Making him chuckle at your pained giggle in starting on the first steps, “Off to bed now,”

He nodded, “You too.” Making you giggle again in his turn to head up to the Gryffindor tower trotting to catch up with Hermione and Neville.

…

Nov Wk 1 Wigtown Wanderers Home Ireland

The Wigtown Wanderers are a Quidditch team that plays in the British and Irish Quidditch League. The team is based in Wigtown, which is located in southwest Scotland. Founded in 1422, their playing robes are blood red with a silver meat cleaver emblazoned on the chest.

The original Wanderers were the seven children (four sons, three daughters) of local butcher Walter Parkin. They are remembered as a formidable team who won most of their matches, perhaps partly because Walter himself used to attend every game holding his wand in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. A Parkin descendent has often been found on the team throughout the centuries.

The original Chasers also invented their own signature move, known as the Parkin's Pincer, where three Chasers fly from different directions at an opposing Chaser.

Kennilworthy Whisp, author of Quidditch Through the Ages, is a supporter of this team

470-600 This game was the most painful and as the irritation hit you an ‘accidental’ miss throw after a slam from one of the Beaters took their Thief out when you broke his nose heavily damaging their plays. That single penalty you had been given gave them their last chance at scoring when your efforts amped up until Cedric stole away the Snitch in a hard dive nearly crashing into the ground ending your ordeal.

…

Wk 3 _Wimbourne Wasps vs Kenmare Kestrals_ in England

The Wimbourne Wasps founded in 1312, their robes are horizontal yellow and black stripes with a wasp on the chest. The team has won the League Cup at least eighteen times, and have twice been semi-finalists in the European Cup.

The team adopted the wasp as their emblem after a game against the Appleby Arrows in the mid-seventeenth century, in which one of their Beaters batted a wasps' nest towards the opposing Seeker, who was so badly stung he had to retire. Their fans are known as Stingers, and they make loud buzzing sounds to distract opposing Chasers taking penalties.

Ludo Bagman was originally a member of this team, and was congratulated by a juror during his trial for his performance in one of his matches for England against Turkey, but eventually left and became the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. The Wasps won the League Cup three times in a row when Bagman played for them.

Again Fenrir had been spotted, and a hard week of prepping for exams coming up had filled up your weeks. None of the Aurors managed to find him, but they did find the flowers he left outside with a note reading just your name in a heart tucked inside. Shaking off the irritation of it all you looked back to your tv watching the movie you had chosen to watch in your sleepless night. Your guest however, Barty, upon sensing your pause in heading off to another game in England that eased Fenrir’s task of stealing a glimpse of you jumped on the chance. And in one of the usual press sessions after he got a bit distracted himself by a woman who came up to him and eventually took him up to her own hotel room. A knock sounded and you answered accepting your dinner for the night, another helping of Chinese takeaway you set out across the bed.

In opening the first box you glanced up at the opening door seeing Barty walking through shaking his head making you smirk, “That was fast.”

He let out a weak chuckle, “Well,” smirking in his trot over to sit by you, “Her boyfriend rang,” your brow inched up, “She picked up, right in the middle of it, and um, she said something about him coming up and, well,” he clicked his tongue, “Not my finest hour, she seemed a bit miffed when I hopped out of bed to get dressed.”

“What? She wanted you to stay?”

He nodded making you giggle in his chuckle, “Apparently she wanted their first time to be his dream night. Only has threesomes it seems.”

“Ah, threesome, very, wow. Seems pretty trying on relationships, can’t get frisky unless there’s company.” Making him chuckle again.

“Exactly. How’s the film?”

“Not bad. Missed the opening though, Alastor came up.” His brow inched up when you caught his eyes, “He left me flowers.” Deeply Barty sighed, “Well, I’ll see what I can do about that.”

You shook your head saying, “Don’t you worry about it. We should worry about finding you a nice girl,” Making him laugh in your fit of giggles continuing, “Preferably one without a boyfriend.” When you finished off the food he pulled you back against the pillows and helped you drape across his chest to fall asleep in his arms calming himself at the stop to your trembling you had been trying to hide knowing who might be lingering around outside.

.

Returning home again however on one of your nights after classes Barty brought Snape along with him to speak with your father and uncles. Since the last game the twins had decided to spend the week with you to help you calm down in their company, though they stayed up to find out what the meeting was all about.

At the table the men all sat down as Barty sighed and lowered his mug of tea, “We have to do something about Fenrir.”

Regulus broke the silence saying, “I have a plan.”

Snape, “It has to be something permanent. We cannot risk him popping up again.”

Regulus, “It’s not pretty, but I know where we can kill him.”

…

December Wk 1 _Appleby Arrows ve Kenmare Kestrals_ in Home Ireland

_"Arrows fans will agree that their team's most glorious hour was their 1932 defeat of the team who were then the European champions, the Vratsa Vultures, in a match that lasted sixteen days in conditions of dense fog and rain."_

—Kennilworthy Whisp, Quidditch Through the Ages

The Appleby Arrows are a Quidditch team from the village of Appleby in North Lincolnshire, England. The Arrows play in the British and Irish Quidditch League. Founded in 1612, the Arrows play in robes of pale blue, emblazoned with a silver arrow. There is traditionally fierce rivalry between the Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps.

475 – 165. 7 games in with 5 more to go still broadened hopes that your streak would continue, and for a third time the team could reach the League Cup. This one was far less brutal and relied more on your stealing skills to keep the Arrows from even getting the Quaffle into the scoring zone.

…

Snow flurries between another round of snake themed lessons on your tundra dwelling breeds led up to the much awaited lessons on Tulip for the first through third years who had missed the lessons due to Ministry involvement in the school in the past few years.

…

Wk 3 _Ballycastle Bats vs Kenmare Kestrals_ in Northern Ireland

The Ballycastle Bats are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League, having won the title twenty-seven times nearing the end of the 20th century. Their robes are black with scarlet bat logos. Their mascot is the Barny the Fruitbat, who is also featured in Butterbeer advertisements.

Fellow Irish team and one of the most successful teams had the build up for this match and it truly met up to their standards as it was the longest of the season so far. Seven hours you battled back and forth around the two allowed meal breaks when crossing the three hour marks. A late penalty from Cedric’s taking a blow to the shoulder in a swoop for the Snitch their battle continued while Troy took the score and bumped up the final score on top of the 150 pt boost from Cedric’s capture of the Snitch.

The roar of the crowd at the match they never wished to end sounded and forward you slumped slowing your broom to rest your forehead on your locked hands to calm the sting you felt at the clearly broken ribs you had received that turned your hair black an hour into the match. Around you Troy and Moran floated up to your sides asking, “Alright there Birdie?”

Giggling weakly you shifted your feet on the rests under your broom and pushed yourself upright saying in a half chuckle, “Just peachy. Only a rib, I’ll just grow another one.” Making the pair laugh and look to the other team’s Beater flying over with camera in hand.

Awkwardly he grinned saying, “Hi,”

You nodded in return to his, “Hi.”

“I, um, my little girl’s a fan of yours, would you mind?” He held up the camera and you shook your head as Moran took hold of the camera and moved to capture another signature moment in your first season, you and the man who had broke your ribs beaming brightly in exhaustion after your massive battle of a game. That picture flooded through the papers, usually monster games ended with both teams as rivals for another year only continuing the pattern you had set it was all left in the game and on the field with no hard feelings after. 520 - 750

**

Ron, “Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have, well, let's just say, there's no stopping it. It's chemical. Will it last? Who knows? Point is, I'm a free agent.”

Harry glanced up at his friend who was sitting down on the bed beside him after their showering after practice. The whole time he had been talking about Lavender while Harry was more focused on Ginny being taken to the Hospital Wing by you after her starting to get sick at the start of practice. When Ron went to go and find Lavender for their promised lunch date Harry went in search of Hermione to keep from having to watch them making out once again. And he found her in her second home, the library.

“He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Just, some up for air sometime! Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements.”

Harry, “Have you?

She glanced at him with a raised brow, “Yes. Why?”

Harry shrugged, “I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends.”

A huff left her, “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Who are you going with?”

“It's a surprise. Anyway, it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone. See that girl over there? That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion.”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk, “Really?”

“Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One.”

“But I am the Chosen One.” He playfully quipped back only to be whacked in the arm with a bundle of parchment in her hand making him chuckle, “Okay, sorry. Kidding. I'll ask someone I like. Someone cool.”

.

Luna eyed the hall Harry led her through with an easy grin on her face, “I've never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed.”

Once inside the party Harry was asked, “Drink?”

Harry, “Neville.”

Luna, “Hello,” leaning in to kiss his cheek and pull back to Harry’s side.

Neville smirked looking Luna over in her dress she gave a spin for him to get the full look, then he answered looking to Harry again, “I didn't get into the Slug Club. It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo.”

Harry chuckled saying, “Oh, well, I'm fine, mate. Thanks.”

Neville replied, “Okay.” Moving on with Luna joining him in his hushed conversation with her widening her grin up at him.

Peering around Harry took in all the faces in the room catching you in a shimmering green dress speaking with Draco in a midnight green one coated in dark grey reindeer along the wall over mugs of cider and floating plates of treats, but Hermione darting behind a curtain had him following after, “Hermione. What are you doing? And what happened to you?”

Hermione, “No, I've just escaped. I mean, left Cormac under the mistletoe.”

Harry, “Cormac? That's who you invited?”

Hermione, “I thought it would annoy Ron the most.”

A student passing said, “Thank you. I'll catch up with you later.”

Hermione, “He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant.”

Justin ducked behind the curtain offering a tray, “Dragon tartare?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I'm fine. Thank you.”

Justin nodded, “Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath.”

Hermione grabbed three off the tray she began to scarf down, “On second thoughts… Might keep Cormac at bay. Oh, God, here he comes.” Sneaking out around the other side of the column Harry took hold of the tray and Justin slipped out to go snatch away a tray of something else.

Harry flashed Cormac a grin, “I think she just went to powder her nose.”

Cormac took one of the tartare balls from the tray, “Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? What is this I'm eating, by the way?”

Snape dramatically flung back the curtain looking the pair over right as Harry said, “Dragon balls.”

The term had Cormac’s stomach lurching and at Snape’s feet he vomited making the Professor say, “You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen.” Cormac nodded and hurried off to the toilet and Snape said, “Not so quick, Potter.”

“Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date...”

“Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message.”

“A message?”

“From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give you his best, and he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling, and he won't return until term resumes.”

“Traveling where?”

Crabbe being drug into the room by Filch shouted, “Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!”

Filch, “Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.”

Crabbe, “Okay, okay. I was gate crashing. Happy?” his eyes scanning over you and Harry angrily making Draco subtly take your hand as Barty returned to your side offering a refill on your drink he had gone to get.

Snape crossed the room, “I'll escort him out.”

Filch nodded his head and smirked at the teen, “Certainly, Professor.”

Slughorn motioned for the students to start mingling again, “All right, everyone, carry on, carry on.” Harry curiously glanced from you back to them and he snuck out after them with Hermione curiously chasing behind him.

.

Shoved against a wall Hermione ducked under Harry’s head to see Crabbe say, “Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?”

Snape, “What are you doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous-,”

“I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others. Me. And I won't fail her!”

“You're afraid, Vincent. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. You are interfering! I made an Unbreakable Vow-,”

“No! I was chosen. This is my moment.”

He said shoving out of Snape’s grasp to storm back to the Slytherin dorm leaving Snape rolling his eyes muttering, “Idiots, I am surrounded by idiots!” Heading back to the party to speak to you.

In their silence Hermione asked, “Her? Who could that be?”

Harry wet his lips, “Has to be someone high up. Someone wanting to hurt Dumbledore.”

Hermione walked with him back to the party, “But, Riddle wants him dead…”

Harry glanced at her with lips parted in realization and said, “Bella, Jaqi mentioned she’s trying to win him over still since she attacked Jaqi.”

Hermione nodded looking ahead again, “Makes sense. And Crabbe certainly could be a link inside the castle.”

Harry watched Snape entering the party, “Looks like he’s telling Jaqi right off.”

.

By the storm delayed sunrise again on the train back home again Harry shared what Ron had missed during the party.

Ron, “’Unbreakable Vow.’ You're sure that's what Snape said?”

“Positive. Why?”

“Well, it's just you can't break an Unbreakable Vow.”

“I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough.”

“You don't understand.” A knock on the door had the pair staring up at Lavender, “Oh, bloody hell.”

Silently she mouthed after writing their initials inside a heart on the window she fogged up with her breath, “I miss you.”

Harry nodded in her trot away, “Lovely.” And looked to Ron again.

“All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look.”

“I'll take your word for it. So, what happens to you? What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?”

“You die. We have to tell Jaqi.”

“Snape told her about Crabbe. At the party, right after.”

Ron wet his lips, “But, what about the vow? What’s that about?”

Harry shook his head, “Not sure, but no doubt she knows about that too.”


	58. Chapter 58

A flash of blonde through the crowds in King’s Cross Station had you frozen in place stepping out of the gate. Staring right at you and the curious teens around you was none other than Charlie. Ginny and Ron rushed over and Hermione lingered at your side while Harry struggled in fixing his sweater under his jacket. Draco and Neville behind you patted your back and you sighed drawing closer while Charlie’s eyes looked over Barty in his smirking path to sling his arm over your shoulders after adding his scarf around your neck realizing you’d forgotten yours. Snape behind him joined you all on the stroll out to the Knight Bus stop. Into the cold breeze you went and stood catching Charlie’s gaze in his asking, “Ready for the big game?”

You nodded remembering the game in the first week of January, “Ya. Moran says it shouldn’t be too hard, just the weather might be an issue, but we’re used to playing rough in the winter.”

Charlie nodded and worked himself closer to you continuing the conversation on Quidditch to keep what had been the most casual conversation between you since your contact had broken in your dating Sebastian. His name was never mentioned and he was skirted around and yet while you made your way home Charlie seemed to be plotting a way to work himself between you and Barty for the final walk home and path inside your home. Though granting you a break to go upstairs for a nap Bill caught your uncertain glance up to Charlie and he snatched him away to lure him into a conversation with him and Fleur.

Sighing deeply you lit the fire in your fireplace removing your boots to climb onto your warming bed feeling your eyes drooping shut already. In your nap with Opal curling up under your arm your father came upstairs and grinned peeking into your room and slipped inside. Carefully he covered you up and after a long night shift he spread out behind you and draped his arm over your back closing his eyes glad you were finally home again.

**

Dinner wasn’t any different, even stealing a seat at your side between the twins Charlie seemed to be trying to mend things and get onto a better footing with you. For whatever reason it was you tried to remember that behind that charming smile of his were the words that could have you crying thousands more tears when he would no doubt leave you again. Still you missed your friend and tried to remain friendly, between practices feeling him shadowing your steps.

Christmas had to be celebrated early this year as so many of your group would be called off to distant corners of the world for work or otherwise. A hearty dinner bled into the usual music filled bout of presents, all through it the room for you grew blurrier and blurrier in the downing of more drinks. The yearly shot turned to ciders and pints after that soon shifting back into a bottle of wine you carried up to your floor. The memories were fuzzy, and from your giggling steps turning to the hall for your room was the last clear image. Not the turn from your door, not your knock on Charlie’s door to tell him off for bothering you with his jealousy or even how your argument turned to a fiery kiss issued by him ending with the wine glass being finished between heavy make out sessions leading to so much more.

**

In the silent sitting room Harry had brought the men in for a conference on all his worries.

Remus, “Riddle has chosen Vincent Crabbe for a mission?”

Harry, “I know it sounds mad.”

Regulus, “He would never choose any of the Crabbes after they attacked Jaqi.”

Sirius, “Has it occurred to you Snape was simply pretending to offer Vincent help, so he could find out what he was up to?”

Harry, “That's not what it sounded like.”

Tonks, “Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, it's...”

Arthur, “It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do. “

Harry, “Dumbledore can make mistakes.”

Remus, “You're blinded by hatred.”

Harry, “I'm not.”

Remus, “Yes, you are.”

Sirius, “People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We can only place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed.”

Harry, “Then why doesn’t Dumbledore trust Jaqi?” They all look at him open mouthed. “He keeps asking me to get close to Slughorn even though Jaqi’s already told him what she knows about the Horcruxes. Barely talks to her at all, and when he does in the halls he turns away like he’s busy.”

Remus, “I’m certain-,” he sighed, “It must just be hard, knowing all the people he’s known, Grindlewald, Riddle, and he missed the signs when they were turning.”

Arthur, “Surely-,”

Remus shook his head, “I know she’s not turning. She’d be the last, what I am saying, is that like the rest of us Harry, he is afraid, and perhaps, to him, for the time being some distance is best to keep a clear mind.”

Harry, “But he’s been pushing her away since she got back from Azkaban,”

Arthur’s lips parted and Tonks said, “He did seem different, after. Acted so aloof about the whole matter afterwards with her.”

Arthur, “Either way, hold the course. For Jaqi’s sake at least, try not to do anything reckless.”

Harry, “What is going on with her? How can we? She’s all over the place these days.”

Remus nodded, “Yes, and that is why we must follow her plan and not be reckless. This is how we protect her in return, plans have been set and she keeps tabs on Riddle to keep them all according to plan.”

.

Harry nodded and headed to the kitchen for some more cocoa, where he found Arthur, “Are you all right, Mr Weasley?”

“We're being followed, all of us. Most days, Molly doesn't leave the house. It's not been easy.”

“Did you get my owl?”

“Yes, I did. If Dumbledore's traveling, then that's news to the Ministry but perhaps that's the way Dumbledore wants it.” After wetting his lips he continued, “As for the other matter, I know a bit more. I sent an agent to Borgin and Burkes. I think, from what you described what you and Ron saw in summer the object is a vanishing cabinet.”

“A vanishing cabinet?”

“They were all the rage when Voldemort first rose to power. You can see the appeal. Should Death Eaters come knocking one simply had to slip inside and disappear for an hour or two. They can transport you anywhere. Tricky contraptions though, very temperamental.”

“What happened to it?”

“The one at Borgin and Burkes? Lucius bought it.”

Harry’s brows furrowed glancing through the doorway to Lucius who was smiling in a conversation with Barty and Hermione. “Why would they need that?”

Arthur tapped Harry’s shoulder passing him a bag of marshmallows for his refilled cocoa, “Because Jaqi is heading the evacuations.” Harry’s lips parted, “There are safe havens, you know. She finds out who they want, and we have House Elves sneak them away.”

Harry eyed Regulus in his approach to steal some of the marshmallows and asked, “Do you think Dumbledore is after the Horcruxes? That’s why he keeps traveling?”

Regulus chortled, “He can search all he likes but me and Jaqi found them all.” He looked Harry over, “Why do you ask? Jaqi’s told him that.”

Harry, “I don’t think he’s taking anyone’s word for it.”

 

**

Groggily your eyes cracked open and as Charlie snored behind you your body propped up on you elbows making your jaw drop realizing you were naked. A telling soreness below your waist had you easing out of bed ignoring the throb in your head, a break in the snores had his arm looping around your middle and in his sitting up he scooted you onto his lap kissing your cheek just making your skin want to crawl. “Sneaking away?”

Glancing back at him you said, “I have my trip to Paris.”

Huffing against your shoulder he stole a warm peck there and hummed in his move to kiss your cheek, “I’ll see you after then, when you get home.” You nodded and he plopped back onto the bed and watched you pull on your clothes and hold your shoes in the trot to the door. Crossing the silent chill filled hall you made it to your room and slipped inside making your way to your shower that flicked itself on. Sniffling behind your hands covering your mouth you called your doorway to head to the office in the Chamber of Secrets. In your rack of venoms you found a vial of venom you brought back to your bedroom to add a few drops to the bottle of juice you had left there the night before for when you woke up. In an instant your hangover was gone and you sent the vial back to its rack and sent the doorway away in your striping again.

The bag for your trip was already packed and you grabbed the jeans, sweater, socks and underwear you had set out the day before carrying the pile in to leave on the counter by the sink. Under the warm water you huffed feeling just how sore you were as you washed the few remaining specks of blood and dried dribbles of what you didn’t care to know from between your thighs. You did love Charlie, it had been imagined a time or two your first time, but never stemming from your being so completely drunk that you would just have it be over with in a drunken fling with your oblivious ex. Closing your eyes you tilted your head back to wash your hair letting the warm water rain down on you. It had happened and now you just had to deal with the aftermath of it.

How he would act now, if he had gotten what he wanted and now simply take off, or if he would go full tilt into a relationship with you and possibly confirm he was readying to be with you always, or whatever painful grey matter in between. The only plus, the torn condom packets and used latex in the trash bin giving you on top of your birth control supplements a good confirmation you would not get pregnant from this.

It had to be a quick shower, and once dried again you fixed the sleek simple makeup on your face after brushing your teeth and gargling away what you hoped to be all traces of Charlie’s scent on you. Layer by layer you were covered and you fluffed out your curls around your shoulders deciding on white blonde for your disguised shade, grabbing your bag you sighed and headed down to join whoever was up for a freakishly early breakfast. Letting your bag float to the front door you paused and stepped out onto the back porch through the double glass doors seeing Barty up and alone, a cold gust of wind blowing your hair back into the door that you closed behind you. “Can’t sleep?”

In his thick wool trench coat, scarf and hat Barty smirked at you equally as bundled saying, “Smells like snow.” He chuckled in looking out at the white blanket coating everything as far as the eye could see inside your protective dome, “Well, more snow.”

You let out a weak giggle and he looked you over, “Did you sleep? You seem troubled.”

When your eyes met his again his lips parted seeing the tears in your eyes, and you tearily whimpered back, “Other than getting so drunk that I slept with Charlie-, just peachy.”

His move closer was caught by Charlie on his way back from having gotten up to pee noticing you outside along with his hugging you making Charlie snarl and go to throw himself back onto his bed.

“Oh Love.” As you burrowed into his open jacket he folded around you nestling a hand into your chilling hair. “It doesn’t have to be the end of the world you know.” Sniffling in looking up at him he smiled at you, “First times are terrible. And no doubt things will be awkward in finding out what happens next. He is an idiot you know,” Making you giggle as his hands cupped your cheeks, “Until then Love, you are off to Paris for Christmas.” At the uncertainty in your gaze he said, “I can go with you if you wish.”

“You would do that?” He nodded, “I don’t want to spoil your break though-,”

He shook his head, “Not a chance of that, Love.” In your pausing glance over his face he asked, “What is that look for?”

“You must be so disappointed.” His lips parted, “You come to Hogwarts to find me after living through the Dementor’s Kiss, assuming I’m so incredible, and I’m like this.”

For a moment his eyes flinched narrower then he closed the distance kissing you on the lips. Inching up on your toes in the alluring kiss you melted into a hum from him came just moments before his breaking the kiss to catch your gaze again still keeping his hold on your cheeks, “I love you so much more for every break and crack in that porcelain mask of yours the world put on you. You are not broken, you are not weak, you are impossibility personified. Chaos contained in flesh and blood, and Riddle has no clue what sun he has been circling for all these years. Because Darling, you are space matter readying to go supernova, there is no telling what you could do, and they should be afraid, so very afraid of what you could warp this world into. I will never be disappointed in you, and I will never leave your side for as long as I am welcomed by you.” A stray tear was brushed away by his thumb and he grinned at you, “Come now, Paris.”

His hands lowered and he led you inside straight to the kitchen where you both found Snape making breakfast he set out for you three with a flash of a grin. Taking the seat on your right he said, “I was tasked to sneak a request for some of your hair before you go.” Your gaze shifted to him in a sip of the tea he set down for you, “So this is me being sneaky, may I collect some?”

You nodded and he reached up into the center of the side of your head for a spot least likely to be spotted and he cut a pinch of your hair he eased into a vial he corked and pocketed then flashed you another grin, “Should I ask?”

Snape raised his own mug, “For plausible deniability, not yet.”

You nodded and raised your fork making Barty smirk in your saying, “Fair enough.”

…

Papers in hand you and Barty strolled through the Wizard Train station crossing the ocean between England and Europe and made your way to the gate after tickets had been stamped and you bags had been loaded into the luggage car. Straight to the enclosed box you made your way in the sea of gasps and autograph requests to privacy where you plopped onto the cushioned bench where you snuggled against Barty’s side in his move to prop your legs on his lap to stroke your chilled thighs.

.

A long ride later and back into another blizzard you took the ride in the waiting car with a driver holding your name proudly. Barty however drew a few confused glances in the mirror once inside and you couldn’t help but smirk trying to picture just what your relatives would say. On your lap his hand found yours and you pointed out all you could see until the car turned down an alley and a knob was turned lifting the car into the air as it shielded itself. Over the city you eyed the other flying cars joining you in the same direction off towards what seemed to be the same island in the distance. The closer you got your other hand laid over the back of his deepening his grin as you asked in French, _“Are we heading for the island?”_

The driver nodded, _“Yes, Miss Black, that island is the Pearisiyiea estate.”_

_“The whole island?”_

_“Two thirds of it yes, the large estate up top and there is a small Wizarding village surrounding it they hold the deeds for, the remainder of the island is owned by the Delacour family.”_

_“Ah, no wonder they said they spend most holidays together.”_

Barty murmured to you lowly, “I bet Fleur will miss it this year.”

With a smirk you replied, “Well she said she’d be along tomorrow.”

Barty chuckled, “No doubt missing a certain redhead.”

You giggled so to yourself in your landing among the line of other cars on the snow capped bridge appearing out of thin air leading to the island. “No doubt, he does dote on her so.”

Following the trail of cars you watched the palace atop the peak lit up by lanterns in the lightly falling snow blocking out the sun, reaching up Barty tilted your hat on your head keeping it from falling off when your curls had moved under it when you leaned forward to get a better look at a statue of a man holding something on his back too undistinguishable by snow. Turning your head again you straightened up to settle back at his side smoothing a thumb across the back of his only worsening the pain in your chest at what had happened the night before. Bringing him here would no doubt bring up certain questions of why you would bring him to meet your maternal family, besides the fact of being taken young into the Death Eaters and locked away without a trial to Azkaban Barty was an amazing choice to bring home.

Twelve perfect NEWTS, Professor in an amazing Wizarding school you too worked in. A man who seemed to be absolutely devoted to you, without the slightest flinch hearing what you had stumbled into with another man. A man who had suffered so much just as you had, and become so absolutely wonderful he deserved someone to flaunt him as much as he loved to do with you, even if it was pretend. Straight up to a covered entrance you were driven and you wet your lips and watched the man at the door among the others in uniform approaching to ease the door open for you who paused and tilted his head and his grin flinched out in seeing you behind the strange man he didn’t know. Barty led the scoot out at your release of his hand with one but his kept hold of the other and on his feet he stood to watch you find your own footing to watch the other uniformed men turn to greet you especially.

Behind your car the other guests took note of you in your casual stroll up the carpeted steps into the warm palace. Chatter surrounded you and the uniformed man behind you hurried past you with your bags in hand to take up to your room a call of your name turned your head and one of your great uncles approached you for a quick hug then looked to Barty with a quick grin, _“This is David.”_

Barty grinned in shaking his hand as he said, _“Pleasure to meet you David, I am great uncle Eric.”_

Barty replied, _“Pleasure to meet you as well, Eric.”_

Eric smirked, _“Good, you are fluent, mother will be pleased.”_ Their hands released and his head tilted to the side, _“Come, I will give you the tour,”_ leaning in he whispered, _“Mother is focusing on the tree once again. Does this each year, fusses over it nonstop until all the guests are here then she rushes in to make her grand entrance. We’re all glad you could make it this year, last year we had to replace the windows in the Eastern Wing, big scuffle with some Thrush charms, or we’d had hosted everyone like every year. Took some doing to find the right cursed ornament Trina picked out by mistake.”_

After a weak chuckle from you his brow inched up in your curious glance up at him and you asked, _“I have a, sort of surprise for them, I um, would there be a time I could talk to them alone? Might not be best in a crowd.”_

He paused as you came up on his brother Roderick who asked, _“You’re not pregnant, are you?”_

You glanced between them with your hair and eyes mint green and shook your head as Barty tried to bite back his chuckles, _“No! Just, well, it’s a gift. Just, they might not take it well.”_

Roderick smirked at your hair shifting back to silvery blue and eyes back to nomal, _“Doubt it if you picked it.”_

You wet your lips, _“It has to do with something I found, of Suzienne’s.”_

Together they said, _“Oh,”_

And you nodded, _“Yes, so I thought crowd might not be the best.”_

They smirked at you, _“Well, after the Ball tomorrow night we open the presents. Just us family, you can show them then.”_

You nodded and Eric said, _“They’ll love whatever you brought.”_

 _“Everyone always says that but one pair of Snarfalump socks and suddenly that unanimous love flees the house.”_ Making them both chuckle in your giggling smile.

Together the pair guided you through the home introducing you and David to their guests grouped up in their various favored sitting rooms, mainly being the other top pureblood families in France. Mixed between them more than a few professional Quidditch players who all greeted you fondly and asked where Fleur was. Apparently that was the big topic, how your home compared to theirs and just how their dear one had been acclimating to life in England, but all of them were glad to have had such a close family friend for her to stay with and help in her finding her footing out on her own so far from home. David came next, asking all about his family and his rehearsed back story previously unused for so long finally got to be tested. Just a few names seemed to be changed and with his family line being left to him there was none to challenge him or your enchantment to change his name to keep his academic achievements through the magical world.

Just as the brothers had said all the guests had arrived and through the double doors muffled calls of Vivien’s name was being called making you giggle as Barty drew your attention to your great uncles motioning you over. Next to the fireplace you joined the rest of your relatives with Barty keeping firm hold of your hand whispering to you in latin stirring up giggles from you about a portrait he had seen earlier reminding him of a book he had read as a child he just remembered the title to after trying to for ten minutes.

In the sea of relatives you caught the couple’s eyes scanning over them and their grins deepening seeing that you were among them. Though a stolen glance at the man who was holding your hand came in their move to greet their guests. Once they had all been greeted you came next with tight hugs given before the pair looked to Barty and you couldn’t help but giggle again making them look to you in the shaking of your head marking your apology for the personal amusement of their expressions.

Barty grinned saying, _“I’m David, Tennant, Sirius and Regulus were needed at the Ministry, thought I might steal the chance of being Jaqi’s plus one. You have a lovely home.”_

Ollivier shook his offered hand and asked, _“Thank you. We saw you last year.”_

Barty nodded, _“Yes, you did.”_

Vivienne, _“What do you do for a living?”_

_“I teach, at Hogwarts too, Muggle Studies.”_

Ollivier, _“Muggle Studies, you are from a Muggle line then?”_

He shook his head, _“Not at all. A lesser pure blood line than the Noble House of Black, but pure just the same.”_ That seemed to calm the pair, _“I managed to get perfect scores on all twelve of my NEWTS and they had need of a Muggle Studies Professor. Always room for change in the future if need be. Just like Jaqi, we really are qualified for any post really, just a matter of availability.”_

Vivienne looked to you, _“Are you enjoying teaching?”_

 _“Teaching yes, the actual grading portions not so much.”_ You said with a giggle making her smile a bit wider, _“Still embarrassingly missing a few ‘Professors’ or questions from time to time, but I am getting better, even started awarding and deducting points. Only took three months.”_

Ollivier, _“I am certain you are doing marvelous, and we have been watching recordings of your games, which we have purchased from your shop.”_ In a more than impressed tone he asked, _“How ever did you manage to create those Quidditch boards?”_

You giggled again as the Quidditch pros came to join the conversation saying they loved the models they used to practice their new plays visually before trying them out in person. Clearly your ‘little shop’ they had imagined you having with the twins was something so much more than they had hoped and it was all a credit to you and your unmatched mind in their opinions. The group conversation blended into a break to bring out an apparent yearly set of games leading to your sharing an obnoxiously large armchair with Barty by your great grandparents allowing them to keep talking to you between your turns.

An odd pause had you looking up however in the splitting of the crowd to head up to their rooms, up onto your feet you stood and looked up at Eric when the couple seemed to vanish, he grinned at you both saying, _“It is time to dress for dinner. Do not worry, a gown has been chosen for you, one of the traditional ones for the photos after, with a set of dress robes for David here.”_

He turned guiding you through the curved staircases and halls up to your suite with windows open revealing the snow falling outside, lit up by all the white even without the sun shining through the windows. Looking out a window you said, “I bet it’s gorgeous in the spring.”

Eric chuckled, “Careful,” you turned around, “Or mother might insist you stay for your summer breaks too.” Making you giggle as he pointed to the closet, _“Your clothes are in there. Dinner is in twenty minutes, the silver boxes are more gifts they hoped you would wear.”_ He glanced between you then closed the door behind him.

With a mischievous grin Barty back stepped to the closet he eased the sliding door open on only to clap his hand over his mouth at your squeak at the Victorian style pale blue ruffled sleeveless dress on a dress form inside. The front detailed in embroidery in silver of holly leaves and the back with layered sections of white ruffling along the skirt under the big poof of them over your backside connected by a single line of them down the middle of your back to help hide the zipped there. On the island next to the form two silver boxes sat, one with nude platform heels secured by two crossing straps similar to a pair they had seen you in before just in a different color making you smirk. Opening the other box your heart skipped in Barty’s whistle at the massive sapphire heart outlined with diamonds on a diamond chain. Softly you mumbled, “Oh, wow.”

Turning your head you smirked seeing his robes set up on a set of hangers you inspected closer making him chuckle at the pale blue silver holly patterned material matching your gown. “I feel spoiled.”

Shaking your head you reached up to remove your hat you set down on a hook above where your bag was seated. Shrugging out of your coat the realization of his doing the same made your stomach clench, a feeling you shook off and hung up your jacket. Removing your boots came next with your socks and as you reached to undo your belt he said in tugging the bottom of his button down shirt from his jeans under his sweater, “I can go in the other room if you like?”

You shook your head, “Nah, besides, I’ll need help with that zipper.” Making him chuckle.

“Yes you will.” He said tugging his sweater up over his head he set aside to be joined by his button down shirt next as you pushed your pants down and set them on the bench. Standing upright again with feet overlapping due to the cold carpet under your feet as you pulled your sweater up revealing your silver matching set of panties and bra you were glad to have chosen over the much darker violet pair. Turning around your eyes fell to his scarred back he caught your stare at in the mirror and said, “From my father.” Your eyes rose to his when he turned, “It’s alright, Snape’s been helping me to get rid of them. Just hurts to do them all at once.”

“Belt?”

“Rod.” Your lips parted and he stepped closer to the displayed gown in just his briefs decorated with the Grinch carrying a stolen tree across his backside and a green hand holding an ornament across his groin matching his ornament coated socks making you smirk, at your expression his face twisted into a smirk, “I was not expecting for you to see my briefs. Always wear themed ones.” You giggled in his levitating the form out of the gown he lowered and he stepped closer saying, “Keep giggling and I’m kissing you.”

With a wide smile you said, “Oh yes, because that is such a terrible threat coming from you. If you wear those I can just imagine what festive habits Sevy is keeping under wraps. No doubt just pretends to be all stoic but there’s just an explosion of garland and glitter every chance he gets.”

Barty leaned in making you giggle again as he said, “You have no idea. Come on, hop in.” Keeping hold on his shoulder you stepped into the gown he helped ease up around you like a perfect glove before you held the chest up and turned for him to zip it up your back while your hair twisted itself into an elegant bun with braids crossing over it and helping to secure it around the hair pins from your bag. Turning in front of the mirror you couldn’t help but giggle, “All about the butt isn’t it.”

Barty laughed bouncing into his pants he secured and turned smiling at your holding up his shirt and then jacket he pulled on and adjusted before your turn to add your shoes only adding to the effects of the curve accentuating gown. In a hum by your ear he reached around you lifting the necklace, “last touch,” easing the chain around your neck he secured it and grinned at you took in the full reflection as your hair settled to its natural silvery blue complimenting the outfit in his brushing your loose bangs behind your ear to kiss your cheek. “Perfection.”

Turning around you looked to his cravat and started to secure it for him saying, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.”

His eyes locked with yours and he said “You would have been magnificent.”

Giggling again you said, “You better stop complimenting me or I’m going to kiss you.”

When you turned around he smiled at your back saying, “Radiant,” making you pause and turn around in his smirking step closer, “Spectacular,” he said stepping closer in your widening smile, “Breath taking,” He stepped closer again and began to lean in, “The most wondrous-,” His words muffled against your lips when you kissed him and eased your hand up around his neck freeing him to snake his arm around your back drawing you closer to him.

Muffled chatter in the hall broke the kiss and you whispered, “Careful, I may just get used to this game.”

Sweetly he kissed you again, “Kiss me any time, Love.”

Dinner led to pictures and then to a shift into the sitting rooms again for tea. A brushing of your fingers along Barty’s hand on your lap however seemed to lull your mind off to who knows where. Alone in a castle made from what looked to be from branches and trees woven together inside a mountain filled with golden streams of light casting rainbows from strips of colored glass between arches above sat quietly muffling the room around you. Each step you took brought you closer to an empty throne atop a set of stairs coated in a thick silk blanket, something told you to turn around and when you did your eyes fell on the more serious of your blondes. Again you tried and failed to move or change anything, but a kiss on your cheek snapped your eyes from silver to purple again in time for you to notice Ollivier’s concerned stare that had caused Barty to snap you out of your dream. Flashing Barty a grin you whispered, “Sorry.”

He shook his head and kissed your cheek again and whispered into your ear, “They’re discussing carnivorous plants. I think they want you to jump in again.” With the folding of your hand around the back of his you listened to their conversation and caught their grins when you jumped into the conversation mentioning a few positives on a few you remembered Neville talking about wanting recently. When bed was called for you eyed Ollivier’s lingering and you strolled over to him leaving Barty by the door and caught his grin, _“Sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes.”_

_“You are sleeping well?”_

You nodded, _“I am doing better.”_

His hand rested on your shoulder and he said, _“You would tell me? If something was wrong?”_

Weakly you chuckled worsening the concern in his gaze until you said, _“I’m a natural Seer.”_ Making his lips part, _“The silver eyes, it’s a hard door to close. Recently, I’ve been having these dreams about places I’m going to travel to, and people I’m going to meet. I didn’t mean to worry you. It, just happens sometimes.”_

He nodded then said, _“I do hope when you travel there finally you might bring us back pictures?”_

You grinned up at him saying, _“In one of the dreams I bring you all with me.”_ Widening his grin, _“You look tired,”_ you sad patting his arm, _“I’ll see you in the morning. Happy Christmas Eve.”_

He smiled at you, _“Same to you. We send breakfast up to the rooms, so feel free to stay in bed as long as you need. Family tradition so we can finish prepping it all and then we meet at noon for the start to the Ball. Guests are normally gone by sunset. The boys mentioned you brought us gifts, you didn’t have to.”_

 _“I know. But I think it is something, special, I couldn’t keep to myself.”_ He lowered hugging you then pulled back in your final good nights when he stole another few glances back at you on his way to join his brother in the doorway who he chatted with upon reaching him.

Changed into a sweater and shorts you joined Barty in the bed and plopped back on your back staring up at the ceiling when he asked, “Where did you run off to?”

You glanced at him with a smirk and waved your hand summoning your dream journal that flipped open revealing the room you had seen, “Here,” his lips parted rolling onto his side looking at the shifting view of the entire room ending on the throne, you turned the page, “Then I turn and they’re behind me.”

“what happens?”

You shrug, “I am inviting him to dinner, then I walk away through my door. That’s all.”

Barty smirked, “Wasn’t he one of the ones in the bog?”

You nodded and giggled closing the book, “Him and the other one, they mostly just stand there, staring.” The book zapped back to your bag again and you rolled over resting your head on his arm he took as a sign to pull you into his chest and nestle around you.

“Interesting.” Making you giggle again. “You do like the strong silent type don’t you?”

“Who knows, they might be the type to open up and never shut up, who knows.”

“When do you think you’ll meet them?”

“best I can figure, two, three years. Riddle’s dead.” He glanced down at you catching your eye, “In the dreams my mark is showing.” Making him nod then settle around you again.

“Not that long to wait then, Love. Can’t wait to meet them.”

Making you smirk and snuggle more into his chest, “You and me both.”

His arms laced around you tighter as you drifted off and not an hour later a slip of paper appeared in his view reading simply, **_“Driftwood”_** that burned to nothing making him grin and hold you tighter closing his eyes knowing you were a sliver safer after what had been done.


	59. Revenge, Revelations, Plots and Family

**

Arthur, “Everyone ready?”

Snape, Remus and Sirius all stood around the room while the twins added your hairs to their matching cups of grey bubbling polyjuice potion with matching grimaces in having to taste the mixture. A note popped up and the twins downed the mixture at Regulus’ note popping up that it was time.

Sirius looked to Arthur saying, “You don’t have to do this, Arthur.”

Huffing as he shook his head Arthur replied, “After touching our girl, no, I’m seeing an end to that beast!”

Setting the glasses down Fred and George held in their groans in their shifting before they straightened up as two forms of you in matching baggy sweaters and corduroy pants they shifted to tighter black jeans in waves of their wands. A bucket popped up between the group and off they went in grabbing it.

.

Lucius nodded his head tossing away the bucket portkey into the tall grass, its fall muffled in the sound of the lapping waves of the seaside nearby. “Come on. Hurry up.” He said strolling along ignoring the whipping of his robe behind him as Fenrir climbed to his feet again from his fall onto his stomach, Regulus on his feet beside Lucius righted to collar on his jacket scowling in the path ahead in following the hill they landed on down to the beach.

Fenrir behind them said, “Why would Jaqi want me to meet her here.”

The pair held back their urge to hit him at his saying your name so lovingly and Regulus answered, “Dark Lord gave her a mission, she needs some muscle to finish the job.” Making the werewolf smirk to himself in his silent flexing at the imagined compliment.

Half a mile they strolled and let him take the lead when you were spotted staring at the ocean in the moonlight in the frigid yet snow free slice of England. As soon as his boots hit the sand you turned and he grinned in your alluring smirk and step to the side, “There you are. Thought you might have turned me down.”

Moving even closer in you continued side steps he said, “Never.” Focusing entirely on your slinking steps and gaze shying away from him, not due to nerves but due to the freckles popping up across your cheeks and hints of hazel flashing into your eyes into your wild curls flying into and out of your face from the flippant breeze aiding your hiding. Looking ahead he glanced around saying, “The cave? That is where we are going?”

Behind his back Lucius and Regulus subtly eased their wands from the sheaths in their sleeves they held behind their backs in case of his turn and just as you passed a ridge of rocks blocking the view from everywhere but the ocean. Over your right hand metal gloves formed over the back of it underneath the baggy sleeve stretching to your fingers, “Just wanted to do one thing first.” The alluring tone and pause from you had him smirking again in your turn and grip on the flap of his open jacket. Though his smirk fell at the harsh jab to his face sending him back a staggering step closer to the shadow of the ridge around you with blood now trickling over his split cheek.

Upright again his teeth began to inch out in his chuckle, “If you want it rough that’s one thing, but an audience-.”

Sirius from the shadow stepped out saying, “You dare to dream I would let you touch my daughter again?”

Fenrir turned seeing Arthur, Remus and George, also looking like you who stole a punch of his own sending Fenrir nearly to his back splitting his forehead and top of his nose, in a crouch he caught himself and tried to stand saying to Lucius, “You set me up!”

Lucius scoffed at him, “What did he say? No one, touches, her!” A red beam of light shot out of his wand and into his face a cruciatus mark burned into his skin while the others muffled his screams in the bubble they created.

Panting on his knees Fenrir fisted a handful of stones in their circling him as Regulus said, “You will never haunt her steps again.”

Snape fired a matching cruciatus curse at him driving his face into the stones, “How high you imagined yourself, unworthy beast, to dare touch our Queen.”

Fenrir snarled trying to shift himself upright making Remus say, “You are less than nothing, and she would have never chosen you for anything but a target.”

Arthur spoke as Fenrir stood and their eyes darkened in his saying, “Give my regards to Satan. Pathetic piece of shit.” His wrist gave the signaling flick and together they cast the same spell that met and collided around the body that was no more between the men panting at the one who they should have protected you more from was gone.

Silent tears were shed and a note was sent off to the man, who was charged with being your alibi and protection in Paris. Then Regulus guided the men into the cave and with a spell the twins aided him with the note he had left inside the duplicate locket was changed out for another without disturbing the deadly basin of water or Inferi filled lake surrounding the island inside.

Quietly the men returned to your home wiping all traces of them from the cave passing through your doorway and headed into the dining room around the tea waiting for them along with glowing vials of Swooping Evil venom they would use to erase what they had done from their memories. The first to copy the event Snape tapped his wand to his forehead filling a tiny vial he plugged and added to an empty rack each of the men added their own copies to.

Once it was filled Sirius took the task of writing the note, _‘Fenrir Death’_ on a slip he used to label the rack he left in the middle saying, “Serves him right, touching our girl.”

On the other side of the doorway in a late night aim for snacks Ron paused watching them through a crack in the door curious what they were doing as they all raised their Swooping Evil venom.

Arthur, “He’s dead now. That much we’ve done to keep her safe.”

Remus, “We should have done it sooner.”

Regulus, “I should have never left her alone with him.”

Lucius, “We all know the rules. We all were left strapped to that table.”

Snape, “Only we weren’t left like catnip to monsters. I should have laid traps.”

Sirius, “We all drink, no one remembers, no one speaks of this, agreed?”

They all stated together, “Agreed.”

After which the twins mumbled between low chuckles, “Ding Dong, the werewolf’s dead.”

Remus let out a laugh, “Nice,”

Arthur smirked, “Very fitting boys.” Together they raised the vials and drank them. A few blinks later and each of the men eyed one another then took turns peering at the note around the neck of the end vial rack Sirius then locked away in a small lead box he locked, saying, “K?”

Kreacher popped up and he eyed him curiously then the box he was offered, “I need you to hide this in Mother’s safe. You know the one.” K nodded folding his hands around it, “This is very important you do not tell Jaqi about this.” K’s lips parted and he added, “Not until it is safe, she cannot know or she will be targeted, you understand?”

K nodded, “Of course. I would never endanger my Mistress.” He said cradling the box he zapped off with to go hide as the men smirked at one another and split up for the night wishing one another Happy Eves.

Waiting until the room was clear Ron grabbed the snacks then went back up to his and Harry’s room where Hermione was reading a magazine with Ginny and Luna. Inside the door Harry looked up at him saying, “Took you long enough.”

Ron came closer after closing the door behind him and sat down glumly making Ginny ask, “What’s crawled up your nose?”

Ron looked up, “I think dad just killed someone.”

They all said, “What?!” they all scrambled to sit on the rug across from Ron and Harry, waking Neville on the other bed who joined them in half slumbering confusion while Draco slept away on the bed and Charlie remained in the doorway of the closet.

Ron, “I went downstairs to get the snack, and I heard them, dad, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Snape, Lucius, Fred and George. They were all talking about a man who hurt Jaqi. How they couldn’t protect her.”

Hermione, “Protect her from what?”

Ron wet his lips, “Lucius and Regulus mentioned they had to be strapped to tables, and left alone, Snape said he should have laid traps around her when they had to leave her on the table, to protect her from the ‘monster’.”

Neville, “Monster?”

Luna, “You mean Riddle?”

Ron shook his head, “The twins said ‘ding dong the werewolf’s dead’.”

Ginny, “Werewolf? You mean Fenrir Greyback?”

Ron nodded, “Only one I know they’ve mentioned keeping away from her.”

Hermione, “Bill mentioned he’d been showing up at her matches in England. Stalking her. Sending flowers and notes.”

Ron, “Think he’s done more than that.”

Ginny shook her head, “I don’t understand…”

Ron wet his lips again, “Dad said, he touched her.”

Hermione’s fingers slid over her mouth and Harry shook his head, “Touched her? How? Why would they kill him-,”

Ron, “It’s bad mate, she was strapped to a table, and he touched her, doesn’t take much to figure out why they wanted him dead.”

Hermione whimpered tearfully, “He, forced himself on her?”

Harry’s mouth fell open and Neville said, “That’s why they wouldn’t let us see her after she came back last summer.”

Ginny inhaled then said, “And why they all started to say to knock before entering her room. Even us girls and Mum.”

Neville, “And they keep making sure she’s not alone.”

Harry, “Why wouldn’t she say something, to us? She’s-,”

Hermione, “Because, you don’t just, talk about it. Not after-,”

Ginny, “We would have gone after him. They’re always saying not to do anything stupid.”

Ron, “Well, seems we won’t have to. They got the memories of it locked up and took some type of potion to forget it, and agreed to not tell Jaqi so she can’t be blamed for it.”

Ginny, “So the Death Eaters know then?”

Luna, “Or certain ones do. Ones that would use it against her.”

Neville, “I bet Bellatrix knows. Though she’d never risk saying she knew anyone touched Jaqi when Riddle’s so obsessed with her.”

Harry, “Obsessed?”

Neville nodded, “Draco told me about it when we were mending planters last week, Riddle’s down right school boy crush over her. Regulus thinks it’s the ghoul breaking his mind down turning the family bond to infatuation. He’d never let anyone touch her.”

Harry nodded, “Well, if Jaqi can’t know, then we wait it out, and just try to help her when we can.”

Ginny, “And no one tells Mum about this.”

Ron, “If Dad did this I bet Mum already knows. No way anyone could hurt one of us without her knowing.” His eyes rose noticing Charlie in the doorway to the closet where he had been looking for a pack of cards biting his lip keeping in his anger at all you had to face alone.

Joining the others on the rug he pulled out the cards saying, “Found the cards.”

Harry, “You aren’t saying anything?”

Charlie shook his head, “Not much I can say. Nothing that matters. I was away. Jaqi got hurt. They fixed it. All I can do is try to be there for her from now on…” with a sigh he added, “No wonder Barty goes everywhere with her.” Shuffling the cards.

**

Sunrise, or what should have been rolled around and your door eased open allowing the unmanned cart to roll itself to the end of your bed after the door sealed again. Under Barty you woke smoothing your fingers through his hair stirring a pleased hum from him making him burrow his head more into the crook of your neck holding you around your middle. Grumbling to himself he said, “I smell bacon.” Squinting an eye open he looked at the cart saying, “There is bacon.”

Giggling weakly you replied, “Yes, apparently we’re expected to stay up here till noon when the Ball starts.”

His head lifted, “Hmm.” Easing off of you he sat up eyeing the food while you stretched behind him. “Do you like French toast?” He glanced at you and smirked in the sleepy shake of your head, “More for me then. Omelets for you.” He said shuffling the plates on the extending cart in your lazy sitting up and move to his side in the waft of warm air coming from the re-fed fireplace.

“Any interesting dreams?” You asked taking a bite of a strip of bacon making him smirk at you in response to yours.

..

Wiggled into your yellow strapless gown with jewel lined layered skirt you grinned eyeing your reflection making Barty chuckle to himself finishing off his dress robes adjustments behind you. “It looks fabulous on you.”

In a giggle you turned, “I do love it. Even if it’s extravagant.”

“Well, Balls and castles call for ball gowns. Take all the advantage you like.” He said as you opened the box to the necklace you had chosen to subtly hint to your discovery, a strand of circular yellow stones above a large rectangular cut one resting just above your cleavage. Tenderly he helped to secure the clasp under the loose strands from your curls filled bun held up with yellow flower pins from the collection of jewels in the attic.

Taking his offered hand you inhaled and couldn’t help but giggle again and join the others on the stroll down to the decorated ballroom. One of the most festive rooms you’d seen in your life was expanding around you and in your upwards gaze at the glowing chandeliers clear ripples of gasps came from your relatives they tried to contain when seeing the necklace you were wearing. Lowering your gaze you grinned up at Roderick in his approach anxiously wetting his lips to lowly ask when he reached your side, _“That necklace-?”_

 _“Part of my surprise,”_ his misty eyed gaze searched your face as you continued, _“Saw this in a shop along with others, someone was selling off a full collection from the designer. I wanted to bring them home. But I hope you all don’t mind my giving this one a try first, before handing it over.”_

He shook his head, _“not at all.”_ His hand was offered to you, _“Mother wished to steal you for a moment.”_

Following him with Barty in tow you went to share the discovery and details with Ollivier and Vivienne, the latter who asked, _“You have them here?”_

You nodded, _“After the Ball if you wanted I could give them to you then. I’m not certain if they are all hers, but they are the full collection of the designer. They might belong to other families you know.”_

Ollivier, _“This shop, you found them in, it is of ill repute?”_

_“It is not Tiffany’s, but a relative of mine owns it, and useful items can be found there on occasion. The keep did say if any more jewels come through the door he would consult me or my uncle Lucius first before offering it up for sale.”_

Eric, _“He honors your family bond that much?”_

You smirked at him, _“More my reputation for having a deep inheritance and a love of purchasing clothes and accessories.”_

Ollivier, _“We will repay-,”_

You shook your head, _“No.”_ his brow inched up, _“What fortune the Gaunts did have left was left to me through Mum, it’s been added on by various relatives. Trust me, it was of no consequence to even the interest I earn each year on the money they got from selling them, and their money bought the pieces back. But more than a few items they appear to be heirlooms.”_

Vivienne, _“Especially that one, around your neck,”_ her hang patted your shoulder, _“Which you will be keeping, it passes through daughters. We will inspect them later, for now, dance, enjoy the Ball.”_

You nodded and turned to do just that, finding Fleur along the way who was also in her Yule Ball dress widening your grin. _“You look lovely.”_

You giggled out in hugging her, _“As do you. I do love it and I am trying to get as many uses for it as I can.”_

Fleur giggled replying, _“Well, if I ever do get married you may wear it there as well.”_

Making you giggle again, _“Now if I did that Bill might get confused. He’d be so flustered and looking for a poofy gown,”_ her lips parted and you giggled out, _“I am teasing, of course. Though you do seem so happy, I halfway expected him to be tagging along.”_

She shook her head saying softly, _“Not yet.”_ She leaned in asking, _“I do have to ask-,”_

_“They’re pure bloods. Part of my family tree, if it helps.”_

That widened her grin and she nodded clasping your hands for a moment, _“It does, so much, it does.”_ You nodded and in her parents calling her she hugged you again and darted off leaving you giggling in Barty’s spinning you around to dance again.

Dancing bled into the farewells and around the tree the family settled and you brought down the small chest enlarged inside that let out a hundred velvet lined boxes inside all hovering and opening to reveal each piece they all looked over. Naming which they recognized belonging to the clan and also some stolen from the Delacour’s centuries back they wrote a note for that you sent over to their home to meet them as soon as they had returned. The rest were left to your possession that you zapped upstairs before you opened the second box that appeared in front of you that emptied out each of the gifts you had gotten everyone they added to their piles as Vivienne passed you yours Barty helped to hold while you opened the rest.

**

From letters the Minister had sent to the group to recruit away interest from Dumbledore they settled trying to plan a little something for you when you returned. That died into other plans leading to their sheer shock at when you had finally arrived with Fleur and Barty. They wanted to tell you, they wanted to say something but nothing they could say seemed good enough or able to ease any sort of pain you might be having tearing you from your much needed sleep. New Years came with poofy dresses and a big celebration. Where Charlie had settled to planning your future together he chose to wait until you trusted him more. He would share all the free time he had with you and try to begin a full relationship. No, he would keep it casual and hope that was what you needed from him.

.

Alone up in your window bench Charlie found you and came to sit across from you. “Enjoy Paris with Barty?”

“I don’t want this jealous game, Charlie.”

Charlie shook his head scooting closer to you, “No, no games. I get it, he’s been here, through all I’ve missed. Sirius said it’s not serious, so, I figure I might be able to invite you out for dinners here and there. I know you’ve got a lot going on, just, when you’d want some company my door would be open.”

“So, it’s a sex thing?”

“No. It’d be like before,”

“So pretending we’re not together, again?” Charlie sighed and you shook your head, “Sorry, just, I’m not really used to how that line got crossed just yet.”

Charlie wet his lips, “Look, I am sorry, I should have stopped, we were both utterly blitzed and it never should have happened, but it did. My first time too. I had hoped for it to be, better, if it had ever happened. If we’d ever have gotten together again. So I thought, to get back to start again, casual until you want to move forward. Keep it simple.”

.

It was anything but simple, sober again you tried one more time and you could see exactly why you needed the alcohol. It was awkward still but thankfully didn’t take long for him to finish and a glance at the clock in a post cuddling try for once again he shot up out of bed realizing how late he was in getting ready for his trip back to Romania again. A stolen kiss and a lingering gaze at you sitting up under the covers he promised to see you again soon but it all just left a bitter taste in your mouth. When you were certain he was gone you went to bathe and fully dried again and on the verge of tears you went down to join your father and uncle in what turned out to be a drinking contest you ended your part in by nodding off in your chair. It should have stopped there, but it didn’t, of course you wouldn’t let yourself get over this change easily and trying to forget it was only making matters worse.

…

January Wk 1 _Caerphilly Catapults vs Kenmare Kestrals_ at Home in Ireland

The Caerphilly Catapults are a Welsh Quidditch team that play in the British and Irish Quidditch League. They were formed in 1402, and play in robes of alternating light green and scarlet vertical stripes.

The Catapults have won the League Cup eighteen times, and the European Cup once, in 1956, when they defeated the Karasjok Kites of Norway.

They played in 1921 against the Tutshill Tornados and lost as the Tornados' Seeker Roderick Plumpton caught the Snitch in three-and-a-half seconds, an English record.

200 – 50, another hard pressed win in a six hour match in a raging blizzard making you nostalgic for your years in Hogwarts playing the usual winter Ravenclaw match. Yet warmed up and changed into your warm pajamas you let yourself back into your bedroom and onto your bed to sleep off the tiring week.

**

.

Slughorn at one of his dinners chuckled out, “More knowledgeable than half the staff, you are.”

Riddle, “Sir...is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?”

“Now, Tom. I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I? By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favorite. But how did you know?”

“Intuition.”

“Gracious. Is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention. Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours. Is something on your mind, Tom?”

“Yes, sir. You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand.”

“Go on.”

“I was in the library the other night...in the Restricted Section...and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it...”

Slughorn’s voice began to distort and grow louder, “I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me ever catch you mentioning it again!”

.

The memory faded and Harry looked up at Dumbledore as he said, “Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't.”

Harry, “Well, I don't understand.”

“What happened? This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected. It is also a lie. This memory has been tampered with by the same person whose memory it is, our old friend, Professor Slughorn.”

“But why would he tamper with his own memory?”

“I suspect he's ashamed of it.”

“Why?”

“Why, indeed? I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory…any way you can.”

“I don't know him that well, sir.”

“This memory is everything. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail.”

It was the very night they had returned and Harry huffed knowing you wouldn’t be in till the next day, so up to his dorm he went with his mind buzzing knowing just what he was after.

..

Bright and early Harry and Ron made their way as usual alongside Hermione off to Slughorn’s class, where Harry figured he might try something.

Slughorn in the classroom emptying said, “So I'd highly recommend you reacquaint yourself with the chapter on antidotes. I'll tell you more about bezoars in our next class. Right, off you go. Alys, don't forget your rat tail.” Turning around he said with a grin to Harry, “Aha. If it isn't the Prince of Potions himself. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Harry, “Sir, I wondered if I might ask you something.”

“Ask away, dear boy, ask away.”

“The other day I was in the library, in the Restricted Section…and I came across something rather odd about a very rare piece of magic.”

Slughorn’s grin flinched, “Yes. And what was this rare piece of magic?”

“Well, I don't know. I can't remember the name exactly. It got me wondering, are there some kinds of magic you're not allowed to teach us?”

“I'm Potions Master, Harry. I think your question'd better be posed to Professor Snape.”

“Yes. He and I don't exactly see eye to eye, sir. What I mean to say is...well, he's not like you. He might misunderstand.”

Lowly Slughorn said, “Yes.” Then paused and said, “There can be no light without the dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you do the same.”

When he tries to shoo Harry out Harry realizes he pushed too hard then blurts out, “Erised.” Making Slughorn freeze, “That’s what it was! This mirror, we encountered in my First Year, I was wondering, there wasn’t much on it, and you see,” Slughorn nodded turning to face him, rather curious to hear what the issue was, “It shows what you want most, but Jaqi, Jaqi, we saw her in the mirror as a glowing ball of light. No body, just light. You wouldn’t happen to know about it?”

Slughorn shook his head, “Can’t say that I do, however, it does pose quite a dilemma. Clearly she is no Vampire, nor Harpie. Does it truly trouble you?”

Harry wet his lips, “Well you see, Sir, it’s her Boggart now, an empty mirror. She is rather like my sister, I wished-,”

Slughorn nodded, “Of course, of course, you wish to comfort her. It is rather troubling. I shall see what I can dig up, hmm?”

Harry nodded, “Thank you, Professor. Sorry for the fuzzy moment, must have been a Wrackspurt or something.” Making Slughorn’s brows wrinkle curiously in his hurried path out of the classroom.

.

A dinner in RoR in celebration of Snape’s 37th was met with raised brows that melted into grins in your efforts to bring out his more pleasanter mood, a feat only you now that Lily and Jewels were gone could achieve. All the usual Professors and Ghosts showed and offered gifts and hopes for the year to come for the Defense Professor. A question on the mirror left you puzzled from Slughorn until you realized just what Harry had done, used it as an excuse when he got caught in something of a sticky subject way over his head. Filling in the details on the mirror you knew he noted them down and promised to learn more on the subject ‘to ease your worries’. Though for all his efforts he had no clue what your worries were or how to right them when you were flying blind yourself and had wound yourself there.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of an emotional wreck for Jaqi. But we are moving along.

Wk 3 _Chudley Cannons vs Kenmare Kestrals_ in England

The Chudley Cannons are an English Quidditch team from Chudley that played in the British and Irish Quidditch League and, in 1972, participated in the International Quidditch Tournament. They wear bright orange robes, and their logo includes two black Cs and a speeding cannonball. They have won the League Cup twenty-one times, the last time in 1892; many consider their glory days to be over.

“...death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league.” That was the comment from Dumbledore he made in passing you after another failed try to get him to speak to you. Rolling your eyes you hurried off to meet up with Charlie in his apartment for another weekend together. Physically it had gotten easier to go through the motions and you were discovering, you supposed, what you might be preferring to try again in the future. The relationship if that was what you could call it grew colder each time however as leading questions on how you and Barty were doing. Again his jealousy was clearly bubbling up and he seemed to be on the edge of saying something yet never did irritating you even more. Enough to cut the weekend early and head off to the hotel where you threw yourself on your bed making Cedric huff and say, “I know that drop. What’d Charlie do now?”

Troy looked you both over asking, “Charlie?”

Moran smirked, “Who’s Charlie.”

Fred and George rolled their eyes, “Our twat of an older brother.”

Oliver, “Thought you were with David.”

Troy grinned as Moran said, “Oooh, there’s a David now?”

Huffing you lifted your head saying, “David is thoughtful, sweet, caring, and loves to snog. Charlie however, loves to go on and on in the dinner he invited me to about how I am spending my time with David.”

Your head dropped and Troy leaned in, “Sounds like Charlie’s got a chip on his shoulder.”

You looked up again, “Not even about David!” You sat upright, “No! He’s got something he’s bottling up and won’t say and he’s focusing all that on David!”

Moran nodded, “Let him simmer down then, what’s the lads do?”

You sighed rolling your head, “Charlie’s a Dragon Tamer in Romania and David’s a Professor at Hogwarts with me.”

Troy and Moran said, “Drop Charlie.” You looked them both over, and Troy said, “Trust me, tried to cozy up to a Magical Creatures Catcher once, disastrous with our travels. Always work brought home with ‘em, one time some hopping thing gets loose in a muggle village and she goes off about me Mum’s cooking! She loved me Mum’s cooking! Just gonna go and pick a fight with you when times get tough.”

Moran nodded, “Exactly, worked with a lass in a circus once,” simply he shuddered, “Don’t, just trust us. Best steer clear.”

You sighed again and plopped back onto your back, “I would love to just have one normal relationship. Just one.”

Troy chuckled out, “Sounds like ya are there little Black Bird.”

Moran chuckled, “Ups and downs, peaks and valleys and all that. That’s normal.”

“Katie and George aren’t like that.” Rolling onto your side you asked, “Any word on her?”

George wet his lips, “Her Mum’s bringing her up tomorrow, says the match will do her good. She has improved, what with your remedies and all those extra sessions. She’ll be glad to see us all after so long at home, says she’ll have to repeat.”

Oliver, “Ah, I repeated for two of my NEWTS, Katie’ll be fine. She’s got all of us.”

.

200 – 475 in your favor was the outcome, and after a full day of showing Katie the town to help get her in a better mood before heading home with her mother you ignored the letter from Charlie that came with flowers and headed off home yourself sending his gifts right back to him.

A steady flow of apology letters and sharing just what at work must have been putting him on edge you made it to February 6th, Arthur Weasley’s birthday. Sneaking away again you helped Molly to fix up the dinner and left the cakes to her, through the meal however you kept catching his wider than ever grin your way in a sort of assured comment to himself based on something about you. He was acting strange, the twins were oddly quiet lately, Charlie was being his usual ass of a self, Bill was over the moon with Fleur, Percy was busy as ever while Ron and Ginny seemed to dart away with what looked to be pitying gazes.

Feb Wk 1 _Falmouth_ _Falcons vs Kenmare Kestrals_ at Home in Ireland

The Falcons play in robes of dark grey and white with a falcon emblem on the chest. They are known for their fierce and violent style of play. In fact, they are so violent, that the team motto is: Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads. The Broadmoor brothers, Karl and Kevin, who played as Beaters between 1958 and 1969, were suspended on no less than fourteen occasions due to persistent rule-breaking.

650 – 820 in your favor left the aggressive team stunned as you limped away with the victory after a four hour match. Heavily bandaged a dinner with Charlie was rescheduled so you could take up Barty’s offer for a massage and relaxing night snuggled up with him to a film in his dorm at the school. The end of a bottle of shimmering ombre nail polish later and your ribs and back weren’t the only things that were black and blue.

Each day he tried to help you back onto the right path only to see you stumble right off again when Charlie came clomping through. Luna’s 16th birthday on the 13th came right before the end of it though, an end you should have seen coming if you hadn’t been drinking yourself into oblivion non practice days. Riddle’s letters had grown more frequent and much longer in their shift to delving more like letters of adoration only making you want to curl up deeper into your pit of despair and self loathing sending you off to scrub yourself raw for how it all was making your skin crawl.

…

Again the half stone half wooden cottage like apartment Charlie had been renting welcomed you more than he did. No kiss, no hug, merely a “Barty keep you, that why you’re late?” If your throat weren’t burning and head still pounding from a hangover you had yet to beat in waiting for a fresh batch of venom from the now egg laying snake you had become so attentive to lately you might have known to leave, but you didn’t. Still you stayed listening to all he shared on his time without you and what he had planned for the pair of you for this getaway weekend.

One glimpse at the clock too many and barely twenty minutes into your pre Valentines dinner plans he shouted, “So eager to go and get back to Barty then?!”

With a huff you said, “For your information I’m timing something for one of my snakes. But now that you’ve brought him up for the twelfth time already what is wrong with him? Why are you so threatened-,”

Charlie scoffed and began to pace, “I am not threatened!” Muffling the apartment so you wouldn’t be overheard, as per the usual habit when you came over.

You shot up to your feet sending the chair behind you toppling over, “Really?! Then what the hell happened to no jealousy?!” His mouth fell open, “What happened to simple and casual?! Hmm? You’re the only one I’m having sex with so what the fuck is so wrong with this game of yours-,”

Charlie huffed moving closer to you, “You are keeping things from me!”

“LIKE WHAT?!”

Charlie scoffed again, “Fenrir raping you for one,” your mouth fell open and you could feel yourself all but turning green as your inside churned, “And you told, HIM! AND HE’S BEEN THERE FOR YOU! The whole time! But I can’t! Oh no! Have to keep Charlie in the dark! At arms length,”

Lowly you replied, “There’s good reason for that,” to his back in another of his laps of the far wall.

He scoffed again and shouted at you, “THEY DIDN’T EVEN LET ME GO WITH THEM TO KILL HIM!”

In shock you whispered, “Kill who?”

“FENRIR!”

At the tears in your eyes he stopped realizing what he’d done, “Who, killed him?”

“Our dads, uncles, Snape too and the twins.” Mentioning Fred and George had a tear streak down your cheek, “Jaqi-,” his step closer ended at your point at him.

“No! When did they kill him?!”

“Over Christmas. When you were in Paris. They still haven’t told you?” he moved closer and you stepped away, “Jaqi! Just, stop stepping away! Let me help you!”

“Help me?!” you scoffed back, “By driving the ax deeper into my chest?! You have no idea what this means!!” That furrowed his brows, “Casual, simple! I can’t do this,” you said waving a hand between you, “I can’t be in this relationship! I can’t have normal, I can’t handle it, It’s too much!”

“Jaqi, you just need more time after what he did to you!”

“Really?! And what do you know about what he did to me?! Hmm?”

“Jaqi he ra-,”

Shrilly you shouted back, “HE DIDN’T RAPE ME!”

His brows furrowed again, “That! Right there! Why can’t you just tell me what he did?! Why can’t you just admit it?!”

“I don’t know who told you that but he didn’t-,”

“Yes he did! And it doesn’t change anything!” he said stomping towards you, “I love you! Let me-!”

“I CAN’T! Because he didn’t!” Your voice tapered off to a teary whimper, and you shook your head crying again, “And it changed, everything.” Inhaling sharply at the tears filling his eyes you said, “I have to go.” Shaking your head, “No more simple, no more casual. I love you, but I can’t be with you, or anyone. It’s too much. Too many secrets, too many agendas. I just need to be by myself. I have to go.” Sniffling on the other side of your enchanted door you had back stepped through that slammed shut between you locking its connection to his apartment blocking him from summoning it for the time being, your stomach lurched and you turned on your heel racing for the toilet.

Harshly your knees hit the tile around it crumpling up the mat and your head ducked into the rim with hair pulled back as you heaved and threw up all your body physically could until you crumbled into a painful ball on the floor silently weeping at all that was just said.

Blankly you cleaned up, brushing your teeth and gargling heavily before trudging down to the sitting room where you found your father and Regulus seated across from Remus, all of whom looked at you when you asked from the doorway, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

At the tears in your eyes Remus stood, “Who told you?”

“Charlie, why didn’t any of you?”

Regulus looked to the men all shrugging or shaking their heads, “Who told him?”

Your lip quivered, “Or Sevy, does Barty know too?” you scoffed at your own question, whimpering out, “Of course he knows.”

You turned and your father aparated in front of you pulling you into his chest for a tight hug, “We couldn’t tell you, not until the Death Eaters knew he was gone and you were not to blame.”

Pulling back another tear streamed down your cheek, “Lucius planned this then?” He sighed and you said, “Dad! I have to know! I have to-,”

His hands cupped your cheeks, “Plan,” his voice growing more tender to comfort you down from your clearly rising level of panic, “I know. Pumpkin, trust me, you cannot know, not until it’s safe.”

Another tear streamed down your cheeks and you whispered, “Charlie thinks Fenrir raped me.” His lips parted along with the others, “Did-,”

He shook his head and Regulus said inching closer, “We would never!”

“He only touched my hair!” You whimpered out as your legs started to give out, “What if he told everyone? No wonder they keep looking at me like that! Like I’m tainted! Daddy!” Your eyes welled up with tears and he pulled you into his chest again crying too, and you sobbed into his chest, “All of this, him coming back, trying again, was just to fix me!”

Holding you tighter he lifted you carrying you to the couch to set you on his lap while the others joined in holding you. Remus between your sobs said, “There is nothing broken about you. You do not need fixing.”

Regulus, “I have no clue who told him that-,” he sighed, “I know Lucius didn’t, Fenrir never bragged about touching your hair…”

Sirius sniffled burrowing his face into your pitch black hair while Remus said, “We’re going to have to talk to Charlie,”

Muffled you said, “No-,”

Regulus, “We have to, if he’s going off and telling you we have to find out what he thinks he knows and correct that before he gets himself killed.” You looked at him, “Do his neighbors live close? Thin walls, I mean?”

“He muffles the room when I come over, we’ve been fighting a lot. He didn’t like me spending time with Barty.”

Remus scoffed and rubbed his forehead, “We will speak with the idiot before he does anything foolish, are you off to bed?”

You shook your head, “I was going to the team apartment. Catch up with the guys. Stop bouncing around.” After a pausing breath you lifted the block on the doorway.

Your father kissed your forehead, “Good. Go and relax, please don’t dwell on this. Lucius has his ear to the ground.”

You nodded and he wiped away another tear and you said, “If any of you can talk to Dumbledore,” You sighed and they shifted on their feet, “Riddle’s growing anxious, and Bella’s sent Crabbe to try and set traps for Dumbledore, I’ve tried talking to him, but even Minerva can’t get me and him in the same room. Won’t even look at me.”

Their hands landed on your shoulders and back and Regulus said, “I’ll see if I can distract Bella, keep her on her toes, you go to the boys.”

Remus, “If the worst comes around, we’ll just have to bail Dumbledore out of what he’s plotting.”

Sirius, “Harry mentioned he’s been called to meetings with him about Horcruxes. Is that true? That is what Dumbledore is traveling for?”

You nodded, “He doesn’t believe me clearly.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, “Well, one way or another he’s going to have to learn to trust the truth, not his paranoid fantasies.”

You nodded and after another calming round of hugs you were off through your door, where you laid across the twins hugging them both tightly on their joined beds whispering, “I know why you needed my hair. Thank you.”

Folding around you they murmured, “No one hurts you.” Pleased to finally have the only secret between you out in the open at least partly.

Pulling back you sighed turning over and George said, “Charlie muck it up again?”

Glancing around the room to ensure it was clear you tapped both of their hands with your glowing fingers making them scoff at what he said, “I ended it. Uncles are going to talk to him, see who told him that,” you rubbed your face to keep from crying and they folded around you again as you mumbled, “I just need to sleep. Watch your show.”

Fred, “You sleep, we’ll keep you nice and warm.” Snuggling closer to you in the closing of your eyes.

.

Wk 3 _Holyhead Harpies ve Kenmare Kestrals in_ Wales

The Holyhead Harpies is an all-female Quidditch team that plays in the British and Irish Quidditch League. The team is based in the town of Holyhead, which is located in the northwest of Wales. The team was founded in 1203, making them the second-oldest team in the league.

The Harpies playing robes are dark green with a gold talon emblazoned on the chest. They are unique among Quidditch teams in that they only hire women to play for them. With the exception of Valmai Morgan, all known members of the team have either first or last names that begin with the letter 'G'.

190 – 40 in your favor. The tough match in whipping sheets of rain made it a two hour battle of 40-40 until a glint of gold in a flash of lightning ended the painful deluge of a match and your rigorous season leaving you back to staying at school between practices for the season finals in a few months you were surely headed to with a perfect season.

…

24 February: Newton Scamander’s home was the picture of perfection, surrounded by green and straight through the front door you were welcomed. Straight to the sitting room you were shown and eyed the lists of creatures layered over sets of maps across the globe.

“Ah, there you are, My Dear.” Accepting his brief hug you sat beside him looking at the stacks and said, “The sanctuaries are doing well. Thank you again for allowing us to aid in freeing these creatures into your sanctuary islands. It appears there have been some movement in them and the creatures, and countless others were more than eager to seek shelter away from harm..”

“That is good, why the pause?”

Wetting his lips he asked, “Do you know much of the Boa Red Pandas?”

Smirking you replied, “You mean the nearly extinct ones who can only produce males 11 out of 12 by natural birth unless a Morpher acts as surrogate to birth females, each of whom can create 500 more pandas in their lifetimes. Those?”

Newt nodded and grinned at you saying, “I understand it is a task to take up, however, should you ever find yourself able to act as surrogate, you could aid in restoring their numbers.” It seemed laughable how the twelve foot tall red panda like creatures who were adept at camouflage, mainly harmless unless provoked then their fur excretes one of the most lethal poisons and their saliva turns to acid.

“We made the top of the rosters, we still have the league games.”

“I understand exactly, which is why I will tell you the surrogacy lasts a stunning two months, if that, we never try to force it longer than that or they tend to try and chew their ways out.”

“Comforting.”

Softly he chuckled and looked you over, “How are you faring, the game was brutal for an ending.”

You shook your head, “No more than the cannons. It was a great send off for the season.”

“Are you pleased for the rest?”

You nodded, “I can help the guys out more at the shop too.”

Hours after the family based party the twins joined you at you found yourself at the door again after saying goodbye to your Nundu and his twin cubs nearly the size of him already who were eager to be freed in another of your sanctuaries in the morning you turned to Newt and inhaled before saying, “I will try to manage a time to assist in their population, if not this year maybe the next. When things calm down.”

He nodded and rested his hand on your shoulder and said, “Whenever you feel comfortable. You do understand how this world is changing, just like these creatures, you can sense it, better than we can. So take your time, no pressure, My Dear.”

Giggling to yourself you gave him another hug saying, “I know. You just mind those creatures and get as many tucked away as you can.”

“Will do.”

…

Lingering in your classroom you groaned stroking your fingertip across your eyebrows staring at the tick marks of the five days you had gone without a drink, each mark not marking the days but how many times you were tempted. Tonight was different however, staring at the closed grading ledger your fingernails raked across the rings on your notepad clicking and popping as your mind settled back to your current place in your classroom after seeing another vision of Bellatrix urging Crabbe into moving faster. Her morning clearly alluded to her spending it under Riddle triggering a flashback to your last visit, his slinking up behind you trying to catch and savor your scent. Rolling your head awkwardly your skin began to crawl feeling like an uncomfortable itchy turtleneck triggering rashes across your skin.

Scratching out the tick marks with your pen you rapidly dropped your eyes welled with tears as you sat in your room you aparated to, feeling the room shift in another chug of the burning fire whiskey you aimed to use for a dreamless night with everything you would need for the morning after set up by your bed. Halfway through the bottle, earlier than usual due to your lack of eating your eyes drooped and you laid back across the bed telling yourself not to finish the bottle. A harsh shake of your shoulder shot your eyes open again making your heart plummet at the note K passed you from Minerva.


	61. Poisoning, Horcruxes, Plots

**

Atop his bed staring out at the moon after the dinner and mini birthday celebration for his 17th birthday Ron grinned at the peaceful scene as Harry entered the room. “It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon.”

“Divine. Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we?”

“It was on your bed, the box. I just thought I'd try one.”

“Or .”

“I can't stop thinking about her, Harry.”

“Honestly, I reckoned she was starting to annoy you.”

“She could never annoy me. I think I love her.”

“Well, brilliant.”

“Do you think she knows I exist?”

“Very well, I hope so. She's been snogging you for three months.”

“Snogging? Who are you talking about?”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane.” The name feeling familiar to Harry.

“Okay, very funny. What was that for?” he asked being whacked on the arm by Ron.

“It's no joke! I'm in love with her!”

“All right, fine, you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?”

“No. Can you introduce me?”

“Come on, Ron. I'm gonna introduce you to Romilda Vane.”

.

Harry after knocking on Slughorn’s door kept Ron still and flashed a grin to the Professor when his door opened, “I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential.”

Ron, “Where's Romilda?”

“What's the matter with Wenby?”

Harry, “Very powerful love potion.”

“Very well. Better bring him in. I'd have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry.”

Harry, “Well, I thought this called for a more practiced hand, sir.”

Ron smirking in his delirious haze said, “Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?”

“Perhaps you're right.” Slughorn said eyeing the teen with a worried gaze.

Harry, “I'm sorry, by the way, Professor, about earlier today, our misunderstanding.”

“Oh, not at all. All water under the bridge, you know? Correct?”

Harry, “I expect you're tired of it after all these years. All the questions about Voldemort.”

“Don't use that name.” He blurted out then turned to complete the mixture he passed to Ron, “There you are, old boy. Bottoms up.”

Ron eyed the glass, “What's this?”

Harry, “Tonic for the nerves.”

Ron shrugged and chugged the potion and instantly the pink haze was gone, “What happened to me?”

Slughorn chuckled out, “Love potion. A bloody strong one at that.”

Ron, “I feel really bad.”

Slughorn moved to his drinks table, “You need a pick-me-up. Got Butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead.” Lifting a bottle he smirked saying as he moved to the boys with a trio of glasses, “I had other intentions for this, but I think, given the circumstances... Here we are, Potter. To life!”

The trio downed the drinks after a toast only for Ron to drop to the ground leaving Slughorn frozen in place in shock, “Ron. Ron. Professor, do something.”

Slughorn mumbled to himself, “I don't understand.”

Hastily remembering a passage on poison from Snape’s old book he raced to the small chest of supplies finding a bezoar he brought back to shove down Ron’s throat covering his mouth making sure it was swallowed, muttering, “Come on, Ron, breathe.”

Several coughs later and Harry helped up Ron who muttered with a hand on his chest, “These girls, they're gonna kill me.”

**

Unconscious again Ron was laid out on the Hospital Wing bed as you sat on another beside him as Madame Pomfrey shared the prognosis for him with Minerva, who kept her eyes locked on you recognizing the look on your face from when she had lost her first love and husband. Guilt, self loathing with tons of regret as to how you had been coping. She knew better than any other how you were coping, and what you might be feeling and had settled plans to aid you once you had asked.

Back to the bed as Madame Pomfrey came to ease more drops of tonic between Ron’s lips Minerva approached you after Harry had been confirmed to have left the hall, “Jaqi, a word?”

Nodding blankly you lowered your legs to the floor and stood to follow after her to the other side of the room where she said, “This is not your fault.”

Shaking your head you said in the streak of a burning tear down your cheek, “I should have been there.”

Her hands cupped your cheeks turning your gaze from Ron, “Harry got him to Slughorn, you do not have to save us all alone.”

“I would have seen it. Had I-,” Your voice broke off and your lip quivered.

“Go on.” She knew what you were going to say, she could smell it on your breath even under the toothpaste and mouthwash.

Tears fell down your cheeks and you whimpered, “I need help, Mum. It hurts so much, all of this, but, I need to stop drinking. It’s not helping, and I can’t say how much else I’ve missed, or how it got this bad-,”

Lowering her hands she reached into the pocket of her robe to find the jar of supplements she folded into your palm, “One a day when you wake up. If you drink, you will have never felt this sick before. I had hoped you would ask for help.” Another tear fell down your cheek, “Professor Binns was the one to aid me in my own battle with the bottle. A night cap from time to time slipped to five bottles a day.” Her hand patted your cheek and she said, “It will steady. We just have to get your head clear first.” Hastily you wet your lips and she said, “This does nothing to tarnish your strength or courage, we all need a place to hide when we reach our limits. Go to bed, sleep and I will see you at breakfast.” You glanced to Ron and she said, “Madame Pomfrey has him. Go and rest or these will have you passing out. Sleep, three meals a day and plenty of cranberry juice will see you through this. Flush it all out of your system.”

With a nod you turned to head off to your bedroom mentally tasking out each step you would take in the morning before your first class. Already a weight was lifted off you, though the worst portion was to come of bettering yourself you felt a great surge of hope that you could make it through now that you had admitted at least that you weren’t the great untouchable savior so many had been painting you up to be.

It began subtly, at your same breakfast seat on the Professor’s table where Barty and Snape caught your subtle opening of the jar to take a telling supplement the latter knew well from his own struggles until news you were found snapped at him to get help. A grin easing across his lips in a stolen glance Minerva’s way finding her already grinning making certain that you had taken it, both having conversed on how to broach the topic with you the week prior now settled on ensuring that you also made it through to the other side of this. Surely you would be back to tracking tick marks for when you felt lowest and would force your attentions to something constructive instead.

Breakfast however ended and you were off to check on Ron alongside Harry and Hermione as Ginny got back to focus on her first class. Already there however Dumbledore stood alongside Slughorn, who had spent the past five minutes apologizing for the mishap, as you came into sights though the Headmaster seemed to shift on his feet to avoid your gaze.

Dumbledore grinned at Harry, “Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, Horace.”

Slughorn, “Oh, yes, very proud.”

Snape stated with his hand subtly easing around yours in silent assurance he wasn’t speaking about you. “I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic. The question is, why were they necessary?”

Barty holding your other hand said, “Why, indeed?”

Dumbledore said sniffing the mixture in the bottle. “This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison.”

To which he replied, “Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself.”

Dumbledore, “To whom, I might ask?”

“To you, Headmaster.”

At once Lavender burst into the room and Snape’s brows furrowed watching her lower half fold into the chair at his side while the top of her hovered over his unconscious body on the bed. “Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?” She looked to Hermione across from her like protective Pomeranian, “What's she doing here?” Shaking your head your free hand rose to brush your hair pooling out of your face.

Hermione scoffed back, “I might ask you the same question.”

Lavender, “I happen to be his girlfriend.”

Hermione, “I happen to be his friend.”

“Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting.”

Hermione scoffed and you couldn’t help but smirk, “He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting. He is practically my brother you know!” Ron began to shift and mumble in his sleep.

Lavender, “Ah. See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here.”

Ron whimpered out, “Hermione... Hermione.” Lavender inhaled sharply and darted out of the room before he continued, “Hermione. The butterflies, don’t touch the butterflies.”

Dumbledore sighed out, “Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come away, everybody. Mr Weasley is well tended.”

Harry smirked humming out as he took the now empty seat, “About time, don't you think? He hasn’t dreamed of those in three days now. Saving Seamus last time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up. You exaggerate.” To which Harry shook his head and delved into all his dreams this past week, Hermione’s eventual loud rocking laughter stirred the confused teen to his crying friends.

.

“Professor Dumbledore?” You asked following after the Headmaster who seemed keen to flee your side. With Snape in tow and Barty after you alongside Slughorn, who watched as you called out, “Fine! You want to go and stroll into a trap because you know better than everyone else fine!”

Slughorn, “Steady on, My Dear. What’s all this?”

Scoffing back at him you turned to face him, “You don’t know? Apparently I’m the new Grindlewald.” To which Dumbledore froze and turned to stare at you as Slughorn shook his head, “Not a Dark Lord, but a Queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!” You gave a blank stare right back at Dumbledore, “Don’t mind me though, I’ll be off to cast some hexes while our Headmaster here skates past today’s dangers to go off chasing ghosts, because he clearly knows better than the people who have already bled locking them up!” You flashed Slughorn a grin saying, “I shall see you at lunch, and we can go further into detail if you wish.”

Turning on your heel you strolled towards your classroom leaving Dumbledore staring after you until he looked to Minerva as she said, “Straight into that brick wall you veered. Well done, Albus.” Albus huffed, “Oh don’t you go huffing at me! Ignoring her left and right, you know there are traps about and still you ignore her!”

Dumbledore, “Minerva, you do not know all I have seen.”

Minerva, “I could say the same to you!” Making him cock his head, “I went to school with Riddle! I know a great deal more than you ever will, and that dear girl three times as much of his wrath and still you spurn and push her away for your own fears! That! That is how you grow a Dark Lord! Silence, cold shoulders. You will regret ignoring her Albus. You know this. She has never once faltered in protecting this school or the students inside it.” She said strolling off after you at Barty’s side hearing your mumbling in latin along the way.

Dumbledore looked to Snape, “Severus, a word.” Not waiting he turned to walk to his office making Snape roll his eyes and follow after him mouthing a few choice words for the man himself as Slughorn curiously turned to shadow your path.

*

Snape, “Have you ever considered that you ask too much... that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?”

Dumbledore, “Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss.”

Snape turned to the door then added, “If you keep ignoring her like this you will find death, though not at my hand, but another far crueler,” Dumbledore looked him over, “Bellatrix is doing all she can to win over Riddle’s attentions and favor, including urging the young Crabbe to send cursed items your way.” Making the Headmaster’s eyes narrow in thought, “Next time he might not miss, and next time, Jaqi may just not be able to find you in time if you keep these guards up. She has found the horcruxes, Albus.”

Albus blew air out of his nose and turned away, “Perhaps one or two, but not all.”

“No, she has found them all. And we have seen them destroyed.”

Dumbledore turned around, “But I haven’t, and I know there has one missed.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed, “Do you even know what you are searching for?”

“A weak spot.”

Snape shook his head and turned to leave, “No, you are searching for nothing. How better to find a Horcrux than to have been one?”

“What?”

Snape, “If you’d bothered to pay attention at all you would have noticed, he protects her because he needs her, only he has yet to realize a Dementor’s Kiss in Azkaban killed the Horcrux in her,” Parting Dumbledore’s lips, “And leaving ample traces of those precious ghosts you’ve been searching for. It is not guessing Albus. She has found them all, and you are a fool if you keep searching for what she has already destroyed. Nagini is all that is left, and she gets closer to separating the two every day.” He said strolling out of the room.

*

Off to Minerva’s office you were pulled for tea with Barty right at your side clasping your trembling hand holding you steady in the flash of your eyes to silver. Inhaling sharply as your eyes turned back again they looked you over and he asked, “What did you see?”

Raggedly you inhaled saying, “It’s not just us…”

Your eyes locked on his as she closed the door asking, “Us?”

“Us vs Riddle.” Your head shook, “It’s bigger than that. He’s their smokescreen. That’s why I keep seeing the blondes, their gardens and that room with the antler topped chair.”

Minerva, “We have to go to them?”

Your eyes narrowed a moment, “I don’t think we go to, them. We go, then we find them.”

Barty wet his lips, “What exactly did you see on the others?”

“The symbols are fuzzy, but there’s three, and we’re in each of them.”

Minerva nods, “Makes sense we would treat them like Riddle’s men, infiltrate and take them down from within.”

Barty’s eyes looked you over carefully dissecting it, “There’s something else.”

“I have to let Grindelwald out.” You said smoothing your hand over your mouth making them both inhale and look you over trying to imagine why, “Somehow he’s the answer to something.”

Minerva, “Well if things do take a turn for the worst might as well let him loose.”

Barty, “Does he help?”

You shook your head smoothing your fingers through your hair groaning, “It’s still fuzzy..” Lowering your hands you said, “I have one choice, everyone wants me to do something, but I’m afraid, so I free him and he does it.”

Minerva, “Times must be troubling to say the least if he is freed and willingly agrees to aid us.”

Barty’s hand circled yours again and he grinned saying, “Give it some more time for your head to clear and maybe the visions will become clearer so we can plan accordingly.”

Taking your seats you were joined by Snape for the quick break before you went to watch Study Hall and the others readied for their class.

The tick marks in your journal grew as your mind reeled in the mainly silent hall. Already it was clear you would have to free Grindlewald yet the reasoning for why he would be useful was uncertain. In your ledgers more attacks had grown yet none of the names of offenders looked familiar only adding to the rosters of the mysterious three factions you would face off against. Steadily you could feel your mental channels becoming flooded again, just what you were running from. There were so many to protect, so many you wished to save, wherever you started you knew it had something to do with those blondes of yours, and the longer you tried to focus on them you swore you could almost hear their low humming voices filling you with an odd moment of calm.

*

Free from the Hospital Wing Ron joined his friends at the table and continued to stare at Lavender, who was trembling in her stare in return. Hermione mumbled, “Stop it, Ron. You're making it snow.”

Ron glanced up then shook his wand stopping the tiny flurry over his head alone making you smirk in the distance at how well he had taken to the new wand since you’d bought it for him. “Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again.”

Harry, “Well...she came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked.”

Hermione, “I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation.”

Ron, “Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her.” After wetting his lips he glanced at her again from his plate, “It's just she seems a bit put out.”

Hermione, “Yes, she does, doesn't she? You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?”

Ron shook is head, “There is something. But it can't be. Jaqi settled all those insects. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?”

Harry smirked as she did the same, both replying, “Right. Boggled.”

.

RoR came and went with Slughorn sitting in to watch how you helped the bustling group of students of multiple years through a set of dueling charms. His awe in how seamlessly you had flowed from group to group retaining all of their attention both together and individually. Knowing each child by name and having a good idea of how to help each with their own personal blocks on certain enchantments for this and also in their other classes. It was downright beautiful to him, reminiscent of the spreading light your mother once had, and innate ability to draw others in and radiate warmth far greater than merely delving on your Veela heritage.

Times were hard and he could sense the weight of it, on you especially, he was not foolish he had read the papers on all you had faced and had an inkling from whispers of the Death Eaters who had come to speak with him. Mentions of a Queen, not mentions really but a passing comment of whimsy for a greater tomorrow. Even they had little faith it seemed in their returned Lord, but she brought on something greater, and if it was truly you then for his own safety it would be best to remain close by to keep free of the line of fire for what was coming when the dark leaders would clash.

He knew Riddle and from the little he knew of you he would take your side as you were set to tear a bigger hole in the dark underbelly of this world and flush it all out in ways far from unexpected with what seemed to be all the hopes and aspirations of tomorrow inherited from your mother. She had faced the harshest fate of all and it seemed in her fall you had soaked up all of her fire. You would burn this world and they were sure to never forget your name, sides would be taken on how to accept what you would do in your methods to achieve a lasting peace. The proof of which came in a glimpse of the etching you had used your pen to achieve on the outside of your new pocket journal, _‘It is not those who can inflict the most, but those who can suffer the most who will conquer.’_

The curious little book drew the eye of a young girl who peeked inside finding scribbles and tick marks in sets of five with random symbols between making her set it down with an unamused sigh before turning away. To himself he wondered what it was. A marker of graded papers perhaps, keeping track of students passing a level of potions recipes onto the next, tallies for store rooms, or even orders for the shop being crafted. It was a mystery and he would allow you to keep it in hopes of learning it on his own one day.

Talk of the looming Quidditch match this weekend had you anxious to see the new Puff team take on Gryffindor and stirred up a buzz in the students to have you in the stands for their next match and see what you thought.

.

8 March: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Hufflepuff wins 320* to 60.

Harry was hit by Bludger aimed by Gryffindor Keeper Cormac McLaggen, who tried to teach Gryffindor Beater Jimmy Peakes how to hit the Bludger aiming at Cadwallader. Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes caught Harry but he suffered a cracked skull. Ron sat screaming in the stands but eventually chose to return to the Hospital Wing when he began to feel queasy again, a lingering effect of the poison still working its way out of him leading to his nights spent under Madame Pomfrey’s care.

.

Up in the Hospital Wing facing the opposite way of Harry beside Hermione you lounged keeping the teen awake as per Madame Pomfrey’s wishes. All his fears were laid out and in the solitude of the hall he asked the question he had been burning to, exactly what Fenrir had done to you. “Jaqi, what did Fenrir do to you?”

Wetting your lips you replied, “It was nothing.”

Ron, “Not nothing! Dad was livid and Dad’s never livid!”

After a sigh from you Hermione’s hand looped in yours to give you courage and you muffled the bubble you summoned around you and said, “I got called to speak to Riddle. Two weeks they kept me strapped down,”

Ron, “To a table, Dad mentioned that.”

You nodded, “After two weeks of being cursed and hexed, there was a clear line given, no one was meant to touch me. And near the end Fenrir came in when I was alone, and Lucius caught him stroking my hair.” The boys’ brows pressed together, “He kept saying how he’d heard I had a soft spot for Werewolves.” That parted their lips as you tearfully added, “It wasn’t much, but if Lucius hadn’t got him away from me and kept watch over me I don’t know what he could have been able to do.” A tear streamed down your cheek and you said, “We’re told they’ll torture us, kill us, but just like Muggles clearly that form of savagery still lingers in some.”

Hermione’s hand stroked your arm wrapped up with hers, “It isn’t nothing. He treated you as less than a person. A piece of meat when you were still a child compared to him.”

Looking at the boys you said, “I don’t know how you found out, but you can’t spread around what they did to him.”

Ron, “I heard them in the kitchen. Saw them hide the memories and take the memory tonics. He’s dead, why wait?”

“Because Riddle doesn’t know he’s dead and I could be targeted if anyone finds out.”

Both the boys replied, “Oh.”

Harry wet his lips then said, “Surely McGonagall could do something, I would say Dumbledore, but-,”

“He’s not having you do anything dangerous, is he?”

Harry shook his head, “Just wants me to get that memory from Slughorn.” With a nod you pulled a vial from your pocket pouch you used your wand to copy the memory he wanted.

“He won’t like it, and surely it will make him do something foolish.” Leaning forward you passed it over and asked, “Would you tell me, if he wants to take you somewhere?”

Harry nodded, “Of course.”

Ron, “He really isn’t listening to you?”

You shook your head, “No, his fear is too much right now.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll tell you, and find the right time to give him this.”

.

The following morning found you up in Sybill Trelawney's office sharing a breakfast birthday with her sharing your hopes for the coming months, though the most intriguing part was when she mentioned a dream of your having a baby before fall you both seemed to laugh off at the impossible feat.

10 March, the following day Remus Lupin turns 37 years old. As usual he hated a big fuss being taken over his birthdays so a big fuss was thrown after your courses were through. A full party to welcome him into another year while Ron and Harry sat up talking in their dorm after having been released from the Hospital Wing.

*..

Riddle, “I was in the library the other night...in the Restricted Section...and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called, as I understand it...a Horcrux.”

Slughorn, “I beg your pardon?”

“Horcrux. I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it.”

“I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom...but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed.”

“Which is why I came to you.”

Slughorn sighed explaining, “A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul.”

“But I don't understand how that works, sir.”

“One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you're protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed.”

“Protected?”

“That part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die.”

“And how does one split his soul, sir?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Tom.”

“Murder.”

“Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature.”

“Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven...?”

“Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces... This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?”

“Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret.”

..

Out of the memory Harry’s mind reeled at the number, but he could see the worry in Dumbledore’s eyes as he seemed to be plotting something making his stomach clench, “Sir?”

Dumbledore, “This is beyond anything I imagined.”

“What are they exactly?”

“Could be anything. Most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example. What do you know of Jaqi’s ring? I knew this was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight I had no idea just how powerful.”

“The ring? Belonged to Voldemort's mother. Jaqi found it before attending here.”

“Difficult to find. Even more difficult to destroy. But if you could find them all, if you did destroy each Horcrux... One destroys Voldemort.”

“But how would you find them? They could be hidden anywhere.”

“True. But magic, especially dark magic, leaves traces.”

“It's where you've been going, isn't it, sir? When you leave the school?”

“Yes. And I think perhaps I may have found another. But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. Once again, I must ask too much of you, Harry.”

“Why don’t you talk to Jaqi-?”

Dumbledore simply shook his head, “No need to trouble her with this.”

“But she’s found them all. Said it’s just a snake left.”

“All the same, we are going to inspect this lead thoroughly.”

*

In the cold dark again you sat on the floor across from the worn Wizard in his quiet cell asking all he knew for each question you offered him. The more you sat with Grindlewald you realized his eyes never left you and his expression never wavered, pure awe. But as the only one to get into this safe guarded prison for Wizards without notice it should have not been so jarring for you, but it was. A man capable of so much among those suspecting greatness and impossible feats from you. Not a single request on your part was requested past his asking about the source of the jacket you were wearing, apparently from a relative of yours he had known from his days of freedom and spoke of fondly. A single glance back at him when the guards approached and his head bowed urging you away before you had the courage to ask why he was being so helpful as no one gives freely, at least not the intel you had requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up still in the story. Let me know how you're liking it so far. On pt 64 in Deathly Hallows Year already, gonna be vastly different from the book, and not much left of this till i get into the branch series to link this one to Ridikulus, which i will be re-editing as well and continuing on again. Thanks always for reading. :D


	62. Aragog - Quidditch League

April first, through the confetti filled halls giggles spread welcoming you into your 19th year reminding the students and teachers alike just how young you were in the face of all of this. A dinner at home was the ending to it with most heading off to their own bed while you stayed up with your father, there was a juice toast over alcohol as you had shared your mental frailty you were hoping to hide with alcohol. A truth Sirius and the men knew well and agreed to join you in your sober days and nights in a form of solidarity.

*

That lunch however brought a familiar face into the Great Hall.

Hermione, “Harry. That's Katie. Katie Bell.”

Harry popped up and approached her, “Katie. How are you?”

Lowly she replied, “I know you're going to ask, Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't. Jaqi did say she got a fragmented memory from me.” She continued softer, “Said something about gathering more evidence, said it wasn’t isolated, whatever that means.”

Harry nodded muttering back, “Nothing seems to be isolated anymore.”

Her hand settled on his shoulder snapping his eyes to hers, “She knows who it is and is watching them, all the Professors are just like Quirrell.” The statement calmed him but only a little, “We have to not know, or like with Umbridge we’ll all let them know.”

“Makes sense…” In her turn to take her seat he remained in place turning his head to see you talking to Barty and Snape remembering the secret being kept from you and he began to hate this war the longer he thought about the weight of all you had faced in these halls and were still facing in the hopes of protecting him and countless others.

*

 _‘Jaqi, please come.’_ The tear smudged note was simple and right as your first class let out you opened one of the windows to your classroom and shifted to fly out to Hagrid’s hut. Shifting back just outside the front steps you turned your head hearing distant sobs making you hurry after them. “Hagrid?!”

Further into the trees you heard it growing louder between your raged breaths until you came to a stop on the edge of the Acromantula territory. Looking around curiously at the oddly silent creatures you called out again, “Hagrid?!” Cautiously entering the first inches of web coated earth, the further you got the still creatures stood watch of your entrance and approach to Hagrid, who was kneeling in front of a wheezing Aragog curled up on his belly making you draw closer open mouthed.

“Aragog..” Crouching beside Hagrid your hand reached out to pat his leg closest to you.

Lowly Aragog spoke, “There you are, little one. I have a favor to ask you.”

“of course” you whispered.

“Keep watch over Hagrid and my children. You are strong and will see them safely into the future as we have protected you.”

Weakly you chuckled feeling a tear roll down your cheek, “You don’t have to ask, you’re practically family.”

Aragog stated, “One more thing,” You nodded, “When I am gone, I want you to have my heart.” Parting your lips, “I am aware of the rarity of a fully matured heart of my kind, Hagrid made mention of it in use for one of your potions, I want you to have mine. I am too old to face the darkness coming at your sides, have my heart and use me how I can be useful.”

Weakly in Hagrid’s sobs you replied, “Okay.”

Together you sat with him and when he’d passed you helped Hagrid bring his body out to the hut preventing the young ones from eating his body and allowed them to decide the new leader of the grounds. Inside the hut Hagrid went as you said, “Why don’t you put the kettle on?” Tearfully he nodded knowing what you had to do and that he didn’t want to see it. Until he was inside you waited to magically separate the chest plate and disconnect the silvery blue glowing heart with a foot of glowing veins you left in tact to jar up. The opening sealed behind it on its own as your hand reached out to stroke his chest, “I’m going to miss running into you, and all our adventures.”

Leaving him outside under a sheet of forget-me-nots you conjured you turned from his body to the hut to console your friend who pulled the whistling kettle off the hook above the flames when you entered. Through the open door when his eyes hit you they shifted to the colored blanket in the field of green, “Oh,” he let out a touched exhale, “You remembered his favorite flowers.”

Grinning at him you said, “How could I forget?” Leaving the door open you sat with him at his side discussing the plans he had tried to formulate for where to bury Aragog with only a spot under a twisted oak tree where he used to hide under to visit Hagrid between his classes in free periods before his expulsion and after when he took the job as groundskeeper.

A headstone was sketched up and with a note to Harry sent off to join you for the funeral and dinner you reluctantly had to return to classes and left Hagrid to tend to some of his duties.

*

Ron, “Still no luck with figuring out Jaqi and Dumbledore, then, I take it?”

Harry was ready to scoff after another letter to meet Dumbledore had arrived, “Luck. That's it. All I need's a bit of luck.”

Finding his Liquid Luck vial he uncorked it and downed the whole thing and sat still waiting for it to take effect while Ron asked, “Well, how do you feel?”

All at once Harry grinned, “Excellent. Really excellent. Right. I'm going down to Hagrid's.”

Hermione, “What? No, Harry, you've got to go and speak to Dumbledore. We have a plan.”

“I know but, but I've got a good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?”

Ron and Hermione said, “No.”

“Well, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does. Besides, Jaqi did say to check in on him.”

.

On his way to Hagrid’s Hut he ran into Slughorn sneaking some clippings from one of the greenhouse windows, and jumped out when he noticed Harry, “Merlin's beard, Harry!”

“Sorry, sir. I should've announced myself. Cleared my throat, coughed. You probably feared I was Professor Sprout.”

“Yes, I did, actually. What makes you think that?”

“Well, just the general behavior, sir. The sneaking around, the jumping when you saw me. Are those Tentacula leaves, sir? They're very valuable, aren't they?”

“Ten Galleons a leaf to the right buyer. Not that I'm familiar with any such back alley transactions, but one does hear rumors. My own interests are purely academic, of course.”

“Personally, these plants always kind of freaked me out.”

“Exactly how did you get out of the castle, Harry?”

“Through the front door, sir. I'm off to Hagrid's. He's a very dear friend and I fancied paying him a visit. So if you don't mind, I will be going now.”

“Harry!” Slughorn called out when Harry turned to walk off.

“Sir?” He asked turning around for a moment.

“It's nearly nightfall. Surely you realize I can't allow you to go roaming the grounds by yourself.”

“Jaqi is waiting for me. If you still argue with letting me off alone, well, then, by all means, come along, sir.”

Halfway Slughorn stated after hearing a howl from the forest, “Harry, I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!”

“That would be counterproductive, sir.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“No idea.”

.

Slightly stunned to see him as you drew the forget-me-nots back you named the approaching Professor, “Horace.”

Ignoring you out of shock for the creature belly up in front of you, he said, “Merlin's beard. Is that an actual Acromantula?”

“A dead one, I think, sir.” Nearing your side Harry asked, “What happened to Aragog?”

Asking Hagrid Slughorn said, “Good God. Dear fellow, however did you manage to kill it?”

Hagrid tearfully said, “Kill it? Me oldest friend, he was.”

Slughorn, “I'm so sorry, I didn't...”

Hagrid waved his hand, “Don't worry yourself, you're not alone. Seriously misunderstood creatures, spiders are. It's the eyes, I reckon. They unnerve some folk.”

Harry said drawing their eyes to him, “Not to mention the pincers.”

Hagrid looked him over, “Yeah, I reckon that too.”

Slughorn, “Hagrid, the last thing I wish to be is indelicate...but Acromantular venom is uncommonly rare. Would you allow me to extract a vial or two? Purely for academic purposes, you understand. Always have a ampoule or two about my person for just such occasions as this. Old Potions Master's habit, you know.”

Hagrid shook his hand, “Afraid not, Horace, Aragog willed his useful parts to Jaqi.” Slughorn looked you over as you turned to charm a large enough hole under the tree, whose roots shifted to allow you to do so and remain upright. “I wish you could've seen him in his prime. Magnificent, he was. Just magnificent.”

Harry eyed your move to raise Aragog with your wand revealing small tufts of hair and the tiny gripping toes on his legs you had removed for future use, “Oh, dear.”

Slughorn neared Hagrid’s side as you walked back laying the flowers over his body again in the hole, “Would you like me to say a few words?”

Hagrid nodded through a sniffle, “Yes.”

Slughorn, “He had a family, I trust?”

Harry chuckled out, “Oh, yeah.”

Slughorn looked from him to Aragog again, “Farewell...”

Hagrid sobbed out, “Aragog.”

With a nod he continued, “Farewell, Aragog......King of the arachnids. Your body will decay...but your spirit lingers on. And your human friends find solace in the loss they have sustained.” Gently over his body the roots folded around him and you eased the dirt back into the hole topped with a simple headstone the duo of Chimeras exited the forest alongside the herd of Centaurs to lay offerings on his grave and bow respectfully to Hagrid for his lost friend.

.

Inside while you sipped on a butterbeer the men downed another ale while you looked at Harry, who was grinning as he stroked Fang’s head. “I had him from an egg, you know. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekinese. A Pekinese, mind you.”

Slughorn, “How sweet. I once had a fish. Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon I came downstairs, and he'd vanished.”

Hagrid hiccupped, “That's very odd, isn't it?”

Slughorn nodded, “It is, isn't it? But that's life, I suppose. You go along and then suddenly, poof! It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk... with just a few inches of clear water in it. And floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I watched, it sank. Just before it reached the bottom... it transformed...into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic. Wondrous to behold. The flower petal had come from a lily.”

His eyes switched to you and Harry, “Came with this pocket watch, used to sing when it was opened, a song only I could hear, topped with a topaz bird on the lid. Your mother. And aunt. The day I came downstairs... the day the bowl was empty...the watch stopped singing… was the day your mothers...I know why you're here. But I can't help you. It would ruin me.”

Harry answered while you sipped on your drink, “I don’t want that memory. Do you know why we survived, Professor? The night I got this?” He asked rubbing his scar, “Because of them. My father, mother, aunt and cousin. Because my mother sacrificed herself. Because Jewels refused to speak. Because Jaqi was blocking most of my body with hers. Because they refused to step aside. Because their love was more powerful than Voldemort.”

 In your rise to shift Hagrid into a kitten to take him off to bed in his nodding off, Slughorn mumbled, “Don't say his name.”

“I'm not afraid of the name, Professor. I'm going to tell you something. Something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him,” With a sigh your eyes closed for a moment after tucking Hagrid into his bed listening to what Harry said, “but in order to do so... I need to know what Dumbledore said to get that secret from you. Not the secret, but his actions or words in trying to get it. He’s scared of Jaqi, and I don’t know why. Be brave, Professor. Be brave like my mother. Like Aunt Jewels. Otherwise, you disgrace them. Otherwise, they died for nothing. Otherwise, the watch will never sing again and the bowl will remain empty forever.”

Slughorn replied drawing out his wand he tapped to his head, “Please, don't think badly of me when you see it. You've no idea what he was like, even then.”

The vial once capped was pocketed by Harry and when you entered again Slughorn said to you, “Jaqi, I believe it best we get young Harry back inside, and perhaps I might secure a few ounces of that venom you have obtained.”

Flashing him a grin you joined Harry up the steps on the long walk to the castle, in which Harry folded the vial that kept sliding up out of his pocket in the tall steps into your palm allowing your mind to tap into it seeing the memory.

_Wine had flowed and even in the drunken haze you caught Dumbledore’s pressing every emotional button he had knowledge of on Slughorn, even to the point of charming a table into a wall and shouting at him until he handed the warped memory over._

Separating a small portion of venom out you said, “I have an exam in the morning. Here is the venom,” a regretful look flashed in his eyes and you smiled at him, “I am a little tired, perhaps we could have lunch tomorrow instead?”

Smiling in return he replied, “What a lovely exchange, I look forward to it. Sleep well.” Not waiting for an answer he turned and you turned the opposite way resting your arm on Harry’s back guiding him along.

Harry, “Could you see the memory?”

You nodded, “Yes, all but threw him against the wall. He is getting ruthless in this game of his.”

Harry looked up at you, “Are you sleeping better? You don’t seem as tired.”

With a grin you looped your arm over his shoulders making him grin wider, “Well Mr Chosen One, I’m not being attacked by bludgers on the regular so the exercises help to tire me out.”

Harry, “That is good.”

*

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Gryffindor wins 450 to 140, the final match of the year was only topped by your expected absence for a week to start the Quidditch League Cup. Many had hoped for it to be in England this year, though due to a late raid in the season, partly due to a half tipsy admission of yours in your last dinner at the Manor with Riddle that Scotland’s best stadium had just barely missed out on hosting the event. The London stadium was left well beyond repair two weeks before the event and word was sent out the newly reinforced stadium would host the games.

Press had gone wild in the final event. Each team had faced scrutiny, and especially as the only female on the team in a confirmed relationship a whisper had grown to a roar in the bump of your weight back up from your more thinning frame had let fly that you were expecting and keeping mum to not spoil the games. Rumor was enough but in the approach of the other teams and a stolen glimpse of one player from the Wanderers in your morning workout. On the day of arrival to the tiny camp set up for players, a view of your toned belly being unbound revealing warming packs for the early morning chill spread a grin across his face and he bolted back to share the trick behind your aiding to some minor ailment, not a hidden baby bump being disguised.

.

Ballycastle Bats, Wigtown Wnderers, Caerphilly Catapults and your team the Kenmare Kestrals were the top four teams up for the League Title this year.

In order you were split into pairs and with a day between each game the non playing teams enjoyed the games in the private teams box surprisingly free of any strategy. Merely cheers, ooh’s and oww’s for each play until the final play was made and painfully the Bats stole away the first win and celebrated through the following day joined by the other three teams eager to see how the next games would go.

Irritatingly enough after a sleepless night of sending more House Elves to snatch dozens of Muggles and Wizards alike you sat sipping on your energy boosting potion to keep from getting dizzy. The fizzy orange soda like drink making your eyes all but pop open wider when you downed the last sip. It wasn’t useless as right off the first grip of the Quaffle the bludgers seemed to focus right on you, as they should, to disable your team’s thief. But in their focused plan to avoid another loss by your devious antics Cedric laughed in the ten minute mark triggering the final horns calling the game as he held the Snitch securing your win 195 – 40. Giggling at the absurdity of it all you made your way to the after luncheon and then went to your room to try and get some sleep.

The pair of wins, both equally upsetting to fans expecting games to go quite the opposite the world seemed to split between crowds of green flooded with harp memorabilia for your favor and bats to play to your opponents. But Ireland seemed to be the top runners either way.

Fully loaded the family box sat, at least for the first day, as the single with an estimated 4 hour match grew into a two and a half day onslaught pausing each four hours for meals and every eight for an allowed ten hour break to sleep and ready for the match to continue up again. It never seemed to end but a final standing score from you came just moments before your slide off your broom onto Fred below you in your lack of time to avoid the unconscious beater George had accidentally knocked straight into your path. Into Fred’s lap you were settled and the horns rang out as the opposing seeker caught the Snitch giving you a staggering five point lead in the 1045 – 1040 point spread. All in all it was over and you all let out an exhausted breath and sat together on the winner’s block in contorted piles each supporting the trophy over your heads with your extended wands for lack of physical strength to hold the fifty pound behemoth.

.

The press seemed to rush you through the next week as interviews and dinner parties, including one with the Minister of Magic, in which he tried to scoop you and Harry into accepting roles as giving interviews showing allegiance to the ministry. An offer you said you would share with Harry upon your return, which fell on the birthday breakfast for Professor Sprout, in which you gained a giddy squeak from her handing over some rare cuttings she had been wishing to travel for you heard her mention in passing weeks prior.

Eventually the excited questions died down and focus returned to the courses and exams coming up you were prepping the younger students for while aiding the elders in extra practice for their OWLS and NEWTS in scheduled smaller groups on set days in each home room.


	63. Death and Life

On the wake of exams came Draco’s birthday celebration you helped him sneak home for the mini party with his parents an your uncles and father to see him into adulthood. It almost was time as there really was no excuse to put off the plan any more since the vanishing cabinet had its first seven successful runs. Now the only issue was how to get Dumbledore to go along with the plans when he still refused to talk to you. So a plan had to be made and Minerva would lure him into a meeting. And if worst came to it and he still avoided you Peeves and the Bloody Baron had agreed to assist in trapping him in diluting some argument of theirs until you could steal just a moment of his time even if you crumbled it up and threw it at him in passing.

Soon June would be over and you were running out of time. The big day came and nerves seemed to split through the school on the early Saturday morning while you and the other Professors saw no sign of Dumbledore even after several notes and tries to uncover where he had gone. Sundown was when it was planned and there was no turning back.

.

In his office Harry found Dumbledore after sending off a note that he had sent for him. “Oh, Harry. You need a shave, my friend. You know, at times, I forget how much you've grown. At times, I still see the small boy from the cupboard. Forgive my mawkishness, Harry. I'm an old man.”

“You still look the same to me, sir. But-,”

“Just like your mother, you're unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid.”

“Sir, Jaqi has been looking for you. It’s important.”

“That can wait. The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there is one condition. You must obey every command I give you, without question.”

“Yes, sir. But, couldn’t we get Jaqi? It won’t take-,”

“You do understand what I'm saying? Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so. Your word, Harry.”

“My word. But-,”

“No! We must go now, while the tide is with us.” His arm was offered and Harry wet his lips and reluctantly grabbed his arm and joined him in apparating off while floors below you were in your office confirming with Minerva to issue the curfew early.

The joint names in the office vanished and you punched the table, “Fuck!”

Standing up you squeaked clutching your hand and Minerva hurried around the table to cradle your hands saying, “You punched my Quill stand.”

Again you squeaked and Snape took a moment to stop chuckling to himself to aid you in popping your dislocated finger back into place on the hand he coated with numbing and creams and wrapped in bandages. “Where the fuck did they go?”

Peeves popped into your office and cleared his throat saying, “As the Baron requested I have been sleuthing again, I overheard Dumbledore mentioning something about the tide being in their favor.”

Softly you repeated, “Tide?” Then your head fell back in a groan, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

Snape looked to you asking, “Tide? You know where he is?”

“I have a hunch.” After a huff you said, “K?”

At your side he appeared and you crouched saying, “I would like to apologize for this, however, I need you to go to the cave where Regulus found Slytherin’s locket.” His lips parted and you shook your head, “Dumbledore may be taking Harry there. Signal me when they get to how Regulus was, you remember?” And he nodded, your hand pressed to his shoulder bolstering his courage, “I am so sorry. Signal me when he gets thirsty and I’ll call them here.”

“Of course Mistress. No harm shall come to young Harry on my watch.” And he popped off.

As you stood Minerva asked, “When he gets thirsty?”

“There’s a potion you have to drink to get to the locket, it makes you thirsty, and you have to keep drinking it through the pain it inflicts on you. When you touch the lake Inferi come to kill you.” Parting her lips, “It almost killed Regulus. Dumbledore is going to nearly kill my cousin for a decoy.”

Overhead as she strolled to the hall Minerva’s voice echoed through the speakers, _“A strict curfew is being enforced, all students return to your dormitories at once, all Professors ensure that your quadrants are cleared.”_

On your left Draco entered the room with Barty beside him, “Professor,” he nodded his head to Minerva in passing her and she patted his shoulder in a consoling way.

Snape, “We will give you a cushion to get Harry and Albus back again. I am certain Bellatrix won’t mind a few questions.”

You nodded, “I’ll let you know when they’re back.”

Exiting the halls they left to head for the cabinet while you clapped summoning your draconic spell book and traced the only allowed pathway the visitors would be allowed to take, from the Room of Requirement to Dumbledore’s office and then out the front exit spreading impenetrable barriers around each hall and room around it. The shimmering barriers vanishing made Barty smirk widely at you saying, “Have I told you how spectacular you are today?”

An exasperated chuckle left you and you closed the book sending it off home again, peering up at him you couldn’t talk as he leaned in to steal a quick peck on your lips making you shake your head keeping from tugging him closer for another and say in his knowing chuckle, “We need to find that ghoul.” Turning back to Minerva’s class peering into each hall along the way until you found it lurking around an empty classroom banging books together in some grunt filled song. Up to Dumbledore’s office he was led and Minerva ensured all Professors were keeping guard over the dorms they had been assigned while you stood watch over the enchanted map in Dumbledore’s office.

Up on your right however Phineas stated, “He will see reason you know.” Peering up at him he continued at your locked gaze on him, “It’s all fear. We all face it. Some worse than others. You have not led him astray.”

“How could I possibly lead him astray when he won’t even answer my letters let alone stay in a room with me?”

Phineas huffed, “I was not aware of that. I will speak with him, encouraging him to stop running from your aid.”

All at once K popped back saying, “They have the fake locket, Mistress.” A snap of your fingers later the pair appeared in the office and a blast of yellow from your hand coated Albus, who was writhing in pain on his knees latching onto Harry’s leg.

Harry wide eyed said frantically, “I don’t know what’s wrong, he drank-,”

With a huff you said, “I know what he drank.” Gripping Albus’ hair you tilted his head back summoning a stream of water from the swirling ball of water in front of your palm into his open mouth he drank until sated when you ceased it. Looking at the calming Professor who you helped to his feet you asked, “Are you quite done killing yourself to confirm I am not lying to you?!”

With a huff he snatched the locket from Harry’s shirt pocket saying, “We got the locket horcrux!”

With a nod you spoke ‘open’ in Parseltongue and he scrambled to catch the note and you said, “Read it.” Opening the note his lips parted in reading it and he looked from it to you in shock, “This mission of yours is going to kill my cousin. From now on leave him out of your plans if you have anymore foolish ideas. Now, if you will kindly behave, it’s time to kill you.”

Harry’s lips parted only to see you snatch his bleeding hand you held over the mouth of the Ghoul, who lapped up the blood and morphed into Albus. Cradling his cut hand in your release of it you raised your hand calling his wand to your palm you aimed at him shrinking him into a salt and pepper Scottish Terrier with a bowtie collar on. You magically nudged up to a dog bed you summoned before looking to the Ghoul Dumbledore and said, “The moon is lovely tonight Professor.”

With a nod he grinned and turned to inspect it closer on the balcony, “Why yes, yes it is.”

In a look at Harry you said, “I’m going to have to turn you into a cat again.”

With a nod Harry pocketed the locket you had held hovering in the air and the note with it for him to read later and drew in a deep breath as your warning ball of light was sent off to Draco that everything was in line. Barty entered the room when you opened the door to see Harry, in cat form strolling over to lay next to the real Dumbledore on his massive cushion hearing his huffs and mutterings. Both uncertain of what was coming.

.

“That one is the Big Bear, Mum’s favorite when she was little. Aunt Lilly had these big posters of them from a trip to the museum trip their primary school took them on. Even Petunia loved to stare at them twinkling when they bewitched them to cover their walls.”

The opening door turned your heads and with your hands behind your back hiding the Elder wand in your grip you stepped back with Barty’s arm draping around your middle seeing Bellatrix’s gaze shifting over you both in her usual sneer. Behind her Rudolphus stood beside Snape and Draco.

Ghoul Albus looked Draco over in his approach, “Good evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?”

“I heard you talking.”

“Yes, we were discussing the stars. Even when alone, I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?” The teen’s eyes narrowed then flinched to you only to see you lean more into Barty’s chest in the tightening of his grip well out of the way from the opening behind the fake Headmaster. “Draco...you are no assassin.”

Hastily Draco blurted out, “How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you.”

“A cursed necklace, poisoned mead? Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak...that you had no connection to them. You have far darker alleys open to you if you were in fact willing to harm. Why even a slip of a vial from your cousin’s venom collection could have fared better.”

“He trusts me. I was chosen.”

Albus, “Then I shall make it easy for you.” His hand reached into his pocket where his wand would be to draw an ordinary twig charmed to look like the Elder wand.

Draco, “Expelliarmus!” The fake wand flew off to the far wall on his left.

Albus, “Very good. Very good. You're not alone.” His eyes searching over the shadows hearing snickers.

Draco, “There are others.”

“How?”

“The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it.” Harry’s eyes popped open and his claws flexed only to feel a charm from you holding the pair on the cushion.

Albus, “Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin.”

“In a secure location. They form a passage.”

Lowly the fake Professor mumbled to himself, “Ingenious.” Then he wet his lips and said a bit louder, “Draco... years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.”

Draco, “I don't want your help! Why would I need your help when you’re too afraid to see what’s in front of your own face! Who’s really on your side!” The words meant more for the hiding Professor laying his head down in shame as they sank in.

Bellatrix strolled forward smirking, “Well, look what we have here.” Resting her chin on his shoulder, “Well done, Draco.”

Albus, “Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?”

Bellatrix, “Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule. Do it.” She smirked pulling back.

Rudolphus smirked stating, “He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father.” Rudolphus’ finger reached out to stroke Draco’s arm teasingly making him flinch it away from him making him step forward saying, “Let me finish him in my own way.”

Snape stated drawing attention away from you in your silver eyed gaze at Fawkes, who nodded in return at your plan he agreed to, “No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it.” His hand patted Draco’s back nudging him back into his mark and raise his wand, “This is your moment. Do it.”

Barty stated, “Go on, Draco.”

Bellatrix shouted, “Now!”

Fake Albus muttered, “Severus. Please."

Fawkes at once took flight screeching as he grabbed Draco mid faked swish of his wand and aparated off to your classroom where Minerva let out a relieved chuckle and gave him an eager hug relaxing him in her hold far from the scene taking place far above.

A flash of green from Snape’s wand before Bella or Rudolphus could and the Ghoul went flying down to the cobbled path below while the fleeing pair of Death Eaters fled through the school smashing all items you had doubled in the means of allowing them some feigned display of destruction. Muffled crashes and booms had the students both above and below hiding from the windows they ensured to be shuttered and they huddled together in the common rooms waiting to be told it was safe again.

Down you went to the courtyard with cat Harry and dog Dumbledore behind you, a wave of your hand had Harry shifted back again to steady at Barty’s side. The double of Hagrid’s hut now burned to cinders just like in your dream from the night before, while the man owning it slunk from his hiding place to join your growing group. Another had under the light of the green Dark Mark in the sky lit up on the glass coffin you were constructing around Dumbledore’s body.

In a stolen glance from one of the windows the Puffs were first to see there was a body and they rushed out coming to find you all. Steadily all students were out in the night air peering at the rising glass coffin settling on the wheeled golden cart that sealed shut with the lid that Fawkes flew out of the castle to peer at in landing on your shoulder. Softly your hand glowed and you raised it pointing upwards with Minerva next to you with her wand raised with its glowing tip stirring a ripple of students after until the glowing mark was blown away revealing the stars again.

Minerva firmly spoke, “All students to the Great Hall now.”

In lowering your hand a swipe of it had the coffin rolling off you inhaled sharply seeing the depressed students all peering between you and Minerva on their way to the Great Hall. Silently they took their seats and you were among the last to enter with Dumbledore in dog form trotting beside your feet stirring the students to climb higher on their benches to get a glimpse at him. A sudden shift of your hand and it folded around the Elder Wand in your back pocket while gasps and whispers grew at the formerly protected Professor, with powers unblocked, shifting back to his natural form.

Trotting up the steps he stole a glance of you and Barty moving to stand in front of your usual spots at the table by Snape on his right while he stood at the podium. “All of this, is quite unusual. Though I must regrettably inform you, that until Voldemort is destroyed, I must remain publicly deceased.” Whispers and gasps continued and he said, “It is regrettable, but for things to progress Hogwarts must seem weakened. I must go into hiding, though, not out of sight.”

In his own sudden thought he added, “From this day forward you will see my other form, a Scottish Terrior, the class mascot if you will, a stray allowed to remain on grounds as a sort of joint pet. I will remain within these walls. Watching over you all to aid whenever possible. Professor McGonagall will be my successor of course, and when this news breaks, no doubt your families will attempt to keep you from returning next year. If you choose to return or if not, we will do all in our power to ensure you are safe.”

A muggle born boy called out, “What about our families?!”

His brother nodded, “Ya! What about ‘em?!”

Albus turned to you and you felt the eyes of the room follow suit making you state plainly, “Any student, muggle born or pureblood alike shall be granted housing should they feel unsafe,” at the boys’ opening their mouths again you raised your hand, “Your families included. Like this body we will bury the day after tomorrow doubles can be made and minds warped to erase those in hiding. There are still two weeks before we go home, write home, for any but you to know Dumbledore is dead. If your families are scared, if you need a place to hide let us know, we will make arrangements and by July we will enact those plans.”

A girl from Gryffindor asked, “How did the, double, die?”

Albus, “Murder.” Lips parted.

Another girl from Ravenclaw asked, “How did the Death Eaters get in?”

Albus, “That is not important,” in the chatter afterwards he added silencing them, “There is a greater plan in play. Kindly head back to your dormitories and write home to your families.” Slowly each student got up and began to file out chattering about what had happened while a trio of Slytherin girls drew you from Barty’s side to theirs in their continued gaze at you.

Lowly when you reached them the tallest whispered in concern, “What am I supposed to do? I can’t go home after this?! Now he’s gone no telling what we’ll be made to do!” The girl on her right said, “Our parent’s can’t-,”

Cutting them off you said, “We have a place for you to stay. Write home, say you will be staying with me.” They nodded and you said, “Anyone else saying the same you tell them write me a note, you do the same, I’ll make a full tally of who all I’m taking watch over and in July you’re coming with me. I told you before, everyone has a choice. Now go write home and don’t worry everything will be taken care of by summer break.” They nodded and thanked you hurrying off to join their house as you turned to join the Professors spotting Harry and Draco joining the others to try and sleep themselves.

Looking up to Albus you asked, “Your plan now?”

Exhaling softly he stated, “I clearly owe you an apology. Several. However past planning my funeral I shall leave my part in any plans to you deem me fit for.”

*

“I did nothing.” Harry stated slightly stunned that he watched you lead that fake Dumbledore into that trap so calmly, clearly having benefited from those acting roles. In Ron’s glance at the locket he passed it over, “It's fake.”

Hermione, “Open it.”

Harry wet his lips after unfolding the note he had pocketed with the locket,

_‘To the Dark Lord._

_I know I will be dead long before you read this...but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match...you will be mortal once more.’_

Ron, “Who wrote it?”

Harry, “I think it was Regulus, years back before Jaqi joined him in searching. Which means it was all a waste. All of it. I almost died for nothing.”

Hermione, “Not for nothing, for him to finally trust Jaqi again.”

Ron bumped his shoulder, “The dads’ll be proud. You keeping to the plan, not interfering.”

“I'm not coming back, Hermione. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead me...”

Hermione, “I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes, you can be really thick.”

Ron, “You don't really think you're going to be able...to even figure out what to do by yourself, do you?”

Hermione, “You need us, Harry.”

Watching Idris and Fawkes with the giant Phoenix and his hatchlings soaring in the night sky he stated, “I never realized how beautiful this place was. And we’re almost leaving it for good.”

Hermione’s head met his shoulder, and Ron said, “You can only wonder what the triplets had found and missed before Jaqi got asked along to teach. No telling how even they managed to find that cabinet in that mess of a room.”

Harry, “Wonder who put it there.”

Ron, “Maybe it was like Dad said, they used it to escape, maybe that’s how they planned on evacuating back then.”

Hermione, “Can’t be very big.”

Harry, “So it was just, someone…Maybe that was Riddle’s door, maybe when he tried to work here he thought he could come and go as he pleased since the Headmaster’s the only one who can aparate on the grounds.”

Ron, “Riddle must have worked there, at Borgin’s. Dad said it was reserved for years back when Riddle was young. Maybe he did come and go. Looked for things to hide Horcruxes in maybe?”

Hermione, “No wonder Jaqi found them so quickly then. If he hid them in the school.”

Harry, “She was so calm, through it all-,”

Ron’s shoulder bumped his, “You know Jaqi just like we do. She’s an iceberg, no telling what’s going on below the surface. She’s had to face worse than we have since our first year.”

Unable to help it Hermione yawned and the trio slumped together in front of the fire, unwilling to head off separately to sleep in their dorms.

*

Mandrake roots, not the screaming plants themselves but their roots. A simple and efficient yet highly illegal way to create a double of yourself while also being impossibly dangerous. Like ghouls all it takes is a few drops of blood and then your body will drop as the double forms up. Though that is only where the differences begin. Your body drops because as the mandrake is shifting to become your your consciousness is pulled into the shell. This bond can only be severed by you and also leaves you in a sticky situation, while your new double can be blasted and blasted unaffected by various dark curses your body, the real one, is very much vulnerable, so if someone were to destroy it your soul would be trapped in some ageless limbo for all eternity.

Highly, highly illegal, but root by root you doubled the Muggle population while moving their real bodies to one of the colonies on your island specifically for the Muggle born families with heavy enchantments on each home just in case. Each day they would relax in the resort like place and then ‘sleep’ in the designated way to rest their real bodies while their doubles in their old homes went to work and went about their usual routines as to not draw up suspicions. Street by street and soon nearly a full city had been doubled as you realized they had all moved there to be in a like minded community for their children.

You had already broken the law, so why stop now. RoR club took a turn, all students were mandated to attend and with special help from Moody you stood across from him in front of the students saying, “Today, I am going to be teaching you a special spell I created to both defend and attack. In effect it rebounds the unthinkable curses, at least two of them back into the castor.” With the incantations clearly stated and repeated by the students they watched as Moody cast a Imperius curse at you and you rebounded it and made him curtsy.

With the twins here to help you instruct each of them you would cast the curses and the teens with Moody’s guidance until each of them could easily use the rubber spell and send you flying back to the ground or into a joking action to stir up laughs. The other effect of having so many attacks not unnoticed by you was that after a while they stopped effecting you as much, and by the last you had barely flinched at all. But still each day the classes would delve into more serious protection charms and defenses one could lay around houses or family members on jewelry or clothing to repel certain people or to make them unseen by any foe.

.

Still the summer came and the day when you would divide the students into groups the help send them either off to the safe islands or back homes to see their families. Once again you had left early and beat the returning students to your store fully stocked with more recordings of this latest Quidditch season. One by one fans trickled in to see four of the signing team and out again to head home as the time ticked on and Diagon Alley reached its usual emptying time slots. Soon you would have to ready yourself for the nerve wracking task of going back to the manor, but thankfully it wouldn’t be today.

.

Screams filled your home and jolted you from bed only to find Ginny in the empty ballroom hurling glass balls she’d charmed not to break at a mattress stood on its end between muttered sentences no doubt from the crumbled letter at her feet. In the doorway you, Draco, Neville, Percy and the twins stood watching her until she turned and huffed. “I thought I muffled he room, sorry.”

Draco pointed at the ball on he floor, “I take it that’s from Harry?”

She growled out another huff and floated the ball higher and it flattened itself out, “It would be safer for us to remain apart. I wish things were different however it’s not safe for you to be in a relationship with me!”

Lowering your head your hand rubbed over your face and you grumbled, “What an idiot..”

Raising your head you caught her gaze and she said, “When you go to Dudley’s party you give him a whack for me!”

You nodded. “Will do.”

In another huff she said, “Sorry I woke you. I’ll muffle the room. Just need a few more throws and I will write the most scathing reply it’ll turn his hair pink!”

Holding back your chortle you turned the head back to your rooms after telling her your doors are open if she needs you. Clearly Harry was being stupid, and clearly Ginny had all the ammo she needed to make him realize this fact.

.

Around the table at Privet drive after you had whacked Harry in the back of the head you glanced at Dudley who flashed you a grin saying, “Thanks for the concert tickets, how’d you even get them? Been sold out for months.”

With a grin you replied, “I know one of their roadies.” Parting his lips, “Went to school together.”

Vernon, “Hogwarts? They worked at Hogwarts and work as a roadie?”

With a chuckle you said, “There is a great deal of monotony in our world too. Though he’s saving up cash while his own band is on hiatus for their pregnant drummer.” Making them nod in understanding.

Dudley sighed, “Wish I knew how to play an instrument.”

With a smirk you replied, “Never too late to learn.”

He shrugged, “Might pick up a lesson in University. Got into X.”

With brows raised in Vernon and Petunia’s glance your way you asked, “That’s, a good school? Like top tier?”

Dudley’s cheeks turned pink a bit and he mumbled looking away, “Well, not the top. Twelfth overall.”

“Well done, Dudley.” His eyes met yours seeing your grin easing his out again, “I’m not up to date on Muggle schools, but well done. I am certain you will be marvelous.”

Dudley, “Mainly got in cuz Dad went there.”

Your hand waved in front of you, “Legacies are nothing to scoff at. Families aside I’m certain if they thought you wouldn’t fit or do well they wouldn’t have accepted you.”

Vernon, “Exactly.”

Petunia, “Are you continuing to teach next year?”

“I believe so, unless Dumbledore changes his mind again.”

Harry chortled, “Not likely him being technically dead and all.”

Petunia looked at you and you shook your head, “He’s gone underground, not dead.”

Petunia gravely asked, “Has it come to that? Again?”

“Afraid so, ya.”

Dudley, “Are there going to be more bridge attacks?”

“We’re going to try to keep that from happening again.”

Petunia, “Should we move?”

With a grin you shook your head, “Trust me, when it comes to that I’ll come get you, pack it all up and keep you safe.”

*

“Have that scrubbed!” Through each room the teens tasked to join Riddle’s ranks by their families were ushered into the task of scrubbing the Manor while Riddle worked himself into a frenzy for your visit the following day. A sighting of Barty both infuriated him and lit up his darkened gaze, “Crouch, how is our Queen faring today?” He wasn’t certain where he had first heard the title but once he had it was insisted upon that each Death Eater referring to you used the title.

“Bit tired. Got roped into another family event on her Mum’s side.”

Riddle nodded then turned his head with brow ridges furrowed in a snarling path to the teen moving a tall decorative vase you had complimented once allowing Bellatrix to stroll up to Barty with a wide grin as her hands settled on her greatly rounded stomach. “Barty, I see, again, our Queen has neglected to pay her respects to our Dark Lord.”

Barty flashed her a smirk, “Jaqi is otherwise detained and will be here next week. Did you do something with your hair?” The second question asked in his move past her to head for the sitting room where Narcissa usually sat.

Huffing in a waddle after him she stated, “I happen to be pregnant!”

In a glance back Barty smirked, “So no to the hair then?”

“This happens to be our Dark Lord’s child!” She said in his entering the sitting room.

“Well you certainly haven’t been showing Rudolphus any affection, so who else could it belong to?” Plopping down in the chair beside Narcissa’s he flashed her another smirk.

Bellatrix huffed and said, “Rudolphus understands our Dark Lord needs as many pure blood women of notable lines to breed him an army. Part of why our, Queen, should be here showing her allegiance, properly, on her knees.”

Inhaling sharply Barty spoke before he could think about it he blurted out, “Well that’d be difficult being as she’s due in a matter of weeks with our own.” That made Bellatrix shift on her feet with her smirk dropping as Riddle entered the room and drew closer to the group.

“Jaqi is with child?” Riddle asked in a move to sit down.

Barty exhaled in a pointed glare at Bellatrix ignoring Narcissa’s confused gaze his way she was reigning back as he said, “She wished, to tell you herself, next week at the dinner.”

Riddle, “Is she managing well? She has not written to me of this.” His eyes narrowed. “Apparently there was some faulty supply of ingredients for the home tests she had been taking through the season, and with the regimens she’s been able to keep quite slender, but she has picked up some weight lately and we noticed the supply blunder and, positive. We were going to get married before the baby but she wanted to wait, something about her great grandparents and a traditional dress.”

Riddle, “Of course, of course. If she is unwell to travel here next week surely she can rest until after the birth.”

Barty shook his head, “She’s calmed down to the summer schedule. Taking it all in stride, Regulus is fawning over her when we’re apart.”

Riddle nodded, “Of course, of course. Yes, he saw to her upbringing, no doubt she would ask for his assistance.” His eyes scanning over the floor in thought muttering, “She must be protected and seen to always.” Making Bellatrix scowl deeper.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the dip into the darkening world. This one will probably throw you for a loop but let me know what you think if you don't mind. getting so close now. :D

Out in the back gardens of your hidden home extra vines of flowers were encouraged to grow by you and Neville while Draco saw to the gazebo with Ginny’s aid. Luna helped to arrange the seating with Cho and Angelina in tow. The twins helped Katie to add the bows to the end of the waist high lanterns down the color changing carpet laid down for the aisle. Right on top of the glass gazebo in the center of the fountain there the ceremony would take place. Their tries to keep it simple had left to the family planning everything. In a pink shimmering one shoulder dress covered in a layered wrap draping from the one shoulder around you and hanging to your waist keeping you warm and obscuring a clear view of your figure. You joined Hermione in helping Tonks into her purple dress coated in raised woven ribbon flowers across the middle of it with the skirt layered in varying colors shifting in the light.

In the sea of gathering friends and family members you took your place at the piano. The words had been spoken and adorable matching crescent moon rings traded, the simple band cover would rotate as the month went on to show the phase of the moon in bright opals through the shifting onyx band.

Softly in their first dance as a couple a memory triggering song began to play. It had been played for Lily and James, your parents and now Remus and Lupin. The Marauders clan was growing and shifting in membership.

Timidly Remus began the dance and Tonks steadily drew him out of his clenched stance to relax into the rhythm in a series of awkward twists and spins between their jokes and giggles at being the focus of the room until others joined in.

The second song began to play on its own and a grin eased into your lips as you noticed Barty was extending his hand for yours to lead you into the floor. An opening spin and he stepped closer laying your raised arm around his shoulders while his other hand claimed yours and the free one draped around your back. Cake and pictures flowed between courses of food and as approved by Remus, Regulus and your father in a turn of his head Barty asked, “Is that a ballon?”

Turning your head hoping the balloon bag hadn’t busted yet with the final surprise your brows furrowed and you asked, “What balloon?” Looking forward again your lips parted not seeing him there but a stunned squeak from Fleur had you glance downwards to find Barty there.

“I wasted so much of my life, and you were a beacon of hope for me. Please do me the honor of being yours.”

“I, will.” The stroke of his thumb over the back of your left hand and the adoring gaze in his eyes had you nodding and up he popped easing the ring onto your finger and leaning in for a kiss to melt around you in a tight hug through the whistles and cheers.

Remus chuckled saying, “Now, if no one else-,”

A shriek made you all turn to look at Fleur in her own tackling hug she induced on Bill, when he had just barely brought the box from his pocket. The mishap making Arthur lean forward to catch the box he eased open so when she released him he could claim it and ease it on her finger in the sea of chuckles and claps. True they were already engaged for a few months but the ring she had designed was finally ready to be given to her replacing the solid silver band.

Ron and Harry however decided to try and be funny lifting tiny lizards to gasp and trade before a big hug making everyone erupt into laughter as the lizards bit the opposite person’s ears in their tight hug ensuing their mini panic and getting them free with Molly and Narcissa’s help.

In all it had started a bit tense but a threat of light in Harry on fire if he tried to ‘protect’ her again brought the young couple right back together again and into the dance floor with everyone else.

Seated as you claimed another helping of sliced fruit to keep from drinking at another glance at the pear shaped champagne sapphire ring in a rose gold setting coated with smaller matching stones around the band Barry’s chuckle at Ron being led around by his mom pretending he didn’t love how big it made her smile. “Can I ask why you proposed without being rude?”

Smiling at you he said, “Other than my undying devotion to you?” You nodded and he shifted in his seat turning to face the table on his outward turned chair and lowly said, “I planned on telling you later and let you enjoy the party. But I want you to be clear, I have explained all this to your dad and uncle.” Making you nod and rest your arms on the table, “Bellatrix is heavily pregnant.”

“Lovely.” You answered sarcastically, “It’s-?”

He nodded, “Yup. And she’s been going round telling the others from Noble houses to ‘do their duty’.”

“Oh great…”

He wet his lips and leaned in, “I knew it was coming, she’s been harping on that Riddle’s calling you our Queen now. So, it sort of slipped, that we were engaged, and you were heavily pregnant..”

His brows sunk expecting you to shout but your fingers rose to brush your bangs back behind your ear in a sharp inhale as your wide eyes locked on his then shrank to normal again. “So, heavily?”

He nodded, “Said it’s a matter of weeks.”

Your hands shifted into the air for a moment in a quick flail, “Clearly I’m not!”

Leaning in more he grinned again, “See, but that’s the brilliant part! Because, you remember before Christmas, that one nighter I had?”

You nodded, “She wanted her hubby to join you?”

He nodded, “Yes! Well, she’s pregnant and she doesn’t want the baby so I convinced her to keep it through to the birth and I would take it after her husband learned about it, he’s clipped you see. She’s been staying with me and Severus for the night, hoped we could keep her in one of your safe houses. So all you would have to do is fake a-,” his eyes rose as you stood, “Where are you going?”

Your hand was offered to him and you said, “I can’t just fake a pregnancy, even as a disguise it doesn’t work like that. There are ways they could tell… I have to get pregnant.” You glanced at him teasing, “Excuse me, heavily pregnant.”

Turning to your father you crossed and saw his smile grow and he asked, “I take it Barty filled you in?”

“Yes,” holding your grin you said, “If you’ll excuse us, I have to go get heavily pregnant. We’re going to drop by Newt’s.”

In your turn away Regulus leaned in asking, “Did she say Newt? As in Scamander? What can he do?”

Sirius shrugged and in your path through the house Barty asked, “Just how is Newt going to help you with this?”

“He asked me a favor a few months back, now it seems I’ll be taking him up on it.” Pointing up at him at the enchanted doorway you said, “And you are not allowed to laugh.”

“Of course, but now I am curious.”

…

Three telling knocks sounded and Newt grinned as he let you both in looking you over, “Well don’t you two look ready to paint the town red?”

You grinned saying, “Yes, well we just came from a wedding, and I happen to need to get heavily pregnant. Is your doctor friend available?”

Newt smiled brightly at you, “Yes! Tina will put on the kettle and you just go on in and see them. I will be down shortly after I fetch the Doc..” he said darting off as he wrangled himself into his trench coat and scarf.

Down into the habitat basement you went and led Barty to the Boa Red Panda exhibit where he looked between he creatures cooing as you drew closer making him gasp, “No! We are not having Pandas?!” He asked elatedly making you roll your eyes.

“You said heavily pregnant. This is how that happens validly for a good reason and not just faking it pissing her off more.”

A handshake from the equally as eager Doctor made her curls bounce along with yours as she said, “I am so thrilled to finally meet you! Mr Scamander talks so much about you and all your achievements with magical creatures I feel as if I know you already! He did mention he’d brought up the offer but never said it would be this soon, not that that’s a problem! We just get you into some comfy clothes and I can get this all settled.” You nodded and she guided you to choose a pair of sweats and a tank top then had you lay back on a couch with Barty’s lap as your pillow.

The largest of the Boa Panda males neared your side and a gooey ball was released into the hidden pouch on his belly brought out as the Doc tapped her fingers over your belly measuring the right spot before she pressed it onto your skin and your eyes closed feeling it soak through. Sharply your side clenched in a knot making her and Newt secure your hips until the full spread out ball had seeped in easing the knots with it. Around your wrist a pregnancy crystal band was secured and you were kept still on the bed while the panda stroked its head along your belly secreting scentless oils from its fur helping to quicken along the conception triggering a hot flash in you. Half an hour you fought against the heat and finally calmed when the band flashed from clear to a darkening blue confirming you were pregnant making the pandas bound around the room giddily knowing more of their kind were coming.

Snacks and special teas were given before you were let up and allowed to head home again. A tight hug from Newt came with his assurance to keep checking up on you and into the street Barty led you draping his arm around your back smirking in the shift of your gaze to him. “Have I told you how marvelous you are today?”

“Thank you for not laughing.”

After a stunned scoff he replied, “Saving a nearly extinct race of creatures while fooling one of the darkest bunch of people in the Wizarding world. Far from humorous.” In your glance up at him he let out a weak chuckle and said, “I cannot wait to see how adorable your little ones are. All tiny and fuzzy,” your giggles sounded making him chuckle again.

Back to your home you went and feeling the weight of the day you stole one of the last brownies left smiling that Remus and Tonks were still dancing alone in the moonlight, the moment captured eternally on film by the camera still floating through the house catching the guests in varying stages of relaxation before bed. Off to share with your father what your plan was Barty watched you head up to your bedroom to answer your physical urge to sleep. The early morning stop to answer Lucius’ request to make a double of his home and shrink the real one for protection would find you extra rested before heading off to your shop.

..

Warm light filled your room with the sunrise and in a rub of your face your eyes opened to inspect the still blue crystal bracelet and engagement ring you were still wearing reminding you of your eventful day. In a deep exhale you shifted onto your back off your numb shoulder and used your feet and conscious hand to brush the covers down to sit up. At the edge of the bed your eyes sank to your belly and in a lift of your shirt your lips parted in the drastic change over night.

Onto your feet you climbed and hurried into the bathroom to look at yourself in the mirror already looking like you had swallowed a quaffle. Exhaling sharply your hands settled on the counter of the sink when a stroke of your belly stirred a group of wiggles inside you making you mumble, “Okay, that’s not odd at all…” again you stroked your belly saying, “You all behave in there.”

Looking at your reflection again your eyes rose from your stomach to your arms up to your face, clearly now you were glowing almost, well, not glowing but glittering. A common trait of Veela women who are expecting adding to their allure, a trait easily explained as missed with certain potions, of which you had none ready. But at least being an eighth Veela it was only noticeable up close and in low light, almost forgettable when you switched the lights on. Turning around you sighed and went to look in your closet mumbling, “Thick tights it is.”

Changing out of your father’s old jersey and your shorts you picked a pair of underwear, nice comfy pair you made certain to add pads to just in case of anything embarrassing happening after hearing so many stories from Molly on accidents that came up in her various pregnancies. Carefully you settled the soft bra around your noticeably swollen chest making you huff at how badly your back was going to take these new changes to your figure. Sitting on the stool you eased the black leggings you had found on one of the shelves from your last shopping trip in Hogsmeade, coated in soft grey clouds and shimmering stars you eased up around your hips under your belly.

Nipping at your lip you eyed your shirts and decided on a royal blue blouse reaching to the middle of your thighs. The baggy shirt with a low dipping neck had you reaching for a small vest you added covering your chest and helping to ruffle up the rest of the shirt to disguise your belly. Socks and your boots were next to be added with your wand sheath and pouch you slid in the hidden pocket on the vest. A jacket was grabbed and set on the counter to the sink when you went to brush your teeth and undo your loose braid you fluffed around you hoping to disguise the glittering of your skin.

Still down you went and flashing a grin at K in passing, whose eyes traveled over you knowingly in heading to the kitchen for some more juice for you and took your seat at your father’s side. Even groggily his eyes landed on you and a wide grin settled onto his face you answered with a quick grin then turned to the full plate Regulus set in front of you.

“Oi.” Across the table your eyes rose to Ron as he said, “What’s wrong with your face Jaqi?”

All eyes shifted to you with Fleur’s along with them stirring a loud gasp from her making you turn to Ron saying, “Subtle, very subtle.”

Fleur hopped up on her feet saying in French as she rounded the table, _“How did I not notice this? You are dazzling_!” At your seat she claimed the one beside it and squeaked seeing your belly more apparent making her extend her hands causing the teens across from you to stand open mouthed at her hands settling on your belly after an approving nod.

Harry, “When did that happen?!”

Ron, “Must have been that wrap thing! Does Mum know?!”

Molly came into the room asking, “Does Mum know what-?” Her eyes scanned the room and naturally fell to you dropping her mouth hurrying her shuffle over to you, “Jaqi!”

Flashing a quick grin you said, “False negatives on the tests put me off.” Watching her hands replace Fleur’s as you said, “Sort of popped up at once.” In a group shifting under her hands telling of the odd pregnancy making her eyes catch yours in a flicker of silver trading the memory of learning what Barty had told Riddle and how you had gotten pregnant spreading a grin onto her face to keep from giggling at the creatures you were carrying.

Molly, “I’ll start the prepping then, for our little bundle on the way.”

Fleur dug through her purse left hanging on her chair saying, “I know I have some in here… _Mama sent me some just in case_.” With a grin she pulled the powder compact she carried over to you unwrapping to crouch beside you, _“I can always get more. This will help with the shimmer.”_ A few taps of the puff inside to the powder later and she adoringly helped to dab the muting powder on your face and neck she folded shut again and pressed into your palm smiling at you, _“There, stunning as ever. Have you told your great grandparents yet?”_

“No. Not yet. Not really certain, how to…”

Her hand waved and she said, “They will be ecstatic!”

Straightening up Molly said, “I’m going to fetch you some extra fruit today. You’ll need ample fruits, and all the right juices, oh I’ll get started on a list.” She said hurrying off as Fleur turned to her seat again leaving you staring at Harry and Ron sitting wide eyed staring at you still even through Ginny and Hermione’s tugging them back to their seats.

Hermione flashed you a grin, “You’ll be a wonderful Mum.”

Ginny nodded and said, “Can’t wait to see a baby morpher!”

Softly you giggled and glanced at the smirking Twins taking their own seats for the breakfast you all got back to as Harry and Ron asked questions trying to come to terms with the stunning news, all mainly critiquing the Quidditch finals on how safe you had been in each match soon sending themselves up to rewatch the matches carefully. In the mix as you rose to head off to the Malfoy Manor with the twins the rest of the teens came down and heard in the shuffling of stunned adults adjusting to the news as well.

Sharing grins over your head Fred and George asked, “Do we get to help name them?”

Giggling to yourself you brushed your hair from your face in their joint reach out to rub your belly and George said, “Can’t wait to see their fuzzy faces.”

“Well he just sprung it all on me. He told them all I was heavily pregnant. Heavily! I can’t just potion my way through that without dipping to a baby snatching spell and I am not dipping into that pit of lava. And me mimicking the belly brings up a whole heap of problems in making that convincing.”

Fred, “Ya, that is troubling, only thing is,”

Both, “Where’s the baby coming from?”

George, “Percy might accept an infantile potion if we ask nicely.”

You giggled again saying as you stepped through the enchanted doorway to the driveway outside the locked gate and said, “Barty’s one night stand ended fruitfully.” They looked at you open mouthed, “She doesn’t want it, Barty does, we do, so, baby.”

Fred sheepishly asked, “What about, I mean, you can’t hide morpher in a baby..”

George nodded, “Or fake it, bit hard to..”

“She is, Barty mentioned her asking what he wanted her to look like after they were alone.”

Both of them grinned saying, “Ah, how convenient.”

You giggled again, “If I didn’t know better he’d have chosen her for it.”

The door opening behind you again bringing Draco up to you open mouthed asking, “You’re pregnant?! I mean, I know what Barty said to Bella, but, you’re actually, pregnant?!”

With a sigh you said, “For now, I have to say that I can’t tell you everything, I will explain things after the birth.” In his stolen glance at your belly he came closer and your hand guided his onto it making his brow inch up at the kick under his hand, softly in latin you whispered, “I wasn’t pregnant at the wedding.”

Softly he asked back, “Is it illegal?”

You shook your head and the twins giggled to themselves and said, “They’re adorable.” Draco’s brows inched up and they said, “You’ll see.”

Draco’s hand pulled back and he looked to the manor saying, “Dad pulled all we’d need out. Some of the new numbers from the South keep talking about sacking the 28’s houses.”

In you and the trio shrinking and duplicating the shielded manor Draco kept watch around you then cradled the orb. At your speaking again he met your gaze, “Has Astoria asked for shielding on her home?”

Draco, “Her parents seem to be leaning towards it. Brought up possibly heading to a vacation home out near the Netherlands. But they don’t want to abandon the fort.”

With a nod you led the way through your door to the shop for you to start readying to unlock for the day. “Well keep letting her know we can help with both if they decide it.”

“Ok,” with a sway of his hand the orb was sent to his parents’ room in your home, “I will.” Turning to head to his own tasks while you handled yours. The doors were opened and in your chosen task of keeping displays filled you wove through bursts of people trying not to draw attention to your ring or belly, though thankfully for you it was the ring that drew attention and questions of who you were marrying.

.

Home again with a sigh you entered the kitchen and charmed the kettle to fill and set on the burner you lit, cocoa powder was added to a large mug you brought out marshmallows for. From the hall K entered asking, “Would you like a grilled cheese, Mistress?”

Catching his gaze you grinned saying, “Yes, please.” Stroking a hand over your raised shin to fix a fold in your sock, “It’s a tricky situation, but thank you for not thinking less of me.”

His hand outstretched to cradle yours, “Mistress has treated Kreacher like family. Kreacher would never think less of his Mistress. This baby will be much loved and protected. My kind do not trouble with weddings for our young. Mistress is having a child and Kreacher will never allow harm to the child.”

Softly you replied in removing the kettle, “Thank you.” Filling your mug to the brim you stirred with a swirl of your finger above it with a flurry of marshmallows adding to it.

K spoke again, “Kreacher will ready your sandwiches, go and relax Mistress.”

“Thank you.” You replied raising your mug to sip on heading to your room, in passing the library you caught Hermione’s gaze from the library door and you sighed entering the room mentally calling for a certain book. Easing into the chair on her right that scooted out for you she shifted in hers eyeing you in your next sip. “No laughing.”

“What would I laugh at?” In the landing of the book on the table you flipped it open to the right page and slid it closer to her making her lean in with brows furrowed in focus reading the contents softly to herself. “Boa Red Panda…” Down three paragraphs she read still confused until she got to the triplet sisters ‘attacked’ by the creatures they had discovered in their family purchasing a remote island parting her lips. Reading how they were just barely managed to a hospital in time to see the female cubs being born booming the population by twenty until their maturation then it would explode hundreds of times over.

Looking up at you she listened as you said, “I needed to be pregnant, and they love morphers,”

“But,”

She leaned in and you continued, “Barty had a one night stand, there is a baby. We just have to juggle a bit.”

“Where’s she at?”

“One of our safe houses out of sight till after, then she agreed to have her memory wiped about it.”

“And you’re, okay with this?”

Sighing again you turned the page showing pictures of the adorable cubs making her grin and lean in at their picture bouncing around in the pen they were placed in at a week old. “They’re breed is dying. Some of the raids left them to three females,” parting her lips, “Newt gathered as many up as he can to hide and if I can have 15 that could be thousands more, morpher born females have more daughters than natural born ones. I can’t just fake a pregnancy, and there are spells, but only dark ones to have a baby of my own this quickly. It’s only a matter of weeks and I could do so much good from it.”

“How, how did you even get pregnant? Turkey baster?”

With a chuckle you said, “They have a pouch they release a bundle of, it’s like a ball of gooey, sperm really, and they rub it on your stomach and it soaks in, and they rub on your stomach adding oils to help conception along, had some teas and snacks came home had a nap and boom, belly.”

“Wow, have you told Molly? She seemed in a frenzy earlier.”

You nodded, “Now I just have to find a way to tell the Pears without their demanding to come out for it all.”

“Well, if we have to we could explode some pipes to keep them away when you, how is the birth-,”

“C section. Newt’s got a doctor for it, can’t go to Mungo’s, and we might have to handle the other birth here to keep it hushed.”

“Well you certainly can’t keep it secret forever.”

You shook your head and took another sip of your drink calling a sheet of paper and pen from your room perking up your owl on his perch along the wall before his flight over to the table to wait for it to be passed over to him. Wetting your lips you eyed the paper and simply wrote that a series of false negatives had come out to be wrong and now you were indeed confirmed to be pregnant. There was no need for them to rush out here and that you were being well cared for and after the birth in a matter of weeks they could drop by to meet their Great Great Grandchild. All tailed with a request of keeping it hushed until then.

It was all ridiculous and still you blew the ink dry and folded the letter you sealed shut and passed over to the owl mumbling, “Enjoy the flight fluffball.” In a gleeful screech it claimed the letter and flew out through a window you opened feeling Hermione’s hand on yours, “This can only end well.”

Softly she chuckled in your weak giggle just relenting to the situation knowing that it certainly would take something drastic to keep them quiet and at a distance until the birth.

…

Anxiously at the breakfast table in your focus on the book in your hand Barty was on his way to buttering his toast a second time making Snape grab his wrist and shake his head drawing his eyes from you back to his toast he took a large bite of. Lowering your glass from a sip of your juice you asked Barty, “What do you think of Ophelia?”

His brows popped up and he pushed his mouthful to the side mumbling from behind his raised hand, “I thought we decided on Emmeline.”

Your eyes rose and you said, “For a middle name.”

His nod broke and he glanced at your father in his saying, “Mmm, lovely name. One of the moons of Uranus,” with a smirk he asked, “Expecting a rebel are we?”

You smirked back, “New beginnings call for rebels.”

“Touche,” he replied raising his coffee for a sip.

Barty’s lips parted after he swallowed, “Oh, for the star name, Ophelia is lovely. Were you thinking of a second middle name as well?”

Releasing your lip from a nip you said, “Any names you want?”

“Could we use Rose too?” You nodded and he said, “Always wanted a little Rose. Emmeline Ophelia Rose Tennant-Black.” You couldn’t help but grin at his using your mother’s middle name.

Regulus, “Hyphenating?”

Barty nodded, “I would love to pay tribute to her mother’s line as well as mine.”

Sirius, “I for one cannot wait to meet our little girl.”

Lowering the book of possible names you set it aside to finish your drink smoothing a hand over the long sweater dress resting over your rounded belly over your black leggings. Down your back a long braid swayed in your stand signaling the pop up Barty and Snape made with Regulus right behind you. Draco, already digging for his coat in the closet by the door passed you yours with a grin and took his place at your side for the walk to the enchanted doorway that opened for you outside the hidden Manor Riddle dwelled in. Already inside Lucius and Narcissa arrived and helped to calm Bellatrix from the barrage of questions she had planned to corner you with.

Down the long drive you strolled taking Barty’s hand to calm his deep inhales and exhales stirring a grin from him in your glance up at him, “You’ll be fine.”

He nodded and leaned in to steal a quick kiss on your knuckles on the hand locked with his he lowered to cradle with his free hand, “I know. Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen.”

Keeping his gaze forward he missed your calming grin you gave Draco, who grinned back and inhaled himself and stepped back to let you and Barty through the door two Death Eaters opened when you took the first step to them. Up and in you went to the same path ending at those same wing back chairs in front of a roaring fireplace with Riddle wide eyed on his feet looking you over with a spreading grin. “My Queen, you are radiant.”

“Thank you.” You replied in a weak chuckle and took the seat his hand motioned you to that Barty eased into at your side.

Shifting his gaze to Draco his hand outstretched and Draco’s folded inside it for the back of it to be patted in his smirk, “Well done in cornering Dumbledore. If not for that Phoenix you would have had him. Excellent job in leading our group inside the school, is the pathway still open?”

Draco quickly replied, “There was a bit of a mishap with one of the doors, won’t close the seal now.”

Riddle grinned saying, “No matter, there are other ways.” He looked to you, “I trust you have a way of removing the cabinet to erase suspicion?”

You nodded, “Of course, it will be dealt with.”

Widening his grin before his wand was drawn and he eased Draco’s sleeve up and in a momentary flinch the Dark Mark was burned then vanished into his forearm, “Well earned. I have big plans for the Ministry and your places in Hogwarts would prove in handy for me.” For all her tries to speak Bellatrix was ordered back to bed and get off her swollen ankles he asked if you had troubles with and smiled hearing you didn’t get to stay on your feet long enough for them to swell with how the men circled around you. Hours he asked you your impressions on the Minister from your various sources and shared his own plans for Hogwarts.

“Now that Dumbledore is out of the picture Severus will take his place as Headmaster, and you my Queen, shall be leading those young shapeable minds in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Much more than being limited to the untested Potions years, with a much greater audience. And, I have several ideas to raise this reputation of yours, carefully laid plans, there are certain members of ours requiring to be, contained for a time to be released later.” In a sweep of the room he said, “Normally I would lead Fenrir to this, however he seems to have taken into the wind again leaving his wolf companions less than accountable. Until his return of course they can prove useful in these new plans, and quite useful in breaking any doubts this new Minister could possibly have for you.” Leaning closer he smiled at you saying, “You will be untouchable, and no one will see you coming.”

With a smirk you replied, “They never do.” Between your close thighs Barty’s thumb stroked against your fingers in an unnoticed sign of pride knowing fully your plans and history supporting he had no clue what was coming his way.


	65. Babies, Weddings, Plots and Escapes

Over the table at the Manor your eyes settled on a Mandrake Charity Burbage in your path to the door, a subtle reach from you claimed Lucius’ wand he noticed you slid from his walking stick sheath into his jacket pocket that you replaced with a spare wand you shaped the silver handle to a snake’s head in the end of his walking stick. Turning away after stealing the brief shielding hug in his peck on your cheek and muttered thanks you returned to the exit once Narcissa had claimed her own hug as well and sent Draco with you and Barty.

At your side he remained fixed and guided you back to your home, once inside though you caught the wide eyed stare of the Grangers with enchanted bags on their shoulders who calmed in your greeting grin. “Finally get it all squirreled away?”

Mr Granger nodded answering, “Thanks again, for putting us up.”

Moving closer you replied, “No thanks necessary, you’re family. There is a Granger on the family tree you know. So we’re counting it.”

Making them chuckle and head for their usual rooms while Hermione asked you, “Sore today?”

You shook your head, “Just hungry, as usual.” With your spreading smirk you offered her a copy of your latest sketch of the blonde you called from your room upstairs, who was staring at her adoringly from afar making a grin split onto her face, “Thought you might need a pick me up.”

With a hint of tears in her glance up at you she replied, “Thank you. How was it?”

“Tons of planning. Lot’s to adjust to. But nothing too soon, so enjoy your summer. Fred and George are handling Luna’s move tomorrow.”

Draco, “Oh, Astoria wrote, her parents are on board for a beach vacation.”

“Lovely.”

Barty grinned saying, “Regulus and I can handle that one tomorrow.” Smirking at Barty, “If Astoria chooses to live here until school starts what ever will you manage to converse about?” Draco’s face twisted into a blushing grin making him turn away stirring a chuckle from you three.

You barely had time to turn when Molly came out of the kitchen, “Ahh! Off your feet!” With a grin you joined her to the dining room where she settled you down and offered you the lunch she had prepared with Hermione and Barty gladly joining you.

Newt of course dropped by for the weekly visit alongside the doctor, who examined you in your room for privacy and gave you a beaming smile giving you the all clear that you were doing well.

.

Severus however returned with an interesting set of news driving you to groan and cover your face for a moment, “Okay…” cross legged in the library you sat in the window seat and smoothed your fingers across your lips for a moment trying to think, “How, to fix this…ah.” With a wave of your hand you summoned from across the floor in the corner of Dumbledore’s school office under a cabinet the fake Elder Wand from his ghoul double to float in front of you.

“K,”

“Yes Mistress,” he said popping up at your side with a grin.

“Could you fetch me the Ollivander brothers please?” Drawing your own wand you smoothed it along the wand muttering, “I need a convincing fake.” In Draconic you laced the wand with an aura of raw power and he smirked popping away.

Snape, “Fake?” Sitting down across from you he eyed the wand with narrowing eyes, “You mean to give it to Riddle? How do you know he will take it?”

“Because, who would turn down Dumbledore’s wand to start a new wave to a war?”

At once the brothers appeared and in looking you over both drew in an excited breath at your expecting status then shifted their gaze to the wand in front of you furrowing their brows, to them you said, “It’s a fake, though, I need your help to make it convincing.”

They came in closer inspecting the wand then looked to you, the elder said, “You have laced an aura into it?”

You nodded, “Will it be noticeable?”

The other shook his head, “Not after we fill the core.”

The elder again spoke, “Just leave this to us, we know this core better than any, and know just how to duplicate it closely enough to be convincing now that you’ve laced it.”

“Shouldn’t take long, we shall head to our shop and alert you when we have completed it.”

“Congratulations, on your child.”

With a grin you answered, “Thank you. I know this is troubling-,”

They shook their heads and said together, “No trouble at all.”

The elder stated, “Not if this sates any troubles You-Know-Who’s quest for the Elder Wand long enough for him to be muzzled.”

Through your door they traveled to their hidden shop inside yours and got to work and you turned to look at Snape answering his unspoken sentence, “The Elder Wand is supposed to be an unbeatable wand, the wielder is supposed to be untouchable in matters of power, though hundreds have killed in hopes of taking it for themselves.”

Snape nodded, “Ah, no wonder he would search for it himself then.”

“And I know just who he’ll go to ask about it.”

It didn’t take long at all, as by dinner the masterful Wizards had completed the task and handed over the wand, that you and Dumbledore in his invitation along with Minerva to dinner could feel having wielded the true thing. With a knowing nod Dumbledore accepted the fake he went to entomb with his fake body when the meal was through while you went outside to the gardens. There between Opal and Norberta, Tulip sat raised up sniffing the air smelling hints of the incoming rain, a grin eased onto her face as she lowered to greet you.

 _“Hello beautiful,”_ you hissed out in Parseltongue in her move to nuzzle your belly as you stroked her snout, _“Enjoying the gardens today?”_

With a nod she said, _“Rain is coming. Good and moist for your eggs to be laid in.”_

A distant doorbell turned the head of those inside the sitting room while you continued chatting with the three enjoying the last bits of sun before the storms coming. Though gasps from the doorway to the gardens turned your head to see the Pears standing in a large group that hurried over to come greet you while the younger of the group all inspected Tulip and the dragon pair while you were pulled into a series of hugs. Hands fell to your belly and right into the house you were led as Vivienne took charge of your care unloading a vast supply of all they had stockpiled.

Fluffing the pillows and blankets around you Ollivier asked, _“And where is this fiancé of yours? Why isn’t he here tending to you?”_

 _“Things are different here, there are people hunting us. He keeps them at bay.”_ Parting his lips and making Vivienne turn to look at you with fear in her eyes, _“The man who killed Suzsienne and my Mum is loose, that’s why I can’t publicize this yet, to keep her safe. Won’t be long now.”_

Vivienne drew closer, _“She?”_

Her hopeful tone answered with your reply, _“She.”_

Eric, _“Any idea for names yet?”_

_“Emmeline Ophelia Rose Tennant-Black.”_

Grins spread on their faces and Ollivier stated, _“What a beautiful name, my grandmother was named Emmeline.”_

Eric, _“Why Ophelia?”_

_“It’s the name of a moon. Family tradition, names after stars or planets.”_

Vivienne, _“No doubt David had some input on the name?”_

With a grin you answered, _“He chose Rose, used to love Mum’s middle name_. _”_ Parting her lips, _“He is excited, we all are. It just came out of nowhere and we have to adjust so much.”_ Looking her over you asked, _“How is France? Are there a lot of attacks?”_

Shaking her head she said, _“If there are it isn’t noticeable to us.”_

 _“Well if you ever would like your island hidden let me know_.” A curious glint flashed in her eyes, _“We have ways.”_

..

By morning you had settled the family into their rooms after a hearty dinner and woken early to join Harry for a trip to Privet Drive. Weeks prior they had been alerted it was time to move into hiding and had packed but the sight of you in your waddling state had you shaking your head and saying, “It’s a long story.” Instantly your hand was cradled with an open mouthed stare from Petunia in a brushing of your hair from your face and you let out a weak chuckle in her eyeing your ring. “That, is an even longer story. For the short version I needed to be engaged and pregnant,” you whispered as Harry went to help Vernon gather the bags and boxes.

“I don’t understand, why would you need to be pregnant, engaged I get, but-,”

Her soft inquiry shifted with you out of Harry’s earshot to the back doors still open on the warm day, and you whispered back, “There’s a guy with certain intentions,” she nodded. “So my best friend is now my fiancé and the child from a fling of his is nearly born so, there is a baby, but I just need to play the part.”

“What of the mother?” After a pause she asked, “She doesn’t want it?”

You shook your head, “It won’t be long, and then I can bring her over when we get you settled again if you like?”

Eagerly she nodded and then joined the others in rounding up their things to join you through the enchanted doorway into their chosen hut. The common seeming house made then turn in a curious circle to inspect it until you waved a hand opening the blinds parting their lips at the ocean view luring them through the house and into their private garden with a clear shot to the beach. Paid time off was settled for Vernon and an extension on Dudley’s acceptance was granted to aid in their hiding for as long as they would need. A hug later and you had to head through your doorway again with your eyes closing for a moment at the sway inducing joint scuffle inside you from the eager cubs anxious to be born.

It would be a matter of days now and off to your shop you went for a final check on inventory, where through the crowds a momentary hold of the railing at your side brought the hatted Rita Skeeter through the crowds for a closer look. In and out again just as fast the only trace of your knowledge of her presence was after she had left from Angelina and Katie mentioning it on your joint lunch break. Rolling your eyes you made your way home wondering just what she was up to and were off to find something to eat. Wincing at another painful joint kick you wrote to Newt asking if the surgery could be soon as you could barely sleep as it was without their nearing the point where they would claw their way out without a pouch to escape through.

Exhaling lowly your head lowered to your crossed arms as another vision flashed in your mind. Riddle was leaving tonight, off to see Grindlewald. Inhaling sharply your eyes glowed and into the sealed cell a glowing mist double of yourself appeared in front of the wide eyed Wizard you normally came to see in person. “Gellert, Tom Riddle Jr is coming to speak with you tonight.”

“Ah, I wondered when he would come. Does he mean to kill me then?”

“No, he is looking for something.” Grindelwald nodded, “Something you will tell him was buried with Dumbledore.”

His eyes narrowed, “Dumbledore is not dead. I would feel it.” After a moments pause he asked, “And just who does he believe killed him?”

“Severus Snape, in the trap I laid.”

“Ah, this Snape is an ally of yours then.”

“He grew up with my Mother and Aunt.”

With a nod he asked, “What he is searching for is buried with Dumbledore, he wouldn’t happen to be searching for the Elder Wand, would he? Because Dumbledore will never be foolish enough to bury it.”

A smirk from you was his answer and he bowed his head, “I shall anxiously await our next meeting my Queen.” In a blink the mist was gone and to himself he chuckled imagining how foolish this Riddle could truly be.

.

As usual Neville’s birthday celebration was shared with Harry, who both had been dropped off of the Ministry Trace of his magic at his coming of age. This year it was held at the Hollow, a choice to keep the party out of the crowded halls of your home freeing the boys to some privacy. Though the celebration seemed to be interrupted in your stolen nap by Rufus Scrimgeour, a chance drop by silenced the music playing and the joyful laughter and stories for the reading of a will, Dumbledore’s will.

A glance around after the passing of the Deluminator, Tales of the Beetle Bard and a Golden Snitch had him asking, “I was hoping to catch Miss Black for a moment.”

Harry, “She’s down for a nap.”

Rufus nodded, “Ah yes, tiring business pregnancy.”

Hermione’s brow inched up, “How did you know about that?”

Rufus pulled a magazine folded in half from his jacket pocket, “It is all over the press.” Open mouthed Hermione read the four page tale on your pregnancy with a stolen picture to confirm. “I had hoped to see if it was true myself, and try to convince her to see reason.”

Ron’s brows furrowed looking at Rufus making him flinch, “Reason? She’s the only one bringing reason about! You lot blindly chasing after ghosts and blaming all this to hide the truth!”

Rufus, “And what truth might that be?”

Harry, “That you’re afraid, and have no clue what you’re against. You’re afraid she might be right, that she’s not another Black Plague you can claim as evil.”

Hermione, “You’re a fool to think you can use her. Just like Fudge.”

In that his brows clenched and he promptly rose stating, “We are not weak, and no one is hiding! There are no puppets here!”

Ron smirked at him, “Sure about that Mate? Keep your eyes open. Strings are hard to catch till you end up tangled.” Rufus’ eyes narrowed for a moment then he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house.

…

Two ticks past midnight a mint green mist filled the rooms of the Pears keeping them asleep and deaf to the house around them as Molly leapt up to join Barty in readying his baby mamma into the guest room chosen for the birthing. Wincing yourself you were laid flat while in your own chosen guest room on the protective sheets you laid back with Regulus and your father holding your hands and smoothing their hands over your exposed belly.

Newt right on time with the Doctor readied the instruments as Hermione, the twins, Draco and Neville found you and readied to help however possible. Remus was last to arrive and sealed the door behind himself making his way to sit by your head as Narcissa and Snape kept watch on the Pear rooms keeping the mist flowing under their doors.

Exhaling slowly you felt Newt’s hand settle on your belly in smoothing a cream across it settling the shifting, “This will help us cut cleanly and numb you.” His eyes met yours in your peek out them you closed them shut again at the doctor nearing you.

Scalpel raised she said, “Cutting in, three, two, big pressure, one,” clutching the hands you were holding tighter the teens around you reacted to the first flash of blood and then the goo coated furry cubs being levitated from your womb one at a time into Newt’s waiting basket. Softly he counted growing more elated the more that came out until the final orange sized cub was out and the cuts were sealed again afterwards. A few wipes of a damp cloth and your eyes opened to receive the first of the healing potions that shrunk your belly back to its natural toned size with only a tiny scar to remind you of the experience.

Sitting up between Regulus and Sirius you grinned watching as each of the cubs were being weighed and measured by Newt before the adult Boa Red Panda who you had carried them for licked them clean and settled them between your outstretched legs. Tentatively they approached you and in recognizing your heart beat and voice were soon crawling all around you stroking their bodies against you in return for your pets and Newt finally let out a chuckle saying, “Fifteen.” Tears welled in is eyes and he neared you stealing a tight hug, “Fourteen girls.” Shaking his head he added, “We can never thank you enough for this.”

“Thank you. Now I think they might have to head home,” you said at their rush for their father’s pouch to be fed making him nod, “Time for round two,”

Your father chuckled as the doctor left with the father and his cubs leaving Newt to remain and greet your daughter, into the open room you were welcomed and grinned in approaching Barty’s side. The mother already being given the potions you had been given restoring her to her former strength and figure. Without a second glance at the baby she was led by K, with memory altered to match her husband’s to blot out the pregnancy, back to her safe home while Barty beamed nearing you saying, “Our baby girl.” A proud kiss was stolen from you that you giggled through before he hummed, “I do hope you took a picture of her siblings?”

Fred and George grinned, “Several.” Widening his grin in his gently easing the bundled girl into your arms.

Molly after a few clearing swishes of her wand turned saying, “Come now, off to bed so we can wake the others.” You nodded and smiled down at little Em in your move to your bed down the hall, a which you giggled in your father’s changing your sweats to your flannels saying, “Have to make it convincing.”

Barty beside you helped you up and settled into the bed nestling the covers up around you while the teens all leaned in taking turns saying, “Hello Em.”

Double checking everything Molly nodded and Regulus whistled down the hall turning the heads of the pair who nodded and set off a rescinding spell to withdraw the mist that would wake those affected by it all at once then they hurried to choose their doors to begin the ‘waking knocks’ for the news.

One by one the woken Pear family poured in and took turns admiring the infant girl with brown hair and bright green eyes cooing up at each of them. The stagnant hair only remaining so for a few moments until Ollivier shifted his hair to purple and hers rippled after widening his grin, a trick each of his siblings and sons copied.

Tearfully in their frenzy to ready a breakfast to you your father wrote her name in the family ledger and took your side to claim a bout of snuggling and peppered kisses over her for as long as he could until you tried for your first feeding. A pleasant side effect of your pregnancy, you were able to nurse her, a note that Newt was certain to make mention of in his own bout of holding her before he had to return home again and pass on the wonderful news. Assuring you all your contribution would not be shared until Riddle was dead and all this was over with.

Notes were sent out for Riddle to know and the few others who had not been there to witness it. It wouldn’t be fully publicized to keep her safe from harm and alongside the Pears the Delacour family cam knocking next to join in on the full day of prep before the wedding the final night. So grateful to have your old body back you looked to your closet eyeing the black petal coated strapless gown Fleur had picked for you. With the skirt embroidered in white peacocks matching Hermione and Gabrielle’s dress marking you both as her Bridal Party as Bill chose the reluctantly returned Charlie, Fred and George in their matching shirts and vests tucked into their dark slacks.

Between stolen glances your way the twins filled Charlie in to what he was missing, just to keep him from spoiling the wedding instantly bringing him to your side. “May I see her?”

“Depends, are you checking for wings or a tail?” Making him smirk in your gently easing the blanket back from around Em’s scrunched up chin in her rocking bassinette sleeping soundly while the final decorations were going up.

“She is beautiful. I am happy for you.” Moving closer in your standing up he lowly whispered, “For what I said, I was wrong, in what I believed and in saying it. You did not deserve that. I am so sorry I could not be the man you deserved. Or the one to protect you from this.”

You shook your head, “Who can tell? Who matters, who stays,” in your eyes scanning over him you said, “I hope you find it one day, the future waiting for you. I bet it’s marvelous.” Making him chuckle then turn at Bill’s call, “See you at the aisle.”

“See you then.” He replied in a turn bringing the twins up to your sides as Barty carefully approached the bassinette to lead it over to the living room where your father would watch her until the service began.

Fred and George stated, “Why that was downright civil.”

Giggling to yourself you said, “Yes it was.” Shifting your gaze between them you asked, “You told him so he wouldn’t spoil things?”

Fred, “Had to.”

You nodded, “Yes, seems he might be needing some more time to let go.”

George, “But he will.”  Easing his arm behind your back before they both said, “Time to sneak some snacks.” Making you giggle again in a turn to head for the kitchens you were promptly shooed out of again by Molly and the other cooks in the families present.

.

At Fleur’s side after rehearsing her vows in English once again you joined her up the aisle and down again behind her to the reception. A full table of those from the Triwizard Tournament was filled and gossiped when you and Fleur joined them, reminiscing about the year you had spent battling together up until now. While Charlie kept watch from afar on Barty with Em and Sebastian across from you staring with his arm around his own expecting Wife beside Viktor trying to chat with Hermione and dig to see if she was planning her life after graduation already you tried to just focus on the now.

A flash of silver in your eyes however made you stand and exit the tent bringing all the alerted aurors with you. Wands were drawn and in a sudden light emitting from you a large bubble filled with streams of lightning erupted to the stone walls around their vast plot of land matching those around the muggle houses in the town down the road. Cries of pain erupted from the plumes of smoke casting spells down onto what they saw as an unsuspecting town rebounding their spells. Heavily they fell to be bound and zapped off to the Ministry with full notation of all curses cast on the town until the attack ended and the lights faded in the lowering of your spark coated hands to your sides.

With still glowing eyes you stood hearing echoes of your father’s voice as flashes of images of countless more attacks were being cast on Muggles in countless countries. A tearful blink later and your eyes dimmed to normal, “Pumpkin?” His hands were still clasping your cheeks, “What did you see?”

“They’re coming. The three, they can feel Riddle’s fall.”

Moving closer Fleur asked, “Jaqi?”

With a grin you said, “Just more idiots attacking Muggles.” Nodding in return she claimed Bill’s hand and led him back to the dance floor guiding others to start dancing again. Softly in meeting your father’s eyes as Regulus and Remus approached you said, “We have to start making copies.”

Regulus, “Of what?”

“Everything. Trees, Mountains, every country and city.”

Remus’ heart sank to his stomach and he said, “That sounds like, we’re going to have to replace them all.”

Sirius, “They’re going to burn the world?”

“To cinders. If they can’t have it all,”

The three mumbled, “No one can…”

Regulus wet his lips and said, “We’ll divide the continents, start collecting. I’ll be needing Neville though, it’ll be brutal and take time.”

With a shake of your head in the release of your cheeks you said, “maybe not.” Turning around to head inside with a grin to Barty, who was trotting over with Em on his chest asleep. Severus and Minerva had joined you in your peering over your Draconic book you set open on the guest bed for some privacy, the pages flipped until they stopped on a spell, “This one, saves samples, seedlings and sprouts of all flora. Animals have been rounded up, though we’ll have to go in larger scale. As for the copies,”

You looked up to Remus who said, “Earth memories. Saves copies of whole countries. Just have to set them off and save them to rebuild later.”

Sirius, “Why haven’t we done this?”

Minerva, “It is risky, to cast the spell one must hold it until their region is copied, it would give away the location of the castor.”

“Not if we use ricocheting pots.”

Regulus, “What now?”

The Barty chuckled saying, “Brilliant, they divert attentions away from the castor for a period of time casting off similar appearing spells to draw attention.”

Minerva, “It cannot be that simple.”

Sirius, “Far from it, the pots take a second castor. We work in teams, cross off the continents one by one.”

You nodded, “I’ll talk to Newt about more hidden habitats. We might have to move the Black family houses to new islands.”

Remus, “They might have to be Draconic made and enchanted islands to keep the Ministry from finding them.”

A section of ocean was marked off and by weeks end down in the Pacific Ocean by Antarctica an Africa sized continent was raised and hidden in a ring of volcanoes to keep Muggles away and helping to block off their chances to fly overhead. Though in your tiring job of delegating the Order members to copying the cities of the world and gathering all of the flora it became clear the world was buzzing on a new matter all together. Rita again had been busy, and when you refused to talk about your child just yet she moved onto bigger fish.

Still wondering what the good was of the story of Three Brothers in the book Hermione was left she has asked Mr Lovegood about she knocked on your door while Harry and Ron were delving more into Rita’s book trying to learn more about his life.

Hermione, “Jaqi, Dumbledore left me this book, and it has this symbol inside. The same one on your ring.”

With a sigh you mumbled, “Dumbledore.” Her eyes looked you over and you came in at your offer so you could pick out your clothes and change for the day at your shop at Barty’s insistence after you had her the full day before. In your closet she sat as you pulled out your clothes, “The Peverell brothers, my ancestors aimed for greatness. The cloak for safety, the stone for lost love, and the wand for great power. To make it plain Dumbledore is hinting that he has spent his life in search of the three Deathly Hallows and that is what Riddle is doing now, but only for one of them,” parting her lips, “Now, the stone and cloak are useless to him, what he wants is the wand, but that is hidden and I replaced it with a duplicate he now has.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “Then why the Snitch and Deluminator?”

With a shrug you replied, “Snitch is odd to me, the other, they have been known to be used to aid in apparating. A Wizard was lost at sea once and couldn’t get home and heard his daughter speaking through it, sort of made a, doorway of sorts to aid in long distance apparating. Got him home.”

Hermione, “Why is he still plotting?”

“Old habits. Try not to worry about it. For now, I’ve got to go have my reputation bolstered.” Making her head tilt slightly in a curious smirk, “You don’t want to know.”

..

“Give me your hand.” You stated popping up in Rufus’ office making him turn around to find you with a ghoul.

“Excuse me?”

A flash of yellow from your raised wand blocked his magic and you neared him creating a double before zapping away off to the middle of one of your islands making him turn around open mouthed seeing, in the distance faces of those he imagined dead. “You’re welcome. I’ve made a copy of your home, your wife is inside.” Turning again you pointed at a hut with his dog popping up in the window of it saying, “That one’s yours.” With a pat on his back you were gone and he hurried over feeling your magic block gone to go inspect the hut, which inside was his home shrunken to fit it. And just like you said his wife was inside, not having noticed a thing lost to her book until he brought her outside. It wasn’t until breakfast when you sent over a copy of the Prophet with a full page on his being captured and tortured to death proving just whose side you were on.

.

Pius Thicknesse under the Imperius Curse next was chosen for the next Minister of Magic. The residences affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix are attacked by Death Eaters and Dedalus Diggle's home double is burned down.

One by one your doubles came in handy as well as the evacuations while attacks grew and grew. Lost to their own curiosities however Harry, Rona and Hermione made their first trip to Godric’s Hollow. A mournful stop to the graveyard across from your former homes however had them in tears seeing your headstone shared with your mother’s beside Harry’s parents. A stop to see Bathilda Bagshot, who turned out to be Nagini in disguise, to talk about Dumbledore ended with their zapping off to Tottenham road. Stopping in to a muggle diner for a bite to eat ended poorly with Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle going after them and being taken out by the trio in their path back off through the city.

Zigzagging from place to place avoiding Body Snatchers they zapped off to the middle of a forest where Hermione hastily raised barriers making certain that they were not followed. Suddenly in their group Dobby popped up, “Dobby was asked,” ignoring their flinches he continued speaking, “By Master Draco to ensure that Mr Harry Potter knows that it is his night to watch baby Em.”

Looking at the House Elf Harry let out a weak chuckle saying, “Thanks Dobby, almost forgot.”

Dobby looked them over then the forest around them, “Is Mr Harry Potter lost?”

Harry’s head tilted a moment, “You could say that.”

Dobby nodded, “Dobby could assist your return home if you wish.”

Hermione replied, “Thank you Dobby, that would be lovely.”

Ron, “Ya, been chased by Death Eaters all morning.”

Dobby raised his hands and they took them and he zapped them home again, “It is no wonder then that Miss Jaqi has been pacing again.”

..

Pacing however was the least of your worries, in the return of your figure Bernadette came calling again with another offer of a role. This one the lead in a romance as her younger sister, fully taking up the next three weeks of August in hopes of filming the full thing before you had to head back to Quidditch again.

Troy and Moran had joined the world in celebrating silently in their own respective parties the birth of your child and your return to the team, weekends claimed your practices and again you were devoted to juggling your many jobs while headlines flew.

War, romance, scandals and all around a sense of dread was pooling around the world at what was coming to a head between the Krum brothers, Ginny, Tina Scamander and Percy’s birthdays before the Muggle Born lists started to fill the final pages of the Prophet with Hermione’s right up at the top for questioning.


	66. Aiding Umbridge - Checking Horcruxes - Call for War

The end of August brought on another trip from the Dursley’s hiding house to let them see Em again after the Pears took up your offer to hide their island home after consulting their town council. The act of which allowed them in their minds a closer shot to visits with you to see Em, who they were already asking who would be watching the now bubbly blonde girl with pink ends to her tight curly hair while you and Barty were in class. The topic had come up before and with your family having to pick up extra shifts in the Ministry as the Muggle Born lists grew and inquests were the new regime they had to tolerate under the Puppet Minister’s Pius’ watch. Eric, your great uncle had been tasked with taking up the first week of babysitting and was glad to do so relaxing in your home through the day as you handled your courses. The pumping for bottles would be timed for ease before classes and in the morning to help ease her feedings as the day went on.

Barty’s schedule was more open than yours in the mornings, however you did have breaks at noon and three to get a chance to relieve your sitter for the day and get some alone time with Em. Your old schedule was easier you could slip away between practice days, meaning now you would have to move your practices to later on after five, all of which would be on hold with the increasing growth of worrying losses, which had triggered through Troy and Moran word that all the European League teams had taken up your aid in hiding. Entire teams were gone and asked to not have doubles, merely leaving behind notes for their fans that when Riddle was caught the season would begin. So tucked away in an island holiday them and their families relaxed under the watch of the other aurors hidden away stealing glimpses with telescopes at the new continent across the way filled with all the magical creatures Newt, his family and team could find.

For all the nerves building once again you had been tasked in aiding more muggle born first years into what would be probably the worst time to welcome them into Hogwarts in their schooling. The final task of hiding Alice, Frank and Nellie was handled easing Neville’s decision to head to the school with Luna, Draco and Ginny while Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to stay behind at your home. Guiding the new students through the station you helped them into the First Years car and caught the relieved expressions of the parents and guardians dropping off their children into your care. It was one thing to have Snape as the new Headmaster out of nowhere but at least for them they knew that they could trust that with you as their Professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Snape would reclaim his potions course for the younger students.

Grinning wildly Barty took your side and hand strolling into the Teacher’s car where you again joined Minerva and Severus for a game filled trip back to school after the platform hastily emptied at the sound of the bell. Halfway however a sudden stop to the train had you huffing and regrouping your cards from your Spider Solitaire game on the table in their sudden slide. Barty’s head shifted to glance at the door on its place resting on your lap making him grumble and loop his arms around your leg again closing his eyes to continue his nap while Severus stood huffing in his path to go and check on the assigned Death Eaters who had come in search of Harry.

A raised brow in his entrance to the Seventh Year car had the pair of Death Eaters staring Neville down as he said, “Hey Losers! He’s not here!”

In a shift of their gaze the pair burst through the train in plumes of smoke escaping into the emptiness around the tracks having Severus tapping Neville’s shoulder signaling him to sit again. A muttered spell sent a jolt through the train to start it again and he turned with a huff, “Imbeciles” Passing the students he paused at Dean’s asking, “That’s it?”

Turning to face him Severus replied, “In an hour Miss Black will be making a round through the train to create doubles for all of you. For various reasons we cannot get into, you will all be staying in the dormitories in the Chamber of Secrets, until it is confirmed that all the imbeciles are weeded out.”

Seamus, “Why bring us to school if it’s not safe?”

Severus’ eyes landed on him and he said, “Hogwarts is safe, but monitored. You will understand in the opening feast when you meet our Ministry assigned additions to staff. This is temporary, kindly do not make this more difficult than it has to be and mind the younger students afterwards.”

Luna said, “I trust you.” Severus looked her over and with a nod turned back to the Professor’s car in her scoot closer to Neville’s side folding her hand in his. “We can get through this. Should not be long now.” Her gaze shifted to the window feeling Neville shifting more against her side while Dean sat back by Seamus folding their hands together while Ginny leaned against Draco’s side worried about who had also been hired.

A few drops of blood and through the enchanted doorway each of the students followed your instructions to their assigned beds to lay down and ‘awaken’ in their mandrake doubles back on the train. Car by car the task was done starting from the First Years up. Anxiously you all watched the school draw closer and finally come to a stop, together with the other Professors you helped to corral the students into the desired paths to the school and joined in a set of carriages all your own. Through the same hallways you passed glancing around already seeing hidden monitoring traps to explode around muggle borns you flicked a finger to corrupt only exploding with paint powder on the 5000th student to pass under them granting you tons of time to remove them later subtly.

Approaching the staff table you eyed the Carrow twins who smirked at you in the far end of the second table behind yours watching as Severus took up Albus’ empty seat with Minerva’s spot on his right. While you were being moved right next to her pushing Flitwick, Hagrid and Firenze alongside Trelawney at the end keeping them in your view opposite the additions to keep them safe from anything. The tables again filled and the timid students saw at once who you were guarding them from, two well publicized Death Eaters at the table behind you. On your lap your thumb smoothed over the words etched into the back of your hand anxiously making Barty lean closer to your side to lift your hand he claimed to kiss your knuckles and keep hold of it giving you reason to hold onto his forearm to distract your fidgeting digits.

The First Years were all sorted and taking her seat Minerva stole a glance at Severus in his approach to the podium, where he said, “There are a great many changes recently. New Minister, new policies and now those policies have made their way to Hogwarts. A great deal of change is coming, all of which will grant you a greater view of what the future could be. I myself have been promoted to Headmaster while also handling the younger years of Potions courses. Professor Slughorn has again joined us for OWLS and NEWTS levels. While Professor Black will be handling our Defense Against the Dark Arts course. A tip, mind your P’s and Q’s and this year will move smoothly for us all in this rough transition.” In his turn sparse claps filled the hall and died in the appearance of the feast freeing him to take his seat again stealing a glimpse of Albus in Scottish Terrier form off to the side nibbling on a steak and veggie dinner.

In the filing of students off to their dorms you took your feet catching the eye of the Prefects while the Carrows harshly whispered to Severus, “Where is the boy?!”

Turning around he sharply hissed for their silence back and their eyes shadowed your stroll out of the hall for the Room of Requirement making Alecto ask, “Where is she going?”

Severus turned saying, “Possibly off to inspect her new classroom.” He answered aloofly in his stroll to his own saying, “You should get some rest, Amycus has a History course early in the morning.”

Barty after you joined Minerva in her stroll to her own dorm for bed in the dispersing Professors wondering what was going to happen next. Over your head the school Ghosts greeted you all the way up to the Room of Requirement, a slip though the door and it was easy work sending the Vanishing Cabinet off to the Shrunken Malfoy Manor next to its twin. The easy stop was followed by another through one of the back entrances to the Chamber of Secrets where you found the confused real students ‘woken’ back into their bodies, the oldest keeping watch over the younger ones and sharing where they were. Your appearance turned their heads and your grin had them gathering up to hear what you had to say, “As you can see we have two new Professors. Things will be rough, each day you will attend your courses in your double bodies until we can change things.”

A boy asked, “How long will that take?”

Neville, “As long as it does.”

The DA nodded and Seamus said, “We’ll wait them out. Won’t be long now.”

One of the Muggle borns you had escorted to the station asked shakily, “What about my Mum?”

Exhaling softly you replied, “An hour after we got you your Mum was taken to one of our safe houses, same as a great many of your families not already in hiding. Your families have entrusted us with your care, trust us, it will all be over soon, I promise you.”

Back to bed they were helped and got some sleep while you went up to your new classroom, all your pirate ship lights were set to hover around the chandelier until your later classes to sink lower and help light the room. Even in his eagerness to return to the classroom in the dungeons Severus was pleased to see your changes and chuckled in accepting his own set of hovering lights identical to yours while he returned his former decorations to their homes. The final touches for your class was adding the books you would suggest and various defense items, Opal and Idris’ perch and hammock were settled behind your desk with clear view of the windows. It was nice to have an attached office and with a study set up there you made certain it felt homey so you might find some comfort here at least until you would be fired or done away with once all this was through.

Sleep couldn’t come fast enough though as you and Barty strolled through your closet in your office heading home for the night to check on Em in the nursery beside your room then drop on your bed to try and get some sleep for your early morning. Heavily at the sound of her stirring through the monitor from his place sprawled across your chest Barty leaned up to kiss your cheek, “On it.”

In a low hum you felt him pull away and cover you in a dazed trudge next door and through the monitor you heard him, “There you are Angel. Mummy will be down to breakfast in a little while.” Cheerfully she cooed up at him and he picked her up taking her to be changed and head down for breakfast, though the few minutes he had bought you ended in your alarm clock mooing in its float above you. Reaching up it floated over to your hand blindly swaying above your head allowing you to stroke a finger around its chin silencing it to float back to its stand and go back to sleep. Plopping into the bed again you huffed and inhaled deeply before climbing to your knees with the covers sliding off your back.

A quick brush of your teeth and adding of some eye liner and lip stain you sighed as you pulled off your blouse and changed it for another keeping your same jeans and socks you had slept in. Heeled booties were next and your pouch and wand sheath were last to be grabbed in your release of the bun on your head pooling around your shoulders. At the dining room you smiled and accepted the little girl into your arms allowing Barty to freshen up while you cuddled and fed her from the bottle you were holding as you ate from the fork and knife you floated in front of yourself until her bottle was through and you propped her up against your shoulder freeing a hand for you. Around the table you eyed the others gathering for food with the teens approaching looking you over curiously.

Ron, “How was it?”

“Not too terrible, train got stopped and the Carrows are teaching, so, yay having to explain everything twice.”

A peck on your cheek came from Regulus with a stroke of Em’s head making her coo again was followed by one form your father and Remus after as Tonks scrambled to the door hopping into her boots waving at you late for work making you and the men chuckle. Narcissa grinned approaching you accepting Em in your stand when Barty scrambled down again and stole another kiss on her cheek, “Love you Em.”

Barty, “We will see you at lunch Angel.” A giggle from her followed your joint thanks to Narcissa who waved it off leaving the trio alongside the twins and Cedric who were there to keep them occupied.

While Barty was off to his third Years class you were off to your second year course. It would be a simple introduction and with a stolen peck on the lips from Barty he trotted out to the hall and off to his class while you floated a set of packets out to the rows of desks waiting for the students to trickle in for the first class after breakfast. An exhausted owl however flopped its way through the open doorway onto one of the desks over the heads of passing students. Approaching it you accepted its letter and scooped it up saying, “You can rest over here.” The tiny puffball of an owl identical to Pigwidgeon, Ron’s own to replace Errol and Scabbers, could barely hold the letter that had been sent and onto the small bonsai green apple tree you set it to rest while you broke the seal.

Instantly you inhaled turning back to your desk only to freeze seeing the handwriting of none other than Dolores Umbridge. Shaking the letter you sent it home to the twins who smirked showing off the letter you had sent them to Cedric. The trio heading off to the Ministry through your enchanted doorway. Right in the middle of the Ministry they turned with arms crossed and smug smirks watching as Dolores Umbridge appeared inside her office. The door shut and her grin dropped looking the trio over before she forced it up again clearing her throat, “I wrote to Miss Black.”

Cedric, “Who happens to be in class.”

George, “We hear you need some help,”

Fred, “You want to vanish off the face of the earth.”

She looked them over, “I understand, we might not have gotten off, on the right foot.”

George, “Now now Umbridge,”

The three of them, “We must not tell lies.” Making her swallow dryly.

Cedric, “Unlike you, we help people, so how would you like to go?”

Hastily she stepped closer away from the door stating, “It would have to be big, convincing, I mean, I am highly ranked.”

Fred shook his head, “Rank is irrelevant, everyone is replaceable here.”

George, “What we mean is, are you ready to go now?”

Umbridge, “Well, you see, I am due downstairs, for another round of interrogations.”

The three teens smirked, “Ah. Best get down there then.”

Umbridge, “But, you will help me?”

Fred and George smirked fading into a mist with Cedric, “Just leave that to us.”

.

Nice and quiet the Muggle Artifacts Department Arthur settled into his desk looking over the stack of invoices he had to go over, the moment his fingers hit the page however his brows furrowed almost sensing the face of his grandfather clock at home shifting to show two of his children were in grave danger. All at once the walls began to shake as echoes of loud explosions and shrieks sounded out through the Ministry. One by one those in line and being held for questioning were swallowed up by tiny wind up noise makers in the sea of exploding and honking ones chasing and attacking the Death Eaters and Body Snatchers masquerading as Ministry workers. All around known R members from the group Dolph and Patricia who had opened the Cursed Vaults in the school were ‘seen’ popping in and out casting hexes disguising the true culprits.

Umbridge and all the others had been snatched up and sent off to the island, spurring up a twinge of fear in the Death Eaters tasked in informing the Dark Lord that someone else was infringing on the fear mongering to the public. This wasn’t the last though, one by one the Order began leaving symbols of the groups you had dreamed up in their plans to fight back to remain blameless insinuating that someone was a rat. This of course meant the Death Eaters were doubling down in their efforts to remain on top of this losing game only making them sloppier, and easier for you to strike back in return. Reckless and bordering on the edge of careless that they were exposing themselves and ruining carefully laid plans only setting them in the firing range of Riddle when he found out about their disobedience.

*

The memory of a goblet was all it took. A man seen in the streets holding what appeared to be the ruined Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff rippled back to Riddle and shouts echoed through the Manor. Explosions followed and sitting up agonizingly slow Bellatrix found her feet as the door was thrown open to Riddle, “What can I do, My Lord?”

With a fiery gaze he shouted, “Get to your vault and bring me my Goblet!”

Hastily she nodded and summoned her shoes and a dress around her, “Of course, right away,” But he was already gone and his heart was pounding.

A note at once was sent to Lucius, whose lips pursed mid feeding for Em and glanced at Narcissa, who opened the note for him to read about the diary he had been given she was off to fetch with a calming pat on his shoulder leaving him to return to reciting a fairy tale to the girl happily grunting in his grip. Clearly to his investigation the snake he had once hidden in a Muggle Zoo was long gone, having been stolen away years prior to his return and the locket as well had been taken by Dumbledore before his death.

*

“The world is a terrifying place, everyone and every creature on this planet is afraid of something. Magic is quite a funny thing, because when you’re face to face with that fear all it wants you to do is cower and curl up in the corner letting it win, giving it that power over you. What magic demands is you look that fear in the eye, and laugh. Now, who can name the creature in this wardrobe?” You asked pointing at the rocking wardrobe in front of the third years staring wide eyed at it.

A hand darted up and you called out the name shifting your gaze to the note that popped up right in front of you, opening it you skimmed the list and then raised your gaze as the student named the creature again guessing you had missed it the first time, “Correct, a boggart. Now, for those who don’t know, a boggart is a shape shifter, transforming into what you fear the most. Now, imagine what you fear the most, and then think of a way to change it so it’s funny and recite the enchantment, ‘Ridikulus.’ If you have trouble coming up with something feel free to ask and I will help you.” A flick of your fingers and the wardrobe opened, “Queue up.”

In your turn to demonstrate the spell you focused on that Mirror of Erised and the classroom whispered seeing your empty mirror, assuming as so many others had that you were afraid of turning into a Vampire. “Ridikulus.” A jet of light shot out of your wand and the mirror grew larger with Rodger Rabbit inside applying lipstick he then left a kiss mark on the glass filling the classroom with laughter. One by one the students had taken their turns until the final student had gone then in a group they stood watching you chain the cabinet again to send back.

Out of them one roused the courage and asked, “Professor?”

Turning to the group you grinned softly, “Hmm?”

“The empty mirror, your fear is being a Vampire?”

With a grin you watched another girl ask, “Or is it like Alice and the Looking Glass?”

“Neither. There was an enchanted Mirror I glimpsed once, it showed everyone else what they desired most, and for me, it was empty. Slightly disturbing, for a few reasons.” After a glimpse at the clock you said, “Alright, off you get, don’t be late now.” Making them chuckle and hurry off to their next class while you looked at the list again of the Diadem he had left in the school along with a question of if the Gaunt Ring was still in your possession. On top of that was a request to find the locket he had guessed to have been taken by Dumbledore before his death he asked you to find.

.

Two classes were waited and then a note was sent off to Riddle that the Diadem and Ring were in place. Playfully you joked that you now could add the Diadem to your collection of found artifacts of your ancestors in the Chamber as if you had no clue why he had wanted it along with the locket you stated to have found on one of the desks up in Dumbldore’s office also added to your collection assuring them they were safe.

Exhaling in relief Riddle smirked stating to himself, “Good, I knew you would not fail me, My Queen.”

The same could not be said of the other Death Eaters who had traveled with Bellatrix to Gringotts. In the front hall she was doubled over in labor from the stress of the thievery and the roller coaster leading to her vault where a pitiful copy was left with the words ‘TeeHee’ etched into the base of it under a badger with its tongue stuck out.

In the midst of her pants and cries of pain flashes of green took out the trio having gone with her in his bursting rage. The tension was an all time high and from the moment Narcissa entered the door she felt Riddle swiftly find her path and cradle the wrapped diary he ushered her inside the study he had just left to privately uncover it. Grinning in relief he smoothed his hand over the cover of the book not noticing the flicker of silver in his eyes revealing to Narcissa it held a memory of the aura the real diary once held. Covering it gain he passed it back saying, “You have done well, give this My Queen, she will see its safety.” A snarl twitched onto his face in an upward glance hearing another cry from Bellatrix in her labor. Catching Narcissa’s eye again he said, “You are wise to have only faced childbirth once. Truly why bother?”

She flashed a grin and bowed her head, “I will return, Jaqi should be home for lunch to check on Em shortly.”

“Ah yes,” his mood roused at once, “How is our Princess?”

“She is feeding well, growing by the day.” Anticipating his next question she added, “Jaqi is well also. It is difficult at first to leave your child at home, though she is handling it well.”

“Yes, that is good,” his eyes looked her over and he glanced upwards at the sound of an urging for more pushes.

Narcissa waved her hand sending the book off and said, “I will see what I can do to hurry things along for you.”

“Yes, do.” He said huffing to return to his seat whispering to Nagini in Parseltongue while she exited. Up she went and whacked the head of the Death Eater having her bent in half she righted by putting her on her knees seeing how the baby was facing. A few good pushes later and potions were had with a silver haired brown eyed girl held up for Riddle to see. “Hmm,” was all she got and little Delphini was cradled and taken up to her nursery by Bellatrix, who was more than a little hurt that a living heir was not enough to prove her loyalty as the theft had taken place in her imprisonment.

Daily he would check on the child and daily Bellatrix would assure him she was ready to be sent on another mission he informed her he would no longer be tasking her to as he saw her as set for nothing but mothering the child she had carried for him. Limited greatly and again doubted while daily assurances of your progress along with Em’s in assuring that Muggle borns in Hogwarts were being targeted and being treated ‘As they were fit to be treated’ deepened his grin. Pacing with Nagini draped around him stroking her body he recited his Horcruxes to himself between assurances that with you he was set to live eternally as there was none in his eyes able to take them from you. Each time darkening Bellatrix’ eyes and deepening her snarl while plans of her own were made in another public call that something had to happen to defend you as R was declaring an attack on Hogwarts.

*

Daily mists were blown out of the twins’ wands in a joint effort that the Carrows were being led to believe they were torturing the students and encouraging them to torture others and send off hexed items to Muggle towns. Easily they were lulled into a single room for their daily lives and kept docile to the amusement and ease of the students, though in the crack of dawn a call for all doubles of young students under fifteen were ordered to head down to the Chamber of Secrets while all Professors were called to make doubles for themselves.

A note for Riddle was sent off, one that you were in danger, that you were afraid, that you needed him to come save you.


	67. Battle of Hogwarts - Trial and Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, one last chapter left then Anaticula is through and I am onto the series connecting this one to Ridikulus. :D

“Alberforth, it’s time.” Lowly in the doorway connecting the Room of Requirement to the Hog’s Head, turning away from the pantry he reached out grabbing a stuffed rabbit he twisted the plaque on the platform that flashed with a blue phoenix etching popping up through the world calling for aid. In his turn again he smirked seeing that you were gone and stole a glance at the portrait of his sister then mumbled, “You never deserved her trust Albus.” A step away and he drew his wand joining those in Hogsmeade setting up barricades and traps for the incoming hordes of Death Eaters.

Through the halls of Hogwarts you sent out hundreds of traps and hexed items that whizzed past the students racing for the hidden entrances for their mandrake doubles to wither once they were next to their waking real bodies again. By the thousands you could feel them coming, Dark Wizards and creatures, those from R and Death Eaters alike on the distant edges of Hogwarts’ land while a squeeze of the rubber duck charm around your neck triggered a cascade of Auror doubles of those closest to you with those not so close bravely coming without a double.

The first to drop were the Carrows, a blast from Minerva sent them flying out a fourth floor window away from a band of fleeing students to fell heavily into the courtyard before hurrying the students along to seal the door behind them into the wall. Each and every entrance was sealed and now vanished to any but you while down in the Chamber Opal, Norberta and Tulip stood ready to face any who might possibly get past your defenses keeping the cowering students in a sense of calm as they filed out through your doorway onto a beach of your island completely removing them from danger.

Quietly you eyed yet another archway leading to another bridge the larger Chimera had taken guard over with her daughter at her side when your head turned at a rise of the hair on the back of your neck hearing, “Hello Petal.”

Sharply your eyes narrowed and in a shift of your hair to midnight blue a purple burst of light exploded from your palm you shoved up towards him sending him flying out into the courtyard you passed through a dark hallway to enter hearing Patricia stating, “Meddlesome little half-blood.”

Another member of R stood cackling as his twin stated, “Someone called a party at Hogwarts.”

A barrage of curses flew your way and a swirl of your hand rebounded them back at the group that instantly stepped back, well those that weren’t taken out at least. All at once they began to flood around you and Aurors flocked towards the sounds of the cries of pain to join in and in the middle of them Hermione stood holding Harry back from a rogue curse she blocked staring at you open mouthed stating, “She’s not using a wand.”

Ron, “What?”

Hermione, “Her hands are empty. Wandless magic.”

Harry, “How-,” His words broke at the burst of lightning around you in countering another attack lighting up the dark courtyard with a light giving way to the sliver of daybreak coming on. Silence echoed through the halls before an explosion of a bridge Minerva had tasked Neville, Dean and Seamus to blow up sounded seemingly luring another wave of attacks. Another swipe of your hand rebounded a wave of curses while at another entrance Alberforth took his stand guarding that one with another Alberforth, his brother Albus in disguise, to aid however he could.

More and more bodies descended on the school and it was in a giant rumble on the tail end of another explosion that signaled the arrival of Riddle and his closest followers triggering a telling burn in your arm. Turning to mist you flew back to the main hall scanning the crowds to find Draco, wide eyed he stood staring at the burning remnants of the barrier and your hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze, “Go down to the Chamber.”

“I-,” His eyes scanned out the window again and he promptly nodded following the glowing orb you sent ahead of him to guide the path, all at once a floating mirror had your head turning seeing Novem and his shadow fox buddy both bristling at the battle they darted off into to aid in shuffling the students back to safety. Racing off trying to shield students in their battles yourself you blasted R’s and Death Eaters alike out of the school between thick colored smoke screens from floating jack-o-lanterns before they could see who had cast the curse with those too terrified to keep fighting being led after Draco to safety.

Down the steps you raced into the growing battle in time to keep a chunk of a wall from collapsing on Dean sending the R member flying into it. All the Aurors and DA kept their eyes peeled for any snakes as you had mentioned for them to do so and it seemed that Neville had taken that task seriously, as in a clear swing of Gryffindor’s sword mid jump apparating from who knows where lopped he head off of Nagini. In his landing he caught sight of Flitwick grabbing your side as your knees buckled as you gasped harshly. All at once in your mind the image of a shriveled body flashed in your mind, though blinking back to the battle in another shattering wall your eyes locked on Bellatrix and the curse she shot at Neville.

“Neville-,” You whispered and mentally pulled him to your place taking his and the curse Bellatrix had fired off that dropped her jaw in its sending you through the wall behind you. Harshly and painfully you slammed into the ground and rolled to your knees with a glare meeting her gaze in your rise stating tauntingly through the clench of your stomach knowing how Riddle might take her attacking you as it would leave her 19 day old daughter without a mother. But you had eased right into a clear shot of having someone casting the final Killing Curse taking you out as the last Horcrux leaving Riddle vulnerable. “What did I tell you Bella, about attacking my cousin?”

Every step you took had her wide eyed staggering backwards knowing that she had kicked the proverbial hornet’s nest even through her delirious hatred and loathing of you. Parting around you the crowds in her try at a fleeing attack watched the barrier of sparks you cast in front of you rebounding into the crowds aiding the Aurors around you as you rushed after Bellatrix.

Into the courtyard you stepped feeling Riddle’s attention on you instantly with a snarl as Bellatrix fired another curse at you that you easily swatted away. The closer you drew the more desperate she grew trying to rebound and block your own attacks trying to keep you far away from her preventing another bashing like you had unleashed on her years before. Desperate enough to fall right where you wanted her, in the sea of curses your faked shriek cried out and stabbed into the chest of wide eyed Riddle now panting watching your faked collapse to your knees in Bellatrix’ Cruciatus curse.

Flinching at the cries of pain in the continued pride building attacks she fired at you bending you more backwards in the walls forming of your allies inside the castle behind the barrier you were holding to keep them at bay. “Do something!” Harry harshly whispered to Sirius, who was holding him back teary eyed flinching at another of your cries which started to lull the dark forces from fighting amongst themselves.

Sirius gripped Harry’s arm tighter, “We can’t.” Flinching again at another curse.

Bellatrix tauntingly stepped closer as you panted to exaggerate how badly her practically painless curses, due to your constant exposure to the curse, whispering in a musical tone she said, “Yes, My Queen? You were saying, My Queen?!” Another curse jolted out and you could feel Riddle stepping closer and caught a glimpse of the fake Elder Wand in his hand.

Softly in Parseltongue you let slip in barely a whisper, _“Uncle-,”_

That seemed to be enough as he shouted out in the next attack from Bellatrix splitting the forces blocking him from the both of you, “Bellatrix!”

In her try to release the curse your shut eyes hid the silver shade in them and she muttered, “No!” In your forcing her to double her attack on you.

All at once gasps seemed to fill the courtyard as in his casting the Killing Curse your body flung up almost like a rag doll blocking the view of the silver eyed Witch behind you, shakily you whispered so only she could hear in Riddle’s agape stare at you, “I’m sorry Bella.”

Closing your eyes you missed the curse rippling around your body with the forceful rage behind it sending your bodies to fall and roll to a stop on the rubble coated courtyard. Closing the gap between you an inhuman scream erupted from Riddle in his collapse at your side with trembling hands reaching out to ease them across your chilled skin shifting your awkwardly positioned body off its side revealing in a brush of your hair from your face as your scar oozed black liquid smudging across his skin in his move to cradle you against his chest. The barrier had still held strong to the shock of those looking on as Bellatrix found her feet adamant you had made her do it. You had hoped he would spare her, though in his raging glare he rose up leaving you on the ground, screaming again as he fired another Killing Curse at her.

Stepping over her crumpled body he began to shout for Harry, who those behind your barrier held behind a pillar keeping him from rushing out, though Neville approached the barrier and called out, “It doesn’t matter!” At that Riddle fell silent, “It doesn’t matter that she’s dead!”

 

*

Warm and golden a breeze rippled around you as in your trot up a tall hill you chuckled to yourself and raced faster up to the top reaching the summit right as the sunrise erupted across the sight in front of you. Just like in your favorite picture with your parents you were at that same hilltop and turning your head to your right your lips quivered at the tears pooling in your eyes breaking free in a tight hug you stole from your mother, who hugged you back even tighter.

Soft and broken she said, “Go back.” Another tear rolled down your cheek in burrowing your face in her shoulder holding back a sob, “Your father needs you, as does your baby girl.” In her pull back your chest began to tighten not wanting to breathe in her step away from you fading into the golden light taking the area around you with her leaving only the light.

*

A blink was all it took and steadily on your back in a shark inhale the courtyard flashing in various shades from curses in the fighting picking up again between the Dark Wizards the allies all turned their gazes to you in the lifting of your left shoulder in a test of gaining control of your body again. All at once the curses you had received burned and froze with the familiar dull spreading ache of the poison turning your veins a bright blue shade in the restarting of your heart again matching the shade of your hair shifting back from black.

Stunned Death Eaters behind you froze at your legs and arm sliding in your rise to your side shakily climbing to a knee when your gaze fell on Riddle raising his wand at Neville, who noticed your rise over Riddle’s raised arm. Shaking his head again, he said, “You’re nothing without her! You are nothing without love! With nothing to fight for! To die for!”

Riddle fired back, “And without her, Longbottom, I have no use in protecting you!”

Inhaling sharply you gathered your strength in the unsheathing of your wand from your back pocket, seeing both Alberforths standing behind your father open mouthed watching your apparating between the pair with your wand firing out a yellow Anaticula spell matching his Killing curse. Wide eyed with tears rolling down his cheeks he kept his gaze on you watching the pooling of your hair into your face in the forceful burst of wind from the spells racing at one another causing your curls to stick in the liquid seeping from your scar still. All at once the wave of green from his Killing Curse was tugged back at the approach of your yellow glimmering spell and wrapped around him. His body never fell, it merely disintegrated to nothing as the fake wand in his hand burned itself to nothing in his last moments of being solid.

In the moment he was gone a glass orb with metal bands around it was drawn from your pocket you dropped in your body collapsing. Folding you in his arms Neville pulled you back behind your barrier as the ball lit up and began to float shooting out streams of lightning between frantic spins of the bands making Alastor laugh at your use of his favorite capturing device. Hundreds were held in painful limbo the Aurors captured all they could while hundreds began to flee from the device while Neville raced with you in his arms through the crowd of parting Aurors and students.

Spotting your telling blue veins Minerva shouted, “Alastor! Alastor! She’s been poisoned again!”

Turning on his heel he trotted after you while your family and the Weasleys raced after you while Barty cleared the debris along the way. On your side in your groggy state Barty cupped your face saying, “You stay here!” Wiping the black liquid drained from your scarred half of your face with the sheet under you while your father held you on your side tugging out the tail of your shirt exposing your scarred and bleeding back in search of the source of the poison. “No one is touching you.”

Sirius, “I don’t see it! It’s not on her back.”

Tonks in her grip on your ankle she glanced up at your face when you whimpered in her grip on it making her look closer and say, “Here, just above her knee!”

She moved aside and Alastor nodded to Madame Pomfrey, “Give her the dose now so I can retract it.”

A tear rolled over the bridge of your nose in the parting of your lips for the knockout brew, and she said shakily trying to withhold her tears, “Just a nap, and we’ll have you all mended.”

At the foot of your bed the Professors gathered watching as Alastor removed the broken pen knife coated with poison from your leg then added the antidote. While your father and uncles began to wash the blood, dirt and black liquid from you as Barty turned your clothes to a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top aiding the task. Returning to cradling your cheek he pressed his lips to your forehead then sat by your head to try and fix your hair out of your face when Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived with Draco not far behind after hearing from Dobby that the battle was over.

Panting from the run Draco asked, “Is she hurt bad?”

Madame Pomfrey answered, “No worse than she’s been hurt before.”

Barty’s eyes met hers asking, “She can still nurse?”

She paused then answered, “She may have to wait a day for the antidote.”

Barty, “But, Em-,”

Tonks stepped closer and blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” All eyes shifted to her and her hair flashed orange for a moment then back to pink, “I, can nurse her, for a day or so, until the medicine wears off.” Haltingly Barty nodded then looked to you again finishing fixing your hair.

Around her shoulders Remus draped his arm while Regulus stroked Barty’s back as Narcissa entered the doorway and walked to Draco’s side looking you over and saying, “The loyal are gathering up those we cannot trust.”

Alastor smirked saying, “Handy, that.” He looked her over after confirming the glowing blue of your veins had darkened to a midnight blue, “Lucius rounding them up?”

Narcissa, “No, he is currently trying to find out where Bella stashed her daughter Delphini. Rudolphus doesn’t have her, he’s been captured.”

Alastor straightened up, “She had a child?”

Narcissa, “Unfortunately.”

Behind her Albus strode in with Alberforth, the latter looking you over saying, “If I am not mistaken, this is not the school we are standing in.”

Fred, “Swapped it last night.”

George drew his wand with his brother and they gave them a swish dropping the illusion of the castle replacing itself with the real one. After, Molly said with a pat on their shoulders sending dust from the now vanished rubble of the restored castle into the air, “Best swap out from your doubles, young ones first, we’ll go in groups.”

They nodded and did as she said turning from you to the enchanted doorway they called to head down to their bodies in their room at home, behind them Harry, Hermione and Ron were nudged on by Draco with Ginny, Bill and Percy with them. Soon the twins had returned and the adults began to switch off with Barty and your father being the last to go.

.

All through the night they kept watch as the students were called back into the still heavily guarded school until an hour after your groggy awakening through the front gates strolled a band of Aurors not from the fight but from the Ministry behind the now awakened Pius from his Imperius hold. Clammy with the dark veins still visible, clearly wounded badly and unable to fully fight back you floated between the band of Aurors trying to remind yourself to keep breathing to avoid passing out at the sudden spike of your heartbeat in the growing shouts filling the school.

Apparating at once in the group you were suddenly in the main hall of the Ministry under the watch of stunned Aurors and shielded Death Eaters alike watching your path being led off to the inquisition hall. A flash of red had your eyes darting to Percy in his dart to blend into the crowding hall mentally tapping your mind that he’d escaped before the Aurors holding you could block those in the school from following them. Subtly he remained with you all the way into the audience watching as the Wizengamot sat and you were magically shoved into the seat in the middle of the circular seating. In a squirm you tried to right your position flinching your feet off the cold floor onto the mildly cool wooden chair legs fighting the sting of the marble on your bare feet.

“Miss Black you sit before the Council accused of being a Death Eater, the greatest follower and second in command of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, wielder of hundreds of cases of Mandrake misuse and kidnapping, How do you plead?”

For a moment as he spoke your eyes had dropped to your bare forearm seeing the Dark Mark topped with a crown fully visible and bright red in Riddle’s death breaking the shielding spell. “Guilty,” you whispered.

“Speak up!” Pius ordered and your eyes rose to his.

“Guilty.” You repeated louder stirring up comments from the audience and clearly torn Council on what to do.

“Let me make this clear, you are admitting that you knowingly abused mandrake roots to make doubles of students to fight as your army?”

“Yes.”

“You knowingly kidnapped dozens of people, families even, including Muggles-,”

“Hundreds,” his brows inched up, “I’ve arranged kidnappings for hundreds of people.”

“You knowingly pledged your allegiance to the Darkest Wizard of our age!”

“Yes.” You replied weakly starting to feel your legs and feet prickling through the chair from the chill coming from the floor.

“Raised yourself to be his second in command?!”

“Yes.”

“WHY?!”

Flatly you replied feeling the heavy gaze of the Council on you, “I did what had to be done for Riddle to die, to protect the Muggles-,”

Pius scoffed, “DO NOT LIE IN THIS COURTROOM!!”

Weakly you smirked and said, “Then if you will not hear my answer explain my actions yourself.”

“You did this for greed!” argumentative shouts grew and he continued, “Greed for power, to raise yourself up to better standing than you could ever possibly be.”

“Ah, my sentence then, since you are so decided?”

“YOU WILL STAND FOR YOUR SENTENCE!”

With a nod you gripped the arms of the chair and in a trembling rise found your footing on the sting from the ice block of a floor and struggled against the sway happening in your aim to stand still peering up at the pompous man.

“Jaqi Black, for your actions and allegiance to the Dark Witches and Wizards compounded by a blatant disregard for this Council and Ministry that defends our corner of the Wizarding world I sentence you to LIFE IN AZKABAN-!” The roar of the now standing audience drew his eye after he shouted, “YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILD AGAIN!”

Slams of the gavel sounded into the cries and shouts of those looking on in and off of the Council muffled to the thundering of your heart and rasp of your breathing only to come back to focus while Percy’s leap over the dividing rail widened his eyes and silenced the audience in his wand being drawn and path to stand between you. “No!”

Firmly and clearly Percy had spoken and in his move in front of you he stood straighter feeling your hand on his back to help you support yourself in remaining upright. “No?” Pius asked condescendingly, “Just what power do you imagine yourself to have here, Weasley?”

“I speak for reason, for my sister, when no one else will! You sentence her to life and I say no! She has spent her entire life answering and bending and scraping to everyone’s path but her own and now that she’s done what you all were too scared or pitiful to do yourselves now you want to cast her away under some rock somewhere, well I say no! There is nothing she has not done for the world at her own expense to see this war end and I will not let you lock her away again! You want to take her down you’ll have to go through me! The Wizarding World has spent far too long hiding behind her and Harry Potter’s backs! Come and take her, if you dare!”

The sneer on Pius’ face dimmed in the hop of another pair of Aurors, parents to students of yours with wands raised at Pius making him look between them and the others joining the moment including more than half of the Council making Pius shrink back in his chair. Heavily the doors to the hall shot open and a warm tear streamed down your cheek in a wavering inhale now gripping Percy’s coat in the back to remain standing as you watched Albus, Alberforth and your undisguised father stroll in with Rufus Scrimegeour stirring up gasps in the room.

Rufus eyed the hall saying, “It appears I am late to my own Wizengamot hearing, and some Death Eater puppet is currently in my seat!”

Pius, “But, your body-,”

“A fake, clearly not the only one.” Nearing you he looked you over seeing you were ready to drop and he patted your shoulder, “Have a seat Dear, won’t be a moment.” Turning around he caught Percy’s eye asking while your father helped you back into the seat, “What are the charges?” Percy repeated them as Rufus nodded in Pius’ being escorted out of the ministry to be questioned for his own trial later, “And the sentence?”

Percy, “Pius was aiming for Life in Azkaban.”

Rufus eyed those standing with wands now lowered and nodded with lips pursed, “I take it those opposed are standing,” his eyes lowered to you in his turn to do so. “Miss Black, you have pled guilty to all charges,” you nodded and kept your eyes on his fully expecting him to sentence you the same only to hear him say, “Miss Black, selflessly you have defended thousands of creatures, Wizards and Muggles alike, deserving or non deserving, myself and Dolores Umbridge included with the likes of Albus Dumbledore. For the rest of your life,”

His finger rose to hush the growing murmurs, “You will continue to defend and guide our future generations as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor until you reach the standard age for retirement. Furthermore, should one, of the fellow Death Eaters, whom you shall disclose to me by Saturday, who will be pardoned as your accomplices to bringing down You-Know-Who, should they ever commit a crime against another Wizard or Muggle alike or dare to rise up again you will be sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. While all others must be named and handed over for trials. Is that clear?”

With a nod you replied, “Yes.”

“Then go back to Hogwarts and rest up, minds to mold, families to resettle. For which I would like a full roster of all rehoused and set for ‘rebirth’ by Monday morning at the latest.” In a sharp turn he stated, “Oh, and Mr Weasley, puppet or not threatening the Minister of Magic is subject to at minimum a suspension. Four months.” His head ticked to the side, “Go.”

Percy nodded, “I only ever joined to protect her from Fudge.” Then he turned to scoop you up in his arms smirking to himself at your arms draping around his neck and shoulders in a tightening hug.

Lowly in the path through your enchanted doorway you summoned in the hall that closed behind you leading you back to the Hospital Wing you said, “You didn’t have to do that Perce.”

“Yes I did,” he said without a pause, “We all did. No less than you deserve.”

Into the crowded Hospital Wing again you were carried with everyone listening to Sirius on what had happened. Freedom yes, but with a catch, a lifetime tether to the school you loved and would gladly defend, though now it was by force not by choice. It still stung and as you were laid back again into Regulus’ chest to help prop you up for the food tray Severus set out above your lap. “Thank you,” you whispered softly.

A pat of his hand on your knee had your eyes flinch to his and he said voicing your concern, “Bellatrix was ordered to remain behind, to tend to the child, you are in no fault she disobeyed orders and still came after a chance to harm you and our allies.”

“What if we can’t find the baby?”

He exhaled and Regulus said, “As painful as it sounds, we have to protect who we can,”

Remus, “Besides, the child of two mass murderers? No amount of love from us cold erase the blood of her parents and how she would be treated for it.”

“I just want to know if she’s safe. She never asked for this.”

Barty sat beside you saying with his hand on your thigh, your eyes meeting as he said, “We will do all we can to sniff her out, at least for a safety check, for now, eat and rest.”

Looking up at Albus Harry asked, “Are you upholding it then?”

Gaining the Headmaster’s eyes on him, “Upholding?”

“The life sentence?”

Albus let out a breath, “Harry, there is little I can do.”

Harry turned to look at you as you said, “I expect you three in class on Monday.”

Harry, “You’re not serious? Why can’t I just stay home?”

Hermione, “I’ll be there,” She looked between the guys saying, “It will be nice, having a calm year for once.”

Ron, “Doubt it’ll be calm,” his eyes shifted to Molly fixing a loose seam around Percy’s shoulder on his jacket with her wand, then he said, “We should finish it out, Mate.” Nudging Harry’s side, least to try for the cup again.” With a nod Harry agreed and went to sit on the bed beside yours asking about your next lesson.


	68. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :D

Death Eaters captured and handed over, allies named, it should have gotten better, everyone had hoped it would. Once again the masses were back to their lives while the Dursleys joined the other Muggle Born families choosing to remain on your islands at your trepidation in confirming their safety. They trusted you and knew that it had to be serious for you to be so cautious on the subject even with Riddle Dead. Glimpses of your Dark mark were frequently stolen and each class had asked to get a closer look of the mark now at your control as chosen leader of the Death Eaters. Even those locked up took the notion that you had a plan, it was clear Riddle was weak where you were just getting started so they patiently waited to hear what you had in store for them.

The severity of your dreams only grew worse and in solidarity, even in the start of the season to keep themselves and their loved ones safe remained with the Muggle Borns on your islands until the trio of factions were taken out. Gryffindor vs Slytherin bled into Hogsmeade, a welcome distraction when minor attacks of a team leaving Augrey emblems in their wake seemed to call R out to play again.

Daily again you had to result to more snatchings with your House Elves stirring up another flood of those aiming for your aid. Into your shop they flooded taking the cards offered them they used to zap to your islands in droves. Full families just gone with no doubles this time, taking all they could of their homes and lives to go into hiding against these faceless hoards rising.

A tiny wave of relief came on a Riddle free Halloween. Where others were out getting candy you stood alone in Godric’s Hollow standing at your own grave now bearing two death dates your mother, Lily and James appeared in front of to hear about what was troubling you. Pictures of Em’s first time crawling and her giggles and waves to the camera in your arms, pictures that had been copied to be added to magazines now fully covering her birth and announcement to the world after more students had talked about having seen her.

November reared its head and with it came the response of R in their first batch of public attacks claiming a section of streets as their own ushering up a response, though not from the Augreys, this time from the third using flame emblems calling themselves Scorch. Hooligans it seemed like, common teens out to make a name for themselves in the new post Riddle World apart from the adults they feel had ruined the world for them now exposing themselves.

You knew it was coming and the day before another trip to Hogsmeade halfway through class you shifted to take up Chuck Lupin’s form again when the Ministry came searching for you. From top to bottom they scoured the castle and left agitated to say the least as your face was on wanted posters again being blamed for allowing these attacks and not warning the Ministry, as if you had connections inside.

Though the big explosion in the media came when Grindelwald’s bare cell was noticed. How they had missed it for a week they had no clue but still these gangs were rising up and now a mass murderer was on the loose. For once however they were right, you were the right one to ask for his location, but they had to find you first.

Again in a free period between your final class and supper you aparated in the middle of a deserted island with one house in it. In your approach to the door it eased open and you saw Gellert right where you had left him with his hand outstretched to receive the paper you were holding out for him, “How is the world faring?” He asked unfolding it to skim over the front page.

“Close to burning. It seems the children aren’t as bent on saving the world as they claim.”

“Yes, reckless little ones without a guiding force. Useful, but a task to funnel towards a common goal when blind rage is so simple.” Opening the paper he asked, “This R, seems useless, but old.”

“According to Alastor it’s the only one the Ministry knew about.”

Gellert nodded, “This Augrey, odd, very odd, seems to be merely taunting R into something.”

“Their notes seem personal for strangers.”

“Relatives, or old friends turned enemies then.” His eyes flinched from the page to you, “How is your child?”

“Hmm?” your eyes met his from your stare at the wall of his hut, “Why do you ask?”

“You seem tired, mothers tend to lose sleep over their little ones.”

Shaking your head you said, “Just, dreams.”

“About the three?”

You shook your head, “A friend, this guy she’s supposed to meet and his brother, they were writing limericks.” His brow inched up in a smirk and you said as you brushed your bangs out of your face in the sway of your ponytail on the breeze, “I never said all my dreams were useful.”

“Indeed, intimate though,” his eyes lowered again, “When is she due to meet him?”

“Year, maybe?” Making his eyes flinch up, “They have a different time table it seems.”

“Hmm, very interesting.” With a nod of his head he welcomed you inside at the whistle of his kettle where he poured you both some tea, “In truth most of my dreams were implanted by a woman I once knew, Queenie, Legilimens, quite useful. Gave me a greater goal to wait for.”

“Queenie, I know that name.”

Lowering his cup from a sip he said, “Mmm, yes, you would. Newt Scamander’s sister in law.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you?”

“Last I heard she and her son, Jacob were living in a cottage in the mountains in Switzerland. Exactly where I would head to begin.”

“She’s kept in touch with your old contacts?”

“Yes.”

“You feel ready then?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” His glass rising revealing the marks of his Unbreakable Vow that he would serve you he had suggested when you had freed him. “My followers and their children will flock at my name under the banner of our Queen to rid the world of these imbeciles.”

“Do you know which cottage specifically?” You asked then took a sip of your own in his sharing it.

..

Black cloths flooded the streets, city by city, country by country and those old enough to know what it meant stood still staring as it passed. At once the eternally loyal flocked to the house he had chosen and watching the daily headlines you joined the world in watching the signs of his numbers rising. Where the others struck publicly he was silent and out of sight merely gaining numbers and spreading the word of your plans.

By Christmas in the hidden island holding your relatives from Paris you celebrated with Fleur in one party then returned for another with the Weasleys and your father’s side. It was clear that the world was changing, even between secret filming bouts for a dance themed film you were the lead in you could see the fear building and uncertainty of who to trust. The simple plot of a young male dancer who is enamored with a long dead famous dancer and immerses himself in her life story mingling memories of her performances and snippets known publicly of her private life he scavenges for memories from those who knew her, simple yes, obsession for an innocent influential figure. Though your face being plastered around the world in its explosive release was your biggest to date as some thought it gave some sign that you were still there, still watching after them after months without word or sight of you.

.

New Years soon bled into March and behind your shielded form beside Gellert in his you entered a posh Muggle hotel with heels clicking across the polished floor while he Muggles’ faces dropped and the duo inside at a table by the bar watched you approach through the parting, slowing crowds. The room dimmed as black cloths coated the city block flooding the street with apparating followers and in their retraction again you both filled the seats across from Dolph and an emu faced brunette who had been talking to another duo on the stools behind them.

With a smirk in the flicker of your eyes to purple Dolph greeted you, “Petal.”

Smirking back you said, “You have three minutes to tell me everything you know about R’s plans.”

In a raspy laugh he raised his glass in a mock toast to you, “Funny,” downing his drink he asked, “And just why would I do that?”

From under your loose curls one of your snakes slithered in your mental call to it through a tiny portal you had sent dropping his smirk, “Because that’s when you’ll start choking on your own tongues,” down your body and to your raised hand it coiled and greeted you fondly as you did the same in Parseltongue.

In a glance from his glass to the snake flicking its tongue out at him he shifted in his seat clearing his throat as the others did then lifted the pen on top of the pad you had slid over to him to start scribbling down all he could think of while Gellert stroked a finger along the side of the snake grinning at him contently. On your feet again you smirked at Dolph again leaving a small jar with three orange tablets inside collecting the pad and pen while strolling off saying, “Chew before swallowing.”

The heavily coughing trio scrambled to the jar and divided up the tablets, in your silence the snake took your portal back to its perch again and in the streets you strolled to the waiting port key at the end of the block while Gellert said, “If I am not mistaken, that was not a venomous snake.”

Smirking ahead you shook your head subtly, “No it was not.”

“And the tablets?”

“Vitamin c.” Lowly he chucked and your arm looped around his in saying, “Snakes are quite useful symbols, just the sight of them insights fear, much like spiders.”

In a low hum he leaned more against your side patting your hand resting on his arm, “I am utterly in awe of you. What I could have achieved with your guidance in my first rise, the world we could have made.” His grin deepened as you met his gaze then joined him in stepping into the wooden crate that sent you off back to the Swiss Alps to the large hide out.

.

April first was as explosive as ever with those following Grindlewald showering the streets with W shaped confetti, though without taking the credit for it and triggering a day of pranks scorch let loose freeing Gellert to use in taking out a couple divisions of R in their decided moves and plans you had learned of. Though for you it was merely a month of prepping for another birth, in your nights rocking Em on the tail end of her teething phase in your sleepless rounds of pacing through the house you could hear Tonks nearing her own birth. Her parents Andromeda and Edward both kept close and barely slept themselves often joining you in pacing through the night until on the 8th you all stood wait with Barty holding Em in your aid in keeping Tonks upright on her knees until her crying squirming blob of a baby came out. With eyes closed for a moment you heard him being cut free by Remus off his chord and taken to be washed avoiding your own near pass out rush you felt seeing Em all coated in slime in her first moments.

Once bathed however while Tonks took her potions and bathed you were named Godmother and allowed to hold him first. Smiling and waving at the boy tucked in your arm who cooed and squealed up at you and the others you introduced him to, though when she returned Tonks insisted Remus have the first chance to hold him, a chance that left him a blubbering mess with the guys helping him to the foot of the bed stroking his back. Edward ‘Teddy’ Remus Lupin was fully recorded into the family ledgers and showed off to his older cousins waking from their sleep, including his chosen Godfather, Harry. Fully folded into the family he settled into his own nursery, one that would be joined by another as nearly shouted over breakfast Fleur gave the news she was expecting and joining the new mothering brood.

The news came with the freedom of the seventh years finalizing the NEWTS exams freeing them into the world. Quidditch again had been canceled and in their final ride home from Hogsmeade Station they had decided to aid in the downfall of the trio destroying the world. Into groups they divided themselves and still wound up over not being the one to fulfill the prophecy of ending Riddle Harry jumped right into a bed of lava by accepting Romilda’s offer of joining her group. The pair would pretend to be a couple, both using enchanted items to disguise themselves to others leaving Ginny to a group including Dean and Seamus.

While tensions flew and the relationship between teens started to strain you felt yours let loose completely. It had been two months without wearing the ring Barty had insisted you keep as those trips to Hogsmeade brought another woman into his daily life, a young Veela who had been sent by her parents in hopes of being safe out of Romania while panic flew wondering what Grindlewald was up to slithering around in the shadows. He fell hard and fast though she understood as he made it clear he loved you and you had a child together so you would have to get along ‘masterfully’ as he had put it. In your knowledge of her language the friendship grew and you couldn’t help but step aside even through the sting of having missed out on being the true love of the utterly wonderful man you shared a child with.

Hundreds of criminals were freed from Azkaban and the Aurors tried to scoop them up and in a public plea Rufus and the Ministry begged for you and your Death Eaters to help with the looming war as the lower factions were back and forth taking innocents out in their every move.

.

September again brought the train again, and along with the usual first years children of every age were being pushed onto the train and into your shop with notes and hidden bags and boxes holding all their possessions parents were entrusting you and the twins with their children. Day by day the numbers grew and things were growing tense as their parents took up sides to fix what was happening.

Unable to send them home the House elves spare from your islands along with more K had hired helped to handle them in the newly made Nursery near the Hospital Wing while the older students were being trained by a series of Muggle born parents from your islands who were teachers to Muggles. Classes were made up along with dorms and the security of the school was tripled with numbers of your wards growing by the day increasing panic as the sound of children had completely left the Wizarding Europe like out of some horror novel.

.

October came however with screams as Ginny had gone to surprise Harry over the weekend and came crashing back to school straight to your arms weeping after finding him in bed with Romilda. Hours she wept and screamed and broke the items you had summoned for that task

“He was just laying there, naked with her, naked on top of him. Passed out from an all nighter looked like!” Her gaze shifted from you and Tonks seeing the emotions flooding through your eyes and expressions along with Remus beside you, though when her eyes turned to Sirius she glared at him tearfully asking, “Why are you looking like that?! Like it’s just-,”

Shaking his head Sirius sighed lowering his joined hands from in front of his face causing his hunched position, then he said, “I am not condoning or approving it. Where it infuriates me to no end that Harry would ever cheat on you, I have no room to judge.”

Shaking her head she wiped her cheek angrily saying, “What does that even mean?”

Sirius, “When I was his age, even a few years younger I dated my way through most of my class. Until I finally saw and realized what I was doing and why-,”

Ginny, “Why would you do that?!”

Sirius sighed, “Because I came from a despicable family, and I hated myself and my life, it felt good so I tried to sleep with as many females as I could until I realized that I was displacing my aggression and insecurities and pain at being rightfully turned down by Jewels for so long.” Her head tilted in another furrow of her brows, “I know to you it sounds ridiculous, and it was, it was terrible and I was terrible but I changed. And this has nothing to do with Harry, you have every right to hate him, to never want to see him again or hurl pianos at him, what have you. That was my reasoning. It could have been a drunken thing, it could have been just the fact that two adults alone sought a deeper connection to distract from what’s going on, either way, you are angry and hurt and you have every right to be. I am, merely listening and waiting for a way I can help.”

Ginny, “Help? How could anyone help in this?!”

Sirius, “Well, for one, did he see you?”

“He was asleep.”

Sirius nodded, “Alright, did you leave a note or hex hovering above them for when they do wake up?”

She shook her head curiously answering, “No?”

“Now, do you want him to know that you know what he did?”

Ginny, “Yes!” Shifting in her seat her hands clenched around her knees after another wipe of her cheek, “Why wouldn’t I?!”

Sirius shrugged and shook his head, “Some women just choose denial. Now, the real question is, how do you want him to find out that you know.”

Ginny, “How is this helping?”

Remus pointed at him as you accepted Teddy in Tonk’s hurry off to get the tea kettle before it began to whistle and wake him, “No, this is actually his area of expertise.”

Sirius nodded and said, “I’ve been caught and outed so many times really I would be the best to come to for this. So there’s for shock value, ways to humiliate him, hurt him, both physically ad emotionally, there is also the blasé, ‘I know’ approach, just clean cut ‘we’re through.’ So it’s just a matter of how you want to handle it.”

Tears poured down her cheeks in the quiver of her lip, “I want to know why? Why I wasn’t en-,”

Sirius pointed at her saying, “This has nothing to do with your worth! You are marvelous. Trust me, he is an idiot, and he will never forgive himself for hurting you like this. Even if it was a drunken mistake or completely deliberate in a way to move on to someone else, this has everything to do with how stupid he is and nothing to do with you being enough or being the spectacular young woman you are. He screwed up, big time, and cheating is always, always selfish, there is no thought on how the other person feels or will take the act, unless it is the rare cases to make someone jealous or prove that you aren’t tied down, and trust me if that’s the case I will be joining the queue to give him a swift kick.”

Turning her head to you she asked, “How am I supposed to handle this when they’re supposed to be other people? When I can’t tell everyone who he is and what he did without putting him in danger?”

Sirius’ lips pursed, “Well then, we can set up a sort of trap to trap you both, or three if you want to hash it out with Romilda when you do confront them.”

.

It was nasty and hours of tears from the trio in sharing the details on the drunken hook up and Ginny reluctantly let her anger go knowing now that it was a so called ‘release of tension’ from the situation of not being able to be themselves or with the people they loved. It meant nothing to the both of them and respectfully they accepted Ginny needed time and space to get through this. So back to school she went and they were back to undercover work in the Augrey faction, all hoping that there could be a quick end to this new war.

…

Buckingham Palace in November, big, bright, beautiful, everything you had hoped it would be. A nice easy stroll in and you had hoped with Rufus’ help that you could talk some sense into the Queen of England, but a sudden shin kick and your hand swayed and asking permission was a thing of the past. Doubles were made and onto one of your islands the Royal family was rounded up and sent on a lovely ‘vacation’ in the growing threat that country leaders were next. The President of France was much more understanding as well as leaders from various countries you and the Order had contacted. Even to Muggles your name apparently was recognizable at least in them seeing posters or papers with your face and name on them.

Brazil had already been toppled with major cities falling left and right. Half of London was next to go with major bridges collapsing, including the one leading up to Westminster, half of which fell into the river as the ground gave way. Random flicks of wands were issued and Muggles were shrunken and aparated from danger, not by Aurors but passing random Wizards and Witches hoping to diminish casualties of innocents. All statutes of secrecy were in tatters and off to your islands the Order took the confused Muggles who all had their lives gathered and brought to their new homes their memories had been warped to accept and not grow violent with one another. Block by block you simply began evacuating them almost by force when the number of those that would be caught in the crossfire kept climbing.

.

Groggily you strolled into Ginny’s room passing her a potion to aid with her continued bouts of sickness. It was clear what conclusion she had jumped to after a night with Harry in the last time he came home to visit coming now to this seemingly unexplained trouble to her morning routine. But none of that mattered as on top of her daunting possible diagnosis she did not want to face came another, Romilda Vane had asked for a pregnancy crystal bracelet and it had turned blue. At once she was packed up and sent to an island for her safety and through her hours of tear filled talks with Sirius a deal was struck, Harry didn’t know yet and clearly she did not feel ready to have a baby or want to ruin what Ginny and Harry had again. It was not going to be done away with, she just did not want to mother it, so Sirius would, if Harry would decide that he was not ready either. At least that was the plan.

.

New Years, a time of new beginnings, new promises, a finish line that loops around to the starting line again. A full week you had gone sleeplessly handling the trade off of more children to your care as all the spies you had gained came to one conclusion, this was it, New Years was when the battle field would be set and those left standing would take it all. It was clear by the way the Minister kept looking at you as well as the Aurors and parents readying to fight.

On the edge of tears you stood listening to Albus planning away the escape plan. Your name yet to be spoken in his naming which lands to gather and which people to snatch up. A new island had been formed in the North Pole, a safe place to burrow and wait it out and still you stood hoping to hear your name, Severus, Barty, even your father and Uncle were assigned. Until the very end came and Albus said in a flash of a glance your way, “Jaqi will hold the barrier behind us and ripple distraction so we might make our escape.”

The sentence as soon as he said it he knew he was due for a slap in the silence of the room, again you were assumed to die, he wanted you to stand and die while they got to flee and with a curt nod you turned on your heel saying softly, “I’ll need something first.”

Lowly he replied, “Of course.” Narrowing his gaze on your back as your hair turned to a telling Midnight blue that you were readying to fight. The list of people to fetch had shrunk and still you had to plan their escapes as well so truly these selfish thoughts shouldn’t have been all your mind kept circling on. Surely you could escape and find your way to the new island and yet you still couldn’t get over this. Again Dumbledore had decided your fate so plainly and like your move to hide him as a dog you had to show him what cards you were holding when he played the Death Eater Queen card.

Through your doorway you gave the doorway across it in the hall you entered a knock and opened it at the call of Gellert inside. Turned around with an easy grin on his face he looked you over asking, “Is it time?”

“Yes, Albus has assigned our escape points.”

With a tilt of his brow his chin shifted, “Ah,” strolling around the table he raised the wand from the desk he was behind and he asked, “I take it he assigned you to stay and face the monsters?” At the tears in his eyes he clicked his tongue and brushed your bangs behind your ear stroking his curled fingers under the line of your jaw, “You are no monster. Come, we will show them who will be watching your back.”

Turning around your fingers rose to fix the rolled up sleeves on your open flannel over your tank top and jeans and is hand settled on your upper back. A subtle finger wave and his halls emptied into the empty hotel your headquarters for escape had been set up. Again the door opened and you saw Albus’ face drop in seeing the man at your side causing those around him to look him and his followers in shock.

Molly off to the side said with a comforting nod, “I’ll be checking on Fleur and waiting for word on our arrival.” In passing you she gave you a quick hug whispering, “I knew you could do it, Love.”

With a grin you watched as Albus asked, “Jaqi, what have you done?”

Gellert smirked at him, “Our Queen has found herself a Monster to cover your escape.” In his turn to you his hand rose to fix your collar drawing your eye, “Run, fortify. Monsters only, leave these fools to me.” Winking at you hinting that you aren’t the monster you think you are, “Show these Wizards how fiercely Angels can fly.”

Alarms and portkeys went off all at once and in your stride off to join the twins with your broom appearing in your hand after a quick flick of your wrist Harry found your side asking, “Where’s Gin?”

“We’re off to get her.”

Harry shook his head, “No, let me. Won’t take long.”

“You don’t even know where she is!” You shouted in his rush for the portkey to her making Tonks give you a nod in her rush after him latching onto his jacket to go with him. All at once you all zapped and soared off in the looming wave of forces coming your way.

Between plumes of black cloth Grindelwald’s forces grew and alone in the room together Gellert strolled past Albus as he asked, “Your plan was to remain behind? I do not believe that.”

Gellert, “Believe what you wish,” his eyes locked on Albus’ and he said, “Try what you will, live a thousand lifetimes, but you will never deserve her trust. Do not be a fool, never fail her again. She is living starlight.” Continuing on through the door he joined the others in the street and at his presence countless of those on the opposing forces, in Albus’ flight away to the meeting point to gather at the secondary portkey for all those fleeing, turned to join Grindelwald. Even without the Elder Wand a single flick of his wand and those a third of his age could not match his skill of speed in deterring hundreds.

Ripples of the war covered the globe and under the banner of victory Gellert hummed in his stroll through his safe house accepting the silver eyed girl with doe brown eyes from Queenie with an excited gasp at her clapping giggle in greeting him. In his arm she was settled and to his rocking chair he strode humming lowly to her, “Delphini, My Dear, I have a grand story for you tonight.” In sitting his legs crossed and he stole a grin at Queenie in her move to go fetch the laundry to get her blankie she had washed earlier before she was off to bed. Grinning at the girl in his arms he said, “It is the story of a mighty Queen, born of starlight, though it all starts with a little girl, just like you.”


End file.
